Choices III: Machinations
by anesor
Summary: NWN2 postOC non-MotB AU, third novel, read the others before this intrigue. Elondra and her loves face what may be even more stressful than the King of Shadows had been: Blacklake society.
1. The Morning After

_As warned before Choices 2, this is a continuation of the same characters used in the other two stories. This story assumes the reader has read **both** of the previous two books now, so go read them first. That story ended with the disruption of some festivities and a tournament by multiple attacks at Crossroad Keep. Not all of the attackers are accounted for, and there will be some repercussions. So what happens next?_

_Characters from the OC are not mine, I'll return them at the end of the tale. Elondra is mine, among others, many more others than the other two stories. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Elondra_

I woke the morning after the official end of our first festival, still tired, even though Casavir was already out of bed for his prayers. His spot was still warm, so he hadn't been awake for long. Bishop was still dozing, though he mumbled something and pulled me a trifle closer before his breathing evened out again. I didn't quite sleep again, as once awake, all I could think about was the gith attack and that stupid ass hearing.

Even after a good night's sleep, I was getting pissed again. Rulers were often unfathomable in tales, but I still didn't know why Nasher had done this. I didn't know Lather, or why someone who'd been delighted in doing that that to others, was one of the Nine. It made me want to stuff my official cloak somewhere impolite.

Another strange thing about this was the absence of Nevalle. I now couldn't understand why he hadn't been here, he took being Nasher's right hand very seriously. He never liked me, too common I guess. And now? Why hadn't he been here? As leader of the Nine, he should have been here and involved if I was tried. He might have even enjoyed it.

There had been no other members of the court, none of the noble hangers-on, just Lord and Lady Nasher, Lather, and those Greycloaks. They weren't even senior ones, all unfamiliar to me. Why? These thoughts worried me, even as Cas was still praying.

Whatever happened down there was certainly out of my hands. After it, Cas had been subtly joyful, Bishop wary, and I worried. We seemed uninjured from it, but... Casavir interrupted my brooding with a kiss, and shook Bishop's shoulder to wake him.

We had more than enough to do after yesterday's events. Dressed and ready for the day, we left our frilly, colorful, and downright embarrassing bridal suite in the corner of the dusty attics. I was looking forward to getting back to our room where we had a door to lock. Better to keep out casual interruptions, and hopefully there wasn't going to be any more pranks for a while.

But first we had to say our farewells to Nasher, and figure out what was next. We were still glowing a little in the dim light of the attic, and I could see both Cas and Bishop had slight circles under their eyes as we dressed. It was much too soon to really relax, maybe in a day or so. I almost had to laugh, instead of a huge list of things to get ready for the wedding, I now had a list of new problems.

Some things never seemed to change.

No... we had problems. We'd already been together for months, but it did feel different now. I think I'd been so worried for the last three days, everything was only just starting to sink in. I didn't think I was the only one, as we were all quiet this morning. Halfway down to the Great Hall, the silence was finally broken.

Cas asked quietly, "Did you have a prank planned, Bishop?"

That was not a question I expected.

Bishop managed a chuckle, "I had only a couple ideas, one of them needing Karnwyr's help, but had already decided to skip it before the ceremony. It was so lame. Just as well, as I wouldn't have wanted to do it while we were being watched. Some things were more important than a laugh. I do think Cas and I owe the gnome something special for his, despite the whiskey."

Cas only smiled at that, but did not object. This should be interesting, I think this was their first joint project that I knew of, unrelated to me.

The Great Hall was louder this morning, as rarely was there any but Greycloaks here. Our friends tended to eat less formally in the armory. But the room was full today. All our guests were still here but for Nasher's group, and I decided I needed to speak to Cormick.

I got some food from the serving table, and moved to get a seat by Cormick and his quieter lady, Partha. I greeted them before a jaw popping yawn.

"Lady Commander," he said with an odd bow.

"Not you, too. I'm still the ill-tempered lieutenant and Harborman!" I wanted more of that, like a pox.

He grinned, "Well, I do have an advantage, remembering the brat and the stables. I wish I had seen it."

"No," I sighed, "You wouldn't. It was... oh gods, it was cruel. I was so mad, and I don't even remember all of it. I would just like to see things get back to normal."

"Normal?" Patha asked with disbelief in her voice.

"You. It's all your fault!" I was shaking my finger at Cormick as he was snickering at me. I was having trouble repressing my smile.

After I stopped sputtering, I smiled anyway and said, "Honestly, I'm glad you weren't there. The ass wasted no chance to twist the knife, and enjoyed this work far too much. You just would have been another target, for no good reason. There was no defense in this hearing."

Unexpectedly, Cas said from standing behind me, "His Neverwinter Nine cloak was burnt and destroyed when the visitation ended, suspicious in its own right. I believe Father Ivarr may be looking at that as part of his charge."

He kissed me, even as Karnwyr sat on my foot. Then I shot a look over to where Bishop was sitting by Neeshka and looking smug. He didn't quite wink at me, but it was close. She was looking uncomfortable, and her hand was twitching as she tried to watch him out of the corner of her eye while eating quickly.

I asked Cas, "Do you know when they will be leaving?"

"No, but his lady is not a seasoned traveler, so they should be leaving later than a purely fighting group. It should be fairly soon."

"Cormick, are you done with your official inspection yet?" I asked carefully.

He was still smiling, and saying, "Yes, it was more extensive than I was expecting. But nothing in my final report that wasn't already in the preliminary. The new additions were mostly checking your records, that midnight drill, and the gith attack." Not smiling anymore, he added, "There's been no official reports about yesterday's events filed here. Someone, probably Lather, has ordered their silence. I'd suggest you order your deputy to collect some reports once they're all officially gone, if I thought it would be wise to impede a member of the Nine like Lather."

A quick smile confirmed his true meaning, and Cormick continued. "Since there is nothing I can add to my own report, I'll have it written, and a copy for you by the end of the day." He exchanged a glance with Patha, "We'll have to leave in the morning, our wedding is less than a tenday away. If you get the chance, would you like to come?"

"All of you," Patha added earnestly.

Cas said, "Thank you."

Then I added, "If we can, like I said last winter."

They left, hand in hand, leaving us to finish breakfast in the emptying hall. I had to smile, when meeting Cas's eyes. Bishop joined us, still looking smug, though Karnwyr was gone now.

I yawned, even as I thought about gathering my plate up. My eyes must have drifted shut as I found they'd moved closer, and one arm had snuck around me. Braced, I wasn't going to sway even if I fell asleep.

This was a real improvement over the public neutrality we'd had a tenday ago, even if there was a quiet whistle from someone else in the room. I think we all twitched, but I couldn't tell who'd whistled when I looked.

Next we hurried out through the various guard posts, and then to the outer bailey to see how the rest of clean-up was going. The salutes were much snappier and the humor non-existent today. We attracted a lot of hushed attention, even doing nothing.

Bishop growled, "How long until we can get out of here?"

I sighed and said, "I'd appreciate it if you would stay until Nasher leaves, but I think I should stay for a few days."

"Then we should visit Cormick, and we should take care of some other things in the city. I would like to speak with some at the temple about several things," added Casavir with a bemused and serene look again.

Bishop muttered, "I'll stay." It wasn't quite a pout... by much.

"Don't sound so tragic, you can be out in the woods by mid-day, I think," I said, looking out the gate, before looking back at him with a smirk. "Go now, if you'll feel better. Don't want to hear you sound like a twelve year old over something like this. This is little stuff."

Cas was keeping his face carefully blank, though Bishop looked annoyed. I put an arm around him, rubbing his back for a moment as he was tense. I enjoyed it too.

Approaching us echoed the sounds of horses, and then they came into view. They were being led to the cart by the temple, as well as another nicer traveling carriage that was being brought out from the stable. It looked like Ivarr was traveling with the larger party. I thought he was probably a good priest, even if he was having problems with us. I wondered what was next with him.

Another thought skittered by, and I said, "Cas? Do you still hold any pledges from Father Ivarr?"

"Yes? ...Oh, yes. I'll go see him now," and he strode off, looking serious enough as he turned. Watching him walk away, made me smile.

We stood outside the main gate, watching the gathering of debris from the festival, as the sun got higher. I would have rather helped, but I needed to wait to say my official farewells. Bishop seemed more interested in staying very close.

"A bit warm, here in the sun. A quiet, lazy summer day would be a nice change. Shade perhaps?" I said, nodding towards the wall.

"No one's tried to kill me yet," he said wryly, watching around us as we moved out of the sun.

Damn, and him walking around completely armed and armored would be asking for trouble. We quietly watched the bustle.

Finally, I decided, "I'll have to move showing you at least some of my caches up to today... maybe I have a ring of invisibility somewhere, as that would the quickest way for you to get out of an ambush."

"And," Bishop asked, looking only curious, "how long is your list?"

I sighed, "Before I can leave: village hall plans, assistants, the cache list, a bonfire, our visions, helping Troi settle in, seeing to our remaining guests, and maybe do something clumsy to cut down on this annoying attention."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Why stay here so long, then?" he wondered, pleasantly working his fingers from my back up into my hair.

I said, regretfully, "All our invited guests: Cormick, Zinnea, and the bards. We should say farewell to them at least. I don't know Duncan's plans, but he knows he's welcome to stay as long as he wishes. Troi may wish to go back to the city and pack up, or retrieve some things, I'll have to check with him." I was enjoying his sneaky head massage, too much to interrupt it.

With a grin he asked, "Do you want me to keep Casavir busy for that?"

"Yeah, if you can. I do know what I'd like to do tonight," I started, stretching my head higher to see if either group was moving yet.

"Oh?" he leered, wagging his eyebrows, and moving his arm lower again.

"That too, but later," I said, hoping I managed to keep a straight face.

Casavir was coming back with a neutral expression. I couldn't tell if it had gone well or not, with Ivarr.

I reached out with my other hand, but he slowly kissed my palm before standing pleasantly close as well.

"I'd like to burn some junk tonight," I admitted after a minute of blissful quiet, and just lightly holding each other, while side by side. But it was so much more than we'd had even the evening before.

Ivarr's driver was helping him up into the cart. I could see Lord and Lady Nasher leaving the Keep as a good sized squad of Greycloaks were leading the rest of the horses out. I dropped my arms regretfully; there was no reason to be provoking right now. Bishop was a little slower, not that that was any surprise.

By this time, a pale and tired looking Ivarr had moved over to us with his escort. The farewells were civil, but had no real warmth. I felt for Cas; his expression was still neutral. Saying my farewells to the priest, I was sure I was warmer to his escort.

When Ivarr had moved away, Lord Nasher and his party had moved towards us. "Commander," he said solemnly.

"My lord. I regret your visit could not have been more pleasant." I said very carefully to him. How could I balance manners and responsibility, with how much I was still pissed at him. I took a deep breath.

His response, was also measured, but the smile actually reached his eyes for an instant. "Most of the visit was agreeable. And I believe I brought my own disruption with me."

"Believe me, my lord, I did not intend anything like that." I wanted him to understand this.

He sighed, "No one plans that. Nevertheless, we thank you for your hospitality, and expect to see you in the city. There are still things that need to be discussed."

I wasn't quite happy at that, but Nasher waved his escort to move on. They left not long before mid-day.

Once both groups had joined and moved beyond sight, we turned and saw that people were still industriously cleaning and doing repairs. Other than giving us more space than usual and watching us more, everything looked normal.

Bishop murmured, "If we're leaving that soon, I don't think we'll have the time to come up with a rebuttal for Grobnar for while here. Neeshka should give in by tomorrow night."

"Is that why the pup is missing?" Cas asked dryly.

"Oh, yes. He is now her bestest buddy. And I've given him permission to be... rude. I'm only going to spell him occasionally, and she was already uneasy at breakfast. I won't be as rude, not that I'll tell her that." The glint in his eyes, said he was enjoying himself.

I wondered, "Do you want any help?"

"Nah, she's pretty nervous and twitchy already. It won't take long now," he gloated.

Cas's face froze, and he gave a brief laugh. I wasn't sure why, as he didn't usually approve when Bishop played with people, even if this was harmless. He laughed again, and didn't stop right away, and I got worried.

He came to a stop, finally, and asked, "Where is she now?"

"At the _Phoenix_, but she keeps tripping over Karnwyr, who's got a bone to play with," Bishop said, still smugly, though he looked at Cas through narrowed eyes.

Casavir said, "M'Lady, we really should help her clean up after her event. She's gotten no assistance from us and should have, like the others who helped us with the events."

"What was so funny, paladin?" Bishop asked pointedly.

"I suspect that I am not the only one to make her itch right now. I may be wrong. Regardless of that, she does deserve support from us for cleanup at least," Cas said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bishop began to grin as well, and said, "If she itches, perhaps it will be easier for her to... confess the details of her prank. Sounds like fun."

"I do want to help her, and talk about games for future events in the new hall. Veedle will be ecstatic." I knew I was grinning, as this was small enough repayment for disrupting what little private time we'd had for the last three days, at minimum. "We should probably not arrive all at once. Cas, if you could bring me my event lists in a little bit. When will Brother Troi move down?"

"I believe after lunch, to ensure there is no overlap. Do you want me to bring the Veedle or Shain?" Cas asked carefully.

"Veedle would be better, just let Shain know I think I'll be in at mid-afternoon to see him,"

Bishop asked me with a good bit of irony, "What was it that you wanted to burn?"

I could feel my grin grow strained, and said, "Not that much. Just our old bedding, I'd rather hear those damn choirs. And that stupid throne would be much nicer, as ash, after dinner tonight."


	2. Anatomy of a Prank

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Crossroad Keep ---**

_--- Bishop_

Karnwyr started laughing once I realized putting the tiefling on edge was going to be so easy. I wasn't going to have to try to act mean while still lighting up a room. Arriving at the _Phoenix_, I ordered an ale and wandered over to watch her work on cleanup.

I was careful to act annoyed when I said, "Those were some pranks. Where'd you get the plaster on such short notice?"

Neeshka carefully said, while looking at me out of the corner of her eye, "Sometimes it's easier to do a quick repair, than not do any damage."

I didn't think she'd noticed she was scratching near her horn. This should be fun.

With some real curiosity, I asked, "Are plants like that normal? I'm surprised Elanee didn't get upset."

"Hells, yes. If you put people on a stage, and then add alcohol, you're gonna get injuries. Hadn't you ever been to a wedding before?" She asked, looking at me in disbelief.

I was getting pissed, and let it show, snarling, "No."

_--Pup, if you want, you can go off for a bit and take a break._

_I'll be back before pack-brother. I want to see you herd her into the corner._

I had to suppress a smile at what Karnwyr said, and took a nice pull of my ale. She went back to removing decorations, and I followed to watch, seeming to drink more of the ale than I was. By the time I had returned from 'topping off' my ale, Karnwyr was back and found a nice annoying place to lay down. I stayed in the center and drank.

_Pack-lady coming._

Once Lon had arrived, I could see the tiefling really get antsy. Lon earnestly asked about the popularity for the games, and if there'd been profit. I left for another 'refill' as Lon talked about the hall she was hoping to get started before winter. Returning, I 'wobbled' in to give my Lon a deep kiss, hearing the Neeshka scratch as the kiss went on. The sacrifices I make for a laugh... Sadly, we were leaning against a piece of equipment that was a keystone in dismantling the room. So sad. Well, not really.

_Pack-brother here, and thief about to bolt._

Cas coughed nearby, and we came up for air.

"M'Lady, here are your event lists and the architect Veedle for the building." Casavir's eyes were twinkling out of the tiefling's line of sight, but he took pity on her, and went to get a tray of drinks and a snack from Sal.

By this time, Duncan wandered in with his own drink to see what was going on, and soon the builder had left to draw up some plans after a brief discussion among the four of them. Duncan was puzzled when he saw how much Neeshka was trying to discreetly scratch.

Casavir suggested, "Do you think, M'Lady, we should plan a second floor for other competitions, as well as placement for future expansion?"

"Handwork, vegetables, and baked goods, right?" she said with a smile.

"Actually, ceremonies, delegations, traders, and larger events than the keep itself can contain. Weddings could use the space," Cas pointed out with a smile.

I was drinking only for appearances, also making Duncan suspicious, as he knew I went through ale much faster than this when I wanted to. He'd been one of the few to see me drunk in a long time now, so that didn't raise his suspicions. I didn't think he knew that was rare now.

After we all finished the snack, M'Lady said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Neeshka, we've been blocking your clean-up. And we didn't have any time to help prepare or even visit during the festival. I'll help you pack it up."

"I'll help too," Casavir agreed at once.

I raised my mug and muttered, "Okay, enjoy yourselves."

Duncan volunteered as well, plainly wondering why Neeshka had gotten quiet and was scratching irritated skin. I wasn't sure if it wasn't her scratching causing the problem. Cas was getting uneasy about it, but Lon mouthed 'soon' when the tiefling was turned away. With four of them it didn't take very long to dismantle the lumber and separate the specialized equipment for storage.

I'd gone off for another 'refill' and they were nearly done when I got back.

The last thing to take down, was the banner high on the wall. Cas and Duncan were arranging the lumber into piles to be moved away nearby, while Lon balanced precariously on the wall of a booth. She slipped me a wink before slipping and falling. I caught her of course, and spun her to a stop with a kiss. Heh. Neeshka missed the clue.

"All the booty I can carry, eh, my dear?" I asked Lon in a whisper, before getting a wink.

Cas came over and joined us for an armful of wife and a bit more from her. Now Neeshka was trying to scratch her leg too.

Duncan asked the tiefling disbelievingly, "What **is wrong** with you?"

We were still in an embrace, but I was trying hard not to laugh too.

The tiefling hissed, "Hells, I don't know! It's like I was at some damn paladin graduation..." She came to a stop and spoke up, fuming, "Okay, I give up. What do you want?"

We stopped what we were doing and I started laughing.

Lon got out, without even a smile in her voice, "How many sound enchantments on the damn sheets?"

Neeshka said in a small voice, "Forty-six."

--- x x ---

_--Casavir_

Oh, my lord Tyr. I considered how long those would last, as I went over to heal her welts. M'Lady and Bishop moved out to the barroom, carrying lumber outside with Duncan's amused help.

I asked, "Don't you think that many is perhaps a little overboard and cruel?"

"I'm sorry, I just kept coming up with new ideas over the months. They really are good sheets, discreetly enchanted by the one who did them once for the _Mask_. High thread count, soft weave. Guaranteed for years. No staining or other damage. Only needs soap and water to clean perfectly. It would take a magic weapon to damage them. And they take dyes very well before the enchantments," Neeshka was nearly babbling this, trying to convince me.

They did sound like a very nice present, though the form was a bit... annoying.

I sighed, "What about bleach?"

"No," she said doubtfully, "I don't think that will work out well after the enchanting, it might act like acid."

I would prefer white, but at least the other two were quiet. Maybe we could figure a way to disrupt the sound without losing the other enchantments.

"Is there anything else we should know about your... gifts?" I asked carefully.

"Well," Neeshka admitted with a gleam in her eye, "the perfume is tucked in among the other stuff, if you should want it for some reason."

I must have made a face, as she giggled.

"It is pretty strong, isn't it? Almost would have been worth it if Lord Nasher," here her sarcasm was very strong, "had been shown to the room instead."

I was ashamed to say, that thought did have a certain appeal. Instead, I said as I left, "We will see you later, I suspect it will fade now that the need has passed."

"What now?" Bishop asked when I found them outside, sitting in the shade of the young tree by the inn.

Elondra said, "I want to speak to Troi and Zinnea. Help him move to the temple. I'm wondering how many possessions he would have left in the city that he might want to have shipped or if he'll want to go back and retrieve them himself."

I was fairly certain, "He doesn't travel much, only a handful of times beyond the city since his injury."

She sighed, "I'll get a list from him then. You both are used to living out of packs, and may miss the spread of a more settled life. Besides, burning that throne is not something that should be delegated. If no one else helps, they can't get in trouble later. I'd better see Shain first."

Bishop suggested with a grin, "We could just take an ax to it before moving it."

The thought was tempting, but I was starting to feel I was enjoying the thought too much, as were they. I asked, "Are you destroying it because he used it or because of the power and potential abuse of it implied in a throne?"

"A bit of both," my lady admitted, "but mostly the abuse. What I'd said would not have been that different in a private audience. But that mockery of a trial? I may have stumbled into command, but if I set myself above others like that, just kick me."

Bishop asked with an unusual cynicism for him, "Can he be separated from the way he abuses his power? That may be the greatest danger from bleating sheep, the mass of them give power without limiting it."

I was thinking about that, and then realizing how odd it was that I was. While that... hearing could have been a just trial, it had not been in almost every possible way. Abusing power was subtle and not often quantifiable in laws, more the miscarriage of many other laws and thereby justice. Yes, it was time to leave the keep for Neverwinter. We shouldn't dawdle here, as pleasant as it would be.

"I wonder when pragmatism became more important than everything else." After another minute, she said flatly, "Regardless, I never wanted a lordly throne of any kind, but was willing to leave it alone or use it for storage. Now I want it gone."

That was a snarl. I was looking at her, more worried now. Worried what a chair was symbolizing to her.

Edged with irony, Bishop said smiling smugly, "No problem, consider it gone. Never liked it anyway. Could have done this many months ago."

I wasn't sure whether to help with that, or try to talk to her about it. She was going to talk to Troi and Zinnea, but I doubted she'd talk to them about this, or without privacy. This would have to wait, at least a little while. "I'll help," I found myself saying.

"Thanks," Elondra said. "I should have dumped the chair before all that crap, but someone thought it nice and would help. I really would like to forget it, but I guess that would be stupid..." She sighed again.

Good. Not Nasher, not rank, but that chair as that travesty only yesterday. Destroying that symbol is an excellent idea then.

I kissed her, and said, "I'll speak to Shain, and see if there's anything urgent for you today."

She smiled, saying, "Thanks." Even though there was a shadow in her eyes.

Maybe we could put the room back as it was before, or change it. It shouldn't take that long.

--- x x ---

_--Elondra_

I was feeling guilty about distracting Cas with the chair, even though everything I'd said was true. I was hoping he wouldn't notice it would have been more logical for him to talk to Troi. I could see him thinking about something, but I didn't know what had him worried. I'd be just as willing to sneak down tonight and take an ax to it myself and sign it with Ammon Jerro's sigil. I figured watching it burn would be a good time to talk with them privately about some other things.

Bishop was kind of quiet, outside a few interesting comments. It was getting to be kind of interesting now, seeing more often what had been under the rage and bitterness.

After another embrace, I left them to go try to track Brother Troi down. I was hoping he'd be in the Great Hall, where lunch should be finishing up.

He was, as were Zinnea and Elanee. But no, they weren't talking shop, they were speaking to a nervous couple each, with more couples waiting nervously around the emptying room. I could have gone with them to see Shain anyway.

So I got some lunch, and decided to go talk to Sand. I hadn't even seen Grobnar today, I'd bet he was still sleeping the sleep of the exhausted. No one else of our friends was here. I was being avoided and walking in a bubble of hush, ticking me off.

"You seem to have mastered a new silence cantrip, Commander," was his dry opening comment.

Deadpan, I said, "Imagine my glee."

His eyes almost twinkling, he said, "Such witty conversation leads me to believe you just left your spouses. Though perhaps that plural could be more interesting, as this language just keeps sinking to the least common denominator, painfully inelegant."

"Nah, I'd be in a bad mood right now even if they were here. I had my fill with being on a pedestal a couple years ago."

That was rewarded with a slight smile from Sand, "My dear girl, I am more than half surprised you ever got off."

It was my turn to be a bit snide. "If I had been perfect, I probably would have let him kill the ranger." Then a new thought occurred to me, "Or maybe I was just too wretched in that cell when you found me..."

Now I really felt depressed, remembering.

"No, Commander. I have a good idea of what you never said. Luskan... techniques are vile. A day can be a long time." After a pause, Sand added, "Did you have a task for your humble mage?" He accompanied this with a shallow bow with an odd flourish.

I snorted at that mockery, but said, "Do you know of any more books on the planes for the general reader? I think I've run out what is in the library, and that was one thing I'd decided on studying after the shadowjerk's death.

In approving tones, the mage said, "I believe you've picked up enough, that specialized books should be more useful. You're not quite a typically untutored warrior, anymore. You have links yourself, now."

"Did you hear Cormick with that?" I objected.

A brief exasperated glare from him said I was overreacting. So I added, "Sorry. I never wanted to be abnormal."

"But achievement is also abnormal," Sand said with a glint, "by any definition. You aren't a villager from the mere anymore."

I sighed. "I was kind of hoping that I could live a little bit of a quieter life after the war. You know, maybe ogres and a teeny, tiny dragon instead of nutty archmages and yet more gith looking for my blood, in small armies yet. Can you recommend a simple grammar for my elvish, then? I'd like to read it better, at least."

"I am somewhat surprised that your father did not teach you," Sand said with a rare moment of seriousness without any humor.

Thinking about it a moment, as what I'd thought while younger was too childish to admit now.

Remembering, I said, "I can vaguely recall when he stopped using elvish around me. I think I may have been around five by the toy I threw at him. I remember being surprised when it hit. He may have been afraid I was becoming a sad imitation elf. The elven visitor had thought I was older and part blooded, aging at the wrong rate. From then on, it was only the common language, which eliminated stories, songs, and history for a long while until I could speak it better and met Bevil's family who knew far more human lore than he did. So I don't know much at all."

I snuck a look at the priests, and Elanee had already left. The others only had two more waiting.

"Am I delaying you from another engagement?" A sneer on snide, from Sand?

Now that was annoying, and I said with some heat, "No. Do I look like...?" That was stupid. I needed a nap. "I'm sorry. I'm still on edge, and my list of things to do keeps growing. I need to speak with everyone, it seems. And I looks like I'll need to travel far sooner than I expected before our ceremony," I said sadly.

Sand was a touch exasperated when he said, "I have said your political situation is stable."

I was uneasy, and afraid it showed, "But my gut, or intuition if you prefer, says I can't wait long here. There's still some things we need to do before we can go, but we just haven't had the time... heh. I'm still juggling blast globes. A new study course is, admittedly, not high priority, but it is more pleasant than other things on my list."

"They seem to have finished, Commander," Sand said very dryly.

I stood, saying, "Thank you, my friend. I am called."

Brother Troi and Zinnea were chatting as they attempted to eat quickly. Going over to join them, I got an elegant seated bow from the priest.

I asked, trying to stay calm, "If I have a temper tantrum, could you treat me normally? I do have some things I'd like to speak with you about."

They both laughed, and Zinnea said, "Any advice I would have about politics is now quite obsolete."

Grimly I said, "Oh, I know we're in uncharted waters now. These are other concerns. I just wanted to know how long you were planning to stay. I'm going to have to be a bad host and leave before you, and I'm sorry about that. But we have to go where the problem is. On a happier note, how many more ceremonies are being planned?"

Zinnea grinned, "I think we'll end up with between twenty-five and thirty. A good number for this size a community."

"We just need to speak to them again to be sure these are not merely impulse or imitation," said a pleased Brother Troi.

I said to her, "You should know, you can stay as long as you want, and welcome."

"We expect as much, when we travel. It is one of our joys. Just having a priest from my temple visit is often enough to give that last nudge to commitment," she said with a happy smile. "Then it is only a matter of identifying clean lust from darker things, and infatuation from something more permanent for our ceremonial blessings. It is pleasant that there are more of us here to share the eager rush for a change."

I had to smile at that, but then said, "You, Brother Troi, are another story. Will you be moving over to the temple today? Do you need help with that?"

"Not that much," he admitted. "I'm planning to go meet my novice mistress later in the afternoon. I sent a note a couple of hours ago. What can you tell me, as an observer?"

His glance to the Sunite priestess, asked for my silence about some things, even if I had not already guessed.

I said, "It is a nice temple, though small. And not all that long ago it was a ruin. There is the smaller shrine on the roof, but Cas believes it was just for private use, and not ceremonies. I think I saw on some keep records the temple had three priests, six acolytes, and another two lay people to help. I'm afraid, I don't remember any names to help introduce you but the one who helped with judging tournaments, Saraf..."

Ouch, I just realized that tapestry with the gold bouillon I saw inside the other day was probably a gift from Cas. I was glad I hadn't seriously thought of pilfering it.

Troi said with a bit of worry, "I haven't heard anything about a third priest, do you know anything? Might he be expecting to be promoted?"

Carefully, I said, "He's older, quiet, and usually officiates only for Greycloak funerals, according to what I've seen."

Zinnea interrupted, "I don't really need to know these thing and have other tasks to prepare for, myself." She left quickly, still looking pleased.

I asked him, "Are you done here? I guess this should be in a more private location, though I'm having trouble thinking of one that might be available right now. Do you need any help to be able to get to the shrine upstairs?"

Soon enough, we were up on the roof. We needed some seating up here, especially if he was using it. So we sat at the edge of the shrine area on the roof itself. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of getting some benches up here for you."

"You all were a bit busy," he said, with laughing eyes. "Simplicity serves Him as well."

"Well, continuing about the other junior priest, he was a Greycloak during Aribeth's war and after. He's never seemed talkative to me at least. Nothing wrong, but he prefers to be quiet; he doesn't speak about himself at all. His one area where he shines, is sending veterans on, though I've only seen him conduct a service once myself. He must have been career Greycloak from the way he spoke about them and his being much older than Saraf, as he wasn't assigned Novice Master. Casavir did tell you about Saraf's mistake, right?" At his nod, I continued, "I hadn't officially met her, as the extra people were only assigned to Father Ivarr while I was gone. Now, I think she's wary of me."

Possibly with good cause, though I was trying to stamp down on that. It had been much easier to be philosophical about Bishop and other women during the war.

I said, "The novices and lay people? I just haven't interacted with them."

With a slight mocking glint, Brother Troi asked me, "You haven't gone to any services, in all your months here? That is surprising with yesterday's events, and with the fact that you asked for representation from our temple..."

Feeling my face flush, I said, "I'm not that... way. I don't love the law. Some things like compassion work counter to it sometimes. It was partly for Cas, and partly as I hadn't been in any other temple much in Neverwinter."

"Perhaps you should," he suggested.

"I doubt it. I'm not comfortable there, I like the shadows too much. I respect your lord, a lot, but I didn't feel any more affinity than for Lathander for Brother Merrig," I wanted to reassure him, "Just no strong calling to one god."

With a slight smile, Troi said, "That is not uncommon, I thought I should ask, though."

After a minute, I added, "I think we'll be going to Neverwinter in a couple days. Do you want us to pick up your possessions or anything else for you in the city from the temple? If you can get me a list by tomorrow evening, we can bring it back or ship it with our replacement stores, whichever would be faster."

At his nod, I continued, "Will you need help getting your baggage down to the temple?"

Wryly, he said, "I only brought a couple of bulkier bags with me in the caravan, now in my room. If you could get me someone to carry it down for me, that would be all the assistance I need."

"Easy. But there is one more thing I wanted to ask you," I paused, not sure now just how to start.

I found myself glancing at the altar before noticing Troi had an amused glint in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Cas has just been unable to tell me about whatever made him leave the city years ago. The one rumor, I've heard, just doesn't make sense, knowing him. It still pains him, and I need to know, to help."

"Hmm," was all he said, and he was plainly thinking, while looking at the shrine altar himself.

I sat quietly, hoping Cas wouldn't come up here. But everywhere else would have been far worse than this. After a few minutes, where I was almost dozing, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I'm still tired," I admitted.

He began, "I think my answer will be yes. I really dislike this, but you are right that you need to know. And he is already so much more comfortable with himself and others, I would like to meet my younger friend once again. Will you be telling Bishop as well?"

"Probably, no secrets seems to be becoming our motto," I admitted with a reluctant smile. "Excepting presents and pranks, of course. This is still hard for him to speak of, and I need to know more before I try anything else for him. If it makes you feel any better, I have warned him. Most recently was within the last tenday."

"Would you tell him about this if he asked?" Troi asked sternly.

I know I made a face. "Depends on when. I guess I do think of this like a present, the gift of peace of mind. So if he asked at the wrong time, I will lie like a rug rather than cause needless pain. But I have no illusions that there won't be any pain in this, his armor has been welded on. But the outcome must be true to him to have meaning. So he will know eventually. I guess I'm counting on his being distractable, or at least willing to let me try, in some way."

"Will Bishop follow you in this?" was Troi's next severe question.

"Yeah. They're brothers now, whether they think of it that way or not. Willing to smack each other when pissed, but back to back for an outside threat. And get protective now, not just of me. Bishop has less compunctions than I for some things. I don't know if you could tell, but Bishop was about to explode when that ass was forcing that sleaze on Cas, and I think I just about broke Cas's knuckle when it was the other way around. I'm still the center, we've just drawn in closer. I don't want to hurt Cas or his dedication to Tyr."

Troi smiled suddenly and said, "That much is obvious, given yesterday's events. Well, it began, I think about seven or eight years ago..."

The story took a while. The rumor had a few things right, but it seemed some of the principals were now dead and without subsequent behavior, doubt was never cast on the core of the rumor casting a deep shadow over my paladin. Now I knew the scope of it, I wouldn't step on it badly by accident. Addressing it was... beyond my ideas right bow. At least I had a good reason to visit the _Mask_ soon, to show them my one cache. I could make another trip if it was necessary by myself, and maybe take some pointed questions out of the little tramp. She and Cas was the only living who were directly involved. Too bad Ophala might interrupt a more direct approach, and I didn't know what I could do to force the truth out of the woman.

But if the... bitch had had any real integrity, the situation would not be as bad as it had benn. So I had little to hope for, beyond understanding the situation in meeting her. Fixing it would take time.

When Troi answered my questions with as much as he knew, we sat and enjoyed the midafternoon sun for a little.

"Thank you, Brother Troi. I am grateful that you shared this," I bowed, as curtseys seemed so silly when I was in armor so much. Not that I'd ever been that comfortable in skirts; Sand had forced me to get my first new one in years. "Shall we move your things now?"

We were almost to his room, when he realized I hadn't gotten anyone else to help.

"Wait, you shouldn't do this," Troi protested.

I reminded him, "This is a working post, there are very few here who are not Greycloaks on active duty. Mostly, our group and the villagers. I don't want to remove someone from their assigned post or take away their free time because you need a couple bags carried. It's no problem, I'm nearly as strong as Cas."

By this time we were at his door, and I politely waited for him to open it. I had a master key if it'd been needed, not to mention my picks if I was bored. He was almost fully packed, and it took only a moment to pick up the bags and balance them.

I didn't hurry, letting him set our walking pace. And a couple of those on duty snickered when they saw me under the packs, and cut it off. I winked at the only one who made eye contact. I considered tripping on the way down the hill, but was afraid Troi might have had something breakable.

Once the temple living quarters were in sight, I was reminded of one more thing I wanted to tell him. "I don't know if you knew this already, but rule-hating ranger-guy will fill out an official complaint if you want him to," I said quietly.

Grimly, he said, "I will need to discover how much has been addressed, but it is an internal matter."

I wanted to assure him, "Just wanted to give you the option."

We entered the temple, and soon enough, there were introductions and orders flying. I tried to hide a grin, as Troi seemed so easy-going most of the time. I carried the bags upstairs and guessed, correctly the first time, which room was for the high priest. I put the bags carefully on the bed, went back downstairs and made my farewells. I only smirked when he noticed I didn't have his bags anymore.

I hurried back to the Keep, deciding on the armory as a place I might be able to nap in, and still be available to anyone who really needed to find me. The chair I chose wasn't very comfortable, but I was tired enough not to care.


	3. The Deconstruction of Wood

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Crossroad Keep ---**

_--Bishop_

A bit of slight of hand, getting Cas busy while she tracked Troi down.

I never liked that throne, and quite approved of piling it with junk when Lon wouldn't get rid of it right away. I'd been quite cutting at the time, though I didn't really think she wasn't going to use it as intended. Needling her about it had always been a good way to piss her off, though. It had far overstayed any welcome from even Casavir.

Really, I wanted to whack that prick, Lather, but I hadn't even seen him leaving with Nasher. Was he already gone, or had he stayed behind?

_--Have you seen him today, Karnwyr?_

_No, not since that wave spread out, and you went away._

His view of that... was odd. _--Look around for him carefully. Tell me if you learn anything. _Destroying the throne held a lot of appeal, even aside from silencing Lather permanently.

Lon left for the Great Hall and we went to that damn chamber again. Maybe Elanee would know of something we could burn to make it smell better. Even dung would do, but that seemed too much, even for me.

Outside the room, I heard the sound of wood dragging on stone, and a grunt. Opening the door quietly, I peeked in first, and saw Khelgar and Shain moving the massive desk.

It seems we weren't the only ones offended. I liked the Greycloak a bit more now. I opened the door and waved Cas in ahead of me.

"Ah, there you are, lads! Not surprised to see ye here," Khelgar said, pausing in his task.

I was grinning, "We have one fun task, but I think Casavir has another idea or two as well. Does either of you have an ax handy?"

Shain shook his head.

But the dwarf looked taken back, "I have the one the Commander lent me yesterday, back in my room. It has a good feel."

Cas smiled, "I suspect it was going to be a gift, as you're the only one of us who uses ax. We can ask later. But could we use it for a time? Shain, do you know of, or think Katriona might know of, a table not in use we could move to this room?"

I took this time to start destroying the throne's padding and fabrics, checking for secret panels, precious metals, and lost coins. I only found one new coin, and I was really sure I hadn't missed anything. I flipped the coin onto the desk, as I didn't really care about it, slashing up the throne was fun. Slashing up another one in Neverwinter would be even better., not as good as burning that one too.

By this time, the Khelgar was back with the ax. Then came the longest pause.

Carefully, Casavir said, "Okay, let's simplify this. Who does not want to take an ax to the chair?"

Shain waved, not looking regretful.

Khelgar rumbled, "I s'pose we all could take a turn. This is a pleasant surprise from what I planned." He still sounded pissed a bit.

I'd already made it uglier. Not surprisingly, Cas let the dwarf use the ax first. Khelgar was definitely at home with the ax as he broke the chair into three pieces with only two blows. I was again glad I didn't have to watch out for him anymore. He then gave the ax to Casavir, as I'd expected.

But, I had to laugh to myself, he was also a follower of Tyr too. Shain could be as well. I was a distinct minority, here, as usual.

Cas took his blows, breaking the back into nice small pieces. His look was oddly intent, looking like he would have liked to smite it, whether he realized it or not. He wasn't stopping after a handful of hits as the dwarf had.

I sighed, and said to Shain, "Would you be willing to find a sack for the pieces?"

As he left the room, I went up to Casavir. "Cas? Casavir? It's broken enough to move." I carefully shook his shoulder, and he froze. I took the ax out of his hands, and looked at the pieces.

Cas's face was blank, too blank. I didn't have any idea what to say.

He went over to the nearest bench, and sat down, probably to pray or something. Khelgar looked at Cas, worried. Then he looked at me with a look I couldn't decipher, and left, speaking to someone down the hall.

I finished the destruction with only a few chops, just to finish breaking up the arms and legs. Soon, the other two were back with a large sack. Cas seemed to be done with his prayer and was just staring off into space.

Khelgar and Shain went back to moving the shelves along the far wall.

"Cas, do you want to bring me the sack? This'll be much easier and more discreet than carrying the chair out." Talking to hide his silence, "Do you want to hold the bag open?" At his nod, I said, "Good."

I scooped up the wood and other debris into the sack. When done, I mimed ale and food to the dwarf, hoping he'd bring it here. He took Shain with him again.

Dragging the bag over to the bench, Cas followed my gesture to sit.

"Casavir? What is it? It's just kindling, now." Why was he like this now? Hells, I still had no idea what to say. I'd never really given a damn if he'd clammed up like this before. Much longer, and I'd have Karnwyr find Lon.

"No, I'm fine," he claimed in a flat voice.

That didn't even match my question and I snorted at that exaggeration, "Bullshit caked all over the watch bell!" but I finally had gotten his surprised attention with that.

"I was worried about what destroying the chair meant to her," he said quietly, after a sigh.

Ah, the light dawns. "That mind-fucker was cruel, and we had to take it. Unless you wanted to fight your way out through some innocents."

He slowly agreed, "It didn't take long to see you weren't his target. She was expecting arrests, at worst, not a..."

"Fucking star chamber!" I finished the sentence, more than a little pissed myself.

Now we were both angry, but at least his face wasn't dead blank now.

Cas continued, "I don't think Elondra's heard of them. Where'd you learn of them?"

"Where else? My dear trainers in Luskan. The turnover in the politics, fighting forces, and even within training classes was high, as were the lies and fear. They used show trials a lot, for jollies. Some were public spectacles, with gambling and feasting for the rich and stupid. I'd bet smarter ones stayed away."

"Ivarr should have his hands full. The church does not approve of star chambers, and will be notifying allies. Involving Ivarr and Troi directly was a grave mistake, compounded by an independent witness like Zinnea. We had too many priest witnesses. The only way that tactic could have possibly worked was if we had been conspiring." Cas's voice was steady now, with even a bit of a growl. "And once His charges were listed..."

"I kind of missed that..." I said, as Khelgar and Shain came back with cheese and ale.

Casavir looked surprised, but added thoughtfully, "We'd better talk about it later."

So we drank, and heard about the other matches from yesterday's tournaments from Khelgar and Shain. We still had to make two more stops, so Lon should have enough time.

_--Where is she, Karnwyr?_

_On the roof with the priest._

Good. "Any more to do here?" I asked.

Looking at the benches and desks in their new locations, Cas said, "No. Thank you, Khelgar and Shain. Was there anything urgent, Shain?"

"No, S... No, my Lord," he said, looking calm enough.

**Damn.** That was all I could think at first, and I clenched my fists.

Cas smiled, and said, "You don't have to worry about it unless we're in a formal situation. My Lady does not want that much fuss, and we agree."

Yeah, I suppose Lon and Casavir would both get upset if I started beating people if they 'fussed' like that.

--- x x ---

_--Casavir_

"Well, if there's nothing urgent, you can take off the rest of the afternoon after this, I'm sure the Commander is planning to be down tomorrow," I finished.

I waved him off, and turned to Khelgar. Bishop was snarling when he realized it could become a common thing. He'll have to start living with 'Sir' at least, as that is going to be ingrained.

"Well, lads. Anything else, ye need help with today?" Khelgar said, with a broad smile at Bishop's annoyance.

"No," I said, "we just have some things to move around now that we have our room back."

Bishop thanked him, which still surprised our friends at times. I still found that amusing.

Khelgar said, "I'll see you lads tonight, but I've a message to pass from me kin yet." He wandered off, probably to the _Phoenix_ to talk to the miners if any were still here.

"Do you know if that Lather ass is still here, or did he sneak away?" Bishop said unexpectedly.

Damn. He hadn't left with Nasher that I could see. "No, I don't know. We need to find out what happened to him. We can notify the duty watches, and even ask Wolf's crew to look for him, if they're careful."

Katriona was near the keep entrance, telling Wolf about orc fighting. By a minor correction he made, he must have heard the story at least a few times before. He was growing like a weed, and looked like he'd be allowed to enlist if he wanted soon.

When she noticed us, she ended the story and asked with a slight smile, "Do you require something, milord?"

I could tell she was remembering my bitter words about the nobility while we fought the orcs. "Just Casavir, please, outside formal occasions, please," I may have grimaced, as well. Bishop wasn't the only one who would need to get used to this.

Bishop growled again; Katriona and Wolf grinned openly.

"I think that means, translated from ranger-speak, Bishop too," I said, smiling briefly as well. But then, I was here on more serious business, and added, "We haven't seen Lather since the time everyone filed out yesterday. He didn't leave with Lord Nasher, so where is he?"

Their smiles ended too.

"I don't think he should be approached if anyone finds him, especially those younger," I said making strong eye contact with Wolf. "Just get away and report it. That whole event was alarming in many ways, and he should be counted an enemy of some kind..."

"I'm sorry, sir," Katriona said flatly. "I only found out a little bit beforehand that something was up, because a few more Greycloaks were requested from those stationed here. Tezzeman found out was was more than just an audience while you were out of the keep, and only got word out minutes before you returned, and we were ordered to say nothing by Lather."

Sighing, I said, "I understand. We had expected something milder, so don't worry about that. We don't know if he's still here, invisibly, or if he somehow fled magically."

"Check for his horse in the stables," Bishop suggested.

I nodded, even as Wolf looked eager to run off and do that. "Also, the watches in general need to learn and consider the existence of invisible intruders more seriously. Speak to Sand and the apprentice master to make it a priority project for them."

"That bastard Lather was pushing. Pushing too hard for some reason yesterday. Why? He couldn't have known what was going to happen, so what did he think was going to happen? What did he want or expect when he was pushing?" Bishop added, getting a surprised look from Katriona.

I expected a lot of that over the next few months, as people saw more of him when he wasn't being an ass. Though I don't think he'd appreciate the humor of it, I should mention it to Elondra.

After a moment, both Katriona and Wolf left to see to their people. Looking at Bishop, he looked like he was thinkin, and I could faintly hear the pup laughing at him.

"More eyes in a dangerous situation is a good thing," I said.

"Yeah, but how friendly and loyal are those eyes?" he said, looking bleak.

There wasn't much I could say to that, but some things would have to be taken on faith. "I don't believe there have been any transfers in since the war. We are far more likely to have transfers out as we have a larger force here than we really need outside wartime. But I can speak to Katriona, Bevil, or Shain to watch for general loyalties."

I wanted to stop by and see Veedle, to request the large table for negotiations in the old audience chamber, as soon as convenient. Maybe we should rename it as well, perhaps something like 'council chamber' or the like. "I want to order the table from the carpenters. Do you need to do anything before we start moving our things back down to our room?"

"I'll check on the pup, and meet you in the attic," Bishop said with a slight smirk.

"Do you know where our lady wife is?" I wondered, feeling pleased I could say it now.

"Last I checked, she was talking to Troi in the shrine, but I think she was planning to help take his things down to the temple too," Bishop said, looking annoyed.

I still wasn't sure if he understood why she'd help him with this small task. It still wasn't much past noon, we should have time to bring our things down and maybe a nap. I was still a bit tired from the last few days, as blessed as I felt from the outcome. I went down to request a table from Veedle, who seemed delighted at the request as usual. It should take at least a few tendays for a nice one, but there was no rush. I got a few sacks to help with the move too.

Back up to the attics, and I found I had gotten back before Bishop. I started packing things up. I packed the things into the magic bag, and then a sack. Bishop arrived and started dropping things in a couple sacks as well. We got everything in two trips, leaving only the chests and dressers that had been in the attic before.

I just realized, the toys were gone too. I wondered who had gotten them, and how long until I saw them again. Not that I really cared, it's not like they were illegal or immoral. Embarrassing, yes. At least I wasn't the only one flushing, sometimes.

Once down in our room, we put the sacks and packs around and on the desk for the moment, stripped the old sheets, and stuffed them into the one sack for later burning. The bed was looking tempting even before resheeting, as I tried to repress a yawn.

Leaving that burn sack by the door, I asked Bishop, "Where is Elondra now?"

After a moment, he snorted, and said, "Sleeping in the armory."

"Wake or carry?" I asked, suspecting I knew what was coming.

A proper Bishop leer greeted that question, "Guess."

"Then the next problem is deciding who."

He asked doubtfully, "Coin toss?"

I surprised him by saying, "Very well, but then we alternate unless there is a better reason not to."

He agreed, and I won the toss. She woke a little on the way back, and snuggled closer, making me smile. I fell asleep as well when we got settled in our room.

I woke with the watch bell, it hadn't been that long. I could feel both of them stirring as well. So I asked quietly, "Do we need to go to dinner?"

Elondra said, "I think I need the sleep more than food right now. Maybe in another couple hours."

Not even bothering to speak, Bishop shifted, and his breathing evened out again.

Well, that answered that. I moved closer to put my head against hers, and fell asleep immediately.


	4. Bonfire of Memories

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Crossroad Keep---**

_--Casavir_

When my nap ended, I was feeling much better along with the pleasing wake up from my lady. As I touched her cheek, I could see that she didn't look as tired as earlier, either. Her affection plain in her sleepy eyes, I pulled her close for another kiss, and nearly wished we could stay here for the rest of the evening.

Elondra was smiling when she sat up, and said, "We have a few things we have to do tonight. What are your ideas about the sheets?"

Bishop said wryly, "Well, pink is not my favorite color, but I prefer that to the noisy one. Red's okay too."

"Did Neeshka say anything to you about bleach or dye for them?" M'Lady asked.

Regretfully, I said, "Bleach is not recommended, and unless we want black sheets, I'm not sure additional dyes would help much. Forty-six enchantments." That much planning in a wedding prank was dismaying.

My lady said with only a slight smile, "On the bright side, it's only forty-four now, if she counted right. I'm half curious what the others are."

"Not enough to want interruptions that many times!" I had to say.

"No," she admitted, flushing, "Maybe we could throw it away after we trigger the enchantment. Pink or red?"

"Red." "Red!"

So we made up the bed and tied the white sheets into a bundle for handy throwing later, hoping the spell trigger was general enough to wear out the enchantment.

We restowed our possessions around the room, and she showed us the surprisingly many hidden cubbies in the room. Next we put a couple of wine bottles into the magic bag, as well as our weapons. I got the sack with the bedding to be burnt from by the doorway.

Stopping by the armory, Khelgar and Cormick were talking about training recruits over some ale. Cormick gave Elondra several documents, and returned to his discussion. Next we stopped by the audience chamber, where my lady got to see the new arrangement. She had taken a deep breath before entering, and smiled on seeing the new arrangement.

I pointed to the open space, which this morning had rows of benches, "I've requested a square table to be built for here. We still have extra lumber, so it just depends on when repairs are done. Shain and Khelgar were already moving things when we got here."

Elondra sighed, "I was so afraid he was going to do something rash when it was happening. I wonder how Sand stopped him."

Bishop said quietly after a moment, "I think Shain has forgiven me."

Yes, forgiving for that kind of hurt is a small miracle, and I thanked Lathander for that new start for him. For both of them, actually.

"I'm afraid you were outdone in cruelty. And this was organized cruelty, with only the slightest appearance of fairness. Without even a hope. Soon I could see it was something else, a..." she said, angrily looking for the words.

I said, "The term you're looking for is 'star chamber,' a perversion of fair trials where the accused has little or no chance if even brought in. Full of secrets and lies, and used by those in power to make sure they stay in power. No justice or law is involved, it is only a empty show. The only ones who know about these sessions beforehand are those corrupted and assisting..."

My lady's shock at this was palpable, "In Neverwinter?"

"Luskan has plenty of them. They can't have all the fun," Bishop said bitterly.

I reached out to hold her, but I began to speak again. "There is something rotten in the city. I don't think Nasher has been that corrupted as yet, as he seemed honestly horrified when Tyr's charges were given. And if it was a long rot, then something vile could have been done to you for Ember, like casting a geas on you to fight the shadowking for them. But Ivarr has been charged with cleaning up justice in Neverwinter, so that is not truly our task."

"Good," M'Lady murmured, "I don't really think I would be any good at that."

"Sounds like something you want to do, you're the one hot for justice," Bishop said with a mocking smile at me.

"Yes, it is his task, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to help. The perversion of a star chamber is more of a mockery than someone escaping mortal justice, because of the death of hope and active corruption inherent. It's one of the many things to keep followers of Tyr busy. I suspect more will be called in from other chapters, not counting what the other temples do. Politics in the city will be changing, just from that."

"That's too bad," Bishop said with great insincerity.

I could not disagree with his intent. I was suspecting my, or maybe our, next task was politics. Even if we were all more comfortable in the field. I was not inclined towards that kind of fight, but His appearance said it was important. Neither Elondra nor Bishop were going to be happy about it.

Elondra mused, "Well, then it will be a few days before it really hits, given travel time, message time, and how long it takes the gaggle of bards to hit town. I think I want to get there before it does. We can't do anything from here." Looking worried, she added, "Ivarr is may be at risk too, depending on the how many are involved in the rot before events here become too widely known."

He'd already left with Lord Nasher. I couldn't do anything about his risk from here.

I pulled back and asked, "We'll have to finish here quickly then. When is the soonest you can leave?"

"Late tomorrow, dinnertime probably." "I'm ready."

Well, we'd get a few hours travel in before it was too late for safe travel.

"We should tell the everyone our suspicions," Elondra said quietly.

"Of course. This is politics, and we're better at.. more direct conflict." I admitted.

Bishop was nearly snarling, but didn't say anything else.

Still looking unhappy, my lady said, "We'll have to get by. Lets stop at the armory again, and then get outside."

Bishop got the burn sack here. At the armory, Sand and Neeshka had joined Khelgar and Cormick for some cards.

M'Lady warned them, "We're only here for a minute, but let the others know. We think the politics in the city is about to change, and it would be better if we got there before it does. So we're leaving late tomorrow. This isn't going to be a grand adventure, though, but possibly as ugly as yesterday, so come only if you can take the muck."

They put their cards down, as solemn as I suspected we appeared already.

Elondra finished, "We've got something to do yet tonight, is tomorrow soon enough to make plans?"

No one objected, so we took our sacks out beyond the village. Soon it was a nice little fire.

--- x x ---

_--Elondra_

I just hoped Ivarr was going to be okay while traveling. He should, with his own guards, plus the Graycloaks.

We finally were burning that damn chair and sheets. And we have several more things to do to before we could sleep. Tomorrow night we should be out of the keep. I took out our weapons, and a blanket. We settled against a boulder, and both Cas and Bishop were quiet. I brought out the wine, as we could use a little mellow. So we sat, side by side for a while and rested while watching the flames burn up that throne.

Casavir spoke first, quietly, awhile staring intently into the fire, "I had been a little worried about why you wanted to burn this, my lady. I was afraid it was for hatred of the city and law, a sign of cutting civil bindings. And then I lost myself in only a moment when breaking up the chair for this."

I half hugged him, as this task was supposed to be mostly a diversion. Cas was a little stiff and awkward, worrying me.

"I'm sorry, Cas," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder, "I could have done it myself, I had to wait over an hour to even speak to them." I hadn't meant for him to get hurt during the cleanup.

He met my eyes a little bleakly, and admitted, "No, I seem to have gotten too adept at losing myself, even if it is a good cause. I'd thought that was over. How can I... when I get lost in dark places so easily?"

Shit, he hadn't been like this in such a long time. I remembered his time of being the lost Katalmach, and had thought it past and gone.

I held him closer, whispering, "No, we're here and it's not that dark."

Cas just held on. He was silent.

I asked, not even trying to make eye contact now, just holding him, "What did you get lost in?"

"Wrath, betrayal from those who should be trustworthy..." Casavir said so slowly, "The need to destroy something."

Bishop spoke for the first time, "Why?"

Casavir made a sound that could not be called laughter, and tried to pull away from me. I didn't let him.

I guessed after a long moment of silence, "Because he couldn't do anything direct while we were threatened yesterday. That came spilling out in a way he didn't expect today, right?"

Cas nodded and took a deep breath.

I had to be convincing. "But, we did the right thing. We told the truth and even gave that ass-hole enough rope to hang himself. It was told in a way that cannot be refuted. It was told to far too many to be forgotten. People in travelogues I read rarely lived very long afterwards, but we're still all here, worried mostly about petty politics, not dying from divine-energies burning us out. You didn't get lost seeking holy suicide, were you? You wanted to stop us being hurt. So you weren't that lost. Was he?"

"No," admitted Bishop, "it was only a few minutes. I'm sure Shain never noticed. And, you came out of it quickly, without even trying to kill me. Which was a nice change."

I could hear a smile with this comment.

Cas laughed at that, real laughter this time. He pulled back and looked at me carefully to ask, "Do you hate Nasher?"

"No," I had to say, "but I should say I can feel a 'not yet' weighing on my mind. I don't really trust him very much right now, and I don't know who in the city politics I trust, if any. I suspect we will learn during our next visit. Do you?"

"Not yet," he admitted.

"Don't look at me," Bishop said with a smile, "I always thought he could screw himself. I was only surprised how familiar it was to me. He had never before done anything to me directly, to get me really pissed. Now, let's just say if he had me this mad a couple years ago he would not have left the keep, except in a box. You two seem to think he may not be a lost cause, and who am I to argue that? I'd be perfectly willing to put down a rabid dog, too, and hit the trail."

I turned Cas's face towards me, "When you get worried about how things affect us, take a moment to think on how it affects you, too. I hear we're kind of close. And don't worry, I'm pretty good at finding hidden things, even if I'm not as good as Neeshka."

Cas smiled and we shifted to again face the fire, after Bishop tossed a couple more pieces on.

A little later, Bishop told us about the name he made up from the Illefarn wordbook, Enthaen. It was pretty and an unexpected admission from him, even if so very few might ever learn it. I don't think I cared what his original name was, only that he had been cut off from his past by lies. We all had unknown origins. In some way, he had the best chance of any of us to learn something. I'd given up on learning anything more about my past, and Cas's past looked to be the same blank slate.

A trio of orphans we were, not that it was that uncommon in any but the most stable lands.

We watched the flames for a while longer, putting more debris on the flames. The wine was almost gone. Though this was pleasant, we need to talk about one more thing, and I had delayed enough. I cleared my throat, and they stiffened at the sudden noise.

Slowly, I said, "We still haven't really talked about our visions."

Bishop said something foul, and I found myself smiling.

"Yeah, maybe. But we just didn't have the time before now to talk about it while both awake and private. My other vigils had no visions. What do they really mean? Is there someone we can ask to explain them?" I asked, hoping someone was an expert at these.

Shaking his head, Cas said, "Not really, my love. Visions are not that common and depend too much on the person and situation. A stranger would not know either of those enough to help, as a sword could mean protection, fighting, severing something, or as a sign of knighting."

I'd been hoping they had an expert or even a book to check, and sighed.

"The visions are messages for the supplicant," Casavir said quietly, "another would be unlikely to know the mission He has for us..."

"Crap!" Bishop objected. "I don't do for Tyr."

"I know that, Bishop. This is what I know about them from training. I doubt anyone, outside our friends, might know enough to add anything relevant," Cas said calmingly. "While I was not given a mission as Ivarr was, I'm sure He has plans for me. For us."

Bishop looked like he had eaten something sour. I brought my arm up to rub his back a little. I wasn't quite happy to have Tyr's attention either. I could feel Casavir doing likewise to me; his eyes were sympathetic to us. It really didn't matter that much if his god had a mission for Cas, or us as well. I wasn't gonna to leave him alone to face something. Bishop would probably get pulled in as well. But he wasn't going to be happy about it.

I was very glad that the trial I feared was on hold for quite a while, at minimum, but I was afraid to term it a favor or debt to Bishop. We had time now and I was very grateful, but he was so angry when my uncle called his in. I didn't want that kind of anger to color our marriage, so I don't think I'll bring that observation up.

"I guess we really need to think about plans, especially if we each were making Neeshka itch earlier," I said, hoping Bishop would remember it wasn't all bad.

He did smile faintly at that, and pulled me closer so our faces touched before sighing. After a moment, I pulled Casavir closer as well. He would not want us to feel trapped, even if **I** was feeling it again myself.

Forcing a smile, I said, "Retirement is looking better and better, being able to choose a bit more of my life someday."

Looking alarmed, Cas started to say something.

But I shook my head, "Not that badly. That is surely part of marrying a paladin: you getting missions, waiting up someday as you're off saving some kids from a troll when you were getting a case of wine, and you hauling some ass who attacked a lass to the watch. Expecting anything else is stupid, and you would not be you if I asked you to give it up. But I will admit I was hoping for a quieter life than the war was."

After another long moment, Cas said, "We don't know what our future will be. The only clues we have are those visions we had. Even a minor detail from them, that we remember, could help us."

Thinking about it, I wished I was better at words, as any words I could think of were only a pale... shadow of what I felt at the time. They were looking into the fire as well, and Bishop reached to put more onto it.

Watching another piece of wood catch fire, I felt much warmer from my husbands than from the small fire. I realized I was stalling, still, not wanting to think about getting a vision. That was silly, it happened. I hadn't sought it, hoped never to play guessing games with only gods knew what was at stake, but Cas needed to know.

I took a deep breath, and started, "I'd been thinking, seriously most of the time, and realized I was looking down at us kneeling there in the low light. I'm not quite sure how much light there was when it started. It was quiet, and suddenly, I was somewhere else standing on a flat plane with nothing else in sight. I could do almost anything, go anywhere, as the moonlight shone on me. I saw no blue moon, though."

"Even when it started with watching us from above," I said with a smile, "I didn't feel like when I was in that damn cell. I was happy, instead of despairing. I knew you both were somewhere else, but I wasn't worried about that. I remember hoping you were feeling the same happiness.

"Something interrupted that moment, and I realized even then, that this was strange, that nothing like this had happened before Solace Glade or in the temple before Lorne. But with that thought, I was armored and armed," I paused, to take a sip of wine from the bottle. Reluctantly, I admitted, "It was the shard sword again, I knew that, even though it looked different, more like a real sword. A blade I wanted, instead of one I was forced to use. But I somehow spread out in all directions like a ripple in a pond until there was no me anymore."

"Sand might want these details," Cas said, even as he was still thinking.

I dug out a scrap of parchment from my bag and wrote notes as small as I could.

Bishop asked in a flat voice, "That thing is still missing, isn't it? You don't know what happened to it?"

"No, the last I know I had it was before I went through the gate, right after Cas. It was gone when I woke in the other plane, but maybe it was buried in the Mere or lost on that other plane. The gate hurt when I went through it, and I don't know how long the gap until I was alert again," I was trying not to think of after that.

Cas leaned close, and met my eyes, saying, "Why did you insist on going last, my Lady?"

Shaking my head, I said, "I'm not sure. Some combination of my own links to shadows and the shard sword and the Illefarn blessings, in the dredges of their world dissolving around us. I was afraid the gate was going to collapse when I went through or something bad. I didn't want to risk you all getting smashed if I was right. I thought my links to shadows would give me the best odds of either damaging the gate myself or using it last successfully."

"You still have the piece of it still inside you, don't you?" Bishop said bleakly.

"As far as I know," I allowed. "I'd really rather not get cut open enough to be sure."

"We can find a way to confirm that with a divination. The change in the shard sword is of note. While you were linked to it, you rarely used it. Will it need to be reforged or what does the change mean?" Cas was musing, but then added, "Guidance from a vision is only a start, less clear than the ones priests or druids like Elanee get from their gods. Hopefully, there will be some commonalities, like Ivarr and I had last year."

"Fine," Bishop said with a growl. "I'd closed my eyes as I thought, there wasn't much to see in the dark. I wasn't sleepy, and opened my eyes to see how long until dawn and getting it over with. When my eyes opened, I was in a deep woods, hunting deer. I saw a doe, close enough to see her eyes clearly.

"She..." here he paused a moment, and shook his head slightly, no longer growling, "she met my eyes and bounded away. I hadn't taken a shot, even though my bow was in my hands and there'd been no reason I could see not to. When she leapt into the underbrush, I sprang to follow. I was leaping, and my vision and hearing changed as I was leaping on four legs as easily as I can walk now. But then I didn't even realize this, and was thrilled to be almost flying through the woods over and through any obstacle, chasing the doe. I dimly realized I was a buck after my antlers snagged slightly on some underbrush, but it didn't matter as another buck was close and was also chasing her. The rest of the herd was elsewhere, and my pursuit in the night forest was the best thing there was."

Another breath, and Bishop began to speak, slower again, "With one leap, I found myself floating in a lake so large I could not see the shore. The lake was of blue and green fire, but it didn't burn me. Bobbing high in the lake like a boat, were you both, myself, the keep, and what seemed to be hundreds of doors of all kinds. Cabinet doors, room doors, ship hatches, trap doors, split doors, castle doors, stall doors, and more. The keep seemed to have at least one tail and ticks on them. A whirlpool appeared in the lake of fire, and I spun into it feeling like I was falling."

"That's all I saw," Bishop said with tones of finality.

Carefully, Casavir said, "The fires in the lake sound like the blessings from our wedding, Tyr and nature. The three of us in the lake is not surprising, but is the keep our home or does it have additional relevance, as it did during the war?"

I was trying to catch up in my notes, when Bishop asked, "What about the hatches and doors? What do they mean? What about the rest of it?"

With a slight smile, Cas said, "This is what makes visions such a challenge. Trying to guess, but not waste too much effort or be mislead by wishful thinking."

There was another silence as I wrote this down and got a couple details repeated. The light we'd put off seemed to be fading now, even though it was hard for me to tell. This'd make Neeshka happier.

When I had caught up, Casavir asked Bishop, very carefully, "Why did you pause when you told of meeting the deer's eyes?"

"I did?" Bishop asked, sounding surprised. "I don't know. Something was wrong, but I don't remember what..."

To my surprise, Cas passed the wine bottle over to Bishop, who took a long pull and looked into the fire again. I looked over my notes adding a couple missing letters and words as he thought. I knew jack about visions, and just wanted to stay quiet. Once I had finished my corrections, Bishop pulled me closer for a lingering kiss.

When we finished and I opened my eyes again, about to start grinning, he froze and his face went blank. For what seemed like forever he didn't move at all. I could only look at him, worrying. A quick look at Casavir and he was watching us carefully as well.

Finally, Bishop met my eyes, and said, "The doe had gray eyes. The other buck had blue ones. Two bucks during a rut should have been trying to beat each other's heads in with their antlers. There were other bucks elsewhere, but they didn't matter at all."

Oh, shit. I hoped that didn't mean we were fated to end our days in the forest worrying about becoming someone's venison. I managed to say, "At least there doesn't seem to be any real threat in your vision. Mine had some threat close if I had weapons in hand."

"The keep tail with ticks could be those caves the gith came out of. We didn't get them fully checked out but their most interior points may not be that far from the storage cellars in the keep," Casavir said slowly so I could note it down.

I had a moment to have a drink and flex my fingers from the writing.

Cas began his, "When my vision began I was floating with my arms wide to feel, I felt as if I could touch everything, anywhere. I could feel His attention, almost burning my flesh away, as I stretched out to touch more," he said this, and I saw his eyes were almost glowing again.

Smiling slightly for a moment, Cas continued, "I could feel the winds whipping through me, bone deep. There were storms coming, and I could see windtwists off in every direction, with things crawling out of them. These creatures were hunting us, foul corruption and darkness in anything they touched, as far from light, life, and nature as evil can get. Our weapon was silvered as a bolt from the heavens engulfed us and raised us."

We were silent for a moment, as I wondered about the change to plural.

I waited another minute and said, "Bishop's may have been more a warning or omen, but ours were closer to some action as we had weapons. Mine felt more like I was waiting."

"That bolt was more as if the time was now, no more waiting. It was time for us to act, and the ball was rolling down the hill," Cas said, sounding a bit detached.

After a moment Bishop added, "I wonder if the whirlpool in mine was also the windtwists. One I entered, the others had things coming out."

"Creatures hunting us. Like all the damn gith weren't enough," I had to mutter. "Couldn't they find something better to do with their time?"

Cas spoke again, "Moonlight, blue fire, a bolt from the heavens: Tyr." He paused, looking serene at this, "The expansions sound very like what happened yesterday."

"Yeah," Bishop said less happily, "but why did the 'we' in your vision have only one weapon? That sword is gone."

"It was silvered though, like in my vision," Casavir pointed out.

"One weapon ain't gonna help us a lot," I wasn't happy at the idea of that sword again. It was a pretty toy, for all its magic, but didn't fit in my hand like a real blade.

"The sword in the visions could mean something else that we need to find. Like omens, we can guess wrong," Casavir said sadly.

There wasn't much more to be said after that.

It took me a few more minutes to finish the notes and for them to help with corrections, but no one had any more ideas. By this time the fire had used all the fuel we brought and gone out.

I asked, "Any other ideas to add to this?" They only shook their heads, so I added, "Then let's see if Sand is still up."

We put out the embers with dirt from the pit, and I led them to one of my caches in a tree about twenty feet away.


	5. Nooks and Crannies

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Crossroad Keep ---**

_--Bishop_

I was getting amused by Lon's equipment stashes now. I doubt I would have found this one, even if I'd been looking. Lon may not have gotten any knack at tracking from Daeghun, but she knew hiding things.

These visions. Enough details overlapped that they fit together. And it sounded like Cas had less, only two of these when he went looking for Lon, and lit off as soon as he had them. I think I owed him an apology, but wasn't sure how to say it.

_Just say it, he won't mind if it's awkward. _ Karnwyr told me.

"Cas, these vision things are enough to make you piss. I'm didn't... I'm sorry I..." I really didn't want to show my idiocy to her, even now, and didn't know what to say next.

He said as we reached the quiet village, "That's okay, you didn't say anything I hadn't thought myself, almost daily."

Ouch, rub a little salt in it. I'd struck guilt. I'd wanted to then, but now I'd seen more of what it cost for him to seem calm.

Lon took a breath to say something, but didn't. I wondered how much she was guessing, but was glad she hadn't. The guard was relieved to see our return and we reached the armory shortly. The only one still there was Sand with a couple books and a goblet.

"Ah, out scaring the crickets again? Wouldn't it be more convenient staying in the keep?" he said with a small smirk.

Snippy, Lon said, "No. Burning off some deadwood. You might want to take a look at this," tossing him her notes, rolled up.

"Your visions, I presume? It's about time, as close mouthed as you've been about them," the elf said crossly, even as he was eagerly reaching for the notes.

"We were a little distracted," I snarled at him.

Sand's only response as he began to read was a "Hmm."

We sat together on a bench, and after a moment Lon was skritching my hair and my eyes had drifted nearly shut. After a little bit, Sand had stopped reading and wasn't doing anything.

A few more minutes and Lon asked, "Any first thoughts?"

Sand looked at us again smugly. "Many. You asked earlier for another reference..."

He flipped back through some pages of the one, which I could see it had illustrated text from here. Then he gestured her over to the table. She looked at it, while I followed and tried reading over their shoulders.

Lon read out loud, "The city of doors, Sigil, crossroads of the planes."

Sand said, "And this book is one of the most reputable sources for planar information, and I could write more on a single scroll than this has about Sigil. The people who know anything are usually indifferent to people from the Prime plane. I've only met a few who seemed to be experienced planar travelers." After a pause, he continued, "Was the tail of the keep fixed or animated? Did it move like a horse or wolf tail, or was it an unmoving shape attached like a tail?"

"Unmoving, kind of pudgy like a sausage," I said. "But we did find four caves yesterday where the gith waited before they attacked."

Sand said something, probably foul this time, and then asked in disbelief, "You had a warning?"

Baring my teeth, I snarled, "As if I knew it was a warning. How would I know? I never had visions before, that didn't involve a pipe."

I had to stop, as I remembered my nightmares when I thought Lon was dead. The dreams where I was tried by them both and hung, and a more recent one where they were also hung as I was already dying on gallows... while wearing our wedding clothing. What was happening to me? This was over a year ago, and Cas's god would not have bothered with me then, except to smite me.

"I am sorry, Sand," Casavir was saying, sounding guilty. "The visions didn't seem urgent, and..."

"We were just more worried about Nasher," Lon said firmly, pulling us closer.

"Indeed," said Sand. "The vortex or whirlpools probably represent gates. You were doing something like astral projection before, a dangerous way to reach the astral plane. A silver sword like the shard sword or lesser ones many gith use, will kill that kind of traveler instantly, and quite permanently. Your vigil visions included some kind of elevation or expansion, but I suspect that may be more related to your patron powers or that so-called hearing's events than your opponents." With some irony, he said, "Congratulations, Commander, it looks like planewalking is in your future."

Nature didn't seem to live there from these visions, but I wasn't going to be left behind.

Cas was saying carefully, "Don't the gith live on the astral, where Zhjaeve's people fight them?"

"Yes," Sand said with a slight smile, "I will speak with her in the morning, once there is a cleaner copy of these notes. I want to check some of my references." The elf rose to his feet, plainly in thought.

"Thank you, Sand," Lon said with a touch of formality as he left us.

Alone now, we went back to our room, with me pulling a grinning Lon along quickly. At least this time we'd gotten back before midnight, to a room with a lock. I was wondering what the enchantment's sound was going to be this time, and I was sure they were too. I didn't care enough to just sleep. This was our honeymoon, dammit, the only part of getting married that had sounded any fun.

I was enjoying her moan, when I realized we were kissing and Lon wasn't making that noise. We stopped and I wasn't alone in listening. But it sounded like we were still quite busy. I couldn't quite decide if it was us or some who sounded like us. Then I was sure.

It was a race as to who would toss the bundle away, but when it smacked the far wall, it was quiet enough to ignore.

"Making her itch, is not enough for this," I said in the dead silence.

Neither Lon nor Casavir objected this time and we were quieter before we slept.

In the morning, Casavir was already out of bed when I woke, and I kissed her awake as well.

Cas must have just finished his prayers, as he asked, "Are we going to resume our sparring in the morning, or pick another time?"

Morning was fine with me, and we dressed. It was almost odd to be going back to regular sparring, but kind of fun. We even washed up and made it to breakfast in the Great Hall. Karnwyr was acting smug, and I wondered why.

Sand, Zhjaeve, and Grobnar were examining a parchment, probably our notes. Cormick and his lady were dressed for travel, as were the still a little tired looking, but pleased, bards.

We got some food, and I was trying to figure out if we had to separate to prepare for travel. I had hoped to spend more time in bed for at least a few days.

Lon told us as we were eating, "We need a chunk of the morning for the caches, after that I'll need to do a number of official things."

"We can probably talk to the others on the road, and we'll need a horse for Zhjaeve, if she comes," said Casavir.

Listening to the other people eating and talking, the general discussion was still mostly about the tournaments, feasting, and snickering comments about the many impending weddings. Quieter talk about the hearing was probably the undercurrent.

Once done eating, Lon spoke to Cormick. She said, "I suspect you should take an extra detachment with you. Until the news spreads, we all could be targets. I wish the various apprentices were far enough along to be of assistance."

The Greycloak smiled grimly and said, "Thank you, Commander."

"So, I'll just say farewell, and good travels. We should get to the city not too much behind you. After that, will depend on politics, I'm afraid," Lon said with a slight smile.

Cormick agreed, "I understand. Good travels to you, too."

Still with a half smile, she said, pitched a bit louder, "Congratulations on winning the tournament, Marshal. Sorry, we didn't give you a proper celebration. But, you're always welcome here!"

There were some cheering, which grew, and applause. They shook, gripping arms, but it became a hug anyway. But they said farewell again, and Cormick and his woman left for their journey.

Next, she went over to the table where the visiting bards were huddled over their coffee, all still looking tired. They were quite happy to chatter at her and to receive their gifts. She was trying to talk seriously to them, but I'm not sure if she even had their attention. She said her farewells, and was shaking her head as she came back to us.

"I don't know if a thing I said sank in," she mused quietly. "I was hoping we might request a little discretion, but..."

"Yeah, but I think we're stuck with the hand we were dealt," I said, pitched only for them to hear.

Cas said with a happy smile, still a little strange to see on him, "A little more faith, you two." Followed by an almost bone-crunching hug of Lon and I.

Still not quite the happiest thought I've had. Lon's face was a bit neutral as well. She didn't feel a calling to Tyr as Cas did, either. We exchanged a glance, and put on smiles. I was feeling particularly exposed to enemies myself, and just breathed in their scent as we stood there.

We'd made it through, alive, and almost unscathed. Other than Casavir's cheerfulness and our... my past becoming public knowledge. We'd survived a corrupted trial.

After a few minutes Lon said, "Let's do that tour. I need to review and repack them, anyway."

"Where to first?" Cas asked.

"Well, if we're leaving later today, we should check on horses," Lon said with a smile.

The first was hidden up above the tack room, up very high in a wall. Then we visited other chambers for several more. She gave me a ring afterwards. The armory had the panel I broke and another. There was that bunch in our bedroom and even one off in a far corner in the attic. A bit shamefaced, Lon showed us one tucked under a loose stone in Tyr's rooftop shrine, right under the bas relief.

Casavir, shook his head, and said flatly, "I would appreciate it, if that one was closed up."

Lon sighed heavily, and gathered the items out of the hole. It must have been fairly deep, as it included an oilskin wrapped long dagger, nearly a short sword's length, a number of potions, and another ring.

I wasn't sure what either of their moods were right now, and stayed quiet in the brittle silence.

"That's it, for the keep. The rest are in Neverwinter or West Harbor," she said quietly.

The silence was stretching too long now, and I wasn't sure why. "What am I missing?" I asked, "Why is the silence thick enough to slice?"

In a nearly flat voice, Casavir said, "I hadn't thought you would be so disrespectful..." And he tightened his lips, visibly omitting his usual formal endearment.

Lon winced and looked stricken, but said quietly, "I found it that way, with a rusty mace and decayed potion bottles."

That even sounded like an emergency cache for a priest.

He looked down, and said "I'm sorry, M'Lady."

Unusually bitter, Lon said, looking down at the roof deck, "That's okay, you expect it sometimes, in my line of work."

My own throat tight, I tried pulling them closer, but they were both stiff and resisted. I'd been thinking of asking something, but this was not the time.

_--What do I do now, Karnwyr?_

_What are they forgetting?_

Well, that this is stupid, Tyr must approve of her. But they were both standing here like they had sticks up their asses. The only thing I could think of was only something to get her attention. Not that kissing her was ever any kind of chore to me.

I hadn't changed my embrace at all, so Casavir had a front row seat. Lon relaxed though, and I smiled to myself, and wondered how long it would take.

A moment later Cas must have begun to feel left out, and he jerked to pull back, but I wasn't going to allow that. Lon must not have either, and he would have to use more strength to force his way out. I trailed away from her mouth, and as usually happened Lon kissed him after only the faintest of sighs.

Leaning my head back, I said, injecting some venom, "That was fucking stupid of both of you."

They both froze, and I dropped my arms, saying, "You should have known better. Lon, you could have easily warned us or mentioned how you found it. But you, Casavir, have to remember we are not sworn to your order. She just hid things as contingencies for emergencies. Nothing new there. Even if she had made that cubby, the altar is fine, and we know she has approval. I thought you had left Crossroad Keep, Ivarr."

His wince was the larger of the two.


	6. Points of Departure

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Crossroad Keep ---**

_--Casavir_

The sunshine felt cold as I felt only a handspan tall. I should have known better, and I didn't even have the excuse of a pending wedding or Nasher's visit to fool myself. I wasn't as comfortable with her roguish side as I thought I was. I was stupid, there'd been no reason and I hurt my wife.

"I am sorry, My Lady, so very much." I kissed the back of her hand, and ran it up by my eye for something half-remembered. I didn't know how long it might be, until she stopped expecting distrust again. "I wish I could unsay my idiocy." I held her, very tight, and then whispered, "You always have my love, never doubt that."

Elondra whispered back, her eyes sad, "I want your approval so much, Casavir."

"Always."

Bishop joined us, saying, "Hey, I'm the idiot, here! You can't be that, it's mine: we all signed some stupid papers. Pick another one."

I had to laugh at that and Elondra smiled too. I felt better.

After a few more minutes, we sank down to the roof deck, and held onto each other. After a few more I heard the watch bell, and we separated a little as the patrol should be through soon.

Bishop broke the silence saying, "The other thing I think we still need to hear, is just what happened in that hearing. I don't remember most of it, which might be a bad thing."

"Nor I," M'Lady said, to my surprise. "I was saying something, and then I was on the floor. I just remember being pissed, really pissed."

"You and Casavir were speaking at the same time, the same words," Bishop said with an odd flatness. "Magic fire spread out from him, a lot of it, but the flames didn't even feel hot." Another pause, and he added, "I didn't hear anything else until we all woke."

Elondra blinked at this, "Fire, flames? No, I jumped up, pulling you up with me. So pissed I was close to lunging for one or the other of them. I just ignored the little weasel, and yelled at Nasher about the... lack of justice and mercy in his city. Then I was leaning against you both on the floor."

"Heh," Bishop said, "That's more than I remember. I don't even remember what you two were saying, only that you were using the same words for a minute. The blue fire spread out from Casavir, and I could hear Karnwyr's hunting howl even as I faded away." Here was a pause too long, but then he added, "Damn, I faded away like a bucket of water in a lake. Wasn't that in one of our visions?"

I hugged them both. I'd thought they remembered more. Elondra looked befuddled.

Sighing, I said, "No, there was more to it than that. I think the first part was your words for the denunciation, like my visitations, but the last part was definitely Him speaking about things you couldn't know. For an instant, I was outside and could see everyone in the room, and our eyes were all His fire. He was standing over us, battle ready. After the charges, He told Ivarr of his duty, and told everyone to go. I was worried when I saw how little you both were even breathing after His blessing and departure."

"That sounds familiar," Bishop said with a smirk.

I acknowledged that objection. "Yes, it feels much different from the inside. I'm sorry I discounted your concerns."

Elondra said cautiously, "We'd better know what those charges were, since the weasel or his friends may act on what we don't remember."

True. "Do you wish to start with what you remember?" I asked.

She sighed, and said, "The jerk asked if we were trying to evade justice, if the dead or maimed didn't deserve a speaker for them. I rose, and said we were seeking a fair... atonement. But this wasn't..."

I interrupted her, "This is where His fire appeared around me I think." I'd been outraged by the whole farce, but this was the spark.

"Huh. I just remember being so mad he was crying for justice for the dead, when this was an unjust mockery of a trial," my lady said in a whisper.

I had to smile at that, "I think we were all angry about that." How could I have forgotten how blessed we had been?

My lady resumed her recounting, "But this wasn't a fair hearing, but an example of sleaze, innuendo, and cruelty. There is little there, no high justice, no low justice, when mobs and convenience rule. Fenthik was guilty of being fooled. Did that priest of Tyr get fair treatment? Did he get a just trial? Did he get a chance for repentance or atonement? No, he got hung by the mob. Did anyone even try to stop it? ! After that low murder, he was called traitor and buried without trial. That insult and injustice turned one of your greatest warriors down the wrong path and almost destroyed your city. Did you learn from Fenthik?"

It was almost a surprise when her voice stopped at that, as I had been remembering it as a close match. And that my lady, another hero of the city, gave Bishop his chance down in the Garius' trap as well. The city had been better served than it realized. I blinked, the moment broken again.

"And that's when I woke on the floor," Elondra said quietly.

Bishop snickered, and then added, "I wish I had seen Nasher's face then, when all this crap came home to him."

I sighed, and said, "You remember much of it. This was the rest of what was said: 'But justice, mercy, and forgiveness are not found in Neverwinter. So no, I do not trust the justice and mercy of the city for any I have care for."

"Here is where I think you were no longer speaking: 'For too long, have you been allowing convenience dictate to you. The ends do not justify the means, the ends and means are one. You decry your opponents, but you are becoming as they, with tainted justice in all arenas. This injustice will stop, or the next Heroes will have a different target."

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I resumed what I knew, "Then He spoke to Ivarr, charging him with oversight and verifying and witnessing fair trials. Then He said for them all to begone from the chamber."

Bishop snickered again, while Elondra and I were still as I remembered this.

"I just bet Nasher enjoyed being told he was becoming like Luskans. Not that the star chamber didn't tell us that," he said cynically.

M'Lady tightened her embrace a moment.

One more thing I noticed, I should address now, while it is fresh. "You realized something else didn't you, Bishop?"

"Nothing important, just missing hunting a little. Had a craving for venison, it was bear last month," he said with a leer I could hear towards Elondra, "or was it a bare dear?"

"We could meet you in Neverwinter, if you want to go hunting..." my lady said uncertainly.

"Hunting Lather is much more appealing," he said firmly.

I saw it was after noon. "How much is there left to do, before we can depart?"

Elondra listed, "Shain, Veedle, Katriona, and packing. Including all our our court clothing."

"I'll speak to Katriona and pack. We all should eat as well," I told them.

"Our architect's plans won't take long, but I have several things for Shain," my lady said with a sigh. "I should be done before mid-afternoon to help with packing, as I'm still redoing my travel pack. We're going to need to buy more clothing, so we don't have to haul it around as much."

"Or a packhorse, or another magic bag," said Bishop wryly.

I was afraid this was going to require more than just that.

--- x x ---

_--Elondra_

I'd realized none of us commented about the threat at the end of Tyr's charges. I wasn't sure if the next Heroes meant we would be able to retire soon, or if we would be dead. I was just hoping that the next heroes was measured in a god's view of time.

I thought I'd been upset when Bishop was mad at me, but when I was afraid I'd lost Cas's approval, I just didn't know what to do. It was a much darker place. Bishop had disapproved of my actions so often, I was a little used to it. But I was so afraid of losing Casavir's respect.

When the patrol came through, we got up and left for our own preparations.

Our architect, Veedle, must have been the lovechild of an earth elemental, he loved his work so. The repairs from the last attack would soon be complete, and he had some preliminary sketches for a village hall. We spoke on my hope for two large chambers and situating it for future expansion, and I selected the idea I liked better so he could get started while we were gone. He never needed much direction, which was good as I might be able to build a shed on my own.

Next I returned to my work room, where Shain was adding another parchment to the pile for me to look at. Burning the stack would be more fun, but I picked up the papers and told him we'd be leaving later today. I wanted to get as much done as I could before I left for another extended time. At least I could leave the papers here behind me.

I asked that he arrange for a bench up near the shrine, in case we had another visitor like Troi who wished to use it. I mentioned that we were thinking we needed assistants for our next festival, and if he could keep an ear out for people who might be interested in that, perhaps for winter. We made up the commendation list draft. He'd do a formal copy while I was packing. I was going to add his name before I turned it in.

Then we got down to work, as I didn't know how long it would be until I would be back home. I was going to have to increase the taxes a small bit, so future events could be paid for internally, though I wasn't happy at that. I was a little late finishing, but the pile was gone. I'm sure it would regrow much too quickly.

I ran upstairs and repacked my bags. I finally felt ready to wear again the armor I wore against the shadowjerk, which was better quality, with stronger enchantments. I had a few other things I wanted to swap in or out. Cas and Bishop were just about done, and had clothing drying.

"Bishop, do you want that bow?" I asked, "I've already got one. I just kept it here, in case I thought I might run out of arrows..."

His grin said it all, so I got back to rearranging my remaining items with things from my cubbies. I'd have to buy more, yet again, in the city, when I had some time.

Done with that, I was starting to read for a while before dinner from the one book Sand got me, when the watch bells woke me. I had somehow moved from the chair to the bed, and they were stirring as well. I was half-curious as to which of them had moved me, but it didn't really matter, beyond the fact that they were working things out themselves.

As I was putting on my armor, admiring the mithral links' shine, I said, "We have to swing by the workroom and armory, I forgot to eat."

They both had a neutral looks on their faces, too neutral for just my missing a meal.

So I continued, "I need to pick up the pretty commendation list before we go."

Still no change. Oh, the armor. The armor, last seen covered in my blood.

I pointed out, "Be practical. This is the best armor I've owned. Hard to replace, and much better than what I was wearing the last few months. And I wasn't wearing it when it got that bloody. It's in good shape, and we did beat the shadowjerk while I wore it. That's got to be worth a few points for nerve."

"But the ass had it."

It didn't matter which of them said it, I could see they agreed. That might not always be a good thing.

"Well, like any other loot we got from him, it's ours now. Do you really want me to wear lesser armor?" I asked, wondering if logic would work right now.

Casavir suggested, "I'm sure we could get you more protective armor."

"You know I rely more on dodging in and out more, can you see me tumbling around much in plate? Nor do I think there's any as heavily enchanted plate here," I reminded him. This was an old disagreement about tainted armor, though neither Sand nor Elanee had found any flaw in it when we found it. "Cas, this is more protective than most any but the most highly enchanted plate armors. At least, what should I wear on the journey?"

Reluctant silence at that.

I hoped they'd get over it on the trip, and continued, "Well, then this is what I'm going to wear. We're going to have to spend on less practical things for a time, I doubt buying new armor is a good idea. We could be forced to leave the _Flagon,_ which will take lots of money." Maybe I could scrounge enough for some additional enchantments or maybe alter its appearance.

Cas's was the milder comment of the two, but they didn't object any more. I trotted towards the council room to see Shain while they went directly to the Armory. When I got there, I saw everyone was set for travel.

"Commander, we need to speak of certain things away from here," Zjhaeve said gravely.

I wasn't sure if I'd quite forgiven her yet. She also seemed cautious, though she had helped fight after the tournament.

"Okay," I agreed, feeling petty for a moment.

We left the Keep in a short time, and once we were well away, Grobnar began playing a bubbly tune, very quietly.

Zjhaeve began, "Know that your guesses sound true. But there is more involved. I have told you of the power of all the silver swords before, how they can slice a soul in two. Know that these swords are only given to lieutenants of the lich queen, and they consider it a great dishonor to be in any hand but their own. My people consider it a great coup to steal one away, in our many battles across the trackless depths of the astral plane. But they are still only swords, with other enchantments not necessarily any more powerful than found here in your lands. They are the infamous silver swords of the gith."

My stomach was churning now, but I wasn't sure why.

She resumed her lecture. "But you should know that across the planes, the power of belief is paramount. The gods are in many ways, belief made manifest. Strong enough belief can make an oasis in Ba'ator, or a prison in Bitopia. While neither we, nor our enemies the githyanki, believe in gods, we do have our beliefs. The only one we share is of the first and greatest of us. The one who freed us from the slavery of the mind flayers, Gith. I thought you had understood this before, but what you carried, was not just a silver sword of the gith, but the silver sword of Gith."

The sliver in my chest pulsed with her words. I met both Cas's and Bishop's eyes, also filled with alarm. This had the feel of truth that that gith bitch had never quite reached in her taunting explanation in the cave back when we'd rescued Shandra.

"Know that I had been sent to the Prime to retrieve this sword, and bring it back whole to my people. But when it was reforged, it let me know my mission was over, and then was quiet," she admitted reluctantly.

I had trouble reconciling this mission with how much she had helped against the shadowking. But it did better explain why a planewalker had come here if this was considered a backwater. I was **not** going to think about the piece of a sword inside me as being intelligent. What then, was its purpose?

"Why did you help during the war, then?" I had to ask.

"Know that what I said before was true, the King of Shadows was a threat that even the githyanki recognized. The sword had been here this long. There was no rush, especially if it had not been **the** sword or was broken," she admitted.

I guess I would have to accept that, Cas had never felt ill intent in her. I asked her, "Can you explain more about what we saw in our visions?"

"First I would like to ask about your traveling visions in that song of the bard's," Zhjaeve asked carefully.

I was surprised, "I don't know what that was. I didn't know then what was happening. At the time, I was more than half convinced they were delusions or dreams from dying."

Casavir and Bishop had moved closer to me, and I tried to smile at them. While I'd only thought a tenday had passed after the battle, one had been convinced I was long dead, and the other feared the same.

Zjhaeve prodded, "But did you see a thread of light coming from you? Knowing what this was may help."

This I knew a tiny bit of from my recent study, "No, there was no soul cord. I had no body, unlike astral travel. But I could see people and places, like the border ethereal. Then, I didn't know even this, or care why I'd found some respite." Just remembering this was reminding me too much of being so alone in the darkness and pain.

Swallowing through my painful throat, I was now gritting my teeth when I added, "That was why it was a dream I welcomed, an escape from that... place. I just wanted my freedom, at any cost."


	7. Swift and Uneventful Journey

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Road to Neverwinter ---**

_--Bishop_

I wasn't that happy hearing again about Lon's time in that hole. Well I remembered that howling need for freedom at any cost, but how we'd sought it still differed. I wouldn't have given a rat's ass over killing that stooge, even if cruelly.

It was plain she was going to have to take up that sword again. The sword, it looked like all the these planar walkers believed in, when they didn't believe in gods. It was bad enough if gods were moving the two of them as damn pawns, but now the sword of a dead hero? The only thing I liked about that explanation for the sword was that it might be against slavery. Funny way to work it, though, moving her around like a slave. But who was doing the moving this time, the deader or the sword?

Lon was speaking to Zhjaeve again, "And our visions?"

"Know that I have nothing to add to your guesses about their meaning, they seem sensible. What I can add, is that there is a need to find the gate that brought the Others to this Keep in number. Large gates are rare, and they can be shut down or will have limitations on their activation. You will also need to find the sword. It still exists, somewhere, as I can feel its resonance with the piece you still carry."

Elanee spoke, "I can commune with the land near the keep and the site of the battle again. When I returned to it, I was only concerned with bodies and the land, not artifacts."

Zhjaeve spoke again, "The three of us will stay here to pursue this. I will be able to seal the gate or gates for an extended time."

"And I will keep 'em whole while they do it," from Khelgar, unexpectedly.

Lon spoke then, saying, "Thank you." We rode for a few more minutes, when she said, "Do we have any other plans we need to speak on, before we separate?"

"Nay, lass," Khelgar said with a smile. "She says 'tis easy if we spike it shut soon. Giving us months or years to address the rest at our own sweet leisure."

Sand spoke next, "And I have given them one of my message sticks, for emergencies."

"Well, friends, I will miss you," Lon said with a smile all around. "This may be months in the city, until we can finish the things we need to do, but we will come if you call."

Heh. Seems she was still hoping to persuade Sand to make a scroll of that teleport spell some time.

After various farewells for a quick and safe journey, Zhjaeve, Elanee, and Khelgar turned back towards the Keep. Grobnar ended that bubbly tune he'd been playing. This left just Sand, Neeshka, and Grobnar to come to the city with us, the ones most comfortable in cities.

Trying out the invisibility ring on the bard was looking to be a possibility, but Cas wanted to help. Neeshka should get payback even more for the damn sheets. We'd have to talk about it.

We stayed fairly quiet as we traveled, even Neeshka and Grobnar were quiet. What was funny, was that they'd both dropped back to be in the tail end of the group, with Sand between them and us. Sand looked smug at that for a while, and I wondered how much he knew between their chattering and his bragging about his hearing.

Then again, he could have been the one to cast the sound enchantments. I would need to find out.

The three of us rode in the front and close enough together for quiet talk, even if we spoke little aside from the occasional smile.

Casavir broke the silence after an hour, and asked, "Are you two going to finally name your horses?"

Paladins and their horses, such a common image it had made a good joke once, even if I knew better now.

_Can we call them food?_ Karnwyr asked.

I had to start laughing at that and shaking my head. Lon looked amused, and Cas was dismayed at the pup's question.

"No, too much would go to waste, and I can travel easier this way," I said, still smiling at Casavir's expression.

"He does deserve the respect of a name," he tried to insist.

"I'm sure he's been named before, but that is not **his** name. Do you think yours really cares what you call him, especially if there's a mare nearby?" I asked.

"Do you care if people call Karnwyr by name and treat him any different than any other wolf in the wild?" Cas asked.

"Fine, fine, I'll make one up," I said, knowing I was grumbling.

Next he turned to Lon, and asked, "My lady?"

She sighed, and admitted, "I stopped naming them after Qara had killed the third one with a fireball. It wasn't worth getting attached to them."

"She is long gone, Elondra," Cas said without a smile now, "Don't allow her the power to continue ruining things for you."

Sighing, Lon asked, "What'd you name yours?"

Patting the larger bay with more affection than I'd have for a horse on a good day, Cas said, "Gilbyas."

"Maybe I'll name mine 'Nasher'..." I said, just to see Cas's reaction.

I heard a snort from Sand as well as Lon, even if Casavir didn't look as pleased. I looked back at the elf trying to decide if I was willing to tolerate his eavesdropping.

"How 'bout 'Din-die' for mine?" Lon asked Cas.

"That doesn't sound very respectful," he said cautiously, this time.

"No, it's not what you think," she quickly objected. "She's a gray, and silent shadow seems appropriate enough. Not that she talks much."

"Oh... good," Cas said with a smile.

Sand had nodded slightly when she explained, so the meaning must have matched from some language.

I announced, "I'll call mine Masga, then."

Looking relieved I hadn't stayed with 'Nasher,' Cas didn't say anything else. I wasn't planning on telling him that I'd liked the pup's suggestion, and it meant 'food.'

We made a late camp, and ate rations we'd brought along. Taking our usual watches, we had no problems on either night of our trip. I think I had finally caught up on sleep. We reached Neverwinter early the following day, and stopped at the _Flagon_. Our welcome wasn't quite as good with Duncan still gone, but Lon was recognized. I just realized, these newer staff might just think she was Duncan's heir.

Gila, the middle aged human woman who seems to be running things with Duncan gone, was offended that kin was going to stay in a store room. I wasn't even sure if her rank was an issue, as that hadn't even been mentioned. I didn't really care what room we were put in, I'd slept in most of them over the years. Cas was playing quiet again, so he either didn't care or didn't want to disagree.

The others had already gotten rooms, except for a snide Sand, who sailed out, while Lon was being stubborn. But eventually an argument that we shouldn't take up a paying room seemed to have worked. Looked like Gila looked for profit, well enough for someone newer.

Once again in our store-room bedroom, Lon said, "I'm hoping I can see Nasher today or tomorrow. It'll have to be in private, so that'll take longer."

"I need to speak with someone in the temple, about an internal policy," Cas admitted.

Wryly, I said, "And I'm the one looking for something to buy this time. Anything either of you are looking for, while I try to find that healing scroll?"

"Not that much these days," she said, "magic bags, bandages, and scrolls, especially for teleport. We all need to visit Ehlah too, and make a big order..."

More fittings. Another reason to piss me off.

"...And visit the rest of my caches in the city. We could go to the Mask for dinner, too, since one of them is there," her face was oddly bland, watching Cas for a reaction out of the corner of her eye, while rearranging things.

I busied myself with unpacking my gear a bit, I thought this was going to be an extended stay. "Fine with me," I said, "I wouldn't mind something better than we can get here, once in a while." I was wondering if they still had any rooms for more entertainment than just dining and deal brokering.

"Okay," Casavir said, sounding strangely wooden.

I was sure he was discouraged in visiting a whore house, even if that was supposed to be well in the past.

"I'll send a note then to make arrangements. One to Nasher too, and send on the commendation list for the Greycloaks..." she sighed.

An hour later, and her notes went out. "Are you ready to see my stashes here?" Lon said quietly.

Most were in this store room, one was in the hall, and one was in the chicken coop. These were small ones, with gems or rings, enough to stake yourself on the run. I'd noticed she'd removed about half the items from each stash she'd showed us.

Cas said it before I could, "How bad is the money situation, my Lady?"

"Nothing's changed, yet," she admitted. "I told you about it on the way back to the keep, but we're going to be moving amongst the nobility. We'll need more coinage to do that. So it would be better to sell before we hit a crunch and have to take lesser prices."

I began to consider what I had that I could kick in. I'd blown far more than I wanted to think about after the war on stupid shit. I wanted to keep the new bow, as not buying materials for magic arrows all the time helped.

Most of the afternoon was left before we were to meet for dinner, so I left for the first temple on my list. I was not going to visit Tyr's temple, as I did not want to even chance running into Ivarr. The Morninglord might be charitable, more than most for me. No luck there, nor at the next two I checked. I wasn't sure if they didn't have it, or didn't want to deal with me as one claimed to have run out of bandaging supplies. How many rumors about me were already sweeping around the city? Most of the larger temples were ones more likely to dislike me. Three down, out of about twenty I knew of. If the first pass got me nothing, I'd have to visit with the high priests. That would take much longer if they'd even see me, damn it.

I did pick up some more healing kits, and sold off some odds and ends I'd never miss. I was wishing we could find some suicidal dragon with a hoard to simplify things a bit. I'd never really had to think much about money before. Booze and whores were much cheaper.

When I got back to the _Flagon_, one of my nicer outfits from Ehlah was laid out, and my Lon was reading from an old tome. I did interrupt her reading, starting with, "My dear..."

Lon asked quietly after a pleasant time, "Is Cas close?"

_--Karnwyr, is Cas near here?_

_No, he's in temple._

Huh, the pup wasn't as sure before. "Karnwyr says he's in temple. Tyr's I'd guess, but he was never as sure in the city before..." I know I was puzzled.

My mate pulled me down for another nice long kiss. "It's you, I think."

I just looked at her.

Lon sighed, and said, "When I was little, I would occasionally hear Daeghun's companion, but she was never very social. Karnwyr could better follow me as time went on, right? Especially once you admitted you cared if I lived or died? And even more after we got close? It's a prize you got, from what you thought were chains. I think the strength of your affections is reflected in how well he can trail without scent. It just took longer for Cas. I heard the pup before he did, too."

Karnwyr was laughing at me again. And I had to laugh. My mate was already amused and wondering at our laughter.

I told her, "My dear, we seem to have a very large marriage, us three, a wolf, a sword, and a god."

She snorted at that, but said "Along with my cache, I'm wondering if we will run into one of the... hostesses at the Mask tonight. The one he's reluctant to meet again. She, this one nobleman, and a handful of dead men were the major players in Cas's scandal. There may have been more, as I didn't get all the names, I'm sure. I'm hoping he may tell us later, on his own. Or else I will be doing some discreet investigations."

"Are you going to need diversions for him?" I asked. That might be fun, I'd always wanted to get him plastered.

"Only if needed later. I expect to be spending time poring over old tax records and census, from say, twenty or thirty years ago for several reasons. He'll approve of that. I'm not as sure about any reports from when he was young. I'd like to take you as a second pair of eyes, but I don't think we should push our luck."

Heh, two birds with one excuse. But my visiting only temples was going to get boring. Forget that, it already was boring. "Maybe I can come along invisibly?" This would be more fun than sitting around.

She smirked, "Let me check first. Tax records will probably have defenses or alarms, though we could probably come up with some other way in."

"Into what?" said Cas, looking harried.

Lon pulled him down for a kiss, too, and I sat back grinning at them, as they both were usually better talkers than right now. When they stopped, they both sat back as well.

Once he was done, Casavir obviously started thinking again about the events of his day, as his face got a little ticked, even if he was still smiling a little. With his darker hair and a little stubble at the end of the day, this gave him an odd expression. With a smile like that, he might even pass as a non-paladin somewhere.

Lon started giggling, and I couldn't help chuckling. He got a little worried now, which ruined the joke.

Giving him a quick kiss, she said, "It's not a problem, I love your expression right now. It's a nice change, my love, that your face isn't as closed."

He relaxed a little again, and his eyes were smiling now.

I added, "If you kept that up, we could even pass you as a mercenary someday if we had to."

Shaking his head while making another face wasn't any surprise to me.

"We were wondering about checking census and tax records for a generation ago," I explained. "I might not be a welcome visitor to help looking in official archives."

"I've never worked to any extent with documents like that," Casavir admitted.

With a sigh, Lon said, "And so many lie to the taxman who usually does the census, sifting through that to learn what we want to, will be tedious. I'll probably have to do this myself, unless he sneaks in."

"What had you annoyed when you got back?" I had to know.

"I went to the temple, and the pedestal is very high," Casavir said ruefully.

Speaking carefully, Lon said, "And speaking with someone who didn't seem to like you was a relief, wasn't it?"

Oh, irony, irony. I made my face neutral.

After a second of shock and then thought, he laughed and said, "Well, I'm certainly not going to marry him!"

"I've found only two things help," she admitted with only a half-smile, "Hope time fades that opinion, not too likely if they keep reinforcing each other. Or... do something to remind them you're just human. I don't think they'd buy a temper tantrum from you."

I added, "But a bad sparring session might help."

"I would have to be honestly bad. This doesn't feel right, though!" Casavir said with exasperation.

Lon said gently, "Actually, this is much easier than before. Their faith in Tyr is spilling over to you, but belongs to Tyr. You'll just be reminding them it doesn't belong to you. Is that a lie?"

"Thank you, my Lady. No, it isn't. I will see what I can do," said Cas with a small smile. "And, I'm sorry it was a burden."

"No," she admitted, "sometimes it helped. And sometimes a kick in the pants helped. We made it through anyway."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some awful typos. Any that remain, have more points in Hide..._


	8. A Breath of Scandal

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, _The Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_-- Casavir_

It seemed we didn't have much more time than for cleaning off our road dirt before leaving for dinner, and I had managed to put where we were going out of my mind for a while. They were both looking forward to the service the _Mask_ was always famous for. I was hoping there would be more changes at that establishment in the time we were gone from the city.

At least, this seemed to be the last of my lady's caches beyond whatever might have survived near West Harbor. The_ Moonstone Mask_ would be a fine neutral place to leave something for safekeeping, but I was still reluctant to go. They were talking happily about food and wine, especially seafood, so often rare at the Keep unless it was salted and dried.

When we arrived, Ophala greeted us effusively. "Welcome and congratulations, Lady Commander Whyntll, Lord Casavir, Lord Bishop. We all hope you will enjoy your visit with us..."

I was amused to note that neither of them were any more pleased at this welcome than I, though they were not rude, by much. We were quickly led through the more public hall, to an even more quiet and formally ornate hallway and stairs. As Ophala guided us to a wide stairway going up two flights, _she_ was coming down from above. Things had not changed nearly enough for me as she passed by without any visible reaction.

My lady was speaking to Ophala about her items in keeping here, requesting their return for a time. Our hostess promised the case in minutes. Then the conversation turned to food despite Ophala's intent to bring up political and social concerns. M'Lady was looking decidedly mulish, which I was not going to object to.

Bishop was quiet, though amused. I kept my face blank.

We were shown to a chamber with elegant furnishings, and a table for three with some fine foods to taste and a wine bottle ready to open. I was not totally surprised to see that the vintage was the same as the case I'd sent home. Once she'd tasted it, my lady wife's face became extra bland. We were quiet of conversation for a time, though the service and food were excellent.

After the first course, a case large enough to hold at least a hefty mace was delivered. It contained, with a mace, a number of daggers, gems, coins, and potions. Afterwards it held only the mace and a couple potions, as she'd hid the rest away. The case was removed when the next course was brought.

With a sigh, after several minutes of near silence, M'Lady started talking about weapons and armor shopping while we were in the city. I was hoping we could get her new armor, but she said nothing about this. M'Lady was talking about getting a new shield which pleased me, when I realized she then discussed the merits of bucklers and short bows with Bishop. They both hated short bows. I could not even bring myself to participate as the discussion ranged over many weapons, rarely touching on their favorites for long. Plainly, they were expecting to be overheard.

Shortly after the third course arrived, M'Lady made an odd gesture, and Bishop rambled on about crossbows for a few minutes as she left the table to check the shelves, windows, and the other door, quietly. Easing that door open, she peeked through.

She stiffened, and shook her head slightly, and came back to the table and made an objection to whatever Bishop had just said. The door was still slightly ajar, and M'Lady gestured that I should take a look. Reluctant, I obeyed.

It seemed the _Mask_ had not completely left off brokering sexual relations, as it was a very luxurious bedroom, with many candles already burning with a spicy heavy scent. I was nauseated, thinking of how many illicit trysts had probably been in that bed, and hurried back to the dinner table. Bishop didn't take long for his observation, and closed the door without a sound.

The rest of the meal passed in a blur to me, though I think there were two more courses, one with wine, and the last with something sweet. I was finally feeling warmer from the wines, and missed when the discussion turned to selecting a tailor and what we needed to buy there. I still didn't say much.

After the dinner, one of the hostesses came back, "I am sorry, Lady Commander. Was something wrong with our service?"

M'Lady replied with an extra helping of bland, "No, the dinner was tasty and your service in keeping my things was exactly as I'd contracted for. Why would there be a problem?"

"We try to supply for every need, and with you so recently married..." came from the other woman hesitantly.

"I came here for my items and a richer dinner than my uncle can supply. But I appreciate your hospitality... Ma'am," M'Lady said with a slight smile.

The hostess looked at Bishop, only to see him slightly smirking. Giving up, she escorted us to the exit, still apologetic even after the bill was settled. I was almost joyful that we were leaving this place and these people, thanking Tyr again for my lady wife.

We made it safely back to the _Flagon_ and our room, settling on the bed in our sparse chamber for the night.

M'Lady sighed and said, "Why'd you shut down on the way in, Casavir? You didn't even react when you saw the bedroom."

Oh. She began to massage my shoulders and I tried to find something truthful to say.

Bishop seemed to be dozing, though I doubted he slept. The silence stretched out.

I still couldn't think of anything that wouldn't demand additional explanation, and just shook my head, asking, "Please?"

M'Lady leaned her head against the back of my shoulder, and shook it slowly, saying, "You know better. Whatever it is, it'll be better if you get it over with."

"You have to have guessed some," I could barely say.

Putting welcome arms around me, she said, "I've guessed many things, from silly to epic to boring. But they mean nothing. What I really know is that it still hurts you, and it can't have been as bad as you must have feared."

Bishop broke his silence to ask, "You want some rotgut?"

I actually considered it for a moment, but shook my head. "Give me a few minutes, please?"

"Sure, we can get settled while you think," M'Lady said calmly. She settled back, as Bishop had earlier. And she pulled me back so my head was resting on her, and I could feel her heart beat steadily.

Soon I realized they each had a hand gripping one of mine, that I was the one in the center. Gripping Bishop's a moment, even as I was bringing my lady's hand up to kiss it, I sighed. It was time, as there might still be more repercussions they should be prepared for. Our trip to the _Mask_ showed me that.

After another long moment where I sought the right way to begin, I started the story, "It was late Tarsakh, just over nine years ago, when I was younger and foolish, as even one of us can be. I'd had no calling yet to wander, and was glad to serve the city and Hall of Justice. I had finished my assignment, escorting senior temple priests to and from other cities and towns along the Sword Coast. Of course Waterdeep was most frequently the destination, and Luskan never thus, but it was an interesting and worthy assignment for the nine months that were best for traveling. I hadn't traveled that far before and found it exciting, even if strange. Sir Bertan had traveled far more, and he was a very outgoing member of our order, who I was very proud to be learning more from him even as we traveled. Sadly, he was starting to feel his age more and we returned to Neverwinter just before Midwinter for that season. I had plenty of time to train and even study over that winter. I was even pleased a little to be assigned to duty here in the city for the coming year..."

Remembering this part, and the optimism of my youth was less painful than the last time I'd thought about it. It occurred to me that I'd been a little older then, than Elondra had been when she had to leave West Harbor.

Forcing myself to continue, I said, "There was little else to do as we saw it with the eyes of youth, and I grew sadly impatient that winter until the new travel season began. The city weather is always more clement than the lands around it, so an early spring gave us more energy and little to spend it on when the surrounding lands were still in winter. So I and some others would visit the more modest taverns and festhalls in the evenings. There were perhaps a dozen of us in orders at the various temples, mostly Tyr, Torm, and Helm of course, but there were also as many from Blacklake who we met frequently during our revels."

Doubtfully Bishop asked, "How much was there to these revels?"

"Not that much, given the assortments of vows most of us had pledged. Most of the remainder had been fellow students and members of the temples as well, so we didn't have much conflict amongst whichever members were free that day. We indulged in song, alcohol, and those kinds of contests impatient youth fill their time with: wrestling, tests of strength, and contests of telling the best tales. I didn't know many tales like that, but I did well enough at the other two," I allowed with a remembered smile.

"Might be fun sometime to try that," Bishop said with a smile I could hear. "Not the strength though, I know my limits."

That might be a challenge, as he was taught in a rougher school, even if he wasn't as strong. "Perhaps," I agreed, "but it made for something to test ourselves in the latter days of winter. We were often using a festhall close to the temple of Lathander in Blacklake as Dawnbringer Natrisse was a favorite there and we had the use of a good sized hall for our contests out of the cold early rains. One day, a sister or friend of one of our group, or perhaps just someone curious, brought perhaps fifteen or more friends in as an audience. Then our contests became a bit less casual."

"I'll bet," Bishop said smugly.

"Yes, we did attract attention, and by Kythorn, I realized that I had caught the eye of Irdele, the pretty younger sister of a paladin of Helm in our group of youngsters, Cened Berathur. Like me, Cened was extra careful about how her behavior reflected on her temple, in the aftermath of the Luskan war and plague. But her little sister liked me, and that wasn't any problem with her. We stepped out as frequently as my duties would allow. All seemed well as I enjoyed the romance of my youth..." Closing my eyes against the nostalgia, I released my lady's hand to rub her leg briefly, and thank Tyr again for my blessings.

The old ache quieted, I continued, "But time passed as it will, and the Berathur family sent Irdele to Waterdeep for some specialized tutoring in those skills the ladies in Blacklake most valued. I was nearing the end of my assignment in the city for that year, and I hoped perhaps to be assigned to the temple in Waterdeep. But no, that was not to be, as our temple was still understrength for those duties we undertook. Disappointed, Irdele and I still had part of the winter before we had to be satisfied with letters again. Cened had carried some of them for me, as she was often acting as courier between temples. But Cened was reassigned to a much further post, in a secret location she refused to divulge. I have my suspicions now, and it isn't really important to the tale, except that we got news that she had died in service at that posting some months later. Irdele came home for the memorial service, and I'd petitioned to attend."

Not able to go on for a moment, I said, "But when she came back this time, she'd changed. I'd known her for about a year and a half, and I thought it was due to her sister's death, and all the resulting changes. Cened had been the eldest, and now all the hopes and plans of their family were realigning on Irdele alone."

After a long moment, my lady bent closer to kiss the edge of my forehead, and she murmured, "How had she changed?"

With another sigh, I admitted, "The first thing I noticed was that she had far less free time than I. She didn't return to her lessons in Waterdeep, and had many tutors to teach her about the many family interests here. Her grandfather was still alive, but she was now the heir and had not been educated as such. At least I could see her every tenday of so between our respective duties. Even in the same city, our time together was now limited. Nonetheless, she seemed to become more assured and gracious as time passed." And beautiful, to my callow eyes she was clothed in beauty.

"But..?" my lady prompted me.

"In hindsight," I admitted sadly, "we had grown apart, as she had found an avocation she'd kept not only from me, but also her family. She discovered she liked secrets, and gaining them any way she could. She..." I had to slow, to calm myself here. "She had taken lessons at the temple of Lliira in Waterdeep for feasting and household matters."

Cool fingers ran over my forehead and through my hair. Hurting by accident or as a consequence her own pain was nothing like deliberate acts like that had been then. "At the time, I regretted we had so little time together, but she was becoming more poised and assured, putting away the last of her girlish aspects for the welcome self-control of an adult. Or, so I thought, until Brother Troi after one late night drinking found out how little I'd been seeing her, and that we'd quietly considered ourselves engaged for months until she could convince her grandfather. Troi believed that she'd had a fancy engagement party where she'd been visibly taken with her older betrothed."

Shaking my head a little at my folly, I added, "I'd thought he was mistaken, as I knew he rarely left the temple. But a busy tenday or two later, Irdele and I watched the autumn leaves fall in a park together. Then she'd told me she'd been forced into an engagement by her grandfather for alliance and political reasons. Claiming she was delaying the wedding, I'd been questioning her about her betrothed when we were interrupted by him. He was outraged at how we were sitting so close on the park bench. I was upset he was engaged to her when she'd agreed to me first, and I attacked him. It started with a punch alone from me, but it escalated from there until we were both bloody and bruised and he chose to make it a duel. Those are, or course discouraged, but we were not quite that insanely angry and set it up properly for three days from then."

"Irdele had only sat there, as we had our skirmish, watching us closely. She ran off with one of her friends who had arrived with others attracted by the sounds of us fighting," I had closed my eyes, remembering my young fear that she was now ashamed of me. "Upset and heartsore that Irdele had been forced into this and that my actions might have already prevented a more peaceful solution, I spent the next day in contemplation, without leaving the temple."

That evening Troi suggested a walk through Blacklake so he could try to spot his younger siblings. That was enough to lure me out, as I knew he missed his estranged family and was always willing to give him company. On our way back we passed by the private grounds of some estate, and to my shock they weren't statues in honor of Sune. Then I heard her voice mocking both me and then her betrothed. Rushing in like a young fool in my anger, her lover covered them with a cloak, the full cloak of one of the Nine."

"Now, I think there was a hint of sympathy in his eyes, but I didn't see it then. Loud, angry words filled the air, as I wanted to know the truth. Her household lessons in Lliira's temple for political entertainments, had shifted away from her grandfather's approved lessons to Liera's." Taking another breath, I added the one that hurt the worst, "She enjoyed the ceremonies of Lovitar even more, dealing pain. She enjoyed telling me this, rubbing salt into the wounds even as she gave them, and I saw her recent tears were only lies. We had more than grown apart, and I never knew." As I spoke, I was remembering that Irdele had still not done enough dark to appear evil to me, but a love of pain and lies had been horrifying at the time, even aside from the rest of it. I had never checked, trusting her.

My lady's arms were around me again and I leaned into her embrace a little more, but I needed to finish this. "Troi stood by me in this, but I paid little heed to others arriving when I finally told her I could not accept that cruelty, and I wished her well before leaving the small crowd that arrived for the ending of this. Troi told me the next day that he was canceling my duel as I packed to leave the city. Later, I learned that her grandfather had nearly had beggared the family to raise her after her betrothed had killed her while with yet another lover. The rest of their family wealth was forfeit for the broken contracts. Their mansion sold, I only learned she was at the _Mask_ once I returned to Neverwinter after Old Owl Well."

"I left before the end of my assignment at court, even though I had no leave. Left to find a cleaner task, where things were simpler and people were more in need. Where lies and cruelty were only from enemies. But it was a long time before I realized that I hadn't been forsaken..." My breath caught, remembering the depths of my despair, as I'd had nothing else to cling to out in the wild.

Elondra twisted around and gave me a kiss. I wasn't alone now, she came first to see me even when she thought she was dying. Feeling my eyes fill a bit at that truth, I turned better to kiss her, my heart.

Feeling exhausted after my long day and remembrances, I slid into sleep, feeling my lady's sympathetic touch. I slept far better than I would have expected when we left the _Mask_.

--- x x ---

_--Elondra_

I hadn't really expected to get this far this fast with Cas. I'd thought I would have to track her down in the _Mask_ later, and maybe intimidate or beat the truth out of her... I still wanted to. He must have caught sight of her while we were there, as he had gone pale and wooden before we even reached the dining room.

Ophala had obviously gotten information about our wedding and even little things like our recent wine purchase. I would not have minded as much, but I had no idea where her allegiances were. She was one of the Many-Starred, as little as I knew about them. Ophala knew the late Melia and others in power from the chaotic events around Tavorik's shard. I didn't really know her personally even if she knew too much about us. So Bishop and I talked about nothing, less than nothing, even as Cas stared off into space.

After we had eaten from the first dishes, I had spotted one peephole. Pointing it out to Bishop, he pointed to another. I didn't hear anything from them, but I didn't feel safe.

I was also worried as to where the other door led to. Once I saw it, I had to suppress a laugh. There was no way I'd dally here, I'd sooner have sex in the Great Hall at home. At dinner time.

So we waited out the dinner, I did not trust her or whoever she sold her information to. We were done with her, the only two items I left with her had only a low value. Next time we wanted a nice meal, we'd find somewhere else.

Now back at the _Flagon_, Cas was thinking. I hoped he would find words he was comfortable enough to say, and after a while he did.

It was very hard for him. But by the end, he was much calmer and sleepy. As I ran my fingers through his hair slowly, he finished falling asleep. Bishop and I exchanged glances, shifted slightly, and went to sleep ourselves.

The next morning, Cas woke us looking much more cheerful than normal. "Do we want to spar together?"

I yawned, and said, "I usually prefer sleeping in while here in Neverwinter. This may be a longer visit than we had during the war... I guess I should. The next question is, where?"

Bishop yawned too and said, "The yard? By the coop?"

Sitting up, I looked at the morning light, and said, "Maybe tomorrow. I need to visit the castle today, and don't know how long it will be. Are you okay, Cas?"

"I'm feeling a bit lighter, though nothing else has changed," he admitted. "Thank you. Are you done?"

I smiled at him, "I still want to fix the scandal. You don't deserve to pay for others' misdeeds."

"But that was a consequence of my own bad decisions. Those cannot be erased, no matter how well-meaning, they were my errors." Cas was getting ticked again.

Before I could gather a response, Bishop spoke up, still sounding sleepy, "Is there a form to ask permission to flee a rabid bat?"

That didn't even make sense.

But Cas had gone past ticked and was getting pissed, at Bishop. "Do not mock me," he gritted out.

This was going to take a while, handling anger. Should I intervene as I usually did, turn the topic back to the scandal, or hope they'll work it out? I sighed to myself, and clenched my hands to hold still. Then I had to put my arms around myself. I hated this. Still. But if I left, it would end without any resolution. I wished I wasn't here.

I would have to talk to Cas to not take it out on Bishop when I ticked him off. It wasn't fair, but now wasn't the time.

Bishop sounded almost disgusted, and more awake and angry himself, saying, "It was only a bad joke. And don't think you can win a pissing contest over the depth of your screw-ups. That's stupid. Didn't you repent or atone or something, meaning you had a fresh start? So stop rubbing everyone's noses in it all the time!"

Casavir stopped and flushed.

I was biting my lip, to not say anything for a couple minutes; my hands were under my arms as they felt so cold, despite the summer morning. They both seemed to be done speaking, so again I brought up the former topic. "But the scandal was also because you took the brunt of public opinion. They weren't innocent and they deserve some of the blame as well. I don't really think it fair or just for you to get all the blame."

"No," he admitted with the tiniest of smiles. "And I am heartened that you think so, but it has been too long to correct that now. Her betrothed and Sir Darmon are now dead, and she had been killed. The scandal was my fault, for the intemperance of my actions and foolishness of trying to leave the scandal behind. I could have let her go and not made it worse."

Bishop added, so quietly, "And you both try to keep me from taking all of the blame from my screw-ups in the war. How is that different?"

"I should have known better," Cas admitted. "Then I'd been so afraid I'd lost Tyr."

"Perhaps, it was meant to be, Casavir." I wanted him to see the silver lining. "I really don't want to think about getting through the war without you, and I doubt you would have been seconded to us given our... eclectic group."

Damn, that didn't cheer either of them. So I put some more oomph into an embrace, and said, "I still need to clean up for the castle, so I'll be back in a few."

The washroom was closer to the kitchen fire, but much more cramped than at home. Once I was back, they were already dressed. I put on the blue-green outfit, I needed to look more rank for Castle Never. My only concessions for safety were my magic bag and Sand's message stick. I felt a little bare with only a dagger as a weapon. They got to wear more normal gear today, lucky them.

We ate out in the common room, and we were a little quiet.

"I should be back for dinner, but I don't know how long it will be." A quick kiss for each, and I left for Blacklake.

This early in the day and I passed only commoners and servants on my way. Plus a few daredevils showing off by jumping from the bridge for their girls. Castle Never was quiet. Nasher's public audience room had only a handful of people waiting outside of Greycloaks. I found a bench where I could keep an eye on the entrances, and pulled out the grammar book Sand had provided at the keep.

After about an hour, Nevalle arrived, and seemed surprised to see me here, "Commander, I'm sorry I'm late. This way?"

"Of course," I said. Wheels within wheels. I wondered where I was being led.

We traveled through several halls, and into a grand chamber. Looking around it was a gallery, and Nevalle took me over to a circular grouping around a formal portrait of Nasher. They were all formal portraits, including one of me in that deep red dress from my award ceremony last winter.

"Huh," was all that I could think to say.

Then I was looking at the other seven portraits, and none of them was Lather, though there should have been another from the open space in the circle.

"No, you won't find him there. He should not have had one of our cloaks, and vanished well before Lord Nasher got back here... Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. How could he have gotten in that position, anyway?" I asked. "Where the hells were you?"

"Lord Nasher was visiting a minor estate close to the city to escape the summer heat, from what I knew. We don't know where this impostor came from, and my Lord doesn't remember. I have spoken to most of the Greycloaks who came back, and many of them have poor records or have not even finished training. The rest of the Nine have already been to see Father Ivarr since they returned, so we do have a safe group at the moment. Some have been pulled off other tasks, so there is at least one of us with him at all times. We had not expected you here so soon."

"I wasn't sure of my welcome, but I felt I had to hurry. My... husbands were very disturbed by the presence of a star chamber in Neverwinter. Apparently they are common in Luskan," I admitted through my unease.

"Doesn't surprise me," muttered Nevalle.

"But I would really like to talk privately with him, something still doesn't feel right. He didn't even look right in that chamber." I hoped I could convince him, rulers are rarely alone.

Nevalle seemed surprised, "You're one of the Nine. You can see him at any time, and have to. You're as much one of his guards as I," he said sternly.

"I am? I thought that was ceremonial, because of the war." Damn, another responsibility.

"Well, you never got your training, but you're the first one who'd been in Neverneath in ages. You did save the city and something was broken the other day, even if we don't know what, as yet," he pointed out.

I sighed, "Is there a manual? I seem to have to learn these things on the run."

Nevalle was smiling now, "No, we've never been that many or that formal. Usually there's only one new member at a time, who apprentices with the Captain of the Nine."

Being Nevalle's trainee had never been one of my goals. So I told him, trying to avoid sounding glib, "Sir, I regret to inform you, that the Gith attack probably originated on the astral. And we don't know what they were really after. I don't have the damn sword anymore. My friends back at the Keep are checking into the gate."

Nevalle asked with some irony, "How long do you expect to be in the city this time?"

"We're planning a longer stay," I said, looking again at the portraits with some dismay. "I wasn't really recovered until some time after Midwinter. We had only just got back from finishing the Shadowking's last minion when we were here nearly a month ago. I was not that happy to be targeted by matchmaking mamas in the winter."

"Tell me about it," he muttered. "I've gotten the strangest things delivered to my family's mansion."

"Well," I said, "I feel like we're going to be here a month at least, barring an emergency."

"That should be long enough for you to learn the basics. Be here at dawn, you can start your training." He paused a moment to say, "You might want to find housing closer to the castle."

Grinning, I said, "Sorry, Sir. I sank the better part of a dragon's hoard into the Keep. I can't afford anything appropriate right now."

"Hmm," was all Nevalle said to that. "Well then, we should start with a tour of the private parts of the castle today, and we'll see if Lord Nasher is free. Tomorrow, you should be armed and armored as normal for you. We'll want to make sure that everyone knows a Member of the Neverwinter Nine properly sent off an impostor from around Lord Nasher."

The tour was longer than I'd expected. The castle was much larger than it seemed from the outside and much of the support areas were partly underground. We were downright rustic at home. Our last stop was Nasher's private suite, and Nevalle just walked in past some guards after a word or two.

I'm sure I was blushing when I saw they were still in bed.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._


	9. To Each Their Own Purpose

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, The _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--Bishop_

I was not happy she was going there, to where Nasher and Nevalle were, where I'd be stupid to go there right now. I was not that stupid... at least not yet.

Casavir and I went out into the inn yard to see if we could do some sparring there. A bit to take the edge off for me, and possibly for him as well, as unlikely as he'd admit to it. We sparred a little bit, testing the available space. We could fight here but it would be better if we kept it to one on one, or else we'd probably have more trouble avoiding the coop. After a while, we stopped, and I noticed we'd gathered a crowd.

A crowd gathered, strangely heavy with Greycloaks and people from various temples for this part of the docks. When they saw we'd stopped, they drifted off quickly without a word to us.

"Come, ogle the paladin and the betrayer, five copper," I muttered.

"Let's get inside," Cas agreed.

Once inside, he said, "I don't think we'll be able to spar out there. We'll have to find somewhere else. The temple or maybe one of the Greycloak barracks are the only places I can think of right now. Though they will only limit the problem."

"The way some of those asses who came to the keep with Nasher acted, I don't want to use the barracks. Too many like Ivarr for me at any temple," I reminded him with a snarl.

"Well, you are under Tyr's hand right now, until we come up with something. At least there, it will be a more limited audience," Casavir said, smiling at my annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Still not a place I want to go. I gotta check the next scroll merchant..."

_--Karnwyr?_

_Watching you fight was boring. I'm in a park burrow. She's with the hair captain. You wanted that news, right?_

I had to laugh at that description, and Casavir was looking at me strangely.

"The pup says she's with the 'hair captain,' I'm sure that's Nevalle," I said with a smile of my own. I entertained myself with an image of shaving his hair off so he was bald to match Nasher, and heard the pup's amusement.

Once I was half afraid she liked him, being a little more open than Cas. But it was hard to take some guy with hair like that seriously. She'd been ticked for days, after he'd sent her alone into the crypts and undead, staying in a safe hole. That passed in the heat of the war, and she never voluntarily spent time with him, unlike Casavir.

I left for the next temple. And the next. And the next two. I'd smelled enough candles and incense to make my head ache, though it could have been my clenched teeth. Karnwyr didn't keep me company after his first sneeze from the incense.

As I waited each time, I thought about planning our rebuttals for the pranks at the wedding. Getting the gnome would be a problem, everyone liked him, even when they were pissed at him. Now that he'd showed the idiot was a long masquerade, getting him in a way that negated that mask was even more important. Most pranks they'd be willing to do, were less silly than things he'd done of his own free will. So this would require thought. Neeshka would be easier, even if I had no ideas right now. And Sand? I was becoming more convinced he'd done the sound enchantments, though Grobnar was also possible. I couldn't really see the tiefling telling an outsider about us. Lon might be the best to try to pry that things out of the rogue. We should have asked while we had her cornered, so it would be tougher now.

At least that one was in private, unlike the gnome's. He also got a little credit for his last gifts, he understood more than I'd realized. Maybe he had been married, like I'd heard once.

Then I was called by some kid in robes to see the priest, not that it did me any good. It was all fruitless so far. I wasn't sure if these priest merchants didn't have it or they didn't want me to have it. I didn't think I was that well known on sight, but I did overhear a few comments about activity at Cas's temple. For my search, the priests who dealt with common visitors wouldn't admit to having anything like I wanted to buy.

Cas had spent the day in his temple according to the pup. Lon had spent it with Nevalle. All day.

I kept the jealousy down by beating it with a stick... of course they'd watch her. We'd threatened Nasher in public, kind of, if anyone thought we'd be that stupid. Karnwyr would probably know if she was arrested, and we'd deal with that if it happened. Leaving Neverwinter wouldn't bother me, and Lon wasn't as upset this morning as she was before Nasher showed up at the keep. She was in the castle, dressed well, with the ass Nevalle. I could feel myself snarl as I went down the street.

When I got back to the Flagon, Cas wasn't there yet. I got something to drink and settled where I used to live, at the bar. Karnwyr joined me, and growled any people away for me. Scowling into my mug, I tried to convince myself that everything was fine. Getting her out of holding would be nothing, but this was certainly not how I expected to be spending the time after the wedding Lon and Cas wanted. Words didn't mean that much to me as they were my pack, but they were happy about the ceremony at least. What I resented was that we'd gotten married only days ago, and I'd been hoping for a tenday, mostly in bed.

I ordered a whiskey. Shortly after that Cas arrived with some books; he looked peeved in his way. I moved to one of the tables and ordered food, as did he.

He said quietly, "She's not back yet?"

"No, the pup says she's been in the castle all day. With the hair captain," I said quietly.

His eyes darkened too, but then he took a deep breath and looked calmer after a moment. Strangely, I felt better at seeing that.

Flatly, Cas said, "We'll find out when she gets back."

"What happened with you?" I wondered.

"I spent part of the day trying to convince some of the priests that we've been doing too much cloistering in the temple. Using my experiences and Saraf's as examples. I'm sure there are more, but I haven't spent enough time in the temple to know other stories," he recited calmly enough.

"And?"

"It was not well received, they are resistant to the idea," Cas said wryly. "I'm also to see an archivist tomorrow, for our visions and visitations. Ivarr has been busy with the Nine, the Many-Starred, and politics already. They realized that Lather was missing on the road, but didn't notice when. How did your search go?"

"Nothing so far," I admitted. I'd been hoping the bigger or popular temples would be more amenable for large donations or purchases or however they wanted to look at it.

Lon swept in with a large bundle in her arms, looking irked. She came over to us after ordering a large mug of ale and dropping the bundle on a bench with an air of irritation.

"Nevalle?" I had to ask.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes flicking around the light crowd in the tavern.

Cas nodded, "Later."

She finished her ale almost immediately, and Cas and I looked at each other in surprise. She put her head back and closed her eyes. After a bit, we finished our food, and Cas paid up. Lon still hadn't moved. I wasn't really sure if she was asleep or just thinking.

"My Lady?" Cas said quietly.

Lon started, "You done eating?"

"Yeah," I said. "Did you?"

"I ate at the castle," she said with a half smile. "Lets go, then. It's been a... revealing day."

--- x x ---

_--Casavir_

I arrived at the Hall of Justice late morning. There was a sudden hush whenever I went by others who were talking. Ivarr was closeted with Hlam, and the Reverend Oleff was not present in the city. I found the current novice master, an ascetic half-elf named Rorthel. I planned to sound him out about the our current cloistering policies. I doubted that they had changed since I was here. I spoke with two others about the possibility of a change, but they didn't like the idea. I didn't know if it was due to my reputation or the idea itself. The archivist, an older priest who'd retired from the field due to injuries named Margron, who wanted to spend an extended time tomorrow on our various visions and visitations. The steward, brother Seppin, was strangely unavailable for me to give Troi's list to.

The weaponsmaster also did not want to speak with me, and it would be much more politic of me to request permission to use the training yard for M'Lady and Bishop. She could not turn me away, no matter her personal opinion.

Sighing, I went to one of the side chapels to pray. I hadn't made much progress today, as much as I wished I had. When I realized I was circling, repeating my worries, I cleared my thoughts more successfully. I became conscious of my surroundings when evening prayer bells chimed. Feeling more peaceful at last, I noticed how crowded the chapel was.

I hoped it wasn't because of me even as I left. Almost back to the _Flagon_, I noticed Sand beckoning to me from his shop door, with his familiar just settling in his arms.

Once I was closer, he gestured me to precede him into the store. Suddenly wary, I halted and looked at him in question.

With a ironic smile, Sand said, "No, no. This is serious, and best not discussed over in Duncan's establishment, even if it is a bit more respectable than it once was. Go on in, **M'Lord,**" Sand said with a sarcastic emphasis.

"Please, Sand. You are our friend..." I objected.

"Go in, my dear boy. This is no risk, merely advice, from one who had seen almost everything before many times," he finished pettishly, pushing me inside.

His shop looked the same as it ever did, though better stocked than it had been at times during and after the war. Wary for the first time of the day I tried to feel for the taint of evil, but felt none, even as I finished looking around his shop area.

"My sources say that the Commander is having a busy day in Castle Never, so it becomes obvious that it is time for you youngsters to start learning more about that new social sphere you will have to swim in..." Sand informed me with a raised eyebrow.

"We are aware of that," I said. "One of our first tasks will be getting more clothing suitable for that."

"Good, but there is far more to it than just pretty clothing, or else a tailor could be one of the Nine. Your wife was passably prepared for that reception, but I doubt she is prepared for other deeper waters, where the claws will be out. And I'm sure Bishop is a disaster waiting to happen, unless he learns some moderation. You have been generally acceptable, so I'm assuming you had some tutoring in the finer graces?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm.

I could feel myself warm but said, "Yes, I had lessons, but not as extensively as many of my cohort. I spent almost no time in Blacklake over the years."

"That helps explain a few things," he sighed. "I had been hoping you would be of more direct assistance in this. Very well, it is good at least one of you will be a good student, and I will have to rely on you to make sure they understand the importance of this study and be diligent. You have a start on clothing, but etiquette, deportment and even some other skills like dance should carry you as well. At least we won't have to try to make you more interesting or make sure you can handle duels, I doubt there are any who would be that foolish. I will supply some references for immediate study, and attempt to find some additional discreet tutors. One goal will be to try to make sure the ranger gets at least a minimum of manners along with the new clothing. For your wife, please impress the need for dresses. I think that was the third I saw her wear for your wedding ceremony."

"Thank you for your help..." I started.

Waving my words off, Sand narrowed his eyes and said, "This was as I expected, but I had not anticipated it for months or longer, after the first flush of your wedding. No matter, some of the materials and experts here will make it much quicker here, even if the rabble testing you in Blacklake will almost certainly come before you have had enough study."

He moved to a shelf and brought a handful of tomes down and piled them in my arms. Some were dusty and I tried to stifle a sneeze.

"I think you'll find these are a good start. I will make a list of additional sources, perhaps your temple will have some of them that you may borrow. Some may have to be ordered from Waterdeep or further away, and you might find some useful precedents in a certain biography from Evermeet." Making some shooing gestures, he added, "I will certainly want to start testing you on these by the end of the month, all of you. You should be able to delay social events for a time, as many are at their estates preparing for harvest, but once that is settled you will most likely have their undivided attention, as the new toy for them to break."

Praying to Tyr that this was an exaggeration, I feared it wasn't. Once he finished shooing me out the door, I crossed the street with the books.

When I reached the _Flagon_ I expected to be last returning, but I saw only Bishop sulking at the bar. For a second it felt like during the war, but he moved to one of the tables when he saw me. I asked him if Elondra was back, even though it was pretty obvious. We didn't talk about much, just marking time. I was a little worried if she'd been with Nevalle all day, as I thought he was going to be more than irritated about the events at the keep and threat to his charge.

Elondra was tired and peeved when she finally got back. She drank more quickly than her usual and settled back to think while we finished. The package was a mystery.

We went back to our room, and her package was revealed to be several more cloaks, uniforms, and sets of insignia for the Nine, instead of the single one she had before. She didn't quite fling them on top of the chest, but she wanted to. Undressed, I helped her onto the bed and joined her with a kiss to her hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I thought you weren't going to get this, after all this time as the keep's commander."

"Yeah," she admitted ruefully, "I thought it was going to be just ceremonial, because of the war. I got the feeling today that the only way out of the Nine, was feet first. I saw my portrait on the wall in one hall too, as much as I don't like that. It seems I have more than a few new things to learn, and there's no manual to help." My lady still looked embarrassed at that portrait, though I wondered how and when one could have been done.

"Will you be able to see Lord Nasher?" I asked.

She snorted, and then laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, yes. I can apparently see him most anytime, I'm one of his senior bodyguards, even if I know jack. Nevalle gave me the tour today, and we just walked right in this morning. Alas, there were too many people present in Nasher's bedroom for us to talk privately."

I could feel myself flush, and her cheeks got pink as well. Bishop was snickering. I didn't know what to say, though I should have guessed.

"The one good thing," Elondra admitted, "is that I can move around armed, in the castle. The bad thing, is that I'm going to be shadowing Nevalle for some time, starting at dawn." She sighed, "No sparring with you for a while. I don't know when I'm going to fit anything else I'd planned to do while I'm getting trained."

"What can I do to help, my love?" I asked, brushing her hand.

She thought a moment, "The only thing I can think of is ordering some more from Ehlah. The rest is going to have to wait until I'm done with this."

Regretfully, I mentioned, "Sand has some advice for us... about the nobility and things we need to learn..."

"Screw that right now. Dawn at the castle?" Bishop asked. "That doesn't leave us much time for anything fun."

"No, I'm sorry," my lady said drowsily. "That must be why Nevalle's hair is just so, it's the only thing outside duty he's got time for." She grumbled a bit more incoherently before curling up between us and dozing off.

Once I was sure she was asleep, I said quietly, "You will have to study the nobles, like prey perhaps or enemies. We'll all have to learn this." I didn't even have to be looking at him to feel his annoyance at this. "I'm sorry, none of us is going to enjoy this, but ignorance won't help protect us. You might want to get out of the city every so often to refresh yourself. This is beginning to feel like it will be a long stay."

My business at the temple was unlikely to take more than a tenday, one way or another. I could try to convince Judge Oleff when he returned, as well. So I soon settled next to my lady to watch her sleep, before falling asleep myself with a smile.


	10. Objects in Motion

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--Elondra_

I woke up well before dawn, and nervous about the day as I'd never spent much time around titled people, especially if I'd had any choice in the matter. Cas helped me get moving on time and offered to keep me company on the way, even if I wasn't that awake. Once away from the _Flagon_, on the dark and empty streets, I had to bring it up. "Cas?"

Casavir looked at me, wary that I was serious instead of just my usual morning cranky.

I continued before I could lose my nerve. "You do know that he's not the only one who has to be willing to argue with me, you have to too. You got ticked at me the morning after we ate at the Mask, and then threatened him when he only sleepily said a bit of nonsense. That was hardly fair. He wasn't mocking you, his comment didn't even fit in the conversation. You also have to be willing to get mad at me if you think I've screwed up."

"But I have, about the wedding funds," he objected.

"I think that was the only time you even got close to really raising your voice at me. He shouldn't be your whipping boy, that could corrupt us all. I'll mess up, that's life. You get mad at me, I won't be happy about it, but..." I didn't know what else to say, I didn't want him mad at me that much, but Bishop hadn't deserved Cas's ire.

We had just crossed into Blacklake, and we stopped in the darker shadow of a closed shop for a moment.

Stepping closer, I said, "You won't break my affections if you get mad. How can we work something out, if you won't admit there's a problem?"

He was too still for a moment that seemed too long. Finally, taking a deep breath, Cas put his arms around me and murmured, "I'll try to remember that, my Lady."

Returning his embrace, I put my cheek against his chest. Not armored quite as much as I was today, I could barely feel his heartbeat. As much as I loved this and could stand like this for a long time, I really should go.

I reluctantly left his arms after a few more minutes, and barely got into the castle by dawn in my new gear. I found Nevalle and some others in the Nine's room near the throne room, none of whom I remembered ever meeting before. They all looked competent enough, but I was the only woman present as well as the only one who seemed sleepy. Damned morning people.

It seemed they spent this time discussing issues, logistics, and then some training and defense scenarios. This edged into some practice and sparring. I got to be tested, lucky me. Once the adrenaline kicked in, I did okay as keeping opponents off Sand and Grobnar wasn't a new thing to me. A couple of them, especially the one with as snooty a way of speaking as Nevalle, definitely wanted to take me down a notch. So much for a relaxing visit to the city.

Then I shadowed Nevalle as he did a detailed tour of the castle posts. And lectured to me, and then he lectured some more. He spent a lot of the day talking about things I hadn't cared about before. I had to care now, even if I didn't find it very interesting.

"So how true are the rumors?" Nevalle asked when we were visiting the upper guardposts later in the day.

I sighed, feeling uneasy about this topic, "It depends on which rumors they are. I've heard some doozies sometimes."

"That you married someone who nearly killed you in the war. That the three of you seem to either be Tyr's hand or under it. And that you don't think much of Neverwinter justice," Nevalle said in a neutral voice.

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Like everything else, there's a lot more to it," I admitted, wondering if I was about to have a training accident and weighing my options.

"Sounds like a story for a lot of ale," Nevalle said with a trace of humor.

"Yeah," I told him. "Grobnar's new songs are true, they just leave out a few of the nastier things after the war. Though I'm half afraid what'll come out of the latest events back at the Keep from the other bards."

"The only one out so far, has you all being ten foot tall and breathing fire," he smiled.

I smacked my forehead, "You'd think I'd remember being that tall, it would make it so much easier to dust the cobwebs." Hoping to change the subject, I asked, "Can I get leave for Cormick's wedding?"

With little sympathy, Nevalle said, "No. I believe Lord Nasher will be making an appearance, and you will need experience with that."

So, the rest of the day passed quietly. I later met the last two members of the Nine when Nevalle and I took their places for the open audience. I was not blind to the political value to my visibly serving as Nasher's guard, but it did mean I was in public view far more than I'd like. He'd been a decent ruler overall, even if I doubted some things during his reign. Granted the only places I could compare it to was West Harbor and Luskan, as I knew little about places like Waterdeep.

After our time in the public rooms, we escorted Nasher to a study before the rest of the court could scatter.

Settling into a more comfortable chair, Nasher spoke to me towards me for the first time. "I am surprised you returned to the city this soon. After all, you are newly wedded."

He was not making eye contact with me.

Looking around, I saw that it was only Nasher, Nevalle, and myself in the room. "We were all... disturbed by a star chamber, and whoever this Lather was. Bishop told us they are very common in Luskan. Having one here was quite alarming to all of us."

"So are you going to play target?" asked Nevalle intently.

"Yeah, I guess. At least until there we get some kind of lead." Damn. I don't think Cas or Bishop had realized that, or they'd be trying to stay closer. "So, my Lord, do you remember when this Lather appeared before you left the city?"

Nevalle looked a little dismayed, even as Nasher said, "No. I know he was in the column as we left the city gate. I remember feeling pleased I had only one nanny for my journey."

That comment sent Nevalle beyond dismayed and into looking cross, even if he didn't say anything.

"Who in your party did you know on sight, that you had dealt with over any period of time?" I asked next.

Nasher appeared to think a moment, but then shook his head before finally meeting my eyes, "It was a minimal group, despite my lady's crossness at the crowd. Our more typical train would have taken too long to travel. She was the only other one on my retinue, to not be a Greycloak."

"Why wasn't the Captain of the Nine with you?" I asked. I was having to watch both of them for reactions, and I was afraid I'd miss something important.

Sighing, Nasher admitted, "I don't remember why. I was pleased about it, perhaps a bit more like sneaking some free time, as when I was younger. I thought he was busy on some important task at the time, but I don't remember what it was."

Nevalle's face was getting angry, even if Nasher's was a a little vague. I wasn't sure if this was unmarked effects of aging or something more sinister. "Do you know who selected the Greycloaks who went with you?"

At least Nevalle looked less irked and more interested at this question.

"No, I'd been confident that that Lather had selected the contingent well," Nasher looked embarrassed.

Nevalle finally interjected a detail, "Our investigations have been directed to finding Lather. None of the 'Cloaks had long or sterling records, and all were still in the lowest rank. Several had been at border posts to keep them away from temptations of the city, and only returned to the city within the last month. Several have been, or will be, drummed out. None were here when you were a duty officer, Commander."

"One nearly managed to provoke Casavir after our wedding with his crudeness," I admitted. "Others were present, and I got a report through my own sergeant that he hadn't been alone in rude comments."

"I will speak with their superiors to find out how that group was assembled," Nevalle noted.

"Cormick wasn't there when it was assembled, and might get better information from the rank and file than you. Wouldn't an officer's help be necessary to even be able to make a list like this?" I wondered.

"Still the Harborman?" Nasher asked with a tiny smile.

"I'm sure that epithet isn't going to go away, now that there are so few of us left," I admitted. "But Harbormen are straight up. Even if we make stupid decisions, we don't do it half heartedly." Lorne was a horrible example of that. "But there's only three of us raised there left, all in the Greycloaks now."

In the quiet after that, I realized I really didn't have any more questions. Lather was the bigest enigma, and missing. All the others were just either inexperienced or borderline scum, the type I'd not recruited for the keep. For whatever reason, Nasher had been insulated from any knowledge, or worse, magically enchanted.

After a long moment, I said, "So the only thread right now is how the Greycloaks were selected and assembled?"

"Yes," Nevalle said with a grim smile. "Until we find Lather or can question his corpse. Lalton wants a piece of him for sullying his name."

I didn't want to question Nasher's acuity right now, but that was another thing I needed to talk to Nevalle about as soon as I could figure a politic way to ask. Before this, almost half of the Nine were out on other assignments and now they'd all been called back. Next the Many-Starred mages around Nasher would have to be cleared, but that would be harder. I wished... but would that be safe to say? Ah, well, they know I'm newly married.

Quietly, I did say it, "I wish they were here. They both spot things I miss."

"Maybe another time," Nasher said with a wince.

A knock announced a visitor, and to my surprise it was Ophala, the owner of the Moonstone Mask, entering like it was an everyday thing. Neither Nasher or Nevalle reacted to this, even if I got tense. She gave me a long look, and began some kind of report to the others about agents in Luskan, before more general reports about other places I knew even less about.

Then I wanted to smack my head, at missing this. Who's gonna be publicly known as a spymaster, or mistress in this case? From the way they were talking she'd been doing this for an extended period. The perfect place for meetings, and trysts, and open to any with money or contacts. I'm sure gathering information on the elite was easy. I could admire it, even if I now better knew the reason for some things there on our last visit.

I suspected Sand must have known, even if he'd never hinted it to me. Then again, he was excellent at keeping his own counsel. He'd not done any of us a disservice about Neeshka, so I wasn't planning on even asking him.

This of course made dealing with Irdele even more tricky. I was not inclined to cut her a break, even if she was involved in official business now. She'd had the chance to apologize if she'd ever given a damn about Cas. That I could not forgive. I would have to be more careful about my hopes to shift the scandal back on her, where it belonged.

A knock at the door warned of the next meal for Nasher. I didn't get to eat until afterwards, after Nevalle and I were replaced. At least I got back to the _Flagon_ mid evening, earlier than last night. They were playing some dice and token game out in the common room, while Sand, Neeshka, and Grobnar were playing their usual cards. I'd gotten a different reception from the docks crowd outside when I went inside in my official cloak, so I'd removed it before entering and sat down.

Kissing them each hello, I settled back to relax a bit. "Did we hear from Cormick?"

Casavir said absently, his eyes back on the board, "Yes, it's after noon at the Hall of Knowledge."

"I won't be able to attend, but I may be there tomorrow as part of the escort," I admitted.

I'd better tell them, but not yet. I went to the bar and got a milder cider than last night, and returned to wait until they'd finished their game so we could turn in.

--- x x ---

_--Bishop_

Waking up after dawn, they both were gone. I had forgotten how boring I found the city, since I no longer had my old pastimes of drinking, wenching, or baiting the adventurers. I could drink, but then I'd miss her and maybe my chance at Lather. I wanted to get through at least half of my list before spending a time in the Neverwinter Wood.

I also wasn't sure if I wanted to go to Cormick's wedding. The only things that made it more tolerable were that someone else would be the focus, and that Lon should be there. The temples were going a bit faster now, I'd been to four today. I didn't know if I was getting better at spotting the one selling the temple's scrolls, or they were turning me away faster.

Getting back early for dinner, I found a drained looking Cas sharing a table with Sand, Grobnar, and Neeshka.

Neeshka chirped, "Look what the wolf dragged in. Maybe you can explain why he almost looks like death warmed over."

Casavir objected, shallowly, "I said that I was at the temple all day. Most of it with the archivist."

I asked, "Did you spar?"

"Only a little today." Cas then explained to the others, "We haven't found a place in the city where we can train. We... seem to gather a crowd in the yard here." His cheeks were pink, admitting that.

"Where's the Commander?" asked Neeshka.

Grobnar said cheerily, "She's been in the castle with Nevalle for the last two days. In uniform, today. Exciting the other nobles to no end."

Steepling his fingers, Sand admitted, "I had expected to hear of some fall-out from Lather by now, but nothing has been said, publicly. An imposter, obviously, as he isn't really in the Nine. Lalton is, and he never left the city."

Casavir stated, "Lather was noticed to be missing from the procession the night after leaving the Keep. He had only resembled one of the Nine, Sir Lalton. Nevalle and the others have all been cleared by Ivarr since their return. But no one knows how Lather was introduced into Nasher's presence, or by whom. I'm planning to offer my assistance to Ivarr tomorrow."

I winced, as that could not have been a fun meeting.

"What have you been up to, Mr. Bishop?" asked Grobnar.

I was so pleased he'd skipped the title, I didn't answer at first. I rubbed my ear, and admitted, "Shopping."

"Ooh, for a gift? Or some special arrows? What'd ya get?" asked the tiefling.

I saw Cas wince, but I didn't know why and he didn't say anything.

"I'm looking for a specific scroll," I bared my teeth to warn her to stop right there.

I could hear Karnwyr laughing at me, and Cas was also grinning now. He wasn't the only one.

Grobnar said, "Well, I've been scribing and teaching my three songs. They've been very popular. Far more than any Wendersnaven piece I wrote."

The gnome winked at me! He was even mocking his old obsession, not just seeming less foolish. When did that start? He just broke my moment of annoyance. I knew he was doing better music lately, but I wondered.

--- x x ---

_--Casavir_

It had been a long day. I had gotten up very early to escort my lady to Castle Never. She was always irritable if awake this early, but soon settled into quiet grumbles that were only amusing. Once we had gotten close to the castle, she paused and spoke. I was uneasy after she broached the topic of the near fight between Bishop and I. Then I remembered that his eyes had been closed at the time, when he always was watching alertly when he was trying to make trouble. He must not have been. I had directed some residual discomfort at him, even if my lady had caused it. She was plainly uncomfortable with even speaking about it.

I got even moreso myself when she suggested that she and I would have to work things out ourselves. Remembering how much I'd beaten him 'working out' our disputes that last time, everything in me rejected that and my throat hurt.

So I prayed to Tyr for balance, and more strength to remain calmer when... merely irritated. I didn't want to get angry at my lady, and certainly didn't want to have to work disputes out. Embracing her, to deny that vision of her beaten, that she was safe in my arms. But after a time, she had to go in, and I watched her go in, regretting I could not go with her and protect her. Making it even worse, was seeing her armed nearly as she was before we fought the King of Shadows and our long separation.

Hurrying to the temple for my morning prayers to Tyr, I included those fears. Her worry was just a reflection of the problem he and I had had with working out before, even if she hadn't known about it. But it seemed I had fallen into a habit of treating him like an enemy sometimes, long after I knew it was no longer true. That had been the subject of much of my prayer.

Then I participated in sparring with some senior members, as well as students for a time. Working with new students was always refreshing in a way, but I hadn't yet been tired enough to have problems with sparring. Maybe tomorrow I would.

Needing to be doing something more useful, I thought helping Ivarr in his reviews was a good cause. As little as I liked politics, we were uniquely placed to deal with this threat. I wondered if M'Lady had realized this, and wondered if she would tell us.

We would have to speak of it later.

The archivist had wanted all the detail I could remember of all my previous visitations and the manifestation at the Keep. Ivarr had apparently already confirmed the earlier one he'd seen. So we went over that time in the star chamber something like six times, leaving me wrung out. He had wanted to speak to M'Lady and Bishop also, but I mentioned that they had lost consciousness partway through. He let me go, and I hurried back to the _Flagon_.

Neeshka's talk of gifts reminded me that Cormick's wedding was tomorrow, and Elondra wouldn't be free to shop even if she could get to the wedding. A belated gift we all were involved in was still proper. I also wasn't even sure if Bishop was going to go.

After we ate, Grobnar played some music for the small crowd of people here. As usual, the new songs were well received. I wished Elondra was here and Tymora must have heard me as she arrived only a few minutes later. She waited a little bit for us to finish a game Bishop had dug out of some shelf. We would not be seeing her much more tomorrow as she was probably going to be providing protection to Nasher, and couldn't go with us to the wedding. I know I was feeling the tendrils of politics stretching out.

When we got back to our room, Bishop quietly stated that he was going to leave for a few days tomorrow evening. There was nothing to be said to that, but I wished we were as free to go for a moment. So we eventually curled up in our 'puppy-pile' as Karnwyr was now calling it with a wolf's humor, and went to sleep.

I woke up extra early again, and woke M'Lady to accompany her to the castle before dawn. I noticed in the mirror that my long hours were starting to show. Good. Our walk was quieter today, with her only question to confirm that I was going to Cormick's wedding.

The restrained farewell kiss at the castle, became a bit warmer, and she entered, whistling. Smiling myself, I made my way to Ehlah's shop and waited for it to open.

Starting with thanks for the workmanship and beauty of the other sets of clothing, I spoke to Ehlah about more clothing. I wasn't comfortable discussing this, but my lady had asked and it was needed. I doubted Bishop would be willing to help with this. It got even more uncomfortable when I was discreetly asked if there was a particular reason she needed more clothing... After a moment, I assured her that it was for the political rounds, not... dynastic reasons, to borrow Sand's phrase. I'd said we had every confidence in her skills and previous selections, only selecting a few more outfits. I did say that it would be nice if one set had a related appearance in some way.

This bit of uncomfortable business done, I went to the temple to do some sparring. My reactions were getting to be a little off, but I didn't think it was that noticeable as yet. I did take the opportunity to buy a restoration potion for emergencies, and then went to find Brother Seppin. The steward should be able to help me put together Troi's possessions for shipping or storage, and this could not wait until he was more willing to deal with me.

He was just leaving a room with a group of the youngest novices hard at work scrubbing the floor. I remembered many hours doing that myself.

I went up to him, "Brother Seppin?"

"Casavir," he said forebodingly.

He was disapproving, but I continued, "I have a list from Brother Troi, for those things he wishes sent to him, for his duties and comfort."

Seppin's face eased, and he reached out for the list, his face more neutral now.

I bowed, and said, "If you need any further assistance, the Commander Whyntll or I can help with shipping, we stay at the _Sunken_ _Flagon,_ near the Docks."

His face got even more sour. I could pray for him, but I could not force him to see. With thanks for his time, I sought Ivarr.

Father Ivarr was in a plain study and looking tired, "Casavir! I had heard you were here, but didn't quite believe it."

"Yes, we felt the situation demanded our return. My Lady is at the castle, and Bishop is seeking a needed item. But that... star chamber was alarming," I admitted, still not sure how he now felt about us.

"Yes," he admitted heavily, "I had never thought to see one, or be drawn in."

"I came to offer my assistance, if you wish it. I know M'Lady will be speaking with Lord Nasher," I told him quietly.

He waited a moment and said, "I would be glad of your help. As the first known targets of this, you obviously are a threat to someone. I am concerned that there may have been earlier related crimes, still unknown."

"How can I help?" I asked him.

He told me of what he had discovered so far. Little of it very useful. Lather's absence had been noted mid-afternoon after they'd left the keep. There were no villages nearby, and no tracks had been found, even though they had no experts. Since that was half a tenday ago already, I doubt finding the location now for Bishop or Daeghun would even help by the time they got there. He was even more disturbed when I pointed out that we had not even seen Lather leave the keep, and had found no trace of him before we left.

One of the Greycloaks who had come out from the city with them had been killed, and the head missing, possibly to prevent necromancy. The dead one had been a recent recruit in Neverwinter, serving with distinction even in his brief tenure, but none knew him before, so he looked like a confederate now.

Ivarr had cleared the other seven members of the Nine, all who had been detached for other tasks were now all close at hand. He was concerned at the difficulty with clearing the Many-Starred accurately. We spoke for a time about a few other things, and he seemed much calmer, even as he admitted his knowledge of city politics was outdated. I was quite pleased that he had gotten more accustomed to our marriage.

The rest of the day was quiet, even if I was growing more tired. I did spend some time with Gilbyas, as well as taking my lady's horse out for a bit. The stable was nearly empty and the teen minding it was dicing with several others instead of attending his duties. I would have to speak to Duncan to discover the terms of his employment.

Once inside, I started reading the one reference Sand had given me, but it was a challenge to stay alert. Staying with new cider in the evening was pleasant, and we retired early, even if sleep was later.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._


	11. Into the Woods

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

When I woke, they were both long gone again, as the sun was well up and their spots were cold.

_I'll come keep you warm._ Karnwyr laughed, jumping up to lick my face.

_--Yeah, pup. But it's not quite the same._

I washed and dressed, I was hoping to visit another temple or two yet this morning before I had to come back. It went so quickly, if not well. I had now visited most of the ones I knew of, and had nothing to show but irritation. I did, however get back before Cas, and got the limited hot water the _Flagon_ offered. I dressed in the blue-green thing. Lon of course would be in that damned uniform, if she even made it at all.

When Cas arrived, he was looking a bit tired. It looked like he'd decided on the sparring idea to rebuff his admirers. He quickly washed up, and wore the matching costume.

Finally he said, trying to look on the bright side, "At least we won't clash with her uniform."

"I'd rather she'd less time in it," I muttered.

His brief smile said he agreed a little. We left for a festival hall next to the temple of Oghma. We weren't the last to arrive, but Nasher was still not there. Shortly before the ceremony, a cluster of guards, including a blank-faced Lon kept around Nasher and his lady as they took cleared seats near the front. This ceremony went much more quietly than ours and the people began to mill around. This platform did have potted flowers as well along the sides, so I guessed Neeshka wasn't putting me on.

I caught Lon winking at us and rolling her eyes at one point. I found I was more remembering our handfasting than the actual wedding ceremony, that had been far more important to me. They'd wanted more and we'd all gotten irritated at the public neutrality, especially Casavir.

Cas and I were quiet, and few tried to speak to either of us, aside from a beaming Cormick. Karnwyr was in an adjoining park with some other companion, and I was getting bored. I had lost sight of Nasher, but there was a guard clump near the food tables.

_--Karnwyr, what's she up to?_

_She wants to go, but hasn't gotten free._

Hmm, maybe I can have a bit of fun. So I mumbled something to Cas, who looked only a little suspicious, and went towards where the kitchen should be in a hall like this. Then I used the invisibility ring and changed direction, heading for the privies.

After a time, my Lon entered the door. I waited a couple minutes or so, and then followed. She was washing at a pitcher and ewer, and I heard no one else nearby.

I stepped right next to her, and whispered, "Is there something you want?" even as I started pulling her into one of the little alcoves and kissing her neck.

"You for one," she admitted.

Even with her stupid uniform, she fit inside my arms so well. Not as soft with her in her armor, I breathed in her scent and the feel of her embrace. A few kisses, never enough, as we swayed. After only a few minutes we stopped and pulled apart. I was half surprised that I was still invisible, though she was amused.

Lon said with a twinkle, "That was supposed to be for escape..."

"It was," I agreed in a whisper, "I escaped from boredom. And I need to practice anyway." After one more kiss, I said, "I'll be back in a few days."

It sounded like someone else was coming in, so she whispered, "Be careful."

Straightening her uniform, she finished washing and left. With me only a step behind her. But the back hall was empty, so I ended the enchantment and returned to Cas.

"Where were you?" he asked, even as we reached the food table.

Truthfully, I told him keeping my face straight, "Privy."

He rolled his eyes, so I shrugged.

The food was a little more elaborate, but the cake wasn't was good as the fruitcake we'd had. Cormick was elated, even though a little rueful at some of the antics of his new in-laws. Still it was pleasant, if boring. I noticed there was a table with gifts tucked in a corner.

Cas smiled wryly and said, "Secret weddings don't involve many gifts."

Ah. Well, most of their friends helped with the planning. And battle too. I was just glad it was over.

Nasher's group left a little later, and the celebration became a bit more rowdy. It looked like someone spiked the punch bowls. Cas looked at me, but I muttered that I had enough trouble hiding weapons in this outfit. Whatever was used, it had a nice kick. Another half hour, and Cas made his farewells.

I was glad to get out of there. Back at the _Flagon_, I was out of the costume as fast as I could manage, and into my leathers.

"Are you leaving before you can say farewell later?" Cas asked.

Grinning, I said, "Took care of that in the privy."

Karnwyr was waiting outside, so I added while checking my pack, "I should be back in a few days. Try to have some fun for once."

_Hunting or running free?_

_--Both_

We went out into the Neverwinter Wood, as if the city could really claim that big a chunk of the wild. It was good to get out, even if I had left my old bedroll at the Keep. It was summer so I wasn't cold, but I missed their company. I stopped in one tiny village to get some replacement blankets the next day, but some frantic parent was looking for a missing child. They offered more than enough to cover my new gear, though it did take most of a day to track the child in a man's body. He had a talent for randomness. I didn't say who I was, but suggested they get a couple of good hounds as guards or searchers after they paid up.

I wandered through the wood for a few days, feeling more at peace than I expected. I still missed them at night, but I'd also missed the wilds. A mote in the wilderness. A mean, tough, son-of-a-mote, but still. Nothing formal, like Cas had, but I was still part of the whole here. Predator... Survivor... what was I now?

Then I had to laugh. There was no need to rush anywhere, so I called Karnwyr so we could hunt for dinner and pick a campsite. I found a good one, and wished Lon was here to see it. Shit, I just wanted her here with me now. I fell asleep easily.

This time, though, I dreamed about that damn vision from in the keep instead of my mate. Chasing that deer through summer woods just like the one I'd been in for days. Karnwyr wasn't even in at the start, unlike the vision, and I was bounding after the doe, my vision different. The other buck didn't even matter, as leaping through the woods was thrilling in its own right. The doe stopped at a stream, wary of something else when I caught up with her, just ahead of the other buck. I noticed something odd just as the dream dissolved with pre-dawn birdsong, but didn't remember it all day as I explored.

Wandering without a clear goal, mid-afternoon I found a clearing where beams of light were shining down through the trees. Only a touch of the sunlight reached the ground, but it struck a chord and was a beautiful sight, so this was a good place to stop for the day. I was in no kind of hurry, and hunting was almost too easy now. It was so much better now that we could communicate both ways.

After eating my dinner, I settled back with the pup, watching the dying embers of my cook fire. I was feeling good, aside from missing Lon. Sleep was a little slower, as I entertained myself with imagining Lon was here with me, falling asleep with a smile.

Moving through the thick woods, I realized that I was dreaming when I reached a ring of shallow stones. Waiting there was Lon and even Casavir in their wedding costumes, as was I. I could hear music and see a few people in finery as dancing began around us. It seemed odd to me that Lon and Cas were in armor, and they weren't dancing very smoothly. They were so serious about trying to dance inside the circle, even if twigs and leaves were getting stuck in their finery and I had to laugh. The woods became closer and the strangers faded away even as my dancing with my mate got even better.

Nosing her neck later, she woke with a start and was on her feet. I could smell something was coming, maybe a fire, as Cas was on his feet as well. Hurrying through the woods, over streams and through thickets, I finally noticed we were bounding through the trees as deer. The night wasn't dark, and we ran for the sheer joy of moving far more than an escape or a chase. I didn't have to rattle Cas's antlers, as I could smell she was receptive to us both and all the other bucks had fallen far behind. We coursed over new growth and old logs until I pulled a little ahead.

Once more in a large clearing it was just me, startled that I was in my own form again. Before me was a doe, with six or eight bucks guarding her. But this time her eyes weren't Lon's gray ones, nor did any of these bucks have any eye color but more normal browns.

"It's you, isn't it?" I asked, not even sure why I said it.

_Yes, your companion is correct, that you have been a little slow to be curious._

"Faithless don't get attention like that," I objected.

_Many do, they just refuse it. Malar would have welcomed you after your time destroying that gate._

I wanted to wince at that, but remained still. "Who are you? Not that I wasn't glad to be able to heal her," I said carefully.

_Yes, that was what disgusted Malar. I am Shiallia, of woodland glades, the fertility, bounty, and fresh new life of nature's seasons, the dance of joy in life. I am rarely known outside either the High Forest or Neverwinter Wood._

The only time I'd heard that name was when some noble son in silks and lace tried to delay a hunting party from entering Neverwinter Wood. He seemed to be worried about protecting fluffy bunnies and gentle deer. I'd gotten enough fresh meat from exhausted bucks after a rut for me and the pup easily enough, to know gentle was not always the right word for deer.

_He was young, and still did not understand that the hunt was also part of nature._

Why me? I hunted and killed and didn't help the fertility of the forest... Why choose me? I didn't even know how to ask this.

_You don't want to protect your herd, have young in safety, and indulge in various dances? Your herd even resembles a smaller version of Myself and my court..._ For a flash, she was again the doe with Lon's eyes, and the two bucks still remaining had Casavir's blue and my own yellow-brown eyes. _Did not you and he act like bucks during a rut? Willing to bash yourselves or anything to win your prize? __Go off with your mate into a dark part of the woods for a few days? How often did you display or offer when she was in season? Didn't you seek the abandon from alcohol when alone? __How often have you sought the dance of life, even when you had little else that made you more content? Even your companion reflects your secret wish for new lives, whether puppies or babies. What wouldn't you do for this herd of yours?_

"Not a whole hell of a lot. They might be pissed if I did something they didn't approve of, but if it was for their survival, I really don't care."

_Think about that, child. Guarding the herd and promoting its survival is a lot more than fluffy bunnies. Even an assassin's skills can be useful, if they have another cause._

I could feel myself wince for real this time, even though that time was long past me, I hoped.

_They are only skills, much like the shadow powers and divine blessings of your herd-mates, it depends on how you use them. Sometimes the herd will not be just three. You will have the other spells now that rangers usually have. Use them wisely, and be fruitful._

Waking, it was just past dawn, and Karnwyr was beside me with his head on my chest and looking smug for a wolf. I grumbled and got moving, heading south to find a trade road. Once I reached the road, my hurry amused Karnwyr, but I ignored all his comments.

--- x x ---

_--Elondra_

I hadn't been that surprised I couldn't go to Cormick's wedding with Casavir and Bishop. Right now, I was mending fences with Nasher, itself a strange idea. We still weren't done with this star chamber shit, but I also needed a much better idea of who were influential in court or behind the scenes. Being a trainee was a perfect thing. I also was dumbing up a little bit. None of these people really knew me, so it wasn't that hard to seem a little slow. The only things I was really known for was Ember, Lorne, and the shadowjerk. I was confident that many would think Sand or someone else did all my thinking for me. I was sure I wasn't as inspired as Grobnar had been, and it was even more boring.

The defensive training in the mornings wasn't too bad. I was already used to multiple opponents, mages, and protecting others in combat. In fact, I still wasn't completely awake one morning while I was waiting to start my turn.

I was surprised to have been matched with Nevalle and Ekkar as attackers this time, and smiling a little at how much either Cas or Bishop would have liked to be here. Then I was slipping in and out getting better positions without much thought, beyond a wish I could have slept in. When things stopped again, I realized Nevalle was on the ground with my sword at his throat and Ekkar looked like he had a broken hand. I realized I was waiting for Ekkar to start laughing and how much I missed my husbands right now. Bell called a hold even though we'd all stopped moving, so I stepped back, trying to pay attention and feeling embarrassed.

Ekkar was testing his hand after Desmon came over to heal him.

Disapprovingly, Nevalle asked, "That was fast, Whyntll. Did you invoke some kind of haste?"

"No, I don't think so," I was puzzled, as I still wasn't thinking that much yet. "We'd been sparring up-tempo for a demonstration bout lately, I guess some of it stuck."

"This would be Casavir and... Bishop, right?" Lalton continued. "I'd heard you all were using magic weapons before the attack, but I'd thought it was more careful because of it."

I think I flushed, "No, two of the four phases were up tempo, only the first was slow. But we usually spar with our magic weapons when we're on the road."

"Crazy sons of..." muttered Desmon.

Nevalle smirked, "Then we will have to devise something challenging, if you're that used to sparring two opponents at speed."

Oh, joy. More bruising and possible injuries. Bishop would be pleased when he heard, though.

The rest of the morning was quiet, just some audiences, and then we went to the Temple of Knowledge for Cormick's wedding. It was a much more mixed crowd there than ours, with far fewer Greycloaks and more craftspeople. Cas and Bishop were here in the outfits Duncan got us, though they didn't look included or happy. Nasher's group had almost all the titled people here, who were less to my own taste.

I saw Lady Nerriam later when I was trotting off on a quick break.

She nodded to me and said, "You've been busy I hear. Congratulations. I would like to meet all of you, let me know when... your schedule opens up for a quiet dinner."

"Okay," I said, "but I must not delay now, you understand?"

She nodded, and I hurried off to locate and use the privy.

Thankful it was empty, I was hurrying so I might try to greet Cas and Bishop for a moment, when Bishop arrived. I wasn't completely surprised, I'd only wondered how long until he'd do something like this. He was going to enjoy the ring. It made me wish I had another one, but it wouldn't be nice to leave Cas as the only target. I felt a pang when I realized Bishop was leaving before I'd get back to the _Flagon_. Then there was no time to say anything else.

I had to return to Nasher's side now, and could only exchange a wink and a shrug with Cas. We left not too long after, as some representatives from Waterdeep were scheduled for a private audience yet this afternoon. That passed, and I was finally free to leave Nevalle and find something to eat. It was late enough that I didn't even want to scrounge something from the castle, and ran back to the _Flagon_.

Cas was eating and glad to see me. I ordered a big meal, and more modest drink and joined him with a quick kiss.

"Gone, right?" I asked, and he nodded.

I asked once I had taken the edge off of my hunger, "Have you noticed anything odd in your sparring?"

Wryly he said, "Other than plenty of volunteers to spar with, no. I'm still not tired enough to make any major errors and come down from the pedestal. Do you want to spar?" He asked this almost eagerly.

Heh. I wasn't the only one to be missing it.

"Sure if you want. But I need to get extra sleep as Nevalle has decided I need more challenges."

He looked puzzled.

Sighing, I said, "I didn't pull my punch enough for practice, and broke Ekkar's hand today. Desmon thinks you both are crazy."

His was a pleased smile when he said, "You didn't get a chance to tell Bishop, did you?"

"No," I smirked, "he was having fun playing with his new ring and wanted to try at not being caught."

"Then we can forgo sparring, until your time is more your own," Cas said, almost rolling his eyes at Bishop's game.

"How did your time in the temple go? Did you speak to Father Ivarr?" I wondered.

He looked around the room, and said only, "Yes."

Not much to say after that, so I concentrated on finishing my food so that we could go to our room to talk more privately. The _Flagon_ entrance opened, and my habitual glance revealed that Uncle Duncan had returned, looking very tired. After our hug, he was surprised when he noticed me in full gear of the Nine.

"I suppose that means the rowdier drinkers will be off elsewhere," he grinned. "Ah, my profits..." he mockingly complained.

Casavir had come over, and said with a slight smile to that, "Then sir, I will have to remove her from your place of business." With a wink, he escorted me to our room.

I was always glad when he let his humor out.

Out of our armor and washed up, we sat on the bed to compare what we'd learned.

I admitted, "Other than learning more names, I didn't learn that much today. There's going to be another new Luskan ambassador any day, and Lady Nerriam still wants to meet with us, all of us."

Gravely, he asked, "Are you playing target, my Lady?"

"Yeah. With Lather missing, we don't have much of a thread to find out anything. I won't mind if we can come up with something better, though," I admitted.

Cas said regrtefully, "No, Ivarr and I are next trying to trying to enlarge the safe group around Nasher. We just don't know if Lather was introduced through simple trickery or domination magics. Or even why we were targets, from the outside we looked like we were drifting towards retirement. Why rock the boat?"

I shook my head with a shrug. "Too soon to know, I'm still learning names, let alone who has influence."

Firmly he said, "You're not crossing the city alone, I'll meet you in the evenings as well."

That was sweet even if unnecessary, so I snuggled closer and kissed him, "Hmm. The bodyguard's bodyguard," before I drifted off.


	12. Learning Curves

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

I just held Elondra and watched her sleep. I'd been surprised she hadn't objected to the escort, and wondered what had been odd for her when she was sparring. Perhaps the castle or grounds might be a new potential place for us all to spar once I was done in the temple. Multiple opponents would help me with that problem, as well. I also worried that she might think I didn't trust her, after that damned moment back at the keep. It was not the most pleasant thought to carry me into sleep...

The next morning, my lady wife woke me before dawn, with a slight grin as she did. I only had just enough time to dress before we left. My lady had a small smirk our entire time together this morning, even after our kiss. It was rare enough that she'd woken before me, and I was almost surprised she hadn't teased me about it.

At the temple after my prayers, I was starting to have more problems when sparring, especially as some bouts were with multiple opponents. During my last one, my tiredness was getting more obvious while I faced my two opponents, both of them practicing dual wield styles. They weren't novices this time, but experienced lay members of the temple, but in a blink of the eye the one was disarmed and other 'impaled'. This left some very severe bruising that I healed, and all the spectators of the match were just staring at me.

This was not helping my problem with displaced awe.

I wasn't going to be able to work with Ivarr today as he was in a closed door meeting, reportedly with the high priests of several allied temples. Still hoping to speak with him today, I wanted to be nearby, but didn't really have anything else planned before collecting M'Lady later.

Since it didn't look like being tired was helping remove the misplaced awe, I decided to take a nap in the transient bunk room. I woke later, feeling much better and learned that the meeting was over and Ivarr had left while still in discussion, to one of the other temples. Which one had not been known to any who wished to speak with me, so I would not speak to him today.

As I was leaving, Brother Rorthel approached me. His face was a little blank; before I'd known Elanee and Sand I would not have been as able to identify that he was displeased.

"Casavir, may I have a moment of your time?" he said in a neutral voice.

When I nodded, he led me to a small chamber.

In an inquiring tone he said, "You have done some instruction and training, as part of your work at Crossroad Keep, correct?" At my nod, he also nodded, then saying, "I also have not seen in any of our records that you have acted as mentor to any of the novices, ensuring that they are prepared and trained. You advocate additional exposure to the risks and temptations of the outer world, so perhaps you should help with this."

I was surprised at this concession, when he had been so disapproving of the idea before. I nodded and said, "I would be happy to help, as far as my other responsibilities allow."

"One of the novices has requested to be your squire," came from Rorthel in a flat voice. He clearly was displeased.

I could only blink in my surprise at that. Not every novice did, as there were not always enough mentors available. "Has he or she had a choice in this? I do not wish this to be an unwilling apprenticeship."

Pursing his lips, Rorthel admitted, "No, she had had no plans for this before recently, and there are a few others available. Others who are experienced at this."

"I would like to speak with her first, that she is sure," I said. It was a strange reflection, to realize that I might now hold the same position as Sir Greyson had for my lady, but I shook it off, at least for now.

The novice master left the room without another word. I wondered if I was ready, or even perhaps the best possible to guide a youngster before their final vows. I was aware many in the order still disapproved of me, partly from my own actions and partly from my spouses' actions. I had come to believe some things, not taught as much here could be as important as what was taught, compassion, repentance, and forgiveness among them. Those didn't truly conflict with what I'd been taught for most things, only in cases such as Bishop's, or to a lesser degree, my own.

What probably bothered Rorthel the most, was that I plainly had eschewed some aspects of what I was taught, but I still had favor. My hope for change in cloistering was not going to happen. The days that I had spent talking to most of those elder and resident in the Hall of Justice had revealed that. I would have to pass on my knowledge and whatever wisdom I had gained, and pray for slow change.

Soon after, I finished a prayer to Tyr for insight, and waited for them to arrive.

When Rorthel came into the chamber again, it was in the company of a half-elf who looked younger than my lady. I wasn't very sure about the relative aging rates, but there was a good chance she was older than I.

"This is Eldride Ortmannd, who has requested that you serve as her mentor," he said, not hiding his disapproval very well. "I will leave you to your interview, Lord Casavir." The last had a tinge of sarcasm, as well, before he sailed out the door again.

I gestured at the bench, so we could sit and speak with some informality. "I understand you requested this, and I want be sure you to understand that I am not considered the best exemplar of our vocation."

In a soft voice she said, "Our lessons make it very clear that we are to judge by the evidence we see, and the words He speaks to our hearts. Others may be confused by illusion or error or emotion, but I am very sure of this. Sir."

She looked up at me with that, and the admiration was very clear, reminding me of the men who'd served with me against the orcs. My heart sank, and I hoped she had not developed an infatuation as Katriona had.

More firmly I stated, "I do not know what I will be called to do next, that is not clear to me. Unless I have a calling, my place is with my lady wife and family. I do not know if there will be any travel or adventure."

"I understand, Sir. I am not that young, and an omen has guided me to this," she said with a smile. "Now is the time for my learning, there will be plenty of time for my service."

I nodded. I was not going to argue if she thought she'd been guided into this.

Then it all moved so quickly, her being sworn to me as a lord of Crossroad Keep. She gathered a pack and was ready to go. Rorthel still had an attitude of anger as the arrangements were initiated, and sent us off with a literal scrubbing of his hands.

As I passed out the door, it suddenly sank in that perhaps I should have warned my lady before this change was enacted...

We arrived at the _Flagon_ late in the afternoon. I washed up, and spoke to Duncan about a room for Eldride. He gave her the small one I'd used during the war. Otherwise, he was busily taking charge after his longest time away in decades. He seemed surprised to meet my pending squire. To Eldride I suggested she perhaps rest in her room until I could introduce her to my lady first.

Then I wondered just what I was to do with a squire. Armor, weapons, and steed were their usual duties, along with tutoring and examination on their beliefs. And strangely, I had grown accustomed to quiet and solitude, not worrying any longer on how my actions would appear to others in my order. Tyr knew what was in my heart. But what could I teach someone who was older than I? Another worry was that Lather and his confederates were still a threat. I should not really stop that search. It seemed I now had plenty to keep me busy. I kept thinking about the issues of Lather, the nobility, and Eldride until I finally realized that I was getting agitated, and knelt in prayer until I was calmer.

The other result of my prayer was that I remembered that we should be talking more with our friends. Sand, especially, would know the usual strings of power and how it had changed. I briefly went over to Sand's shop, but he wasn't there, so I left a note that we all should to meet tomorrow night. I hoped my lady could get done earlier so she could participate. Once back at the _Flagon_, I nursed an ale and just waited for a little time. I was waiting for dinnertime to go collect Elondra as she was usually released for the day after Nasher ate.

I was surprised when Elondra arrived well before dinner. I was pleased she was back early until I saw she was moving a bit awkwardly.

While she was stretching after my healing, I asked, "What happened? Was there an attack?"

"No," she grinned ruefully, "This is what happens the day after you bounce Nevalle on his ass. You get your butt handed to you various ways. The injury restrictions were the most fun," she said with heavy irony.

I said, "I have other news myself and also may have had some oddness of my own today. A moment of combat seemed to go too fast, and one of my opponents was more worse for the wear than I intended."

My lady observed with a smile, "I noticed you don't look as tired tonight."

Looking down into her eyes, I said, "It seemed pointless when I was back to getting wordless stares today, even as tired as I was."

She put an arm around me, and said, "That sounds a lot like what happened to me yesterday. What was really strange, was that I was almost expecting Ekkar to start laughing like Bishop does when I get a really good hit."

"Was there a similarity in style?" I asked.

"Not that much, rapier and dagger, though Nevalle was using a shield. It almost felt like I was in the up-tempo from our tournament bout."

Pondering, I suggested, "Perhaps that is a good thing. It does look like we need to be more diligent in sparring with people using other weapons and styles." I waited a moment before adding, "Today, mine was against two dual wielders."

"Well," she said with a small smile, "I guess you'll be happy if I take my shield tomorrow."

"Any way you fight, as long as you're safe," I said with a kiss.

I had to remind myself that she was quite safe from any minor risk in the castle. Once this training was complete, she should be more free for other tasks again, like Callum had been.

Nonetheless, I must broach my other news now, and I wasn't quite sure how to start. She must have noticed something as she looked at me in concern and a question in her eyes.

Shaking my head slightly, I finally started, "Today I was approached by the novice master to take a student..."

My lady began to grin, but I continued, "No, my lady. This is a far more formal responsibility for me than the more... irregular way you became a squire. This is not a matter of days or months, but a year at least, where my squire is expected to be with me most, if not all times. Some duties are standard, becoming an assistant in some ways. In others, they practice the necessary tedium of camp life and maintenance of equipment and steeds to ensure they understand it is hard work and not all glory." I sighed, before beginning the next part, "I really should have had this responsibility some time ago, if I had not left the city."

"And?" Elondra said, looking more serious.

"She requested me, perhaps after a vision. I cannot deny that kind of inspiration, having relied on it myself." I could feel my lady's arms get tighter. After a long moment of holding each other, I kissed her hair and said, "She seems a sensible sort, even if she seems caught up in admiration more than the less glamorous parts of our calling right now. She will need to do her vigil in Solace Glade very soon, even if it is more likely to be peaceful than one I know of," I managed to say, tilting her face upwards so we could share a smile.

"When does this start?" she asked with her own rueful smile.

"It already has," I had to admit. "The novice master doesn't approve of me still, and has made that clear. I doubt she could regain his approval now. Would you like to meet her? She has a room," I admitted, a tiny bit worried about her reaction.

With a nod from her, we left the still quiet common room for Eldride's room. Eldride bowed and greeted my lady in perhaps elvish, but after her stilted reply, they spoke so I could understand. Then I began to explain the basics of our current status, where we would be, our major responsibilities, our friends here and at the keep, Duncan, the hunt for the false Lather, coming social duties, and our stabling, such as my Gilbyas.

I did not plan on needing Eldride's assistance with arming, I had done that for myself for too long. Her duties would need to grow later. Elondra was quiet as we spoke about Solace Glade and what routine I had now. I could tell my lady was not pleased at the further loss of the privacy of our early morning walks, nor was I.

Even covering the basics took some time, and Eldride was eager to get started and planned her vigil for tomorrow night.

My lady and I went back to our room so she could record her few observations of open court for tomorrow. Then she wanted to wash and get rid of the uniform she wasn't that fond of. She came back fresh and clean and all I wanted was her warmth, just for myself right now. We were very warm indeed, my lady and I.

I could not quite ignore a small feeling of guilt as I fell asleep.

--- x x ---

_--Elondra_

I still felt guilty days later, despite how much I'd enjoyed the rare time with Cas at the time. I think Casavir was as well, as we went to sleep the other nights barely touching. Though by morning, we were as close together as always. We didn't talk about it either.

The next evening Cas accompanied his squire to Solace Glade. When I knew his being a paladin meant he'd always have other duties, somehow the thought of a squire, let alone a female squire, never crossed my mind. I'd thought more about fighting trolls, rescuing a child, or even a kidnapped damsel. I supposed if Nasher got the bright idea, I could have to get one too, but I was counting on my common origins and social ineptness to keep that away from me. And unlike Cas, I'd be quite willing to do something stupid to look less like an acceptable mentor.

So I was, at first, the only one in Duncan's private room after getting food we knew the others liked. Cas arrived just after Sand, and soon he told everyone about his squire. Neeshka thought that very funny, and I could see see that she wanted to make some off-color comments. She didn't say anything though, and I mouthed a 'thank you' to her later.

Once we eaten and chatted, we started collecting information about who had power and influence. Sand still thought one faction who wanted power might have been behind Lather, either as an influence on Nasher, us, or even the other nobles. After far too many names, motives, and assets were included, the five of us had the start of a skeleton of Neverwinter politics. There were some fault lines in a couple alliances expected once the temples started taking a more public stance, but with Lather missing there was really no target for any other actions. Many of the major players were still away from the summer heat of the city.

The next day, Cas was to collect his squire as soon as he left me at the castle. That evening after some testimony to more priests with Eldride following, he didn't look as wrung out as he had after the time with the archivist. Bishop had been inquired about, and his absence from the city noted. My whereabouts were already known, it seemed, as there'd been no questions about me. Eldride seemed to be following him around silently for the most part.

I regretted that I couldn't be with Cas more. Watching the court and all its maneuvering was both boring and frustrating.

Now I was settling into an irritating routine, without any of the friends I had around me at one time or another, for the first time in years. Sparring with shield with the others of the Nine, was buying me a little less challenge after the second day. The next day, I got to ply my new trade for the first time. I was blocking the melee attackers' advance, while Nasher was being whisked away. Nevalle went after the Luskan ambassador, who was casting a spell. Done with my opponents, I went over and looked at the mage's body that Nevalle and one of the Many Starred had taken down. Once closer, I was unsurprised to see that, magic expended or dispelled, he looked like Lather.

What was surprising was that his body disappeared. Nevalle cursed briefly and I kicked where the ass had been crumpled. But the body was really gone. Trying to control my breathing, I said, "Captain, that was Lather."

"Hmm," he said, "our main lead. Call the rest of the Nine. We need to determine if this is a declaration of war from Luskan."

Within minutes, all Greycloaks were put on alert, and all but one of us and a couple of the Many-Starred, went to the Luskan mansion, leaving Remmons augmented by more 'Cloaks and mages to protect Nasher. Once we reached the mansion, it was still and silent. Inside, we could see why. Everyone inside was either near death or rotting, including the actual Luskan ambassador, looking the same as Lather had before the fight.

Several of us were dispatched to the nearest temples. I was obscurely glad to be sent to the Morninglord's. With my uniforn, I had no trouble bringing the assistance of several priests, and soon the compound was swarming with healers and extra guards. The revived ambassador was surprised, but could add little useful. He claimed that he had fallen ill after his welcoming dinner here some days ago. And that he'd never even met with Nasher. I would have liked to disbelieve him, but it would take a lot of faith to allow yourself to die and hope your enemies would revive you. I really doubted Luskans would have that much of that quality.

But, was this a ploy to start another war, or a real attempt to kill Nasher? It also meant that Lather was willing to use anyone for his plans, and diplomatic immunity was only a tool. I was glad Bishop should be back soon to gripe with, as I was more used to being the main target and going after threats than being solely reactive like this.

That evening, Cas also looked a bit worse for the wear when he collected me at the castle. We both asked what happened almost simultaneously, and then just embraced with little said. This time at Castle Never was annoying just for that, separating me from both Cas and Bishop, and I felt so glad to be holding him now. Too bad his ticklish spots were under armor.

Then I noticed Eldride standing nearby, politely looking at the water fountain. So with one last touch along Cas's cheek we stepped apart

I told him after we stepped closer so she could hear, "It looks like Lather killed and replaced the new Luskan ambassador, along with many of his staff. That ass is missing now. Either some magical contingency or an ally got him away after an attack here in the castle failed."

Looking at Cas and his student for what happened to them today, they were both silent for a moment.

Eldride shook her head, looking abashed, saying only, "I was retrieving some equipment, and missed all."

"A lone assassin appeared and tried to kill Ivarr. He survived long enough in a magic silence that I had arrived to speak with Ivarr. The assassin's weapons were venomed and he resembled Bishop." Cas took a deep breath and swallowed.

"You didn't believe..." I was so afraid.

"No," my paladin smiled slightly, "Though it was disturbing. He looked similar, but some key things were wrong. Their information was incomplete, at least this time," he admitted. More sadly Cas added, "But a stranger would probably not have spotted the differences."

I asked, worried, "Was Ivarr harmed?"

"No, I think he finally fully believes now, seeing me kill what appeared to be my spouse to save him." Cas sighed, "But it was hard, even though I knew."

I forced myself to stop biting my lip, and said, "I'm getting worried, even though it's still not as long as when he went out last winter."

"We can visit the temple, and request a simple divination, if you wish," he offered.

I nodded and we turned to go to the Hall. Cas's shadow turned as well. I could even consider a smile. I was stuck shadowing Nevalle and maybe Bell next, while Cas was being followed by a kid. Too bad we couldn't send the kid to follow Nevalle.

Cas added, "I was helped when I slipped into that up-tempo you mentioned before, as well. Even though I wasn't tired this time."

We had no problem finding someone happy to be of help to Cas, to verify that Bishop was fine. Letting Duncan know that we were fine, we ate and went to bed early. We just held each other. This being apart sucked, we never knew if the others were safe at any one time. And we couldn't do anything to help, which was really pissing me off.

Cas had already fallen asleep, and I moved a stray lock that he'd probably get trimmed soon enough. I'd like if he let it grow a little longer, but he liked it this way. Wriggling a bit closer, I slept as well.

The next day Castle Never was a little quieter as well, though some of the visitors to court gave Nevalle and I more space than usual.

Nevalle grimaced, and said, "That usually happens every time there is an attack, it lasts for a few days."

I said, half smiling, "It's worse if you get a large bubble of silence too. Sand commented that I'd discovered a new silence cantrip after that piss-ant chamber."

But the usual rounds of meetings, requests, and favor currying continued. I was getting to be able to recognize the glint Nasher got in his eyes when someone was being too obvious in sucking up. I really didn't see how Nevalle and Nasher stayed sane with all this crap.

Later in the afternoon, Nevalle said, "I'm going to start shifting you around, so you can learn the other shift duties and work with the others. You can head out."

I mock saluted, and left. I didn't have to be told twice. Cas hadn't gotten to the bench where he usually waited for me, so I sat and removed my boot to adjust my sock. The smell told me I needed new ones, as one was getting really thin. Putting my boot back on, I looked around and rinsed my hands off in the decorative fountain, avoiding the eye of a scandalized old woman. I guessed that I wasn't supposed to get smelly or dirty while a member of the Nine.

Then I just enjoyed the late summer sunshine for a bit until Casavir and Eldride arrived. Tonight was another of our group strategy meetings, so we hurried back to the _Flagon_ to be ready for dinner and talk with our friends. We were just finishing eating and hearing Neeshka tell a tale about some dockworkers' drunken escapade in Blacklake when a grubby Bishop came in and nearly fell on me in his rush to get closer.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._


	13. Hunter, Prey

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Entering Neverwinter ---**

_--- Bishop_

There was an extra tension in the guards at the city gate, though they let me in without comment. I was a little late for dinner, but Duncan waved towards that small back room of his. Inside, I didn't even pause in my bee-line for Lon, despite Karnwyr's laughter.

Coming up for air, I noticed the humor in the room, from smiles to stifled snickers. Not having anything to say to that as I was smiling too, I saw there was still some food left on the platters and helped myself to some, giving leftovers to the pup. It looked like this was a planning session, with papers and chalk-lines on the wall.

I also noticed that neither Lon nor Cas would quite meet my eyes. I had to snicker to myself. They finally did it. I was beginning to think I had missed it. Should I let it ride and see how long until one of them confesses, or let 'em off the hook? Decisions, decisions. I really wasn't sure which of them would apologize first. Any other topic and my money would be on Cas, but she was deadly serious about these things. This was going to be fun.

"So what have you been doing, Mr. Bishop?" Grobnar asked.

"A little tracking, a little hunting. I got all reflective one time, but went hunting until it went away," I said with a grin. The other thing wasn't for them.

"Sounds boring enough, for you," Sand said with a bit of his usual superiority.

Something about the way he said it, put me on edge, and I found myself snarling, "What happened?"

"We were about to begin discussing it, so attend," he said, waving at the notes.

Cas began by saying, "We started collecting a skeleton of the current factions in the city politics, from what the five of us were gathering, each in our own way." He waved at the wall, and said next, "After we got this laid out, the next day I was giving testimony at the other temples about the star chamber. Without a target, the impetus was not as strong."

Not that surprising, but... that didn't explain the tension from everyone, not just me.

Lon took a deep breath and said, "I had my first actual defense of Nasher yesterday. The new Luskan ambassador and some other visitors began an attack..."

I could feel myself growling, when Cas shook my shoulder, saying only "Wait!"

My mate was also gripping my arm, hard, saying, "But when this mage lost consciousness, his appearance changed to be Lather's. Then the body, dead or dying, disappeared."

"Who was he attacking?" prodded Sand.

"I don't know," she admitted. "All the spells he used, affected multiple targets. I was busy blocking his warriors for most of it. The Greycloaks on duty were all affected, either from confusion, cold, or fire.

"Was he casting them himself, or using scrolls and other foci?" Sand asked.

"I did see him use a scroll..." she was thinking. "Yes! He cast the ice spell himself, I didn't see the others."

Musing, Sand commented acidly, "Then he obviously had some skill of his own, either as a sorcerer or wizard of some type, along with at least training or experience in questioning. Perhaps, one of the Many-Starred would have recognized him, though I would not really expect much as they tend to be insular on the whole."

I shouldn't have left, I missed my chance to kill that bastard Lather.

Lon continued, "After we finished with them, we went in force to the Luskan mansion to find out if this was a deliberate act of war. There we found the Luskan staff dead or dying, including the actual ambassador, with the same appearance that Lather had used to get into the castle. He was resurrected, and had never even met Nasher a few days ago. I doubt any Luskan ambassador would be so trusting that he would be revived."

True, but some did think in nested layers, and this was beginning to look like an assassin squad's work. With no limits on them. Killing the ambassador said they were after very big fish, or the squad had gone free-lance. Not enough evidence, and too many potential targets.

I asked, "How was the embassy staff killed?

"A nasty and slow poison," my Lon said.

If they were free-lance, a disease might be more likely, but poison, could be either. I hated that I was dusting off this buried knowledge again, and could feel my emotions settle to nothing again, weighing the openness and potentials. I put my arm around Lon, and just breathed her scent for a moment as my feelings stirred again. I welcomed that, as I had done few things in my life.

Then I said, "Could be a Luskan assassin squad, official or gone free-lance."

I waited for the next bit of news, but Cas spoke, "At the same time as the attack in the Court, a single assassin was attacking Ivarr who was alone in a study. The attacker had triggered a silence effect, so Ivarr couldn't call for help or cast spells himself. I don't know exactly how he got in, as he wasn't dressed as a member of the temple. I had been going to visit Ivarr when I found them."

"Any evidence for invisibility or disguise magic to help his entry?" asked Sand.

With a ghastly smile, Cas said firmly, "No disguise magic to get into the Halls, it had to be invisibility."

"But. How. Do. You. Know. That?" insisted Sand, looking cross.

Lon reached over to squeeze Cas's hand.

Cas took a deep breath, and said, "Because he looked like Bishop at the time... until he died."

Fuck! I really shouldn't have left.

More strongly, Cas said, "But I knew it wasn't him, even then, as he fought wrongly. No Karnwyr, he fell for a feint he would have laughed at, and the ring was very wrong."

I started to sit back, but Lon pulled us both close and I breathed her scent. I realized it still must have gotten hard for him now to kill someone who looked like me, even if he knew. That was a strange realization, to know I was that important to a shiny-good paladin. How did that happen?

Muffled, Cas said, "The only good thing is that Ivarr is fully convinced now of me."

"So," Sand mused, "he was supposed to be seen during the attack. But I wonder if they knew Bishop was gone, or were counting on your not being welcomed in the temple? Discrediting you or your household does seem important to Lather."

"Does it matter?" I snarled.

Grobnar spoke up, "Interesting, that a fake Bishop was using invisibility, when you're not known to use magic."

I just realized he had been playing a quiet instrumental. I admitted, "But I can now, I have a ring."

"Not that important," Neeshka said, "if no one knows that. Who, here, even knew you could become invisible?"

Only the three of us raised our hands.

Neeshka continued, "Then that must have been to get him in sneaky. They didn't want to risk him being observed or turned away before he is struck. Better if he got away after being spotted."

Another impostor, even if it wasn't that Lorne this time. Now I was at risk for being hunted, like Lon had been. Even if hunting them might be fun.

"Console yourself, ranger," Sand said dryly. "Even if there had been doubt, your new rank means your trial would be high justice, giving us time."

"I positively relish having Nasher judge me," I said with as much sarcasm as I could.

Lon let go of me after one squeeze, and we separated a little bit.

Cas coughed, and admitted with a slight flush, "I've been assigned a squire by my temple." He pointed towards the corner, where a young female half-elf was taking notes. She was wearing something more formal, but akin to what Cas preferred.

That struck me so hard, that I had to start laughing. No one else reacted, so they already knew before tonight. Cas flushed then, and didn't quite meet my eyes again. I would have loved this if it had happened when we were still at odds. She wasn't bad looking, even if she was either too young or too old for him. There would have been so damned many ways I could have riled him with so few words.

"Now that would have been like a gift to me," I finally said after I stopped laughing. "So many ways, I could have pissed you off..."

Cas finally glared at me for a moment, though I could see that Lon was restraining a smile. I heard that Grobnar was playing again, and I recognized that damn tune again.

"Stifle it, bard," I growled, even as Grobnar was smiling slightly as he played...

_--Pup, go chew on his boots, at least._

Karnwyr got next to him and I could smell he gotten the gnome's attention. The music stopped, even as I was starting to feel its effects. Not that pulling Lon close enough to reach skin was a bad thing.

_--Enough, Karnwyr._

_He stopped. What's wrong with that?_

_--I don't want Cas to make me clean it up. Making him stop was fine._

A snort from Sand, then he sighed and cast some kind of minor magic, before saying, "I really had not expected to be using this, aside from repairing a brewing error. I believe you owe me this time, bard."

Grobnar chuckled and handled Sand some coins. Good, he needed to learn not to manipulate us, even if Cas was more willing to forgive him. Lon seemed oblivious to the magic, lucky her.

The smell was dissipating a bit, even if Neeshka opened the door to help with that while smiling merrily.

_--Karnwyr, check the tavern. Make sure no one is listening to us._

_No one's out here but the ale-man..._

That was okay then, Piersimus was one of the few still here that knew me from old. He was older and not hard to keep in line with a threat.

Lon added, sitting back a little regretfully after a minute, "There's one more thing that happened. It's happened three times already." She scratched her head, and added to the room in general, "I found myself slipping briefly into the upped tempo combat we used in our demonstration at the tournament. My opponents had styles somewhat similar to Cas and Bishop, but I wasn't quite awake and didn't pull my punch enough and really broke someone's hand."

She was omitting something, as Cas was glowing with pride with a glint of humor. Who was she sparring with?

Casavir added, "It happened to me, twice of those three times. Both times against dual wielders. The second was the assassin I described earlier..."

Grobnar crowed, "You don't even need the drumming anymore! Excellent!"

"You guys need to spar against other people more often," Neeshka offered with a grin.

"We suspected that," my woman said, "But we haven't for about a tenday."

Sand interrupted the silence, saying, "Does anyone have any additions or changes to the factions lists?"

There were a handful of small changes they made after discussing more names I didn't know. I'd catch up later. Grobnar and Neeshka still wanted to get out tonight, and Sand soon left us with a smirk, after speaking something to the squire first. She left also after collecting the papers and giving them to Cas; her leaving suited me.

We just held each other for a while, and I breathed in their scent.

"While this is nice," I said, "It's not what I was looking forward to..."

Lon said in a rush, "I wanted to warn you, that I'm going to be the most visible target, for whoever's behind this, since my movements and location are pretty set right now. Though Nevalle told me I'll be moving to a new shift in a few days."

Cas earnestly added, quickly, "I've been escorting her when possible. But we're not sure if it was her or Nasher as the primary target. Ivarr is also a confirmed target."

Parry, and parry. But first...

"I can help, it'll be fun to use the ring..." I said with a grin. I wasn't even sure if I really needed the ring that much anymore. Neither of them were really willing to meet my eyes, now that everyone else had left. And how long will I play it? Ah, not very long, they've had enough to worry about; even if this was fun.

I looked around the room, nothing still lying here was ours personally, all Duncan's. They wouldn't feel quite as much need to clean up.

"Come on!" I growled. I heard Karnwyr laughing, and I was careful not start snickering at their silence. I nodded to Piersimus on the way by the bar. My arm was around my mate's waist, and Cas was being towed too by her. We reached our room, and I let go with a chuckle to dump my equipment in the corner and lock the door. I moved back to them, and got close to begin with her neck. I was planning to stall a little, to see who would break the silence first, but I really didn't care anymore. I had to taste her lips even as she started to speak. Cas took a deep breath himself, preparing to speak while I was busy with my mate. It didn't matter, this was now.

"Later, Cas," I growled, "I've missed this."

Soon no one had words; a little slower, but still good. It just wasn't as much fun as I'd expected.

I would have been happy to doze off, but I'd better end this before they tied themselves into too many bloody knots. I murmured with a smile, "Did you forget how? I was only gone a few days." I paused a long moment, really grinning now, "And Cas, I told you to have fun, what did you think I meant?"

Lon took an outraged breath, and smacked me. "You sneak!"

"I didn't think you needed reminding, my dear. Cas was the one who told us turns didn't matter. Do they?"

"No," he barely spoke, though I could almost hear his flush.

I barely suppressed a snicker, it wasn't funny to them, at least not yet. I said, "You both like your guilt too much. We have much more important things to be doing..." followed by another deep kiss of my Lon.

Much better.

It was still well before dawn when they began to stir, waking me. A conjured light from her old dented cup showed them both meeting my eyes now, and Cas had rueful humor in his. I could hear Karnwyr laughing at us.

_--Pup, I don't think I'll be able to keep you with me for a time. Can you amuse yourself?_

_Yes, outside these walls... hunt well._

A quick wash and getting dressed was all I had time for.

I had to ask Lon, "I would like to know who you've been sparring with, and what you didn't say about your quick-time, my dear."

Cas volunteered with a grin, "I've been sparring at the temple, but hadn't had much trouble. I was exhausted, when it first happened, I almost missed it. The pedestal got higher, so I stopped skipping sleep." Then he turned to watch her tell hers.

Lon was almost embarrassed, "I've been sparring with most of the Nine. I was tired too, and broke Ekkar's hand, and bounced Nevalle on his ass..."

I started to laugh, but she held up her hand with a grin.

"...So Nevalle decided I needed more challenge, so it's been a lot more bruising since then. Once Cas and I thought about the uptempo slide, I've been sparring with shield now. Oh, and Desmon thinks you both are crazy bastards."

Then I snickered as we collected something to eat from the empty kitchen and Casavir's student stayed only a couple steps behind him. I pocketed more and went invisible just before we stepped outside. I whispered, "Don't mention I'm back. It might be interesting to see what happens if people think I'm still gone."

"I will not lie..." Eldride said indignantly.

"Nor will I," Cas chided her. "I doubt any will ask you, as you had not known him." Here he paused, and looked at Lon and I with a half-smile, and said after a sigh, "I just hope you will not volunteer anything. We will have to deal with it if someone asks directly."

I kept my snort quiet, and whispered with a smile, "Pot and kettle, Cas."

He flushed slightly, and added, "We were never known to spend time together here in the city."

"Yeah, you never wanted to visit a whorehouse, even when I offered," I said while grinning.

"Your terms were offensive," Cas said, still flushing.

I amused myself, counting how many seconds his face was pinker, but didn't say anything else. Lon put her arm around him, after the tiniest glare in my direction.

Casavir said after another moment, "Where's Karnwyr?"

"Probably halfway into the Wood. I think he scented a female, but didn't say anything. And after all he said to us," I said, shaking my head, even if they couldn't see.

"Who are you following?" Lon asked.

I sighed quietly, after checking the still nearly empty street. "Cas. I'd much rather stay with you, my dear, but you're already inside more defenses."

"And I'm sure there are things to detect invisibility at the castle, you'd better not try," suggested Cas.

Soon enough we reached the castle, and my mate entered after kissing Cas. This was a definite downside to pretending to not be here. Eldride only smiled slightly while looking away. We made our way towards the Cas's temple. I was getting to spend way too much time in these places for my comfort.

Turning into the interior, Cas lead us into a hall of small workrooms, one of which had Ivarr. He shut the door, saying, "I believe we need a guard for you, especially when you're out here in the more public part of the temple. Eldride and I can be with you much of the day, but we need any information these attackers must know."

"How do you think you can get one reliable?" he asked.

"Because I would be unexpected," I said quietly. "How many here in the city know of your disapproval by now, making that impostor almost believable? Just think of me as a hidden weapon."

Ivarr did not look happy. "My time is with confidential information, you have no standing, no oaths."

"Look, I really only care about getting this done and moving on to other fun things. You're researching past trials and things I don't give a crap about. But if something I hear has bearing on a star chamber here, hells if I stay quiet," I told him, baring my teeth even if he couldn't see.

This went down like some bitter potion from the look on Ivarr's face, but I wanted a piece of Lather and his allies.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._


	14. Interludes and Examinations

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Hall of Justice ---**

_--- Casavir_

"I'm sorry, Father Ivarr, but you need a guard. A hidden guard will be better, so we can capture an attacker," I said. "We have such a short list of those cleared so far who are capable..."

"Why would you guard me?" Ivarr asked the corner where Bishop's voice had come from.

"Well now," his smile could be heard, "I like hunting Luskan assassins, for one. Bagged me dozens over the years... and I don't like being someone else's prey."

"Father," I began, "you have been the only target outside Lord Nasher and us. You are the most exposed here at the temple. I will stay close, and speak with the weaponsmaster as well. It would be better if increased defenses were not noticeable." I certainly was not going to suggest he leave Neverwinter, not with the charge he'd been given.

"Unless you have a better idea," Bishop added snidely.

Ivarr sighed, and shook his head.

I wondered what Bishop was going to think of the duties of a priest of Tyr, himself on a quest for justice over the corruptions that Lather'd been either instigating or taking advantage of. But lacking any target and with Lather gone, Ivarr was going to be reviewing recent trials and convictions with the Lord High Judge. I found myself drafted to take notes, and considered myself with some amusement. Armed and armored, with such a threatening sheaf of papers. Eldride was frequently collecting records from the archives and seemed fascinated by Ivarr's review process.

That evening, after Ivarr had left the public rooms, and gained some other assistants to guard him, we left to meet Elondra. Pleased at the chance to see her, we ate at a tavern named the _Wet Jester_, in the merchant district. Bishop grumbled at my squire, but after I objected he subsided. The food was excellent, and the light dim enough to encourage only quiet conversation. This was much more to my taste than the _Moonstone Mask_. The owner, a young looking half elf, looked smugly at us but didn't react to our presence in any other way.

Less pleasing, was the duo of minstrels or bards who were providing moderately quiet music. Among the other tunes were two of Grobnar's newer melodies, and I could feel my face heat as did my lady's. I thanked Tyr we didn't attract any further attention, aside from the owner's.

We strolled back to the _Flagon_ and I was feeling pleased, even if I was still watching for trouble. We had no problems and soon were in our room and settled on our bed to rest, even if it was still not dark yet. My lady had a book out and was settling between us on the bed for study, when Bishop coughed.

It was the kind of deliberate cough of someone with something to say, and I got more alert.

"Umm, I guess I'd better tell you that I now have more spells than healing," he said hesitantly.

As unexpected as Bishop speaking hesitantly was, that was something I'd long wondered about. I knew from other rangers I'd met over the years that they usually had more spells from their divine patrons. I'd been long surprised that he didn't have any during the war. I wondered if being Faithless had made him a more vicious fighter then, more determined to do well without spells. But I eventually realized that he didn't really seem aware of them. His shock when he healed Elondra may not have been just from misuse of healing magic.

After we found and recovered my lady, he hadn't really seemed much different aside from being less rude about gods in general. The only difference was he could heal now, at least some. He didn't seem to have any of the other spells I'd heard about over the years, even if I'd never seen Daeghun casting spells either.

The bed shifted slightly when my lady moved, but nothing else was said and the silence stretched out.

Sighing, I suggested, "You don't really want to talk about it, do you?"

"Yeah. No. Having spells like entangle, barkskin, and polymorph is strange enough now. I'm used to poking things with either arrows or a blade, until they aren't a threat anymore. I don't even know exactly what to do with them, and may keep the healing ones, instead. Or mostly so," Bishop added with a smile, sounding more like himself.

"But that's not why, is it?" Elondra asked.

His short laugh at that sounded a little hollow, and he added, "I followed the breadcrumbs, like some pigeon, and I still don't quite know what happened, or what was real. Having spells now is convincing enough."

"What seemed to happen, then?" I asked. This was beginning to sound to me a bit like dreams or possibly visions.

Pulling Elondra closer to himself to nuzzle her, Bishop sighed and started, "I dreamed again one night in the woods about us being deer, like at the vigil. The only change was that some scent was making us wary. I figured that wasn't enough to get all excited over, as I had no idea what the scent was from."

"We've had some pretty stinky opponents, mostly undead," my lady said with a smile.

"I don't think it stank of death, but I don't know what it was," he admitted. "I didn't think much about it, so I wandered a little, enjoying the woods the next day. I found an even nicer camp site that afternoon."

Another long silence, and I wasn't sure if I should say anything.

Reluctantly, Bishop spoke again, to Elondra mostly, "After wishing you were there, I slept and dreamed again. We were dancing in our wedding costumes in the woods, and then it was a dance that was a lot more fun," he finished with a lewd smile I could hear in his voice.

I really did not need to know the details of **that** kind of dream.

"After that, we were racing through the woods again, as deer. Until I reached another clearing and was in human form again," he said even more reluctantly.

Elondra softly asked, "And?"

In a bare whisper, he said, "There was a herd of deer there, and the only doe.... spoke to me. Told me I'd disgusted Malar..."

Almost wanting to laugh at that thought, I didn't, so he continued.

"She said she was Shiallia, and asked what I'd be willing to do for my herd. She also pointed out we'd acted like bucks during a rut," he was smiling again from that tone of voice.

I could feel my face warm, and my lady gave a snerk from a stifled laugh.

With less of a smile, Bishop added, "She also pointed out that we're like a version of her and her court, and that skills don't matter as much as why they are used."

I didn't know much about Shiallia, other than she was one of the good gods with a smaller following. I wanted to shout my happiness that he had now left being Faithless completely behind, but realizing his ambivalence, I remained quiet, thanking Shiallia for taking him in.

With her own smile, my lady said, "Qara was a good example of that. How often did she use her magic for something beneficial without almost twisting her arm? What kind of things made her hands glow with power most often?"

"Burning someone else she was mad at, even if they were no threat to her," Bishop agreed with a snarl. After a pause, he admitted, "You prodded me a lot."

"Yeah, but you stayed after Shandra was rescued. And helped, even if you had multiple reasons," my lady grinned.

With a quiet sigh, he said, "Then She told me that I'd have more spells and to be fruitful."

That struck a chord, and I remembered that Shiallia was was associated with the fertility and bounty of nature. Oh Tyr, that fit his answer to Elanee's question a year ago, even if he'd not known it.

I was still mulling this, when Elondra asked him, "How does this set with you?"

"Not sure. Some I like. Some is..." in a barely heard whisper he said, "Embarrassing."

M'Lady assured him, "I won't tell anyone, it doesn't change anything for me. You're still my husband."

"This is your business," I added, "and your confidence, only."

Our lady pulled us into an embrace, and we settled again into simple companionship for a time.

The next few days fell into a different pattern. M'Lady's duty had her begin shadowing Desmon, the second most experienced of the remaining Nine for the hours of the darkwatches. So now, we couldn't sleep with her. Her day ended with the Nine's sparring. The only time we saw her was for a precious few hours in the early evening.

Aside from that, I spent much of my time becoming Ivarr's secretary and aide, as he reviewed the cases from trials within the city and all dependent settlements. My squire spent much of her time fetching the records, and I had her review significant cases as well. These were not just student exercises where there was nothing at stake or the answers clear, but truth... sometimes painful truths.

For the first time I'd been able to personally review the scanty surviving documents against Fenthick and the much more damning ones against Desther. Then came the records and testimony against Aribeth, which was very complete. That was sobering, even if I'd known most of it already from my youth.

Eldride did not even speak for the rest of the day. The parallels were obvious.

Still, I was studying those and a few other cases that might relate to any trial of Bishop. Desther had not been contrite in any way, and was reported by the Hero, nearly crowing that he'd done such damage to the city and to better people. Nothing there would be a helpful precedent. Fenthick was much more tragic as he made no protests, defeated in his soul. I hoped he found forgiveness in the afterlife that he did not find here. What Bishop had done had been in rage, akin to Aribeth, even if he had changed course of his own will. Aribeth had surrendered and was nearly silent aside from providing information for her trial. Not asking or expecting mercy, she was otherwise silent unto her hanging. Bishop, though, had changed and was certainly not as willing to die for previous errors. Fenthick should not have died, but his lady had done great evil in her rage. She was turned aside much later than Bishop, but I did not want him executed now, as different as he is now.

What price repentance and mercy?

His execution might appease the mob, but the mob's judgment was already suspect. Giving in to that bloodlust... was something not based on any justice.

Bishop was guilty of the sabotage, potentially losing us the war. Deliberately, unlike Fenthick. Those deaths and injuries, even if the number was hard to determine, demanded a voice. His attempts to buy a scroll for Shain show there has been so much change. What good would killing him now do? The evil ass was already dead, either dying in the Mere or shortly after.

And I doubted I would find a precedent for mercy in the records now. I had hoped some earlier trial would be helpful, but these three people were an encapsulation of traitors' ends in the courts: mistaken unresisting dupe, unrepentant villain, and sorrowful penitent. All were still executed. Bishop has displayed elements of all three... well, aside from the unresisting part.

On the pragmatic side, as often as that was disturbing, he could still do great things. Executed, he could do nothing to serve the light or the city. But pragmatism had spared Ammon Jerro, despite his evil.

And yet, I suspect my lady would help him flee, and possibly go with him. I could not help him flee justice, but I could not stay if she left. I would have to find her, find them, whatever came. 'Always' I swore long ago to my lady, and nothing could change that. But Neeshka was correct, that it also applied to him now, as much as I had not really expected that.

My heart had been heavy enough when I'd thought that was possibly a fair hearing, and he might have been lost so soon... I prayed it would not come to that, as I could only see heart-ache for us.

So it really came down to a few things unless and until something happens to change things. We are basically his wardens and the hostages for his sincerity. If he cannot maintain his change... we would have to hunt him down. My lady would be devastated, and I... grieving.

These were not the most pleasant thoughts over the course of that day of reviewing records, and I prayed we would have enough time for him to demonstrate his change.

I think my writing improved as I helped Ivarr, just from the amount of practice. Nothing menacing happened. Just about the only daytime I wasn't close to Ivarr was for some morning sparring, and escorting M'Lady when I could. Ivarr was reviewing the records for the last five years. If nothing was found, we would go back further, but this would cover the entire war and a bit more. At first, we had been planning only the major trials, but corruption would be easier to introduce by infecting common folk and the helpless first in lower courts. Then there would be pawns to attack the better defended.

The first tainted trial that we were sure about, was for an extortionist, with false evidence in one of the lower courts. That led to a brother of that beheaded Greycloak, once in Nasher's travel group to the keep. The brother was also dead, from a suspicious street accident a few tendays ago. A divination did reveal, though, that his soul was in Torm's keeping now, even though we learned nothing else about what looked to be tragedy instead of collusion on his part.

This did confirm the taint was not just active at the Keep, and horrified the Lord Judge, himself one of Tyr's devout. There were at least another score of trials that looked suspicious, but determining the truth would take more time. So Lord Genryn was spending evenings with Father Ivarr over court records, he already had his own retainers for protection.

Bishop stayed with Ivarr even when I was away and would occasionally make a wry comment, but he stayed quiet enough I think Ivarr occasionally forgot he was there. I don't know what he did all that time, but he was always there and nearly always silent. This quiet patience was somehow surprising until I realized Ivarr was probably his hunting decoy.

The first of additional temple brothers began to arrive, and housing was getting full. Ivarr had gotten confirmation that the other temples in the city had also increased their rosters. Every arrival seemed to want to kneel when they met me, sometimes making me want to express my irritation. With my trailing Ivarr around with notes and the occasional ink smear due to my inexperience, that meant they started treating me with less awe. Especially those new to Neverwinter, who thought I was just lucky for His attention.

That changed a bit when I felt another's aura when I was crossing the courtyard with another stack of records for Ivarr. I came to a stop, as it was so rare when another of us was in the same temple, outside training. He was a little older than me and much more finely dressed, though covered with travel dirt. He was travel browned with a trim mustache and solemn expression.

"Sir Casavir?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Can I be of assistance?" I offered.

"You can point me to the quartermaster, and explain to me just why you are acting like a common secretary..." A serious reproof there.

Forcing myself to remain calm and not get defensive, I told him, "The quartermaster is the first door through there on the right, and Father Ivarr can explain that." So could others, but this was a courtyard open to strangers.

His snort said he didn't think much of that or me, but he did go to the quartermaster.

Shortly afterwards, came a firm knock on the door of Ivarr's study while Eldride and I were sorting the case records for Ivarr to review next. This other came in, perhaps still a bit ticked.

"This one," he said, fluidly waving at me, "said you could explain why one of our Lord's chosen is acting like a common secretary, when there is a threat abroad."

Eldride bristled, but settled back when I glanced at her.

I crossed to close the door, even after I heard the faintest of snorts from Bishop's corner.

The other's hand went to his sword and started to draw it even as I stepped around him.

Ivarr said, "I'm sure he would have told you, if it had been the right place, that he is acting more as a bodyguard."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the other demanded angrily.

"I don't think so," came from Bishop, with an audible smirk. "Not much use being a secret bodyguard if everyone can see me."

Though I've sure he was ready to move if an attack began.

Ivarr continued, "One assassin has already attacked here inside the Hall, which I doubt you knew, Sir...?"

"Sir Tarien Asymon, late of Waterdeep. I assisted the open lord for several years, when I heard a tale of a star chamber near this city. And I arrive, finding him in commoner's clothing, doing commoner's work with ink on his fingers! Our Lord's strong hands are not here for paperwork, but smiting!"

For a second, I looked, but I didn't have much, if any, ink on me. Had there been something wrong with my reasons for this? No. We needed more information desperately.

But Ivarr responded serenely, "Do not criticize, what you do not understand, my son." A slight smile indicated he realized the irony, and I heard the slightest of sounds from Bishop as well.

Eldride looked calm again. I would need to speak with her again to remind her that slights were sadly common towards me.

Tarien crossed his arms in eloquent disbelief.

"You should know this from Waterdeep," Ivarr chided, "but when the battlefield is secrets, corruption, and assassins, smiting is only the final stage of the battle."

A little taken aback, Tarien uncrossed his arms.

I spoke for the first time, "Since Father Ivarr or I are the most exposed of the known targets, we believed my assisting with the task our Lord gave him, will serve two purposes. We have no targets to smite at this time. Have you had another insight revealed to you?"

Tarien looked troubled, and said, "No."

"And not all of your Lord's chosen have your silver spoon, eh, Lord Asymon? Or find better things to do with it than buying Amnian silks for petty travel fripperies?" came from an openly mocking Bishop.

"Enough, my Lord," chided Ivarr. "If Sir Tarien wishes to assist with the problem, we will welcome his help. Finding and eliminating this rot is what's important, is it not?"

A silence greeted this, and I wondered if Bishop was gritting his teeth at the reminder of his new rank, or just making a rude gesture. I suspected the latter.

"My Lord?" asked Tarien.

I admitted, "We have such a short list of those clear of the rot, and capable of dealing with assassins quickly enough to try to get information. Key positions are covered now, outside the mages, who are so much more difficult to be sure of."

"Rotten parry, Cas," came from an amused Bishop.

I could feel my ears grow warm.

"Who better to keep hidden than one of the other targets?" Bishop said ironically.

"Betrayer!" hissed Tarien, taking another step towards Bishop.

But Bishop had moved, and growled, "I didn't betray you, I didn't betray your god, I didn't betray the city, I didn't even betray Nasher's shiny pate. You have no right to judge me, you aren't one of those I owe. Or are you setting your judgment as better than your Lord's?"

I could only blink at that, and Ivarr was also thoughtful. Tarien flushed.

After few minutes of silence Tarien asked hesitantly, "How can I help?"

Ivarr cleared his throat and said, "Are you experienced in the open court and intrigues of the nobility? Our cleared eyes there now are not, and cannot do much more than observe."

Tarien more humbly agreed with the priest, and made plans to stay with relations in Blacklake and I had a moment to think about his arrival and what it could mean.

As more days had slipped by me, I really couldn't wait until Elondra was done training for so many reasons. I had grown more worried as my lady grew even more silent and grim with each day. Outside our bedroom, and minor updating of the political notes with the others, she said very little. Even when she was seconded to another of the Nine for what she called the cork shift near the end of her second ten-day of training. That meant she was on-call at all times, but had to cover when the rest met each other and sparred in the morning. Now we didn't see her at all outside a few stolen moments, and I was afraid to ask when she slept.

Still, I would have to make sure M'Lady knew Tarien was of Tyr. He would not be able to be armed in Nasher's presence, but he could help. Once Ivarr was busy explaining things to Tarien, I believed it was safe for me to leave early for some of Eldride's instruction.

Bishop preferred lying in wait with Ivarr to hearing that kind of lecture.

Despite my earlier hopes, my lady's duties were now at such irregular times of the day, I could rarely escort her. Making our way back to the _Flagon_, I asked and answered questions from my squire relating to what I had learned the hard way. When we arrived, Duncan indicated my lady was already returned with a nod to the stairs and I had to admit I rushed upwards.

My lady was in one of the upper rooms when I found her, looking out a window over the harbor in the light of the setting sun. She was still wearing her official gear, and turned to look at me with a blank face.

"My lady..." I said, reaching out to hold her.

She relaxed against me, making me feel a little better. As these days had worn on, I'd seen her less and less. What worried me more was that she was getting quieter and quieter even as she was undergoing her training. Even her grumbling had cut back to almost nothing, no matter the time of day. Her face and actions more flat and controlled, than even at the end of the war.

Even the dark humor was gone.

Her arms around me as well now, I was so gladdened to see her face soften and she met my eyes with a smile on her lips.

Bending down to kiss her, I was dismayed when I heard the clatter of Eldride coming upstairs in search of me. My lady wife stiffened as well with a quiet curse I decided to ignore, and my kiss was sadly brief.

Stepping away slightly to be next to the window again, Elondra's face became neutral again.

Once my squire had been sent off to see to our horses, I turned back to my lady.

Elondra had a slight smile and said, "I found some interesting books in the castle, dusty from lack of use. I've had enough time waiting there to have read some. Care to take a guess?"

Relieved that she was doing something beyond this duty I think she hated, I nodded. Many of our most interesting discussions came from odd thoughts or facts she'd discovered.

Speaking at first in the thoughtful voice of something recently memorized my lady said, _"__I'm by nature solitary, scarred by iron and wounded by sword, weary of battle. I often see the face of war, and fight hateful enemies; yet I hold no hope of he__lp being brought to me in battle before I'm..."_

I recognized the conundrum, but the flatness of her voice alarmed me so I stepped closer to stop the rest of it with my hand over her mouth. "Shh, my lady. You're not alone, and you are far more than a shield."

"Am I?" she asked with bitter humor. "I thought I might have more freedom once the damn war was over. But I'm feeling just as choked in now."

"Do you regret our marriage, or me?" I had to ask, holding my breath for her answer.

"Shit, no!" her objection was clear as she embraced me tightly. "These short times are the only things keeping me sane right now. But I'm beginning to think it might have been easier to let Lather win that farce."

"No, my lady. Nothing good can come from a tainted trial like that, especially if you let them win," my arms around her, I cast around for the words to convince her. "His words were poison, not truth. He was not trying to learn or reveal truth but cast what was into lies. Lies of malice."

"I'm just getting tired of it, Cas. The whispers and looks, people turning away. And I have to pretend I don't notice, as..." her voice breaking as she rubbed her cheek against my chest.

My throat was hurting as I held her. I could not protect her from this, as much as I wished I could.

After a moment, my lady continued in a whisper, "I'd be many kinds of petty and childish to beat them up."

"Yes, my love, even if they are being petty and foolish," I admitted, running my hand over her hair. "I wish... I wish I could be with you."

"Yeah, me too," was Elondra's soft reply.

After a few minutes of silence, I felt I needed to say something better. I couldn't think of anything more cheerful right then, and asked her, "Why did the nobleman cross the road?"

Her chuckle was music to me, and she said, "To get there before the chicken."

"I was thinking the plague-ridden chicken, but close enough," I said with a smile.

We spoke a bit more about the small events at Castle Never, lessons for Eldride, the progress Ivarr was making in his reviews. Not as much about important things as perhaps we should, but we held each other until we felt well enough to return downstairs for dinner.

Bishop had returned by then and was quiet as we ate also. I feared we may have rushed our meal too much, but Tyr, I missed spending much of my time with her as we had before. She must have as well.

Alas, Elondra had to leave us again mid evening. She left, fading from view before the door shut behind her. I would have liked to go along with her, but she was safe enough moving through the evening shadows, while I would only draw more attention. I was a little ashamed at how unhappy I was feeling that I could not help her more.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to find some awful typos. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._


	15. By Any Means Necessary

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the temple of Tyr ---**

_--- Bishop_

It was getting odd, that almost no one knew I was even in the city. Even Duncan's people thought I had left again when Karnwyr had. Lon had even started bringing extra food to our room, so I'd have some variety over just food from Duncan. Some of it looked suspiciously refined, so I thought Nasher was feeding me too. I didn't mind.

But the only ones I was talking to anymore were Lon, Cas, his apprentice, Ivarr, and the party. I wished Karnwyr was here to talk to, but he would have been even more trapped than I was feeling.

Ivarr's business was pretty boring, as he spent most of his time reviewing court documents. At least they weren't old enough to have gotten very moldy and dusty. Very few would see him for counseling, but their sins were pallid. He would then verify I was still present when he was again alone, but unhappily reminded me these secrets were not mine. I said nothing, as I didn't care about them and let the sounds flow out as fast as they came in, just thinking my own thoughts.

One day I was unwillingly hearing the petty complaints and worries of this overly dressed, older woman, when her anger caught my attention. I realized she was spitefully ranting about uppity commanders getting above themselves. Just some warrior slut from the dirty swamp...

My mouth was already in a snarl, as she complained about Lon marrying Cas and getting Nasher's approval. Gleefully hoping Cas'd go off and get himself killed on some noble mission, and that the dirty wildman should be executed. That, of course, would be me.

Ivarr's face was still completely neutral, though I knew he and Cas were friends again.

She was petty. She was stupid. She would not know how to dress herself without a maid. She probably couldn't find her ass without her gigolo, if she had one. And maybe not even then. I grit my teeth and dug my fingers into my knees until they hurt. Beating her to a pulp would definitiely blow my cover.

As she continued her rant, I let out the air from my lungs very slowly. Then very caustic about my woman and her appearance, she seemed pleased about her quiet in Nasher's court, so that she must take guidance well. Then she spent some time rhapsodizing about her son's charm and nobility to even consider wedding such filth. Paying attention this time, I caught references to one of the nobles already in our skeleton, important to crafting. Too bad Cas and Eldride had stepped out before she arrived.

After a time, she came to a stop, Ivarr gave her some advice and she left. I would have preferred a different kind of exit involving her bouncing on her face.

"I am glad you restrained yourself," he said as we waited for the others to return. "She has hopes for her sons." And he stopped there.

"I can't say I think much of her smarts, to be such a bitch about Cas here in this temple," I snarled.

Cas came in and looked puzzled.

Ivarr said, "It is not of your concern," before speaking to Cas about the case they were examining.

So I went back to my slow exercise. Sometimes, I pointed out accusers or accused who would be considered ripe for pressuring.

Another day, and Cas returned from a brief errand, saying only, "One of the brothers from Waterdeep has arrived..."

Puzzled, all was revealed when the classic prick arrived, full of scorn for Cas's lack of pretension. This was what I had expected from Casavir for so long, and never got. I almost had to start laughing at the newcomer. Nettling him was a bit of fun, despite Ivarr's interference.

At least he was going to make himself useful. Perhaps he would get off his high horse if he was there when there was an attack, but I wouldn't bet on it.

Then it got worse as Lon had duty with no breaks, and I wanted to howl. After five eternal days of seeing her for only a few minutes at odd times, I had to know more. After a quick visit where she picked up more clothing in the middle of the night and getting not much more than a few kisses, I slipped out to follow her.

She strode quickly towards the castle, but when she reached a dimly lit doorway with two guards, the one said, "Commander, halt. We have an intruder approaching."

She stopped and spun, drawing her weapons. Looking around intently. After a moment, she had focused right on me and said, "Still there, Bergon?"

"Yes, sir."

I noticed the Greycloak had eyes that were somehow different in the dark, so I wouldn't be able to sneak in. I moved away, wanting some more time with her so badly. Once a distance away, I turned back to look and she was still there watching me with a slight smile and gave me a small head shake.

Settling to wait until she went in I saw her wave, out of their line of sight. Once she was inside, I turned to go back, weary.

Back at the _Flagon_, I went to sleep, feeling the empty space in the middle.

A couple of days later, Lon was finally moved to the dinner shift. She still had to meet the others in the mornings, but it was so much better.

Finally there was another attack, six of them appeared in a small hall to attack Cas and Ivarr midmorning while they had some tea or something. Eldride was subdued nearly instantly. The silence hurt a bit, but I was glad to take out my frustrations on someone, and they didn't last long. Not surprisingly, the last one refused to respond to Cas's demand for surrender when the silence ended. I didn't mind. Once she was dead, I finally realized that three of them resembled us. They looked like us too closely, even if the other three didn't resemble Sand and the others. And unlike the one before that Cas had fought, their appearance remained when they died, so it wasn't magical illusion this time.

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to search the bodies for clues, even as Cas nearly retched and Ivarr was healing Eldride from the brink of death. A crowd gathered. They were good resemblances, helped by makeup, right down to similar weapons and armor. Dragging the bodies into one of the smaller rooms, I resumed my search. I found no papers or notes, not that I expected any for this. The two most interesting things were that they had no tongues, to ensure their silence even if captured. And that the female also had a large scar mimicking Lon's. She would have had to refuse healing to get one that size and survive. Then I wondered and worried about how they knew this.

If it went as before, there may be another attack right now, or soon...

"Cas! You'll have to warn the court!" I knew no one at Castle Never would believe my warning.

He wiped off his mouth, and ran off grimly.

Ivarr and I went to his study after he calmed the rest and Cas's pet was sent off to finish recovering. Once there, I settled to think again, invisibly, while he took notes. I wanted to pace.

The door burst open in cold silence, and another attacker with venomed blades nicked Ivarr before I drew his attention. This one was much smarter though, and used a bramble effect to escape once I had him badly injured. I yelled at acolytes to help Ivarr even as I started the chase. He ran for the docks using a roundabout route, but I caught up with him above an alley when I used my own new entangle spell.

He went down easily, with a suppressed noise.

I had no audience, and checked his tongue. He still had his, and I had to smile as that made it more likely he was a team leader. That meant I had more options, as he'd know more useful information.

I dragged him to a flophouse that was much too close to a slaughter house. He and his mates had spent too much effort on me and mine. The innkeeper here still remembered me, and gave me the keys to the subcellar after only token haggling. He really didn't care, as all the others had been obviously Luskans, and the innkeeper'd survived being their prisoner during the war. I had enough rope, and plenty of motivation. It hadn't taken that much to get him talking. He could see that I knew what to do, and he just wasn't quite ready to die in that kind of pain. So he sang, and I enjoyed it.

Even though now a tiny part of me was now strangely uneasy, I was determined to end this and keep my pack safe. I just hoped Cas wouldn't be able to know about my doing this.

So I knocked him out, and debated with myself whether the ass should live. I'd rather kill him, but the information was important enough I needed a source. So I cleaned him up and healed him slightly to remove evidence. I didn't quite want to drag him back to the temple as I might be too tempted to let him bounce, so I hired a nearly empty dung cart to haul his ass upwind of me.

Well, my cover was now well and truly gone. Once at the temple, that prick from Waterdeep came storming out and stepped back when he smelled the cart and my prisoner.

"Is this the attacker? Does he live?" he demanded with his nose up in the air. Well, this time he had a good reason to have it up high.

Smiling at his expression, I dragged my prisoner off the cart and sent the driver off with his coin. "Where do you want him?" I said, looking around pointedly.

--- x x ---

_-- Casavir_

The taste of bile still in my mouth, I ran for the castle. It was the middle of the day, so Elondra was most likely back sleeping at the _Flagon_. These duplicates said they wanted to remove us from the board as well, and she had been more conspicuously visible of late than we were.

No alarm was notable in the guards at the entrance, and the senior one asked my name calmly enough as I caught my breath.

"Casavir of Tyr," I said between breaths, "Assassins just attempted a killing at the Hall of Justice. The last time was when the false ambassador..."

With a curse, he pulled a bell cord, and first one and then several more bells started ringing. Finely dressed nobles began exiting the public rooms, some running as more guards were coming inward. I was ordered inward as well as more bells kept ringing, and found a melee with Nevalle blocking a discreet exit door from the attacks of a number of summonings. Spiders and giant centipedes of some kind, all massive enough to trample any who fell. One of the Many-Starred was dueling with other attackers, along with a dozen or so who seemed to be from Amn. Scanning the room for where I was most needed, I cast a blessing, and moved over to help Nevalle.

By the time the big crawler's head was severed, I was covered in gore, and had had to withstand several area destructive spells of ice and lightnings. My lady had arrived later, probably due to the alarms, while I was attacking a wizard of some kind. She attacked the other.

I realized, even as I tried to fight my way through his defensive magics, that my opponent was strangely pleased when my lady arrived. In an instant, his spell casting seemed to come in a blur, as offensive magics seemed to explode out of him, washing the chamber in hellish flames and more as he laughed.

One of our allies must have removed his defense as my next attack drew blood, and he stopped laughing. Shifting images of him appeared around him and he said in a gloating undervoiced taunt, "The ranger is missing, still evading retribution, or weren't you good enough in bed?"

Looking behind him, he invoked another spell even as my lady joined the fight. Each blow I made against him burnt me as well if it hit him instead of an image.

His next words were pitched louder, and not part of a spell. Blood was dripping from him and he drank a potion. Then he said, "No, no. I mistake myself. The shadow queen, slut that she is, kept you around as her pretty disposable crappy lay. The ranger is safe and away as you are so worthless."

I was destroying the images, as was my lady, but he was casting more spells as we did. One forced her weapons away and out of her grip, even as the last of his twins were gone and I could finally smite him. With a scream of rage, my lady was attacking with a dagger. Magic was blasting him as well, and soon he was dead, He had been nearly decapitated in the final flurry of attacks and blood.

Looking around for more enemies, there was only one more, who was taken down only instants before the last giant spider was as well. The only ones left in the room were members of the Nine, one of the Many-Starred, and myself. There was perhaps a score of bodies, mostly Greycloaks, though one of the Many-Starred was dead as well.

I scooped my lady up, uncaring of my own injuries. She was swearing, almost incoherently, even as I held her tightly, her face pale and eyes a little frantic.

"Hush, my love. He is fine. We are fine, and our enemy is dead," I said, trying to calm her.

Looking aside, my lady shuddered and gave a sigh before returning my embrace. Letting her touch the floor again, I looked around in a glance. One of the Nine was healing the others, and another was checking the bodies for survivors. Questioning would be a help. I started healing others as well, including myself when my lady prodded me.

While I was busy, more Greycloaks and a few of the nobles and officials started edging into the chamber. Several glared at us.

My lady was looking at the archmage's body, and began to swear, "He's dressed differently again, but this is Lather."

Looking at him more closely, I nodded.

Nevalle had the room cleared again after some quick conversations. He came over to us, after speaking to several guards including the one I'd spoken to at the gate.

Nevalle said something foul, and I looked at him in surprise.

"The damn body's disappeared! Did I hear you say, Whyntll, that one corpse was Lather?" he asked crossly.

Looking down where Lather's body had been, it was gone, even if the pooled blood was still there. We would have noticed another getting that close, this soon after combat. There was no smears along the blood pool's edges, so some magic almost had to be involved.

Biting her lip, my lady admitted, "Yeah. He must have a real gutter mind as he just had to be rude again, in new ways, like what he said at the keep. I don't know why he's gone, I thought only summoned creatures could disappear like that, and he seemed human enough."

"He was casting spells, powerful ones," I admitted. "He could not have been pretending his injury, as his neck was severed. Whatever made him disappear was either previous magical effects or the action of someone else."

"I'm given to understand you reached the castle only moments before the attack began, paladin?" Nevalle said flatly.

My lady put her arm around me, reminding me I wasn't on my own this time.

"Yes. There was an attack at the temple, similar to the earlier time when there was another one here," I reported. "The attackers were in disguise again, but non-magical this time."

My lady's only response was another expletive. Nevalle looked grim. Nasher must have just entered through the doorway Nevalle had been protecting, with a sword in hand and he was not happy.

"What was that, Casavir?" Nasher said, looking angry now.

"The attacking group was smaller at the temple, only six," I began my report again, but was interrupted.

"This report should be somewhere else..." Nevalle stated.

With a nod from M'Lady, I followed them to a study not very far beyond the contested doorway. Once there I continued my summary of what had happened at the temple. The only thing that helped in reciting the details about the impostors was that I could hold onto my lady's hand as I did.

"I guess most didn't know where I was," Elondra said glumly. "I was taking a nap in a quiet corner of the Nine's chamber. With Bishop thought to be out of town, you'd be the most visible of us, Cas."

Irked, Nevalle asked, "Bishop's in the city?"

"He's been a hidden guard for Father Ivarr. There are more guards here, making Father Ivarr the easier target," I said carefully.

Nasher had a slight smile, "I admit I am surprised these impostors attacked there first, instead of here."

I admitted, "I do not know any reason why."

"While the attack had been dangerous enough," Nevalle said thoughtfully, "The magic only really began to flow once Whyntll entered the combat. You both are more targets than Lord Nasher. Too bad we cannot question this impostor."

I looked at my lady, and she looked as dismayed as I felt.

"I was planning to end your training within the tenday, but now it seems it would be safer for my Lord Nasher if you were on detached duty again. Your next assignment will be announced tomorrow, then," Nevalle said carefully.

My lady flushed with embarrassment and I took her hand. She was dismissed, and we left for the temple again after only a brief wash.

Once there, I saw a beslimed trail starting from the courtyard before ending. Elondra looked interested and as things had quieted we followed its odor easily. Inside in a store room we found Bishop and Sir Tarien, obviously at odds. The other corpses had been lined up, and my lady saw them and their resemblances right away. She paled, and I was forcibly reminded of when Lorne had been the imposter.

The prisoner had a face new to me.

"He attacked after you left, Casavir," Tarien said, while gritting his teeth.

"I chased him down and asked him a few pointed questions," Bishop admitted with a flat expression. Only a brief smile appeared when he added, "I used an entangle on him and dragged him back here in a dung cart."

I was glad he had more magic, but his expression bothered me.

Elondra went over to Bishop, and asked him, "You okay?"

His delay in saying, "Yeah," was a little too long.

Tarien was still unhappy, and gritted, "The villain used venomed weapons in his attack on Father Ivarr."

"You didn't want him for questioning? I could have saved myself a lot of trouble," Bishop said with the sound of an argument about to start rolling again.

Interrupting Tarien, my lady said, "Did you learn anything?"

Taking a breath, Bishop said, "The group was partly Luskan, they're easy to recruit for money. The lieutenant who ordered the attacks here sounds a little like Lather, but he answered to someone else. These fakes were brought here with magic, they didn't know jack about Neverwinter or Luskan. Ass, here, had to keep them under wraps." Bishop prodded the unconscious prisoner with his foot.

"The ranger already questioned him!" Sir Tarien said angrily.

"So? I had to know if there were more attacks pending than these," Bishop retorted with a snarl.

"Lather was in the group attacking the castle," my lady admitted with a sigh.

"Fuck, I wanted to kill him," came from Bishop with more than a little malice.

At least Tarien's anger was also disrupted, but I added, "He was quite dead, with his head severed. What is disturbing is that the body vanished within a few minutes."

"Thereby preventing even speaking with his spirit," Tarien said grimly. "Or perhaps an ally is raising him even as we speak."

"You really know how to cheer me up," Bishop said with a dark smile.

Tarien's face darkened more in anger.

"So after all that, we do know a little more than yesterday, already," Elondra pointed out. "Lather is definitely a mage, as I think he cast a timestop magic without a scroll."

"Ivarr is still a target, as he might not have survived, if I hadn't been here," Bishop added.

"As is Lord Nasher, as none of us were present when the attack began," I agreed. "It appears we are the preferred targets, though."

"Whoever is behind this, is spending a lot of effort," my lady kicked the impostor of her. "This isn't just trying to kill us, here or at the keep, though they seem to want us dead as well. The brunt of these attacks was for us more than Nasher. So I'm being cut loose to stop increasing Nasher's risk," my lady said sadly.

I went over to put my arm around her, praying for all of us...

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated.  
_


	16. Voices of Authority

_Certain major characters are owned by assorted corporations, though Elondra is mine among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

The trip back to the _Flagon_ was pretty quiet, neither Casavir nor I said anything. The usual city noises were filling the air around us, but we held hands, pausing only to look at the water when we crossed a bridge. Eldride was our usual silent audience, even more inhibiting than the strangers around us going about their daily lives. She was a constant reminder of what I wasn't.

I was feeling on edge about the last fight, as there were too many shadows around us and I wanted them to eat Lather. I think I was angry enough to go after that piece of shit, even if I'd had no weapons. This brought back bitter memories of the too many deaths during the war too, when people were killed or injured because of me. The people of Ember... Shandra... I could live with being attacked, but others dying because their lives had no value except as pawns, both made me angry and made me sick.

Not that I found guarding Nasher to be very interesting or rewarding, I think I'd go nuts if I had to do it for years like Nevalle or Bell had. Unfortunately, I had found few if any cases where a member of the Nine had retired, and those were usually due to some crippling disability or magic. Commanding an outer defense of the city was more than enough for me.

Of course, being a slow in the head guard, let me somewhat avoid and misunderstand most of the nobles and merchants who swarmed around Nasher. I did learn more about some of the noble families from Nevalle and Bell. Usually stupid shit they got into when young, many of their stories I still didn't believe.

Now that I wasn't going to be able to hide behind duty in the castle, I was going to have to deal with my peers, damn it. Necessary, but I was not going to like it. I'd far rather clean out a troll clan than put on fancy dress. I'd spent time dancing around reavers who wanted me dead, not some ballroom. I didn't care if someone had blue blood, only if they did something useful and gave a damn about people around them. Now I was going to have to deal with some of the most boring people in the city, for reasons I still wasn't completely clear on, just that I had little choice.

Running the keep was much easier.

The common room was almost empty when we returned around mid-afternoon. Duncan was actually writing on a parchment, and shoved it under the counter when we got in. My uncle flushed, and I wanted to laugh as I'd almost never seen him embarrassed by anything. I'd have to pry it out of him at some point, as sometimes he could be as tight lipped as Daeghun.

Instead I waved, and I drew ale for each of us, and dished some of the leftover lunch stew. By the amount left, there hadn't been too many today, and I reminded myself to give him some of the gems I'd pulled from my stashes. By the time we'd all silently gotten our meal and picked a table near the cloudy window, my uncle was trying to pretend he hadn't hidden anything. The only other people present were determinedly drinking off at one table.

I just wanted to sit back and relax for once, and tell all the nobles where they could stuff themselves. Maybe I should have been ruder during the war, so my moving on would have been have been welcomed by all. Now I was nearly as attached to everyone at the keep, as I'd been to most of West Harbor. And I was responsible for their safety and prosperity. How did the nobles even manage to have enough free time to be such pains?

Catching myself in a huge yawn after I'd eaten, I realized I'd only had a couple hours of sleep since yesterday morning. "I gotta get some sleep, I should have been sleeping earlier."

"I'll help you into bed," Bishop said with one of his usual leering grins.

Shaking my head, I said, "Sleep, silly. I've been awake since I saw you briefly last night, aside from a short nap before the attack." Then came another yawn.

"Maybe later then," he added, with a tug to my braid.

Cas was just smiling slightly, even as he was gathered our bowls and mugs and sent his student off for something or other. Soon enough, I was curled up in bed and fading into welcome sleep. I woke up sometime afterwards even as dusk fell, and neither of them were in bed. I wasn't that surprised, as it was far too early for my normal preferences. The only thing that surprised me was seeing Karnwyr lying by the door, he must have returned while I slept.

Looking pleased, he leaped up onto the bed taking Bishop's usual spot, then greeting me. After a bit of scratching, I went back to sleep. In the faint light of early dawn, I woke, finally rested. Thinking about maybe getting into records today, felt like the thing I was most annoyed at putting off for the last month. Cas woke, and with a touch, left for his prayers. Bishop only woke enough to pull me closer, but I woke him after a bit and we sat waiting for Cas to finish.

"How will our activities change now?" Casavir asked. "We seem more targets than Father Ivarr and Lord Nasher, and the attacks seem to be oddly timed."

"Yeah, we'd be much easier targets here. Whoever it is, wants you both smeared," Bishop admitted. "So, strangely, looks like we're safer when alone with no other people about."

I sighed, and said, "I don't think Lord Nasher's gonna let me, or us, stay inconspicuous. Remember that Sand thought that award ceremony last winter was some kind of tactic? Obviously there won't be any more social events with mostly men, but I don't know what he wanted beyond that."

Casavir wondered, "He did not say anything, my lady?"

"No, he's spoken little about anything other than logistics. Nevalle has been grumbling about harvest events that he will have to attend in his own right. There may be another trainee within a tenday, bringing us up to the full nine. I've heard Nevalle discussing it with Nasher, but no details," I allowed, looking at the ceiling. "I don't know if it's because I'm common born, or because of events."

"Are any of the others common born?" Bishop asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think half are, and we're all newer members of the Nine. Only Remmons is senior to me," I said after some thought.

"Perhaps it is partly a matter of comfort," Cas pointed out. "If the others were already in the nobility, he would know them and have seen them grow up."

That could be much of it. I agreed, "Yeah, Nasher doesn't interact much with the ones newer than me, either."

"This can wait a little," Bishop interrupted my thought, "Breakfast, and maybe some sparring. The paladin's been missing most days too, and I still haven't seen this haste effect yet."

Doubtfully, Cas asked, "How much sparring or fighting have you done, outside yesterday?"

"Outside of beating on assassins, none," Bishop said with a grimace. "No wonder I'm in a bad mood. Where?"

"The temple has a small hall for winter use, it will be warm and not suited for more than a handful, not enough people to risk an attack," Cas said with a smile. "I don't anticipate a problem now for us to use it. I would also like to help Tarien in arranging our replacements."

Another frown, but my ranger didn't object. We found some breakfast in the empty tavern room where Eldride was waiting for Cas. Not to my surprise, they both ordered seconds on the sausages. It was very nice to be here with them, and not hurrying around for sleep, duty, or to see them even briefly.

Sitting back with some new sweet cider, I was surprised to see Sand arrive, looking smug.

"Excellent," he said with more than a little sarcasm, "You are all present. Now I can determine how industrious you have been."

Cas flushed. Bishop snarled, even if he looked a little puzzled.

"Industrious at what, Sand? I could tell you the oldest entrance into the castle and which bard from the Dales left Nasher pissed," I asked, feeling annoyed. "I haven't had much time for anything else since we got here." I was getting ticked that Cas was being dressed down in front of his trainee.

"Yes, yes, my dear girl, I know all that," Sand agreed. He waved his hand at Cas, "But you now have little time before the entitled ones return to the city. To prepare for that, I gave the paladin some references, and by his openly dismayed expression, he has not been studying from them either."

"We've all been busy and still haven't been released. You can ask all you want after that..." I said, keeping my voice even and teeth clenched.

Damn, I wanted at least one quiet day.

Casavir finally spoke, "I am sorry Sand. I have not had much time to study, nor pass on what I'd learned. I did place another order for clothing," another faint flush appeared on his cheeks, but he continued, "We may be able to begin in earnest within a day or two."

A doubtful "Hmm," was Sand's only response.

"Sand, I must visit the castle again before I can make any plans. Would this evening or tomorrow night be possible? We really have other things we have to do first," I said, hoping he'd accept that.

"Very well, but at least the first must be all three of you. You will all sink or swim together, children," Sand said gravely, for a change. "You have much to learn."

This was followed by a pointed glance at Bishop and I, before Sand went towards the kitchen where I supposed Duncan was. Bishop muttered some half-hearted curses.

After sighing at this, I commented, "We'd better finish and go before someone else comes and finds us."

At that, Bishop shut up and stood. Looking around in the empty room, he said quietly, "I'm not going to use the ring, for now."

"We should leave, to make our final reports while it is still early," Cas said.

"I'm not reporting in to them," Bishop said with a mocking smile. "Spending that much time there was bad enough. Tarien and his arriving buddies should be enough now."

Cas looked cross, but didn't object. I was not looking forward to my interview with Nevalle, if the attackers wanted me dead more.

With a smirk, Bishop added, "I'll go with Lon, and we'll see if that title is real or means anything."

"You won't be able to be armed," I reminded him.

"You'll have your bag, and I have a spell or two that may help. I'm looking forward to seeing Nevalle's face when he sees me," Bishop grinned.

Even Cas smiled briefly at that. I wasn't quite as worried about anything overt, but I didn't think Nevalle was ever going to warm up to either of them because of their pasts.

"Fine, give me all your weapons then," I said, pulling my bag out.

He skipped giving me his holdout knife, but I coughed and asked, "Would you rather others at the castle see where you keep it?"

Looking pissed, he gave it to me.

Giving him a quick hug, I whispered, "Not like I wouldn't give you one of mine in a pinch. I've got my shield."

He returned, "I know where yours is, too."

"I think we all know by now," Casavir said with a slight smile, "But we need to leave."

Leaving the _Flagon_ for Castle Never was now a familiar path, even if I varied it a little some days. I gave Cas a quick kiss before he was to split off for his temple.

But he pulled me closer for a longer embrace, before looking into my eyes, with his seeming so dark blue today. "Be careful, my lady. We still do not know who else is involved," he warned.

I nodded, though Bishop added with a smirk, "I'll be along today, it should be fun."

Wanting to roll my eyes, I reached out for him as well, saying, "Not much in the castle has been any fun."

Perhaps we were standing too long like this, as I heard some tittering, and looked to see a couple teens pointing at us. Cas's squire looked a bit peeved by this, but subsided at his glance. A little embarrassed, we separated, even if Cas and I were the only ones with pink cheeks. With one last brush of my cheek, Cas led them towards the temple. Bishop kept an arm around me as we continued on our way.

We made it to the square outside the castle, and Karnwyr went towards the nearest park. I tried to straighten myself, and went to the 'lesser' entrance that had less nobles and more of the castle servants. It didn't take me long to pass through, now. Bishop nearly winced when he was addressed by title and checked politely for weapons.

When we reached the Nine's room, a sleepy Desmon told me, "The Captain's in the study with Him and wants to see you as soon as soon as you reported. Hold on a sec, I wanna see his face when you arrive."

So, Bishop kept a hold of my waist as we hurried through back corridors to Nasher's study, even if I thought he was a little tense. When we arrived, Desmon made sure to go in first and stepped aside so he could see all the faces of those inside the room. Nasher and Nevalle were standing over Nasher's desk looking at some parchments. Desmon was silent, gesturing me to announce us.

I kept it short, saying only, "Whyntll and husband."

Nevalle looked up and mouthed something rude. Nasher looked more startled, and somehow relieved when he saw Bishop. I'd have to think about that one. Then Nasher was smiling slightly at Nevalle, and Desmon began laughing.

Lady Nasher came in briefly, probably attracted by the laughter, but only smiled and left again, even as Desmon began to tease Nevalle.

"Enough of that," Nevalle finally objected. "Your training would have ended in very few days, in any event, Whyntll. The final member of our service has been selected, a young priestess of Torm, assuming she accepts."

Ah, another member of the Nine chosen for politics, it seems. The only way Nasher could have reaffirmed his intentions to Tyr more would be selecting a member of that temple. Choosing from another temple of the triad was nearly as firm.

"It would be nice to sleep on a regular schedule again," I admitted.

"The keep and your own attached lands should keep you busy enough eventually," Nasher said with a glint. "Some assignments are long term, and attacks from that direction dare not leave Crossroad Keep operational behind them."

"My lands? I thought they were attached to the keep," I said, feeling my stomach settle badly.

Nevalle added smugly, "I told you at the time of the trial, that lands were in the offing."

Crap, crap. Fading away, would leave someone like Katriona in charge then, but without the funds to support the keep correctly. I could feel Bishop rubbing the back of my armor a little. Not as comforting as without armor, but it helped.

Bishop then spoke, "This mean she can go back to the keep, and away from the useless nobles?"

Nevalle looked irritated, but then said with a certain satisfaction, "Why no, Lord Bishop. She should stay and meet her peers. She has managed to avoid this for nearly two years. The ones who are **not** useless do much for the city, and will make good allies and friends if you plan to raise a family."

Bishop's hand dropped to my waist again and then froze, though I think all the others saw was his snarl.

More firmly, Nasher commanded, "She must stay, at least through Midwinter."

He did not say Bishop had to stay, but it was implied. He could get away for a while. With Lather or his corpse missing, I doubted he'd want to go.

Lady Nasher returned, and with a soft smile and few words took Nasher off to eat.

After another moment, Nevalle announced, "You will be receiving a list of events, where I strongly suggest that you attend. A few events, like events at major temples will be required, either guarding or attending."

I'd known this was probably coming, but it wasn't going to make it any easier.

He continued, "You won't be training the last of us directly, except perhaps to familiarize the newer of us with the keep over the winter or spring, one at a time." With a slight glare at us, Nevalle added, "You really should move to a more suitable establishment than a run-down inn by the docks."

"You wanna rent me your family mansion, for cheap?" I asked him with a grin. He reminded me this every tenday or so.

Finally quirking another smile, Nevalle allowed, "Almost would, just for some quiet. You could even keep some of my aunts. I will be needing it though, as they are planning events. You **will be attending** some of those."

I'd heard him grousing about the formal event his aunts had hosted last autumn. I'd had a small taste of the social predators with Cas last year, but at least I was married now, and Nevalle was still a target. I'd enjoy that show, very much.

Bishop's hand dropped lower down my back again, and I must have reacted as Nevalle rolled his eyes.

Reluctantly, Nevalle mused, "I'm still somewhat alarmed about the timing of the attack on Crossroad Keep. Lord Nasher was essentially without any protection, especially if that show event had been successful. That many attackers could have killed him, and no one has been identified to have access to the records to assemble that sorry excuse of an escort."

"So, they all just happened to show up in time to leave the city?" Bishop asked sarcastically.

"No, the proper orders came for every transfer," I added. "But Cormick discovered that most of the authorizing officers weren't even in the city. A few even used my name for the transfers, even if I've never actually used that form myself."

"Right now," Nevalle said, sounding a little pissed, "This is all defensive. We don't know what the goal is. They could easily have... simply assassinated Lord Nasher while en route."

"The only enemies we know of," I allowed, "are the gith, who always keep chasing the shard sword, and Lather..."

"Who wanted you imprisoned and likely dead," my ranger growled, his grip on me getting tighter.

Whatever their involvement, the gith were the lesser threat. They had never been that subtle, or even hard to identify, during all their previous attacks. They just wanted the shards. But I couldn't give the sword to them if I even wanted to, I hadn't seen it since after the battle in the Mere. I certainly didn't want to give them the piece from my chest.

After a moment, Nevalle agreed, "Yes, the timing was suspicious. If the gith forces had arrived only hours later, you could have been imprisoned with a demoralized command, not a recipe for winning a battle."

"Then you would have been a sitting duck for them to get the last piece," Bishop said with another growl.

I had to smile at that, "I don't think I'd stay there if there was an attack..."

Bishop snarled, "Good girl," before pulling me closer for an embrace and kiss.

"Go, go," Nevalle waved me off. "Check in on tenthday mornings for other assignments."

That gave me a few days. Turning, I could see Bishop was looking a little smug, even if he'd been quiet. I couldn't help smiling as we left. Leaving the castle was quick. When we found the pup in the park, Bishop rearmed, looking much happier. We wandered a bit, getting something to eat and buying a scroll from one of the merchants in a market stall near the castle. My official cloak meant I was watched far more than I'd like. We had no problems, even getting back to the Flagon by early afternoon.

Duncan was alone in the common room, wiping off the counter with a grimy rag again. Surprised, he asked, "Are you finally done with the castle, Elondra? I've seen you so rarely since you returned to Neverwinter."

"Yeah, for now, but I have to stay in the city. So you're not rid of us for a good while," I said with a grin.

"Well, then. You might as well take one of the other rooms, maybe one of the upper ones," Duncan said, looking distracted.

Pulling me close and giving me a squeeze, Bishop said with a leer, "What? Have we been too loud for you?"

I guessed it was my turn to flush, since Cas wasn't here.

Duncan was briefly annoyed, but said, "No one cares that much in this neighborhood. I have newer people, who need more frequent access to the storage room."

Suddenly suspicious, Bishop asked, "How's business? Why isn't anyone here?"

"It's fallen a bit lately," Duncan admitted, "It gets like that sometimes. Several of my people quit for better positions and tips. It'll pick up in a few months, and I saved enough to last a while even if I have no customers."

I started digging in my bag to get a couple nice gems. Duncan started bristling, but we'd already been here long enough this time. Sometimes he won the argument, sometimes me, but I didn't want him to lose his home. Worst came to worst, I'd start putting extra money in his strongbox. But I won this time, and we packed up our junk in the storeroom and selected a large room up under the eaves. I'd sneaked back in through the room a few times, but I wasn't going to tell Cas that.

We had more space in the new room, even some floor space. Maybe some extra chests for our new clothing, or we could find a table and chairs. Once I'd hung up my official cloak and armor with a sigh, I'd almost been expecting something. And it came.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._ _Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	17. No Compromises

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, Hall of Justice ---**

_--- Casavir_

Even as I left them for the temple, I resisted the urge to look back or dawdle. I was not pleased that I had failed to remember tasks I had intended to address while my lady was serving her duty in Castle Never. Volunteering to help Ivarr as well did not remove my other responsibilities.

Now that it seemed we were even more our opponents' targets than the people we were trying to protect. I worried that Lather was not dead, he seemed a darker version of Sand somehow, perhaps even with links to these Luskan-trained assassins.

When I reached the temple, it was humming with extra activity. Trainees were returning, overheated from running messages around the city. A priestess of Oghma with an escort were just arriving, and I heard more talk than usual. When I approached the entrance, a novice came forward and led Eldride and I towards Judge Oleff's chambers. I was surprised for a moment, as he was touring circuit courts until the beginning of winter. My escort stopped at a doorway, and we entered a small study where Father Ivarr and Sir Tarien were waiting for me.

Tarien was irate when he grated, "Where is Bishop today? The prisoner has made allegations against him."

Oh, Tyr. What happened? "He went along with my lady into Castle Never, as she is reporting to Captain Nevalle. What allegations?" I had to ask, even though I already had my suspicions and my stomach turned.

"Torture," Tarien spat.

I realized I wasn't even surprised by his allegation, and sighed, "What did he claim? And what did he admit to about the attack?"

"Be calm, Casavir," Ivarr said to me. "Under questioning and truth magics he did admit to the attack, and being part of coordinated attacks both here and at Castle Never. He tried at first to deny his involvement and claim Bishop as the villain for kidnapping him and then torturing to make him admit to involvement. The questioning of him went far into the night before the actual events were revealed."

"Bishop took the prisoner into a cell and questioned him with ropes and weights and pain," Tarien said angrily. "Do you approve of this... cruel and evil practice?"

"No, of course not," I returned. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to marshal my thoughts, "But I am not the keeper of his soul, and he is responsible for his own actions." I was saddened by this event, nearly as much as I was outraged. But I could not truly doubt the allegations, as this was easily within the scope of Bishop's skills.

I had prayed it was no longer within his beliefs, but that prayer had apparently not come to pass. Opening my eyes again, I asked, "Will there be charges laid?"

Tarien was now openly furious, with his hand too close to his weapon.

Ivarr also sighed, and said, "As there was an attack in Castle Never involved, the rules about questioning are looser, I fear. I expect a request for leniency if this were to become a formal charge." Another moment, and he asked me, "His being Faithless is known. Does he think there are no eventual consequences to his soul or from others for using torture?"

"He is no longer Faithless," I was pleased for a moment to report, "But I do not know what he thinks about those consequences." I resolved to have a serious speech with him in the very near future, and tried to calm myself.

Tarien looked surprised, but Ivarr nodded at this and asked, "Do you know?"

I knew what that question was about, and nodded. Ivarr nodded, and looked at some papers, most likely copies of the assassin's questioning.

Tarien now looked baffled and looked at Ivarr and me in turn, "So he is going to escape charges, again?"

With another sigh, Ivarr said gravely, "You do know the civil law allows more latitude when the country or the Lord of the city is at risk, Tarien. Add the fact that he'd been healed, means that Bishop has favor now. While his actions are treading the line, it seems he has not crossed the line very far this time. Or have you forgotten that necessity drives even the Lords of Waterdeep?"

Still fuming, Tarien subsided. I remembered the outrage we'd all felt when young and could sympathize, even if he was slightly my elder. Necessity had been a harsh master when I'd had to deal with Ammon Jerro and even the more petty acts of Qara and Bishop during the war. Sadly, necessity was little consolation to me right now.

Eldride had a neutral expression, and was quiet. I was sure she would have more questions, but was glad she was waiting to ask later in private.

After a moment or two of silence, Ivarr spoke again, "The prisoner had some information on other schemes, but he did confirm recent plots such as the previous attack as well as others that have been active here in Neverwinter over years. Lather hired him perhaps five years ago for dirty work, mostly information gathering and the occasional killing. He doesn't seem to know anything about their long term goals. Perhaps his most valuable information is knowing that this Lather had at least a dozen operatives around the city, all very covert."

"What did he know about these agents?" Tarien growled, looking ready to charge off immediately.

Peering at another page, Ivarr said, "Nothing at this point, just that they existed. The only thing he knew was that some had been sacrificed for some ploys. He seemed worried about his own survival a bit, even if that was under a kind of bravado."

"More worrying," I admitted, "is wondering who is Lather's ally and what do they want? If they wanted Lord Nasher's death, that could have easily been arranged while they traveled to the keep. Something else is their goal."

"Perhaps we will be able to learn more from the prisoner over time, things he is yet unaware of knowing," Ivarr said. "But this will take time."

"Father," I said next, more formally to Ivarr, "It seems we are preferred targets for these attacks."

"Yes, we believe as much as well. That is why we are here in more protected quarters today," Ivarr admitted. "We will be examining the Many-Starred later today, it has taken this long to get almost all of them here at once, and we will be using additional divinations to cross examine for misdirection magics."

As pleased as I was that progress was being made, it was time to say it more explicitly. "I am sorry, Father, but I believe my time assisting you is over. I am not sure what my task is, but..." I wasn't sure how to finish this.

"You helped keep me safe until the threat and nature of the threat was evident. Some risk is part of our duty, and now there are more to help with my investigation," Ivarr said with a smile. "You seem to do well, my son, in navigating through the unknown."

"I have two compasses, and perhaps even a third," I admitted. "And that requires I spend time on other things as well. Lord Nasher seems to have plans involving my lady, and we need to prepare."

"Does that mean you will finally improve your wardrobe, Lord Casavir?" Tarien asked with an edged sardonic smile.

Glad that he had calmed, I wasn't quite as pleased at the new topic. Not completely controlling the expression of my dislike of that, I agreed, "Yes, we will most likely have to meet with our peers. Clothing is only part of it, as none of us has had much tutoring in that direction."

"Then I am sure I will see you then at social events," Sir Tarien grinned, "Would you like assistance?"

"Yes, of course," I admitted, "Our adviser does not have recent knowledge of Waterdeep."

"First, to be taken seriously in Blacklake, you must cease to dress only for utility," Tarien said scoldingly.

"We have better clothing," I objected. "It is few and too formal for daily use."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. You will be respected more if you dress for your rank, as shallow as that is. You will need a large wardrobe, dozens for daily use, plus those for special events, accessories, and likely at least one dresser to care for and make a modest wardrobe stretch," Tarien listed. "History, interacting with the influential, dancing and hunts, customs and etiquette, and likely motives for others to deal with you... You do realize, as soon as your lady is expecting, and perhaps even before, some will try to arrange betrothals? It is this type of interactions that make the most durable alliances."

This extensive a wardrobe and a dresser were turning into a larger expense than I'd expected, but his other list made me realize we were already shorter in time than I knew. Betrothing our child was never going happen if I could help it, as Irdele's family-instigated betrothal had been a tragedy for all involved.

I told him, "There had been a bit of that last winter, when the attendees at an award ceremony for my lady were... all eligible young men, or a vast majority." I saw some sympathy in Ivarr's face, though Tarien just nodded his head. "All this, and other tasks, mean I will probably be unable to visit the temple as much."

"You may wish to review the results of the questioning, Casavir," Father Ivarr said while delivering to me the folded papers. "Then I will be meeting with Lord Genryn and others so all the temples and courts are as prepared as they can. May Tyr bless your hunt for Lather and whoever is with him."

I bowed my head and thanked him.

When I was exiting the chamber, Tarien asked, "What is your direction? No one has mentioned this to me."

"It is generally known, among the Greycloaks as well as the Nine," I said with a smile, "We are staying with my lady's uncle, who owns the inn named the _Sunken Flagon_ in the docks district."

He looked horrified.

Shaking my head, I pointed out with a smile, "None of us have any other relatives, and most of our gains from the war were needed to rebuild the keep. You can, of course, contact us at the inn as well as here."

He had to be satisfied at that, though I suspected he was as displeased by our location as Nevalle was. It didn't bother me, as service was more important, still, than where we stayed in the city. Looking thoughtful, he waved me on while he turned back to Ivarr with a unrelated question.

"Sir?" Eldride spoke, once we had left the chamber.

"Yes?" I asked looking for a chamber for a private discussion that was also necessary. I found one of the small counseling rooms to be empty, and we entered even as she finished gathering her thoughts.

"Would your husband practice torture, despite its evil?" she asked with revulsion and a trace of fear.

I had to admit unhappily, though truthfully, "Yes, I believe he would. I hope he has not, and will have to speak to him to hear his side. But I have little doubt, after the use of truth magics on the assassin."

"What will you do?" she asked flatly.

"I do not know right now," I said, closing my eyes a moment for another sigh. "He has been much improved since the end of the war. He is not charitable... but." I knew he'd seemed sincere in not returning to his old callous ways, and his deity was a good one.

Sternly, Eldride commented, "Not being charitable is one thing, but torture?"

"Yes. I will have to deal with this," I said through my own returning anger. "No, we will have to deal with this." Taking several deep breaths to regain my composure, and I added, "I will need to hear his side first, before I make any further decision."

After a long moment she nodded. A few more moments, where I'd prayed for balance and fairness, we then left the temple.

Then, we made our way to Ehlah's shop to continue my tasks for the day. I realized I would need to acquire at least a pair of more formal outfits for her, as a squire. Perhaps the temple had some, or I would have to order more.

Ehlah's assistant mentioned that the clothing was awaiting fittings. After some discussion with him, and then with Ehlah herself, I told her of our intent for a complete wardrobe suitable for Blacklake society for the fall and winter. I also admitted budget was a concern. She was very helpful, and I agreed that we would try to visit tomorrow for our fittings.

Convincing my family would be more difficult.

I really did not know who else we could ask about Tarien's suggestion, so I asked Ehlah, "How can we find a dresser to help us with this clothing?"

The lady elf looked thoughtful, and said gravely, "I will ask among my helpers. Perhaps one of them would like a change, or knows of someone."

"Thank you," I said, before my apprentice and I left.

I realized while we crossed back to the _Flagon_, that I should learn more elvish and the proper mannered phrases as well, with elves as both kin and friends now. I doubted I'd have the time before winter, but it would be a welcome diversion then.

Back at the inn, Duncan told me he'd requested that we change rooms because of new staff and storage issues. Elondra and Bishop had been moving our things to the new room for a time. Eldride bowed and noted that she would check on and exercise the horses now.

Regretting that I had not helped with the move, I checked the storage room we had made our home and it was unlocked and empty of our possessions. Taking the stairs two at a time I found our new room easily as my lady was giggling while Bishop was pinning her on the floor. I was finding it hard to resist laughing for an instant, as she had no idea what he was doing. Not resisting at all, she was just making faces at him. Then I grew annoyed that my lady had been left ignorant for this exercise.

I shut the door and coughed to get their attention, "This might be a more interesting bout, if she knew it was one and agreed to the rules."

My lady looked up with a smile, and I understood she wasn't quite paying attention to what I'd said. I was glad she was happy to see me, but this wasn't the time. Her realization of at least part of her situation came quickly now, and she started applying her strength now and almost got some leverage on him. But he muttered something to her before he slipped to a choke hold even as she tried to break it.

I was alarmed, as she was plainly losing, even if she didn't know it yet. Still watching them, I saw that moment when she knew she was in more trouble and started trying harder. Bishop shifted his weight a little, his face strangely blank.

Wishing she would admit her loss, she was being stubborn now. Biting my lip, I could only pray as my lady lost consciousness.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

_She's asleep..._

As soon as the pup told me that, I rolled off her and set her out flat on the floor. I didn't know if the way my throat hurt was good or bad.

Cas was over immediately and looked pissed. I'd expected that, as soon as he arrived. Aside from some bruises, she should be fine. Her breathing was steady.

"There are no rules against an enemy," I repeated what I'd told Lon only minutes ago, brushing back a tendril of her hair.

I had such mixed feelings after this. She'd been playful, not trying as if for real, even when it was no longer that kind of game. I didn't know if I was happy she trusted me or worried if she had encountered false versions of us. I lifted her up to hold her. Putting my cheek against her hair, I crooned something, hoping she'd wake naturally. I wanted her to live even if I was that threat, and magic could do that to us. I hadn't even realized then what had happened to Neeshka, the control was that subtle.

Cas chanted a healing, even as Lon started to stir. When he was done, he glared at me and took her in his own arms away from me. I didn't think it very smart of me to object right now.

We'd wrestled for the first time recently while Lon'd slept, and most of that time was arguing over what was fair or necessary for the bout. Now I was surprised she'd never... thinking it only a game she'd been slow to even try... Why? How did we miss... How did I miss this? She'd always admitted she wasn't good at unarmed combat, but I'd never thought it was this bad.

Taking a few breaths to try to settle, I bit my lip as she woke in his arms. His eyes glistening, I realized I was lucky not to have gotten the snot beat out of me. I felt even luckier when Lon looked around for me with a half-smile after a brief moment.

"You never wrestled, did you?" I asked with my throat tight.

"Nah, I avoided the local idiots like a plague. I'd never even really used a weapon all that much before the attack on West Harbor made the drills real. Bevil was shy and there wasn't anyone else around. Amie..." Lon looked sad for a moment, "wasn't the type to want to get dirty or messy unless it involved bits of bat guano."

Reaching out to touch and then hold her arm, I saw that Cas was calming down.

"Then I was too busy learning blades and shield and trying to keep Khelgar and Neeshka from driving me, or each other, crazy to even care about anything else. It didn't seem that important, as I could either use an extra dagger or evade attacks long enough to get another weapon." Lon was smiling again, and pulled me closer as well

My neck still sore, I added, "These doubles have been improving, getting more convincing. You... have to be ready to take anyone down. For all we know, some kind of archmage might get magical hooks into us, like into the th... Neeshka."

She was still quiet, and Cas gave a big sigh.

"I'd bet you," I continued, looking him in the eye, "didn't even check to be sure it was me. Damn it! I can get help checking from the pup's senses. You from your god, but she has no way to check us! She has to be more careful!"

A silence stretched out, and I held onto her tightly. Just touching my mate, but not enough.

Finally, Casavir said reluctantly, "I agree with his intent, even if not the form of it as much."

Lon was silent, which I didn't think was a good sign. At least Cas agreed, as little as I think he wanted to right now.

After another moment of tense silence, Casavir changed the subject by saying, "We need to go for fittings, very soon. On advice from Sir Tarien, I realized we'd need more than originally anticipated and added to our order. We should hire someone to help with wardrobe tasks, as I doubt we will have the time for it." A brief pause, and he finished, "Nor do we have those skills or temperament, I believe."

I had to laugh at that even if it was a little louder than I'd wanted, as trying to clean mine had been a real pain. "Sure, I'd go for that. I'd rather guide dipshit nobles again to pay for it. I'll pay if you can find someone, Cas."

Lon's head moved in a nod even if she still wasn't saying anything. I was happy to pull her closer, in a more pleasurable way than earlier, even if I didn't think this was over yet. She was usually much quicker to speak, even for implied questions.

After a bit, we sat back again after I began to wonder how long until Cas's shadow showed up.

He must have wondered the same, as his voice was more flat and serious when he stated, "The assassin made some serious allegations about your actions yesterday, Bishop."

Shit. I hadn't thought it would happen this quickly, and found I was gritting my teeth. "And?" was all I said. No reason to incriminate myself.

"You used torture to extract that information from him!" Cas said in a growl.

Lon wouldn't even look at me, and my throat was hurting again.

Getting angry too, I told them, "Hells, yes. He and his gang were attacking us, directly and indirectly. The number of attacks **and** assholes involved have been increasing and we needed that information fast. I didn't know how long it would take to get that information the so-called nicer ways, or if anyone else would even bother. How often did we **not** get the information we needed during the war to save their city? Besides that, is using magic to force truth any less coercion than ropes?"

Cas... no, the paladin was still fuming, and my mate was still silent. I felt very alone, even if they were less than an arm's length away, and my anger drained away.

Karnwyr entered the room and lay down on the bed above us. I looked at him, weary suddenly.

_--I wanted, no, **had to know** who was attacking us... I want us safe and kill these asses, is something wrong with that?_

_Not being prey is good, hunting them is better... _

This made me feel a little better. Lon and Cas were both survivors, and not really prey. Cas had already, even if reluctantly, agreed about new training for Lon. I still wasn't quite used to really giving a damn what others thought, and I just **had** to pick two shiny-good people. For a second I wanted to smile at that, though I doubted either of them would be amused right now to hear it.

Then I realized my... goddess knew this was coming by her comments. I wouldn't have done it any differently before then, but I wasn't happy to be that known by some god. The only thing that helped more than the pup's comment, was realizing that neither Lon nor Cas had rejected or repudiated me. They were just pissed.

They were still silent after this moment of racing thoughts, and both of their faces were... still wrong in a subtle way. And damn it, I cared. See what that was getting me... They were safer, but mad at me. I'd known this might happen, but hoped it wouldn't. I'd just have to endure them being ticked, as I wasn't going to stop trying to make sure we'd survive.

I got up and left the room, the pup only a step behind me and Casavir's student climbing the steps coming up.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: A belated thanks to a reader who made a related suggestion for one thing in this chapter, even if not exactly as I think they expected. Thanks to my beta reader, who's helped with flavor, and been kind enough to point out errors. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._ _Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	18. Shadow Dancing

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

Balanced between anger, horror, and sadness, I didn't know what to do when Bishop stalked out. I'd always feared he'd done things like this, but kind of locked it in some closet as being before I knew him. The same hands that were so comforting, had tortured someone for information... and only yesterday.

This was nearly as bad as even the idea of fighting either of them for real.

I could almost understand it. We needed information to find Lather, and getting it from others when we really needed it, had too often never happened. But my stomach was full of acid and I wanted to throw up.

But all it brought to mind was the ass's less than gentle equipment in that pit and I wanted to curl up and cry. I'd been on the other side of it for an endless time, even if he hadn't wanted any information but something worse.

Looking out the window, I saw there was still some time left before sunset, though the shadows were already getting long. I needed some space and time away from being a noble and one of the Nine, from being a Commander and even a responsible adult. And away from husbands who wanted something I didn't think I could do. Maybe even do something I'd been putting off so long, as unnecessary.

This only took a minute, and I heard the clatter of someone coming towards our room, a step grown familiar in the last days. Feeling too raw, I told Cas, "I have to see someone..."

He said, "Wait, my lady..."

"You can't go there," I said, shaking my head.

Slipping out the window, I tucked myself out of sight for just a moment, to make sure. I heard agitated speech between him and her, so I took to the rooftops and shadows, keeping out of sight.

I must have circled within the docks district for hours, my mind as blank as a new parchment. Finally, I started to pay more than minimal attention to my surroundings. I was watching for a certain sign at a few places we'd met before. I needed to get some answers, but I didn't know where to look.

I still didn't know his name, he'd had three different ways of getting money those few times we'd met. First time was in a festhall with Neeshka. He was mostly harmless, his most illegal skills only impacted those with money to spare and were greedy. I learned a few things about hiding from him, so that was one of the few things I could give Neeshka a run for her money.

Lately, the shadows had gotten even more welcoming, and I was getting uneasy that it was some aftereffect of the shadowjerk. Back at the keep, we were so quiet I hadn't done anything beyond sparring since my return so many months ago. But when I was wanting to kill Lather, I'd almost felt I could reach out and make him wilt and die, like I was some kind of undead.

I didn't. I stuck to my guarding and blades. Cas and Nevalle took Lather down, at least before he vanished. But that didn't mean I wasn't a little scared by it. Estalynde would know those things I'd missed for getting only half of whatever I should have known from training. Or he'd know jack, and I had been tainted by the shadowjerk, and the ass had been more correct about me than I'd ever realized.

Well after sunset, I overheard a couple talking about their evening as they wove their way unsteadily back towards the Merchant district. They made it safely to the gate, past the greater risks here, and I heard about the wonderful time they had at the _Silent Goose_ with a half-elf working there named Brionathre. As that was also one of Estalynde's other names, I could stop looking now.

It didn't take me very long to find it, a large establishment in what once had been a warehouse. This place seemed to want to cater to every taste, having food, drink, and entertainment of all kinds.

I really did not want that kind of complication, but I needed to talk to Estalynde, so I ghosted in behind some revelers. Making my way around the public rooms without being noticed was always a challenge, and these rooms were especially busy. Eating, drinking, and finding company was a party for this crowd. Though many were sailors, many were locals by their dress and actions. The prices were good too, and though profit would have been small they were very, very busy for midway between tenthdays.

Estalynde, well Brionathre tonight, I found in a lounge where he was entertaining a few drowsy people with vulgar comparisons between the festhalls of Thay, Waterdeep, and some unnamed cesspit.

Perhaps I slipped a little, but he ended this with a joke and left the room. Outside he pointed upwards, and we ended up on the roof.

With a slight smile he said, leaning forward, "I hear you are to be congratulated, Commander. It makes a stirring tale, even if the performers are not always capable. You taking advantage of your title to get a little side action?"

For a second, I couldn't believe he said that. Angry then, I spat out, "Shit, no! I just wanted to know what else I can do with shadow. Or what they are supposed to do, as all I know is 'stepping and hiding."

"You're still following the blade mostly? Or the living shield for Lord Nasher, it seems. What good do the shadows do for you then?" the half elf asked mockingly.

"Don't give me that! You have some insane guy claiming to be king of shadows and all his minions helping him try to kill you for a long time before you press on with that or say 'I told you so,'" I told him with my teeth clenched. I had to take this crap enough from Nevalle, and I wasn't going to take more on top of everything else today.

"So, what have you bothered to finish, if you can't decide on anything? Not even enough to bother finishing your apprenticeship? You agreed, then disappeared completely for months," his mocking got an even more angry bite. Midway he faded and I heard his voice from another angle of the roof.

He wanted it this way, fine. I was pissed enough to not care that much, and as soon as I spotted him I 'stepped over and tripped him. Wary after my fiasco earlier, I didn't try anything more physically intimidating.

"Listen harder to the tales then, juggler," I snarled. "I was a little too busy to have any time. I'm here now, and someday I'll catch up with everything."

"So, you're not just the city's pawn, and still embrace the shadows," he said with some satisfaction, lounging on the roof-tiles.

"Did I ever say I stopped, damn it! Just not as much outside dungeons and ruins. But I felt..." I stopped here, as there was always an element of bargaining.

Grinning smugly, Estalynde said, "Ah, so that puts another face on it. What will you pay for that missing training?"

"Don't think I'm rolling in money," I warned him, "The title didn't come with a fortune."

"That's fine," he was nearly purring. "Favors are even better than money, they can't be stolen or devalued."

Gritting my teeth yet again, "You know I won't do some things..."

"When have you ever? Just a few trifling things to help your old teacher, who's fading into old age and reduced to working in a dump like this," Estalynde said with a quavering pout.

"Stop the act," I told him with a reluctant smile. "You're going to outlive me, even outside combat. How many favors?"

Still smugly he said while standing, "Three seems appropriate for you now."

I said something rude I'd overheard Sand say once, which only bought me a laugh. Then I agreed, "Fine."

"Well, now. First you can help increase my immediate take in this dump with a trivial effort. Since the house price is low, so is what most give as tips," Estalynde grumbled. "You can use some of that fame to attract richer sheep."

"Well, now. Look at that," I mocked him back. "You already found a favor I won't do. Unless you're juggling for your pay?

Suddenly right behind me, Estalynde said in a low and beguiling voice, "No, my performances these days are much more intimate..."

Turning and swinging a fist towards his voice, I was surprised that I clipped him and he bounced off a decorative dormer with a laugh, ending up crouched in the lee of an outcropping.

"A bit more difficult would be getting me rehired at the _Mask_. It seems I offended her raven-brained assistant and the bitch must have made up some foul lie, as I've never... disappointed a patron," he finished a little more seriously.

Damn, damn, damn. The silence after that stretched out. Why couldn't he have asked for something easy, like killing some ogres?

Finally, I said, "I'll see what I can do. Ophala is not necessarily a friend of mine."

"Work on it. As soon as you visit me there, I'll show you some of those things your shadows can do..."

With one of those theatrical waves he was fond of, the shadows on the roof around me started swirling around me like a dust devil. I grew cold and dizzy and started falling to my knees, thinking more foul things as the light grew dimmer.

When I woke, I was still on the roof, but feeling as weak and tired as if I'd just had a fever. Otherwise I was alone and unharmed. Wearily, I climbed down the outside of the building, and carefully made my way back towards the _Flagon_, through the clumps of people still around the _Goose_.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

The common room was empty, and Duncan only poked his head into the room for a moment before ignoring me. That was fine, I certainly knew how to draw my own drink. Settling into a corner to drink, I waited, not knowing what I was waiting for.

After a while a few familiar faces came in and they chattered with Duncan as much as ate and drank. They all ignored me, but that was fine as the ale was still good. Cas's little point-eared minion came clattering down the stairs and out the door, but neither Lon nor he came down.

I drank more to keep from thinking.

Then I noticed him standing over by the bottom of the stairs, and he gestured me over. Not looking forward to more discussion, I went over, after checking how filled my latest mug was.

When I was close he said, "I sent Eldride over to arrange our session with Sand tomorrow."

I could feel my shoulders sag at that.

"No, you're not getting out of it that easily," he said with an edged smile. "We still need to finish that discussion we started earlier."

"What? You two haven't decided everything by now?" I said after taking another pull.

That only got me a glare, and he said quietly, "She went out over the roof. I cannot decide for us."

_--Karnwyr, where is she?_

_Prowling up and outside, not still long._

Shit. I could catch up with the pup's help, but I still didn't know what I could say.

_--Let me know if she gets in trouble._

_Just circles, pack-lady's not far from here._

To Cas, I said, "She's not far, and circling."

A quiet sigh, and he said, "I cannot condone torture. The very act taints its consequences. Charges will not be laid, because of pragmatism, but that doesn't make it right. This will be ignored by the city, like things done after the plague or to Elondra in the name of the city's survival."

Classed like that, I had a new bitter taste in my mouth, and finished my ale. Then I neutralized it, before waving Casavir towards a table. We ate without saying anything else. Very few other customers came in as I waited.

Hours must have passed as it grew dark out. Cas spoke briefly to his student, but she left again looking pleased.

_--Where?_ My questions to the pup, checking on Lon, kept getting shorter.

_She's hunting, no problems._

I likely could intercept, but Cas would insist on coming and would blow whatever she's stalking. I would have to wait. Waiting had been much easier when I was floating in ale. Cas was pointedly reading from one of several books piled on the table.

Not today.

Finally there was a change, even if Cas was getting a little drowsy from the lateness.

From Karnwyr came _She's sleepy... gone._

I was standing, and heard some other noise.

--_WHERE? Is she dead?_ I was checking my weapons and casting one of my new spells to see better in the dark.

_No, but she's not there as much..._

_--Take me there NOW!_

The pup went out the door and I followed. Closer to more warehouses than where people lived, I didn't see anything, but the pup went straight for tiny nook with his tail wagging. She was leaning into a closed doorway and looked too pale. She wobbled even as my arms went around her, and it finally sank in that Cas was here too.

Angry, I demanded, "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Breathy and raw with exhaustion, Lon said, "I need some special training, and finding him was the first step. I hadn't really thought I needed to learn any more, but..." Her voice petered out.

"But what, my Lady?" Casavir asked.

"Something happened with the shadows when Lather showed up at the castle..." a quick intake of breath and she added even more quietly, "I don't know if it was something left in me from the stupid king or the ass. Or something else I didn't get training for." With that she sagged with a shudder.

We were all leaning into the doorway with her.

Cas asked carefully, "Are you injured?"

Shaking her head, Lon winced and said, "Not physically. I just felt dizzy after they swirled around me."

"They? What were they?" I asked getting pissed.

Her eyes weren't quite focusing, to my alarm. "Just a dust and grassy bits swirling like tentacles or something. See, no injuries," and she started taking off her shirt.

Looking alarmed, Cas stopped her, saying, "We need to get you back." Picking her up, he looked around to get his bearings.

Karnwyr moved in front and led the way back. Lon was unusually quiet, and didn't even insist that she could walk. That was nearly as alarming as her exhaustion. Once back in our room, she seemed cold, too cold, with goosebumps in late summer. Even with an extra blanket and tucked in between us, she slept in exhaustion before she fully stopped shivering.

Still awake, Casavir seemed to be mouthing a prayer. I hoped she'd be more coherent in the morning, or it would definitely be time to pry healing for her, or something.

When I woke in the morning, Lon was humming as she came back into our room with wet hair. "I'm fine now," she said with a half smile before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Fishing around for the comb, I kissed my Lon, taking my time. Leaning back before making her braid, I was considering playing with some beads or something next time. Even as I finished, Casavir returned as well. Looked like I wasn't going to get any of the warm water.

"Do either of you have any immediate business this morning?" he asked carefully.

I shook my head, and my mate made some negative noise.

Determinedly, he told us, "Then we have several topics we need to attend to before Sand starts his lessons tonight. I will get some breakfast momentarily to bring here."

Not really that enthused, I went off to the washroom. When I'd returned, food had arrived too and we ate quietly. Then a silence fell.

Cas interrupted it by asking, "What happened yesterday and with Lather?"

"During the attack, I felt for an instant like I was shadow. That I could reach out and flick away Lather like a fly," Lon told us in a flat voice.

"That, I'd like to see," I said, grinning.

"No. He wasn't an enemy or even a monster. He was nothing. I could almost hear the asshole's approving voice and remember the Garius and the king of shadows' surprise I didn't want to turncoat."

"You still shine, my love," Cas said earnestly, taking her hand, and holding it close to his chest.

Tugging her braid, I added, "This is just old mind games from two who are dead and gone, and one who will be."

"But links to the shadow plane... the shadowjerk was made of them, and I have 'em too," her voice was shaky.

I didn't know what to say, even if I thought this was a silly worry. Something almost came to me, but it didn't. I hated that.

"I understand your concern, my Lady. But how did it inform yesterday's events?" Casavir asked.

"The entertainer who taught me those shadow things, I hoped he might be in the city. I only had interest in some of the lessons then, and didn't learn the others. I was hoping he might know something more about what was happening, that this isn't some taint from the war," Lon said with a sigh.

"And you found him?" I prompted her.

"Yeah. He's... slippery and rude. To get the information and training, I had to make a new bargain. While he's not really malicious, neither is he generous, and he often slips to the illegal side of things if he doesn't make enough other ways."

"**What bargain did you make**?" Cas asked unhappily.

"Three favors, but I can reject any proposed. Lessons start after the first is done," Lon said, looking at Cas and I with worry.

That didn't seem too bad. But something had her nervous about this.

"Can we meet your mentor?" Cas asked.

She paled slightly, and said, looking unhappy, "Cas, he's a rogue and entertainer at the best of times; being a juggler is his most respectable profession. Once in a while he's a forger."

He did not look happy hearing that, but she was still nervous.

Still concerned, he asked, "Have you agreed to a favor yet, my Lady?"

"Yeah, he wants help getting a job back where he used to work. He says he didn't do anything wrong, just a bit of politics, and that I should be able to fix that for him," said with the slightest of flushes.

Cas looked relieved.

I asked, "Where?"

"The _Moonstone Mask_," Lon said, sounding only slightly more relaxed.

Looking more neutral again, as Cas did whenever the _Mask_ came up in conversation, he didn't say anything. I was having a bit of inspiration, and had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling.

_--Pup, ask her alone how good a lay he was._

Her flush answered that one.

_She wants to skin you right now..._Karnwyr was laughing.

This should be fun, even if I wanted to remind her she was mine.

I tugged her braid again, then pulling her head towards me a little. "I think I should remind you that Shiallia told me my assassin training was just skills, like yours from shadows and Casavir's from his god. More important was how I used them."

They both sighed at that. I took the time to kiss her thoroughly, and I was amused to see Cas drawn in as well, even if we didn't get much further.

Cas finally managed to ask, "What happened to you, that you were so cold?"

That stopped me, and Lon answered, "I'm not sure exactly. Definitely some trick I didn't learn, and maybe payback for when I smacked him across the roof when he said something rude."

Good. She definitely wasn't attracted if their relations were like that.

"I would prefer if you don't travel alone for this, my love," Cas said carefully.

"I'll try," she agreed.

"You also need more training for close in, dirty fighting, despite what Cas says," I reminded her. "Any honorable types will let you have weapons and other fancy rules. This isn't a game."

With a deep breath, she said grayly, "I guess. Can we start with that tomorrow then?"

"We'll see how today works out first," I said. I was looking forward to something finally.

Cas reminded us, "The entire evening will be with Sand, and fittings this afternoon."

I could feel myself snarl when I said, "You know how to take the fun out of the day."

"I will accept that, when I say the last topic is one I would rather not be an issue," the paladin said formally and firmly. "The torture of the assassin."

"That's something you risk when you're that kind of asshole," I told him. "He knew it. I knew it. We needed to know if there was another wave of attacks pending, and didn't have the luxury of slow questioning the other ways." Looking at them, I might as well show all my cards, on this. "I'm not going to give a big lie and say it'll never happen again. If we need information, if we're exposed, I'll do it again in a minute. I won't do it casually, though."

That was all I was going to offer before I started to lie.

Compressing his lips, Cas nodded reluctantly.

Lon looked sad and wouldn't meet my eyes.

Turning her face to me, I asked, "My dear?"

Swallowing, she said in a dry voice, "That's what the rest of the equipment in the asshole's lab was used for, wasn't it?"

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._ _Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	19. Comes the Inquisitor

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

I quashed the instant of fear when she left through the window, and was rewarded with not hearing anything even more alarming. As upset as I was by Bishop's actions, I could see her face falling as he spoke and even when he stopped. He left, then she did the same. Still listening for my lady, I heard Eldride's approach.

"Sir?" she asked quietly. "What happened with Bishop?"

"I don't know yet," I admitted. "He is right and he is very wrong. Sometimes necessity is too easy to claim, as we learned from Captain Nevalle and Lord Nasher. Their actions for pragmatism and necessity have had terrible consequences, both immediately and over the long term. Please consider decisions like this, done for politics, and list consequences that could be expected and ones that may not..."

Next I suggested that she visit the Hall of Justice, to see if we could request formal clothing or which tailors were recommended for her. A bit more discussion, and neither my lady nor Bishop had returned as yet, despite my hopes.

When Eldride left, I checked out the window, and saw nothing of my lady. Going downstairs, I saw that Bishop was already swaying, with several empty mugs around him.

I had to smile a moment, as some things hadn't completely changed. A few comments from me, and he sobered up. We ate and he confirmed the pup knew where she was, which eased my mind a bit. Occupying myself with one of Sand's references, Bishop merely brooded.

It was getting late when he stood with a crash and a foul oath. Casting one of his new spells, he followed the pup outside at a trot. Uneasy as I wasn't in armor, I had no real problems keeping up with his and Karnwyr's pace.

We had traveled through one of the unlit alleys when I realized I could see without any magical light. It seemed a little odd to see in the dark the way others did, but that must have been his new spell.

Leaving residences and businesses for warehouses and less appealing workshops, the pup led us to a doorway. Then my lady appeared, looking exhausted and a bit dazed. She explained a little, but wasn't quite herself and I carried her home. She was noticeably chilled despite the summer heat, and I was worried, praying the entire way back.

Bundling her under a warm blanket, she fell asleep quickly, much earlier than her wont. I didn't see any injuries. If there was no further improvement after she slept, we would take her for more healing than we could do for her.

In the morning I woke earlier than usual, but Elondra was warmer now and quietly sleeping. I had to smile, as she'd wriggled out of the extra blanket and we were close as usual.

With a kiss to her forehead, I left for my prayers. Soon I noticed she had gone to the washroom. This was more like a normal morning, but we now had another topic we had to discuss. I cleared my thoughts again to finish my prayers and soon left to wash as well. Later, after I'd brought food up and we'd eaten, it came time to speak.

Another worry she had, but hadn't told us. Either of us, as Bishop looked surprised as well. But if she needed more training to resolve this concern, we'd have to find a way even if I disliked visiting the _Mask_. Once lessons began, escort seemed to be called for. Perhaps to make sure that he understood she wasn't a lone target.

I was also worried if this teacher was an enemy because he'd left her nearly helpless when we'd found her. An entertainer who dabbled in forgery would not be my choice for a teacher, but I suspected finding another teacher would be a problem. I was glad that she'd been careful with her bargain, but I was still concerned about the risk on many levels.

One good thing was learning another detail of Bishop's meeting with his god. I was beginning to suspect it might be years until we heard it all, but I could be patient.

Last we spoke on the excessive questioning of the assassin. While he didn't apologize, I believed he was being truthful about it being a limited thing, driven by necessity.

My lady had grown pale as he stated his case. I saw his horrified realization when she whispered her question, and he got nearly as still as she.

Falling to his knees on the floor to hug her legs, he whispered, "Never that."

Unintended consequences again. Shifting a little closer, I put my arm around her. She gave me a tiny smile before putting her hand on Bishop's head, then bowing her head again with a sigh.

After a moment, I, and then my lady reached down to pull him up to a seat with us. His face bleak enough that anything I would wish to add on it was unnecessary. I believed we had spent enough time on this ugly topic and I thought he was sincere. I prayed he was.

A little bit longer, and I leaned back and said, "It is time for us to go for fittings..."

Our mood lightened even if they both grumbled and I hid a smile. We left the _Flagon_ after collecting my squire, and traveled across the city without any rush. Eldride would need to wait for us, and I realized perhaps I should have allowed her free time today.

Once in Ehlah's shop, we were welcomed by her personally. Perhaps a little reluctantly, my lady grew more interested in the clothing. Bishop was only a little reconciled when he saw some of Elondra's new clothing. For his own, he was very quick to scramble back into his leathers. I would admit I felt I would be much safer and able to act in my armor, even if my lady's eyes were smiling when she saw my outfits.

"Now that we have finished with planning adjustments for these interim pieces, there was another service you requested, Casavir," Ehlah stated gravely. "You wished to know if I could recommend a dresser to help maintain and prepare yourselves and your wardrobe..."

Neither my lady nor Bishop looked very happy at this.

I nodded.

"I have four who expressed an interest in trying such employment," Ehlah stated. "They are present at this time, if you would like to meet them now."

I agreed, and each of the candidates were brought to meet us. I did most of the speaking, as well as discreetly checking that they weren't evil. Mondaval was the only human, and he seemed tall compared to the others who worked for Ehlah. Older, he was seeking a slower pace. Fortreri Madwic was in many ways his opposite: female, halfling, and planning a few years in the Neverwinter area before moving on for other interesting explorations. She didn't say much, and observed. The third was Pameran, who had retired from the Greycloaks a few years ago after twenty-five years of service. He wanted work that was less warlike, and as one with some elven blood there was no rush to become an expert. Vindiriel also had elven blood, and she had come from Waterdeep with Ehlah and wanted a break from unstated problems.

None were evil, all seemed earnest, and wished a bit more latitude in their time than a busy crafting shop. Elondra spoke to them as well, even if Bishop merely held her while we had spoken to these people. With thanks for the clothing and telling Ehlah that we'd notify her of our decision tomorrow, we left.

As this had taken most of the afternoon, we didn't have that much time left before Sand would be expecting to see us. Neither Elondra or Bishop were loathe to exit the clothing shop.

But in an outer room, I saw a familiar face entering the establishment. It took me an instant to place the face, but then I remembered her as one of the noblewomen at the award ceremony last winter. The one who archly commented on my lady and myself.

Only after I had done it, did I realize that I had stepped closer to my lady. I felt only a little better when I realized Bishop had done the same, and we were standing together very closely.

Elondra had a small rueful smile. "Lady Nerriam. I'm glad to see a familiar face in this part of the city."

"I'm sure more will become known to you, now that you have been released from close service," the lady said with a smile. "Perhaps you might... make sure your Captain will show his face more often. His aunts are again bewailing his adherence to one duty above all others."

Bishop snorted at that.

"And you were supposed to notify me when you were free for a simple dinner," Lady Nerriam scolded, while shaking her finger at all of us.

It had been a very long time since anyone had done that to me as openly.

Looking at us each in turn, Elondra admitted, "We will remain here in the city for a longer time. While there are still other obligations, when would be convenient?"

Briefly smug, the lady told us, "Well, as social events are still few at this time of year, tomorrow night would suit. Early would be best... six?"

With a small twitch, Elondra agreed. Lady Nerriam looked pleased, and turned to speak to one of Ehlah's people after wishing us well.

Leaving, I was feeling a little uneasy about this even as we hurried back to the _Flagon_.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

Despite some things, this still had been the best day for me in almost a month. I had the company of the two people most important to me. I really hadn't wanted to admit how shady my instructor was to Cas, but this certainly wasn't one of the very few topics I'd be willing to lie to him about. He wasn't happy about it, but didn't raise any further objection, as I'd feared.

Harder was trying to tell Bishop why some things were getting too close to what I couldn't accept. Even with being oblique, I knew when he realized what I meant. I didn't know what else to say, and Cas held me as well.

Going for fittings wasn't that much fun, though it had its moments. Bishop was already borderline pissed when we got there. Cas was resigned, but determined. As had happened so many times before, I agreed with both, I was pissed and resigned.

Once there, some of the fabrics and embellishments were unusually tempting. Getting more measurements was uncomfortable enough, as well as trying on the partially complete outfits that were in three piles. They both had shirts that had accents perfectly matching their eye colors, and I was pleased that conceit hadn't been used for any of mine. One had been made as an elegant version of my uniform, but with a subtly elven feel. It even looked more comfortable.

As before, they looked... quite good in their new clothing, even if not yet complete.

Then came another necessary loss of privacy. The chaos of trying to stretch our clothing at the wedding was convincing, and we were going to have far more to try to maintain and not enough time or skills to do it. I was glad Cas had thought of asking, but I had such mixed feelings about another person in our sphere. I didn't feel any real preference for which of the four to select.

Lady Nerriam finally got our company for a dinner, and I really hoped it would be a small one. Cas would be fine as he was much better with people. I'd probably put my foot in my mouth, and Bishop either wouldn't care if he offended someone or would be making sure he'd be offensive.

Even pretty clothing wouldn't be enough to make it that much fun. Well, pretty clothing on Cas and Bishop would help, even if I doubted I'd be able to get away with Cas doing all the talking.

Not quite noticing that the conversation was over, I was almost surprised when Cas started herding us back towards the _Flagon_.

Hurrying, we ate in the corner while Eldride went off for some kind of thing at the temple, even though there was almost no one else there in the _Flagon_. But then I remembered how busy _the Silent Goose_ had been, and the complaints from Estalynde. I'd discounted them, as he could be lazy, rarely bestirring himself from his vocation and his fun. There might be some truth to them. He would be offended if he wasn't getting enough appreciation, but an appreciative audience was only part of what he craved. He was where the crowds were, and still not making a profit? That seemed impossible.

He'd take up forgery again if the money flowed away too much.

More importantly, something was strange at the _Goose_ if profits weren't flowing.

Then Cas interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Do either of you have a preference for which dresser?"

Oh, that.

Bishop said with a smile, "I don't think the halfling might be able to handle Cas's clothing without dragging it."

"I don't think Ehlah would have recommended her if that would be an issue," Cas scolded.

I mentioned, "The Greycloak veteran would be a bit safer and able to handle combat. At least enough to know how to duck."

"No men," Bishop spat with a hint of a growl.

"You think I'm all that happy with extra women?" I asked with more heat than I'd realized I felt.

Calmingly, Cas said, "It would appear strange if we ended up with an all female staff. Like we didn't trust her or were looking around."

Bishop actually blinked at that in surprise, before saying, "Gonna make sure someone's too tired to look around then." Then his smile became a leer and his hand wandered under the table.

I could feel my face get warm, and I looked to see if anyone could have overheard that. Uncle Duncan was working on a letter it seemed, and one other table's worth of customers were eating on the other side of the room.

With a half smile and his own face a bit flushed, Casavir admitted, "I don't have a preference. None of them appear tainted by evil."

"One you won't want to protect as much on the road would be better," Bishop said reluctantly.

I didn't want a female or a male, which made any choice uncomfortable to me in some way. So I'd guess the retired 'Cloak would understand more our priorities. "Pameran then? He should fit in well at the keep as well."

My voice must have reflected my lack of enthusiasm, as Cas looked at me with concern.

"My lady?" he asked.

"Nothing we can do anything about," I admitted, "Don't like audiences or fittings. Doesn't really matter who to me."

Kissing my hand, Cas told me, "We will be fine. I agree that one more familiar with military service is a good thing. I will make sure to contact Ehlah tomorrow."

"Oh? You are finally going to dress less for encountering orcs and more for human nobles like yourselves?" Sand said with heavy sarcasm as he joined us.

"With how often we were covered in blood and guts, protecting your ass, why waste our money?" Bishop snarled.

Sounding snide still, Sand said, "I seriously doubt you will have ogres and dragons make an appearance in Blacklake society."

"Not them," I admitted, "But Lather and any of his friends could make appearances, and we won't have our armor, even leather armor."

"Perhaps that should be another project, if it can be managed," the elf added with gleaming eyes.

I had to sigh at that, and admit, "Our resources are getting leaner."

"We're hiring a dresser," Cas noted as well.

Rubbing his hands together, Sand sounded pleased, saying, "At least you have been doing something useful for this. So are you studying yet?"

"Hells, all I've been doing is learning crap since we got here," I said, trying to remain calm. "Can you prioritize the references and any other lessons for you? I have to meet with others too, for other lessons and requirements, now that I'm not in the castle daily."

"Fine, fine," Sand said, irritated. "What excuses do you gentlemen have?"

"I will be diligent," Cas admitted. "My guarding of Father Ivarr has been assumed by others." After a slight pause, Cas added seriously with a little growl, "I will, though, be escorting my lady wife when possible."

I put my hand on his arm, and he gave me a brief sheepish smile before clasping my hand with his own.

Sand gave my other husband a glare when the silence stretched a little.

Bishop gave the elf a smug smile, and stated, "Some things are more important, like my mate. Don't see any reason not to preserve that."

"Yes, yes, I saw your wedding ceremony. But don't forget, child, not all enemies use swords, some use decrees and sleazy innuendo and libel," Sand said almost gently. "You dress and act properly, and that is your armor. Act with diplomacy, and you will gain allies at little actual cost. The usual noble is shallow and short-sighted, but you will have to be smarter. Fortunately, that should not be that much of a challenge."

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

I'd wanted to howl when I understood Lon's question relating to torture, and was almost surprised she wasn't howling as well. I snuck a glance back up at her, and her eyes had tears even if they hadn't welled over. Giving me a faint smile before I looked away again, I was glad to feel her fingers in my hair.

They pulled me upward again, and my throat hurt when I realized I'd do it again if I had to. I don't know how much they could forgive, but they had to be alive to find out.

Fittings were as annoying as before, but Lon looked good in hers, so it wasn't all bad. That noblewoman who caught us last winter still wanted to feed us; it might be fun to be rude.

After we'd eaten back at the _Flagon_, Cas wanted us to decide on the dresser. Funny, women have the reputation for being nags, but I was now sure Cas was the worst.

I didn't want another male around my mate, even if I was pleased Lon didn't want females around either. Unlike Cas, I had had a lot of women, and very few were remembered a few days later by me. Not the way I'd missed Lon after the ruins collapsed. Looking was still fun, but I wanted Lon in my bed.

So for me it came down to finding someone who wouldn't be an extra target. Eldride was trying, in many ways, but she was as much a combat novice as some of the Greycloaks. I could tell Cas was already placing her in the 'to be protected' group. So the male seemed the best choice, damn it.

Sand's arrival ended our quiet time together and his pleasure at ordering us around was obvious. Then proving that Cas was not the worst nag I knew. But the cynical gleam in his eyes when he told us that being rude would put my pack at risk, told me that he knew he'd won the argument.

Before he could start saying anything else, I got up and snagged a pitcher of ale and some mugs. I got one for Sand, even though I knew he preferred wine. His cross look was a small payback.

Then came a period of him questioning us to find out what we knew. I knew some things I'd seen while guiding hunting parties. Elondra knew some things now from Nasher's little squad's gossip. Cas knew the most, between growing up in Neverwinter and even the bit he'd been studying.

Even so, Sand was not pleased with any of us, with several biting comments he probably thought were witty during his many questions. Questions designed to make sure we knew how ignorant we were. Cas and Lon got quiet and blank faced. I wanted to answer him in kind, but Lon squeezed my arm when I was about to speak.

"Good," Sand approved, to my surprise. He added, "There will be many more, far worse than that. Some will say things in ignorance or stupidity, showing the close limits of their tiny little minds. They will usually follow the prevailing trends, as they have no thoughts of their own. So they should be mostly ignored. When you have gained enough allies and respect they will also be your friends, but never count on them. Some are only malicious little tyrants who glory in the appearance of power in their closed society, and little you could possibly do will change them. I recommend you do not even bother. Them, you just need to try to minimize the openings you give them. Once they have been identified, watch them like any enemy, and be ready to react correctly."

That I could do. I could be the silent one, watching while they drew the attention and had to speak. I'd watch for the poisoned daggers.

"Some will be allies, or can become allies if you play well," Sand continued, looking pleased that he had an audience. "Deportment, dress, and at least a selection of social skills are all the skills that some of these flowers of the nobility can manage to acquire. You won't need as many as someone like Nevalle. The smarter ones will allow some latitude for saving their city. Ones not that smart can be classed in the first group and disregarded, beyond a level of manners. Clothing, parrying rudeness, dance, and food etiquette should be enough for this year. The wolf will not be able to accompany you." Pausing for a moment, he added, "You have gotten an adequate start on clothing, and a dresser should be able to complete that preparation before Blacklake society returns for the Chauntean Harvest Ball and the start of social events."

I noticed Lon's face fell a little. I put my arm around her and she gave me a wistful smile.

"I myself will be attending to the manners and deportment with some practice in the evenings. I hope every other night will allow you enough time for study and whatever other tasks befall you. Eating in a mannerly fashion will be included after a tenday, but it is mostly rote memorization, with not as many repercussions as the other. Dance," the prissy elf said with less satisfaction, "dance will require hiring a teacher or teachers. Especially with the skill you demonstrated at the keep. You all are nimble enough... but not even a wedding daze can explain that kind of showing."

I could feel my cheeks warm, rare as it was. My pack were both red, but didn't say anything either.

He was almost gloating when he finished, "So, study up, children. In two nights I hope to have an instructor's name for you to work with in the afternoons. We have less than a month until the nobles begin to trickle back into the city."

Hesitantly, Lon said, "We have a dinner invitation for tomorrow night with Lady Nerriam."

Sand's exclamation sounded like it must have been an expletive, even if I didn't know what it meant. I had to smile.

After a moment of silence, the elf said, "She is one of the influential ladies who usually dominate that social sphere. Did she introduce herself in Castle Never or did your meeting happen under negative connotations?"

Looking at Cas and then me, Lon told him, "She was at the reward reception and realized about Casavir. Then she saw Bishop and I the next day in the Merchant District. She seemed amused, and extended an invitation then."

With an elegant snort, Sand said, "That is a good tactical start as there are five of them. But I suspect you've already heard ripples from others less approving already." After catching their nods, he began telling some excellently amusing tales of the rich and powerful. Many were funny, but he did ask questions about earlier tales, confirming we were paying attention. So the meeting with the mage ended with more amusement than it started.

--- x ---

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional..._ _Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	20. Moments of Transition

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others, now. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

I'd been able to almost forget how much Sand could be a pain in the ass. Bishop had missed much of it the last time, and Cas had had strong words for Sand a few times over Sand's methods then.

The next morning Cas left early. A goodbye kiss from him and I drifted back to sleep, waking a bit later when Bishop started nibbling.

Not quite awake, I only dimly heard his murmurs in my preoccupation. I realized something was off when he began laughing silently.

Thinking back, I realized what I'd just said and smacked him. "You didn't have to know that! I hated that! You don't know how many times I got in trouble for getting back at idiots like the village bullies who wouldn't leave it alone."

"Just curious, Loony," he said with a smug grin in his voice.

"You use it, and I'll come up with something obnoxious to call you," I said with a snarl. "Maybe I should call you something like 'Bishy' or 'Fishy-wishy' if you do."

His fingers busy, he said in my ear, "Wouldn't mind that much if you started calling me wheelbarrow, but I had to know."

I managed to get out, "I'll think of something..." even though I doubted that I sounded very threatening right then. His chuckle confirmed that fear, even if we didn't talk further for a time.

Lying very close along my side, he asked quietly, "Are we...? I don't want to be like that ass-mage or Nasher, but that killer had information we needed. I thought you'd be mad like Cas was... I guess I forgot the other side for you, even though I hoped I'd escape anyone knowing."

Turning to face him, I brushed his usual stubble and looked in his light eyes. While he wasn't happy right now, that bitter edge was quite gone, and I put my forehead against his for an instant.

Rubbing my hands along his back, I had to ask, feeling his own old scars, "Part of it is that I don't quite get: how you could even think of doing those kind of things. They were cruel to you, right? How could you do it too?"

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Bishop admitted, "It was like any other skill. Learn it, use it, on assignments and tests. Fail, and someone would practice on you. It was necessary to survive those days."

"Not the best way to build effective groups," I suggested with a hopeful smile.

That got me a small smile, and he brushed a strand of hair off my face, before saying, "True enough. 'Washing out' was the official term, even if no one heard of them again. Then I survived, now I want you to too. I couldn't let him keep information secret that was needed, no matter what it cost."

I sighed, and admitted, even if I'd rather not, "I understand necessity, really I do. That doesn't mean I don't hate it, nor that it doesn't hurt. I'll just keep hoping and praying it won't be necessary again."

"Would you rather I'd killed him?" he asked me with an edge.

"If it was true combat, yeah. He'd had to have been scum, out to kill Ivarr and who knows who else," I allowed, closing my eyes again. "I don't want you to become that kind of scum, just for impatience. I want you safe and with me for a long time."

"Good to hear, even if I was pretty sure, Loony," he said in my ear.

The smack against his cheek was not enough to prevent me from hearing his laughter. Once we had started to dress, Bishop was still acting smugly.

Smacking his shoulder, I said, "I want to visit the _Mask_ today, and maybe the Archive."

"No time for records," he said with a grin, putting his arms around my waist, "I still don't know why that turd Lather was pressuring us so hard at the keep. You even said he was rude when you fought him in the castle. He used some magic to knock your weapons away, right? You have to fight without weapons, without rules. What're you going to do if some kind of magic controls Cas?"

With that he started pulling me off my feet lifting me off the floor, but this time I 'stepped to the other side of the room and glared at him when I got my balance.

"Same thing I'd do if it was you, hope I can knock you out and pray it doesn't come down to a resurrection scroll," I admitted with a snarl.

Narrowing his eyes, Bishop said, "There's a limit to how many times you can get away like that, right? This is just another kind of combat training, damn it! Fight!"

I ducked and hid, but the pup must have helped him and Bishop kept finding me. I ran out of the ability to step away, ending up cornered, as he was tracking me by sound or the pup. We'd been silent, aside from the sounds of scuffles, not that that had done me much good. Soon I was losing consciousness again, and I smiled a little at some stray thought as I did.

Waking, I didn't even remember what that thought had been. The only good thing about the whole thing was waking up being held closely by him.

"You have to learn this," he growled in my ear.

Turning a little closer to hold him, I said, "Don't wanna."

Sounding angrier, Bishop said into my ear, "No fucking way. Cas can teach you a lot of this too, but he still plays too nice sometimes! If an enemy got this close, you'd be dead now, twice. There are no rules. You're strong, stronger than me when kitted out, but that doesn't mean jack if you won't fight."

"You won't hurt me. Even as mad as you'd been, you never hurt me. Casavir... Cas'd keel over rather than hurt me. This I believe... no, I know to my bones," these were some of my rock solid certainties. "Besides, enchantments can break if the task is abhorrent. Neeshka didn't really want to hurt us, and that helped."

"My dear," Bishop started, and then gave a heavy sigh. Pulling away enough to look me in the eyes, he carefully said, "That won't help if it is illusion or disguise. After is after, but I want you still standing. The second group of imposters was more accurate than the first. If there is a third, I want you to be the winner." Another pause, and he whispered, "Don't condemn me to be alone with his snoring..."

I had to laugh at that, "He doesn't snore."

"Oh, yeah," he said with a brief grin, "I forgot. But what I said is still true, you have to be as willing to fight, even if you've lost your weapon, even if it's us. Do I have to get Cas to agree? He will, even if he was sick after fighting those imposters..."

He was right, Cas hadn't disagreed when it came up before. I sagged against Bishop, suddenly wishing we had gone away into the woods. The three of us, four if you wanted to count Karnwyr, far from people who'd have any reason to hunt or harm us. But then we'd be even further from any help.

Pulling him down a little for a kiss, I was surprised when he blocked it.

"I want your promise first, my dear," Bishop said with a half smile. "A promise that you'll work on this with us."

"As if you don't do this when you want something?" I asked, getting a little peeved.

"Promises are important to you, Lon. You're not as bad as Casavir about it, but I want your agreement to work on this," he told me.

It was still a little strange, hearing him be earnest like this.

Maybe he could tell I was wavering, but my husband added, "These so wonderful social things won't allow us to have obvious weapons. And your dresses will give you slower access and smaller, fewer weapons than even ceremonial ones noble pricks can bring. Cas is gonna have to be pushed to keep a hidden weapon or two as well."

Oddly, I felt a little better that I wasn't the only one to be prodded about this. "Fine, fine! I'll work on it, when we can fit it in!"

He relaxed a bit, and pulled me close for some kisses, saying only, "That's my Lon." After a few more, he added with a smug smile, "You do know I will make sure it will be fit in?"

I made a face at this, as there were already too many things for us to do.

Minutes later, and he carried me to the washroom which felt good after all that. Dressed in some of our nicer older clothing, we left for the _Mask_. I wasn't going to bring Cas here, he shouldn't have to even have to be polite to this Irdele. Bringing Bishop would distract me from any petty revenge on the bitch.

We arrived when it seemed most were done with their lunches and had left. So most of the people there were staff members, all dressed more prettily than I, even the women finishing clearing the tables and resetting the linens in the main room.

By the time our food had arrived, the owner had discreetly passed through with a steely glance. I had been explicitly told not to tell about her position within the city's command, but it was hard omitting something this juicy. As we ate, I wondered how I could even broach the subject of Estalynde, this had nothing to do with the city or its defense. Bishop didn't seem that talkative. After our earlier... discussion, he was the slightest bit smug, or perhaps he was just enjoying the scenery.

The meal and drinks were fine, and I noticed Bishop peering at the wine bottle. I guess he'd gotten tired of the quality of wine Duncan kept around at the _Flagon_. He gradually slid his chair to be next to mine and we were leaning against each other as we slowly finished the wine in near silence.

Finally, Ophala came over to our table, and said, "The newlyweds, or most of them. What brings you here today? I gained the impression that you were displeased with our service when you were here last month."

Clenching my teeth, I noted, "Some things I don't want an audience for, and I doubt I would be able to refrain from expressing my displeasure with one of your staff."

Taking a breath and raising her head at that, Ophala said, "Perhaps you would prefer to discuss this in my office."

I nodded, and Bishop pulled me to my feet and we followed the owner of the _Moonstone Mask_ to another room.

"What has changed?" Ophala said more imperiously.

With a slight smile that was only partly faked, I admitted, "Your chamber was not as private as I like my private dinners. And your one employee hurt my husband beyond my forgiveness. So I doubt we will come here very often, as admirable as the service is."

She digested that, and then repeated her question.

"A former member of your staff wanted a favor, to be reconsidered to work here. One juggler and dancer named Brionathre," I said, keeping my face blank.

Her smile was like a cat in the cream, and she said, "And an... old friend of one of the Nine wants a better stage?"

I heard a slight growl from Bishop and I could feel myself flush. "Not that kind of favor," I said, trying to stay calm. "He taught me some useful skills for the shadows, and this has nothing to do with being one of the Nine. As lazy as he is, I don't think he lied when he said he'd done nothing to warrant getting fired. This is the kind of place he likes, and he's not that stupid or ambitious."

"I had reports that he was skimming his take, including an up and coming member of the Greycloaks," Ophala said with irritation.

Damn, this was maybe related to me. "You should probably check those reports again... I hadn't seen him for **those** skills, he could not have skimmed money for something that didn't happen."

Speaking with an edge of anger, Bishop interjected, "She never came here any of the times I followed her."

"Did you follow her every time?" Ophala asked him.

"Most," he admitted, "I had my reasons to be sure."

Not that I was surprised, and Karnwyr could have easily tracked behind me even then.

"I will check then, though that doesn't mean I will necessarily change my mind. He annoyed many," Ophala said.

"He's good at that," I agreed with a smile.

After a few more polite statements we left the _Mask_, and went back to the _Flagon_ before the middle of the afternoon to wait for our dinner with Lady Nerriam. Bishop hated to wait.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

As much as I would have liked to spend the day with my lady, Eldride still needed training, and the best place for that was still the training areas of the Hall of Justice. So we left, fairly early, while they were still asleep.

We hadn't spoken about it, but I was fairly sure Bishop and I would make sure our lady was not alone. We had no proof, just impressions, but Lather really seemed to use more magic as soon as she appeared in the combat. We still didn't know his goal or goals, so we could only react when he oozed out of whatever pit hole he was hiding in.

Ivarr had left a message for me, and requested a moment of my time. Concerned, I stopped by to visit him, and learned that the assassin had been moved to official holding. I was concerned over the methods they'd use, but the attack on Castle Never did take precedence.

We then left for the training area, and I worked with Eldride, before we each had some practice bouts. Brother Seppin provided a pair of more formal novice sets for her. In the library, I located a couple more of the references Sand had suggested. I also finally got formal permission from the less begrudging steward and weaponsmaster for Elondra and Bishop to use the smaller training hall, so we could spar again.

After lunch, we went to Ehlah's shop, and Eldride was visibly interested in one of the sample outfits on display. Perhaps as a Midwinter gift, something to appeal to her elven side. The formal uniforms to be issued were plain and sturdy, and more suited to rambunctious teen males. She was far more mature than that and her time with us was going to be challenging enough.

In a few more minutes, Ehlah was free to speak with me. "You have made your decision?"

"Yes," I agreed, "we have decided to hire Pameran Nanieleth."

"We will be sad to see him leave. One moment, and I will summon him," Ehlah said with a serene smile, before leaving.

Pameran arrived, looking surprised, "I thought a female would be more likely."

Allowing myself to smile, I told him, "Comfort was an issue, as was pragmatism. I do not want my lady to think I do not trust her." I'd only just realized, that I was somehow hoping this would help reduce the effects of my error back in the shrine at the keep.

His next questions were about pay, housing, and duties, all easily settled. We'd provide housing and such, here as well as the keep. The _Flagon_ was too far from where his duties would take him, to force him to travel late after helping us.

"You do not live in Blacklake?" he asked me in surprise.

"No, we have no establishment of our own here in the city. Will that be a problem for you?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't.

With a fluid shrug he shook his head, "I would have thought that would have been part of her rewards."

This was starting to make me wonder, as this seemed to be the reaction of many we'd met. "Our efforts have been dedicated to restoring Crossroad Keep to full strength."

Pameran nodded, and suggested, "That was a factor in my being chosen, wasn't it?"

"Yes, the keep is our home, and much of our time will be there. We expect you to be more comfortable with that," I admitted.

With a laugh, he bowed, and said, "Very well, my lord. The first sets of new items should be complete tomorrow. I can collect them daily and merge them with your existing wardrobes. If you give me your budgeting requirements, I can arrange to supplement and fill out your wardrobes."

Sighing, I told him, "Much will have to remain our more practical items, as we will still be fighting."

Looking towards the door Ehlah had left through, Pameran smiled, and said, "I see that will be one of my challenges."

Flushing a little, as I was not proud of our collective reluctance, I added, "Budget is a concern as well, we do not have the mercantile income others in Blacklake have."

His only response to that was, "Ah," followed after a pause with, "I will report then, midmorning, with my gear and the finished clothing. We should review your wardrobes soonest so I can list and prioritize what is needed..."

"I would also like to suggest that you not use our titles," I said quietly.

"My lord," he said sternly, "you must expect and demand respect when it is appropriate. If the nobles see you are that lax, they will not consider you their equal."

Suspicious, I asked, "Do you know Sand?"

With a slight smile, he nodded, "Master Maethandaerm is a friend of Ehlah's, and a regular customer since the shop opened."

I was surprised, myself, to hear what I presumed was Sand's real name. It seemed likely all of the candidates had been primed for this. I had almost forgotten how manipulative he could be sometimes. He was usually correct though, and had little patience for some of our differing priorities. I could not really see how this would harm us, even if there would be... friction.

After this moment of thought, I warned him, "I understand your point, but my family will be resistant as well."

"Most students are," he said with another smile and a bow.

Then he left the chamber, and I left the shop with my squire following quietly while I thought. That left me to arrange another room at the _Flagon_ for him. When I hurried back, as it was not yet very far in the afternoon. Speaking briefly with Duncan, he seemed amused at our new addition. He even accepted, if reluctantly, a deposit for our third room. After giving my squire time for her chores and studies, I went up to our room.

I was a little taken aback to discover they were already sitting together, even if I suspected my lady was reading far more from the open tome. I coughed, and they both looked at me in brief surprise. The pup was laughing at them and I had to smile as well when I saw his position better. It did seem a more pleasant way to study.

As I went to join them, I noticed something. Alongside the faded tattoo Bishop had, was now a yellow-brown acorn tucked into the edge of the old ink marks. It looked brand new, and seemed a fitting addition.

One of the public bell clocks rang and I came out of my nap later. We would need to hurry now, so I woke them and we washed and dressed in some of our nicer outfits. The tattoo was gone, and I wondered if I had imagined it, in my hopes.

We hurried to Blacklake, to our host's large home. They both were quiet, so I knocked and we were admitted by a servant.

The furnishings were as fine as I expected from my few visits to homes like these, and Lady Nerriam welcomed us in a small chamber. Talk was of pleasantries and small things like weather and the early harvest. Dinner was fairly simple, no more elaborate than that dinner at the Mask. Both my lady and Bishop were concentrating on what they did, or were just being quiet.

After we finished eating, Lady Nerriam led us to a seating area in a corner of the room and the servants left us finally after preparing a decanter of some liquor and glasses.

"I see that young Nevalle, or someone of the like, has started grooming you more," was the lady's first observation.

Feeling my ears warm, as much as my family also looked embarrassed in their own ways, I nodded.

Pouring tiny glasses for each of us, the lady added, "I will admit, Commander, I had some hopes for my Leves when you remained in Neverwinter after the war ended. But I saw how your guard was watching you more than professionally. I was almost surprised that no others noticed it; even Lady Nasher missed it and she is one of our newer contestants. When I saw you so close to your other guard, I knew none of the hopefuls would succeed in their plans. Tymora was kind enough that none observed the clues and I won a few well placed... speculations on their success."

This was getting dismaying, that we'd been again the focus of more wagers.

But this older lady must have noticed this, and patted my hand, saying, "This is only the games of older women here in Blacklake. There are not as many of us as in Waterdeep, so we count our successes in ensuring our families will go on. Some matches help the city, some the family, and some bring happiness to the principals. A lucky few do all of that. Many in our circle don't look beyond their family, Lady Nasher tends to look for the city in her observations. I suspect she, or a few of the noblemen who'd willingly consider it, would love for a certain line or two to have some fresh blood."

My lady managed to say, "I really doubt I could have tolerated anyone who wasn't competent, even if I hadn't found someone already."

"That is part of what made it delicious, Commander," Nerriam said with a slightly nasty smile. "The mostly untried young men, compared to your guards. Lord Nasher has forgotten his own younger viewpoint, and Nevalle never had the luxury of that freedom, even as much as he's resisting. The next question is what is next in their plans, if alliances won't come from the marriage bed?"

Feeling myself flush, my lady's cheeks were pink as well. I wanted to state this outright, "Others' plans may have no relevance to our duties. We serve our deities, our consciences, and the city."

"And our plans for some things," my lady added.

"Others' plans mean jack shit against many things," Bishop said, speaking for nearly the first time.

Our lady host laughed at this, and said, "This will be quite entertaining. It is almost too sad you don't have the financial resources to effect as much change as I'm beginning to suspect Lord Nasher is hoping for. How long will you be staying in the city this time?"

M'Lady said, sounding slightly disgruntled, "I've been ordered to remain until Midwinter, at least. Some events I... we will be attending."

Lady Nerriam considered this, and suggested, "You were being careful at dinner, I saw, but I hope you will have more tutoring before you meet with more critical audiences?"

My lady looked more than a little dismayed, so I replied, "Yes, we have tutors already planned. Tonight's dinner was sooner than was expected."

"Good," the older woman approved. "If you need something in particular, feel free to ask. I've shepherded enough young people who were rebellious, even if they were raised to it. In fact, I had wished to give you a gift for your recent wedding."

Lady Nerriam's voice had a mischievous smile, even if I could detect no malice. She pointed commandingly at the fabric covering the table. When I lifted the heavy fabric, there was a wrapped box sitting under it on the floor, and she gestured that I pick it up.

As I did, M'Lady thanked her, while flushing a little.

After that, conversation became more about the harvest, which was still below typical in some areas around the city for lands Lady Nerriam had news of. Not long after our drinks were finished, farewells were said, and my lady and Bishop seemed a little surprised at how it ended. I wasn't quite as much, but it did not feel a comfortable close to the dinner, even to me.

We traveled back to the _Flagon_, and were surprised when Duncan said we'd gotten an urgent message from Aldanon.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated. _


	21. The Long Night

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

The box that Cas had carried back to the _Flagon_ with us was larger than any gift I'd ever expected to get from a near stranger. I was still wondering what was inside when Duncan passed on the sealed and scrawled note.

The writing was like the other writing I'd seen of the old sage, even if written in a hurried mess. It had few words, 'I have new information about the shards, and conjuring the Sword for you. But be careful, there is an enemy in Neverwinter. Come quickly.'

Once I'd read it out loud, we all looked at each other and ran up to our room. Cas stopped to get his squire, despite my unspoken worry that anything Aldanon would consider dangerous would kill her outright. We hurried, getting out of our fine clothing, and wore minimal armor, just what we could do in bare minutes.

I really, really didn't like not being able to wear some kind of armor. And now I could understand even more Cas's frustrations about my lighter armor.

Eldride wanted to help Cas, but he quietly insisted she arm herself. Telling my uncle where we were going, we all hurried to Blacklake. Bishop cast a spell for himself and Cas, but we still arrived fairly quickly.

The mansion was quiet and almost dark, making me worry that we'd been too late for whatever danger there was. When Cas pounded on the door I was getting ready to enter another way.

A light approached, visible through the door's tiny window, and I just flexed my fingers while wishing Neeshka'd been along.

A servant sleepily open the door a crack to see us. "Yes? Is there some emergency?"

Carefully, Cas told him, "We received an urgent message from Aldanon..."

The servant paused, and his voice showed a trace of resignation while saying, "I see. If you would like to come inside, I will see if the master is awake and receiving."

Looking at Cas and Bishop, I knew I was glad there wasn't an immediate emergency. We followed the middle aged servant into the hall, and we settled ourselves to wait. Bishop crouched and was petting Karnwyr. Cas and his squire were watching around us too. I was feeling jumpy, and fiddled with some wires from my pouch.

After a while, longer than a few minutes, the servant returned and told us that Aldanon would see us. We were then led deeper into the mansion, and eventually into a bedroom hallway.

I would have flushed more if I wasn't now more familiar with the private rooms of Castle Never than I wanted to be. Bishop was watching me and grinning. Both Cas and Eldride had blank faces.

Entering the bedroom filled with large and heavy furniture, Aldanon was wrapped up in more blankets than I would have expected. And there was a strange odor, new to me.

His servant, or now it seemed, nurse, said quietly, "Sir? Your guests have arrived from your note..."

Aldanon sat up a little and said shakily, "Good. Put some more wood on the fire, Stirn."

Stirn said, "Of course sir, I will get you some warm milk, or tea sir," before tucking the blankets closer.

"I'm tired of tea, spike the milk, Gerrin," Aldanon said peevishly.

I looked at Cas, and saw concern in his eyes as well.

Once the servant had gone, I quietly asked Aldanon, "You sent me a note tonight about the shard..."

"What?" he said with irritation, "Oh, Lieutenant! Yes, yes, I remembered a person of interest while I was mulching the asparagus. The court wizard had a strange sword before he disappeared, named Jerro, I believe... The wizard, not the sword."

"Wasn't he a sorcerer? I heard he was bald..." I said, leading the old man on to make sure, feeling sad.

"He is? He had such a healthy head of red hair when I was young. A bit proud of that along with his family, but little patience for those in Blacklake. He was always very cutting about them as being directionless and useless before he disappeared for years when young Nasher became Lord. The young Lord really needs to get married, an heir might be a good thing for him, so he settles down and stops visiting fest halls with that elven wench of his. Beautiful she was, and a bard, from a long line of them, stretching all the way back to..." Aldanon continued to ramble, but less coherently, and about things from so far back or places so far away, they meant little to me.

Bishop was grinning at the tidbits about Nasher's youth. I wasn't even sure if it was the same Nasher.

Aldanon was rambling nicely even as Stirn returned with a warm drink, and gave it to him. I looked at the rest of our group and saw only amusement or sympathy.

Cas had almost silently done a spell, and Stirn looked at him briefly, even as Aldanon smacked his lips while drinking.

"Aldanon?" I prompted, "I've gotten some information on this spellcaster, Jerro, and his lab was destroyed recently. We're on it. Thanks."

"Good, good. Don't forget, I'll be happy to buy any interesting old tomes you find on your travels, young woman... Narrick! Narrick! Rouse that blasted apprentice!" he cried weakly, waving his arms around before speaking to Stirn, saying, "Have you finished cleaning all the beakers and glassware yet? Ungrateful child! Always knew my cousin's brat was worthless!"

Stirn hushed him, and tucked the blankets around him again as the old man fell asleep again suddenly. Escorting us back out into the hallway and to the entry, he spoke, "I'm sorry that he got that message out to you. His periods of lucidity are getting fewer..."

"He always was..." started Bishop with a grin, but I elbowed him.

More gently, Cas asked, "When did he get worse, Stirn?"

With a slight smile, he said, "Actually my name is Noldaven, even if he so rarely remembers it He got considerably worse during the trip when he returned from Crossroad Keep. We mostly humor him and keep him comfortable. Managing his diet seems to be helping some."

"Does he have any relatives who give a shit?" I wondered.

"No," Noldaven told us, "He's outlived the worthwhile ones, and I expect the others will descend like wolves when he passes." He paused, looked at Karnwyr, and added, "Far worse than wolves, actually. More like maggots at the feast. He's said many times that he's made sure I won't be dependent on their charity, but..."

More firmly, Cas said, "Don't forget that you can apply to the Hall of Justice for relief when the time comes, to ensure a just outcome in a dispute such as this."

"Thank you, my lord," Noldaven said formally, to our collective dismay.

Then he escorted us back outside, and we found ourselves outside very late. We walked back towards the docks, the three of us lagging a little behind Karnwyr and Eldride. Nothing happened, and we were quiet all the way back.

I know I was thinking about the sage. Very few in West Harbor had died of old age in my lifetime, it was too often a center for battles. Georg had been probably the oldest I remembered clearly. There'd been a few others but they'd died before I, as a child, knew them. Daeghun would outlive me. But Aldanon was in sad shape now. He didn't seem unhappy, even if he was confused.

"Cas," I asked quietly back in our room, "What spell was that?"

"Checking for poison, but it was safe," he answered sadly.

With a smile in his voice, Bishop said, "Don't feel too bad for him, you two. He's dying in a mansion, with everything he needs around him. The only thing to make it better would be a soft and curvy armful, even if I doubt they'd want to spend enough to hire one for him."

Changing the topic to something cheerful seemed to be a good idea, so I said, "Let's open that package. I'm curious what would be considered a good present. The few gifts I'd ever seen in West Harbor, were always practical things like quilts, blanket chests, or mead."

"Mead would be a good present," Bishop said, while he impatiently helped with my armor.

Cas was on his own, and he had a smile at that. I rolled my eyes about Bishop, and Cas's eyes twinkled in response.

Then I got a dagger and carefully opened the wrapping before we'd done much more than remove our armor. Inside, well wrapped was one of those expensive clocks made in the city. I'd only seen small, private ones at a distance a few times, in Nasher's rooms in Castle Never. I really hadn't had any place to keep one or the urge to buy one.

This one was nicely carved, and seemed to have some kind of moving figures for in the visible tracks. The little doorways were small enough that we wouldn't see them until they rang through their pattern.

Soon we were looking at the pieces and trying to figure out how to get it working. It took a while, kind of like disarming a trap in reverse. There were two long weighted chains, and it seemed to be a wall clock. The housing looked like someone's idea of a fortress, or more likely Crossroad Keep. There were pennants, shields, and horses in barding positioned around the fort on green painted 'ground.' Once I got the pendulum swinging after setting the dial to late morning, we just waited the few minutes until something would happen.

While we were waiting, we somehow ended up close together and I was getting drowsy. Then some small bells rang, and I sat up, watching to see what would happen. Even Cas started looking more alert for such a late hour.

As the chimes rang, two figures came out along the two longer circle tracks, one in brown and the other in a slightly metallic looking gray. Then a third popped out in the middle, carved to look like she wore a frilly dark red dress.

That dress was embarrassing.

Then came the hour chime and the figures representing Cas and Bishop bent over slightly towards **that** dress with each chime, before all moved away again.

Bishop was laughing before it was done, and I could feel that my face had warmed with a flush. Cas had reached out to kiss my hand, even as he had flushed as well.

"That's funny," Bishop said after a minute, "but let's remove that pendulum. I don't like interruptions..."

I stopped the clock, and agreed, "It's really late, and I think we need the sleep."

Bishop pouted for a second, but soon we all were in bed. I fell asleep quickly, only to be woken by a yell from beside me.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

That clock was very funny, with a little paladin and little ranger kissing the little damsel, many times. Whoever made it had a wicked sense of humor, and both Lon and Cas had flushed. Hers was brighter this time, maybe as he'd been closer to dozing when the little chimes began.

I saw many hours of amusement from this toy.

It was late, and though Cas would have to be up early, I was hoping we could spar or wrestle too. So I settled close to Lon, glad that I could.

But then I woke up with a feeling of dread and sore throat from my shout. I was sitting up, looking around for something to attack, and Lon was holding me. Cas was watching, and looking worried as well.

"S'okay," I said, after looking around. "Another Redfallow's Watch dream. Pretty much what really happened, just the handler really wanted me to toe his line as I could smell the village burning behind me."

"Are you sure?" Casavir asked.

I could feel myself snarling, and I said, "Yeah, I was alone."

Lon was hugging me so tightly, something creaked... not that I cared. Cas even gripped my shoulder, despite our recent differences.

_You're in the pack_, the pup reminded me. It was more of a scold.

After a moment, I added, "I'm still not necessarily completely convinced that omens and things from gods are such a good thing. I put my faith in my weapons, and my sword into Luskans."

Lon chuckled next to my ear, and Casavir said, "We will get by then, **as long as those Luskans are of evil intent and action**."

Finally I could smile, I said, "I wouldn't even notice a peaceful merchant, if there were any."

He started listing a little himself and Lon pulled him closer. He looked exhausted, even leaning against her more than he'd usually allow himself.

Maybe Karnwyr's comment on piles were on my mind. Curling to be slightly behind her, I leaned back and settled back to sleep, her weight on me a comfort. I fell asleep breathing in the scent of her hair.

Lon shifting woke me, and I opened my eyes enough to see that Casavir was leaving in the early light for his prayers. I went back to sleep, and when I woke later he must have returned and Lon was shaking our shoulders. Already mid-morning, I had to smile at their rush to get moving.

Maybe I smiled too much, as Cas reminded us that Sand would quiz us on our studies tonight, before or after seeing the others. As soon as we went down for breakfast, Pameran was waiting with Duncan and Eldride in the taproom, near a pair of large trunks.

Lon said, "Uncle Duncan, didn't you give him his room key? He didn't have to wait for us to get settled."

Pameran returned with a smile, "He did, of course, Commander. This is the already completed portion of your wardrobe, and sorely needed, according to some reports. Later today, we should review what you have and decide which is best designated as rags."

Duncan was grinning at Lon's face, and even Cas's squire had a slight smile. There were a lot in the city with elven blood, and damn it these all were, and laughing at us here. Even Duncan, who I doubted had bought anything expensive to wear in twenty years for himself.

Cas had a flat face when he said, "We will have to spend some time at the Hall of Justice to finish arranging sparring. We should be able to return early afternoon for study and this."

Lon had put an arm around me and rubbed my back a second, even though I could see she wasn't happy either. After a brief discussion as we ate, this Pameran was given a few places where he could work and a key to our room. I was not thrilled to see how both Lon and Cas's faces got blank when this dresser was becoming a real intrusion.

We left for Cas's temple quickly enough, a bit more comfortable right now than the _Flagon_. Once there, Cas and Eldride led us to a smaller hall that was more suited to winter with a fireplace and only small windows. The chamber had the air of disuse, even if I didn't see any dust or obvious tracks.

Cas said, "We can have free use of this until it becomes too chilly for outdoor classes. Then we will have second call after those classes."

"Practice weapons, sir?" Eldride said quietly.

"Yes, I will sign some out, and we will get a stand as well," he said thoughtfully before they left.

"Don't need that to start, my dear," I said, grinning at Lon.

Lon wasn't that happy, only sighing. At least she didn't object to the bout this time. Leaving our weapons tucked into the fireplace to be out of the way, it didn't take long to get started. I was sure Cas would cover the more polite methods, but mostly she had to learn when she had lost too much advantage and change her actions. Cas knew more formal crap, but not as much dealing with the underside. Actually, I wished there was more junk in the room as clean and formal wresting matches rarely happened out in the real world.

But improvising was part of it too, so I grabbed her braid and used it to unbalance her. At least Lon wasn't playing this time, as she snarled at me. Disappearing, she must have 'stepped away as I didn't hit anything when I swept the floor to trip her.

_--Where is she, Karnwyr?_

_Enemies couldn't ask me._

Surprised for a second at his disapproval, I heard a shifting of the weapon pile. Hmm. Not that I'd really object at my mate changing the few implied rules, but I thought it unusual of her.

Not very surprised, soon I was tripped and Lon wasn't hard to see now. No weapon... but.

But her braid was gone now, roughly cut off. And all I could think, was that I'd never gotten the chance to try some beads or something else in her hair. When I was distracted, she got me in a passable arm lock, not hurting nearly as much as my throat.

I managed to say, "Your bout."

And she let go instantly, and I had to remind myself I wanted this. Turning, and even with a sore arm, I put my arms around her and wished.

"How long?" I had to ask her in a whisper.

Not sounding happy either, Lon told me, "Maybe spring."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through her hair where the braid had been until I heard the door open with Cas and his squire bringing the equipment. He didn't say anything right away when he saw, but I thought he looked a little sad too.

Soon we began to do some normal sparring for the first time in over a month. Eldride mostly watched, though we'd repeat something for her once in a while. Then Cas more formally began to teach wrestling to both Lon and Eldride. I added sniping bits about how it worked in a real fight, but no one said anything. They both tried some things, but even untrained, Lon was stronger and more combat wise. So soon Cas or I were doing the demonstrations. I did most for Lon, as Cas had a harder time disengaging with her.

Not that I was going to complain.

Without saying anything about it, we were staying to the more formal rules that Cas taught. The only real improvement was that Lon was starting to speed up in her actions, even if she wasn't choosing very well. She was doing better with tricky tactics, not the wresting moves. But she slowed down while she rolled past me, and it was so easy to interrupt that roll and get her down on the floor, with an elbow at her throat.

Her face flat, the room had a tense silence then, and I looked at everyone else, wondering why.

"The Lady Commander was only a blur when she rolled," Eldride said, with her eyes wide.

With a half-smile, Casavir said, "Too bad you had not been sparring much. You were overdue for that hastened effect." When some bells rang outside, Cas said, "We have to return now."

Moving my arm to brace myself beside her, I gave Lon a kiss. Some reward for our play, for both of us.

Back at the _Flagon_, we washed and ate, and that was the last fun thing for the rest of the afternoon. The dresser we hired was rude about most of our clothing. Some was 'salvageable,' but I could feel my snarl as I tried to read the one book that Cas said I had to, as that dresser separated Lon's clothing into the two piles. Mine got the same treatment next, then Cas's.

"If you must keep them, at least keep them in separate chests with your other travel gear," our employee said, almost asking for a fat lip.

Once he'd finished with that, he unpacked the new costumes, saying, "I anticipate within a tenday, you will have enough clothing for daily use." Displaying them briefly before putting them away, he soon left for his own dinner and freedoms.

We were finally free for the others' visit to trade information, and this guy was going to be a pain in the ass.

I asked Cas and Lon while we moved the food for meeting the others, "You sure we can't take off for somewhere else, like the High Forest? I hear they have lots of... trees, as well as some infernals for Cas to smite."

Lon looked unhappy, and shook her head. Finally she said, "I'd prefer a home, even if I wander from it sometimes. If I had to go, would be different. Not that I'd force you, either of you, to stay if you have something you need elsewhere."

"I would not want to leave Lather and his allies operating here, before I would even consider travel," Casavir admitted.

"There is that," I agreed. "Also, there aren't that many Luskans to hunt there."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	22. Sic Transit Casavir

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Hall of Justice ---**

_--- Casavir_

It was a relief to be able to train with my lady wife and Bishop again. I'd missed it more than I'd realized during the last month. I'd been momentarily alarmed when we returned and I saw that her braid was suddenly gone, but I had my suspicions.

Much of that session was with unarmed combat, as neither my lady or squire had had much training or experience with it. Even so, the time came when we were due to return to the _Sunken Flagon_ to meet with Pameran.

I'd sent Eldride for chores and study, as I did not think this was going to be a pleasant afternoon or necessary for her training. I was studying, except when my sparse wardrobe was being... harrowed. Elondra remained polite, barely, when almost all of hers were being rejected. Bishop stalked off with a mutter once, and for a longer break when his was complete.

Pameran bustled, packing the rejected clothing away, acidly suggesting, "Perhaps you should ship it back to the keep, for safety's sake. The safety of your position makes appearances important."

My lady was leaning against me on our bed and got tense at this, saying, "I am **not** going to own all pretty and useless things to salve anyone's bruised prejudices. I still will have to have clothing I can fight in, including guard details for some events. You think otherwise, and we can stop right here, because I've... we've had to fight here in Neverwinter far too often for a frilly dress to make any sense for me."

"Yes," Pameran admitted, "but sturdy doesn't have to mean plain. You will have to also understand that you will get extra comments and slights when you do dress this plainly. So, I must make sure you are prepared for this spectacle."

Yes, I was sure now that he'd been vetted by Sand, as that was very close to some of his comments to prepare us once. I met my lady's eyes, and her ironic half-smile said she'd caught it too.

I offered, "Once we have enough suitable clothing for the span of our needs in the city, we can ship most of the older clothing to the keep." I hoped he understood that this was our final concession in this regard.

He nodded, and allowed, "I will speak with your uncle, and see if we can keep this clothing in a separate dresser until it can be replaced. Your current ones do not have enough capacity." He hurried off, taking a few of the most disputed garments.

"Think there'll be enough space in our room for us, if he has his way?" my lady asked me with a smile.

"We will manage, my lady," I said with my own smile.

Ruefully Elondra said, looking out the way he'd left, "I'll have to rescue some things that are lower class, no matter how much he dislikes them. They are sometimes as much a tool as my armor or sword."

"True, M'Lady. I do not have that necessity, though, even if some of my older pieces are very comfortable despite patches." I asked after a momentarily pause, "What happened with your hair?"

"I'd always kept it a short braid, but it wasn't short enough for a practice bout. So I cut it," she explained in a sad voice.

"Yes, and obviously, you cut it in the dark with a dull knife, with one hand in restraints," the returning Pameran observed. "Do you even know any who have the skills to repair that?"

"No," I reminded him. "We rarely have had that leisure."

With a heavy sigh, our dresser offered, "I will attempt a repair later, once I have had a chance to do a consultation." After this he left with more rejected clothing, muttering something I didn't understand.

Regretting that we were losing more private time, I had to ask quickly, and put the book I'm been studying aside. Holding her close to me, I whispered, "My love. You can tell me anything, any worry, any fear, any problem... it won't change anything. You don't have to stand alone..."

My lady hiccuped a small laugh.

"Yes, I'm aware of the irony, my lady. Learn from it, please. Let me help."

Relaxing a trifle against me, there was a pause before she said in a thready voice, "But shadows are evil, they suck lives away. I saw Lather with different eyes, and **knew** I could drain him and make him a husk. That's not good. How is that different from all those monsters and horrors we fought?"

Thinking a moment, I asked, "Did you want to destroy others? Or wish to affect everyone there: Lord Nasher, Nevalle, the Greycloak Sergeant... me?"

"No," my lady said with a bit of relief. "Just Lather, as I was really pissed at him. I didn't want to destroy everything, but I fought then with a dagger, pushing that temptation away."

"Undead shadows are only hollow greed, and rage for all life. I don't know what this is, but I don't think it is what you're fearing. Shadow magic is not evil; like most things, it is only a tool." I turned so I could look into her eyes and added, "Perhaps there was a balance in your defeating that 'King' of Shadows, shadow from light against shadow of darkness. Someday scholars and priests will debate that, but you still shine, no matter what skills you may learn. The stars shine in your eyes, my love."

She sniffled and embraced me, saying only, "Cas, I'm just so afraid you'll be disappointed with me..."

"You always have my love. Always," I murmured into her hair, caressing her arms.

We sat there for a time, in peaceful silence, even as Pameran bustled in and out twice more for arranging things to suit himself.

Elondra finally said with a smile I could hear, "You'd better be careful about pretty phrases like that if Grobnar's around, or he might use them..."

I had to laugh, and she did as well as I held her tightly.

She added, a bit more seriously, "Just you make sure you tell me or Bishop for similar concerns, too."

"Of course, my lady," I promised.

Another moment, and I could hear Karnwyr galloping back up the stairs, even as far as we were from them.

Bishop returned looking smug about something, so it was no surprise when he announced, "I found something more than drinkable, and bought a case. I didn't think ol' uncle Duncan would like it if I had a decent sized barrel brought in. It should be delivered tomorrow, and I think we're gonna need a lot more while we're playing this dress-up crap."

My lady shook her head while smiling, but then stopped and said, "I spoke with Ophala. She said she'd review the records on my teacher, but made no promises."

We finished with ordering food and a few treats, as tonight was the evening we'd meet with and exchange news with Grobnar and Neeshka, as well as Sand's tutoring.

While I was enjoying my meal as they'd all chatted, Bishop said with a smile, "We got one of those fancy mechanical clocks as a present last night. It chimes, it moves, it has tiny painted shields..."

I considered asking him to stop, but I'd have to spit out my dinner, and my lady was already glaring at him.

"Really?" Grobnar said, looking happily interested. "May I see it? Is it wholly mechanical, or does some magic enhance it?" Looking around, he asked, "Where is it?"

His voice had even raised a bit in pitch, he was so excited, and Neeshka was smothering some giggles. Sand looked amused. My lady was fuming.

I reached for her hand, and as soon as my voice would be clear, I suggested, "Would you be willing to bring it down, Neeshka?"

That finally made Bishop stop grinning, but he didn't say anything because he started the topic. He looked annoyed.

Elondra told her, "We moved to a real room recently, the one with the good window."

Neeshka gestured her agreement and left at a trot. It didn't take long, even if she'd not asked for a key and my squire arrived with her. Bishop looked annoyed with Neeshka, but didn't say anything. I'd come to terms with that long ago.

The box looked bigger than I'd remembered when compared to Neeshka. But once my lady reset the clock and started the pendulum, everyone watched it, our friends with almost baited breath.

Once it started its chiming, Grobnar was studying it, fascinated. Neeshka finally giggled outright when she saw our reactions to the chiming. I was finding it a little more amusing, with how the bard wanted to tinker with it to make it ring again. Sitting next to my lady, I held onto her, and she finally relaxed into a smile. Bishop was watching us smugly.

After one more set of chiming, Sand said, "Enough of these amusements, we have enough other topics to discuss tonight. Deactivate it, please."

Grobnar was willing to do this, and mentioned, almost absently, "I have a new tune I'd like to play for you later after we're done. I'm afraid I don't have much to report, the establishments I've been playing in have been unusually quiet of late."

"Hells, I can explain that one," Neeshka offered, "This new place only opened about two months ago and has become hugely crowded. I've been in it, and it's packed every night and even busy in daytime."

"Is that the _Silent Goose_?" Elondra asked.

"Have you been there? It's a lot of fun for many reasons, we could go over later..." Neeshka said, while perking up more.

"She is otherwise engaged for tonight, another time," Sand said dryly.

Grinning, our tiefling friend admitted, "I'm there nearly every other day. Working the gaming tables there is very profitable. Tomorrow, maybe?"

With a half-smile, my lady agreed, "If I can, you know how often things come up."

"Yeah, we went charging out to see the old sage last night, but he was just more confused than normal," Bishop said cuttingly.

"That will come soon enough for you," Sand pointed out with a frown. "The rest of us here, will likely outlive you, aside from any martial risks or ill-judgment you practice."

Bishop looked cross, but didn't say anything to that.

Grobnar with a look at us, said, "It has been quiet in Blacklake, still. Few of them live here in Neverwinter through the heat of summer; most often they are older ones, those who've turned over the reins of the family interests. While I have learned many fascinating tales about past social events, few have been about current affairs. However, I suspect my services are going to be in high demand once the social events begin anew. Much more information will flow, as well as observational facts."

I was glad he was getting more appreciation for his skill, but I would admit to mixed feelings about his works' popularity.

Sand began asking more questions of us all again teasing more of what we all had learned about those of Blacklake and city power structures. We weren't learning as much of late that was new or seemed to have any significance. I was getting concerned that we would miss something. Sand made sure the other two knew of our new contact in Lady Nerriam, and announced Pameran's hiring even if we had not told him about it.

Once we had traded this information, we reported more about the attacks and that Lather's body had disappeared. I also reported on the information that had been collected from the prisoner, the three attack groups, and that there were other agents extant. I didn't mention our own stresses about the questioning, only that the information was true as the assassin knew it.

This took some time, as I and Bishop, answered most of their questions. Eldride described the increasing force of the attacks. I also mentioned that the prisoner had been moved to official imprisonment.

Musingly, Sand added once we'd answered all the questions that we could, "I will attempt to ascertain if my new credentials are sufficient for asking a few questions directly to the prisoner myself..."

"New credentials? What have you been up to, Sand?" Neeshka looked intrigued at the small puzzle.

"That does provide a bit of proof that you have been busy, if you don't know," Sand replied with a small smile.

With a grin of his own, Grobnar said, "I believe the bet is mine, as your studies and meetings were not of 'sufficient' interest to keep the rogue's attention' from her other entertainments."

"It is of no moment," Sand allowed with a slight twinkle, "Either way the bet turned out, I 'win' the situation."

Pleased that bets were no longer just about us, I looked at my spouses, and saw they were amused too. Even Karnwyr seemed to be laughing.

The elf continued, "I am not certain, as yet, if there has been a change in the senior members of the Many-Starred, but it seems some have finally bent their necks in regard to my position. Not an outright membership request, but there has been a softening towards my past and myself. I really had not projected this for another ten to twenty years."

"Did they have to suck it up since you helped save their city?" Bishop asked cynically.

"No doubt that helped," Sand returned wryly, "But far more persuasive is almost certainly the new spells I acquired on our travels, from various ruins and a few I developed." His smile grew more satisfied, and he added, "I have made very few of these available for sale, as I am well aware of their persuasiveness for some things." Another pause, and he added, "That project is advancing nicely, so I expect to spend a fair amount of time in my immediate future tutoring these three, so they make no new enemies, but allies."

I could feel my face warm a little at that, but didn't deny it.

As the news seemed over, Grobnar played his new tune for us, a ballad with Shandra and Ammon as light and dark reflections of each other, and the sure destinations for their souls in the coda. Both tribute and lament, I again regretted the events that led to her death and his self-destruction.

Grobnar was very satisfied with everyone's reaction. Eldride had been observed for her reactions, as she knew less about events as would most of his future audiences. Both he and Neeshka left soon after, for their respective late night activities. Then came the interrogation from Sand, testing our studies. He was displeased and he was biting, before he gave us the direction to a pair of tutors for tomorrow afternoon in a small Blacklake home.

Over the next tenday, we settled in a new routine, of lessons and a few duties. Our sparring with each other was much more to our taste, even if my lady still did not do some sparring with anything but reluctance. She had a few meetings with Nevalle or others. I was still tutoring Eldride. Bishop seemed to have somewhat given up on the healing scroll, at least for now, as he stayed with Elondra most of the time.

One disturbing event was the murder of the surviving assassin. That he'd been killed not very long after his transfer from the cell in the Hall of Justice, said that there was still at least one hidden enemy buried in the city structure. Sand was angry about it, both for the loss of information and the darker implications.

Our dancing tutors, a married couple, both of whom were minstrels or bards, had been exasperated with the skills of my lady and I. Bishop was better at catching on to the things they were teaching, so Nesthen often provided the music for the lessons which helped us.

While most of the study became a drudgery, at least I had company in that most of the time, even if their moods were often chancy. One morning, while Elondra was in the washroom and Bishop was pretending to be asleep, I decided it was a good time for a delayed discussion.

"We need to speak on something, something I believe you do not understand," I started.

He groaned, as if still sleeping, though I could hear Karnwyr was laughing at him.

"You can stop that," I said with some irritation, "Karnwyr's reaction confirms that you are more awake than you seem."

That got the pup a glare, not that he seemed to care as he yawned at Bishop.

"As soon as I think you understand, even if you don't agree, sleep all you want," I told him with a shake of my head.

"Fine, get it over with, then," Bishop said into the pillow.

I'd been expecting eye contact to help with this lesson, but that seemed not to be. "I can understand that your past and training were not the proper introduction to leadership. And sadly, many who become leaders forget or never understood that it is not only order and control. It is not just the exploitation of power and using your people as expendable. At its best it is more a familial relationship, or perhaps a pack even. While there is still a leader who orders and guides, there is respect and often affection in both directions. Every loss is a cost and price the leader has to pay, which prevents them from exploiting their subordinates . Usage like that, I fear was what you saw in your training. How does a pack react at the loss of a member?"

He didn't answer, and I was afraid he'd gone back to sleep while I was speaking.

"Bishop?" I wondered.

"What?" he growled.

I prodded again, asking, "How does a pack react?"

"Dunno. It's been just me and Karnwyr," he said flatly.

Sighing at his stubbornness, I asked, "Then, how was it for you when Karnwyr left you at the Mere? How would it be for you if he died because of something he did for you? Even if it was to save your life?"

The pup was still and the silence around Bishop was brittle.

At least I was sure I had his attention now. I decided to finish with, "While it is not as strong, our lady and I both feel this regret when people under our orders die. There is always that nagging certainly that it might have been fewer, if only... if only we did something else, if only we realized something sooner, if only we'd made better plans and preparations, if only we'd been a little faster, if only..." That list really had no end.

He was still after that, so I hoped he understood better. I tried to smile at the pup, but left for my own ablutions.

As time passed and it grew closer to the beginning of our time again in the nobility's eye, we all were changing, at least a little under Sand's impetus. The new clothing was part of it, or perhaps the occasional snatches of Grobnar's tunes we heard while we were out. We were still disapproved of, but it was less overt and now sometimes cloaked in false facades.

One afternoon, my lady and I had walked towards Castle Never for her to report in, officially, in her uniform. As had become common for us while she was training, we stopped for a few private words in a nook before crossing the river. My squire remained a little further away to allow us a moment of privacy. Thank Tyr, she was that wise already.

We found an unoccupied bench overlooking the water which looked clean. I let her sit first, with one quick glance at our surroundings, before I sat beside her.

With a twinkle in her eye, she sat on my lap, bringing us eye to eye, saying, "Ha. Now I won't get a crick in my neck..."

"My lady..." I began, but she interrupted.

"Don't be silly. I could find some levitation boots if it was that important," she said impatiently.

Looking into her eyes, they were clear and happy. I was so glad that the blank stillness of the end of her apprenticeship with Nevalle had faded since then. And as shallow as it was, the new clothing and shorter hair was a better setting to her luster. Sometimes it still seemed odd that others couldn't see that, even if she preferred being unnoticed.

Leaning only slightly, it was simpler to kiss her now and I ran my fingers through hair, her fingers cool against my neck. After a moment, I leaned back a bit and suggested, "We have too much to do today..."

A snort in a woman's voice was audible, and I looked that direction, preparing to jump to my feet in necessary to shield. I did not see a threat, only a group of about a half-dozen women of varying ages. Two of the elder ones were the most finely dressed, and standing arm in arm as if to support steadiness in walking. Three were younger, and the others were likely servants by the plainness of the clothing, evident to even me.

There was some tittering from the younger ones, and I tightened my arm around my lady just a fraction.

The one that snorted, one of the older ones, said in an overly sweet voice, "Nasher's pet is so... earthy, Jona I wonder if it celebrates Midsummer freely out on the village green with the **all** other peasants? We will have to see how long until it breeds, I doubt it will be long."

My lady was vibrating with her anger, but I moved my hand a little along her back, hoping to help her remain calm. Losing our tempers, and striking out would win us nothing, that much was clear from Sand's repeated tutoring.

Elondra relaxed a trifle, and gave me a slight smile briefly, before saying, "Maybe it takes a farmer to see when a breeding line has played out, and look for new blood and hybrid vigor."

After an outraged gasp from one, a brittle silence fell over the other group, and I heard a titter from one of the younger ones that was quickly hushed. I didn't think I could say anything, and could feel my face warm. Nearly silently, they turned and walked away.

As I was setting my lady on her feet, she looked guiltily at me and said, "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't know what else to say to shut her up."

Leaning up to hold her, I then admitted, "I don't know either. I don't know of any reason why someone like that would attack us. We can ask Sand tomorrow night."

"He's gonna want to know who it was," she warned.

Standing, I predicted with a smile, "He will be pleased she was sent away at only the cost of a little embarrassment."

By this time, Eldride had gotten closer, and asked cautiously, "I do not understand such an attack on the heroes of the city?"

With a sigh, I admitted, "Some were so petty as to say similar things at our wedding feast." My lady's sad nod was a surprise to me, and I asked her, "You knew?"

"Yes, the one there when you found out, reported it to his superior, Katriona. There was more in other reports," my lady said grimly. "The only good thing, is that they were all in that group that was put together by Lather."

"As for why," I told my squire, "there are no good reasons to attack her, none that would make the city proud. You are far enough to be able to feel the darkness in others. It could be the result of manipulations by Lather or any of the greater failings inherent, like desire or spite for her accomplishments, anger that she cannot be as easily dismissed or used, or of course hubris and pride that was bruised by her existence."

"That is most of them," my squire said with concern.

"Yes," I agreed, "I did warn you that ours was not likely to be a path to glory, but the work is no less important for that. As much as some actions offend us, some threats are far worse." Taking another breath to sigh, I allowed, "Far worse than harsh questioning of a revealed assassin, as much as it pains me to admit it. Consider motivation and the scope of actions. Claiming that 'the ends justify the means,' is an icy mountainside leading to Cania or the Grey Wastes when the ends become a drop in the ocean of the means. Our work is worthy and good, but it will not be rewarded with glory here. Remember what is really important." I worried about Bishop being on that slope, now, too.

My lady had a slight smile, as she usually did whenever I had to speak like this to my squire. Looking at the sun, our delay really hadn't been that long and it was still only late morning. We entered Castle Never, and I realized I was getting more respect from servants and officials than earlier visits.

I felt a little chagrined when I realized this was my first visit since we started wearing all the new wardrobes. There wasn't much change towards my lady, as she was wearing her official insignia for this visit. They were more polite about requiring the arms of my squire and myself.

Soon we were in the barracks room of the Nine, where Nevalle was recording something on parchment.

Nevalle looked up, and said, "Ah, Whyntll, that is an improvement. Have you met Hredis yet?"

"I don't think so," Elondra admitted.

"She should be here any moment. I have the list of events where you will be pulling duty, starting with the Harvest Ball," Nevalle said, pulling a sheet from a drawer.

My lady didn't look very upset about that.

"Also, here is the list that Lord Nasher expects your attendance at. Invitations will be sent on to... your residence," Nevalle's voice revealed his continuing distaste on that issue.

"Is there anything else I should be doing before then?" my lady asked. "That is only a tenday away now."

"No," the Captain of the Nine allowed. "It is still quiet, though many are returning and freshening their wardrobes and ambitions. I will be attending the Harvest Ball in my own right, this year."

He sounded as little pleased about that as my lady, and she grinned for a moment.

Shaking his head, Nevalle said, "It wouldn't be that bad if I could avoid the my aunt Berril and her harpy friends. They obviously don't have enough grandchildren to keep them busy." Realizing who he was speaking to, he cast a glance at us.

My lady's face was neutral so I spoke up, "We may have encountered one of those while on our way here. She had the dress and manner of..." I paused, looking for a more diplomatic way of saying it.

"A harpy works fine, so does snake, scorpion, or even less animate things like dwarven snot-rag," my lady finished.

"You probably did meet one of them," Nevalle said with a cynical gleam.

"Meet who, Captain?" a new female voice said.

"Those elder relatives connected to most of Blacklake, who spend so much of their time in manipulation. All for the 'best' of reasons," Nevalle said with exasperation.

The new arrival was another woman wearing the gear of the Nine. Looking to be a sturdy fighter and wearing plate with a holy symbol of Torm, I was relieved at the implication that morality was to be a greater concern in the future.

Eldride spoke up for the first time, and in an unexpectedly weighty voice, said, "Do not the ends justify the means, Captain?"

The Members of the Nine present, all reacted. My lady with wide eyes, the new one with surprised interest, and Nevalle with a touch of alarm. I allowed myself a small smile of pride in my student.

With a look at me, Elondra told them, "There were two older bitches, I mean women. Three younger, all five in pricey clothing. The last three were servants, by their dress."

"Or poor relations," the unnamed lady, "that easily could have been me."

My lady continued her report, saying, "The one older bit... woman did all the speaking, and she called the other Jona." With that, my lady stopped speaking, with a slight flush.

"That bad?" the other lady asked.

"Yes," I agreed, without elaborating.

Eldride stated angrily, "She was not just rude, but was crude, calling Lady Whyntll, Lord Nasher's pet, denying her even personhood, as an it. As well as being a village wh..."

My face was flaming, and I had taken my lady's hand.

Nevalle interrupted, clearly angry, saying, "Enough. I get the idea. This is unacceptable. No one like that has the right to question any of the Nine. The one is almost certainly Lady Jona Phloaud, and most likely the speaker was Lady Tureth Vallis, as they spend much of their time together. Both have younger daughters they are seeking husbands for, even if they pay them little heed. I will speak my aunt about this." He thought for a moment after this outburst.

"Perhaps you should introduce us, Captain?" the other woman asked with a smile.

"You haven't? No, I suppose you haven't. Lady Whyntll, Sister Valga Hredis, priestess of Torm, and last member of the Neverwinter Nine. Valga, Lady Elondra Whyntll, Knight Commander of Crossroad Keep, Dame Commander and Knight of the Realm, Hero and Slayer of the King of Shadows."

My lady was beet red, and said, "I didn't do all that alone..."

"Those are your titles, get used to them," Nevalle said without sympathy.

My lady was about to say something, probably rude, but I gripped her hand more tightly and she sighed instead.

After a moment, she asked quietly, "Just how old is Lord Nasher? Could that explain why he doesn't remember anything about how Lather was introduced to the travel train? I would have thought a gap might have been noticed..."

Nevalle looked angry for a second, but then also sighed. "No, I haven't seen any signs of aging like that. He has been alert and has had sound reasoning on all other issues, and there is a bit of elven blood in his family so he might expect to live to be a hundred. As nothing of the like has happened in the months since then, magic seems the most likely explanation."

"I check this frequently, since I began my training," Valga volunteered.

Nodding, Nevalle agreed, "She will likely remain close to Lord Nasher more often than some like you, Whyntll. That's why all of the Nine will be out in public more, so inserting an imposter is that much harder."

After a little more discussion of scheduling and hosting some of the Nine at the keep in late winter, we left Castle Never. I was relieved that we would not be required to remain here all winter.

The next days were quiet, and it had been now well over a month since the last spotting of Lather. Now with the assassin dead, and no further attacks since then, I was getting concerned that the alliance of forces to respond to Lather's threat would dissolve without a target. I resolved to do a vigil for guidance again, and as soon as I could arrange it with my other tasks.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	23. Walkabout

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other rude stuff warning for this chapter, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

Just about every day I wished we could take off and leave the city behind. Not seriously, and not longer than an instant, as I couldn't do that to Cas, or as importantly, without him. Things for me had been so much simpler on the road.

We did have the occasional good moments, mostly brief times stolen from our studies. Sometimes it seemed I was always studying, listening, or showing someone what I had learned. Cas didn't seem to mind. I think Bishop had finally decided that watching me hide my annoyance at all this, was funny. Which annoyed me even more.

I didn't know when it happened, but little seemed very funny anymore. A new regret to darken my thoughts if I dwelled on it.

Bishop was also annoyingly quick at those dancing lessons, so Wenfra and her husband Nesthen, could spend more of their effort on Cas and I. Nesthen would even provide music, which helped a little. I was self conscious enough that I really sucked.

I was trying very hard not to count the number of days until Midwinter, when I was leaving for the keep, even if I had to dig a tunnel through the snow to get there. It might be a gentler winter in Neverwinter, but that wasn't enough of a compensation.

Our new clothing was fine and I was getting reconciled to it, especially seeing Cas and Bishop in theirs. Not that I wasn't fond of how they looked normally, but they looked really fine now. I'd hidden away some of my old stuff from Pameran, the better to go out quietly in the cheaper sides of town. I'd bet Bishop had as well.

I was now getting a report every tenday at most from the keep with assorted news and requests. To my surprise Katriona and Shain had forwarded a request from Bevil to start a Harvest Brawl for this year. I was surprised into laughing at the idea. They'd already decided to change the age and seniority rules to allow only the relative novices in the keep to participate, so they already believed I'd agree.

Still smiling, I wished I could be there, even as a judge. It was a reminder of a simpler time, not that long ago.

"What's so funny?" Bishop asked when he returned and found me like this.

The papers and more formal parchments were scattered around me on the bed, but soon I had company. The pup was the smellier one. After a moment, I rescued the papers and scratched in his hair.

"I got a note that Bevil wants to start a Harvest Brawl... at the keep," I snickered at the thought.

Bishop was grinning too when he said, "A brawl? That sounds like a lot more fun than a harvest ball. Didn't you win that?"

"Yeah, that's where I got my first really good cloak. Not that it wasn't close, I was a little too enthusiastic for my skills then." Shaking my head, I admitted, "I only woke up to discover we'd won." With a sigh, I said, "I'm not even sure if they even had another during the war, before..."

After a moment he decided I needed tickling, and soon we were out of breath from laughing. When we went downstairs, Casavir must have just arrived as he was collecting a message of some kind from my uncle.

I crossed over to join him, it was only a brief kiss, but then he handed me the envelope with a plain seal. When I looked at it, Bishop had insinuated himself against me as well and I could hear Karnwyr's amusement.

"Just us?" he suggested with a bit of a leer, pulling me slightly towards the stairway for a second.

Cracking the seal, it was oddly anonymous when I read the words. The note was a greeting, wishing us a happy marriage, but then I was surprised by a quiet voice, plainly Ophala's, saying only, "We have urgent business. Official."

Cas stiffened, and I took a moment to take his arm and say, "You can stay here if you wish, this may be... unpleasant for you."

For a wonder, Bishop was staying quiet.

"No," Cas said, tightening his lips, "I go where you go, my lady."

_Pack should hunt together_ came from a pleased wolf companion.

Casavir must have heard that too, as he looked a little disconcerted when he looked at Karnwyr.

Bishop snickered, but then asked, "Official?"

I could feel my cheeks warm, but I admitted quietly, "She reports to Nasher." I didn't add anything to that.

They both thought about that, but I knew Bishop had more pieces of that puzzle I wasn't supposed to say and I would hear more later.

"We should go," was the only thing I added as I looked around the nearly empty taproom.

"Eldride is at the Hall of Justice for the afternoon," Cas said with the slightest of smiles.

I didn't think he realized he was doing that, though Bishop almost said something. Soon enough, we arrived at the _Moonstone Mask_, and planned to order something. However Ophala led us to a small and plain room only a moment after we had taken seats in the more public area.

"I suppose I should be honored, if you all came this time," Ophala observed wryly, "and looking less of the outlands, too."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes before I asked, "What official business?"

"I've already notified Nevalle, and no others. The orders collecting the escort for Lord Nasher came out of Castle Never. I managed to acquire two of the notes, though it would have taken more than a score, they simply weren't preserved as a group." Her report was dry and factual, even if not surprising, "While the orders were phrased scantly, they were in the correct form."

"Any recognizable handwriting, or was it a forgery?" Bishop asked.

Sounding annoyed, Ophala admitted, "No, the writing was almost without any character, as if done by magic, a golem, or the finest calligraphy. They were careful. The main problem is that there is probably only a score of those able to do this without attracting attention... outside intruders and imposters, but they would be far less likely to get the phrasing and usage correct."

"Does this count of twenty include the Nine?" Cas asked neutrally.

"They've been checked and rechecked, so it doesn't," Ophala said almost grimly.

I had to tell her now, and said, "Estalynde does do some forgery, on occasion."

With a slight smile, Ophala said, "I have been aware of that for some time, but whoever did it seems to have had a valid reason for being in the castle. And one of his minor virtues is that he has so little ambition beyond his own comfort." After a pause, she added, "I expect to send a discreet offer within a day or so, as I really doubt he would have forged the reports that lost him his position."

I don't think I quite hid my surprise at that, "Do you know who...?

"No," Ophala said with a touch of anger, "While a portion of my staff moves on, few have who have had that kind of access. Some have been with me since before the Luskan war, in one position or another. I don't know if this is connected to the infiltration in Castle Never, I must not count it out."

Bishop started swearing quietly, more rudely than normal for him. Cas had already taken my hand, even if he had a flat expression.

After a moment of this, Ophala said even as Bishop was still swearing, "Yes, even if we still don't know much about this Lather, something is still in motion."

I reached over to rub Bishop's leg for a moment, and he finally wound down.

Only a few more words between Ophala and us after that. We'd gotten the information we needed, and now were escorted back out to a dining area.

On other days Sand alternated between testing our polish and telling us scandalous tales of the nobility. Some sounded like they were very old stories, but some of the family names repeated. I wasn't sure if he was pleased or not about our progress, as his prodding wasn't changing in tone.

One night after we all exchanged our little bits of news, Neeshka persuaded me to go out the next night with her.

When she saw me the next day in the common room of the _Flagon_, she laughed and her tail moving drew my eye. She wasn't in old clothing, like me, but in good clothing.

Still laughing, Neeshka asked, "You thought we were going out like that? Hells, if I did that, your husband would prob'ly start lecturing me again. I'd have to try to persuade Sand to make a lotion for the itching, and I'd get an even _more_ sarcastic lecture from him..." Impatiently, she dragged me back towards our room while muttering about the differing way Cas and Sand would lecture her if we went out on a dark walk.

Her tail was smoothly swaying, so she wasn't really annoyed.

Pameran looked up from some kind of sewing task when we got up there, and his face was smug as it was obvious why I was back so soon. He didn't say anything, which was very smart of him.

"Come on, Elondra. We're hitting a lot of places tonight, and it never hurts to be better dressed than others for this... Wow, these are nice. Oh, just pick something comfortable, we're gonna be out late. How 'bout this one? I'm not really sure how you and the ranger have managed to avoid bruising Sand 'cause of his..." Neshka stopped to wave at me. "Change, already! You have been spending too much time with Casavir, haven't you?"

My mouth opening and closing, I couldn't think of anything to say. I could feel my cheeks warm, too.

Finding the rest of my accessories in a flash, Neeshka threw them at me, saying, "Get more of your protective jewelry and some smaller weapons... Have you forgotten everything?" she wondered, shaking her head.

Biting my lip, I changed into one of the new dresses, feeling like I was an awkward teen again.

"Bring some of your Nine insignia, just in case. Anyway, I lost a bet that Bishop would have beat on Sand before now. Grobnar is getting too good at reading you all lately. Ready? I want you to see all the good places, and some of the bad..." Taking a look at me, she added, "Sand's girlfriend is good. I should have gotten more from her. I just didn't want to give him that satisfaction."

"Really?" I finally managed to get out. "I just picked her shop at random, my first time back. She had just arrived recently, not that Sand said anything about knowing her."

Neeshka scoffed, "As if he would? I asked her about herself when I went for the outfit you ordered." A satisfied look crossed her face, "Bet he never mentioned that he met her in Waterdeep, did he? And it must have been a steamy affair as she came here within a few months after her indenture-apprenticeship ended..."

Finally satisfied with my outfit, Neeshka said, "That does look good. Let's get out of here. This should be fun!"

I only nodded, I wasn't feeling very talkative. But that didn't matter very long as we hit more places for gambling than I knew Neverwinter had.

First was someplace called _Luck's Mistress_, nearly attached to Tymora's temple. I was not at all surprised to see that the staff and even some of the customers knew Neeshka by name.

Soon enough, I was mostly watching her play, as most of the games were unknown to me. I nursed my drink, refusing more whenever a server noticed me. But I did relax a bit, and I got a few stories about her friend, currently stationed out of Waterdeep.

Neeshka was doing well, but with a merry look she told me, "You're looking better now. Next time you can bring Bishop, I guess. Casavir wouldn't be any fun, and you really should get to the places that are more exciting than this. They have good games here, but sometimes profits are more fun in the crooked shops."

Shortly after that we were admitted to what looked like just another mansion off a square in Blacklake, but inside the door was a sign announcing _Berth's Club_.

I was wondering who Berth was, when Neeshka paid off the guard in what looked to be a practiced move.

"How much is my share?" I asked once we were inside and watching the crowd.

With a sly look, she said, "We'll count up at the end of the night. I already made a profit at our first stop."

I smiled a bit, and admitted, "I can't afford to gamble much, why do you think we have so much new clothing?"

"Then stay with me, chicken. Auntie Neeshka will show you where to go..." she said smugly, poking me with a finger.

So we circled the room, and I was watching the crowd and action. Neeshka was having fun, and I think she was making a profit. A couple of the games were either simple enough a child could play or that I already knew how to play, even if not nearly this well. I was just happy that I wasn't drawing much attention.

The next place, something in a very old and smaller building close to Castle Never, did have a small sign outside about being the hall of the _Leather Apron Club_. On the swinging sign was a fine relief carving showing a craftsman wearing a brown apron, with wood chips flying from his chisel.

Inside were more members of the nobility, not as many as the last place, but the guard took one look at Neeshka, and shifted to a ready stance saying clearly that she wasn't welcome any further in.

Neeshka looked annoyed, but was starting to turn away, when I heard a voice from further in.

"Whyntll! Come on in with your friend!"

I recognized the voice, and Neeshka perked up at the call. The guard stepped aside silently with a slight bow, and I entered to see Bell and Eth at a game table with a few others.

Eth spoke up and asked, "Who's your friend, Whyntll?"

"Bellian Turath, Sir Gareth Bekirr, this is my friend and comrade Neeshka Reicis, who fought with us throughout the war against the shadowjerk," I wasn't completely sure I'd said it right, but they didn't react like I'd really screwed it up.

Neeshka and Eth seemed to to hit it off, and we were invited to join the game. I demurred, but watched the play as was becoming normal for this tour.

"I'll sponsor you, if you want to join," Bell said quietly to me.

"Not sure if I can," I admitted, looking around, "the keep doesn't provide enough money for this kind of thing."

Bell waved towards more interior parts of the house, "Not all of this place is gaming, some is just socializing without the social pressure relatives give, there's even a dozen rooms for short visits by younger members to stay in. Ellon stayed here almost a tenday a few years ago."

"I guess that wouldn't work as well if relatives were also members," I said with my own smile.

"That does explain why a majority are all men, indeed," Bell said with a slight grimace. "But I must add that, members, both male and female, have been barred and voted out if they push others that way here. I don't really see you doing that, right?"

"Nah, I've got too many other things to do, and no relatives that I know of," I said with a half smile, watching Neeshka take a pot.

Bell laughed at Eth's face, and agreed, "Then you'd be a safe member, much more congenial to those like Ellon who need a place to hide."

Sighing, I said, "I'll think about it."

Neeshka was getting up to leave, and once I'd said goodbye we left.

She was snickering once we were out on the street, "That guy just loves to turn me away. Usually one of the other gamblers who is a member lets me in, or I grease the palm of the one relief guard."

"Why bother?" I asked. "There didn't seem to be that much going on, compared to other places."

Rubbing her hands together, her eyes glowed as she said, "There are no betting limits, and it's not one of the crooked places. It's the challenge, of getting in and winning a big pot. Apparently either one of the Many-starred or the high cleric of Tymora set them up to be a clean operation."

"Why not get sponsored in?" I wondered. "You know other members, right? Or you could sneak in."

Rolling her eyes at my question, Neeshka told me, "I'm not in their little nobility gang, and Chuckles back there caught me easily enough when I tried that. But if you become a member, you can get me in anytime, right?"

"If I do, I'll help regularly. But I'm not gonna go out every night..." I warned her.

"That's fine, more fun getting in despite that bouncer," she said with a smile, before stopping at another mansion bright with lights. "Behold: _Gold's Keep_. The most crooked play in the city, but it can be fun. Fleecing the house here is a big thrill."

This one was much louder, with music and laughter spilling out, even as we approached. Going inside, there were perhaps a dozen people milling in the entry room, and some started closing. I took a step closer to Neeshka, wary. One guy, paused and with a long look at us, waved at the others. Those closing stopped, and stepped back towards the walls again.

The one who gestured the others, said, "Welcome, Commander, to **my** Keep. I'm sure this keep will be more comfortable than yours is." Perhaps realizing my annoyance at that claim, he hurriedly added, "We are pleased to cater to every taste..." A quick wave towards us, and two decorative women came up to both Neeshka and I, and draped themselves over us.

I could feel my cheeks warm, and was mainly glad Bishop hadn't been here to start howling his laughter at that. Pushing her arms off me, I had to restrain myself from something else.

Feeling arms from my other side, I jerked again, but then saw it was Neeshka, very close to laughter.

"She, no we, don't need that kind of assistance," she said, with a kiss to my cheek.

Feeling my cheeks warm, at least the... helpers wandered off. We were waved in towards the sounds of people having fun.

Neeshka let go as soon as we were through the doorway, saying, "I couldn't resist. Usually I don't rate any of his attention." She paused a moment, and added with a sly look, "That was worse than one of Casavir's blushes..."

"Thanks, I really wanted to further ruin my reputation, Neeshka," I complained.

"They provide discretion, for a price," she said merrily. "Imagine his surprise if he tries to sell that juicy tidbit to Casavir or Bishop. At least with Casavir, he should come out intact."

Thinking about their reactions, I knew I had to warn them first. Smiling a little, while standing in the slightly dimmer nook where we could watch the rooms of activity, I suggested, "Should I tell Eth about that little scene? You thought he was cute, right?"

"Fine, fine. But your face was priceless. Come on, I think Grobnar is playing here tonight," Neeshka said, leading me further into the place.

He was there with a group of other musicians, playing mostly instrumentals. A few I recognized as the songs about us. We talked a few minutes while most of the bards were taking a break, and then I was shown around the gambling areas. One room had the games I already knew, but Neeshka's headshake was enough warning. I had a couple drinks before she was ready to move on.

The _Flying Boar_ was a cheaper operation, with no music, or ornaments, and the gamblers had a bit more of a desperate edge. Some, even I could tell were on a course for losing all their money. One was far too tipsy, too, and I removed him and sent him wobbling home down the street.

Next was the _Moonstone Mask_, and Neeshka led me to a card room, which had only a few tables of card players.

Overseeing the room was a professional woman with hard eyes, who introduced herself, "I am Delight, and I am pleased you came here to visit us. We pride ourselves on our wide services."

Neeshka was surveying the tables, but I found myself making fists. I remembered seeing her the night we all came here for that dinner a couple months ago and Cas froze up. Looking closer, she wasn't as young as she first appeared. Not that that mattered, but it only added weight to my suspicions.

Gritting my teeth, I asked, "Once the Berathur heir, right?"

"Yes," she said with a glint in her eyes, "I see he gave up on finding someone beautiful, and found a virgin who he could control."

That hurt a moment, as stupid as the taunt was, but she was just a bitch who wanted me in pain, even if she was the stupid one.

Clenching my jaw, I said, "You know fuck all about either of us. A petty little cunt who couldn't even keep the family fortune or any real man interested for long."

I realized the room had fallen tensely silent, and Neeshka's eyes were wide as she watched us.

Irdele laughed, and told me in a nasty tone, "A crappy lay and bleating about his god all the time... why even want that attention unless I was that desperate?"

I 'stepped behind her and kicked at her knee to make her fall. The area got dimmer around us, and I snarled, "You don't know what desperate is, bitch, as we bled to keep you safe. And you're so ignorant about important things, you might as well be from another plane." Looking around the room, I said, "I'm out of here, the air is foul tonight."

Pulling the shadows, I clouded my appearance and stalked out even as they looked around for where I'd gone. Sitting outside in the darker shadow of the building feeling very tired, I waited to see if Neeshka was going to stay. Within a few minutes many of the other people who'd been in the card room left the _Mask_. I didn't feel that sorry for Ophala, even if I did a little for the other 'working girls.' She hired and kept the bitch, after all.

Neeshka came out looking thoughtful, and spotted me in the shadows. Coming over to crouch beside me, she asked, "You know each other?"

"Never met her before tonight. She's the slut that caused the scandal around Cas, giving him a bad reputation despite still being a paladin. I suspect he'd been accused of being a blackguard, even if he's never said anything about it. All the others involved or witnessing are dead, but for the two of them," I finished with a sigh.

"Sorry, I heard part of the rumors and gossip," Neeshka admitted. "And I figured there was a scam involved somehow. I mean, it really had to be all lies when he made me itch something fierce sometimes... So she's behind it?"

Putting my head on my knees, I told her, "From what he knows, she was playing three men; I'd bet it was more. He caught the worst of it."

"Given rumors I've heard about her while at the _Mask_, she probably had more on her string," Neeshka said in a sad little voice. "She's usually busy, catering to those with... exotic preferences."

"Well now," I said, after surprising both of us with a laugh, "I really can't say anything against exotic preferences, can I?"

Shaking her head, Neeshka said with a slight smile, "Whatever your preferences, all three of you were really glowing at your wedding... even Bishop in his way. You still glowed even after I stopped itching. Zinnea was quite pleased, even more when she heard Grobnar's songs, and considered it a good match for her goddess. Delight doesn't leave any of her clients happy, let alone glowing."

Hoping she might be forthcoming, I asked, "Is there a way to prevent the sheets from sounding off?"

"Nope. Only one way to trigger it," she said with an evil grin.

Running my hands through my hair, as I wondered just how long until they'd be quiet sheets. Knowing them... Shit, they would. I accused her, "You guys bet on how long it'd take or how we'd deal with this!"

Her silent grin denied nothing.

"Who's in on this betting? What're the terms?..." I demanded.

"Oh, we have a number of bets," she said, grinning and waving her tail above her head like some holy ioun stone. "I lost the one about how fast you'd all get the enchantment details out of us. I didn't realize that vigil was going to screw up things for me... well screw up regarding that bet at least."

My dear friend was not admitting who all was involved, only the plural. Well, either Sand or Grobnar were her usual betting partners. And both could probably do the spell, though Sand was more likely. While the others might bet, it was the three of them who could have put it together. "How many?" I asked, expecting no answer.

With a smile, she said, "Three seemed appropriate... His bearded highness wouldn't be very good at keeping this secret."

"You're being a bit more forthcoming than I expected," I said carefully.

"I had a side bet that you'd figure out this part first," Neeshka grinned.

Thinking that this'd have to be decided later, maybe once we were back home, I stood up, and asked, "Anywhere else tonight? I have a warm bed waiting me."

"You always do now. Only one more stop," she said, rising to her feet as well. "The new place, the _Silent Goose_, the mainstay of my profits lately."

"I've already been there," I told her, hoping we were done.

"You sure didn't try the gaming. Did you even look around?" she wondered.

At least the _Goose _was pretty close to home, so I admitted, "Not much, just looking for a contact."

"Well, you should have. It is a busy place, with lots of people and entertainments," Neeshka told me with a grin as she turned to go.

Sooner there, the sooner I could go back. This time I was entering openly, and gods, the place was busy! Still packed, even if it was well after midnight. Neeshka led me past bards in a small theater and past rooms with food, entertainers talespinning, and others gambling to a room with a game well familiar to me from our time on the road.

She soon had a growing pile of coins in front of her. After a couple more drinks, she managed to persuade me to play a hand. I won a nice pot, and soon had my own growing pile of coins, to my surprise. I was enjoying that, when I realized there were only four people left in the game, and the room had finally started to empty a little.

Feeling cold, I tapped Neeshka's shoulder, and said, "It's been fun, but time to go."

"Told you, you'd do well, if you played," she said with a grin.

"I'd rather save Tymora's blessings for more life threatening times," I allowed. "You stay, if you want to play to close the place."

Looking around, she grinned and said, "I'll be along in a minute. Three's not enough for some things..."

I gave her a brief glare, but was then surprised at the weight of the coins I'd won. They were mostly gold, with a sprinkling of even electrum and old looking platinum coins. It wasn't enough to really help with our expenses, but it would make a nice dent. At least I hadn't lost any. Sliding them into the pouch I had, that was prettier than it was practical at avoiding getting mugged, I decided to stay out of sight while heading back to the _Flagon_.

Starting for the exit, I realized it was much quieter than when we arrived, and now I could better hear snatches of individual conversations. Wafting from one doorway was some bright music, and I wondered if Grobnar had played here.

Arms around my waist, I found myself well inside a room, on a lap.

For a moment, his voice was saying, "...And in Calimport the drow insist on a certain speed and verve in their entertainments, or else they rewarded with a whip instead of gold..."

In his Brionathre face, he was entertaining a small group with tales from far away. They were a mixed group, likely travelers from their clothing, and as one did look to have some drow blood. I elbowed him, but without any force, to remind him to finish his tale quickly. He did finish the bawdy tale with some suggestive bits, and his audience left for other amusements.

"You can let go of me, Tarlon, I'm leaving for the night," I said with a yawn.

"I'm starting at the _Mask_ again in the morning, and I am so glad to be out of this dump," came from him with a manic edge.

Feeling tired, I counted back, I realized it'd been too long since I slept, and started to stand up.

With an expert caress, he murmured as the doorway got dark, "You sure you don't want some entertainment?"

Clipping his jaw, before twisting and nearly breaking his arm, I gritted, "No, and don't ask again, or I will break something." Then I shoved him back towards the wall, even if he should recover in time.

"Ah, but I do enjoy my work. Why else would you be here?" With a wave, he ended the darkness at the doorway.

"To see the gambling with a friend," I admitted.

Smiling, he said, "And so your purse is quite full. The rest of us are only accessories to that attraction. None were really interested or interesting. Scurry off, then. Contact me in a few days for your lessons."

"Not at the _Mask_, one bitch there is too tempting a target. I may not be admitted tomorrow," I said, feeling pissed again.

With an ironic bow, he 'stepped away, leaving me to find out if Neeshka had left yet...

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	24. The Hour of the Wolf

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I'd thought watching Duncan sweeping up after the drunks was boring before Lon first blew into the _Flagon_, but all this forced study of mostly meaningless crap was really boring me most days. So what if I now knew which prig had the right to eat first for their little social games, I'd rather sweep up after drunks myself. That could be amusing if I did it right. But there weren't any drunks here in the _Flagon_ these days, sometimes we could avoid the dresser in the empty taproom.

In a few days I got used to Lon's shorter hair, even though I missed it being longer. Pameran had some more choice words for her before fixing it. I didn't like him being that close to her head with sharp objects, and watched him very closely while he did it. Despite that, he was useful for our clothing cleaning and repairs, so I was quite happy to leave that kind of crap to him.

Lon looked good in her new clothing. I'd have to admit mine looked fine too. Casavir didn't even look as staid in his new clothing, more like that prick Tarien, but human. Even so, when we left the city I'd be glad to leave these fine feathers behind.

Sparring and wresting were some of the few things we did that made all this crap tolerable. Lon wasn't actually improving as much as Cas's student, though I didn't know what else I could do about that. Maybe part of the same cloth was her problems with the dance lessons. Casavir had problems with that as well, and they both spent a lot of those lessons with red faces.

It was getting to the point that it sometimes wasn't as funny anymore. Those teachers split them up as they were even more awkward together. I enjoyed these lessons, because I often ended with Lon in my arms while Cas almost always had the one teacher. They slowly improved, and I had some fun with the occasional comment while she concentrated.

As time passed, I was starting to get pissed with all this crap again. Rearranging Sand's face was getting very tempting after all his prodding, directly and indirectly each day.

I was in the nearly empty taproom of the Flagon one warm evening with an ale. Duncan was pretending to wipe down the bar counter, and no other patrons were here. The prig Pameran, had our enchanted cloaks spread out all around our room with strong soaps still floating up from them as they dried. Karnwyr refused to go up there. Lon was listening to one of the gnome's works in progress in another room upstairs, but I wasn't that eager to hear more. Cas and his squire were spending time with our horses. I never really thought much about spending time with my food first, something Karnwyr and I agreed on.

Sand arrived, with a slight sneer at me, he stepped over to give Duncan an order. Wearing pricy robes, he waved me towards that other room. Hoping Lon or Cas'd get here before I lost my temper with him, I topped off my drink first.

"Perhaps, ranger, it might be wiser for you to eat instead of drink your way through the nobility..." Sand started.

I had to laugh, "Some of them are always plastered. Don't try and tell me they are a sober lot. Enough of them were always tripping and falling on their faces when they had the strange idea they were on a hunt out in the woods."

"Those are not the ones you need to watch for," he returned acidly.

"I know," I admitted, "But I'm not on the hunt for the other kind right now. Not that this much ale is even a problem for me."

"Yes, yes. You certainly spent enough time abusing your body with large quantities of alcohol," he said wryly. "Have you ever considered that that capacity may be part and parcel of the constitution the swamp dwellers have? Cormick, Bevil, and your wife all seem to be deceptively good at it too, from reports."

I hadn't thought about it that often, I figured it was just due to lots of practice.

Seeing he had my attention, he added, "That may be another legacy for you to lay at the door of your original trainers. You are far more wiry than seems typical of the body type from the Mere. I suspect you were underfed during your adolescence."

Feeling myself beginning to snarl, I had clenched my hands into fists.

"You can stop that right now, young man," he snapped at me.

I glared at him, with my teeth bared.

"You must master a calmer demeanor when your past is examined in public. This was a more neutral topic, and you fell into a reflexive aggravation far too easily. Others will be attacking in subtle ways often enough, but you need react appropriately, especially when it is **not** an attack. Aside from your massively stupid actions regarding the gate, you have benefited the city," the elf said with an acid intensity. "If I had been laying a verbal trap with deadly consequences, you went for it like some fish."

Pissed at myself, I drank some more of my ale to buy time.

"Ah, buying time like that is a good tactic, but for Mystra's sake, be less obvious about it," Sand said with some exasperation. "Perhaps it will be more comprehensible to you, if you treat the noble families as if they were competing teams, all after the same pathetic prize. Allies one day, rivals the next. Your spouses will be the ones building alliances, **you** can be the one watching for betrayals."

I must have shown my surprise at that, as Sand laughed mirthlessly.

"No, I didn't need scrying to learn that, your memory is perhaps a little shorter than I'd expected. Perhaps you were distracted by the Commander at her trial, to have missed or forgotten the harridan's accusation of me..." the elf admitted sourly.

I'd missed the actual accusation, watching Lon, and watching Cas watching Lon, and watching Cas watching me. I wonder now just what the pup would have said then. I only remembered the elf's outraged noise, and then the entrance of Lorne, a face I'd never expected to see again. "Maybe," I admitted.

"That confirms my suspicions," Sand said with a brief smile. "I also spent years in Luskan, a bit less involuntarily than you, it seems. Working industriously in a corner of the Hosttower, I'd been insulated while pursuing my studies. Only later did I perceive the rot within, and left before the rot became internalized in me. Torio must have found some record from those years, and revealed that during the trial to try to discredit me."

I limited myself to only clenching my hands, and the elf nodded.

"Yes, I had to witness some of those barbaric arenas before I could make my escape, at some cost," Sand said with an unusually flat voice. "Never mistake controlled neutrality for approval, the two are quite separate. While the scope here is not as immediately bloody as failure in that cesspit, it can be as dark for your family. You must better conceal your anger, or you give enemies a handy weapon."

While I still mulled that advice over, Cas and then Lon arrived and Sand began questioning their studies again. He said nothing about our talk, and neither did I, but it left me unsettled and angry.

_Let's go out in the woods where you can howl._

_--I really want to, but our enemies are close and we are blind to them. It will take too long for me to go far enough._

_Why not change for travel, like the forest walker?_

Hmm, I hadn't really seen the usefulness of becoming something like an ogre or something exotic like an illithid. I was tougher as myself. Other forms, now, maybe some could be more useful.

So the next morning, while Cas was off at his Hall and Lon was down reading another packet from the keep, I decided to try out the spell. A bird should be unobtrusive and much more useful for speedy travel.

Flitting around the room was harder than I expected, and Karnwyr lazily snapped at me when I flew close. Annoyed, I changed to a wolf form, one I knew nearly as well as my own.

The scents in our room were a surprise, and I could hear the pup's laughter when I sat on my haunches, overwhelmed.

_Took you long enough..._

Moving around the room, the air and objects in the room were rich in scent, and Lon's pillow a feast. I could hear steps approaching, Pameran, I think, and decided two wolves would ruin any surprise. Still a little peeved with the pup, I changed into a tick.

Now that got his attention, even if my perceptions weren't as helpful in this form. Once I smelled that Pameran'd left, I left the pup and changed back. Playing with this in odd moments for several days really helped distract me from annoying things, though.

Every tenday or so, I'd go out and check again at a few of the temples I'd visited before, still looking for that scroll. Now I was sure it was deliberate, as some of the priests didn't even bother conceal their sneers for a moment, even if I was dressed better now for these visits.

During one of the evenings, Sand, Grobnar, and Neeshka traded rumors and news with us, Neeshka really wanted Lon's company the next night. I could see that Cas carefully said nothing when Lon agreed, after a quick look towards us. There wasn't really any reason to be pissed, they'd gone out before to be sneaky, or even maybe even mugger hunting, often enough. Festhalls had no interest now, leaving me one way to kill time.

The next night, after another afternoon session of them practicing with the dance instructors for my amusement, I settled in the taproom where Gila was watching the bar while looking bored. There were a handful of others drinking for a change.

That looked like a cue to start my own drinking. Cas was speaking to his squire, with several tomes he'd reference to make some point. Karnwyr was not approving of my plans, but too bad. I still enjoyed my ale, and tonight I'd enjoy it a lot.

Later the pup wasn't the only one disapproving, and Casavir asked, "What good is it, if you are intoxicated?" Then he spoiled my fun by neutralizing the effects.

"I'm out of practice, you know," I objected, "How many months has it been? Just wanted a quiet evening with a buzz." I finished my ale, and signaled for another.

"We still don't know who, where, or what our enemies plan," he said, returning my objection.

"Doubt anything'll happen tonight, they've waited this long. The odds of anything tonight is pretty damn low, and you won't get drunk," I was pleased that Gila brought over a pitcher quickly.

She was boisterous and hearty, odd enough for a bar wench, but she'd seen I wanted some serious drinking tonight. Cas fumed for a few minutes, but then let me be, and I got my buzz again after a while. By then it was late, and Cas had even stopped pretending that he wasn't also waiting up when his squire left to get some sleep.

Gila closed the bar at midnight; not that much of a problem, as I'd been the only drinker for some time. I lit a small fire in the fireplace, even though there was only the slightest bit of cool in the air at night. The fire gave me something to stare at while I drank. Cas was in the corner of a booth, and was nearly dozing, even if he looked up at the slightest sound.

"Go to bed," I told him, "You get up too damn early to do this kind of thing without an emergency." I pulled him up to stand, and got him moving towards the stairs. "Anyway, I'm the one with the buzz, and we're doing this ass-backwards. I should be the one shuffling to someplace to get some sleep..."

"You reek of ale," was his only disapproving comment.

With an old, comfortable smile I made sure he remembered this, "I can stay this drunk for days, and I have often enough. Only way I could get by sometimes, even if I don't need it much anymore." Lowering my voice not at all as we got closer to the stairs, "You prob'ly don't know, but sex is a lot harder when drunk, and costs more as they think you're stupid. They often try to take all your money, after it too. An' I don't remember it as well either... which was almost as bad as not getting any."

Going up the stairs, he caught me once.

He didn't know these things, and really should, so I told him, "But sometimes you don't forget anything at all even with all the booze and the whores all started looking alike, even when I ordered new ones. I was running out, you know, and sleep was harder."

We were at the door of our room already.

_Go to sleep. I will wake you._

Good. Drinking without crowd watching was boring. Sleep sounded good, too, so I fell on the bed to rest for a while.

_Pack lady returning, all is well._

Soon after that, Lon was easing into the middle space, and I held her close. In the morning, even with my sore head, Lon seemed bothered by something. Despite that, I was pushed towards the washroom while Cas was still praying. She was dozing when I got back, and I settled until Cas returned.

Once he had, I woke her, and stated, "Something happened, didn't it?"

The flash of guilt or embarrassment on her face said I hit paydirt. I asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing real bad, just embarrassing," she said, flushing. "The manager at one place got the idea that Neeshka and I were an item, when we weren't interested in any of the... merchandise, male or female."

I started laughing at that, her face at that time would have made me howl.

Lon's voice was a little constrained when she added, "Later Neeshka said that he's known for dabbling in extortion, so either of you could be approached with what seems to be a juicy tidbit..."

Finally I stopped laughing, and said, "I won't kill him, but it won't be fun for him. Stupidity like that deserves some penalty."

"Blackmail is unwise to call on you," Cas agreed.

"He obviously had no real idea who you were," I added, "to think scandal bothers us much anymore. No tooth in that." She was mine, signed and sealed enough to satisfy a paladin.

As we got closer to Harvesttide, Lon and I had trouble finding a long enough period to check the Archives for me. Between Sand and his eager ally Pameran, we didn't have much free time outside our sparring.

I did save something for when Cas was off at his temple or something, so while Lon was pretending to memorize more trivia from one book, I asked. "What's this about Ophala reporting to Nasher?"

"She provides him with a wide variety of information," Lon admitted, very carefully.

I had to laugh, "Then her operation has been compromised, at least once. That must stick in her craw."

A little pink, Lon said, "Yeah."

"At least we're not the only ones getting pissed off by Lather or these people," I said with a smile. "You and Cas have been an inspiration, and I want to share the annoyance they gave us."

That got me a laugh.

More serious now, I told her, "A mole or enemy in any intelligence operation really sucks."

"I think that may be part of why Tarlon is being rehired, officially as a favor to me, I'm sure," she looked pink again as she said this.

Putting my arms around her, "You really think I care? I sure wasn't anything like some monk, even if you're turning a nice pink right now." Taking a deep breath of her scent, and feeling her shorter hair flow around my fingers, I decided to ask one more question about this forger. "How many names does he have, anyway?" Not that I really cared, I was just enjoying the break from the damn studying.

"Three, depending on his role," Lon admitted, "The forger Estalynde, the street juggler Tarlon, and the dancer Brionathre."

"No name for these shadow-skills?" I wondered, "That seems an interesting omission."

"Shit. No, he doesn't," Lon said, "I don't know. I guess he must have another for that."

"That might be fun to learn, because he's been such a pain, as soon as your lessons are done," saying that right into her ear, I could tell she was tempted. "We need something fun to plan on..."

The first meeting with this Tarlon, ended up being at the _Flagon_. Cas and I were both present and nearby as well. Karnwyr was waiting near the door. They talked by the empty fireplace for a few minutes.

Cas whispered, "He doesn't show as evil."

"So, he's just an ass," I muttered.

_--Karnwyr, keep track of her tonight. I don't want to be much more than a bowshot behind, but not too close._

I told Casavir, "I'm trailing them. Think you can keep up?"

"Not unnoticed," he admitted quietly and not happily.

Lon waved to us and they both disappeared. I finished my ale and left with the pup. We trailed them, mostly through the Docks District, though eventually they'd stopped for a longer period in that graveyard. I moved us closer, as no one else seemed to be active after dark here. No idiots in a cult, this time. Eventually, Karnwyr and I got within eyesight, and I saw the shadows swirling around them.

_--Is she well?_ I asked Karnwyr.

_Yes, we can attack if he bares his teeth_, he assured me.

Nothing happened that I could see from the distance, nor the other nights I followed them either. By the time she was finished with her lessons over the course of a tenday or so, it was less than a tenday before that damned Harvest Ball. Our other lessons were finally slowing, perhaps as I was starting to threaten Sand with pain for every new thing he wanted to add for us to learn.

A couple nights later, and they'd gotten to bed first, and I decided it was a good time for my prank. So this time there were two cold noses against their skin, and their squawks were so funny. Lon swore, and lit the room a bit with that cup again so Cas could see.

They saw two wolves, one of which would have been laughing his ass off. The other, they were probably hearing his amusement already.

I could see that Cas was checking for foes, a good early reaction. Lon was looking at both of us carefully, but I just let my tongue loll out.

Then the light went away.

I could hear the pup still laughing in my head, and Lon snickered.

"You probably didn't realize your eye color is different than Karnwyr's," she said after that.

This must be something new, let's see how it works. I changed into a horsefly and flew out of the darkness, hoping I was traveling in a straight line. Light started to reach my many eyes and I flew right towards her, curious about how she'd react.

Cas must have realized I wasn't a threat, as he was just sitting quietly, and the pup had moved next to him to watch our play.

Lon faded from view, and for a moment I wasn't sure where she was and then I saw shadows swirling or something, over in the corner. So I flew over towards her shadowy form.

Shit, the shadow was far too cold, and I was having trouble even moving my wings. I was much too sensitive to cold and could feel myself falling. A bat... a bat would be better, as I tried to force my sluggish thoughts...

Recovering my flight, I discovered that her shadow I'd just flown into, was not solid. She wasn't even close to here. I fluttered around, even though I could discount the whispy shadow now and knew where she was. She wasn't moving, so I wouldn't hear her footsteps, not that it mattered as a bat. Flying above, I changed again and fell on her, coiling tightly around her several times and tasting her. She was also pleasantly warm after all that. I win.

After a bit, she must have realized that I wasn't going to change back soon, as she got back into bed after a little talk between them. Still a little chilled, I was happy to fall asleep as the bed started reflecting more of their warmth back at me. When I woke later, I was again in my own form, and we were tangled together. Kissing Lon's neck, I went back to sleep; discussing that bout could wait.

Before dawn, I was being shaken awake, and blinked at Casavir.

"I believe we need to discuss these skills, while we still have some privacy," he said even as Lon sat up.

"No one else is nearby," she allowed. "You're lucky I'm not driven berserk by snakes," she added, poking me in the shoulder.

"It'd have worked even better if you were, as others wouldn't care about that, other than to exploit it," I told her.

Cas said musingly, "I suppose this means you have learned to shapechange. What kinds of things can you change into?"

"I don't think I'd want to try to change into anything I haven't seen. And while I can get a little bigger, I can't become something that much bigger than me," I had to smile, before saying, "I tried copying that red dragon, but I only made a little one in the training hall. Some forms are just the forms, some of the weird things they can do, I couldn't. Animal forms are easier to do for me; why would I want to appear to be a kobald or mind flayer? That'd be walking around with a sign saying 'kill me' hanging from me. There's plenty I can do even with animal forms, as I can get as small as I like."

_Vision and sound._

"Yeah, I was getting to that," I said to the pup. "One drawback with many of the simpler creatures is the shifting of how I see the world. Wolf is easy, mostly better hearing and smell. Insects... the faceted eyes throw me off, and sounds just don't sound right sometimes." After what seemed a long moment, I added, "If I really need to get out into the woods, I can now fly out fast."

"We'll get by, if you want to," Lon said, while looking at Cas a second.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, this time I want Lather's ass. Preferably in many pieces." I wasn't going to add that I'd love to acquire one of the legendary soul destroying blades for this, even if it was kind of fitting after what he did to Lon and Cas. Casavir'd get really angry.

After another minute or so, Cas asked, "My lady?"

"Oh, yeah. It seems I missed two skills before in my training. A really minor shadow illusion, and a... shadow familiar. Kind of. The illusion clouded the arrival of his shadows that night, so I didn't know what they were when I found him," she said with a slight grimace.

"Shadow, my lady? I detected no evil," Cas allowed.

With a big sigh and a slight smile, Lon said, "He said it wasn't evil or undead, just shadow-stuff, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. I think she's bright enough, and she can communicate with me. She can't be turned or controlled the way the normal shadows can. He told me that, at least."

"Now that would make an even better spy than changing form," I said, thinking of all the possibilities.

Cas coughed and gave me a slight glare. That didn't bother me, an extra set of intelligent, reliable eyes could be so damned useful.

Warningly, Lon said, "She isn't very... tough, for all she's non-solid. No more a challenge than any of the lesser shadows we fought before. I never could get a consistent answer from Estalynde; if she was destroyed I could either resummon her the next day or after a year. So I don't really want to use her to fight."

Baring my teeth, I said, "But you will."

"Yeah, I will. Estalynde has two of 'em, but he's had his for years, maybe decades," Lon said quietly.

_Pups will need lots of watching,_ came from a complacent Karnwyr.

They both heard that, and their faces got pinker, to my amusement.

Lon said, "Yeah, I thought she'd be good for guarding and for travel. If we'd had that at the keep, some pranks would not have happened."

I was happy she had some more options than before, as did I.

Cas coughed again, and said, "I think there is one more thing to be discussed. I'd been hoping we'd be more finished our training, but there is no time remaining now."

This was odd from him.

Lon asked, "Cas? Time for what?"

"I am worried that there has been no news of Lather," he admitted. "We have no new information about him for perhaps two months, and I feel it is time to seek this information before much longer. We will be amongst many people, rife for attacks..." A longer pause, and he added, "And I fear that those alarmed by Lather and his actions will soon become complacent and disperse. I cannot think of any other reason for such quiet."

I had to admit, "Yeah, lying low or moving operations would be smarter than making yourself a target. I would plan on using these social events, to make sure my targets are less protected, with more idiots running around in circles when I act. Defenders will be spread too thin as well, that's why I really like our new skills. We can't count on any outside help; we learned that the hard way before."

Cas frowned about that, but didn't immediately object. After a moment, he looked at the early morning light just visible out the window.

"Some help we can count on," he said firmly. "The help of our friends and allies. And more importantly, the help of our gods. I plan to begin a vigil later today, to learn if He will provide some guidance about Lather. You're correct, that some of the impetus has faded in the last month, as the threat seems to have faded."

Oh, one of his vigils. I knew he'd gotten help while looking for Lon, but I was still more than a little pissed that it'd been that cryptic. It seemed pointless to harp on it now. Any information on Lather might help.

"The ball's in only five days," Lon said with worry.

"I hope to be recovered in time," he admitted.

Grinning, I said, "We're optional, if you're stuck guarding Nasher for that event. I'm fine with skipping it, as well. It won't be as much fun if I don't get to see you both get pink."

That got me glares from them both, but Cas continued, "Eldride will be visiting and getting tested for her progress for a few days, so today is a good time to start."

"Will you be doing this at the Hall of Justice?" Lon asked with a flat face.

Closing his eyes a moment, Casavir admitted in a low voice, "No, I do not wish to be that far away. If there is an emergency, promise me, my lady, that you will interrupt me. I'm not sure you'd be permitted to do that if I was in a formal chapel." His voice sounded sad, too.

Lon took his hand, and he kissed it after a moment with a faint smile.

Speaking up after a moment, I said, "Have you arranged for an extra room, with uncle Duncan?"

"Yes," Cas said, "Though he said it was only a formality as we've had the only rooms in use for over a month."

"Anything we can do to help?" Lon asked.

With a half-smile, he admitted, "Once I'm finished, I will need rest and food. Elanee has an herb that helps a little, but I've done without before." Another pause, and he added, "It actually will be much like what happened at our wedding vigil, even if that was unexpected. Usually, some rest is needed to even be interested in food and water. I often," here he flushed again, "fall on my face when I get a vision."

I was careful **not** to laugh at that.

"Fine," Lon said, "we move you to a bed or pallet or something, and have food and water close by."

I barked a laugh, "Your shadow should be able to monitor him as well as watch our room while we're out." Speaking to Cas directly, I added, "You'll just do anything to avoid Sand when he's being such a pain."

That got me another glare from him, but then he said, "I should be done with the vigil in about three or four days, at most, including recovery. So I hope to have new information the night before the Ball, to share."

No one had anything else to say, and I'd rather get some more sleep while Cas did his preparations. So I just smiled at him and pulled her down with me and the cover up.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	25. Between the Darkness and the Light

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

I had been grateful when Eldride was undergoing her examinations and Sand's lessons seemed to be reducing in importance, even if not in intensity. Elondra and Bishop had both settled for the most part into their studying, unlike a month ago. They should continue, even if I was absent.

That meant that I could take the time to seek guidance. Once I was sure my student would have appropriate instruction, I decided it was time to speak to my lady and Bishop about my hopes and plans in the morning.

I was surprised to feel a cold nose in my back again, and that certainly woke me from my near sleep. My lady had been nearly dozing in my arms, and she yelped at the same time. Sitting up, I detected no evil, and she lit the room for me to see.

What I saw were two wolves, and I could hear Karnwyr was amused. The obvious implication was that the second was Bishop. They looked much the same, and somehow it was no surprise that he picked a wolf form to try.

Neither of them reacted to the light, and Elondra was looking at both of them carefully.

So this was a challenge, and I waited to see what would happen next. I was surprised to see a sphere of darkness appear around the one wolf. Karnwyr howled some laughter in my head, and jumped up to wait beside me as it became an odd kind of sparring between the two of them.

I saw a second shadow of my lady moving independently, but it was not the cold evil of an undead. Bishop changed form at least twice more, as I believe I heard a bat before he finally wrapped around Elondra as a large snake.

She asked me, "You think that's all? I don't think I could get him off right now without hurting him."

"That certainly doesn't seem called for," I agreed. "Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"No, he's not that tight. Actually, he seems a bit too cool, a bit cooler than the air," she added, looking guilty. "He must have gotten chilled, like I did when I found Estalynde."

"Then he should be fine in the morning," I noted. "Do you think you will be able to sleep?"

Looking downward at his head sleeping just below her chin, Elondra admitted, "I guess. It is kind of an... odd experience." After a long moment as we grew quiet again, she said with a smirk, "Didn't you say he was a snake?"

A little embarrassed, I reminded her, "That certainly wasn't recently."

She laughed, and we carefully kissed, briefly, before retiring again. When I woke before dawn, Bishop was in his own form again. I woke them early as we plainly needed to exchange certain news about their new skills. Once I knew more, I had much to think about; their new skills could be useful in the future, although they both involved possible temptations for abuse.

Karnwyr's eager anticipation of pups was more startling.

Then I informed them of my hopes that a vigil would help guide us, convincing them of the need was not difficult. They settled for a bit more sleep, while I prepared the nearest room for my vigil. Once I was ready to start, I woke and kissed my lady, and then I left to light the candles and begin my meditations.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

I felt much better when I woke on my own in the morning. Casavir was gone, and Lon was still sleeping beside me. Waking her with a long kiss, I asked, "To the Archives today? Cas isn't here to nag us."

"The Vardwins are expecting us later," she said with a grimace.

"Shall I bribe you, or do you wanna bribe me to blow 'em off?" I said with a grin.

Sighing, she asked, "Do you think it'll make much difference? Or do you think I could fake a broken leg for social events?"

"You really think Cas wouldn't heal you? That would ruin the ruse, wouldn't it?" I was trying to not laugh, even if Cas might almost have been willing to try something similar if he was willing to be less truthful.

"How many days have we been practicing these parade steps? I don't think I'll be any more gracious and genteel with one more lesson," Lon said with some exasperation.

"No," I agreed, "You both know the steps, even if you get too worried about screwing up." I paused and added, "As long as I get you close, I don't care... if we dance."

With a chuckle, she said, "Fine with me, I'll see if I can send a note with a runner when we leave. That gives us all day to dig in those records."

"After a little breakfast," I insisted.

After we'd dressed in the newer clothing, including her Nine gear to help us with access, we left the _Flagon_ for the Archives. On the way, Lon told me about the gith they'd fought before in there, and their race to find Shandra Jerro. Quiet, as she often was after Shandra was mentioned, we made it to one of the official city buildings I'd always managed to avoid before.

We were greeted hospitably, and finally got relevant assistance with finding the tax and census rolls of lands considered partially looking to Neverwinter. The shelves and volumes detailing places like Port Llast were bulky. Those covering the trade road towards the Mere and further was smaller and of varying sizes. Some records weren't even in tomes, but loose parchments from times of war.

Hours of sorting and separating items for places in and around the Mere, we thought we had the records that should include both Red Fallow's Watch and West Harbor. Hungry and dusty, I at last found lists of familiar names, including dimly remembered playmates and rivals and their ages. Along with those were a number of other households I didn't really remember. Lon was helping decipher the writing and trace Liesel's family, the only name I could remember on my own.

As the record of seasons and taxes progressed, there was a notation of a fire that burnt the mill-house well outside the village along with a summer cabin, not able to stand up to winters that I faintly remembered. The parents had been identified, and some of the children before burial. There had been six children, and three bodies had not been found by the villagers.

A village of farmers, familiar now from these hours, none of them would have been able to identify the more subtle signs of murder. The fire was convincing, though, as **their** favorite way to remove any evidence of what they'd done in enemy territory.

Frantically, I looked forward in years, and one injured girl had been found by a traveling priest days later, miles away. She had been taken to Waterdeep and never returned, though the villagers never knew what happened to her. The other two names, were of boys, a toddler, and perhaps a nine year old, both assumed dead with their bones destroyed by the fire.

So I have, or did have family. They would not have been burnt if complicit. And a miller, even if only occasional, wouldn't have needed whatever bribe a Luskan would offer. Millers often were the unofficial leaders of small villages. More deaths by the fucking Luskans, people of less importance than a flock of sheep to them.

I could feel myself snarling as I pieced it together. For some reason they wanted me, and the others just got in the way. Just 'cutting a heifer out of the herd...'

Then I realized Lon was holding me tight and humming something. Forcing myself to relax a little, I kissed her hard. Finally, I could relax more, and just held her for a moment.

Lon asked quietly, running her fingers through my hair, "You better now?"

"Yeah, nothing really new, it was the kind of thing I could have almost guessed," I admitted. "I found names, but they still are only familiar to me. They don't feel real to me, still."

"Who were they?" Lon asked quietly into my ear.

"Names, only names now, no matter how much or how little I remember. Looks like it was almost a clean sweep," I said, only barely resisting the urge to crumple the parchments.

With a sigh, she asked, "Did you find out your name?"

"Yeah, it seems by my age, I'm Rillhordt Arnon, second son of Willid and Thilda, formerly with brother Willid, sister Morrary, brother Simonath, sister Gerde, and brother Bertalbert." Before she could prod me more, I added in a carefully neutral, "No, I don't really remember anything more, besides that the youngest I called 'Bertbert' 'cause he was funny. I don't remember any more than that."

"Were there any other candidates?" Lon wondered.

I shook my head, and added, "No, all the other villagers pretty much lived there until it was destroyed."

"I'm sorry," Lon said, "Do you want to start using your birth name again?"

"I don't think so," I admitted, touching the last census list of the household. "I'm not one of them anymore, and I don't think I can go back. It's too late now."

"Shh," Lon told me, "or should I call you wheelbarrow? You can revert, or not. Whatever you want, if it's your name, no one can argue with that."

Shaking my head still, I said, "It wasn't a clean sweep, though. One daughter was taken by a priest to Waterdeep, and the villagers never heard of her again."

Another hug, and Lon said, "So maybe you do have a sister. We'll have to try... do you want to find her?"

"Yeah, I'm still not convinced that was me. I don't really remember much of anything, maybe I was a visitor," I said, looking at all the papers and parchments scattered around the table and even a couple chairs.

"We'll do what we can," my mate said, still close to me, "But I doubt I can travel before midwinter." Then looking at the dimmer small window, she said, "We'd better see if we can get a scribe to copy some of this and hurry back before Sand arrives."

For a small fee, we hired a scribe to copy what I'd found, and I realized we'd never examined the West Harbor records.

We ran back to the Flagon, and Sand was there before us, and straight away began a caustic lecture about our skipping off from our lesson today.

I could feel Lon wilting a little, and spoke up, "Shut up, Sand. It's been a long enough day, and as Cas is not available today, getting them to relax while dancing wasn't going to happen."

"Indeed?" the elf asked, "Perhaps the exercise is not solely about that. Preparing you for dealing with the useless and dilettante has had a short enough timetable. With only four days left, none of you is truly prepared for this. This is not just knowing the rules, customs, and minor scandals. Once you have the right flare you can break most rules with impunity. You can't to have failed to notice that Nevalle breaks many of them himself in regard to his family."

"Shit! Then why have you been drilling us so much? We could have slept the month away," I mocked, sliding my hand around Lon's ass and up her back. At least she wasn't wilting anymore.

Soon after that Neeshka and Grobnar arrived, most of their news was about arrivals and preparations within Blacklake. The only thing that really caught my attention was when Neeshka coughed.

"Uh, this guy working at the _Mask_ told me that he requests meeting me as favor two..." she looked a little puzzled.

Lon went a beet red and charged out of the room, swearing.

_--Pup..._ I asked, and then I told the elf, "We should be back soon. He's an ass."

_She's on a prowl, we will catch up..._

I trotted, fairly sure where she was going, and sure enough I just caught a glimpse of her entering the _Mask_. Once inside the building, I brushed off some of the girls, and watched where the pup was going. Up the stairs, Lon wasn't even in sight, but that didn't matter as she still left her scent behind her.

Up three flights, I reached the end of the dim hallway, and there was no door, no hatch I could see to let Karnwyr and I go further.

_Pack-lady's beyond the wall, not far._

_--You can smell her? Any air vents or cracks?_ I asked, looking for anything like that in the dimness of the attic area.

He sniffed around as I cast my spell, and in another form, I could smell it too, the faintest draft from under a section of the wall.

_Stay here, Karnwyr._

An insect form, the smallest I could think of quickly was a termite, and I made my way through the seeming hallway. I didn't even need to enlarge the path. Once in a larger area, I could feel the floor moving in waves from vibrations of others, and changed back. At the other side of the chamber was Lon and the ass again having a hissing conversation. Lon was pissed, and the ass looked wary.

As they weren't fighting, I went back to my own form and looked for the trigger to let the pup in. When I had, there was only silence.

"I suppose I'll have to convince you of the benefits of my proposition, shadowmate," this Tarlon said with a grin I didn't like towards me. His eye was turning purple nicely already.

"And?" I wondered, scratching Karnwyr's ears.

He settled to sit on the bare floor, and I realized there were too many shadows in the room. Several were still moving.

"Players are moving about the city, and you are ignorant. I can make use of the knowledge and rumors passing through this establishment. A false prick around the ruler doesn't bother me, as I am careful to not do anything to draw the attention of the powers. But you, you need the knowledge that flows through here like water, without the knowledge of others," He said smugly.

Sitting nearby, I brought down Lon to sit beside me on the floor. That idea was sounding useful to me, but I asked, "What's in it for you? Especially if you prefer being unnoticed."

"Ah, the simplest motive of all, greed," he said with a glint I was well familiar with. "For my risk from the hidden agent here, I will get paid well by both you and Ophala, won't I?"

Lon only muttered a curse word, but asked, "Has she approved this? Or are you double dealing?"

"No, no, I am an honest rogue. Otherwise there are just too many stories to keep straight," Tarlon said with a smug grin I was getting suspicious of. Tarlon added with a gleam, "I have discretion in planning this, as long as I keep it believable and enhance the Mask primarily. I might not learn who the mole is, after all."

Having our own secret mole in here would be invaluable. Lon looked a bit worried, but it was too useful to not take advantage of.

"What's your price?" I asked.

His named price per month was high enough, but we could manage it, I thought, for the four months until Midwinter. So I nodded.

"Excellent. I see working with you will be productive and satisfying for all," he said with his grin widening at Lon's grimace. "Now to establish the reasons for our regular communications. I'm sure your dramatic entrance here tonight was enjoyed by all downstairs, and will make excellent gossip in the morning."

Lon paled, and even my stomach sank a bit.

"Come, come! You hurt Ophala's reputation and maybe even her feelings on another visit. I even heard of it while I was only at the _Goose_," Tarlon said chidingly. "That is part of the price for the information. Less information flows here, if all the customers flow away to places like the _Goose_. But a juicy repeating scandal, they will come in droves so they can brag about seeing it happen."

Lon was looking too flat right then, and I wanted to pound his face in, even if we needed his information. I could hear the pup growling as well.

In a flat voice, she said, "We will have to consider it and get back to you."

"That's fine, as long as your entrances are as unsubtle as tonight probably was," Tarlon said, still grinning.

We left the _Mask_, without a word, but the crowd in the public entertainment room hushed when we entered. We were the focus of almost every eye, and Tarlon managed to appear, coming through the same doorway as we had, with his well bruised face looking more disheveled and hastily dressed.

I guess I could have healed him instead.

Partway back to the Flagon, Lon stopped and said, "It's already starting, isn't it? Another scandal, tarring me as a whore. I already had that reaction from a couple of bitches. I don't know who that one was harder on, me or Cas. He doesn't deserve it to happen again, even if just appearances."

Shit, no. We'd have to find another way to get the ass what he wanted. Lon might be able to run it as a scam, might. But Cas... no. Even worse if we tried to keep him out of it.

Pulling her close, "Then the answer is no, and we'll find another way. We'll talk to Cas later, and maybe even the others. But just wait until then."

--- x x ---

_--- Lon_

Leaving Neverwinter after a scene like that would make everything impossible. I was a member of the Nine, Cas had a squire, that scandalous scene in the Moonstone Mask... There were far too many witnesses to Bishop entering most likely, and then our exit with Tarlon playing the almost innocent dancer bystander. This would make Cas's damaged reputation seem like a drop in the lake.

I hugged Bishop close, and felt like I had no alternatives. If it was bad before with those Blacklake bitches, but now? I wanted to weep, but now I was trapped. I couldn't leave now, it might destroy Cas; I would hate it too. I just stood there holding my husband, not quite willing to continue back.

"My dear?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah?" I answered, trying to breathe some calm.

"We could get a room at some festhall, or just sneak back into the _Flagon_," he said with a smirk in his voice.

I sighed heavily, and looked at his face again. He wasn't smirking as much as I'd thought, and I brushed his stubble a moment, before saying, "No, I think I've created enough scandal today."

Looking towards the Docks, he stated, "We'll have to tell Sand, or he's gonna have a fit."

"I'd rather warn Cas first," but I agreed. "We'd better hurry back then, or they might scatter."

"Told him we'd be back soon. If he went off to bed, we can go wake him," Bishop said with a certain glee as we started moving again.

When we got back to the Flagon, everyone was still there, though they were out in the taproom with drinks while Grobnar was playing some music for a very small audience of... eight people. Sand rose as soon as the song was over, and went back into the other room without another word.

"You, young lady, will explain why you charged out like that," he stated with a flat expression.

Oh shit, how it all started tonight, that seemed more trivial now.

"Look, I made a deal to get some training I needed," I admitted after downing about half a mug of stale ale. "The deal was for favors, with the agreed proviso that it wouldn't be morally obnoxious. The way he phrased it today was... more like he wants me to pimp for him, from the way he said it to Neeshka."

Neeshka looked both appalled and a little flattered, "Hells, he could have just asked me. He's kinda cute."

Finishing my ale, I looked around for a pitcher. Keeping my face flat, I explained, "That would be the simple way. But he also wanted me to come visit him with violence in mind for even implying that."

"So, you fell for this trap?" Sand said acidly.

I was not looking at Sand. "Yes, there were several goals: setting up a lucrative informant relationship and enhancing his own reputation within the Mask."

"Made sure to make it seem when we left, that I'd interrupted them and beat him," Bishop added, looking very pissed.

Sand sighed slightly, "So the damage is already done, if there were witnesses. There would have been plenty in early evening at the _Mask_. I warned you, child, the games here are brutal, although I expected the first ploy to come from disgruntled members of the elite."

"They already did, from two bitches who basically accused me of being a slut," I said, closing my eyes. Feeling something touching my hand I opened them again and saw Bishop had a pitcher of ale for me. Filling my mug, I nearly poured it down my throat.

"That is not wise," Sand said acidly.

"If I think about it much right now, you won't get much coherent out of me," I snarled back. "They scurried away when I returned her insult with another. From Nevalle's identification she'd have a grudge. Neeshka, remember Vallis from Fort Locke? She has to be a relative."

Musingly, Sand said, "So the Captain of the Nine is aware of this contretemps? What was his reaction?"

"Pissed, but he's not always been all that helpful, so I'll believe he'll act when I see it," I said.

"If he is acting, we can delay reacting further for a time," Sand told me.

Refilling my mug again, I realized Grobnar was playing a soothing tune, and managed a smile at him. I forced myself to continue, "But his ploy was to elevate himself, the Mask as a place for gawkers to watch the show, and a flashy reason for us to meet regularly privately. It won't matter that the meetings are harmless, the damage is done."

Tail swishing, Neeshka said angrily, "I so do **not** want to meet him. In fact, he obviously needs a smacking."

"Neeshka," I said with a slight smile and a small hiccup, "He's a rogue, and possibly as far above my skills as you are. Plus he has two shadow familiars as spies and guards. Why do you think I was even considering the plan before the rest of his game was revealed?"

"This makes it indeed a particularly annoying dilemma," Sand muttered, thinking about it. "The _Mask_ is a hive of rumor and information brokering, even now."

"I have more about that," Neeshka piped in, "but when we're done with the jerk."

"Even worse," I admitted, "there is already evidence that there is probably an enemy agent in place there."

Bishop growled, "So the information could be critical, and he has Lon over a barrel." As soon as he said this, he got more enraged, pulling me close and gripping me almost painfully.

My temper was already iffy, and I finished the pitcher. I could hear the pup howling for us, even if only we could.

Feeling bitter, I added, "Ophala is aware of this, and has tacitly approved."

"By this it seems you have known of the information flow for some time, Commander..." Sand said, caustic again.

"Oh, she's Nasher's spymaster or the like, and has an unknown mole in her operation," I said, waving my hand. "and 'M not supposed to tell anyone, but I don't really give a flying fuck right now."

"So this... person is expecting you to make yourself into an ongoing scandal for his profit and cover for information exchange?" Grobnar asked, in disbelief. "But he has his own spies, unimpeachable sources for gaining information and this mean plan for giving it? What good does this do? Surely there would be another way to make the exchange?"

"Sure, there has to be, but he's a bastard," Bishop said, his voice almost gutteral.

"Do you have a deadline for this offer?" Grobnar asked quietly.

Biting my lip, I told them, "Not really, the first condition of agreeing to his terms is a similarly scandalous meeting. It seems he still wants to enhance his worth and exclusivity..."

"Still?" Neeshka wondered, her eyes disbelieving.

"Yeah, he wanted me to play client to him while he was at the _Goose_," I said carefully.

She grimaced and said, "So that's why you didn't want to go there. Ouch."

"So, what did you learn from him?" Sand asked briskly.

"Well, I have a shadow familiar and a small illusion, neither of which I had before." With a tight smile, I added, "But mine are only imitations of what he can make his do. If he had more ambition, he'd be spymaster somewhere himself."

"Yes," Sand said with some consideration, "That would make a an excellent basis for gathering secrets. I will have to consider your options, as you do not need any further scandal from so-called allies."

"I think I might be able to explain part of this," Neeshka said, looking worried. "The _Mask_ is not the hive of rumor it once was, even a year ago. While it has more people than here at the _Flagon_, they have nowhere near the traffic they had on Greengrass. I haven't been there very often to gamble lately, it's so slow."

"Hmm, if that is the center of the web," Sand allowed, "The drop in customers reduces both the quantity and quality of information to provide Lord Nasher, as well as reduces the occasions for discreet information transfer. This would explain attempts to attract customers at any cost."

"Again with the worse," Neeshka added. "There's a very good reason for places being thin of customers lately. The _Silent Goose_ is cooking the prices far lower than everywhere else for all their services. I noticed that the coins people were winning were odd, but they assayed at the proper value. Even if I never saw coins like these before. But every game has a ringer to help throw the games for the customers. They are taking in a lot of money from all the entertainments, but not as much as they're paying out."

"Talon complained bitterly about how little he was making there," I agreed, with casting around for another drink, "He wasn't making anything on tips as the prices were low, even if traffic was high. But everywhere else had few customers..."

"Unfortunately," Sand stated, "cheating to benefit the customer, is not illegal. But this is affecting establishments like Duncan's whose associations with politics is slight, as much as places like the _Mask_ which are hotbeds of rumor. A new information nexus has more implications which are disturbing as well, we do not know who is filtering through the resulting facts."

"Maybe, I'm feeling paranoid, but I wonder if our living here is a factor. Are there any other places as close to the _Goose_?" I wondered, feeling guilty.

Looking sad, Neeshka shook her head and said, "No, the _Flagon_ is possibly the closest and worst affected."

"I believe we should stay away from the _Goose_, then," Grobnar said firmly. "Giving away services and gambling like this is very expensive, and after four months I wonder how long it can be kept up. We can spread at least part of these deductions to other bards and inns, so they are warned and prepared."

"We must still be careful, as to not fermenting a riot," Sand pointed out. "So, it seems our immediate concerns are the spy and finding the purpose of the _Goose_ without contributing there. And you, Commander, need to pour yourself into bed."

The last was as disapproving as any words in the last months, so I made a rude gesture at him.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	26. Whatever Happened to Lather?

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

The others left soon after that, while Lon looked inside the pitcher again, humming. I would have had more fun getting plastered as well, but... I was more worried than I would admit to anyone but the pup.

He was quiet as well.

Once we were alone, I said with a grin when Lon carefully stood up, "Now this is a change. You drunk, and me sober. You able to walk upstairs?"

With a challenged glint in her eye, she did a forward roll with the pitcher still in her hand, and then poured the last of the ale into her mouth. While she was standing a little too straight to prove her control, I took the pitcher from her hand and checked the room one last time. Lon stepped closer with a grin on her face, looking smug.

With a grin of my own, I threw her over my shoulder. First she hit my backside, and then ripped an impressive belch before getting very still. The booze was still hitting her.

"That's better," I told her, "You're gonna have to be careful if you don't want to start speculation that you don't want me anymore, or Cas either."

"Gods, no," she said in a mutter, before looking for the edges of my fine feathers.

That was very distracting as I carried her through the nearly empty taproom, confirmed by a giggle from her and laughter from Karnwyr. On the way upwards, I toyed with the idea of sobering her up, but I'd missed the giggling for too long now. She insisted we check on Cas for a moment, but he was praying like some paladin statue.

In our room was more giggling and laughter, even if there was sometimes an edge I didn't like. But she went to sleep fairly quickly, and I soon slept as well.

I woke Lon at dawn, wondering how much of a hangover she'd have. Other than a pinched look about her eyes and being a little quiet, she seemed fine.

"Back to the Archives with those Oghmites in veils?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess. Don't wanna really go out as this rumor spreads," she admitted, "the people in the Archives don't seem to get out much."

"If it ain't written down, they don't seem to care about it," I said with a grin. "I think I like that, lately."

The Archives and the priests and scribes who seemed to live there were unchanged, none of them seemed to care much, beyond being excited that one of the Nine was present. The scribe we'd hired actually apologized that he hadn't finished yet.

But today was another day to try to track the past. No one had moved the West Harbor records yet from where we'd left them yesterday, and in a few minutes the scribe came in and began copying the information on those who might have been my birth family.

"I'm not even sure if I want to know," Lon whispered, looking at the stack in front of us.

"How often does it look like we'll have the chance to do this?" I suggested. "We should find out what we can before some deranged planar decides to eat these records."

She smiled and nodded, when I'd hoped for a quip.

Looking over the rolls of people in her home village, I realized how small West Harbor had been. There's been probably twice as many in the rolls of Red Fallow's. West Harbor didn't even have the small inn I remembered from my own childhood. Some records were a bit more consistent, from the births and deaths recorded by the Brother Merring. Working backwards, we found the arrival of the mage Tarmas well over ten years ago.

Elondra, ward of Daeghun was recorded each year in neat writing, along with a few other names now familiar from her stories. When we were back far enough we found the notations for a large death toll after a battle.

The villagers were never told anything about who was fighting, or why. Only what some of them observed of the fighting. Someone, presumably Daeghun, tracked the departure of some surviving uniforms in the direction of Neverwinter. The survivors were trying to recover and heal and rebuild after the asses from the city couldn't even bother to help.

Just charging off again, making me pissed for these locusts' victims. Merring noted the death of Esmerelle Whyntll, mage alchemist, along with Shayla Farlong, complete with a question mark to say her last name was unsure. Lon had been among the worst injured of the survivors; most had fled, or died. From the deaths they'd lost nearly as many as survived. Checking the counts the previous season, more must have plain fled to other, safer, places.

Still estimating the numbers in my head, Lon was staring at the census count for the previous year, noting both herself and her mother noted as living in a different building than Daeghun. The previous year still showed them both, but in the previous year was noted Esmerelle, as making a long term visit with friends. The year before that listed only Daeghun and Shayla.

With a sigh, Lon said, "I was hoping there might be something like, 'Esmerelle, widow of Nedd Whyntll' in the census."

"It did say she was a mage of some kind, and that's new, right?" I said.

"Think we'll find out anything useful about Casavir?" Lon asked, changing the topic.

"Nah. Not much beyond his name and existence," I had to smile. "I'd bet the juicy files are internal to the Hall of Justice, and they won't let us at 'em."

We did check, and of course, the tome covering the residents of the Hall of Justice were complete and had some familiar names, including Cas and Troi, and the ass who'd been there only one year. Throughout Cas's residence, he had no further name, and had first had 'foundling' appended to his name. Not that I doubted his tale, but I was sure they knew more than he did. Other than the fact that he was taken in when he was quite definitely four and a half years old, there wasn't really anything new.

By this time the scribe had finished and presented me with the names and scant records of the dead family of Red Fallow's Watch. I was still looking at the notes, when my stomach rumbled, making my mate's eyes twinkle.

--- x x ---

_--- Lon_

I'd been wondering whose stomach would complain first, but he'd been strangely intent while we were getting dusty from the old records, so I hadn't said anything. Then I could barely resist saying something, even if Bishop's glare at Karnwyr said he was getting teased anyway.

Our digging hadn't taken as long today, so it was still early afternoon when we left the Archives. I didn't think we'd be back, as we hadn't really found much for Cas or myself. My mother was probably not one of the club here, or Sand would have reacted more to her name or mine. That left finding a way to get into the records of the Hall of Justice, not something done lightly, or in haste. Finding a legitimate reason would be better, even if slower.

We stopped at some tavern that Bishop said had good food, even if I had only visited it on Watch business a few times. One of the wenches looked at us in a way I didn't like, but I was going to have to ignore it.

That made me realize I would have to speak to Nevalle and probably Nasher about the fiasco last night. So I mentioned to Bishop, "I suspect I should report to Nevalle about the _Goose_ and impending scandal."

He looked pissed at that prospect, but didn't object to the idea, so we left for Castle Never. It was a hot day for this close to Harvesttide, and the cooler air inside the castle was a relief.

Nasher was having audiences, in one of the 'smaller' formal chambers, and looking a trifle bored. Nevalle wasn't with him today, but Valga was. She looked less bored.

Moving on, with only a nod to them, I checked the Nine's room, and Nevalle wasn't there either. Neither was there any note saying where he was, so he must have been off duty. I hadn't been sure he ever was away like this, once I'd half thought he'd been poured into his armor when created, like some construct.

Karnwyr was amused, even if he was staying close to Bishop right now. I was trying to decide if we should wait here or in the audience chamber for Nasher, when Bell arrived.

"Whyntll, are you interested in the club, or were you just being polite?" he asked.

"It might be fun once in a while, but I doubt I'd have time in the next few months," I admitted carefully. That they were determinedly against social pressure was a good thing, even aside from letting Neeshka in. "I might need in, just to get Ellon sometimes, from what you said," I finished with a grin.

Smiling wickedly as well, his second admitted, "If if was business of the Nine, there are almost no places in the city you cannot go."

"Where would those be?" I wondered.

"Mostly sanctuaries of a few neutral temples who are not... as cooperative as they perhaps should be, like Silvanus'. Or places which are embassies or are a bit too violent about their privacy like the Cloaktower." Bell's voice hardened when he added, "In emergencies, they are not barred either, and we'll soothe their wounded sensibilities later."

I nodded, wondering if I'd gotten any better at bluffing since the war, and deciding not.

"Why did you report today?" Bell asked, "I understand your next time to report isn't for another two days."

Reminded, I had to swallow before starting, "We realized a possibly dangerous development last night. The new place down in the docks is undercutting and drawing the crowds away from other entertainments, which didn't seem that important overall. But this place is not just being more exciting and a bit cheaper, they are cheating the games in the customers' favor to keep 'em coming."

Bishop interrupted, "And in favor of survival, places like the _Mask_ are shifting their operations to be more predatory..."

"Ah, so that explains part of a rumor I heard at my aunt's little party," Nevalle said with an edge of anger, as he entered the room.

"That wasn't what it appeared!" Flushing, I said, "I was meeting a contact about an unfinished deal. I don't know how much Ophala knows about the whole thing, but the staging of a... business proposal was a bit out of character as well. He usually isn't that obnoxious."

"You've dealt with this festhall dancer before?" Nevalle asked, looking shocked.

"He's not quite a friend," I admitted, "but he taught me some unusual shadowy skills during the war, and the last ones recently. Before, I would have said he was mostly harmless. The problem is the deal may be too much to refuse."

"What is this deal? While we have done things for the city that are not lawful, they are not to be done lightly, nor without council," Nevalle stated, looking to be growing angry again.

Might as well summarize it all, as it was far less damaging than the rumors will be.

"Ophala pretty much admitted a bit back, after checking her own records of a former staff member, that they'd been doctored to remove him. Bringing him back, to resume whatever obstacle he was to the probable mole was the plan, I think," I explained.

Growling, Bishop added, "This is the asshole who staged that scene, using how he knew Lon and the high-price customers in the _Mask._"

Bell was looking a little puzzled, so Nevalle said flatly, "The juicy gossip is that Lord Bishop hauled Whyntll out of an assignation in the Mask, leaving the fest-boy somewhat damaged."

"I did that to him, well before Bishop caught up, as he sent a... taunt through a friend of mine," I admitted. "But the alarming thing, was that he claimed to have Ophala's approval for the deal." After another breath, I explained, "The deal was for gossip flowing out of the Mask, through him, in a path the mole would not be able to observe. The delivery would be during these scandalous playlets."

"Made more profitable, by the increasing crowds to try to catch the show in person," Bishop grated.

"Ophala does not actually need to make a profit," Nevalle stated, "And she has been the soul of discretion for many years. Whyntll, for the record, you are not to accept this deal until I speak with her about this."

Bishop was still snarling, but I was almost glad to have another reason to refuse.

"This does seem odd," Bell agreed, "but I can't say I like this ripple effect from a new establishment in the docks. I'd noticed _Berth's Club_ and _Gold's Keep_ were quieter of late, but I thought it was just the summer heat."

"Neeshka told me it was affecting most places," I added, "And there's been almost no customers at all at the Flagon for most of our stay this time."

"What about the _Leather Apron_, Bell?" Nevalle asked.

Bell said, "Perhaps a little slower in the gambling room, but I don't really go there for that, and neither do most of the other members. I'm sure they can find a room to put you up in again if your aunt Berril is a problem this fall." He finished with the nasty grin of an old joke.

Nevalle looked pained, but said, "I wonder how many other establishments, either officially or unofficially, are panicking if they are under this kind of pressure? Giving away money and services is not illegal, but there must be a reason. I may have to speak to the Treasury if it continues, as this ripple effect will affect all of the taverns, inns, and other places of entertainment if this continues. And what will they do as a result?"

There was a few moments of silence as I wondered what he had in mind.

"Whyntll, I think I will be amending your duty schedule because of this, plan on attending the Harvesttide ball," Nevalle said just before we left.

Once out of the castle, I let my annoyance show with an assortment of curse words.

Bishop stopped me, and pulled me close for some kissing in the afternoon shade, by the rise to go over the Dolphin bridge. "Don't really want you hot and bothered by asses like that. You'll be fine, it's not like you can't dump 'em on their asses if they get too bad." He looked around and added with a sly look, "We can go swimming, and give 'em something to disapprove of, especially Pameran."

That did sound like fun, and I nodded, still enjoying the simple feel of holding him with my eyes still shut from the afternoon glare. Then I was realized I was being picked up as much as being pulled really close. Sighing a little, I was further surprised to realize I was moving through the air and falling. Opening my eyes and hearing his laughter, I saw I was about to hit the water.

I did, and it must have been a big splash as I'd been trying to turn in midair and not yell my surprise. Looking up, I could see the Dolphin bridge was quite impressive from the water level, too. But despite my push off the bottom to get air, I couldn't swim quite well enough to make any progress and felt like I was sinking. I really didn't want to lose my chain shirt which was my biggest weight. If I did, I'd make him figure out how to retrieve it from the muck...

Concentrating as I began to sink, I took a 'step to the shadowed ledge above the waterline, and took a breath of air, coughing out some water.

Bishop appeared next to me and was still annoyingly dry, and I resisted the childish urge to push him in. "It would be nicer if I wasn't weighed down by armor."

"But now you know you can do it," he said smugly. "Come on, let's stuff our things into your bag, and get back into the water."

After a glare at him, that's just what we did. While the water wasn't really any cooler than the air, it still felt good. I guess we should've gone closer to the places where ocean water mingled with river water and was cooler. That explained why there weren't any other swimmers at this bridge. Even so, we splashed and wrestled and got a bit muddy, sinking down into the water a few times.

It felt good.

After a while we climbed out of the river, and slogged our way all the way back to the Flagon. We didn't even leave too many mud smears on our way by my uncle, even if we got a few glares from him. Back in our room, more muddy water was compressed out of the fabrics and all over the floor as we started to undress, making me briefly relieved that Pameran must have left for the day. I didn't look forward to the scold.

I could feel some more water and probably muck dripping down my head, and glared at Bishop, but he only seized me and pulled me close, with a chuckle.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I had settled into my prayers quickly this time. While I had less of a problem setting aside my problems and fears than I had for other vigils, our lives seemed to hold my attention. Before, my vigils were only colored by and concerned with my duty. Even my last one, hoping to find my lady's location, hopes, and only hopes were present to distract me. I didn't have much then beyond my duties and worries.

Now? Now I'd had my lady's love for months. No, it's been over a year now. Thinking on that, it was nearly a year since our less formal handfasting back at the Keep. And despite a slight worry about his sincerity at the time, Bishop had been... faithful. That was a wonder in its own right, and I gave thanks again to the Morninglord, Shiallia, and Tyr that he was no longer the man I'd first met and hated.

And my lady? I could feel my smile as I remembered her eyes, the taste of her lips, and feel of her in my arms. Just the light of her smile made my days sunny, and we shared more than smiles.

After a time, I remembered that I needed more focus and retrained my thoughts to my prayers and concerns about our autumn duties and our missing foe, Lather. The hours passed and light changed, the smell of the candle burning was only a memory as I thought and prayed.

Even with my care, my thoughts still drifted to my family: my wife and brother. We were still feeling our way, as we had no model to help us in our marriage. I had even less for dealing with and treating with one turning away from evil, even if he had been already sliding over that precipice. We were taught far more about smiting and spurning, and far less about dealing with them as changing and growing. My lady had had some darker times, even as I had, but we recovered with help from our friends. How many others might be saved if more had friends to prevent those slides beyond the point of no return? Then also came the more difficult knowing if that point had been crossed. Elondra had been right about Bishop, and wrong about Qara. She may have even once had hopes for Ammon Jerro, as well. He had more than proven his ruthlessness before we met him over Shandra's body.

We should count our victories, though, both large and small, and rejoice in them. We had a family, of four if you included Karnwyr. Hopefully, we would be as blessed with children in the future. I was coming to suspect that would be, in its time, with the eagerness the pup was displaying, and I found myself smiling at the entire idea of Bishop and the chains of parenthood.

After I wrenched my thoughts back to my hopes for this vigil and learning what He would offer about Lather and his plans. As usually happened, the light finally seemed to fade and time stretched out as I could feel the warmth from His blessing.

I was a little lightheaded as a vision formed before my eyes...

_Standing on a low rise by a stream, it was a fresh and breezy autumn day, with a slight nip in the air. The Keep was clearly visible, only a walk away. A gust of breeze, and milkweed pods let loose dozens of silks and seeds to swirl in the breeze along the clear patch in the dirt. They swirled in patterns from the plants and lay of the land, even as they passed though a shadow where some grew darker. A handful of corpse flies flew amongst them._

_Even as the breeze ended, another rose, and some of the seed silks skittered along the edge of the shadow, making me uneasy. The many dozens of softly colored silks floated a little further, and into a ditch leading towards the stream. From that ditch more corpse flies flew upward, and looking downward I saw a bleached skull with more flies around it, and knew it was Lather's._

_He has been dead for some time, and was no longer a threat. The larger threats now were his allies, unnamed and unwitnessed. As the vision began to fade the corpse flies became wasps and several other forms in rapid succession as one fly seemed to be directing the others and many of the silks were consumed._

I woke from my vision, with my face still stinging, and an unintended swear word already free from my lips.

Sitting upright, I was not as exhausted as I sometimes was, and found I could even stand. I wasn't sure how long I'd been deep in prayer, but it seemed to be daytime, so I exited to return and sleep in our own room.

Opening the door, I saw they were present and embracing, even if covered with muddy streaks and water was dripping on the floor.

My lips quirking into a smile, I said, "There really should have to be a less muddy way for you to entertain yourselves while I was occupied."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta readers, who've been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	27. Infection

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I was already smiling when I wrung some of the remaining muddy water onto Lon's head. But Lon wasn't thinking about some crap now, even if she was glaring at me again. Annoyed, but not really angry, she didn't resist when I pulled her close for some kisses, still dripping and squelching bits of the muddy water.

Then I heard Cas's voice, with even a smile in it. Looking over, he was leaning against the doorway with a slight smile, and I could feel my face had warmed a little. With a quick last squeeze, Lon launched herself at him, and he wobbled for a moment as they kissed.

With a chance so rarely offered, when they separated I said with a grin, "I always thought you were a dirtier paladin than you seemed. Look at you now..." I finished, shaking my head, while they flushed this time.

With Lon pulling him into our room, Cas caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and saw he was now quite streaked and muddy like us. Then they embraced me, and after a moment, I realized Lon was supporting more of his weight than it had seemed, and he was plainly exhausted if he was allowing that.

We got him into bed, and I brought the water and food we had readied back into our room, after getting the few other things he'd left in the other. By the time Cas'd had a little water and a few bites, he'd fallen asleep.

More annoying was the return of Pameran before sunset, distressed about the mud. Too bad. I wasn't about to miss chances like that one.

In the evening, while Cas was deeply asleep, Lon studied more. I pretended to, but found myself wondering about Morrary and how Bertbert might have grown.

_Pups die, just as any members of the pack can._ Karnwyr interrupted my thoughts.

_--Yeah, but this wasn't some accident, like a lightning strike from a storm or drowning. Nor even for some kind of predator hunting or a bounty. It's just stupid._

_Stupid hunters die just like prey. What do you hunt?_

_--Lather and any of his 'friends.' We're not their prey... _I was baring my teeth, I was so pissed.

_Killing a diseased lion protects the pack and their pups, even if the lion disappears in the high mountains with its tentacles. The pack has a good range, and will do well once the interlopers are driven off._

I had to smile at that, simpler than all these social rules, even if not wrong. _--I wish these assholes would just leave us alone._

_Stupid._

_--Yeah._

Cas woke us early, apparently done with his prayers sooner than normal, asking, "How many days do we have left? When are we meeting Sand and the others again? One of the clearer things I learned was that Lather is dead, and permanently so."

That both woke me and pissed me off, "Damn it, I really wanted to kill him!" I think I snarled while sitting up.

Lon said more glumly, "Two days until the Harvest Ball, and from what Nevalle said yesterday, I'm likely to be a guest now, and not a guard."

Looking concerned at her response, Cas said, "I see we all have news." After another moment, he looked first at me and then at Lon as we blinked away the last of our sleep. Deciding something, he pulled her up into an embrace, asking her only, "What happened?"

More brightly, Lon said, "We went to the Archives yesterday, and got a little new information..."

"I learned more the day before," I admitted, "If we tracked the right family, I may have a surviving sister. In Waterdeep."

With a happy smile, Cas said, "Congratulations. We should travel there as soon as we can, to find out."

He was pleased for me, startling me out of my ambivalence, "Sure."

"We hurried back here to meet with everyone," Lon said, her smile absent. "Tarlon sent a... rude message through Neeshka, and I went to call him on it."

After a long moment of silence, I added, "Immediately. He was bruising as he should when I caught up. He had a proposal for providing information to us that comes though the Mask. It's a little pricey, but could make a difference, and would get to us directly, more quickly than if we get it third-hand."

Lon interjected, "Ophala was approving of this side channel."

Cas looked relieved a little, at that.

Far less pleased at the next, than at the high payment, I continued into the growing heavy silence, "The sucker punch was the way he wants to trade this information. Our entrance into and out of the Mask was... planned to make Lon and me look bad to entertain the crowd. To attract them to the Mask and dickhead. To raise a scandal around her," I finished, growling my anger.

His arm around Lon now, Cas looked angry. She looked nauseous.

Whispering she said, "It's already begun spreading, as our exit was not sneaky enough."

"This so-called deal will be canceled. No information is worth this much lies, manipulation, and pain," Casavir said, his voice deepening.

"Holding off was Sand's suggestion, too," Lon admitted, still looking ill.

"He is correct," Casavir said, pulling us both into an embrace. "We will not defeat those like Lather, by becoming as they. Did you confirm this with Ophala?"

"No, I was too pissed," I told him, sitting back. "We got back here and told the others about it."

"The bitches we ran into near the Castle came up as well," Lon said, "and when I spoke to Nevalle about this yesterday, he identified the one as probably a relative of an officer named Vallis. **He** was tried and executed after we freed his superior, revealing Vallis' crimes against travelers and dereliction of his duty. No one could really tell how many people like Neeshka were captured and killed for their profit."

"So he was tried, and paid the price," Cas said with some satisfaction. "Though some would want to hold others responsible for his sins."

"That does explain why she would hate you," I muttered.

"Sand is also considering options about this," Lon said. "Neeshka also realized that the new place, the _Silent Goose_, is deliberately drawing off custom, away from taverns, festhalls, and gambling halls... even cheating to do so."

"Drawing the secrets there instead of the _Mask_, hampering the spymistress Ophala," I said, wanting to spit, "Maybe even to strike at us through Duncan... and probably other things we don't know yet."

"Spymistress?" Cas asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Lon admitted, looking embarrassed, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I was so ticked."

"She was half drunk, by that time as well," I said with a grin.

Shaking her head, she said, "I wasn't that drunk. I knew, and I didn't care. But that was what made Tarlon's deal so tempting, someone there is compromised. He was ousted by whoever it was, so information through him should be safer."

Shaking his head again, Cas said, "Nonetheless, being ousted by someone untrustworthy doesn't make him reliable."

"And whoever is backing the _Goose_ must be nearly throwing away the money after four months of luring in customers. How long can they keep it up?" I wondered. "They want something."

"Maybe several things," Lon muttered. "Destroying the effectiveness of Nasher's spying and counterspying, just opens the potential backers to too many. Not even counting Lather's hounding of us."

"That does indicate at least two plots in motion," came from Cas, plainly thinking.

"Those are all we have clear sign for... now," I allowed with a snarl, as I was getting pissed again. Luskans had lots of money.

Looking at both Lon and I for a moment, Cas asked, "This was the day I started my vigil. Did anything happen on the second?"

Rubbing my back a little, Lon told him, "We went back to the Archives, but didn't learn as many useful things. My mother had been in West Harbor longer than anyone mentioned, and was either an active mage or supplier of components. Then I reported in to Nevalle, who was displeased enough with the budding scandal to say my duty assignments were likely to change. He was going to speak to his aunt."

With a smile, I reminded her, "Looks like that one thinks you should be in one of the clubs." Poking her about this was getting to be more fun.

Flushing slightly, Lon was irritated when she said, "Don't need a club to hide from relatives or nobility, all I have to do is live here in the Docks. I did tell Nevalle and Bell about the problems with the _Goose_ and how they're affecting the city."

"Yeah, and Nevalle arrived and told her not to deal. With you now, that's four of us to tell her that," I finished with a grin.

Lon grimaced, and protested, "It seems you all think I can't control my temper. Dunno why, when I never threw a bucket of water at you two on campaign."

"You're the one who went charging off and bruised him, when Neeshka delivered his message," I reminded her. "You went for the bait."

Her mouth closing with a snap, I got a nasty glare for that. It was true though, so I just smiled at her.

"Anything else?" Cas asked.

"We went swimming, and you came out before we'd gotten out of our muddy things. What did you learn?" I asked Cas.

With a sigh, he said, "The most important thing I learned is that Lather is dead, and permanently so. His threat did not end with him. Some of my vision is related to our time with our new peers, I think, and the threat will fall here in Neverwinter. I cannot leave."

That didn't surprise me. But someone else was backing Lather when he was at our throats, and I wanted them dead, too. Something else I wanted to do today, without Lon or Cas interfering. "What for today?" I asked them.

"I need to collect Eldride at the temple," Casavir said.

"Sand might be expecting us to have another practice dancing session..." Lon said unhappily.

"Just you two," I told them, enjoying myself. "I'm not one of the those who still fumble and flush..." This should give me my time, so I added, "I'm going out with the pup."

They both looked cross, but neither objected. After he picked up his apprentice, we sparred at his temple. I left without them after a while.

Once outside the _Mask_, I considered my options.

_Enjoy your hunt._

I had just decided I couldn't take him inside with me. _--Sorry, pup._

With no other comments he left the area, and I thought he was pleased even if he didn't say anything more. The important thing was catching Tarlon with his guard down, and quickly, before he could rally his shadows. At least I had a better idea how to handle them between the war and that bout with Lon.

Casting my polymorph, I flew upward and into one of the upper floor open shutters. Some woman was sleeping, likely a musician by the types of instruments I saw as a bird. Changing forms, I scouted the upper floor and the few rooms tucked under the eaves. One of the smaller, dimmer ones had this Tarlon, sleeping. I did see one of the shadows, keeping watch, I guess, but it didn't react to me in my brief intrusions in small animal form.

I didn't like that the other one was missing.

So, I changed back to my own form briefly in another dark and quiet nook, and finished my preparations. Returning to his room as a fly, in my own form I threw him against the wall.

The shadow touched me, but I knew what that meant and slashed at it a few times and it retreated. My blade was glowing with magic, and much more and it would be 'dead.' I expected that, and put the blade against the still groggy ass's throat.

"You tell the other one not to bother me, or I'll destroy it," I growled at him. "I've killed hundreds of those things, one or two isn't much of a threat."

He was bruising nicely from meeting the wall, but was alert enough now, "Ah, the noble hero, here to avenge the lady fair."

"You got the wrong one at your throat, ass. I'm not the hero and I'm here for something else completely," I told him with a smile. Not a smile my pack would see again.

He tried to break away, took a step and seemed surprised when he was still here. Meeting the wall again, I flung him back on the bed and tied his leg to the bed. No more stepping. Now he looked alarmed, as he should.

As I expected, he wasn't much of a fighter. I surely would not have too much time for this.

"You like being the pretty boy, and I don't care about that. But you do... we get any interruptions too quick and you won't be as pretty. That only takes seconds, and I will before I exit," I told him in a whisper.

"Wh...what do you want?" Tarlon asked, trying to eye my blade and its glow against his skin.

No shadow right now.

"You are going to tell me some things you know. You talk well enough and you can keep your pretty face. If not, we'll see how many customers you'll attract looking more like a half-orc. No further harm, 's long as you play nice," I told him with another smile.

Perhaps a bit more reassured than he should be, he asked, "What do you want to know?"

"What put it into your little pea brain to extort a favor for the tiefling, instead of just propositioning her?" I growled, as that seemed the start of this thing.

He blinked in surprise at that question, clearly expecting a different one, "I..." He stopped, and looked frustrated for a moment. "I don't know. I proposition dozens a day, many far less attractive than her."

I let him think. This vagueness spoke of something else in motion. Planned lies come so much faster.

More strongly now, Tarlon said, "I don't know. It just came to me when I was out... shopping. She visits here every tenday or so, and I knew she would again..."

"And that so-called deal? Does Ophala here even know about it?" I said, forcing him to focus again on now.

"Yes, of course," he protested. "I'm not..."

Putting the side of my blade closer against him again, I told him, "Focus, you ass. Who came up with the deal? Who dreamed up the exchange?"

Growling back, "I'm not at all happy about this either! I don't like having holes in my memory, of being someone else's pawn!"

That rang true enough and I stepped back, sheathing my blade.

Rubbing his neck, where there was only the slightest touch of blood, he added, "The deal was Ophala's, the exchange came from nowhere... and was really stupid."

"But you didn't seem to realize that before, and this reeks of controlling magics," I told him.

"I know that! I don't like catching that kind of attention. No one usually cares what people like me do, just about people with money, power, and fame. I told her that, long ago..." he ended up muttering.

"Well now, guess you're wrong about that, if someone wanted to control you and use you," I said grinning. "Some things can't be hidden from, no matter how slippery you think you are."

After some muttering I didn't understand, Tarlon asked quietly, "What do you want now?"

"Think very carefully, where were you... shopping when these ideas came to you?" I didn't care about anything shady he was doing.

His eyes confused again for an instant, I smacked him, and got a sullen glare.

"You were losing it again, I think perhaps we need you to speak with your boss after this. But where?" I growled, right in his face.

This time his eyes were angry and focused, "At this fabrics warehouse, late night where I acquired some lovely fabrics from Calimsham and other ports!"

"How close was this warehouse to the _Goose_?" I insisted.

His anger faded a little, and he admitted, "Not even a stone's throw. Damn."

I untied him, and we went downstairs to where Ophala had a workroom. I was a small rodent so my visit would not be generally known. Explanations and dispelling the last of the controls took some time, but someone, in or near the _Goose_ was the source of that part of the deal, the stupid part.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

Stirring briefly in the middle of the night, I had seen my lady cuddled against me and Bishop asleep beyond. There was some water next to the bed, and I took a few sips before sleeping again, content.

I had woken well before dawn, refreshed, much more rested than was usual after one of my vigils. I considered this after my prayers the next morning while they still slept. This possibly was another way the solo road was not what I had now. Most of my other vigils had scant, impersonal care afterwards. Neeshka's care had been a surprise, and this better.

Exchanging news became alarming, between the events at the _Mask_ and the possible menace at the _Goose_. Nothing we knew of at the _Goose_ was necessarily illegal or immoral, but it was breaking the... customs of those kinds of establishments. The only good part of that news was that we now knew where to focus more of our attention.

We went to the Hall of Justice fairly early, Eldride was still sparring with other trainees when we arrived.

She soon joined us in the hall where we were sparring, and asked as soon as I was free, "Were you successful, sir?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I will report the results before we leave here today, and I suspect Sand will want to analyze it tonight as well. In summary, though, something dark is here in the city still, even though Lather is very dead."

Once we were finished for the day, Bishop really was not interested in meeting with Ivarr or any others here and left us, quickly, with Karnwyr. My lady and I crossed to the more formal parts of the temple, with Eldride following us.

To my surprise, Judge Oleff had returned to the city and was with Father Ivarr.

"Casavir, it is good to see that you have truly become one of the flock once more," he said in that stern voice I remembered so well.

I found myself straightening, and said, "Reverend Oleff, I am glad you have returned."

"I understand you had planned a vigil for guidance on the problems from this dark imposter, who seemed one of the Nine?" he asked.

"Yes," I reported. "I was blessed with a vision that he was dead, though the rest of the vision was more indeterminate."

Elondra had taken my hand, and I glanced down at her briefly to see her smile at me.

"Ah, yes. Congratulations on your wedding," Oleff said, it somewhat neutrally.

"Thank you, sir. We have been blessed and are happy," I said through a growing smile at my lady.

She spoke up, saying ironically, "Happy with our marriage, not so much with some people like Lather and certain bitches in Blacklake."

I winced at her language though I was sure he'd heard worse, just not likely here in interior rooms of the Hall.

Reverend Oleff nodded at this, and acknowledged, "Knight Commander." Addressing me again, he asked, "Are you certain of your blessings? I believe it is inappropriate for a newly married Member of the Nine to be removed from a festhall by her husband."

My lady hand tensed and she visibly restrained herself, biting her lip. Stepping closer, I put my arm around her waist, and she looked up towards me apologetically.

"We are happy," I repeated, willing her to remember this.

After a sigh, Elondra said, "What I'm sure the gossips failed to pass on, is that I was the one to beat on the dancer for implying I'd pimp for him. And that the price for some needed information was a continuing scandal, even if I had not agreed to that."

Oleff looked the more surprised at these implications, Ivarr had the slightest look of satisfaction.

"I am sorry, Commander, if I misunderstood," the Reverend said, "I remain yet concerned for the happiness of Casavir."

"That is not in doubt," I said with a smile. "We have been blessed in many ways."

"And yet, you entered a holy covenant with a betrayer? A Faithless? How can one such as that keep faith to a spouse, if he has no other faith?" he asked us.

"He has changed, and continues to grow," I reconfirmed. "He follows a god, now, even if he is still learning his way."

"And aside from a couple days of insanity," my lady insisted, "He never was a threat to me, or the city." She paused, adding, "He knew he was at risk coming back, but came anyway. How many have that kind of... nerve?"

"So you maintain that he has changed, and is not a vile betrayer, fit only for our Tomb of Betrayers?" Oleff asked sternly.

Rubbing my lady's back an instant, I told him, "He regrets what he did, and is trying to atone in his way. What more can I ask if he is sincere?"

"Hmm," Reverend Oleff mused, even as we were silent. He added, "Then it will be gratifying to not have another sad, instructional tragedy to bury in the Tomb. We will see."

"They were all virtually glowing in that false trial," Ivarr said, with the air of repeating himself.

"True, you have said that, Ivarr. But were they all glowing, or was it just young Casavir?" Oleff wondered.

"We all were," I insisted, "for days our friend had troubles in the presence of any of us, due to some unfortunate infernal blood. And his patron is one of the good deities." I would not say more, but I wanted to assure Reverend Oleff of the changes.

"Tyr's blessings on your union, then," Reverend Oleff blessed us, before taking his leave.

My lady pulled me close into an embrace.

Next I reported the content of the vision from my vigil. Both Ivarr and Eldride were perturbed at the... elimination of Lather from the board. The milkweed silks swirling were noted as reminiscent of the society dance we were about to enter.

Soon enough, we were meeting again our instructors in dance. This time, they had my lady and I practice the dances together. We were much improved over how we started, but I don't think either of us were as comfortable as our teachers were hoping. Wenfra provided music, and Nesthen led Eldride through the dances as well. They were much more graceful than we.

We persevered, and eventually they released us, admonishing us to hurry. No longer surprised that they also seemed to know of our meeting with Sand, we did.

"I am gladdened that you can, indeed, remember your commitments, Lady Whyntll," he said mockingly, when we arrived at the _Flagon_.

My lady was silent at this, but just glared at him.

"I understand you were more cutting at the _Mask_, while you were out on your night gambling. Have you forgotten how to be discreet?" he asked challengingly. "Or, did you go out of your way to precipitate that encounter?"

"No, she was rude first. I was civil before that," Elondra said, with her teeth gritted.

"Good," Sand said, rubbing his hands together, "Many of these people are feral, and unused to being called on their boorishness. You can do this, as you are near the top of their little heap. Once they learn you are civilized and not to be trifled with, they will bow to you." He looked pleased at this. "Regardless, you have been busy today, as I can tell," with a sniff, he added, "I would appreciate it if you would refresh yourselves and dress more formally for this review tonight."

My lady looked at me with a smirk, and told him, "We'll be back in a bit then, we'll even bring Bishop down too."

"Indeed, that would be best, my dear girl," Sand said with a smile, "I understand from your uncle you have received a number of formal invitations today, and your husband needs schooling as well."

At the mention of this, my lady's smirk faded, and we left to wash for the evening.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	28. Quality of Mercy

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Hall of Justice ---**

_--- Elondra_

Once we'd finished our sparring for the day and Bishop avoided the trip further into the Hall of Justice, I began to feel like I was in some cross of a nightmare where I was moving way too slowly and sluggishly, and the nightmare where everything was moving far too fast for even a Haste spell. It might have sounded like a paradox, or the same effect, but I felt the difference. We entered into the working area, and both Cas and Eldride were subtly happier as everyone just moved around me for mysterious reasons.

And then we found out that Judge Oleff had returned to the city. I had never really warmed to Oleff after he sent us into that tomb with so little warning. Cas was plainly a little edgy about pleasing Oleff. I supposed he had to, but I wasn't used to Cas being nervous like this. More annoying was that the gossip about the scene at the Mask had already reached them, enough to make the old stick disapprove.

Both Casavir and Eldride had straightened, without even seeming to think about it, so they didn't just know him, but respected him. That meant I had to be more polite than I was feeling right now. Eventually he seemed more convinced that we weren't abusing the son of their faith, but I was sure this was only probational, yet again.

Once we left, it was time for more dance practice and then back to the _Flagon_ for more drilling by Sand in manners and expected poise. We'd gotten a very few invitations before the last few days, more easily set aside and ignored. Today more than a dozen new ones arrived, including for the Harvest Ball. The day after tomorrow.

I didn't need a message from Nevalle to confirm that I wasn't going to be guarding Nasher that evening, though I did find a brief note confirming the change. Sand went over the invitations, with explanations and testing related to those invitations until Neeshka and Grobnar joined us.

Arriving as Sand was detailing the typical activities at the ball, Neeshka smirked, "Sounds like you're not guarding his baldness now."

"Would have been more fun," I admitted, "And I could have gotten a taste for this while only watching."

"They have been studying, moderately intensively for over a month now," Sand declared. "They do not need perfection in this, but enough competence and more style. I cannot teach style, that will be an expression of themselves. Competence can be taught."

"Even a bear can be taught to dance to music," Grobnar insisted. "The only problem is having enough fish that it doesn't want to eat the other dancers."

"Are we the bears or the fish?" Bishop asked with a small smile.

"Not literally, but a few of Blacklake are verifiably stupid or foolish, and they manage over time," Sand allowed. "There is enough of variance in custom, you will do satisfactorily, once you have the basics. As I have mentioned time and time again. It is well that the... Shadowjerk did not challenge them in the social arena, or the Sword Coast would have been doomed from their collective reluctance."

I had to smile briefly at hearing Sand say my insult, even if the rest of what he said was more annoying.

"And you, Casavir? What were you doing, that you could not work on your preparations?" Sand next inquired.

"I wished to discover more about our adversary, as he has been missing," Cas told them, "perhaps too long now. So I did a vigil and gained a vision at the end of it."

That got a moment of dead silence as the others absorbed this.

"Well, what did you see?" Neeshka demanded.

"This may take a while, shall we sit?" Cas said, waving at the seats.

I sat close by him, and Bishop sat on the floor, leaning back against my legs with a smile and a mug. The others settled as well, though Grobnar seemed to have settled to polishing one of his instruments. I was planning to stay quiet, as I'd heard about it already when he told Ivarr, and we hoped for fresh insights.

"My vision began," Cas said, after taking my hand, "where I was standing beside a stream bed, seeing the keep not very far away. It was an autumn day, with a fitful breeze. One of the gusts loosened the silks from milkweeds drying along the stream, and they swirled around each other across the dirt. Some of them darkened as they spun through a shadow making me uneasy. Corpse flies came out of the stream bed, passing through the silks."

Bishop put his head back onto my lap and licked his lips, his attention obviously elsewhere. I plinked his ear, and he settled as Cas continued.

"Some of the silks danced back towards the stream, and more of the flies came out. Moving over to the stream and looking down, I saw a bleached and dry skull. One that I **knew** was Lather's, dead and no longer a threat. But the cloud of flies were moving in an organized manner, almost a formation of some kind for a moment, many of them changing forms later as the vision began to fade. Some of the silks were destroyed by the insects, and some became insects," Cas paused before adding, "The one fly seemed to be directing the others, but there was no further clue to that director."

Cas stopped, and I squeezed his hand tight.

Sand said thoughtfully, "Are you positive that this Lather's skull? How literally can we take the vision in that?"

I shifted to lean against Cas with an arm around him, putting my other fingers in Bishop's hair.

Looking down at Bishop, Cas admitted with a slight smile, "As sure as I was, that we would need Bishop last year."

"I will admit that learning of his death is somewhat gratifying, though I must wonder why he is disposed of as this," the elf mused.

"Maybe, his value was expended," Neeshka said carefully. "A pawn whose absence would divert you from other gambits."

"That may be true," Sand agreed. "You have spent this divination to ascertain this. And while parts of it obviously hint at problems and opposition during the impending social whirl, there are little specifics about this prime mover."

"I wonder if Lather's remains really are close to the keep," Grobnar said, looking up from his polishing. "Necromantic magic, even if divine, usually requires the body be relatively close to the time of death. Some badly phrased divinations might indicate he was close to and menacing the keep, diverting even more resources."

Casavir admitted, "I did report my vision to Father Ivarr and the Reverend Oleff earlier." At Sand's nod, my husband continued, "They are also of the opinion that the milkweed and flies relate to the social domain in the near future."

"We might consider if there was any significance to the transformations of these flies, and they began as flies associated with death?" Sand added.

I think we all shrugged at that, and Cas said, "I do not know, beyond the implied dark symbolism. This vision seems to me to be more warning, than directive. I was very sure of the directive before, that we needed to hurry. Directives are rare."

His arm was around me as well, by now, and he added, "The only other thing I was sure of, was that I am needed here."

"So, in summary," Sand orated, "Lather is deceased, and no longer a direct threat. His ally or allies are still present, and will be some kind of baneful influence during the Blacklake festivities this autumn."

Cas nodded, "This means our major remaining known suspicious area is the _Silent Goose_."

"What about the jerk at the _Moonstone Mask_?" Neeshka asked excitedly.

I ran my fingers through Bishop's hair again, as this was his tale.

"He's going to be incarcerated in the _Mask_ until all this is over," he finally said. "He'd been enchanted to arrange for the scandals, his boss had no knowledge of it and was quite pissed. He doesn't remember how it happened, but thinks it happened very close to the _Goose_."

"Then that scandal should die in its time," Sand considered, "especially if you are careful not to add weight to it."

I know I flushed. I never used to flush like this, like Cas does, before. Cas was pinker as well, and I saw Bishop was grinning.

"No, your newlywed happiness will certainly not add any weight to scurrilous rumor about you," Sand said with a slight smile. "Quite the opposite, I believe. Some will be amused, and others offended, but that won't be truly scandalous."

Bishop laughed at that and I felt my face get warmer, even as Grobnar began to play something. With a chuckle, Bishop began to turn, but then froze and glared at an amused Grobnar. Cas had only put his cheek against my hair.

"Enough of that," Sand said. "We have other skills to verify yet this evening. Please, move the furniture around in this way..."

So we practiced dancing more, with Grobnar supplying the music. Neeshka was the other female dancer and we kept switching around, checking so many things as my mind gradually got numb and slow from counting and measuring my steps. Neeshka and Grobnar were released later. Bishop was slowly getting more pissed with Sand's prodding; I didn't speak that much for the rest of the evening, even as Cas's squire was excused early too.

It seemed much later than it really was when we finally got back to our room, and when I took off my finer clothing, I tossed the damn dress into the corner with a snarl.

"My love?" Casavir said, putting a hand on my shoulder, and rubbing a moment.

"I hate this. I wanna go back to the keep, where I'm doing something useful, and I can lock most asses away..." I said, biting my lip, before turning back towards them.

Compressing his own lips, he only said, "My mission here is clear enough. I cannot leave." A pause and he said roughly, "If you wish to leave, I understand."

Sighing, I said, "I can't... I won't leave you."

"You both need watching, as you take on too many of the asses," Bishop said with an edged smile. After another long pause he added, "I went to talk to this Brionathre earlier today, without notice. He doesn't actually remember how he got convinced that that exchange cover was a good idea. Now he admits it was stupid, and Ophala found fading traces of some powerful enchantment magics on him. She'd had previously suggested that nominal lessons in shadows continue. The only thing he was fairly sure about, was that it occurred to him when he was in a warehouse very near the _Goose_."

I suspected I really didn't want to know the details of their discussion, but the fact that they'd met with Ophala said it wasn't too bad. That this wasn't Tarlon's own idea nor approved by Ophala, said that it wasn't a direct issue anymore. I didn't have to even consider going against everyone's advice now. That I could thank the gods for.

The real worry was that someone set this up. I asked, "So he has no idea how or who might have enchanted him?"

"No," Bishop growled. "His amusement at the prospect was enough to prevent him from realizing that he didn't know where such an asinine idea came from or why he wanted to do it so much. He doesn't anymore, and is a little pissed."

"So, Ophala was not aware of it?" Cas rumbled, angry as well.

Shaking his head and looking pleased, Bishop admitted, "No, she was angry when told about it, that the instigation of the rumor came from one of her employees, something much against her policies. He is still somewhat in deep shit, even with the enchantment."

Only a little mollified, Cas asked, "Will she do anything about it?"

"Not directly," Bishop admitted, looking pissed again. "No one would believe it, as denials are already part and parcel of their service for the elite. She is going to put additional defensive magics on him, and he is not going to be allowed to leave the Mask until this is over."

Then he smiled darkly, and I had to smile as well. Being confined would really annoy Tarlon, even if he had all the things he really liked handy.

In the morning, Sand was expecting us back at the _Flagon_ as soon as we were done sparring at the temple. Today he was focusing on the physical aspects of our deportment, almost to the exclusion of all else, especially how we moved in the various bits of formal costuming... like the dresses for me. The only good thing is that I had his approval to avoid the dresses outside social events.

Grobnar and Neeshka arrived around dinner time, and helped with practicing meetings, movements while dancing, and food manners again. They left after a while, for their own activities, while Sand continued drilling us on movement, manners, and dance.

His chiding reminded me at one point, of similar and gentler requests from Rhetta. Her, I could duck out on for militia training. Sand, however, had made sure I'd had no other excuses. Cas was excused early, much earlier than I was. He stayed to lend support, but as it got later and later, he was getting visibly sleepy. Even Bishop was excused after a bit longer, while Sand had me repeat things over and over until I wanted to scream.

But I didn't.

I didn't even call in my shadow to give him a cold foot. But that was about the only thing throughout the evening and night that satisfied me about this training, this time. By the end, very, very late at night, Cas was sleeping lightly in one chair. Bishop was still awake, with a mug beside him, watching. Of course Sand was still awake and alert, an annoying trait I remembered well from my foster-father.

Finally, Sand let me go, with an irritated wave, "Fine, fine. Be back tomorrow at noon, all of you, hopefully more alert." He looked at my sleeping Cas with an ironic gleam. Bishop looked pissed, but remained sitting silently with only a slight snarl.

"We might be a bit late, Sand," I said, trying to keep my tone sweet, through my exhaustion. "We need more sleep than you do."

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

Lon was drooping by the time the elf finally let her stop for the night. Cas had fallen asleep completely well after midnight, though he had tried to watch for hours after Sand said he was 'sufficiently prepared.' Me, he announced I was 'well enough,' as long as I stayed quiet during events. He was evidently more concerned that Lon be perfectly prepared. I wasn't that sure she was very coherent after all the repetitions of greetings, curtseys, snubs and the other motions of the 'upper class.'

Once he'd dismissed Lon for the night, he even laughed slightly at her first real comment in a while, before leaving us.

Lon came over, and a long kiss woke me up and made me smile again.

"Hmm," I murmured against her ear, "I think we should make sure we have some fun before all this crap really starts up."

Stiffening for an instant, Lon admitted, "It is a lot of crap, isn't it?"

"Then we need a lot of fun. We'll have to wake Cas, as this isn't a good place to sleep." I added, with a challenge in my voice, "You could wake him and make him flush..." I didn't think she would but she flushed then too, which was also as good.

Once upstairs, we fell into sleep quickly and I didn't wake until late morning. Lon and Cas were still sleeping, but that was fine so I slept again.

Only to wake with the prissy words, "How charming. Now if you would perhaps bother to bestir yourselves and begin your preparations for the evening's entertainments."

I threw a pillow at him even as Karnwyr shared his amusement with me from wherever he was.

Lon grumbled, "I know I locked that door. Wasn't that enough of a message, Sand?"

"No, not when it's already moving to mid-afternoon. You have only hours left to make sure you are prepared physically and mentally for the mob," he scolded us. "I wish to be certain that you are clean, pressed, calm, collected, and as physically inoffensive as can be managed."

"I'm not very calm right now," I told him with an edge. "Go 'way for a couple hours," I followed this with a nibble by Lon's ear.

Still sharply, he said, "There is not sufficient time for you to amuse yourselves like that."

Cas was not quite awake, or Lon was distracting him. I was concentrating on exactly what I wanted.

Then I was drenched by cold water and I sat up, planning to kill the elf. Lon and Cas were making annoyed noises as well. But before I'd finished my roll off the bed, Lon was holding onto me, stopping that move.

Looking at her, she was dripping wet too and shaking her head, looking both pissed and amused.

Beyond her, Cas was looking embarrassed.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, you, ranger, may go visit your companion and go about. Then wash and stay away from him after that for the remains of today. You must not smell like a predator for this event," Sand said, spacing out his words with an extra bite for emphasis.

Lon rubbed my arm again, with a little wistful smile. Sending a glare at the elf, I turned back to her for a long kiss, continuing my glare. Cas coughed. Once I made my point, I rolled off the bed and left our room after scooping up some old clothing. Karnwyr met me in the hall.

_-- I'm sorry pup, either this or he'll want you bathed and perfumed too._

_Perfumes make me sneeze..._ He sounded amused. _I will not be far. There is a park nearby._

Dressed we went out onto the afternoon streets. Sniffing the afternoon breeze, I decided I would need one more thing for tonight. Finding a new flask and getting it filled with something subtly strong didn't take me that long.

The pup and I also explored the park near the Chauntean temple. It was a bit too manicured, but there were a few wilder corners, so the pup would be fine. He'd enjoy the evening more than I, I thought.

After only a few minutes of quiet with the pup, we returned to the Flagon. Cas and Lon had stripped our bed, and were elsewhere. I'd like to think they might be having some fun, but I wouldn't place much money on it. He'd been embarrassed by the time I'd left, so he'd be formal for a while.

That made me grin, until Pameran came in with our costumes for the evening. Then, only he and the pup were still amused.

I checked the washrooms and considered joining Lon, but decided it was not a good idea. Returning to our room, I settled to wait. At least she wouldn't be protecting Nasher tonight, making the later evening much more fun.

After a while, Cas, freshly scrubbed, returned to the room, and began to dress. Pameran came in with a fair-sized tray of food, and pointedly placed it on the table.

"Eat from this before you finish dressing," he ordered Cas, before bustling about again. "You must go, and wash thoroughly," the half-elf told me, pushing me towards the door.

I almost thought I heard a snicker, but Casavir's face was neutral when I looked.

After I was done and had returned, my pack-mates were sitting on chairs, looking uncomfortable, while Sand was ordering replacement accessories and his minion was scurrying off to get them. Even as I dressed, I came under his attentions as well. So I traded rude comments with Karnwyr, until Sand finally left, claiming one more detail.

Lon and Cas looked very noble, sitting there carefully still. I was pacing, and estimating when to act. It was too soon.

Looking smug, Sand returned, rubbing his hand together, "Your transportation has arrived..."

I know I was surprised, and my mates' jaws were slack.

With a wave towards the street, Sand told us, "Surely, you didn't think you would be allowed to get street dirt on those carefully crafted ensembles? Arranging it for this far outside Blacklake was only a trifling difficulty."

"We stay together for this show," I insisted.

"Yes, yes, Lord Bishop," he returned testily. "Arriving separately would only add to the rumors, so this is one of the few things capable of making an elegant appearance. Quarters will be a bit close," he said with a slight smile, "but I am sure that will be no hardship."

I smiled, wondering how crowded it would be.

"Now, children, stand and turn about slowly so I can be sure everything is in place," Sand said.

With a few more comments and tiny adjustments, we were bustled outside. There, awaiting us, was a sedan chair sitting on props, with six hulking seeming half-orcs standing nearby.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

A bit embarrassed that we... no, I, was so easily distracted. I was relieved when Sand left us so we could go to wash after we removed the wet bedding. Alone again, I noticed my lady's shadow appear briefly; it also appeared agitated in its movements.

She was folding and refolding the towels and picking at the recent bottles of soaps that had appeared with our supplies for the washroom.

"My lady," I said.

With a slight smile to me, she was still fidgeting.

Reaching over to hold her hands still, I continued, "My love, please. What's wrong? How can I help?"

"I don't know," my lady said, turning and embracing me. "I'm so damn tired of being judged."

Returning her embrace, I ran my fingers over her head, where she was leaning against my chest. My throat got tight, and I asked, "Who, my lady?"

"Does it matter? Will it ever stop? Why do all the bad rumors stay like a rotten fish smell, but the explanations have to be repeated? Over and over and over again. I thought it bad enough that Ember was going to be a mill-stone for the rest of my life. But this is worse, and we didn't do anything illegal for our wedding," her voice was muffled, but I could feel it clearly.

I held her tighter for a moment, realizing where this had come from. Quietly, I explained, "The Reverend Oleff does have the right and responsibility to judge me and my actions, as one senior to me in our faith. It is an important check, especially to the young and impetuous. Too many of them can fall into grave error without intent. It is a necessary part of my calling, and not a problem if I am virtuous."

She looked up with her eyes glistening, and my heart lurched.

Her lips flattened before my lady said, "I don't think he really doubted that. He plainly thought I wasn't, and we weren't, good enough for you."

My error returning again, in another guise of fear. Shaking my head, I told her, "My lady, he is wrong if he thinks that. No mortals are perfection, but I will always love you." After a moment I forced a smile, and added, "And Bishop may have been a prodigal, but we are family too, even if others do not understand."

"He didn't even wait to talk to you or us, before judging. He was already disapproving when we arrived; is that fair for a judge?" Elondra asked quietly again.

"Asking questions is part of our tenets, how else can we find the truth and render a fair decision?" I asked, pulling her down with me to sit on the bench. "Assumptions lead to far more error than honest questions. Some of his concerns would have arisen for the wedding of any notable member of the faith. I have become that, in the time I have known you." I cupped my hand around her cheek and said, "Solely because of your influence, my lady."

My wife sighed, and I took some heart from that and added, "They will learn, my lady, this only requires patience for those of the temple. Those beyond it will learn as well, though it will take longer as they have not their faith to guide them."

Smiling slightly, she said, "Give me patience, right now..."

I gave her a hug, and we sat so for a few minutes. Then I escorted her to the one small washroom and I went to use the other after one kiss. When I was finished there, Bishop had returned and was waiting, if not patiently.

Arriving with a light meal for us, Pameran actually herded Bishop towards the washroom with a few sharp words, even sounding like Sand. Bishop's face was a study in astonishment at this behavior and I had to laugh, even if I forced myself to stop.

Elondra returned, and in a little while we dressed and carefully sat holding hands.

"Ah, very good," Sand said when he returned. "Those items may not quite create exactly the image I intend for you to present. Pameran, not quite as conventional in accessory selections for them in the future. I do not think it wise for some things to be forgotten, so firstly we need the paladin to always have some visible reference to his calling. Likewise for the Lady Whyntll's membership in the Nine and the keep, though that will be more difficult to remain subtle. Stand up, both of you, and turn while I consider."

Pameran retrieved replacement items, even as Sand continued his monologue. Bishop returned for his share of the minute alterations.

"That will be sufficient, for tonight," Sand admitted. A bit more peevishly, he added, "Do not make such faces, Commander. Later, this will ease, once your expecting respect has become a habit for the mob. You must enforce their manners and respect, in a way akin to keeping your merry band from each others' throats. Do you have the messenger stick?"

Lon nodded, and Bishop smiled.

"I have one more detail to verify," Sand declared. "Stay here, and do not mar your appearances for the few minutes until I return."

We sat, very still, while Bishop paced a little.

I took a moment to really look at them, and myself. My lady was lovely in a dress of fine materials and a vivid golden yellow and edges in brown and bright orange. Bishop's was the soft browns with touches of her gold and the same shade of rust that was the main color of mine. I appreciated that my motion was free despite the long dagger I had hidden for emergencies.

We looked fine, as if this was normal for us. And for a moment, I felt a little of what I suspected was worrying my lady. But, after that moment, I returned to worrying only about our safety and remembering to dance properly.

Sand entered, looking pleased, and announced, "Your transportation for tonight as arrived."

This I hadn't expected, as hiring a carriage was dear and seemed an unneeded luxury. Soon enough, we were inspected briefly again, and dismissed to go outside. There was a sedan chair, elegant, waiting for us with six bearers, none baneful, though Sand probably checked them already. It was a little large for two, and would indeed be crowded for three.

As my lady's garb was most sensitive to crushing damage, I checked the interior, even as Bishop climbed in with a smile.

"We should get in first," he said with a smirk. "More room for her dress then."

Sand was standing there with a smile, as a few urchins had gathered to watch our progress in the late afternoon light. By this time, Bishop had taken the seat facing forward and gotten himself settled, leaving me to ride backwards. The gleam in his eyes said he was enjoying this detail.

I got in with a sigh, and realized the comfortable padding and protection from the weather came with a price. It was indeed going to be crowded as our knees were close together. Bishop patted his lap with a grin, and Sand made some final comment before leaving us.

With a half smile, Elondra sat sideways in the middle. Once she'd arranged her skirts, the bearer-leader shut the door, and the craft gave a slight lurch as we moved upward.

"Think you can manage to lean forward?" my lady whispered.

Once we had, she reached out, or we did, into an embrace. I could hold her like this forever.

After a time, Bishop whispered, "Drink this," holding out a flask.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, though it didn't smell very strong.

"Yep," he said, taking a slug himself. "You'll need to relax a bit. Not enough to get in trouble, but enough to dance well."

Thinking about how our last private dance lesson had gone, even if Bishop hadn't been there, I couldn't completely disagree. So I took a good slug, as did my lady.

"Very good, now for..." Bishop said as he kissed her.

Soon my lady and I were carefully kissing as well. The journey to the temple passed without my notice, and I was surprised when the door opened again. Outside were a number of people, most watching our arrival. I could feel myself flushing, yet again.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	29. The Gathering

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, _the Seedhouse__ of Chauntea_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

I dimly noticed the cabin moving along, pretty smoothly along the streets, towards the temple hall where the most elite Harvest Ball was being held. Cas and Bishop close, it was a pleasant, quiet moment, especially after I had the slug of something akin to a strong mead. It did warm a bit more as we kissed, and I tried to stay quiet because of the audience carrying us along.

So I didn't notice when we came to a stop, or even the sounds of people outside, until the side door opened again. Then I realized all this, as well as the fact that one husband was at that instant kissing me deeply, and the other had an arm reaching up through my underskirts.

A snicker came from outside our cabin and I got red as I scrambled to exit the conveyance and straighten my dress. It didn't need any repairs, so we were soon standing among the other people, and slowly making our way inside the great hall. Some people were looking at us and others ignoring us, but I didn't recognize anyone at the moment. We were on the early side, so I hoped more faces would be familiar later.

--- x x ---

--- Bishop

Well, the alcohol was working fine, even if our arrival spoiled my fun with kissing my mate. While they both turned pink, neither really stiffened up, so it might work as I'd hoped. Lon took each of our arms, and I'd ended up on her left as usual.

Once we'd entered the building, there was a hallway with many guests already present and many servants or priestesses of Chauntea still doing tiny things in the entry area. I didn't care what they did, as long as we were close together.

Not that I was defenseless, I had an assortment of spells carefully chosen in case of trouble, as well as a few hidden weapons. Nothing large, the damn costumes wouldn't allow that. I'd seen while we dressed that Lon had one blade on her thigh, a bit longer than I could bring without attracting attention. It wasn't as long as her preferred sword, but it had reach on mine. Cas had a weapon as well, so we were as prepared as I thought we could be.

There still was a few groups waiting ahead of us, and they were being announced to the mostly uncaring crowd before entering themselves. Lon stiffened a little as we got closer, and I saw that Cas appeared neutral as well. But we walked forward steadily enough, until we reached someone in plain robes of green.

"Lady Commander?" he asked in a quiet voice, recognizing her or us.

She nodded and I pulled her forward a little, even as we were being formally announced. Cas must have recovered his own poise, as he was a bit forward of her too. Once our names had rung out over the room, there was a brief silence, where many paused and looked at us.

Lon had flushed, though Cas looked calmer now.

Looking over the room, the whispering started while these people were looking at us; I thought I now had a better idea how she felt about this. We were targets at the top of the few shallow steps, and there was little we could do right now about that. I pulled her to the steps, and started looking down and around for a sparser corner. Cas had a slight smile, and started in the same direction after a moment.

One young woman gave me the eye, but was pulled aside, which was fine with me. I looked around, checking for threatening behavior, keeping my face blank.

--- x x ---

--- Casavir

We'd entered the great hall, and for a moment I was a little uneasy, but it passed. I'd had to resist the temptation to detect evil, with so many here. Even small darknesses were larger under strain, and there were far too many for me to focus quickly and not be overwhelmed by the knowledge. After that unexpected wave of silence and some whispers, I noticed a few familiar faces; some of those who had visited the temple while I was guarding Ivarr.

But my lady was not comfortable, and we moved towards a quieter corner so she could gather herself. There was a small bench that we guided her to sit on.

After a moment or two she looked better, and with a sigh, my lady stood again, saying quietly, "I'm okay now, I guess."

I carefully kissed her hand, but my brother-husband made a whispered comment the made me flush as well. Then we started into the crowd, arm in arm, looking for friendly faces.

The first one I noted was the Reverend Oleff and when I moved us to go over and greet him, I first saw who he was speaking to.

The graying noble in very fine clothing, smiled when he saw me, saying, "Casavir, I am happy to see you again! I hear you have been quite busy in the last few years. Is this your new family?"

"Yes. My lady, my lord, this is Sir Rall Bertan, who was a very wise mentor to me in my youth," I said with a grin to almost split my face, for I hadn't seen him in many years. "Sir Bertan, this is my wife, Lady Elondra Whyntll, and Lord Bishop." I still hadn't decided how we should refer to each other formally.

"He wasn't as foolish as some I've had to finish training," Bertan said with a smile. "It was clear that there was no risk that he would reconsider his calling."

That made my family's eyes gleam with humor.

"Now that implies he managed a few spectacular goofs himself when he was young," my lady said with a smile in her voice.

That smile was welcome enough that I didn't mind the stories of minor mishaps and errors of my youth, at least not too much. Judge Oleff even added one relating to my sleeping at the wrong place, while my spouses restrained themselves from laughing and my face grew a little warm. We exchanged a bit more news than that, mostly about his hosting refugees from the city during the war, at his estate along the coast.

He didn't ask about what we had done, and speaking on that seemed either redundant or boastful on our part. It was pleasant, though, that we met with someone friendly.

Soon enough we moved on, and it looked like Bishop had spotted the food tables.

--- x x ---

--- Elondra

Cas really liked and respected his old mentor, and it was fun hearing about his younger days, when things like camping in the rough were newer to him as well. He was so far past that when we'd met. We'd only moved a few more steps, when Nasher was announced. I checked my weapon and scanned the room, even as I curtseyed. Bishop was slower to do this than Cas, of course.

No one in the hall was looking to act on Nasher's arrival, so I relaxed a tiny bit while he spoke to the high priestess, whatever her name was. 'Plenty' I think. That had to be part of a formal name, as I couldn't see giving that name to a baby. It looked like Nevalle and Valga were guarding Nasher tonight, though I'd be willing to bet most of us would be here, one way or the other. This place was much more open than the castle, even though there were a fair number of priestesses and priests in harvest robes, not counting the guests who could be counted on in a pinch.

Thinking about this was much more comfortable than thinking about the things these people expected or wanted of me.

As Nasher had not been an announced guest, small weapons were visible on some of the guests, but only small ones had been allowed at the entrance. He enjoyed getting out of the castle, but I was coming to wonder how Nevalle managed to keep any hair on his head. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the festivities, so it looked like I'd have to start paying more attention to my own concerns again.

A few more people arrived, and I recognized Bell and Remmons arriving with a small crowd of latecomers. Remmons looked about as comfortable as I felt. I had to smile at that, at least he didn't have as many watching him as we did.

The hall got fairly crowded, aside from the open space with an altar at the far end from the entrance. The space near the food was worse, and I was glad we'd eaten before leaving to come here.

--- x x ---

--- Casavir

While the arrivals were slowing down, I noticed the people in the hall were still evenly spaced to a degree. My lady was scanning the room watchfully, as was Bishop.

After a little while, the arrivals ceased and the entrance closed with a small thud. Then the chime and bells of one of Chauntea's ceremonies began, with Her servants entering in their green robes carrying huge sheaves of wheat and other cereals, chanting their prayers. I'd seen the more common versions of this ceremony, thanking the gods for the harvest, many times before. Sometimes it was performed by priests of other religions if there were no Chaunteans, but there were no shortages here.

Both priests and audience were cloaked in wealth, even if the reasons for the ceremony were more universal. I added my prayers to to the ceremony, feeling the familiar touch of serenity from a proper blessing. Afterwards, my lady looked calm and Bishop had a slight smile, even as the stillness in the crowd ended.

Soon, with the wheat and other grain piled around the altar, the musicians claimed a space around it and began tuning up. I saw Grobnar in the score or more of them, and he gave us a cheery wave. One corner of the room had been made into a small throne area, where Nasher and a few more were settling. The other guests were beginning to cluster at the sides of the room, opening a small space in the middle.

Many had already claimed plates from the food tables, while the dancing was led off by Lord and Lady Nasher. Soon the dancing space had expanded as more couples deserted the sidelines for the dance floor.

I looked at Bishop, and the tiniest of smiles said he knew why, but he made no motion.

Nonetheless, I took my lady's hand saying with a smile, "My love? Will you dance with me?"

Unexpectedly, her face lit up.

--- x x ---

--- Bishop

They moved out, far better than they had during our lessons, and I let my smile out.

The other people passed around me, but that was fine. I was watching. Watching for unknown enemies among the crowd. Aside from an occasional young miss who looked at me, fooled by my fine clothing, most were careful to avoid me. Despite the efforts of the gnome, I was being avoided. But that was fine with me, I didn't want to be blocked.

Lon and Cas did fairly well, and I was looking forward to my turn on the floor. I was listening to and heard bits of conversation, about dresses, crops, young striplings, and some old coot missing from the festivities this year. Nothing of any importance to me as I watched Lon and Cas move along with the other dancers.

The music was drawing to a close, and Lon and Cas seemed to finally notice their surroundings as they slowed. I moved towards them, watching around me and wearing a smile.

They seemed a little distracted when I arrived, but I put my arms around them and said, "My turn now. Cas, go prop up the wall."

His smile was... serene, but he made no objection, moving off as the others in the dancing area changed around.

Once the music started again, Lon seemed to be concentrating on the figures more for this dance so I didn't interrupt... for a while. I got tired of that, and took the next chance to say something into her ear. Flushing, she was thinking about that instead of her missteps, so that was fun for the rest of that song, even if one step stung.

Cas has obtained small drinks, so we drank those ciders during the break in the music. The next piece was more lively, And I pulled a slightly smiling Lon out with me, as my blood sped up in anticipation...

--- x x ---

--- Elondra

Bishop was definitely enjoying this part of things. I was enjoying it much more than I expected to and I thought Cas was as well. We really didn't speak much, aside from the occasional sentence of little importance. The crowd around us was much noisier.

After a few more dances with both of them, I had gotten comfortable enough to notice the discreet line of young women, and their parents, I guess, waiting to speak with Nasher over in that corner. He looked nearly as bored as I'd ever seen him, even if I wouldn't have noticed this a new months ago.

A longer break in the dancing was announced, and the fruits of the season at the food tables were emphasized by one of the priestesses in an announcement. So far, there hadn't been anything too bad happen even if Sand had warned of nasty social games; we'd been largely left alone.

This was fine with me, I had enough on my plate without social backbiting to guard against.

This time we did get in line for some food and eventually found a nook to eat it in. The food was probably good, even if I was still a bit too nervous to really taste it. The cider was fresh and excellent, though. With that, I had to find the privy while Cas and Bishop were still eating.

On my return, I decided to stop at the sweets table, and was filling a plate with some kind of apple tartlet with some kind of caramel and nuts over it. They were small enough I had managed to get three on the plate along with a few other choice items piled around, like filled dates. This kind of display did put the far more modest feasts we'd had at the keep into perspective. I did want to improve them, though.

"My, what an appetite," came from a sugary woman's voice. "I suppose that is to be expected if one spouse is not enough."

I froze, with my stomach sinking, before turning.

An older man in robes snickered, and agreed, "She must be rapacious, from what I hear about her activities at the _Moonstone Mask_ and she was seen at that new _Goose_ place in someone's lap." Directing his voice at me, "Let us go and make an enjoyable private liaison... I'm sure I can arrange for more insistent privacy from your pets."

Gritting my teeth, I told them, "You are only showing you have bat guano for brains. I met with someone over a business deal, made with someone with a big mouth. **I **was the one who broke that dancer. How do you think I should react to rude people with big mouths?" I said, putting all my anger into my voice. "Do you think beating rude people will work? Would anyone care? I'm still learning these things and you think you know it all."

The man paled and took a half step away, but the woman was either smarter or had more nerve and didn't react visibly.

I checked my plate of food carefully, just resisting the temptation to put it into her face. That would certainly ruin her frockery. Leaving then to return to where I'd left my husbands, I thought I'd managed to hide my anger. But they both caught it.

"What happened?" Cas asked carefully.

"Those damn rumors and a proposition from some sleazy guy in a robe," I admitted, "All it lacked was a poorly done sordid double meaning."

With a brief grin, Bishop said, "I thought I used most of those at one time or another, and they didn't work all that well."

I sighed, and smiled, "Yeah, you did, but he wasn't even a fraction as clever. And these sweets almost decorated the bitch's face and dress."

"That is well then, my lady," Cas suggested. "We have more important things for the evening. Those look good...?"

We shared the treats, and mostly managed to clean up the stickiness with napkins. The music was still instrumentals and ballads unsuited for dance. One instrumental was definitely one of Grobnar's songs. There was a lot of mixing and intermingling going on, but no one was approaching us directly. I hadn't expected this touch of boredom.

Another brief break in the music, and it seemed the dancing would begin again, as the bards were shifting around. Grobnar looked as happy as a clam, not that I really knew what a happy clam looked like.

Then someone was approaching us, Bell, looking far more resplendent than when I saw him at a distance earlier. He said in a scolding voice, "Come, come, Whyntll. You are not supposed to dance only with your spouses, and neither are they. That is considered very common to spend the entire evening with your spouse."

Surprised at a rule that Sand had not told us about, I could only blink as he swept me out for the dance about to start. It was much harder, as Bell made conversation as we danced, mostly about weather and other shallow topics. He also kept a look around the room as we danced.

"How do you manage to do that?" I asked crossly.

That caught Bell's attention, and he looked at me, puzzled, to return, "Do what?"

Letting my annoyance show, I admitted, "Dance, talk, and keep an eye on the room."

"Most don't even notice," Bell said with a lazy smile. "And most that notice, get offended. You should have realized that you and Ekkar are the only ones of us who've married. We're usually relatively young when recruited, and not that many are willing to live with the sacrifices that are most of our lives. Many, like Caleb and Darmon, don't live through that many years of service."

"That wasn't what I asked," I managed to get out.

"Anything else would have been unthinkable when I came of age," Bell said with a chuckle. "It will come."

Managing to avoid a stumble, I next asked him, "Anything else?"

"You should check in with Nevalle and Nasher if at the same event," he admitted, "Not that you blend into the crowd."

"Thanks," I said, noticing that the music was coming to an end.

To my surprise, I had been brought back to where Bishop was watching us, and he smiled.

--- x x ---

--- Casavir

I was a little embarrassed that we were that impolite, to fail to interact with the other guests. I began to scan around for others who might be feeling neglected.

Bishop was only smiling slightly, so I asked him, "Aren't you going to dance with others?"

"Nah, I'd rather watch. And no amount of dancing around like a fool will make me that much more acceptable," He admitted, losing most of his smile.

"It is not foolishness..." I started.

But he interrupted me to say, "No, it's not. But I'm always going to have that bad odor from my earlier stupidity. Can you see any of the parents of those young things wanting me dancing with them? I'd only be making more enemies. That leaves older women who might want a fling with someone dangerous. There's no profit for me then to even indulge my liking for dance, not when I still get bad reactions when I go out alone if I'm recognized." He paused after this bit of reality, and added, "You go be polite, you're good at it. I'll watch."

I reflected on this truth, and left to find the quiet, the lonely, and the less gifted to help them enjoy their evening with a simple dance. I still wasn't that comfortable dancing yet, to speak more than a few commonplaces, but that was sufficient. After some of these dances I started to return to where Bishop was still watching and waiting

But when I began to make my way around the room, I heard a slightly familiar voice ask, "Sir Casavir?"

I stopped and turned, and there was a face of an older nobleman in an archaic clothing style. After a second, I placed his face, from that time of worry, "Sir Corett?"

His smile was broad, "I thought that was you, young man. You were almost hovering over my squire during those certain events." The twinkle in his eyes was very visible.

I had to cough, to hopefully cover a bit of my embarrassment. "Yes, I was quite worried about her success during the trial."

"Now that is an understatement, if I ever heard one," he told me while poking my arm with his cane handle. "I understand you went and married her since then. I'm sure that Luskan agent made the sidelines especially aggravating to one like you, with Tyr's grace in your blood."

Even with his poking, I had to smile, "Yes, we married at the Crossroad Keep."

"So now you've all joined this little breeding pool here in Blacklake. I even hear you now have your own squire, to help keep you busy. I'd bet he or she won't be skipping the armor polish or grooming chores; your type is too fond of building character with them. Good thing I'm a bit more flexible, or my last squire would still be polishing... Not that having young people around the mansion doesn't brighten my day," Corett admitted with another smile in his rambling.

"I am sorry we did not visit you, Sir. It was inadvertent," I began to apologize.

He waved his cane energetically, and said, "I avoid the city in the summer, much too warm for me, I have a small home in the Wood for the summer. Now the winter here is much kinder to my bones. I have several young relatives here for the autumn, they should amuse me greatly now that the harvest is in."

"We would be glad to visit," I told him. "We are not on campaign at the moment."

"Good, it has been too long, with all of us still in the city at times. Is she, or you all, still living at that uncle's inn, then?" Corett said with some disbelief.

This I could be firm on, "Yes, we are staying with family in the city. We do not have the estates or wealth to stay elsewhere."

"That is too bad, I will almost certainly not visit you to get some quiet then..." he admitted with a laugh.

Not wishing to deny him relief, I said, "The inn is very quiet now, with few actual guests. You are welcome to visit us."

Looking towards the dance floor, he chuckled and told me, "Maybe I will then, it depends on how intrusive of my peace they get at times."

"I hope we can visit with you soon then," I told him just before he was called away, with brief, but cheerful farewells.

Reflecting on the many changes, I finished my return to the alcove where Bishop had been waiting. My lady wasn't there, and I only looked at him.

It must have been obvious, as he answered my unspoken question, "Remmons and then Eth asked her to dance, though I got one extra dance in between."

I had been gone for perhaps an hour, and that recital did nothing to make me feel better. In a little bit, Eth I believed, returned our lady to us. Once he had gone, we stood arm in arm again and watched the dancers start up.

A few minutes later and a small group was making its way over to us, and I was glad to see that it was Lady Nerriam, looking pleased.

"Ah, Commander. I am glad to see that you have decided to remain here this year," she said with almost a chuckle.

My lady said, "It really wasn't in my initial plans. I'm not quite noble."

Patting my lady's hand, Lady Nerriam said, "That's fine. Their ancestors weren't, either, and you have done far more than wear silks and brocades. Don't be concerned, opinions will eventually turn, when some other events draw their attention to someone more new and interesting."

A few more remarks about harvest news and seeing her tomorrow, and the lady moved on with her group.

Relatively alone again, Elondra said quietly, "That crowd around Nasher has finally thinned, and I'm supposed to visit if he's here."

Looking around, the other guests had gotten sparser, and I realized the lateness of the hour in a slight wave of tiredness. We did go over to the corner where Nasher and Nevalle were beginning to look like they were about to leave.

Nasher greeted our arrival with an edged smile, "Whyntll, I see you've survived a larger social event."

With her own edged smile, my lady curtseyed.

"I assume you also have the news about the unfortunate scandal source at the _Mask_?" Nevalle asked gravely.

"Yes," she said, looking around, "At least that part's over."

"You didn't have an assignation at the _Mask_? I'd thought they'd ended that kind of distasteful assignations until I heard the tale," Lady Nasher said, sounding a bit smug.

My lady looked resigned, but she said quietly as I moved a little closer to her, "No, I rushed over to beat the snot out of the guy who started the rumor."

"Ah," Lady Nasher said, looking at the three of us doubtfully.

Nevalle looked annoyed at this, but I was more worried about my lady. A little more talk, and it seemed my lady would be part of the escort for Nasher for some hunts in the next two months. I grew concerned that these hunts would not be close to the city and we might not be invited.

--- x x ---

--- Bishop

Watching Cas do the expected social duty was not very interesting. Not surprisingly he sought the ones who were not already courted and popular. He wasn't especially talkative, but those girls looked better afterwards. Lon only had a few dances in that time, only other Members of the Nine and myself. I was glad to see someone was trying to be useful, but she was getting more withdrawn than I expected.

I wasn't even going to pretend my dancing was going to improve my reception among these people. I was going to dance with only who I wanted to. Many of these women were good looking, and dressed to best display their assets. These youngsters, male and female, were for sale tonight. I'd bought beauty, beauty that neither side really gave a damn about. I had enough of that, now, as I had something else, something I gave more than a damn about.

Cas made his way back to where I'd simply waited and watched for trouble, and nothing much happened after that. That one amused noblewoman greeted us before leaving. Lon had to check in the Nevalle and Nasher. Shortly after that Nasher left and we finally made our way outside. Looking around, that cabin we arrived in was still nearby, with the carriers playing a bit of dice.

Soon we were on our way back to the _Flagon_. While I'd had my doubts about this expense, aside from preventing any dirt from marring our costumes, it turned out being a smart thing. Both Lon and Cas were drooping, as it wasn't that far from dawn. I was tired too, but I hadn't bothered to pretend cordiality. Back at the _Flagon,_ Lon and Cas thanked the bearers before they left us. I ended up guiding both of them, drowsy, up to our room.

I'd entertained myself most of the evening with plans for removing her costume when we were done, but she hadn't even reacted on the way back. She'd sat on my lap and only cuddled a little closer as she'd faded into a drowse. Cas only held her hand while he was in his own doze. They'd woken enough to undress, but were sleeping before they'd even settled. Too bad, another time, perhaps.

--- x ---

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	30. A Day in the Strife

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

I was feeling warm and drowsy, tucked in bed with Cas and Bishop still sleeping beside me. The sun was up, but I really didn't feel like moving from where I was. I didn't even really remember getting back here to the _Flagon_, but we obviously did.

After a little bit of listening to the faint sounds from the street and inn, there was a firm and loud knock at our door. Not sure if I could get out from under their arms without waking them, I decided to stay quiet.

After a moment the door unlocked, and Pameran came in and tsked at something. "Good morning, my lady, my lords. One of your recent invitations to arrive is for a social engagement in a few hours. Master Sand believes that it would be unwise for you to skip this one, as it is from the Lady Nerriam..."

By this time, I could tell that both of my husbands were awake now. Cas gave a gulp, and rose from the bed quickly to go over to his small altar. He would be feeling guilty for oversleeping.

Bishop pulled me closer and mumbled something less than coherent. But after a quick kiss, I got up to go wash my face at least. Pameran was still collecting clothing from the previous night and commenting on how we should be more careful, when I stepped out. It was nearly noon, and it looked like we'd miss sparring again today, which was annoying.

When I got back to our room, Bishop was sitting up.

Pameran told me, "This engagement is one geared more towards the ladies. I do not believe that it would be wise for all of you to go."

A quick snarl on Bishop's face said he was awake enough to hear that.

Then our dresser left with our clothing from the previous night, and I remembered when having someone else in my bedroom this early would have been more irritating. It also threw an unwelcome light on how Nasher could ignore all the people around him as well. I didn't really want to be like that, and went to sit on the edge of the bed beside Bishop.

"At least it wasn't cold water this time," he said, pulling me closer.

"I got the feeling men are few for this kind of event. Her note said this was for her grandaughters, and there'd be mostly mothers and daughters," I said, not happily. I was not looking forward to an event like this without either of my husbands present.

He chuckled, "A hen party, not to my taste either. I'm sure I can find something else to do. Maybe sparring with Cas or something. That would be a lot more fun than being polite."

I had to freeze my face, as that sounded much more fun to me as well. But Sand had emphasized that I would have to try to fit in at least for a while. Lady Nerriam had been the most friendly noblewoman so far.

"This doesn't sound like a long event, and that leaves the evening free now, doesn't it?" Bishop said into my ear, before a kiss.

I smiled at that, but I had to note, "I'll should check in with Nevalle today as well. I'm not sure how much I'll be needed with that."

He murmured, "Not that much, I'd bet. As we're still probably the favored targets." Another pause, and he added, "I wonder if we can fit into that washroom today, gotta make sure you're squeaky clean."

"What a hardship," I had to tell him with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. It's just terrible how much work this being respectable is... I'm getting hot, I mean annoyed, even thinking about it," he finished with a tickle. Then he lazily stood, and said, "I'll be in the larger washroom, you can even bring Cas when he's done."

Eventually, I was dressed up again in nicer clothing, that is, in a dress. Cas was escorting me, as Bishop was away with the pup.

Once we were close to the correct mansion, we paused in the shade of a tree that was just beginning to change colors.

He put his arms around me and sighed, "Do you want me to accompany you? The invitation did not say that men could not come."

Leaning against him, I admitted, "It's gonna be gossip and maneuvering for husbands. Rhetta and some of the other women in West Harbor did a little of this too, but it was usually while quilting or some other useful task. I always avoided them when they got that way, as I don't sew and wasn't interested in any of their sons."

"That was good for me, then," Cas said with a smile I could hear.

"True," I said, hugging him. "And very good for me, too."

Kissing my hand, he said, "Take care then, my lady, until we meet again."

I pulled him down enough for a farewell kiss, and we did pull apart. I went inside, refusing to look back.

We had been shown to a solar, windows still wide open for a breeze in the afternoon. Once I was inside, there was perhaps twenty or thirty other women. Cas would have stood out terribly. I was introduced briefly to the Lady Nerriam's grandaughters as I entered, Mildena and Suzian. They weren't that much younger than me, but I felt ages older. Others were also introduced, but I was having trouble remembering their names, even minutes later.

Several of them ignored me, with haughty sniffs. I moved into the room, quietly, looking around at the room and the women who were present. This was the first event that was all women, since I left home; these women weren't half as friendly. Many wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Taking a perch in the far corner of the room, near a window, I watched the others finish arriving, and settle in clumps and groups around the fairly large room.

Once it seemed that everyone had arrived, Lady Nerriam and her granddaughters moved through the room, speaking to all her guests, including me.

"I am glad you could join us, Commander," she continued after I'd said hello to Suzian and Mildena. "You should be a welcome breath of fresh air in the rut many of us are in, of late."

"Many of them don't seem to like this fresh air," I said with a half smile.

"Many of them don't like to be shown up as boring and useless," Suzian said with a grin. "A couple of them have bragged about defeating kobolds or orcs, as if this was some grand epic battle. They don't even listen enough to a bard's song to realize how foolish they sound."

I had to return her grin, and contributed, "On my way to Neverwinter, I met a couple young boys who listened too well, and thought wooden swords could defeat lizard men. Them, I sent home."

Mildena just watched me, making me a little nervous while we were speaking.

"That was very wise, and welcomed by their parents, I am sure," their grandmother observed.

"Somewhat," I had to say, "But their father got in trouble for his talespinning. They should be safer in the future, as the lizard folk are allies now."

"That is better," Lady Nerriam smiled, "As too many young males get themselves killed, by doing such stupid things." She looked around, and added, "I hope you find some value in these more peaceful activities, Commander," before they all moved on to the next cluster.

No one else really spoke to me. I could overhear a few conversations if I concentrated, or I just stared out the window. The others would shift around, or select food or drink from the formally displayed food table. The conversations had quickly became only something I could listen quietly to. I didn't know enough of the people for the gossip to really sink in. So, I held my glass of weakened wine after trying some of the cakes and other treats.

I was not approached, nor spoken to, as I observed the others a talk to each other.

So I was surprised when one woman, in much more expensive clothing and jewelry than everyone else, approached me. No one else really had so far, and I was selecting some more little bread slices covered with yellow salt and some sliced vegetable. The one I tried earlier was tasty.

"Ahh, the great Commander, selecting all that pleases her, before moving on like some locust..." her voice was pitched to carry, and the other conversations halted. "What else will she take from our fair city? Holy relics? Art treasures? Legendary weapons and armor of earlier Lords of our city? Use, and dispose of the flower of our youth, wearing them out in your bed until they are only shadows?"

Surprised at this attack from someone I'd never met before, I could only blink at her in shock.

"Lady Hanner!" Lady Nerriam snapped, "Surely your aunt Erri taught you more polite behavior? Perhaps you need to rest in another room while you calm yourself, and remember that crudeness will never accomplish much."

Others, most of them, in fact, looked pleased at this reprimand. Hanner looked angry, as she was guided away by a servant.

I was embarrassed at being the center of all their attention.

Eventually, the gathering broke up, and I left after the groups of these ladies.

Once outside, Hanner approached and told me in an angry hiss, "I suppose you think fighting is enough to justify your inclusion with your betters! But like the last clod who supposedly saved the city, supposedly better than its guardians, you cannot disguise your low origins and the rutting you do like a common animal. Go back to the swamp! Nasher may call you a hero, but that doesn't mean you belong here, you slut!"

Her friends tittered at that, but no one else was nearby. I made fists, and was trembling with my wish to do something violent to her.

"Go back to the barracks, there will be plenty of men to keep you occupied there, all you know is killing and rutting," she finished. Then she gathered her snidely smiling party and sailed away.

Looking around, I was alone in the late afternoon sun. Cloaking myself in shadow, I ran back to the _Flagon_ and into the lumber room.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I could only smile a little as my lady nearly marched into the Lady Nerriam's mansion. I wasn't too worried about her safety, she should be able to escape any threat, at worst. I turned back, to catch up with my squire and also Bishop for some sparring.

Despite my great regret at oversleeping, I was generally pleased with how we had gotten through the Harvest Ball last night. There had been no direct attacks, and we had comported ourselves well enough. I considered this between bouts of sparring and wrestling, and realized we'd not been truly accepted by most.

Obviously we had some friends, and the others of the Nine were assisting, so Nasher was providing discreet support of my lady again. But the general opinion was sadly evident, in that few approached us of their own volition. My lady had been lovely, as splendidly garbed as any lady there, but she had not been dancing.

"What's the sigh for, Cas?" Bishop asked.

I blinked, and realized that Eldride was packing the equipment away, and they must have finished some minutes before without my noticing. "Thinking about how last night was both a statement of our personal progress and how that much still remains."

"You're still too damn polite," he said with a growl. "Most of 'em were still asses and bitches. You were polite and well-behaved, as normal. She was perhaps too quiet, with little of her even showing from under her costume and their customs."

I could only nod at his blunter assessment. Aside from that one custom we hadn't known of, we'd been ready. I could only add, "We've received many invitations to this point."

"How much of that is like displaying the two headed goat?" Bishop asked bitterly. "Except making the goat dress up in silks first?"

My heart sank. If Bishop, with his disdain for the opinions of others, felt like this...? How much harder was this hitting my lady?

Wanting to hurry now, as the worry was blossoming in me, I was ready to leave in minutes. When we stopped by Lady Nerriam's mansion, the event was plainly over, by the servants sweeping the path and lack of guests evident.

"Where?" I asked Bishop, glad of Karnwyr's link again.

Looking about, he told me, "Back at the _Flagon_."

We hurried back, silently, but she wasn't in our room, and I dismissed my squire for the day, and then Pameran, to Bishop's glee. My lady's shadow was fleetingly visible, but nothing else had changed since we left. Bishop looked around with a growl, and left again with the pup.

He came back, still angry, "She's here, and not here. There's no trail to follow."

I looked at her shadow, and realized the information might flow both ways, not that I didn't want her to know we were worried. "I pray we find her soon," I started over towards my altar and finished, "I miss her."

Even as I settled, Bishop began digging in our chests and packs, plainly looking for something. Then he left the room, even as Karnwyr had settled on the bed.

I prayed for a time, and while I felt calmer, neither of them had returned. The pup was nearly dozing, so Bishop was still here in the building.

Feeling strange to be asking directly, I asked Karnwyr, "Do you know where she is, Karnwyr?"

_A dark, small place. Pack-lady didn't walk to it. She's not injured._

I wasn't sure if that was entirely an accurate opinion, even if it was reassuring. It was time to at least check on Bishop. When I went downstairs, he was half-drunk.

Duncan looked strangely worried, "What is going on? He's practically pouring it down, and he's been pretty sober for months."

Reluctant to worry him, I admitted, "Elondra is here, but we don't know where. While our reception last night was not very warm, I fear something else happened today."

"Is she well?" he asked sharply.

"Karnwyr assures me she is uninjured, and told Bishop earlier that there was a physical break in her trail. She is here though, somewhere," I said.

"Guess I had Karnwyr find 'er too offen. She found a way," Bishop declared in a loud voice, before belching.

"Does the inn have any very small, dark spaces?" I asked.

Bishop smacked himself on the forehead, even as Duncan looked thoughtful.

"The attic area still has a small window vent, open until the heat's broken for the autumn," he mused. "The lumber room and cellars have small barred windows, too... that kind only. The only other small space is a sub-cellar I keep locked. I only used it once, during the evacuation."

"Will you show it to me?" I requested. "To us? She's upset, and I don't want her to be alone."

Looking at me doubtfully, he allowed, "I'll show you. But if you're the problem..."

"If she's mad at us, she can stay," I vowed.

Bishop started to object to that, but I stared at him until he subsided, and added just for him, "We do not chain her to us, we are just very worried."

Bishop stiffened, while Duncan nodded.

While Duncan was looking though his ring of keys, Bishop asked quietly, "Cas, could you?"

"I should let you have a nice hangover, as drinking doesn't solve anything," I scolded.

"Worked to loosen you up for last night and dancing, didn't it?" he grinned and enunciated carefully.

It may have helped at the start, so I let it go and cast the spell. He still reeked of it, but he looked much more alert.

Duncan looked at us, and said, "If you're ready?"

So we followed him down into the cellar, to a hidden panel and lock next to the barrel ramp. Even as he was unlocking the entrance, I could faintly hear my lady's breathing.

When the door was opened, I saw in the dim light spilling onto the pallet that my lady was curled into a tight ball. Her lovely dress was torn and shredded in so many places and spilling around her. Worried, I saw there was no blood and she appeared uninjured. She didn't react to the light, and when I lifted her out, it was plain she'd been crying. Duncan had been obscurely assured by her appearance, and let us go.

There didn't seem to be anything else to say, and I worried when she didn't even uncurl much to be carried, even if sleeping. Getting her upstairs seemed to be the best plan. I wanted to be there when she woke. Getting her out of the remains of the dress, and into bed seemed to take forever. But I lay down beside her and held her, praying as I eventually drifted to sleep as well.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

I'd been glad that Sand was going to bother us a lot less now that the ball was over. I'd felt much freer, even if I had nothing I really wanted to do with it today. I truly preferred sparring.

I'd only been surprised when Cas still didn't quite get how that much disapproval was wearing. How sometimes you'd be willing to do anything to make it stop. I'd never been approved of that much in my life, so I was used to it. Lon really wasn't. And while Cas had had problems, they were rarely rude to his face. He was annoyingly impressive, even when I hated him. Lon didn't have my callouses, nor his aura of likability.

Even when I woke after an hours long nap around sunset, she was still basically curled in a ball beside me. Cas was curled around her, trying to shield her in their sleep. That made me unexpectedly sad.

"My dear," I said to her, shaking both their shoulders. "Time to get up if we want whatever stew the Flagon has to offer us today."

Lon started, and looked around in surprise.

With a smile I hoped hit the right note, I mentioned, "It was too deep, dreary, dark, and dank in there. We all couldn't have fit in, unless you stacked us like cord-wood. Though that might be fun in its way, maybe we should try it."

Cas coughed, and flushing, asked her, "What happened, my lady?"

Still curled up, she admitted, "Nothing really new. Blacklake women. Conversation, gossip, and pretty little things to eat. One rude woman, reprimanded by our hostess. After I left, the rude one, leading her group of toadies... got even ruder. I ran back here." Her voice stuttered badly by the time she finished her story.

"Don't hide from us, my love," Cas said, brushing her cheek.

Tugging her earlobe, I added, "You think I'd stay here without you? Come on, we'll have some food and a few drinks, and bitch-woman can float away on her own bile."

Taking a deep breath, Lon sighed, and finally stretched out properly.

I moved closer again, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

After a few moments, Cas shook my shoulder, and said with a smile I could hear, "Time to find some dinner."

We dressed in whatever older clothing we had, and we went down to find something to eat. We all were very subdued, aside from Duncan making some quick gestures at us. After sitting quietly together near the fire for hours with nearly untouched ales, we waved goodnight to him and went back up to our room. Once lying flat in bed, Lon pulled us close and sighed, dropping into sleep rapidly with a slight smile.

Looking solemn, Cas ran a finger down her forehead; then he settled beside her with his head touching hers, after pulling up the sheet. I curled along Lon's side, with my head on her shoulder, and slept.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

The next morning I felt a little silly about hiding. It wasn't as if they didn't know the kind of rumors that were swirling around us. In the early gray light, I just was much happier with them still sleeping beside me.

I just drowsed a little longer until Cas woke and left for his prayers. When he returned, he kissed my hand before he went back to sleep.

With a sigh, I sent my shadow to count the invitations again. They'd multiplied in the last three days, going from less than a dozen formal ones more than a score new ones. I really had to see Nevalle today, and hoped I wasn't in deep trouble.

After I'd waited a little while, I woke both of my husbands. I dressed in something plainer again, but not as plain as was my old standard. This time I warned them when Pameran was coming, even though Karnwyr must have warned Bishop as well.

Then it seemed almost a normal morning, aside from Pameran's delivering the newest invitations. Most had the directions inked in a different hand than our names, probably once they knew where we were. Pameran had a sheet where he was recording them for us, but I thought Sand was going to give his opinions for many. There was nothing for today, and I felt so free.

Castle Never was busier than all summer, with far more people passing in and out. I led us around to the less public entrance, which Cas really hadn't seen much before. There, I was instructed to meet with Nevalle immediately in Lord Nasher's private suite.

Once I'd put away my husbands' weapons away in the bag, we went to the suite, though Bishop was still reluctant to disarm. I wasn't that worried, he had spells now, and he knew where my weapons were hidden.

When we got there, Nasher and his lady were having a late breakfast. Nevalle and Valga were present, with their neutral faces on. Lady Amira made a face, and with a whispered comment to Nasher, left the room.

Nasher looked a bit bemused from whatever his lady said, but both Nevalle and Valga relaxed their poses a little.

"I'd expected you to report yesterday," Nevalle said with a slight edge.

I sighed, and said, "I had an early invite and lost most of the day. I'm sorry."

Valga rolled her eyes and said, "I heard from my aunt that you had a run-in with my cousin."

"I'm really sorry that you're related to her," I said, being careful with my tone of voice. This was having more relatives than I was used to.

With a grin, Valga admitted, "So am I. She really wanted someone with immense wealth, and was always pissed she didn't get a chance to shine around the time of the plague. She's shallow and values her wardrobe too much. Too bad they didn't ship her off to Waterdeep when she was looking for her husband. Her oldest is too young, but the poor kid's being pushed out early, so mama can look for another husband."

As if I was any kind of threat to that kind of plan... shallow and stupid.

"At least her daughter is afraid of me," Nevalle said with a smile, "That saves me most of the effort to stay out of consideration."

"But Ellan," Valga said in dulcet tones, "Hallan is looking for herself as well, and being **so** dedicated means she'd have plenty of time to enjoy your wealth and status."

"You sound like my aunt Berril," Nevalle growled, "I'd sooner swear some chastity vows."

Bishop was having trouble hiding his laughter, enough to not be noticed.

Before he failed, I said, "Did you have something specific in mind for my duties? I seem to be getting an alarming number of invitations."

Diverted, Nevalle said, "Most years, since I was promoted to Captain, the invitations between High Harvesttide and the Feast of the Moon usually gets to be close to a couple hundred..."

My stomach sank at that, as it was only six tendays between the two holidays.

Valga must have seen that, and said, "Don't worry, many of them are for events like namings, weddings, and funerals, that just want gifts. You'll probably get much fewer than that, as they don't know you and you don't have a wealthy estate."

For all Sand had been teaching precedence and formal customs, plainly he couldn't teach us about the view from inside. Cas had moved close enough to take my hand.

That movement must have caught Nasher's attention, as he smiled at that ironically, "I saw you were on the dance floor, Whyntll."

"Yeah," I had to admit, "I danced a lot with Cas and Bishop, until Bell and my other colleagues cut back on that with a warning."

"I doubt anyone would be surprised at that," Nasher said.

"Surprised no," Bishop growled, "But it was only other Members of the Nine who did. She might as well have danced the entire night with us, as common as we were being."

Nasher's eyes flashed.

Nevalle didn't look pleased either, "No others?"

I could feel myself flush, and said, "No, none."

"Did someone insult one of my Nine?" Nasher asked angrily.

"Mostly, they ignore me, aside from a few who excel at rudeness," I admitted.

"But they have been rude? There is no cause, certainly not in formal venues," Nevalle demanded.

"Yes, they've been rude, and Lady Nerriam slapped one down. She was ruder after leaving. Weren't you listening earlier?" Bishop asked mockingly.

Nevalle rounded on him, but Valga tapped his arm, and told him, "Nerriam did send a report of the one in her presence."

With a sigh, Nevalle admitted, "I thought the events after your wedding would blow over, now that it should be clear you are truly a Member of the Nine."

"Those events do not seem to have done so," Casavir noted. "While we have met with some friends, they seem to be a minority."

Thoughtfully, Valga observed, "I would think that Tyr's avatar would make you more acceptable. He is a patron of the city."

Biting my lip, I observed, "That part seems to have been forgotten... or doesn't matter to them."

"It's not part of their clothing and petty power games, so easily dismissed," Bishop said in a growl, also moving closer.

Looking displeased as well, Valga noted, "It has not been forgotten in the temples of the city, but they usually don't exercise that much influence in Blacklake."

"That fully explains why, then, that that is the place of this conflict," Cas said looking solemn.

"Then," Nasher stated with finality, "you will be with them for quite some time to come. I decide who serves and deserves recognition, not they. Nevalle, make sure she will be assigned as guard for events hosted by any who are being particlarly stubborn."

My stomach sank again at being at the center of a power play between Nasher and his nobility.

Another guard announced that it was time for Nasher's morning audience. Bell and Desmon, arrived for the changing guard, freeing Nevalle and Valga for a time. This left only Nevalle and Valga in the room with us.

Nevalle looked at my husbands, and asked me, "You think you might want to join us today?"

Both Cas and Bishop looked pleased at the idea, so I only nodded.

Valga said with a smile, "I'll go spell Desmon and Bell. Desmon will be mad if he misses this."

So we all were in the closed sparring yard, except for Valga. It was kind of fun, even if less of the training exercises Nevalle preferred. I could not stop grinning for most of it. The others did much better when they double teamed us, or better. Even so, we won a majority of bouts.

We'd taken a break, and I was hoping to cool off, when Nevalle said, "That was interesting, but how would it be if this were more for real, and not a training exercise?"

"Then it gets much more fun," Bishop said with a grin at Desmon.

"Bring it on," Desmon returned, with his own grin.

"Fine," Nevalle announced, "Nothing lethal, but assume you're defending someone else, and have to stop the other side. I'd like to see that speed thing again."

"We don't know what triggers that," Cas was careful to point out.

With a smile, Nevalle said, "Then it will make an interesting exercise."

Splitting slightly to start in different halves of the yard, Nevalle called a start.

But this time, some of the others cast spells, including Desmon, Lalton, and Ekkar. One of them must have been an entangling spell, which caught Cas more than Bishop and I. I also noted they were all moving much faster now, damn it. That did make the three of them higher priority targets.

We'd never sparred except with weapons when I'd trained with the Nine, but Ekkar had the lightest armor. Remmons was in the way, though, and seemed to have swollen up taller than normal, a bit like Lorne had been. Avoiding him would be much easier if he couldn't perceive me.

A shadow illusion around him and he couldn't see me; my keeping it centered, meant I had to hide so I had enough concentration to keep it centered. He had to stop swinging his ax blindly as he didn't want to hurt his team. Ekkar was looking for me, but couldn't spot me. Cas was holding his own, and had disarmed Eth already. Bishop was having a little more trouble against Lalton, and seemed to be getting pissed.

Walking quietly, I went over to Lalton, one of the spellcasters, and clouted him with the flat of a blade. He gestured a yield, touching the sore spot as he went to the side. This only gave me seconds before Remmons would walk out of the darkness sphere I made.

About to turn back towards him, I found an invisible wall in front of me, and the sounds of combat were now muffled. Banging my hands against it, only resulted in a deep tolling sound. Remmons turned to attack Bishop.

He changed form to a large bear, plowing into both Remmons and Nevalle, giving Cas a break. He used that to do a really fast hit to the side of Eth's head, and Eth yielded.

While this happened I hid so Ekkar would think a few more tolls meant I was still trapped. But there was a corner of shadow in here with me from the wall. Remmons got some hits on Bishop, but nothing critical, and my ranger changed form rapidly so his attackers had trouble keeping up with his darting around.

Ekkar was watching where I'd been with worry, but none of the others were. Shadowstepping to just behind him, he got his own clout to the head. Spinning, he mouthed something foul, but moved off to the side, where Lalton was silently laughing.

Bell fought rapidly enough somehow, that Cas was only holding his own, but Bishop now had three opponents. He was only avoiding them. So I rolled in between Desmon and Nevalle, and smacked 'em both.

That got their attention, too much so. Bouncing around like a ball, I got a quick and lucky hit on Desmon and he retired out. But then my head was ringing, and the ground felt very nice right then.

Feeling a little nauseous, I just watched feet moving around. I could have fought, if it was for real, or downed a healing potion.

In a very brief time, four of those feet came over and lifted me up a little. Despite my ringing head and a little worry in Cas's eyes, they both were in good spirits. The spell Cas cast sounded a bit garbled, but then my head stopped ringing, and I could hear the laughing and teasing between the others.

"You should be a little more careful, my love," Cas scolded.

Bishop was grinning, and said, "We had to mix them up a bit. That was fun, even if we each had three attackers at some point. We didn't know what they could do, which made it a bit more real. You didn't know who did which spells, did you, Lon?"

Carefully shaking my head, I told them, "No, we only sparred with weapons or found objects. But Ekkar definitely does arcane magics."

With a hug, Cas said, "I want to make sure no one needs healing."

Desmon and Lalton were also checking people, so soon enough we were swapping comments and drinking some ale in the Nine's chamber. After that we all scattered again, and Valga heard most of it once she switched back out. She had to hide some snickers at a few of the events.

Once we finished that and left the castle, I looked at the sun, and realized that it was almost the same time as when I entered Lady Nerriam's mansion yesterday.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	31. Wheel of Fire

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, Castle Never ---**

_--- Casavir_

Sparring with fresh faces was energizing, and while we'd never discussed it, I was glad we could spar teamed with each other instead of against each other. We had sparred so long with each other there were few enough surprises, and we had fought enemies together often enough now. Sparring with seven Members of the Nine was a welcome challenge.

I had not realized any of them had spells or other special skills. To this point I had seen few of them in true combat. But if they were using these skills, so could we. My lady was using some of her newer skills, as did Bishop later. I was surprised at how fast the one was, faster than my lady now, and I was pushed, even fighting mostly defensively until the hastening magic would expire.

Catching glimpses of the other fights, one of our opponents had been tagged out, but my lady was hitting some shield, prisoned away from the fight. That would have been more tactically dangerous, with six remaining opponents and only Bishop and I free, but they plainly did not know some of her skills.

Soon the tide turned, and three more were retired to the side areas to watch. Alas, my lady was cornered, and when she was hit, she dropped to the ground a little too realistically for my comfort. Now, though, the more dangerous spellcasters were not in the fight, and it did not take long to finish with the others.

Even before we got over to her, she was blinking and trying not to shake her head. Some healing, and all was well. Nevalle seemed also pleased at the outcome of the bout, and I think my family was pleased as well.

Much better than how I'd felt the day before, we hurried back towards the _Flagon_. Bishop and my lady were reviewing the fight and we walked.

When we crossed into the Market District, I suggested, "Perhaps we should shop for momentos or presents for ourselves? Something we all agree on, for a year later?"

They both looked startled, and my lady asked, "Are we going to celebrate both days or which one?"

"Depends on how we celebrate," Bishop said with a leer. "We can celebrate every day... and night for all I care."

Swallowing, I admitted, "We may, sometimes, but which do we want to consider more important to us, for ourselves? Autumn or summer?"

Smiling, Bishop said, "Doesn't matter to me that much." He paused, and allowed, "This year, summer was far better, even with the Lather imposter, than last year at that time... But fall? Fall was great."

"Everything started happening in the autumn for how we met, didn't it?" my lady asked, with a half smile. "I think I'd like to celebrate it now, as autumn was for us."

"Then, do we want to each get gifts, or select something together?" I asked.

"Dunno, don't care," Bishop said, looking around us. Karnwyr only leaned against him, looking amused.

My lady only shrugged, "I really don't know. I'll need to think about it first." Sighing, she added, "All this social crap is invading my dreams, too."

"That needs to be changed," Bishop said insistently.

I agreed, "Society should not be that important, service is."

With a grin, Bishop added, "Depending on what you're going to define as service, I'd agree with that."

Feeling myself flush, Elondra smacked his arm. He certainly didn't look repentant, not that I really would expect that anymore. My lady pulled us towards the open market stalls, and we wandered about for a time, looking at whatever caught our attention. We made a few small purchases, but made no decision about our gifts.

We returned to the Flagon, and Pameran looked up from a book he was reading, and told us, "Master Sand will be visiting this evening."

My lady got quieter, but we settled to have some dinner and talk about the ball with Duncan. Sand joined us, and then began a more detailed interrogation about the Harvest Ball and events at the Lady Nerriam's home. I was not pleased with those people my lady had encountered when we were absent.

Meeting Bishop's eyes, I saw he made that connection, too. Not that she was in any physical danger, but these rude people were less aggressively so, when we were present. Sand reported that there were no widespread ill rumors of us from either occasion.

At the end of his dissection of the events, Sand told us, "There is little more I can assist you with. Your appearance and demeanor are greatly improved... most especially considering your clothing. Even the ranger has displayed a modicum of etiquette."

Looking at ourselves again, I realized what we were now wearing, was nearly as fine as what we wore for our wedding. Nor did we appear as uncomfortable in it, even Bishop had stopped grumbling about wearing it.

"That custom about the dancing just exemplifies the kind of items an observer from the outside cannot teach as well," Sand admitted. "These things you will have to learn from the others of that social level. I can help with strategy, but a good portion of what we outsiders know is second-hand and dated."

I nodded, though my lady looked unhappy.

"Additionally," Sand mused, "I had anticipated that rudeness you encountered would be minor, that the imposter Lather would be the exception. It appears that the other corpse-fly is manipulating and directing, with you three as a focal point. I fail to see how discrediting you would have any profit. You are not wealthy, do not have rich estates, do not seek power but are actively avoiding it... While you are moderately known here and perhaps amongst some circles in Luskan, I doubt you would make a ripple in Waterdeep. While there has been physical attacks, I don't believe that is the primary goal, if it ever was. Do you have any newer insights to add?"

Shaking my head, I admitted, "Not really, not at this time. Their employment of Lather as a tool along with his evil and the darkness in my vision tells us their goal is not beneficial."

"That doesn't give us much of a clue," Bishop growled. "There's a lot of dicks out there who need their power, whether political, social, money, or power over other people."

While I pondered that, I realized that Sand looked surprised. Our friends were still surprised when he spoke up like this, though my lady and I usually exchanged glances when it happened. We'd heard his observations far more often now. It was true that this opponent might want something we didn't, and could not believe we didn't.

"I can, of course, give you some advice as to the social standing and importance of the hosts," Sand began, reaching for the invitations. "Friends and allies, are accepted, unless some duty bars that. Neutrals are accepted if possible. Enemies will prune themselves out, by not sending you invitations, helping to keep this down to manageable levels."

Then he began to crack open the invitations and began explaining what he knew of the hosts and if he thought we should attend. Some were on the same days, and many we did not yet know if they were friendly or not. Even so, we already had at least a dozen he thought we should be attending in the next tenday or so.

To my bemusement, he surveyed the invitations and put them in order, saying, "There doesn't seem to be too much conflict, to this point, in the scheduling to these. I suggest that you try to attend all of these, when possible."

After that pronouncement, our activities should begin to almost settle our new rather hectic routine. My lady had another event the next day where we could not accompany her, and Bishop was getting very restive at that. I wasn't happy about it either, and felt guilty about a brief hope that he would find a way to sneak in. He, instead went to visit some of the temples, seeking again. I knew this was probably good for him, but it was disheartening to me as well.

My lady returned in much better spirits this time. One of the things she found out was that there was now a hunt not far outside the city, and that Lord Nasher had attended it, as well as Nevalle, Remmons, and Eth. She'd also learned that there was great ball, to which we had not gotten invitations. She was pleased, and said that Valga had passed on that she was required to spar with the others the same day.

But before that, was our first invitation for a formal dinner.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

Seeing Sand gracefully sorting all the invitations made me realize I was really wrong about just how many we'd gotten. Most of them had either my name, all of our names, or the reluctantly phrased 'and spouses.' There were thirty-one of the things, and Nevalle said there was usually well over a hundred? There was a dozen for the next tenday, including two of these dinners for the same evening.

First, I had another of those daytime ones, where I had to go alone.

Sand must have seen my reluctance, or heard something about the last one, and told me, "You, my dear girl, **will** attend these events. Human society is generally run by the women, a consequence of war and the eventual power from running the nursery."

Bishop muttered something about my not being a girl, which made me smile and take a breath.

With a sigh of his own, Sand ignored that byplay, and added, "This event should be congenial to you, it is being held by Lady Bekirr, who has no unmarried children this year. Her niece, however was recently elevated to be one of the Nine, which makes her a probable guest, if not the guest of honor. Interesting that she was not mentioned as part of the event invitation, perhaps evidence of some family friction. Something I would appreciate knowing more about, for my own curiosity."

That could make me smile, as now he'd now be prying our memories to give him more first hand reports of events, "So now we exist to research this 'mob' for you..." I teased him.

"But of course," the elf admitted with a smile. "I much prefer primary sources for my information and gossip."

"We do not gossip," Cas said warningly.

"No, no," Sand said, "I would never expect you to gossip. Sometimes, even a detailed report of events from a ballroom or a tea are difficult to pry from you all."

Despite Sand's slight annoyance, I could only exchange smiles with Bishop. Cas was just being poked, as was I, actually. Even so, Sand gave me a look that I was going to have to report more of events to him in the future.

The talk became more general, ending after this, and Cas went to speak with his squire for a time. Bishop went over to see Duncan's assistant, Gila, for more ale and something for Karnwyr.

"You plainly omitted parts of the events yesterday, young lady," Sand said quietly. "What, I wonder, would you be concealing from your spouses with such care?"

"They can't really do much about it," I said, not surprised that he wasn't going to let it go. "And I know that Bishop is more likely to get provoked. And Cas will just get more upset if he can't help."

"True, but you should not be keeping secrets from them," he warned.

"No, they know about the essentials, just not all the details," I said, feeling myself flush a little. "The nastiness after the party was much worse than whatever you may have heard as rumor. And I was quite upset..."

"Your uncle mentioned as much, when I visited with him last night, as he was disturbed by events as well," Sand said ominously.

"I guess I need to speak with him," I admitted, and was rewarded with one of Sand's small smiles of triumph.

"So what exactly was said?" he asked, "These incidents will eventually cluster. Like a ranger's tracking an animal, we can backtrack these rumors to a source once we have more information. So far, the only obvious facts are that the ones persuaded to be this actively rude, are mostly women of late. What did this one say? Report it as if it were any other attack."

That helped a little, and I told him, quickly. After the few minutes, Bishop came back with mugs for us, and some wine for Sand.

The next morning we sparred back at the Hall of Justice with Eldride again, and I hurried back to the _Flagon_ to wash and change for this next event. And this time I was accompanied by both Cas and Bishop to the mansion, along with Karnwyr.

"Karnwyr, could you wait here for her?" Bishop asked.

His companion didn't say anything to me, but melted into the bushes around the mansion. I hoped any gardeners wouldn't find him and get petrified. With a last embrace, Cas and Bishop left in different directions, and I walked inside.

This was a quieter gathering than the other one had been, with only a score of ladies present. Standing beside Lady Bekirr, was Valga, looking far more dainty than I was used to seeing her. She rolled her eyes when I met them, with a glance at the hostess.

This event was definitely less... generous, than the previous one. And the hostess was quick to take Valga around the room and then moved apart from her to show off several pieces of apparently new furniture. They were of dark woods, with odd decorative accents, and the hostess was quite proud of them.

Valga had come over to where I was watching the rest of the gathering, saying quietly with some irony, "I thought I had successfully avoided this. My calling was never much approved of."

"So that is a problem?" I wondered.

"Yes, some relations are very displeased if our first priority is no longer aligned with their plotting," she admitted with a slight smile. "It can become more of a problem, depending on the temple involved. Any joining the triad, often have the most friction with their kin. I heard that one priest was disinherited, because he did not agree that he would marry as ordered."

Looking out the one window, I admitted, "That might be worse than not knowing them. Missing them directly."

"My aunt isn't quite that bad, they hadn't planned any particular matches for me, so my joining the church wasn't as much a problem," Valga explained. "It's not that I can't marry, but they now have little influence and no control over that choice... Actually, I feel more sorry for those who don't have as much say in one of the more important acts of your personal life. What do you think of this?" she asked with a wave at the room.

"This is a bit different than the other one," I allowed.

"I'm not as young, nor as suitable to being displayed like a prize milch cow," Valga said with a grin. "My aunt felt it had to be done, even if it shows a bit of her ambivalence in the timing. The first hunt of the season started today, which is why we both have free time. Now she can say she tried to do her duty at little cost to her dignity."

"That sounds very cynical," I observed with a slight smile.

"I've had years of freedom from this kind of thing. I would have been happier if she hadn't decided it made the family lose status to keep ignoring me," she admitted with some regret.

"Well, I'm glad to see a friendly face. I have a whole bunch of these invitations, and my adviser said I had to attend, at least for a while," I said, probably showing some annoyance.

With her own smile, Valga said, "I should be at some of the events, at least the ones I can't get out of." She paused, and added, "Do you know you can bring a guest with you, as long as you guest is a female?"

Surprised, I said, "No." Then a thought of Bishop sneaking in invisibly made me wary. "Does it have to be someone from Blacklake? I don't really know anyone else, besides other adventurers." Neeshka might be as dangerous as Bishop in a crowd like this.

"Yes, it should be, unless you are hosting the event, and then you could invite anyone," Valga mused. Maybe seeing my dismay at that, she added hastily, "But your lack of a suitable mansion for hosting is becoming known, so don't worry about that. As one of the Nine, none of us is required to be reciprocal hosts. Our duty takes precedence over that rule, thank Torm."

That was new and alarming thought, and I was glad Sand hadn't mentioned it earlier. "What if I had a squire?" I asked, testing the limits.

"Oh, squires and apprentices take the rank of the teacher in some ways. I don't think Lord Nasher is planning that at this point for you," Valga explained. "There are too many things unresolved. Most squires like referring to their masters as 'the old stick' or something equally impolite, and neither of us really fit that as yet. Something like that would happen when you are long settled, with a town house and coat of arms, and so on."

Lady Bekirr interrupted us, saying, "Enough of you two talking shop. You, young lady, need to mix with the other guests," she scolded Valga.

Sadly, that ended my interaction for the party. I sipped from my drink, and watched Valga speaking to the other guests and pretending to admire the furniture that really didn't fit the rest of what was in the room. Other than being mostly ignored, and a few haughty sniffs, nothing else happened. Boredom I could live with.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

_Pack-lady leaving den..._

_--Go to her until I get there._

Exiting one of the Blacklake temples, I had just finished asking, yet again, about that healing scroll. I was starting to lose track of how many time I'd made the sweep through different temples now. I wouldn't say I was losing hope, as this had seemed to be only a business deal. Lon used to buy this kind of thing all the time, it was me they didn't want to sell it to. I couldn't fail to see the minor signs of smugness on the faces of some of the priests when they refused me. I wondered how many had the scroll I wanted.

I wondered if asking Lon to get it for me would be acceptable for an atonement. I doubted it.

Returning to the mansion, Lon was standing outside, with the pup beside her. Both of them were in a good mood, and I could not resist taking a breath of relief.

"Better this time?" I asked, moving Karnwyr aside to get closer.

"Yep," Lon said against my neck. She didn't say anything else.

Watching around us, it was a quiet street, like Blacklake usually was. No one seemed to be taking any notice of us, but then we looked like we belonged here. None of the rich men's lackeys would bother us, dressed as we were... an expensive camouflage.

_Enough cover to conceal the waiting hunter. Their noses are weak._

_--Covered in perfumes to kill what they do have..._ I told him, taking a deep breath of Lon's scent.

_Even __**your**__ nose should know her scent by now_, he laughed at me.

I didn't care, watching the street over the top of her head. We left to get back to the _Flagon_, and found Cas there, speaking earnestly again to his student. When he saw us arrive, he looked relieved as well. Lon told us about seeing that Valga inside, this time, and a few of her cynical comments to Lon. She sounded a lot more fun that Nevalle had ever been, Nasher's standard must have improved.

The next night we had another invitation for our company, this time for an evening meal. We'd gone on foot, despite the elf's suggestion. He'd said this should not be as late as the other night, and we'd all decided that the expense would be getting too high, now that we were approaching two score invitations.

This mansion was expensively lit, every window was bright for the lower two floors. We arrived at the same time as others, with fancy carriages or cabins with the bearers. We went in, and when we entered the room where a couple dozen guests were gabbing, a silence fell.

Several of the older ones even turned to look at us as if we were insects. Lon began gripping my arm tightly, almost to pain. Cas was scanning the crowd, and did not look happy, even if he'd kept his face blank enough that strangers would not be able to tell.

The hosts greeted us, but in a condescending, patronizing way, that I'd thought only elves had mastered. At least Sand was competent at useful skills. These people were very skilled in subtle snubs, like fawning, insincere complements, ignoring some or all of us, peering at our finery as if it were rags, and catty, snide glances showing they thought we were prime entertainment.

We didn't say much, especially Lon. Cas was getting subtly pissed, but there'd been nothing overt that he could object to. I was gritting my teeth, imagining thrashing them.

Lon... after a little bit, she just wasn't there. She wasn't invisible or out of sight, but she was a polite, wooden noblewoman. Not my Lon.

This was not something I wanted, distracting me from the tittering at some trivial error I'd made. Looking over at Cas, he was going past pissed, but not really showing it. I was marking the names of the hosts and guests that I overheard, none could possibly be counted as allies.

What made it worse, was that when we were led into the formal dining room, our seats were all separated from each other almost as far as could possibly have been done. Some even laughed when we realized this, with superior glances all around. I didn't eat any of the food placed in front of me, and began to glare at any of the closer asses, and their tittering cut back when a couple realized the danger they were in. I could not really see Lon or Cas along the length of the table, so I wasn't sure how they were doing.

Finally, the endless meal and meaningless talk was over, and others were leaving the table. Closing in to Lon's side, her eyes were narrowed, even if her face was still too blank. A harsh combination I'd never seen on her face before this.

I growled when I had gotten close, "We're leaving."

Cas nodded, almost unnoticeably, and we left within a few minutes. Back at the _Flagon,_ the taproom was nearly empty, only Duncan's assistant Gila, playing some cards with Sand and Neeshka.

Neeshka began scratching, even before she turned to see us, "Ow. Guess we don't really have to ask how it went, do we?"

I bared my teeth, still pissed, and Lon was still too blank when she shook her head.

Taking an unconscious half step away from the card players, Cas admitted, "That invitation was not because they desired our company in any way."

My teeth still clenched, I agreed, "We were like some caged beasts for them to stare and poke at."

"Did this precipitate any response from you?" Sand asked, almost flatly, watching us carefully.

Lon finally spoke, saying only, "No, we managed to behave, but we left as soon as the meal was over."

Still scratching, Neeshka irritably told us, "Settle down, already. Kiss or something... I wasn't even there, and this isn't just itchy, it jangles."

A little surprised at this order after their various comments about us, I certainly was willing to do that. With a smile, I bounded against my mate, bouncing her against Casavir. We all nearly fell over, but my arms were around Lon, and we got steadier on our feet. With each breath I felt better, with each breath my mate relaxed a little more. I wasn't as sure about Cas, but I could feel him moving slightly as well.

Kissing Lon was so easy, and so important to me right now.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	32. Lines of Communication

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Lon_

That dinner had been a nightmare, and for too much of it, I couldn't even make eye contact with Cas and Bishop. I wasn't quite sure, but it seemed like the whole thing was designed to make us screw up, with more weird dishes and strange tools, and everyone around me watching me like a cat about to pounce. I didn't have too much trouble, Sand had covered these kinds of stupid things pretty well. Not that any amount of practice would make me eat some foods.

It even ran too long, from what Sand had told me as an aside once. Blacklake wasn't for me, the docks and the shadows were good enough for me. I felt guilty, that I was hoping we could stop this act, find Lather's backers without being here and now.

Soon we were back in my uncle's home again, a place where I felt safe. Or I felt safe, as soon as we'd finally embraced for a while. Holding onto Casavir, holding onto Bishop, feeling them holding me, was my world for a time.

Sand interrupted those thoughts, saying, "Now that you seem to have rebalanced yourselves a bit, perhaps you can be persuaded to give me a more detailed report?"

Gila had left the cards, and had brought over some ales for us. Neeshka was gathering up the cards, wearing a smirk.

Cas, with a brief touch, stepped away long enough to bring a bench over for us to sit on. We sat down together, and I had an arm around each of my husbands. I didn't think the ale was too good an idea, for me at least.

Taking a deep breath, after a quick glance at our patiently waiting friends, I started, "We arrived at the same time as others, they got silent when we entered. The hosts were not even pretending much hospitality..." I was biting my lip again.

Cas put a finger against my lip, and told me, "Shh, my love."

"They didn't do anything directly against your damn rules," Bishop growled at Sand. "It was all in small sneers, lyin' words, a silence at the wrong time, a snicker when we did anything..."

"While we were not seated together, as you warned us," Cas said, "we were also spaced suspiciously far apart, so as not even to see each other along the table."

"This would have been the invitations from the Tinieles, would it not?" Sand asked quietly.

"Yes," Bishop almost barked his anger, "I memorized other names as well of special asses who were present."

Consideringly, Sand admitted, "Being impolite is not enough reason to warrant action on its own, else you would not be here."

Rubbing Bishop's shoulder a moment, I said, "But this does give us more names to watch for, Sand. If they are involved, they will do more than just be rude."

With a slight frown, Cas admitted, "Talk alone means little, actions must have a higher weight in our investigation."

"Well, I think I've played against both Reyn and Cornilda at one time or another," Neeshka added thoughtfully. "They were here in the city all summer. I'm pretty sure they don't really have any land outside the city, but live off of investments in shipping, and live pretty well." She added with a grin, "They really aren't very good at gambling."

"Fine with me," Bishop said with a nasty smile.

I wasn't going to disagree.

"Any other clues to report?" Sand said, looking at me significantly.

Thinking a moment, I replied, "Nothing really, other than I can't decide if I'm being paranoid, in that there were too many courses, requiring too many odd tools."

"That, you should have been prepared for," the elf said with satisfaction, sitting down again with his goblet.

"Pretty much," Bishop grinned slightly, "Maybe we might have made a mistake, but with the way they acted, I was entertaining myself with the thought of using the more painful-looking ones on the other people..." Restless again, it seemed, he stood up to pace.

I had to grin at that idea, too, even if I felt cooler on that side now.

"While you entertain yourselves, briefly I hope, with these thoughts of mayhem," Sand said with a touch of wryness, "I think that you should be aware that one of the grander balls is scheduled for tomorrow night. I believe we can assume that you will not be getting an invitation, as Lady Turethe was rumored to have publicly and loudly objected to your original elevation in status to squire. You should be aware of the event, nonetheless, so as to not be taken unawares."

I had to sigh, and ask, "That's Vallis' relative, right?"

"Mother, I believe," Sand admitted, "and I am of the opinion that that apple did not fall far from the proverbial tree. She seems to resent that her branch of the nobility did not get the Lordship of the city when Lord Nasher took the rule."

"Still resentful, after this many years?" Cas asked with surprise.

"One thing there is no shortage of in Blacklake, is pride in fleeting status earned by previous generations," Sand observed with a slight smile.

"Some seem to be okay," I said, thinking of Valga and Nerriam.

With a slight sigh, Cas admitted, "There are others we've met as well, but I am beginning to doubt if many of them participate in many of these events."

"Many are quite selective as to which events they elect to participate in," Sand stated. "Your being new to them, and especially being one of the Nine makes event selection an uncertain exercise, on both their part and yours."

That did give me a little hope, that we'd be able to separate the Nerriams from the Vallises, after a while.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

Sand was busy musing about things we really did not have enough to track our enemies for. I wasn't the only one getting restless as Neeshka had stopped shuffling and flicking the cards and stood also. With a significant look at me, she stood in the far corner of the room.

When my curiosity got to be too much, I paced over there while the others were talking.

Without any delay, Neeshka said seriously, "That woman, Tinieles, visits the _Mask_ a lot, acting like she's slumming. Usually she comes without her husband, unlike the other places they go. She's been banned from anyplace overseen by Tymorans, and was reported to be blackballed from that _Leather Apron_ place. She **never** gets admission there," she said with some satisfaction, "I do at times."

I had to smile at that information, "So, there's some secret there."

"Yep," the thief said with a edged smile, "Don't know if it'll be useful, but I'm sure Casavir would not act on it."

No, he would not. Lon might, but she'd try the nicer ways first. This would be a good thing to test the ass on at the _Mask_. I muttered some thanks to Neeshka, and paced. I decided I would have to meet him myself, despite the supposed lessons cover for Lon, the better to keep him away from my mate.

The next day, we received a fresh note from Castle Never, before we'd left our room. A formal invitation for sparring, from Nevalle in a little while. The last one had been one of the high points of the last few days, so I was interested.

Maybe we were showing this, as Lon's eyes began to dance while we dressed quickly. There weren't any other invitations for any of us today, and I was wondering when I would get away without suspicion to put the squeeze on Tarlon. But that was for later, as I wanted to smack Nevalle in sparring too much to miss this.

It was still fairly early when we entered the castle through that side entrance I'd been blocked at before. Sparring was fun, and I did get a long wanted chance to bruise the blond Nevalle and his pretty hair.

Then we would have the rest of the day to ourselves. I knew what I'd rather do with our freedom, but there were a few things to do first.

Once we'd eaten lunch in a private part of the castle to my great amusement, I decided I to get out on my own today. I told Lon and Casavir, "Guess I need to try those temples again today..."

"I'm sure that must be good for you," Casavir said with a slight smile, "making up for lost time perhaps, in matters of faith and the gods?"

"Ha!" I had to tell him, "Faith doesn't always help. None of these temples will even admit that healing spell exists, at least to me. Some don't even control their disapproval when I ask."

"What about the Sunite priestess who came to the keep, Sister Zinnea?" Cas wondered, looking displeased. "She seemed to approve."

Shaking my head, I told them both, "I haven't seen any sign of her when I was there on any visit since we returned to Neverwinter. The other priests I met with were biting in their refusals."

Lon touched my arm and asked, "How long did she remain at the keep? Do we know if she was returning here?"

Having to pause at that thought, I had to say, "Dunno. The others I met were younger, so I thought she was avoiding me because of what she heard about my past, after we left."

They both sobered a little, and Lon asked me, "Do you want company?"

Shit, no! Normally I would, but she'd seen enough of Tarlon for me. I said, after a brief pause to appear thoughtful, "No, I guess not. Neither of you did anything to Shain."

Cas agreed with a sober nod, right away, though Lon looked sad at what I'd said.

Once we were done, I went off with Karnwyr towards Lathander's temple. I did check there, and Torm's as well. When I'd done that, I left for the _Mask_, and cast my spell to allow me to fly into one of the windows that were still cracked open in the cooling weather.

Inside, I was amused to discover my target was still asleep. I didn't need to start a fight this time, so I decided to copy the elf with the pitcher of tepid water that was by the bed.

That worked as well as I'd hoped, and it **was** damn funny, at least from this side. His shadows swarmed up, but I had a blade out so they were wary. By the time he was awake and stopped sputtering, I could only grin at him.

"You! What the hells do you want?" was the first thing he said that wasn't completely foul, not that he was particularly original.

"Information, like the deal you originally set up. You just gave up the more pleasant contact, for being stupid," I told him, balancing my blade on my finger. It wasn't much of a trick, as the worst that would happen was that it would finish its pivot and slide to the floor. I was counting on the fact that the glow would remind him of our last confrontation. "I've got your payment, and something for you to check on for us..."

He looked relieved at that, so I told him about the Tinieles bitch. I wanted him to learn if she was an ass on her own or if she was being helped along to pressure us. I didn't mention the hint from Cas's vision. When I mentioned that she was known to visit here without her husband, he began to smile. I didn't care if he enjoyed his research, I just wanted results. Once done with this, I flew outside again enjoying the view of the city.

_You enjoyed showing him your teeth, _the pup said when I rejoined him.

_--Yes, he's lucky I didn't kill him the last time._ The information may help, and I would not have been able to too easily hide my involvement if I had killed him. I didn't want to have to leave my mate. This way I could make him uneasy a very long time.

When I got back to the Flagon, neither of my pack-mates nor his student were there. That was fine with me, as I decided to go out and get some things in the market, some liquor, candles, and see if the fletcher had anything interesting. Buying anything related to clothing wasn't necessary anymore, I already had far too much of it and I didn't have to do any maintenance. Washing the one expensive set at the keep had been a pain.

I wandered the market stalls as well as a few shops. What was strange was that the clothing I wore, without much thought now, did seem to change how I was treated now. Some must have recognized me, as their reactions were more suspicious. Others either didn't know, or my gold made me more than acceptable.

Finding some arrows, powerfully enchanted, I decided to buy them. It wasn't a full score, but that attack back at the keep said that we weren't done with killing planars.

I considered Cas's idea about gifts. We hadn't gotten gifts for ourselves for our wedding. It didn't really seem necessary at the time, for any of us. We still used our robes, despite the occasional comment from our employee at the material. Our light gloves, some badly stained now, were kept with our traveling equipment. Those weren't really for winter use, but they'd served their purpose well. The oils were long gone.

Wanting to get something beautiful for my mate, I thought Cas would agree with that. He would be harder to find a gift for, as he wasn't that interested in things. I liked some toys and sometimes some expensive liquors, but every night was another present.

Smiling, I made my way back to the _Flagon_ again with my purchases. They had returned, and I picked my mate up for a quick kiss before letting her down. I could smell that they'd left the city for a while, and said, "Next time, tell me. Getting out of here sounds like fun."

Cas look a little embarrassed, and stated, "I'm sorry. It hadn't been planned, but I will remember that for the future."

_Don't see why you bother playing with our food..._ Karnwyr commented.

I could see that they heard him this time, and their faces were so funny once his meaning sank in. Lon was amused and worried. Cas was horrified... just a little. He knew the pup was a predator, so he couldn't scold him, but Cas also didn't quite appreciate the idea of his horse being eaten.

He was probably fond of his horse by now, it seemed to be a requirement for the more standard knights than my Lon. His squire spent enough time taking care of them, much more than I thought they needed.

Grinning at them, I was waiting a long moment before I planned to change the topic to something more comfortable for them to think about. I'd eaten horse meat often enough when I was younger to be sure sentiment wasn't going to interfere with my survival. If it became necessary, maybe lying about the meat source might be easier on Cas. Meat was meat.

Once that moment passed, I said, "I was thinking about your question, Cas. Think I'd like gifts in the autumn instead of summer, last year was more important to me."

Lon agreed, with some relief in her voice, "I don't really want to remember and celebrate what Lather did..." Glancing at Cas, who looked just odd at that, she added quickly, "Not that his smacking wasn't a... good thing, but I don't think I could celebrate the pain that ass put us through."

"I will cherish part of the events forever," Casavir said, looking a bit serene now.

Flashing a half-smile at me, she told Cas, "I'm glad it happened, but it was an uncomfortable end to a rotten event." Another pause, and she said in a flat voice, "I'm not that comfortable with that kind of divine in my life."

Cas didn't say anything to that, just reaching over to pull her into his arms.

Holding her tightly again as well, I realized the irony of how things had changed in the last year. I had a patron, just like Cas did. Still close together, I pointed out with a smile, "Maybe you picked the wrong spouses then."

That got me a couple quiet chuckles, which lightened things a bit. The other thought I'd had came out, as, "Gifts could be joint this time, so there'd be some surprises."

We pulled apart enough for them to agree in few words, so now it was only a little over a tenday to agree on and find two gifts. The hunt was on.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

Again, Bishop was visiting temples today. This difficulty he was having in finding a specific spell-scroll, was getting to be a sign at least to me, that he was still on trial for his actions. There was perhaps another lesson involved in his attempt to try to help another, not a member of what he considered his pack. Alternatively, maybe it was just having to live with the consequences of what he did.

After these months, it was obvious something else was happening, as the more neutral or nature deities would normally have been more willing to part with a spell if enough money or a favor could be involved. I wondered what was going to be the requirement, or if simply being patient in the face of delays and obstructions was the reason. In either case, he spent some time every few days rechecking the temples, mostly the larger ones from his reports afterwards.

Once he'd left the company of my lady and I, we had the unusual state of nothing we had to do while inside the city. She had no duties as one of the Nine. My only formal duty at the moment was served by Eldride's presence, with reviews and discussion on a daily basis with her.

I wanted something more pleasant today for my wife, after that bitter social event last night. Looking at my squire, I realized we hadn't ridden anywhere since we arrived in the city. She'd been exercising and caring for mine, and I suspected those of my spouses, even more than the stableboy did.

"We could ride out of the city for a brief time, my lady," I offered.

Her look of glee at doing that gave me a brief pang, that she felt so trapped. Thinking back, I realized she had not been outside the city walls since our arrival. She less often had the free time to escape even briefly, as Bishop was doing.

It did not take us long to get back to where our horses were stabled. They all looked fine, and our employee seemed surprised to see someone other than Eldride or myself. I only briefly visited Gilbyas most days, but my lady's horse was more interested in my squire than my wife.

Soon, we had saddled up, and while we did, I pondered whether I should bring my squire. At last, I decided not to. Our danger had seemed to be from a some mover of the city, working behind the scenes. We would be leaving the city briefly.

"Take some free time, Eldride," I said next, and was relieved that she was not disappointed. "My lady?" came with a smile at my wife, and a nod towards the city gate.

We were not that far from one of the gates, and I was glad to realize some of an unseen weight was lifted from my lady once we were outside the walls. We soon rode along a farm track, too rough to really call a road, and I, too, felt a freshness in the air that had been missing since Lather had begun his more direct attacks. Reaching a clump of trees where there was a ford across a small stream, we paused.

Looking back towards Neverwinter, at this distance, I could only see glimpses of the walls and a few taller building through the few trees in the way. My lady looked somberly back, as well.

Leaning across, I took her hand and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, my love?"

Meeting my eyes, she only wore a half-smile when she shrugged, saying, "I don't know. I don't know what I'm really doing, despite all Sand's lessons. I don't know why this is happening; the Shadowjerk, even from the start, wanted power and conquest. I don't know what we're waiting for; some fact, some event, to reveal our enemy to us. I hate just sitting there as a target for the asses in Blacklake."

"And yet, we don't know who is involved, or who are unknowing pawns," I replied, kissing her hand. "What is hardest for you? Let me help."

Smiling briefly at me, Elondra looked back towards the city again, to think a moment. Looking back at me with a more feral smile, she admitted, "I really don't know, so much of it sucks. Resisting the urge to beat the snot out of some of these people. Not going berserk when taunted like that or being treated like I have some plague. These gab and gossip afternoons, where I'm only the peasant intruder into their circle. Watching, only watching..."

Rubbing her hand inside mine, while I thought about that, I finally said, "I think perhaps Sand is wrong, and you should not attend these kind of events unless we know the hosts. If they are only seeing you as that, nothing can be helped by attending. You have a duty to the city, not a duty to their prejudices. Eventually, they may see you as other than they do now, but they should not forget that your responsibilities are more important than their games."

Her look of relief at my suggestion, showed how important it was. I pulled her over to me for an embrace, and after a little while like that my lady looked subtly better. Returning to her own Dinnydie, we raced back to Neverwinter, smiling most of the way, though we alarmed the gate guards a little when we arrived.

Meeting with Bishop again, I was slightly alarmed at the eager hunger in Karnwyr's 'voice' when speaking of our horses. Bishop was amused, so this was not a new opinion. Then I was surprised at both the quick opinion on our anniversary, and the realization that my lady wasn't comfortable with divine attention. Bishop looked unsettled a little, even as he tried to divert her with a jest.

This was a small thing I had not anticipated, that she might feel left out. She felt no calling, as she'd said several times, but even the unlikely Bishop had a divine patron now. I had no doubt she was approved of, but my Lord's visit was not a welcome thing to her. This, I had no idea of how to help her with. I would have to think about it, and pray.

It seemed Bishop had made a few other stops while we were out, and had something distilled he wanted us to try. Still, it was a quiet and pleasing evening.

The next morning when we came down late, Duncan was looking worried and was pacing across the taproom.

Her voice sharpening, my lady asked, "What's wrong, Duncan?"

"I need to check on Gila, as she's overdue after her day off yesterday," he admitted. "Her clan has no other members in the city right now, and she's never late..."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	33. Intersections in Real Time

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

Even as old Uncle Duncan told us Gila was missing, I was thinking this wasn't a coincidence. Neither Lon or Cas thought so, either. Cas would want to avoid jumping to this conclusion, but someone as cynical as Gila'd seemed was an unlikely casual victim. She'd been hired since the evacuation, so she never really knew me from before, seeming surprised when I was trying to get drunk quickly. Bluff and hearty for a bar wench, she seemed okay.

Lon was saying to Duncan, "You go and check on her. I can keep an eye on the place while you're gone. Everything's only a copper, right?"

She said that in such a deadpan that Duncan started to object, before he stopped and shook his head. Leaving after raiding his lockbox, he was quickly gone. I wanted to kiss her for the joke.

Looking off towards where his squire was probably pampering the horses in the stable, Cas asked, "Do you think he will be back soon?"

"No," Lon said, "he may be checking other contacts he has, so this may take a while. You go on and get to the Hall today for sparring. I'll catch up if I can."

Meeting Cas's eyes, I shook my head. I'd far rather miss sparring than leave Lon here alone. Looking a bit regretful, but with no urgent reason to do otherwise, he was leaving to work with his student for a time at his god's temple.

Waving them off, Lon started a stewpot, on the off chance that some customers would visit for a meal aside from us. Lon put in some dried mushrooms that she dug out from somewhere even though Duncan rarely did. Then we settled in a corner seat to kill some time. Karnwyr and Lon's shadow were watching too, so I could amuse myself with Lon while she tried to read some dispatches from the keep. I enjoyed it.

No customers came in for the next few hours, though there was an ale delivery. Getting that settled away was a new experience for me, Duncan usually did that. Lon did finally get some notes written for sending with a courier.

I was beginning to wonder if Lon would leave the taproom long enough for some fun, when Duncan returned only minutes before Cas and his squire. Duncan didn't look any better, possibly even worse.

Once he had eaten some stew, Lon asked, "What did you learn?"

With a heavy sigh, Duncan said, "A bit too much salt there," waving at the bowls.

"All the better to sell ale," I told him with a grin.

Cas suggested gently, "This was not good news, was it?"

"No," Duncan admitted, "I didn't learn that much. Gila was fond of staying at a boarding house where it was mostly dwarves. She admitted the furnishings were a bit awkward for her, but she missed the speech rhythms of dwarvish. She helped the owners out with the occasional entanglement with city officials... being human, she was taken more seriously by some."

When he paused for a long moment, Lon prompted him, "You knew all this before. What happened since you last saw her?"

After a brief sigh, Duncan stated, "She returned to her room late the night before last, noted by people there. Yesterday, she left to find something to eat late morning, and that was the last they'd seen her. They thought she'd worked here or met some friends, and didn't think anything of her not returning last night."

"Does she have a flame or any family in Neverwinter, where she might be staying?" Lon asked, looking grim.

"No. She'd been adopted by some clan, I don't know which, and their lands were not near here. She considered herself far too young for romance, hoping to make a name for herself here in Neverwinter with her crafting ideas. She hadn't made any friends yet, just learning how Neverwinter is," Duncan said sadly. "I stopped next at the Watch Post, but no one I spoke to, not even the watch commander, was very interested. I checked with a couple people who are nosy in her neighborhood, but nothing was noticed yesterday. No body was found either," Duncan said, almost grieving. "He wouldn't even take me seriously."

"I'll get my cloak out and go rattle their asses," Lon said, looking pissed.

That sounded like fun to me, and I started to get up. Cas looked a bit displeased as well, so it looked like we were all going. Duncan looked better before we left him. I doubted he realized this might be connected to the other problems in the city.

Soon the four of us, including his student, were entering the Watchpost, now starting to look a little grimy after the months of weather and a few aggressive plants since the last one had burnt. I hadn't been inside before, but Lon knew where she was going. Some of the younger ones were reacting to her insignia of the Nine, and a few recognized her more directly. One may have known her more directly as his eyes widened, probably noting her anger.

Stalking to a door, lettered with 'watch commander,' she barely knocked, but opened the door and went right in spoiling for an argument.

Inside we found a couple, a little busy... coupling. The wench was obviously a professional by her too flashy and well worn, bright silk dress.

Lon was closer to losing her temper, even while I had to start grinning. Cas and his squire had both flushed a little, though he looked angry as well.

"Lieutenant! Pull your damn pants back up over your sickly excuse of a prick and send your doxy back out of your duty post. What the Hells is your name? And who's your sergeant?" Lon gritted, her voice biting.

A bit on the high pitched side, the idiot had gotten himself covered again and said "Lieutenant Jamasym, sir. My d..d..duty sergeant is Oniryelle."

My grin got wider as I saw he wasn't anywhere near ready for action anymore. Then I was surprised when the wench flushed, and waved her hand, now that her dress was down.

"Both of you?!" Lon said, with her voice edging towards a yell. "Get your asses out of here. I don't care if you have a standing room reserved at the _Cherry Pit_, **this** isn't the place... Dereliction of duty to start with, how many other things have you been slacking off on for this? Consider yourselves out of the Greycloaks, and we'll see if there'll be more charges. Now get the hells out of here!"

They bent over to scoop up the rest of their clothing, but Lon interrupted them, saying with a snap, "I **said**, get out of here, and that means now! This is the clothing you wanted today, so that's what you get."

Even Cas had a slight smile at the fairness of this, as that dress really was a whore's dress with nearly nothing covering areas usually covered by women in public. They scuttled out of the room, and Lon looked around, before sighing.

There was a dead silence from outside the room, even though there'd been a handful of people out there. Cas looked around as well, and his squire began to gather the clothing into a pile.

Lon stepped to the doorway, and called outward, asking, "Who's the most senior one present?"

A moment later, the one who'd recognized Lon stepped into the room and saluted, saying, "Centh, Commander."

"Fine," Lon said, looking abstracted, "Consider yourself acting sergeant, pending a review of this mess. Where's Brelaina?"

Cas was looking amused at this, as Lon was usually much quieter. I figured it would pass, and it was making an amusing show for the day.

"She resigned almost a year ago when she married some merchant lord out of Waterdeep," Centh explained. "Captain Gerelm is off duty today, like he takes every five days."

"Are there any other sergeants on duty?" Cas asked.

"Yes, but if I may be blunt, Commander?" When he saw Lon's nod, he continued, "Both of them are inexperienced, recruited after Brelaina left. They should not have advanced above patrolling yet."

"Cas, could you check the remaining watch? Incompetence is not necessarily evil, though it is bad enough," Lon said. To Centh, she added as Cas left with his squire, "Get me the current watch schedules, and then the records of these sergeants."

"They're locked commander, and only officers have the keys," Centh told her, waving at a large cabinet along the wall.

With a slight smile, Lon said, "Not for long."

I settled in the corner with the pup, to watch. Lon got the locks open in a few minutes, before Cas even got back. After about another couple hours, and with Cas's help, Lon seemed satisfied with what they'd discovered. Eldride had been sent to the castle with a report and to bring back Cormick, and all those on duty had been told to watch for the Captain. They had a list of officers to be inspected and reassigned.

They were working on records of crimes, when Cormick arrived.

"Didn't expect to hear from you, Lady Whyntll," he said with a smirk. "And from here yet..."

"Were you aware of the idiots who'd been promoted around here lately?" Lon asked with an angry edge.

Still smiling, Cormick said, "Well, we do have a problem finding and keeping good people, they seem to go off and save the..." Suddenly noticing that Lon and Cas were serious, he stopped, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Lieutenant Jamasym and Sergeant Oniryelle were in considerable dereliction of duty when we arrived here earlier," Cas reported.

I couldn't hold in my laughter at his understatement, but I shut up again after a moment.

Looking puzzled, Cormick said, "I only have a few reporting to me unless we're about to be at war. I wasn't aware of anything wrong."

"Those two were screwing around in here when we arrived to inquire about a disappearance," Lon said, calming down a little at the evidence of Cormick's confusion."

"Really fucking," I had to put in. "He's a small prick, and she wants to be a street whore someday. She'll be good at it too."

When neither of my mates objected to what I'd said, Cormick started looking shocked.

A little grimly, Lon added, "I still want to interview Gerelm yet, but I think we've been able to identify most of the problems, starting with incompetents being promoted to command many of the patrols, and several key officers. These aren't just inexperienced people, but people making bad decisions."

Closing his eyes a moment, Cormick said grimly after meeting our eyes, "Gerelm is probably part of the problem. Most of my inquiries about Lather went through him, and I spoke mostly to the sergeants after that."

I hadn't thought of that angle, and neither had my pack-mates. Karnwyr growled when I realized that. Cas added that to our notes, his mouth compressed with anger, now.

"We'll have to do hearings to make this official," Cormick mused. With a slight smile, he asked Cas, "Lord Casavir, do you think we can petition the Hall of Justice for assistance with this, and immediately?"

Looking a little bemused, Cas nodded at his squire to send her off to their temple again.

With a sigh, Cormick asked, "How many?"

"Twenty, maybe as much as thirty. Most of the changes came in the last few months," Lon told him.

"Gerelm was promoted from commanding the contingent helping out in Port Llast," Cormick explained. "Nothing seemed to change much for a while. What brought you here?"

Lon explained, "Duncan's assistant disappeared, and he wasn't even given a serious hearing. Just in the last few minutes, I found records of dozens of disappearances. We can't tell how far back this stretches yet or how many may not have been reported by these idiots."

I hadn't really been paying attention while they compiled reports, but this said that it wasn't just Gila being taken from the _Flagon_ where we were.

Cormick looked startled, and asked, "No bodies found?"

"No," Cas reported, "Some disappearance were the victims of all-too-common violence. Nearly fifty cases have no corpses or traces left behind. Among the very few notes about these cases were, assumptions that they left for Waterdeep or somewhere else. What is truly alarming is that almost none of these missing people had relatives or very close friends. Some were not reported to the authorities for nearly a tenday after their last sighting."

That was beginning to sound all too familiar, and I found myself saying, "Slavers."

"Yeah," my mate said sadly. "That's what I was beginning to think, too."

Cas just looked angry, as did Cormick. I was wondering if this was related to that group I killed last winter.

Cormick said, "Damn! I don't know how long until we can separate who knew anything or who was just too stupid for their posts."

"We will learn," Cas assured them angrily. "The innocent need not fear this."

With a sigh, Lon said, "We're gonna see how much this cloak of mine will cover. I'm suspending Gerelm for now. Cormick, you're in charge until this all gets cleaned up."

Soon after, while Lon and Cas were detailing the missing, his squire returned with Ivarr. He and Cormick began planning their tasks and we weren't necessary.

After a few minutes, Lon said with a slight smile, "You need any push from one of the Nine, let me know. Duncan is very worried about Gila, even if Jamasym refused to let him report it."

Cas worried, "How many others weren't officially reported?"

"Dunno," Cormick admitted, "I'll let you know if we need anything you can help with. Have Duncan come by tomorrow, and we'll get a proper report on her."

"I'd appreciate a daily report on how it's going," Lon said, "Nothing formal or long, just a few sentences, okay?"

We left soon after that, and told Duncan about the events at the Watch post. We didn't do that much for the rest of the evening, at least not much outside our bedroom.

The next day, we had another dinner scheduled. I wasn't that happy about it, but the host, according to Sand, had several siblings in various responsible positions. So we were going. Even with that, we had much of the day to ourselves.

We spent a good chunk of the day at the practice hall, sparring and wrestling. For a change, Lon threw herself into the wrestling, emerging more bruised than normal. I enjoyed it, but I thought Cas was concerned.

Once we were back at the Flagon and she had taken one of the bathing rooms, I told Cas, "She's okay. Being a little tired will slow any violent responses a little tonight. It wasn't that long a session, that it'll impair her if it gets real."

His eyes narrowing, "Have you done that before? Did you suggest this?"

"No, I didn't suggest anything. But I have done it myself on occasion," I admitted. Smiling, I added, "Is this that different from when she used to go mugger hunting, when we were at odds?"

That got me a weak smile.

I left him to go wash up, though I decided a little fun was in order. Testing, the door was locked, but that wasn't as much a problem as once it'd been. With the ring and my spell, I was inside in a moment watching my mate.

It was fun. I'd rarely gotten the chance during the war, between Lon's being careful and Cas always trying to keep me away. I'd enjoyed it when I could, and brought those images back to mind whenever Casavir had managed to piss me off. I was sure he'd never seen his precious 'lady' like that. And I managed to keep myself from taunting him with it, until I was too mad at them to even do just that. I'd wanted blood, not just pain.

What a fool...

Now, of course, I knew better, and we had seen her many times. I had to smile, though, watching her, unaware, was... delicious.

Finished with her hair, she was scrubbing herself. Licking my lips and keeping still was getting harder, when she looked up, startled. Looking around, she narrowed her seeking until she was looking at me, even if she hadn't really focused on where I was crouched.

With a roll of her eyes, and a half smile, Lon said, "You might as well become visible, you've been tagged."

When I did, I asked as her eyes focused on me, "Want any help?"

"Don't need that much," she admitted, but waved me over, anyway.

"How'd you locate me?" I wondered as I scooped up some water.

Tossing me a grin, "My shadow sees into even the ethereal, and doesn't get tired of patrolling," Lon admitted.

By then I was tired of just watching, and washing got to be a more interactive chore.

Later, once we all were clean and in our more formal gear, we were in a good mood when we walked to the mansion in Blacklake where the dinner was scheduled.

Entering, there was no strong reaction this time, and a few people even smiled when seeing us. One or two I remembered seeing while I was guarding Ivarr, though I could not remember if they were members of the temple or visitors I'd seen while I was invisible.

This time we were offered drinks, and the two hosts, Lord and Lady Ponseraf circulated. Something bothered me about them, but the host was genial enough.

Seated, we weren't next to each other, but I could see Lon from where I was sitting. She didn't look alarmed, so I settled to eat neatly and enjoy the good wine, answering the people around me once in a while if I felt like it. This time was a bit boring. No one made any real effort to talk to me, but then they weren't rude either. Better, some were talking to Lon this time. Craning my neck a couple times, I could see, and barely hear, Cas speaking calmly as well.

After the food had ended, the guests were led back to the first room, but now there were the small and delicate glasses of some imported alcohol. Several conversations had sprung up, and Lon was listening to a few of the others about mill construction when I joined them.

I wasn't that interested in the latest efficiencies with an over the wheel water trough, so I just let them talk and kept alert.

After a short time, I wondered where Cas was. I couldn't see him staying away this long. Squeezing Lon's arm a moment, I went to look.

The guests were mostly in that one room but a few were still seated with pipes in the dining room comparing flavor. I found the empty library, and a couple locked doors. Cas wouldn't be there. Wondering if he was just doing something as simple as looking for somewhere to piss, I asked a servant, and got directions.

As I approached the area, I heard an angry woman's voice.

Moving closer, quietly, Cas seemed to have just exited the other room, and he was blocked from going further by the woman. He could, of course, force his way out, but he wouldn't. The woman was our hostess, with her fists clenched. Cas looked slightly disturbed, but strangers might not have noticed.

This only took seconds, and the woman was still accusing him, "How dare you pretend you are all noble and balanced? You've eliminated members of the blood before, removing them from us. Was it only to make space for yourself? Agent of some callous power that throws lives away for nothing, while managing to appear good and just!" She actually spit at him, here.

That was enough.

"Such hospitality here in this district," I said sarcastically, and loudly as I got closer. "You don't know him at all, yet you're spewing filth like you're a Luskan agent out to torture a captured paladin..."

"Bishop," Cas said in a strained voice, "she and her family are not disloyal. She is entitled to her opinion, even if she is mistaken."

"Her opinion is full of shit, and she should be called on it, even if you're too polite to," I told him. "I doubt she has anything to support this, or she'd do it in public. She'd rather backstab you, like some Docks thief, instead of some noblewoman her dress proclaims."

She winced at that.

"Lady Ponseraf has some reasons for her anger," Cas said sounding a little stronger, "she holds me personally responsible for something that was not under my influence. Her anger is not a danger, is it, my Lady?"

"No," she admitted reluctantly, "you did help save Neverwinter..."

"Then I will pray for you, and hope you find it in your heart to draft a letter. I promise to see that it is delivered," Cas said earnestly.

Confused, I looked at the two of them. She still simmered, but was calming. Cas looked sad, but calm. With a mutter, she turned and marched away.

"What didn't either of you mention?" I asked.

Startled out of his thoughts, Cas told me sadly, "Her brother is Brother Troi, and he was not just disinherited, but erased from the family for following his calling."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	34. Eyes

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Blacklake mansion of Lord and Lady Ponseraf ---**

_--- Casavir_

The dinner had been passing without incident. I'd been talking with my neighbors, mostly about campaigning and command. They were interested and two had some experience hunting bandits or kobolds when they were much younger. I could see where my lady was speaking to others, her face more animated than previous social occasions. Bishop didn't seem to be interacting much, but he wasn't getting into any trouble.

The food was excellent and perhaps I'd had a little too much to drink, so I quietly asked one of the nearly silent servants what I needed to know.

When I was going to return to the other guests, our hostess was blocking my return.

"How dare you come among us as if you belonged, you gutless excuse for a man?" she accused me.

I hadn't seen her as long before or perhaps I'd been distracted, but I recognized her now. This was Troi's little sister, Leena. All grown up now, and angry at everyone who took her brother away. She hadn't seen her brother, for maybe twenty years now. She couldn't really take out her anger on Tyr. She recognized me now or maybe my name, finally, and me she could hate.

While I could grieve for her loss, and wonder why it continued, I couldn't think of anything I could do to help her. I tried to placate her, and offer my help, but she did not hear me.

Praying for patience, I let most of what she said wash over me. These were only words of someone in pain. The quality of her guests and husband said she was not like the others who had said cruel words to us. The fact that she was doing this in private, also said that on some level she knew this was not justified. Perhaps the infection would drain if I let her speak freely.

Sadly, her temper did not expend itself, and she seemed to grow angrier. I was getting concerned, when Bishop found us.

His sarcasm interrupted the torrent of her words, and she seemed at last to be a little embarrassed at her tirade.

I hoped she understood when I said that I would be pleased to forward a letter to her brother discreetly. I'm not sure she did, but I did have to explain this to Bishop when she'd left.

Bishop said in surprise, "Troi's her brother? Her real brother, and they just threw him away?" That question ended with a slight growl.

Reminded of what he'd believed about his family for years, I hastened to explain.

"They did not do it in that way," I had to tell him, before I paused for a sigh, "It is rare, but some families can not accept when someone has a calling. Troi did not mind the loss of wealth, but was very hurt that his sisters were lost to him because of the edicts of his grandfather. He knows that their mother still visits Neverwinter, but she was originally native of Waterdeep and returned there after his father's death. They'd not been close, he'd been closer to his sisters. Once Troi began his training in earnest against the family decrees, he only caught occasional glimpses of his sisters as they grew, so they may not remember him well. They haven't seen him in perhaps twenty years."

"Stupid, to turn on..." Bishop began.

I just looked at him, and he came to a stop.

Looking after Troi's sister, I said, "Even with this, they are still good people. I believe one of the other sisters eventually became a priestess of Oghma. Their parents could not accept that Troi had a calling beyond the family interests, as he was the heir." Looking again at Bishop, I added, "Not all nobility have it easy either. Sadly, it seems his sisters believe ill of him."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, and I then asked Bishop, "How much would any of the three of us give to learn of family? This level of stubbornness is sadly tragic."

"That's one word for it," he agreed, before we returned to the others.

Even with Lady Helene's upset, this dinner had been one of the more pleasant events we had attended. My lady had been talking with some others when we returned. She met my eyes briefly and smiled, but continued in her speech. Eventually the discussion groupings had shifted several times, and while the conversations were pleasant the event broke up.

I think we all were in a good mood as we walked home. This evening under the eyes of Blacklake society had gone fairly well. We had had the samplings of some fine vintages, and walking back was pleasant as was the rest of our evening.

The next day a Greycloak lieutenant visited Duncan early in the morning, and was very deferential while asking about his missing employee. Bishop decided that he needed some time outside the city more than sparring, so it was only my lady and my squire today.

I was pleased with my student's progress, and wondered how long this was necessary. Eldride seemed to be prepared now. Stopping briefly to consult with Brother Rorthel, I was dismayed to learn that the end was not as formal as I believed, as graduation depended on either time served, proof of service though some great event, or an omen. The first was most common, but was usually to the order of three years as squire, as it had been for me.

Eldride was very close to ready now, it surely would not require nearly three more years.

We had two invitations for today, but the one was another daytime one, exclusive of any of us but my lady.

Not knowing the host, even by reputation, I suggested again as we returned to the _Flagon_, "I do not believe you should attend this function, my lady..."

Squeezing my hand, which I'd not noticed was already holding hers, Elondra smiled and said, "Not that I'm upset at the idea, but do you have a specific reason? Sand thought we should attend as many events as we could."

"No specific reason at this time," I allowed. "I do not believe that Sand's knowledge is as relevant as he believes for social events. He has not experienced what we do now, and the shifting moods and intentions of this society are not even as clear as simply establishing guilt."

"It wasn't that simple," my lady remembered.

Stopping a moment for an embrace, I agreed, "No, it was not, but I think we have advanced well beyond his direct experience now in this arena. I think we will have to decide more based on our own knowledge and intuition."

Leaning back, my lady met my eyes with a grin and said, "Your experience, my paladin. I'm only half-decent, at best, in being polite. And not so good at even that, when I'm upset. These people are getting very good at pissing me off."

"I know, my love. I'm very proud that you have managed to control yourself, despite their actions," I told her, tracing along the side of her face.

A roll of her eyes, and a wicked smile reminded me that I'd helped give her too much practice in that skill.

My slight embarrassment at that must have shown, as Elondra hugged me and said, "Learning when to shut up was taught and enforced long before then, between Daeghun and the village bullies. I'm just bad at guessing what people really mean sometimes or persuading them that it's raining. Maybe if I'd been better, there might have been a few less deaths."

"Persuasion is often not enough, my lady, or else we would not need to train to fight," I admitted.

"That, I can do," she said with a half-smile.

"Aye, that you can, my lady," I said while holding her close for a few minutes.

The shouting of the driver of an approaching cargo wagon interrupted that, and we went back to the _Flagon_, still smiling.

My lady had some more dispatches from the keep to review in our room. I read a prayerbook I had borrowed from the temple, as she wrote out her responses with an occasional comment or question to me.

Pameran arrived to help with her preparations for the event she was no longer attending.

"I'm sorry," Elondra said, her face flushing. "I forgot to let you know that I'm not going to this one."

"Then I will return in a few hours for the preparations for tonight's gathering," he said carefully. "Unless you are also planning to avoid that one, too."

I put in, "No, we should all be attending that tonight."

"Very well, my Lord," Pameran said before leaving us.

"I'm still not quite used to having to tell others about my... our plans," my lady said.

Shaking my head, I allowed, "Neither am I. I had been working alone, or with only a few others at a time for so long."

My attention must have wandered with my thoughts, as I was surprised when my lady sat next to me, ducking under my arm.

"You're not alone, my beloved. So you can stop that right now," she told me with a serious look in her eyes.

"Of course, my lady," I said as my heart had warmed. Pulling her closer, I told her between kisses, "You have my complete attention now, and my heart, always."

Her fingers cool against me, I paused to say, "There is no rush, my lo..."

She giggled when she tickled me and interrupted my words. Capturing her hands, I kissed them, looking into her sparkling eyes. My heart was light, that we were sharing this, now in the shadows of the flies around us this autumn. We were safe, and we loved.

Close to sunset, we were already dressed for the evening, and I was getting worried about Bishop returning in time. I believed that it was important for us to present a united front, or else others and our foes might think us already fractured and vulnerable. He returned with just enough time to prepare, though Pameran expressed his own disapproval without words.

At last we all were ready to leave. Once at the dinner, our reception was neutral this time. Some were cautiously welcoming, while others were colder. Even so, we were learning and stayed closer together, as it seemed fewer wanted to be especially cutting if we did.

The evening passed a bit less pleasantly, and none of us were included in many conversations. I did briefly renew acquaintance with a former day student at the temple from when I was young, but nothing else was very pleasing about the event.

In the morning, Sand was awaiting us when we came down to greet Duncan. "Ah, the so-busy lady and her lords, grace this humble elf with their presence," he said dryly. "Will I be required to begin making appointments to gain the chance to exchange information and leads with the newly minted lords and lady?"

Concerned now that we hadn't seen him for days, I had no response.

"And yet, you have an unexpected failure to attend an event and do not inform me?" Sand asked us pointedly. "How can I advise you if you do not adhere to a simple plan, but instead gad about, doing whatever you fancy with your day?"

I know I flushed at that. My lady had the slightest blush as well. Bishop looked like he wanted to laugh, and I think the pup was laughing at us.

Elondra managed to say after a moment, "It seemed pointless to attend these daytime events, only for me to be a target for the bitches of the city. Nothing I've done seems to find favor in their eyes. Even without those afternoons where we do not know the hosts, there are still plenty to keep us busy." She paused a moment and then added, "It'll be another five evenings before we'll be able to meet with you."

"Perhaps we should shift the trading of intelligence to the earlier in the day, if you will not be attending these events," Sand said thoughtfully. "Remember, more is at stake than just the vagaries of the so-called elite of the city."

"True," I admitted, "we do not know enough."

Carefully, Sand mused, "We do need to know how these people fall in their allegiances. Before you were prepared, we only had a few snippets that the bard could observe at events with hired musicians. All else was second and third-hand, as gossip though the servants for the most part. It is unfortunate that your welcome has been so mixed, as I had hopes for your gathering primary data from your differing perceptions."

I think I flushed again, as gathering intelligence would be valuable. Now, both our own gathering, and gathering through the _Mask_, had been at least partly blocked. Nonetheless, I did not want my lady to have to face that hostility alone.

"Setting aside the daytime distaff events, how many invitations have you received?" Sand asked.

With a sigh, my lady said, "Something like twenty, just for the remainder of Leafall alone. Some of those are events to which we did not get invited, but Nevalle has told me that I will be guarding Nasher for."

Looking thoughtful again, Sand asked, "Is there any patterns in the events you will be taking an official role at, my dear girl?"

"Balls and hunts," my lady said with a grimace. "Most are at events that we have not gotten invitations."

"Thereby confirming that you are not to be denied admission, despite any contrary opinions," Sand observed. Looking at us closely, he added, "This does confirm that your role for Lord Nasher is as a vanguard for some kind of change, dating back to that award ceremony on your return."

"Imagine my enthusiasm for that plan," my lady said ironically. "I'm not that willing to be clawed by those bitches, just to prove a point."

"I do hope, that you haven't burnt any bridges with potential hosts, by failing to send a note with your regrets if you do not attend," Sand told her neutrally.

Our faces must have shown our dismay, as he nodded, and said, "I will find a reference for the proper forms for you to study. We should compare notes with the others in three days, early in the afternoon. You soon must become more diligent in observing the others, as you may have already been exposed to the stronger pieces of our opponent. You need to be able to see clearly, without trepidation, bias, or contemptuous rejection." Sand's glance became more of a chiding glare at each of us as he said this. "Tactically, it seems likely that many of the most rude have been used as stalking horses, to draw attention. You must watch more closely for the feints and see the movers."

I could feel myself sigh at that, as it seemed all too likely, now that he had pointed this out. He did not have any further advice and soon left to attend to his own business for the day.

"I guess I'd better write that note before I skip playing target this afternoon," Elondra said glumly, after she ate. "Phrased poorly sounds better than not doing it."

"Can I pick some colorful phrases then?" Bishop asked with a grin.

That startled a smile from her and she said, "I'll keep that in mind for the real asses."

When she ran upstairs, Bishop looked around the empty room, and asked, "Do you have a particular idea for a gift yet?"

"No," I admitted quietly, "I've been more concerned about other things, like her dismay at our patrons."

He sighed at that and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"I was not the only one concerned that you were so completely faithless," I told him.

"Yeah, I got that impression often enough when you yelled at me about it," Bishop said with a sly grin.

"I didn't yell at you," I objected.

His grin broadened and he allowed, "You didn't exactly yell, but you did express yourself that way often enough, usually trying to speak clearly with clenched teeth."

"Our lessons when young did not even address a loved one feeling left out by our calling," I said, feeling a bit sad.

His grin remaining an extra second at my changing the subject, Bishop then said, "Not that I've had any training, or any ideas."

Thinking a moment, I told him, "I think the expectation was that we would tend to... become involved with people of the same calling or allied temples."

A bark of laughter, and he said, "Well, you sure exceeded their expectations with us!"

Looking at him, I suggested, "Perhaps that is why they have had difficulties with us at times. They have little to model their behavior on."

"They can just learn to work without a 'model or standard' to lean on," he almost snarled, the sarcasm very strong in his voice. "The world isn't that uniform around them, and if they couldn't see she's good and treat her like that, they're just stupid."

There was an element of truth to that, as we cannot have been the only ones to be different over the years. "Then we will be establishing the new standards," I told him, "and setting the example for the future."

"How much do you think that will help when they treat our woman like she's a threat to you again?" Bishop asked with a bite to his questions. "How much of her feeling left out is from that questioning?"

My throat tightening a bit at the accusation, I had to admit, "Most of it, I believe."

After a pause, Bishop said, "I couldn't have pretended nothing happened when I got the rest of my spells, anyway. She'd asked me obliquely about it during the war, even if I didn't quite get it then. No gift ideas?"

"I would prefer something a bit more permanent this time, and beautiful as she is to me, just for her," I said more carefully.

"Sounds expensive, but fine with me," he agreed. "We still have a little time."

Our lady's steps down the stairs into the taproom ended the conversation, but it was a good start.

Elondra waved her message, wearing a half-smile, "Now we can go."

"Could we make two stops before we spar?" I asked. "I would like to check on Aldanon and introduce you to an old friend."

"I'm glad you remembered," my lady said with a grimace. "I'm losing track with everything that's happening."

Bishop looked like he was going to say something stupid, but he looked at the pup, and didn't say anything.

Soon we were going to see the old sage, and once there, Noldaven told us, "I'm sorry I can't admit you today. The master did not have a good night, and he is still asleep." His demeanor also said he was still not well.

I asked, "Have you applied to any of the temples to help him?"

"Of course, my lord," he said gravely, "They can make him more comfortable, but they said there was no cure for age."

"Tell him we were here to visit," my lady said, looking sad, "I hope we can see him soon."

Noldaven bowed, and we left. Trying to remember the precise building I wanted, I led the way to the more modest home Sir Bertan kept.

Admitted to a formal study, Sir Bertan was very cheerful, "Welcome and well met, my boy! I'm glad you brought your family with you for your visit, including your lovely wife."

My lady flushed at that, but I was always very proud of her. They greeted him, as we took seats in a grouping. As we conversed about the Harvest Ball and prior harvest, we heard some thumping from the upper part of the house.

Bertan looked embarrassed, and admitted, "My sister-in-law seems to like to enact a tragedy the morning of every ball, making a mess and irritating my servants. At least she and her maid do sincerely apologize to them the next day, and are usually very well-behaved. Alas, today will include many strange noises and the occasional shriek as they prepare."

I nodded, "Perhaps this will calm as she becomes accustomed to the preparations."

"Perhaps," he admitted with a half-smile, "But this has continued several seasons already and my brother has taken to hiding at the _Leather Apron_ some days. We remaining have to weather today's storm." A pause, and he said, smiling more, "she is young, and it will blow over." Looking at us with a glint in his eyes, he asked while patting my lady's hand, "So when can we expect to hear that you've started your family? You don't look to these old eyes to be expecting as yet."

My lady flushed deeply, and I could feel my face grow warm as well. I could hear Bishop and Karnwyr's amusement at that. Having difficulty answering that, I wasn't sure if I was glad or worried when Bishop did.

"We'll be more careful before we start breeding," he said with a grin, "We don't want any enemies around our litters, to start with."

Finally my lady took a breath and said, "We still have at least one active enemy and maybe some additional unfinished business from the war. It may be a while, but thank you for asking."

That phrase sounded a little odd to me, but Bertan seemed approving and expecting it. We spoke a bit longer, and then said farewell before continuing to the Hall of Justice to meet my squire for sparring. Our second ball was tonight.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	35. Rising Star

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

Our second ball was tonight, and I wasn't especially happy about it. Oh, we had another matched set of clothing. Ordered and collected by Pameran at some point, and I was almost afraid of how much this latest batch of clothing was going to cost us.

Despite, or because of that, Cas and Bishop looked so damn good in theirs. It was an odd choice of a golden, orange fabric for all of our outfits, and my Nine insignia somehow was both prominent and harmonizing.

This time, we were taking a sedan chair again; I wasn't sure if Cas or Sand had ordered it, but after the last ball, I wasn't planning to argue that we needed it. Cas looked over the bearers, and we got inside again.

Our trip to Blacklake was quieter this time, and Bishop had not brought out the booze. That was fine, I wasn't quite as nervous this time. Cas looked serious, and Bishop had a slight glint of humor. We entered the festivities, spilling out over multiple rooms, and there was no real reaction this time from the crowd.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, before we entered further into the ballroom. The bards had finished their tuning before we'd arrived and people had already been dancing; next they started playing something energetic. A bit surprised by him doing it, Bishop towed me to the dancing space immediately.

Concentrating on my steps, I wasn't paying that much attention to things around me. After a bit, though, I noticed there were a few other faces I recognized around the room, from Lady Nerriam to Sir Asymon and our instructors, Nesthen and Wenfra. Looking at Bishop, he was in a very good mood for being in public, with a real smile.

I had to smile back, even if I was still worried about missteps.

He really liked this, and leaned closer to whisper, "Mine," to me.

The song ended and Cas took me out for the next dance, more than a little easier to do now than when we were learning.

When we returned to where Bishop was watching the dancers, I could see he wanted to go out again, but he only sighed lightly and half-smiled, "Not all at once, right? Did Bell say how many was too many if you two want to behave?"

Shrugging, as I didn't know, I could ask later.

Cas suggested, "I think less than a half dozen each would be a reasonable estimate, as there are dozens for the evening."

Looking up, I saw that others of the Nine had all arrived, in their finery as well. Ekkar and his wife Switte, just before the single ones, Valga, Eth, and Nevalle. Nevalle did attract the most covert attention, and I noticed a couple of the matrons pushing their charges a half step in Nevalle's direction when he entered.

Standing close enough to see that Valga was restraining laughter, I saw when she and Eth moved towards the dance floor.

Nevalle spotted me, and was almost hasty in moving over to greet us, "Lady Whyntll, you seem to be adapting. Care to dance?"

I had to grin, even as I heard Bishop snicker, and I said quietly, "I'm safe, right?"

"Yes," he agreed, drawing me out for one of the more formal dances. He looked a little harried, an unusual state for him.

"Are they all that bad?" I wondered, trying to be careful with my feet for a while.

With a frown, Nevalle admitted, "Yes, they are. My aunts have yet to find anyone they think suitable, who isn't brainless or expecting me to hang on them, praising their beauty, wit, family, and shoes, for all I know. I'd like someone competent and understanding that my duties are more important than her hair, dress, and jewels or her great-grandfather's nobility and successes."

All I could think to say, was, "Good luck, I don't have the slightest idea about that."

"Neither have I," he said dryly, "that's why they are now looking more publicly for me. I don't like returning to being the prey, as when I was younger."

There wasn't much more to say, and I concentrated on my dancing until the song ended. Like Bell had, we ended the dance close to where Bishop was watching the crowd.

"Aren't you dancing?" Nevalle asked him.

With an edged smile, Bishop told Nevalle, "Doesn't seem very smart, Casavir will be the polite one."

Nodding, Nevalle moved off, but then more people visited us.

I was surprised when Brelaina introduced herself as Lady Something or other, and her husband, too. I didn't quite catch it, but didn't feel any lack. They didn't seem to have any real affection between them, but I guess she was happy as she had more rank than a mere watch captain. He was from some trading family in Waterdeep, and he kept going on about opportunities in Neverwinter especially in the clocks trade and the hardwood furniture. Neither of these topics were very interesting to Bishop or I, so we went to dance again as soon as I thought we could get away with it.

Lady Nerriam was welcoming when she saw us, and Sir Asymon greeted us civilly. He took me out on the dance floor as well, which was a surprise.

After that, I spent most of the next hours on the dance floor. Of course, I danced with Cas and Bishop, but also Eth, Ekkar, and Lord Genryn. Nevalle I saw on the dance floor with several young women, but he looked annoyed. He was much more relaxed when he danced with Switte, Valga, and myself again.

When there was a longer break, we got some of the elaborate food and drinks set out in another room to sustain us. We were still watchful, especially when Lady Vallis and Lady Phloaud sniffed at us when they saw us, at different times. Lady Bekirr had a nicer smile, when Lady Nerriam introduced us for a brief conversation.

I was more pleased when I heard a familiar cough and I saw it was Sir Grayson, in his usual fine, and more archaic-styled clothing, and leaning slightly on an elaborate cane.

"Ah, my squire shows very well with some dress and a bit of polish," he said with a smile.

A careful curtsey prevented my first impulse of a wise-ass answer, so instead I said, "Dress and polish requires far more time and money than seemed smart for my trials to me."

Bishop added with a smile, "Polish would have ruined the dress, too."

Sir Grayson smiled as cheerily as ever, and said with a wave displaying the gilt on his cane, "This will all pass. It is an amusing pastime for some, but many, myself included, limit these activities to only the two month span after harvest. For too many, this is the peak of their lives."

"That is a sad commentary on your peers," Cas said thoughtfully. "Have any attempted to raise their eyes to the horizon?"

More serious, Grayson said, "Yes, Lord Nasher does that frequently with varying success. Believe it or not, I remember when young Nevalle was trying to live down his... foolish father, through achievement in adventure and combat. He may not have been the best warrior, as a young man, but he kept more more of his men alive through heavy fighting than any had expected in heavy battle. Becoming one of the Nine did not take all that long after the disarray and deaths from the Luskan war."

"He was not always... polite in those days," Cas said with a slight flush.

"No," Grayson said with a slight laugh. "He has never had much patience for others' priorities, as he now had only one. He was, perhaps, too young for those duties." With a sigh, Corett looked at me sadly and added, "Neverwinter has now had to rely on almost children for some of her high offices for disturbingly long. When I was young, Casavir, here, would have almost been considered old enough to be groomed to become one of the Nine. Neither Callum nor Aribeth were more than youngsters for their races, despite their age in years. I hope that we may have years, more years than since the war with Luskan for other more subtle kinds of recovery than just rebuilding."

"I pray that we do," Cas said solemnly.

Shaking his head, and then tapping his forehead with the handle of his cane, Sir Grayson said with a brighter smile, "Don't mind your elder's wandering wit tonight. I have to let it free upon occasion, and the youngsters never wish to listen seriously. Brelaina had the same problem, before she achieved her goals in life. She's here tonight, as her spouse is trying to broker an exclusive deal with the owners of some manufactories in the city."

Smiling slightly, I had to admit, "Bishop and I saw her, she doesn't seem to miss being in the Greycloaks."

"Her parents were not... as wealthy as she wanted. I hope she is happy now," Grayson said carefully.

That cautious statement, from the usually talkative knight, said much. I met Cas and then Bishop's eyes. Cas was looking sadly towards Grayson, while Bishop smugly gave me a small leer. Grayson introduced two young ladies, Marais and Devarda, his granddaughters, along with their mother Redel. I was convinced I'd forget the names by morning. Cas was more polite and he'd remember better than I.

The bards shifted around and it sounded like they were about to begin the dance music again.

This time I pulled my own shining knight closer, and he was smiling as we went out to join the other dancers. We didn't say anything as we moved around. It wasn't needed.

Returning to where Bishop was watching everything, Nesthen and Wenfra arrived even as we did.

Nesthen was smiling when he said, "Congratulations, you are both doing much better, than even a tenday ago. I believe we can officially say your lessons are over."

"Any other variants," his wife continued, "You should be able to acquire as needed. Feel free to contact us if you need any further assistance."

Glad those embarrassing lessons were truly over, I said, "Thank you. It was never you making me reluctant, but this," I waved at the crowd, "costumes and fancy shi...stuff."

"Truly," Cas agreed, looking a little embarrassed, "I fear we are still more comfortable in the field, but thank you for helping to reduce that, greatly."

"That is the usual progress," Nesthen said gracefully, "but I think we will avail ourselves of a last turn with the ones who had to work so hard."

With that he and his wife each took Cas and I out on the floor as Bishop was grinning at us. While we didn't really talk aside from a few bland comments, I enjoyed it far more than any of the previous dancing I'd done with him. When the dance ended, he bowed and moved off to where some lasses were only watching the other dancers.

I didn't know any others of this nobility well enough to bend the 'men ask' rule, so I made my way back to the place where we were usually meeting between dances. There I found Cas was talking to Mother Plenty from the Chauntean temple, while Bishop was looking bored.

"Lady Whyntll," she greeted me with a smile. "We did not get the chance to speak at the other ball."

Cas only smiled at me, taking my hand. Bishop moved closer and put an arm around me.

"That's just as well," I admitted, "I was a bit overwhelmed."

"You are from a village in the Mere, aren't you?" she asked. "Did any of my faith visit there?"

Taking a breath, I said, something I'd rarely had to, before now, "It's gone, only a handful escaped being killed by the Shadowjerk." Another sigh, and I added, "We had a resident priest, Brother Merring, a priest of Lathander, but he did not survive the last attack either."

"Then his soul is at peace with the Morninglord," she stated calmly. "No matter what happened to the material shell. The land will recover, and perhaps survivors will rebuild the farms."

Shaking my head, I admitted, "None of us are farmers as most served in the Greycloaks, but a druid circle is forming for the area."

"That is well then," Mother Plenty smiled, "A healthy land is as much our goal as theirs." With another nod and a gesture of blessing, she moved on.

We stood closely together, as a dance piece filled the air. When the next began, Bishop pulled me out again, grinning. While I wasn't happy to be dancing, dancing with him was better as he enjoyed it that much. After that came a number of other dances with Eth, Sir Bretan, and even Nevalle again. He was edgy, which amused me.

Returning towards the area where we'd met, slowly working our way through the crowd, it was painfully obvious I was still unpopular. All the matrons, trying to get him to talk to their charges, ignored me completely. Not overtly rude, at least, I could live with being ignored at this point. Nevalle was developing a tick of annoyance, though. When we returned to where I was meeting with my husbands, neither of them were there, though a couple of matrons were approaching us with their chicklets.

Nevalle was towed back towards the dance floor by a snickering Valga, as I looked around. Cas was dancing with a young woman, looking as serious as he usually did. And to my surprise, Bishop was dancing with one of the Corett girls. He wasn't grinning as much, watching around them, and met my eyes with a wink.

Realizing that the nearest carved bench was empty, I moved over to sit for a bit and watch the dancers. It was getting late, and I was a little warm, from both the dancing and the wine I'd had throughout the evening. I was looking forward to getting back to the _Flagon_ for the night.

No one was approaching me, so I could enjoy a relatively quiet moment and listen to the music. I hadn't spotted Grobnar this time, so hearing a variation of one of his tunes was a surprise. I'd have to remember to ask him if he had written it, or if someone had copied him. Either way, I think he'd be pleased, so I had to smile.

But then, I felt a clammy hand down inside the front of my dress. Standing, I threw the ass away from me and I swore less than quietly.

He screamed as he hit the wall a bit above a table, and appeared even as he broke the wall mirror, before falling down onto the flowers, the vase, and breaking the table. Some middle-aged man in expensive robes, decorated with expensive fabrics, gems, and couched with gold thread. He made a lot of noise with part of it being the crack of a bone or bones breaking along with the mirror, table, and vase.

Whimpering, he didn't stand, and said, "She just hauled off and attacked me when I complimented her," between gasps for air. "She should be locked, not welcomed out by her betters! The swamp-whore!"

"He was invisible and made no compliment," I snarled.

The crowd, stopping their own activities to watch the show, whispered to each other, and I wanted to beat his face in. I could only bite my lip, even as movement beyond the circle of watchers got closer.

Finishing stepping through the front of the crowd, Valga looked at him critically, and said, "You're lucky she didn't kill you, Miko, you ass. She was alone and intact a moment ago."

Looking down, I saw she was right. The edge of my scar was visible through the damaged and gaping stitching. I was embarrassed, and wanted out, **now**, pushing my way through the whispering crowd.

Cas and Bishop each rejoined me, looking grim, before I'd gotten more than partway to the entrance. They didn't say anything either, when I stalked out to find the sedan chair. We just held each other on the way back. They were probably angry, I know I was, with the bullshit this Miko spouted.

Once we were back to our home in Neverwinter, Duncan looked up from his conversation with a couple customer-friends, "What happened?" he asked with alarm.

"Some ass with delusions of being a mage, and maybe suave, didn't just **say** something rude this time," I said through gritted teeth. I had to smile a little when I added, "I'm sure I broke at least one bone."

Bishop snarled into a grin at that, but then he stopped smiling and admitted, "I wasn't watching enough."

I had to sigh, and brushed where his late night stubble was starting to show already, "You can't and shouldn't have to be with me all the time. It's not like he could do much aside from embarrassment there."

"It was an attack, on my mate," he growled. "My pack, by a predator. That makes him my prey."

"There was not enough to try him, as that could be delusions from too much alcohol," Cas said, looking worried. "Please do not go after him until we can try other methods first."

Bishop was simmering, but pulled me to sit in his lap by the fireplace. "It was a pretty dress, you know."

Cas sat beside us, looking a little grim, and I held onto both of them for a few minutes. Duncan brought over some drinks for us, and I downed mine in almost one pull.

"Maybe..." I finally said, looking down angrily at where more was showing than I'd like. Not that much more, but enough to make me uncomfortable. "I don't get it. Aside from you two, I've almost never been pursued in any way. Is this damn dress that much of an invitation?"

"It was a lovely dress," Cas agreed carefully, "but I don't think this was because of the dress. Sadly, I doubt it was you either, so that leaves our enemy trying to discredit you still, perhaps by attacking your reputation."

"That seems likely," Valga said, with Nevalle entering with her. "He had minimal spell training when he was younger, but no real aptitude or dedication according to the rumors then. He was far too fond of his bed sports to be anything useful. I cast a spell that revealed that he had powerful enchantments on him just after you left..."

"I ordered him held," Nevalle said with some satisfaction, "Attacking one of the Nine, bearing false witness, are good places to start until we figure out what happened. He always was an ass, so he probably wasn't that hard to set in motion."

With a small grin, Valga told him, "You are not that upset for an excuse to leave early."

Nevalle nodded with a grim smile, "True, being locked up will be good for him."

"Was this the same... person as at the Harvest Ball, my lady?" Cas wondered.

"No," I had to admit. "Similar ages, both comfortably wealthy and convinced of their superiority, but the other was just rude and more easily threatened."

"Have you seen either, at other times?" Nevalle asked.

Shaking my head, I reluctantly allowed, "No, I haven't, and I don't know who the other one was."

The Captain of the Nine looked peeved, and said, "So we have no leads than that idiot Mikoll Barnict." With growing anger, he growled, "A suspicious gambling house, and no idea who enchanted and used Lord Nasher for their plans. Plans involving attacks on him and his defenders, with tentacles through Blacklake. You **will** find them, Whyntll."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	36. No Surrender, No Retreat

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

Nevalle and Valga left soon after, and we had to explain the events at the ball to both Duncan and Eldride as soon as we had some privacy. Neither of them were pleased.

"Rotten bastards," Duncan snarled. "Makes them total dicks to do that to anyone."

I was a bit surprised at that, as Duncan's language wasn't usually this rough. Bishop was laughing silently at it, and even Elondra had raised her eyebrows, as well as smiling slightly.

"I will confess that I had never heard of many incidents like this in other autumn seasons," my squire said softly. "While I had not been paying that much attention, this kind of furor would have drawn the temple's notice. Perhaps some others will realize this... discrepancy as well."

My lady sighed, and said, "That would be nice, but it will take a while, and they are far more likely to blame visible outsiders than a secret, hidden one of their own."

Thus, we, and especially my lady and Bishop, were handy scapegoats. When we went to bed, we just held onto each other for a while before settling to sleep.

The next day, after sparring, we returned to the _Flagon_ for the afternoon. Before we cleaned up from sparring, I insisted my lady care for her own horse, and tried to convince Bishop to as well. They both should be more comfortable than they were. She was competent enough at the chores, but more amused at my insistence than enjoying her steed. I would have to settle, for now. I could regret it, but it did not appear that our duties would allow us to travel for some time.

Then some further time with her reviewing messages, and my working with Eldride on history and precedents in our room. Cormick had sent over a brief report to my lady about the progress with Father Ivarr. The pup stayed with us while Bishop went out the window this time. I didn't believe he was visiting temples today, perhaps just enjoying the weather. My only concern was that an enemy might target him while he was alone.

Elondra reviewed Cormick's report and told me of the Greycloaks discharged and those under more formal charges. This might take several tendays, even with the help from several from the Hall of Justice.

Once she finished that, she said, "We haven't actually decided which event we were going to tonight. They are at slightly different times, but not enough so attend both. I'd far rather go to the dinner hosted by Sir Grayson than the other."

Smiling, I admitted, "I expect he will be far more congenial as well. Have you sent a note to the other hosts?"

"I wanted to get your opinions first, and Bishop didn't stay long enough for me to bring it up," she said with a half-smile.

"I don't think he cares that much," I stated, with a little amusement. "I believe he never had much respect for these people, even when he was their paid hunting guide."

_He considered hunting some of the more helpless for fun then, even if he couldn't hear me,_ Karnwyr was amused. _More often than the gnome._

Not that pleased at the idea of Bishop hunting people, I was glad that for all his muttering about Grobnar, he hadn't been as mad as he'd sounded then.

We'd left the window ajar as we attended to our own tasks, but we'd already been using the bathing rooms before Bishop returned for the evening's preparations. As this was a dinner party, we were walking this time, so we left the _Flagon_ early enough to be punctual. My squire followed, perhaps a bit wary for us, but I thought the greater danger would be in the larger events. Those, or ploys like with Tarlon, seemed to be the venues of choice currently. Smaller ones seemed limited to rude behavior, though I'd had no insight as to why.

I was watchful, still, as we walked. They were too, but we arrived at the Corett home without incident. I knew not much more than a handful of the other guests, those some from the other temples. Judge Oleff was present, and he and Sir Grayson were apparently trading tales of times gone by. I didn't catch more then bits of them.

We were introduced by his daughter to her daughters. They were quite young and excited by the balls and other events, almost bubbling as they chattered. My family were mostly concealing their amusement at this.

The dinner began and as seemed to be usual, we were not seated very close to each other. I could see them from where I sat, but little else. Otherwise, there seemed to be little of note, until I heard a silence spreading from further down the table.

Looking there, my lady was flushed with embarrassment, and at the center of the people not speaking. After a moment, Sir Tarien, who was sitting beside her, spoke to her briefly.

She met my eyes, and bit her lip. She looked down towards where Bishop was as well, and then took a large swallow from her wine.

Other then the silence, nothing was happening for a long moment, so I could not determine what had occurred. A few more minutes, and talk began between other people. My lady wasn't speaking at all, and was carefully eating and drinking without making any other actions.

The noblewoman beside me made a comment about the food, and I had to reply, though I did try to watch my lady as well for the rest of the dinner. Nothing else happened that I could tell. No physical risk at least.

After the elaborate pies and sweets were over, I could rejoin my lady. She did not seem interested in speaking, though she gripped my arm tightly for a moment. Soon others began to leave, so we could as well after our farewells.

Bishop almost dragged Elondra along, he was pulling her back to the Flagon so quickly. Neither of us objected, as we could not speak here in the mid evening streets when others were still around us.

Once back and in our room, Bishop had sat on the edge of the bed, with my lady in his lap. He looked angry.

I sat beside them, and held my lady's hand carefully, "What happened, my love?"

"Screwed up," she admitted. "You'd think from their reactions, that I'd kicked someone's puppy, but I spoke to someone I wasn't supposed to. Someone not directly beside me."

Rubbing her hand, I lifted her chin away with my other, from looking at the floor so she would meet my eyes. Speaking to convince her, I said, "This is only a petty rule, and is sure to pass quickly. Take heart, I'm sure many others make mistakes like that one, and worse. Was there any other negative reaction, my lady?"

"Stares and silence..." she whispered.

"I heard comments," Bishop snarled.

Looking at him sternly, I asked, "Were they direct comments to her or you, or where they overheard comments in a moment of surprise? Were they crude gossip or explanations of what happened?"

Leaning his head forward to touch Elondra's, he finally said, "Overheard, there wasn't any discussion..."

"I'm sure small errors are common, we will have to learn some the hard way I fear," I said, while looking carefully at them. I thought they were believing me in this now. Putting my arms around them both, saying, "This will pass quickly, as I don't think any tonight meant us harm. This is a pause, not a defeat. Don't worry about it any further than to not repeat the error. We have a ball tomorrow night, and I don't believe we've spent enough time planning presents yet."

They had rueful smiles at my changing the topic, but both my lady and Bishop were calmer now.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

I could feel that Lon was relaxing now. As much as I hadn't often really felt the affects of Cas's aura, he was right that we hadn't been taunted this time. No one there had sounded happy at the error; first eating, and then talking had resumed around the table.

We only had two days to find gifts now, so I asked, "Is there enough time? How do you want to split up?"

Lon shifted on my lap, and said guiltily, "Just as well we don't have enough time to go overboard. We've been spending a lot on clothing, hiring people, and helping Duncan. I'm getting lower than I like."

"How low?" I asked.

"Lately, mostly helping Duncan. After all we're taking three of his best rooms permanently, all the horses and their feed, meals and drink, the private room frequently..." Lon said, counting off on her fingers. "I'm sure there'd be other fees if we were strangers. And still the taxes and pay for even the minimal people he has is a good bit more. Piersimus and the missing Gila were the only people who had steady work. His cook only comes in a couple times a tenday, until business picks up... I can find something else to sell, but I think I have enough to get through the rest of autumn when our other costs should drop."

"Duncan was generous during the war, it is only right that we help as we can," Cas said. "Perhaps gifts should be something with more meaning than cost."

Struck by an idea, I told them both, "I do not want a new razor, even if it's gem encrusted!" Sometimes their comments about my shaving were enough to piss me of a little.

Casavir looked annoyed, so that might have been his plan. Too bad, gems were better as convenient stashes, not noble toys.

"We might have time to meet tomorrow afternoon after sparring, and look for the appropriate gifts," he suggested.

I didn't have many ideas. I had to smile, "Fine with me." I stood up, and set Lon down and told him, "I think we need to talk about it, paladin. And you are not to use your shadow to spy on us, my dear!"

She grinned and said, "As if you have that much of a chance noticing it, if it's careful. I don't want to know. I can wait, three days I think? I'm not twelve years old."

"Fine, go bother Duncan," I said as I pushed her towards the door.

"He'll have me help with the dishes, so I'd better change first," Lon said, ducking under my arm.

It didn't take her long, I just wore my robe from last autumn's gifts. I'd gotten tired of comments from Cas and the others who wandered through our room at times. Too bad, bad enough they came into **our** room.

"Something pretty had been suggested?" Cas said, interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed, "Most of the wenches I knew would have liked pretty clothing as a gift, but she has plenty of that now."

"Jewelry has a permanence and we could attempt to find something more appropriate for her," Cas said. "Most of hers is magically enhanced and not very beautiful, even if useful."

"Ideas?" I asked, as I'd either made things I needed or bought cheap trinkets once in a while.

Thoughtfully, he said, "We could ask Ehlah, in confidence, for something that would be harmonious with more of her formal clothing. Perhaps something in grays or the like for her eyes or skills..."

"Fine, and whichever way we split tomorrow, maybe the other makes the trip for collection two days afterwards," I said as I wondered if that would be enough time.

"Perhaps we should..." Casavir started to say even as there was a knock at the door. He opened it, even as he continued speaking, "we should plan on having a nice dinner somewhere before that evening's event."

Lon peeked in, and asked, "You done? There weren't any dishes, and Uncle was trying to write a love letter, it seems. He didn't want any company to help him. He had trouble when I started making suggestions, using flowery, sappy phrases. He pushed me upstairs as a laugh made him blot his letter," her lips were still twitching.

I had to laugh at that, even as Cas only smiled.

"Dinner sounds good," she said with a smirk, "It's been a while since we ate somewhere nice, and less... public. Let's wear our armor!"

Casavir looked a bit befuddled at the idea, but soon he was smiling while we laughed at the idea of wearing armor to go to an event in Blacklake.

Late the next morning, while we were packing up after sparring and exiting the Hall of Justice, Cas asked, "How shall we split up for this?"

"Better not ask me to decide, I'd flip a coin after dithering for a month or two," Lon said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't feel like waiting, a coin flip is fine with me," I said pulling one out and looking at Casavir.

He shrugged, smiling a little.

Lon called it even as the coin was arcing through the air, and I grabbed it and glared at her.

"We are not flipping a coin to see who's shopping with the paladin!" I had to snarl.

Her dancing eyes, and snickering told me that I'd been had. There was some humor showing in Casavir's eyes too when he called for the toss, and I won.

"Meet back here in two hours," Casavir suggested waving at the small square we were standing in, "Though delays might be necessary."

"Fine, let's go, my dear," I said, leading my mate away. Once we were a couple streets away from the direction where Ehlah's shop was, I slowed to a stop and asked her, "Do you have any ideas? I have no idea what to get."

Looking thoughtful, she said, "Maybe a book from the Hall of Justice, prayers or something? He has only one that I know of, and it was pretty well-worn, back when we returned to the Keep last summer."

Sounded good, and we turned to return to the Hall of Justice. This time we were escorted to Oleff himself, instead of the lesser priests I always saw when I was alone. I sighed as Lon greeted him, she'd always been better at polite in the temples.

"And what can we here at the Hall of Justice, do for one of the Nine?" Oleff asked, without any welcome in his expression.

With a gulp I could hear, Lon said, "We want to get a present for Casavir. Prayer books or the like, something he'd like."

The expression on his face lightened a little, and he said, "He, or you have only to ask for things like that. Knowledge such as that is freely available."

Keeping my voice even, I said, "We would like something more impressive and special for him."

"Pretty," Lon added.

"Ah, that is interesting, indeed," Oleff noted. After a moment, he added, "I'm sure I can find something for this, but there is a price for the transaction."

Something in me clenched as he'd looked at me and Lon stepped closer to me, saying, "We want to surprise him, within the next few days."

Smiling now, the judge said, "So noted."

"What's the price?" I asked.

"Who is your patron, ranger?" Oleff asked intently.

I had to snarl, and Lon put her arm around me. Pulling her a little closer, I kissed her. Oleff could wait until I was ready to answer him. Breathing her hair, my mind was blank.

My mate said, "Why do you need to know?"

From the sound of it, Oleff was no longer smiling when he said, "Whether anyone likes it or not, you three are people of note in Neverwinter. While Casavir is free to marry as he wishes, and that **union** has been blessed, Bishop is still untried here on the mortal plane for the ills he has done. Bishop's past, is only partly balanced by his links to both you and Casavir, as well as the service that the two of you have given. He has done little in his own right. I've heard the details of his questioning of the assassin, and question whether his patron is of good will, or he has truly changed."

Would I ever be free of my old idiocy? Pulling Lon even closer and lifting her against me, I kissed her again. When I stopped to breathe, her eyes were a little out of focus and I was holding her upright. I had to grin as she stood on her own again, flushing.

It didn't matter that much if he knew, but I had a counter condition for this deal, "I want your pledge not to tell anyone else then. It's not really their business."

Looking closely at me with some surprise visible in his face, Oleff said, "Granted."

"Fine, it's Shiallia," I muttered.

Lon rubbed my back for an instant.

Oleff's expression had not changed further, but he said, "Very well. Visit here tomorrow or the next day, and I will have some suitable books as potential gifts for you to choose from."

"Thank you sir," Lon said with a quick look at me, before we started to leave.

When we returned to where we were to meet Casavir, and found that he had finished first. With one more kiss of my mate, I cast my spell to take flight in the sky. He should have ordered our gift, and I didn't want to shop any more.

The trees and parks in the city had not really started to change to the autumn colors yet. I could see the pup was heading back to our den at the _Flagon_, while Cas and Lon had taken a seat in a low wall. I could listen in, but I really couldn't think of anything I wanted or needed. Open spaces and my mate covered it. Karnwyr and Casavir were as important, in their ways.

I flew around the city, had some fun trying to give the patrolling Nevalle a present in his hair, and then went back to the _Flagon_ before they did. That meant I would have the most hot water.

Pameran was waiting for us, and had our costumes ready. They returned and I heard them each take a turn at the other bathing room. I did not have to check to know who washed first, and smiled as I soaked.

Dressed in the finer clothing again, we were ready in just enough time to satisfy Cas about us being timely. I wasn't that worried, as Sand had explained several times, that these events were less strict about timing than the smaller ones. But Cas still fretted a little.

The sedan chair was again waiting outside, and I asked, "Did you order this, Cas?"

"No, Sand had arranged for the first time and apparently Pameran took this over from him, as he is more aware of our schedule," he answered, a little distractedly as he examined the bearers.

Once we here arranged inside the cabin, the journey to the ball was swift enough. This ball was at Nevalle's family home and he was officially the host, though we were greeted by two older women. They were his aunts, and they were speaking to the arriving guests with far more enthusiasm than he was.

Inside, I was quite amused to see there were more women here than men. They were younger, most younger than Lon. Some were older though, and they were watching Nevalle avidly. A few might be older than Nevalle himself. A portion had traveled from further away by their slight accents; most of those were from Waterdeep, but I could not identify all the accents during the course of the evening.

Watching Nevalle being the prey was going to amuse me for hours. It looked like all of the Nine were present. Two were guarding Nasher, Bell and Valga this time. The others were either in formal uniforms or just had expensive clothing and insignia like Lon did.

The dancing and food was better this time. I danced with Lon after she'd greeted Nasher on his arrival. Cas danced with some others, but his eyes lacked his more usual warmth he had around Lon. Nevalle's aunt Faney, an older woman, nearly twisted my arm the way she suggested we dance. She was a decent dancer, for her age. Lon was dancing more, though most were Members of the Nine aside from us.

Nothing happened during the evening, despite my watching.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

Bishop had looked trapped when Oleff announced the price of his help. I was so close to walking out on the judge, but my ranger just stopped. I wished I could tell Bishop that we could look somewhere else, there had to be booksellers who'd have something. This was his news, and he wasn't that comfortable with it. The new spells he liked, but I doubted he'd even checked to see if there were any priests of Shiallia in Neverwinter.

So I stepped closer, hoping he'd understand my support whatever he wanted to do. Instead I was pulled into an embrace, an embarrassing one for inside someone else's study. But after Bishop told him, Oleff quickly said he'd help with finding something suitable for us to buy for Cas.

Then we met Cas back at the square after circling around to arrive from a different direction.

Once my antsy husband had flown away, I asked Cas, "Do you have any good ideas for him? I haven't thought of anything, really, that could be put in a package."

Shaking his head, he said as he pulled me closer so we could lean against each other, "No. Most of the things he likes best are not really things like that. We have some time to think, and we can continue tomorrow, if we have nothing in motion today."

We sat there for a while, not saying anything, watching people pass by and the occasional freight wagon, even here.

Finally Cas asked, "Perhaps if we start with the things he likes?"

I had to smile, "Sex, booze, and killing Luskans seem to be the most permanent things. He likes making us blush, too, but Neeshka's gotten that one covered."

"That does seem to cover it," My husband said with a muffled laugh. "While I don't think we can make quite the gift of most of those, perhaps something alcohol related?"

"We wanted something more permanent than a hangover, so getting him drunk won't work," I said as I thought about it. "Maybe a hip flask?"

Cas considered that and said, "Not that I want to encourage drunkenness, but a flask shouldn't be enough for that. We can also get a custom-made one perhaps..."

I had to grin, "At least we can be pretty sure he'll use it."

"Yes," Casavir said with maybe a little dismay. Another sigh, and he lifted my chin towards him and asked, "Do you think he would accept one that echoes his patron?"

With the scene with Oleff fresh in my mind, I admitted, "As long as it's not that obvious an echo."

"Then, let us see if we can find a craftsman who is willing to work quickly," he said, bringing us to our feet.

It was a bit of a rush getting back and ready in time for the ball, but we made it to the gathering of our social peers.

A few of the people who'd asked me to dance, turned out to be minor members of the various temples as much as peers. This gave them somewhat confused ideas about both us and previous events. One was very curious about 'the rumors he heard about a holy visitation at some crude fortress.' His phrasing was more than a little insulting at how he dismissed the keep's importance and how how hard we'd all worked getting the keep prepared for war. He hadn't the slightest idea of battle or war. His questions showed so much willing ignorance and his speech so affected, I was sorely tempted to start spinning some bizarre tale of a cat-eyed, horse tailed, divine celestial who brought us all fresh cookies to prepare us for certain important battles.

I didn't act the wise-ass, as much as I wanted to, though I saved up the idea to tell my husbands at the next quiet time. Nevalle also requested more dances than usual. I knew him better now, and his frustration was more evident, even if he accused me of smirking during the one dance.

Still, Lady Nevalle, the elder one, seemed to approve of us to some degree. Seemingly a friend of Lady Nerriam, they'd been chatting together at one point. The younger, Lady Faney Nevalle, loved her dancing, and she was on the dance floor all evening.

This time we were there throughout the ball, only leaving shortly after Nasher. He and his lady had not danced together, while she danced with only a few. I wasn't sure if he didn't like dancing or was old enough to make it more difficult. Once Lord Nasher had left, I realized I had relaxed a little and saw that I wasn't the only of the Nine to do so.

Nevalle was not any more relaxed, he was the sun of the event, with so many faces always turning to keep him in view. Not too many were watching us tonight, something I was very glad for. We left the party, exhausted, and practically fell into bed after stripping off the finery.

The next day, we returned from sparring to find Neeshka, Grobnar, and Sand in the common room. Sand questioned us about all the events, intensely, with the occasional question from Grobnar and Neeshka. Grobnar supplied the music. This took most of the afternoon and I was not happy to learn about Troi's sister.

Pameran interrupted the slowing discussion, saying, "Time to prepare yourselves."

"We will have to discuss what we have discovered at our next meeting," Sand said. "Two days from now, as this collection of missing people is a dangerous thing. Our foe may or may not be responsible, but it still needs addressing."

"Better make sure they aren't on the way to Luskan," Bishop said flatly.

"While Luskan does encourage that particular evil too much, ranger, there are more slavers than only there," Sand said chidingly. "In fact, given the state of relations between the two states, trains of the unfortunate would not be able to escape detection before this if they went in that direction. Few Luskan ships have even come into port, either, until the latest ambassador negotiates a return to more favorable terms. So they would not be able to ship slaves out that way."

"I may have a new tune for you to hear soon as well, Commander," Grobnar told us with a smile. "I believe I will be seeing you this evening as well, as the hostess has a reputation as a music lover. Lady Nasher does as well, but few professionals will be present at Castle Never tomorrow."

That event. We were starting to get more comfortable with balls and dinner parties, but this was going to be a new thing tomorrow, a musical evening. No food, other than maybe light snacks, but I had no skill or familiarity for the difference.

Maybe I was a little quiet while we dressed quickly for the dinner, but I remained quiet during throughout the evening. It would be harder to screw up if I stayed quiet. It wasn't as pleasant as some, but not as bad as others, and we made it home safely this time. Just another chore.

That night, well before dawn, I was woken by being kissed.

"We can start celebrating now," Bishop said with an audible leer.

Still only half awake, I protested, "We haven't had the chance to get all the gifts yet."

"Not a problem. If I had the choice, we wouldn't leave the _Flagon_ today," he said against my ear.

Hmm, that sounded better than a strange event.

Cas's arm moved upward from my stomach as he woke, too.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	37. Soul Mates

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

Starting the day like that was the only thing that would wake me well before Casavir's prayers. Not that either of them were complaining. Much later Lon and I were dozing, until Cas had rejoined us after what seemed to be brief, and late, prayers. That always made me smile, but soon we got a knock at our door.

"What?" Lon yelled, sounding irritated.

"An early message from Castle Never, it seemed urgent to arrive so early," Pameran said through the door.

Cas pulled the blankets up, and after a moment Lon said reluctantly, "You might as well bring it in."

Carrying the message, Pameran entered. Without any comments he delivered the note to Casavir, who was closest to the door and then he left us.

Lon opened it, and said, "Bell is telling me I'd better show for sparring today, and that you both are welcome as well."

"How much time do we have?" Cas asked as he sat up.

Looking at the light visible through the window, Lon told us, "Not long. We lost time because of the distance from the castle."

We briefly washed and hurried. I was smiling, as tromping Nevalle would just help make my day, too. When we got there, Eldride was merely watching, as we were using more spells and it got to be challenging. One time, they must have planned their actions, as they got Lon and I cornered, and we lost the bout. I did manage to make Nevalle almost shit himself by sitting on him as a bear. That was a lot of fun.

After another bout when no magic was permitted, we all were a bit winded. Cas's squire had gotten water and towels, when Bell came over to us.

"Time to make it official, Whyntll," he said more seriously than his usual tone.

Both Cas and Lon looked a bit worried, but I didn't care that much. We hadn't used some of our best combat tricks.

Carefully, Lon asked, "Time for what?"

"Have you decided if you wish to join the Leather Apron club?" Bell said seriously, before smiling. "I'm the senior member of us present, even if Ellan isn't used to being second in anything anymore."

"Enjoy the feeling, Turath. I'll just be happy if she won't be as remote from Castle Never," Nevalle said, with a sarcastic edge. "Should I tell my aunts that you have been bemoaning your single state?"

"I suppose I would have to take up residence in the club rooms, like you did," Bell grinned. "Old Phron would have a fit if anyone tried to sneak in any... company. So this won't help with response time, Ellan."

Nevalle grumbled, but didn't really say anything else.

"Well, Lady Whyntll? The contacts should be helpful, and most are willing to stand friends of a member," Bell said, a little more seriously.

Lon looked at Cas and myself, and then said, "Sure, I'm honored you want me to join."

Nevalle nodded and spoke crisply, "Let's get her over to meet Phron then, now. Some of you need to get back on duty."

Remmons and Ekkar waved and left, grinning.

In a brief time, we were led to a rambling building, that was larger than it appeared at first glance. A small, but neat sign said it was the _Leather Apron Club_, with some worker straddling a bench tools in hand, painted on the one sign. The group of my pack and six of Nasher's Nine entered the building.

"Ah, Lord Nevalle! I see you brought one of your fairer lieutenants to join us," an older and balding man in plain clothing said with a welcoming smile. "I am glad that none of the more short-sighted disputed the admission of one of the Heroes of the city. Especially one willing to follow her heart, despite their small minds."

Lon and Cas had flushed a little, but I was pretty sure he was enjoying their reaction.

"Run along now, Ellan. I think after all these years I can manage to give a new member their introductions without any help from you. It is quite nice to have fresh blood in here, my grandchildren aren't quite old enough to be even considered. Shoo! Shoo!" Phron, said while pushing Nevalle out the door. "That boy always did have to oversee everything..."

I wasn't the only one laughing, as Valga and Bell both were laughing at Nevalle's expression. Then they said they'd see us at Castle Never tonight. The older man took us on a rapid tour of the building, including a couple secret exits for the Nine. It seemed more like a luxurious inn, even if it had only a few bedrooms and more rooms for public social meetings, eating, and gambling. The bedrooms were a little sparse, but I guess would have been plenty if we weren't married.

Phron was a bit full of gossip about members and former members over the last twenty or thirty years. He lived here much of that time and had a small room of junk that the gnome would have loved, with precarious stacks of metal rods and flasks piled around. I also got the impression he was not especially faithful to the wife he sometimes mentioned, but I wasn't going to mention that to Cas.

"In case it was not obvious by the size of the quarters, Lady Whyntll, these rooms are for a single person only, for the convenience of club members," he said apologetically. "I understand you stay with a relation when you are in the city, so I don't expect it to be a problem with any but the most... rigid. Come and try the food in our dining room, we have an especially fine squash soup today. I would like for you to be my guest."

He was right, the soup was good, as was everything else. What was actually the best thing, was that no one bothered us. We still had places to visit before tonight's activities.

I had to ask when the talkative old coot left us, "Where are we having dinner?"

"I don't know," Lon said. "The _Mask_ had the best..."

"We could eat here," Cas said, even as I was about to. He continued, "As this is closer to the Castle for tonight's event, it even makes sense for logistics."

"I have a couple places I want to stop. I'll meet you at the _Flagon_ in a while," I told them, before leaving with Karnwyr. I was getting Cas's gift, and hoped Cas had ordered a good one for Lon, as I really hadn't had a chance to ask him about it. I hoped Oleff wasn't going to be a prick and ask anything else. If he did though, I might be able to find something at another shop, he'd already been too prying.

Entering the Hall of Justice yet again, I wondered if asking for that scroll might work this time. That idea wasn't going to pan out when I saw the youth of the priest who had a few books arranged on a table, ready for me when I arrived. He did not seem interested in talking to me, either.

I looked over the books, and didn't see that many differences between them. Some had small jewels on the binding, some had small illustrations. I finally chose ones that weren't as sparkly, but were a set. I figured more pages would be better than just jewels. The other books were whisked away once I'd decided, quickly enough. A money price had been stated, but it was cheaper that we'd originally expected.

The priest left quickly after wrapping the books protectively for me, and I was left standing in a bare room with the book package.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I was pleased at the evidence that some in Blacklake were proving to be allies against our hidden foe. Phron seemed quite welcoming also, not very impressed with the gossip and social games of Blacklake. I counted this as a major accomplishment, fitting for our anniversary.

Even so, we had to prepare for tonight's event as well as exchange gifts. I left them to retrieve the jewelry I'd commissioned for our lady. The gnome jeweler was to make a set of necklace and earrings. He'd suggested something matching for me, and then us, but I thought we should discuss this before spending that much money.

When I returned to his shop, he looked up from some sketches he was showing to a well dressed half-elf and said, "Ah, Lord Casavir. Your items are completed. I did do some quick research with a friend, so I think you will be pleased."

With that he handed me a finely wrapped present, before turning to speak quietly with his other customer again. I gave him our thanks as soon as they paused, but remaining to pry more details about the gift seemed pointless. There was not enough time to get a replacement if I did not approve of it, so I prayed the gift was appropriate as I hurried back to the Flagon.

I was the first to return, so I began to wash and prepare myself. Pameran had laid out our outfits, not matching this time as each echoed the relative colors of our eyes. I was returning to dress, even as Bishop arrived with a more plainly wrapped package.

"Don't you open it, Casavir! That'll ruin the surprise," he said with a mocking grin, putting it on the table, before hurrying off to wash.

A moment later, Elondra arrived with another package, this one wrapped in a bright fabric with a colored string. "I see we're all back. I'll hurry..." she muttered as she rushed off as well.

Soon we all were in our fine clothing, and returned to the _Leather Apron_ for a fine meal in one of the private rooms. While the food was not quite as fine as at the _Moonstone Mask_, I was far more assured of their goodwill. It was much nicer than the food that the _Flagon_ could provide.

After we were done eating, I finally looked at the side table where we had placed the gifts when we had arrived. We sat on a padded bench facing the table, settling together comfortably.

With a grin in her voice, Elondra asked, "Who's going to go first?"

Soon it became almost an argument, aside from the truth that we were all smiling. My lady didn't want to go first, as I wished. I did not wish to open mine first. Bishop wanted to play more than anything else. I hoped that didn't mean he wouldn't like his gift.

We considered by age, youth, the order of our names, and several other ways of deciding this, but we never quite reached one that we all could agree on.

Finally Bishop grabbed the one I had brought and put it in front of Elondra, saying, "Open it, damn it! We won't be able to have any other fun, if all we do is talk about this."

Him distracting her also prevented any counter for a moment, and I removed the other gifts from the table before claiming a kiss from my lady. A half smile and a small glare said much, but she opened her gift anyway.

I know I was surprised when I saw the jewelry. The necklace was indeed fine, with little color, silver, jet, and something that was a smoky gray. There were also tiny amber and sapphire gems around the larger ones. The earrings were of a similar flowing style, but fewer gems.

The surprise was because there were two rings also in the case, of the wrong size for her. One primarily sapphire and the other a darker amber with small gems around them of the other types.

This had to have been planned, as our outfits matched this jewelry all too well. I should speak to Pameran about caution because of our enemies.

Still, when we helped my lady with the jewelry, she blushed, even though I thought she looked lovely with it. Once she wore the set, there seemed to be tiny gray wisps flowing out from the gray gems. It was a fine collection.

We'd all been silent since after Bishop's outburst, but I had to add, "They look lovely, my lady. There is no reason to think denying an occasional gift like this will make our welcome any more or less sincere in society."

She sighed, and said, "It is pretty, but not very useful. I saw your surprise when you saw the rings. I'm not gonna wear this gaudy temptation to thieves if you aren't."

It was a gift, whether of the craftsman or someone he consulted, there were no strings attached to a gift. Even though the maker had been of good will, I checked the jewelry, and it wasn't tainted. Once I put on my ring, the smoky tendrils were slightly visible there as well, and I hoped it would not be misinterpreted.

With a grin, Bishop said, "These won't clash with much you own, so it is as practical as ornament like this can get."

Smiling finally, my lady said, "It is very pretty. Thank you very much."

"A kiss for each gem, sounds like a plan," Bishop said with a small leer.

When she pulled us close for an embrace and a quick kiss, I had to tell them after a moment, "We don't have that much time."

We separated again, and I wished we could have the evening to ourselves.

"You next, Casavir," Elondra told me, scooping up the plain package from the floor.

Pulling her onto his lap, Bishop said, "Got my present right here, open yours."

While the package was plain, what was inside wasn't. Four small books, a set very finely made, obviously they were an old creation of a master scribe for someone in the Hall of Justice. Each book had a different subject, and the first two I examined contained prayers and a collection of brief biographies. The plates in the front told me they were once owned by one of the senior priests, whose name I did not recognize.

I hadn't said a thing as I examined these treasures, and I realized my lady had a worried look on her face from my silence. I quickly told them with a smile so wide it almost hurt, "These are a grand gift, and I will treasure them. Thank you very much."

My lady smiled at that, and even Bishop looked a little relieved.

"That means this package is for you to open," I told Bishop, putting his gift on the table.

Reaching his arms around Elondra, he said thoughtfully, "How many layers is this wrapping, again?"

"You already know that," my lady said with some irritation. She slid off his lap, and added, "Now open the actual gift."

With only a quick feint towards her, he grabbed the package, and opened it. Inside was the metal flask, as we'd discussed. It appeared to be ebony wood inlaid with silver, with the trees and other figures on it.

Bishop just looked at it, at an unusual loss for words for a long moment, "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

He was almost glaring at me, not what we intended in the least.

Shaking my head, I hastened to tell him even as Elondra nodded, "We spoke first about this flask together, and wanted to get you something you'd appreciate and use. While I do not really want to encourage your use of alcohol, I do know you enjoy it."

My lady added with a small smile, "No one will think anything of forest art on it, you're a ranger and have a wolf with you most of the time. Would you have preferred one with sparkles, dragons, or trolls?"

"No, but somebody got inspired," Bishop said with a brief leer. "Or didn't you look very closely at your gift? There's a couple of engraved fawns beside the doe."

This was as much a surprise to my lady as I, and I could feel my face warm a little. I could hear Karnwyr's amusement as well.

She grabbed the flask, and started flushing as well once she got a good look at it, so the artisan must have been inspired... unexpectedly.

I looked at it as well, and the fawns were a bare tracery amongst the other subtle leaves and brush depicted. There was a wolf on the other side as we'd requested, in a slightly blackened silver. It was as fine as we'd hoped, but I didn't know what to say now.

"I'll get it filled. Your reactions are almost as good," Bishop said with a grin at us. "It is fine looking. Thank you."

"It has been a good year," I had to note, "I hope we have many more."

"Yeah," my lady said before pulling us all together.

A quiet and peaceful moment together was wonderful, but it was time to remind them that we were expected at Castle Never. My present, we arranged for later collection before we left the club.

When we arrived at Castle Never, there was a small stream of other guests entering, reminding me of the award ceremony. This time, we were married and Lord Nasher would not be arranging... marriage alliances.

I was surprised when we saw Grobnar, leaving as we entered. He only had a small smile when he greeted us.

My lady asked him, "What are you doing here? Aren't you going in the wrong direction?"

"A few of us had been hired to provide background music," Grobnar admitted with his smile fading a little. "Another and I were discharged as unneeded due to the many amateurs performing as well. Don't worry about it, I still received payment, though it would have been nice to see how tastes have shifted with the seasons through the youngsters' choices."

Bishop snarled a little at that, but there didn't seem much to say beyond that. My lady told him we'd miss his playing, and soon we were continuing inward.

The large chamber had many people, all speaking with each other in waves of noise. Some were seated in the many rows of fine chairs, others were standing or walking around. Most were talking.

I recognized some. Lady Nasher was welcoming some guests, speaking more to the young women. I spotted Lady Nerriam, Lady Bekirr, and Lady Nevalle. Sir Grayson and his dependents were all present, with the young women looking nervous. Evidently they were going to be performing.

A few minutes later, at some signal I did not perceive, all began to seat themselves and the conversations began to quiet. Lady Nasher welcomed everyone, even as Lord Nasher entered with Valga and Nevalle guarding him.

So began a series of young women in their formal dresses performing various instruments or singing, showing various levels of skill. Grobnar would not need to fear for his livelihood for most of them. Bishop was not the only one bored, though he hid it better than many. After several went, there was a break, and servants brought out refreshments.

Nasher left after a warm speech with his lady, and conversations grew a little louder as a few bards took the stage to provide music during the break. Most were instrumentals, but some had vocals. Lady Nerriam came over to us and spoke about her amusement that she wasn't coaxing any for performances like this. I spotted Lady Helene, and again regretted that she had not reached out to contact her brother. Grayson came to talk as well, amused at the nerves of his granddaughters. Soon, all began to take their seats again and the music resumed.

These were better than the earlier ones, calmer and perhaps a little older. I was enjoying the performances, and when another break began Elondra excused herself.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

The music was sometimes dull, and I was sometimes a little bored. I recognized Nevalle's aunts, and thought it was funny how he managed to avoid them without seeming to. He wasn't disappearing, but he stayed close to Nasher, on duty. I decided I had to visit the privy during the second break.

Others were already there, straightening their dresses or just looking at their reflections in the outer area to fix their hair or draping. I was glad I'd never had to make any repairs, as I'd long recognized that Pameran could do better in his sleep. When I exited a few minutes later, I could hear some chattering there before I started to pass through to get back to Cas and Bishop.

Getting closer I heard a voice say, "Did you see that ostentatious necklace set? Wonder how many tombs and crypts she desecrated to buy those?"

Another voice, that sounded a little familiar, laughed and said with almost a giggle, "Such a colorless thing, even if she's trying to ape her betters..."

I'd slowed, even as the door between us swung open so slowly, and I saw four women.

The one, who still had laughter in her voice, continued, "Too bad she isn't bright enough to choose something that is more colorful."

The speaker was Lady Nasher, and she and the bitches Vallis and Ploaud were all laughing in a nasty way when they saw me. The fourth was quieter, but still amused. I continued out, gritting my teeth, until I was back with my husbands.

Music for the break was still being provided by the professional bards who were tucked away in a corner, and I regretted again that Grobnar had left.

Cas looked concerned when I got back, but there wasn't really anything he could do right now. I sat down again. Even as a slightly familiar tune began playing as a background to the conversations.

Amused for an instant, I then realized why the tune and voice were so familiar. The words not so much, being about a lass mooning over a bard. Then I realized the situation was too close and looked at the bards, even as the crowd began to quiet.

Making fists, I wanted to beat him into a a fine pulp, but I managed to sit there and do nothing.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	38. Rumors, Bargains, and Lies

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, Castle Never ---**

_--- Casavir_

When my lady returned to us she was already angry. A moment later before I had the chance to ask her what happened, she paled even as most conversations hushed through the room.

Looking around quickly, I saw the three ladies returning to the room through the same door Elondra had used. Their malicious expressions made them suspect in the silence somehow, and I was disturbed when I realized I recognized all of the ladies... and one was Lady Nasher. Her glance at my lady showed she was pleased at whatever was happening, making me uneasy. The other two ladies spoke to her and they moved off together, smiling unpleasantly.

Elondra sat down in a seat, and I did also. I wanted to hold her hand, but she was making a fist so I could only rub along her wrist, sending a quick prayer to Tyr over whatever was revealing itself. Bishop was sitting on her other side, his face just short of a snarl.

Now that the room had grown silent, I realized that there was a ballad coming from the corner where the bards were. The song was a not uncommon theme, even if tactless for an event where this many young women were still under their family's care, the seduction of a village lass by a traveling bard, told in a cutting style.

My heart sank when more details were repeated in the refrain, and I realized my lady was tightly gripping my hand. She had a flat expression, still as carved wood. Grimly, I looked over, and Bishop had also frozen in anger, holding her other hand. Leaving now would only draw more attention to us.

Scanning the room again, I carefully looked for darkness of enemies as I prayed for Tyr's support for her. Most were only petty darknesses, among the brighter souls like my lady. The only really dark one was in the group of bards, and it was darker than any other in the room, delighting in the ugly reaction of the crowd.

Looking again with my outer eyes, he was the one singing. There weren't any names in the song, but that wasn't enough to prevent the assumptions. It wasn't slander, barely.

As much as I wanted to, I could not act. Perhaps as a result of my prayers, Lady Nevalle interrupted the music and introduced Sir Grayson's granddaughters for their more benign performance.

There were another handful of young people demonstrating their skills, but I didn't think we moved at all from our silent pose of polite listening. Finally the evening's entertainment ended, and Lady Nasher spoke briefly, thanking all the young ladies for their skills and enthusiasm. She had not shown as dark, even if she had shown a lack of good will tonight. The unnamed bard was the dark one, though the playing of a rude song was not illegal. Cruel, but still within the artistic freedom accounted to bards, so I had no grounds to act.

With the event over, we could now leave in a calm and controlled way. Once we left Castle Never, we hurried in silence. Back in our room, my lady began to pace. Well after midnight now, she just crackled with anger.

Not much less angry than her, Bishop said, "Let's go hunting."

Her smile at that was almost as feral as his. Worried, I watched them change and equip themselves, but I did not feel welcome for this. I knelt in prayer for a time before I began to simply wait. They returned shortly before my dawn prayers, uninjured and calmer. They were sleeping before I was done my prayers, and I took a moment to speak to my squire before retiring as well for a nap after my vigil for them.

Woken by her at midday, we all had only time to dress before Sand and the others were due.

Again in the private room downstairs, Sand commented to us while looking very pleased, "I understand that you have gained the membership in a Blacklake club yesterday. This is indeed a good reason to count as progress, as I understand that it would have taken only take two votes to prevent it."

Both Grobnar and Neeshka looked pleased for us, with Neeshka looking gleeful.

That seemed so long ago now, and I would have to visit there to retrieve my gift.

Looking concerned, probably by our lack of reaction, Sand asked sharply, "What happened? I heard nothing about the little musical evening at Castle Never last night."

My lady's laugh was not in any way musical, "A bard was there, who swore he'd never return to the Sword Coast. He always had a cruel knack for words, even if I didn't see it in time in West Harbor."

Grobnar paled, and suggested, "Perhaps that is why I was sent away. I had been commissioned by the bard who provides music in the castle well over a month ago." He paused, and added, "That would better explain why he was uncomfortable when he sent me away."

Sand suggested, "You should speak to him and learn if he is culpable, or who ordered the changes."

Our friend nodded and looked unusually grim for him. After seeing the expressions of the ladies, I felt sure.

Neeshka spoke up, saying, "There were some private bets placed at _Berth's Club_ last night by a couple of the noblesnots. There are enough wards, I didn't check them then, but I'll check them now. They'd been chuckling about skipping the event at the castle at the time. Maybe some extra names will help."

I gave a summary of the event for Sand. It did not take long as that one bard was the only involved one I'd seen.

With a sigh, Elondra said, "There was more than that. Earlier, two of the most bitchy, Vallis and Phloaud were having a nasty little chat with each other, twisting the knife in me verbally. Lady Nasher was enjoying their humor."

"That does not bode well, if those two are spreading their venom," Sand admitted. "They were involved in earlier incidents, so this indicates that these two are pawns at minimum. Anything else to report?"

"Yeah, we got some information out of a source that the one rude bitch, the Tinieles one, is not very bright and was imitating and acting on the opinions of others in Blacklake. She has no goals in anything she does, but her own amusement," my lady reported wearily.

Smiling without much humor, Neeshka added, "She won't be doing it much longer, then. She and her husband have been running through their inheritances like water. They've already lost most of their staff for not paying them."

"They will be forced to leave the city very soon, then," Sand said with a small smile of satisfaction. "They have used up all their credit with a number of the merchants as well. Presuming they do not find another source of income in the near future, they will no longer be any problem."

"Can't be too soon for me," Bishop grinned, "as **some** people don't want me to take care of the problem directly."

"Nag, nag, nag," Neeshka said with her own grin. "That's all they do sometimes. Even if they're right, it gets boring."

I was looking at both of them in alarm that they might return to their older habits, but then most of the room laughed and I relaxed.

"As amusing as watching the wealthy and foolish precipitate their own disasters and commenting on such, we do have more important opponents to identify and neutralize," Sand commented, with his fingers steepled. "Our earlier efforts to identify the major factions in city politics seem to have become irrelevant in the current situation. The mover seems to be recasting those factions to their own purpose. Vallis is part of the older, more isolationist faction, and the Phloauds were very mercantile in orientation. They have never associated willingly before, let alone socialized as you just reported. The Tinieles line has been apathetic about politics for more than a generation, even how I count them. While we had discovered perhaps five active groups with differing goals over the summer, these groups seem to be dissolving within the last tenday. I do not know what the ultimate goals are for the reduced groups are, beyond a certain malignancy in the one group. Have there been any other developments you have noted, Commander?"

My lady shook her head, and the talk became a little more general. Both Neeshka and Grobnar reported that gambling and events with entertaining were much more active than a month ago. This was no surprise, and they were pleased by that at least. As the talk began to dwindle to simple conversation, Pameran arrived to remind us that it was time for us to prepare for the evening. A few jokes from our friends, and we left as this dinner was with people we did not know.

Soon enough, we arrived at the event. While we did not know the hosts, they knew of us and were also members at the _Leather Apron_. I relaxed a tiny bit, as they could have blocked my lady's admission if they weren't at least neutral.

The evening was far more pleasant than the previous one had turned out to be, and much of the conversation was about the horse races scheduled for the next day. I had noted it on the schedule that Sand and Pameran had prepared, but had forgotten it, although it was one of the few events I was truly interested in. The horse-fair afterwards was one of the major times for seeing those steeds with the best lineage. I'd never attended the private sales and auctions of the best, as I'd always been on the road at those times. I was wondering if I could afford to indulge in anything beyond observations. Some were even boasting about some horses and a few private bets were being placed during and after the dinner.

I must have betrayed my interest, and I noticed the look of humor on Elondra and Bishop's expressions, even if they were quiet on the matter. Even so, anticipating seeing a greater variety of breeding and training in the horses the next day was a pleasure I took with me into sleep.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

The bard had marked himself for death, even if he didn't know it. My only problem was figuring out how to do it without Lon, Cas, or Sand getting suspicious. It might have to wait until we had left for the Keep, I could travel faster now. Lon was so pissed as well that we went out in the city hunting for trouble.

We didn't find much, it was late enough that most innocent victims were already in bed. She did stop one robbery, and left the attackers in really bad shape before the watch arrived. A little calmer, I helped with ones attacking the drunk we found later, who might as well have been wearing a sign asking to be robbed. After that we both were a little less angry.

Once the Greycloaks had been left behind, I spoke for the first time in a while, "We could check on Tarlon and see if he's learned anything useful."

She nodded, and we made it to the _Mask_. She faded from sight, entering behind me.

Tarlon was on display in one of the public rooms where few were still customers this late. When he saw me, he looked wary, as he should. With a few comments he left out of one of the many doors. After a couple minutes I followed Karnwyr to the right room.

"What do you want?" sounded surly from him.

"Information. You agreed to the job, and took our money. Time to prove you're worth the trouble you've started," I told him in a snarl.

Looking by the door, he sounded a little nervous this time, and asked, "Two of you? Will I live if you don't like what I learned?""

Lon appeared, still looking angry, and told him, "We don't like a lot of what's been happening. If you're not involved in it, you're just a source."

"Fine. The woman you wanted information on did come here twice since I was... asked to find out more about her," Tarlon spoke in a smug voice. "She, unlike some people, appreciate a skillful lover. She tips very well."

Lon rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

I prodded him by saying, "I don't care who you're fucking, charge as much as you want. Is she brainless or a manipulator?"

"Brainless. She follows the opinions of either her husband or the people with more prestige and power. She never even notices that they are sneering at her, even as she enjoys her interactions with them. I can tell from what she tells me, but she doesn't even understand that she is being mocked by some of them."

"Just a pawn," Lon said, sounding annoyed.

"She won't be of any more use, unless you want to blackmail her. That might be fun," he said with a grin.

"Didn't it sink in, that blackmail will get you killed?" asked Lon with a growl. "You were disposable to them already. One of their agents was killed and then decapitated when his usefulness was ended. You really should stay quieter than that."

Blanching at that, Tarlon nodded.

"Someone else for you to see if you can get information on. A asshole bard who performed at the castle, named..." I paused, for Lon to fill in.

"Ardiction, when I knew it. But he has to have changed it several times since then, as I'd bet he was in the habit of leaving enemies behind himself," she then described his appearance and known instruments. Lon finished with the information, "He's cunning and has magic spells, so don't leave the protections here at the _Mask_," Lon suggested.

"I won't be able to get much from here," Tarlon said. "We already have our own bards, of all types, here."

"That's better than getting caught again. Just listen for information." Lon said with a sigh.

Snarling, I added, "Where he's staying or performing is a good start..."

Lon looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything more. We left Tarlon to his amusements, and got back to the _Flagon_ as dawn was breaking. Cas woke us later even as Karnwyr was telling me that the others had arrived. Nothing really interesting there, though Sand seemed annoyed all their work tracing Neverwinter's politics was wasted.

The dinner in the evening was nicely boring, though I was amused to see that Casavir was very interested in tomorrow's horse races and horse breeding. I should have guessed before, with how fond he was of the things and shocked at the pup's hunger. Too bad I hadn't figure it out a tenday ago, that I could have skipped that damn thing with Oleff.

The races began early the next day, and Cas did not really seem to mind when Lon suggested with a smirk that we skip sparring. So we were dressed and left the Flagon early, not long after Cas had finished his prayers. Eldride was a silent escort, rarely saying anything.

Even with leaving that early, when we arrived to the area where Lon had once fought for her life against Lorne, the grounds were crowded with people. Karnwyr didn't come along, as that would be a really stupid idea. This early, we didn't see that many in fine clothing like we were wearing, but I was glad to see the ragged arguing over bets and odds with someone in finer robes. Scattered among the crowd were a fair number of priests in either red and yellow or blue and silver. I guess the Morninglord considered this proper athletics as some of the horses were being ridden by little priests. It took me longer to identify the other robes, until I recognized the disks they wore as one Neeshka called on sometimes for luck and Tymora.

I didn't really feel like betting randomly, as all the horses were above average quality. Lon was quiet, too, unless we were watching one of the races. Cas alternated from wanting to watch the races and talking to the owners, breeders, and riders. He and his squire would sometimes discuss the better points of some horses, not that I cared.

We bought drinks and festival foods from people wandering through the crowds. Then we shouted a bit louder during the races after the ales, not that I cared much. As the day went on, Cas was getting better at spotting the winners, a bit better than sheer chance. Too bad he didn't want to bet. Lon usually liked betting on gray horses, from something she heard when young. I just picked horses randomly, I didn't care that much.

Later in the day I spotted Neeshka heading for the front of the viewing fence.

Lon called, "Ignoring us today, Neeshka?"

"Hells, no! But I gotta get up there before the race starts," she said barely pausing, before slipping away through the crowd.

Even Casavir looked curious at that, so we followed her a bit more slowly. The race had started before we arrived, and Neeshka was already cheering. After a while I realized she was cheering the one rider by the name Arn each time he made it around the track. He wasn't one of the wealthy owners or riders by his clothing.

It was a longer race than most, and when the man won he saluted the tiefling, and she blushed. That made me laugh, and opened up the possibility of taunting her for a change. The horses and riders were led away for the next race to take place, and Neeshka went to follow.

With a very slight smile, Casavir asked, "Are you going to introduce us to him sometime?"

"Um, maybe?" Neeshka said in a higher voice, looking over towards the rider, still. "He's been through the keep a lot... tell you some other time. Gotta go!"

She left us in a rush, and I spent the next few races wondering how I could use this information. I hadn't really had the attention to spare to plan something with Cas as a rebuttal for the sheets. But knowing Arn visited the keep, gave us something to work with. My smiles for those next few races were not for the horsemanship.

By midafternoon, Lon was getting restless. When he noticed, Cas looked torn for an instant, and then he remembered.

"You should stay here, Cas. I'm on duty tonight, so I really have to get into my uniform, and quickly," she added, looking at me.

The races would continue until nearly sunset, still hours away.

"I'll come back and take you out to get drunk," I told him with a grin.

As I'd expected, he frowned at that, and told me, "I do not anticipate a wish to do that."

Speaking more quietly, I suggested, "What, you can't tell me you now want a tour of the festhalls, finally?"

"Enough, you know better," he told me, still frowning.

"Yeah, but it's so much fun," I grinned.

Lon pulled me away after smacking my arm. We almost ran most of the way back to the Flagon, and when she had changed she rushed to the castle. Once she had gone inside, that left me at loose ends.

It was still another hour or so until sunset, I decided I might as well go back and watch the last races. Flying back as a hawk, I decided to land on Cas's shoulder and see what he'd do about it.

He winced when I landed, but just gave me a long look. His squire reacted more, aborting a move to shoo me away, but then returned to watching the war pony race when Cas shook his head. These were shorter races, often with younger riders. With my vision I could see every detail of their expressions from determination to eager greed for the small prizes.

Not being able to talk was a bit annoying, but then no one expected me to when I'd rather not speak, so it wasn't all bad. When the last race ended, food and ale were brought out by brown robed acolytes, and the crowd was more than happy to take advantage of it. I was considering whether I wanted any, even if it was on the cheap side.

Cas turned slightly and asked, "Aren't you going to change back?"

I shook my head and preened a little. He could walk us back to the _Flagon_.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	39. Matters of Honor

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, Castle Never ---**

_--- Lon_

Arriving to the Nine's room in Castle Never just as the watch shift changed, I got a cross look from Nevalle.

"I do hope that fashionable tardiness is not one of the things you plan to learn this fall," he grumbled.

"No, sir. I was a little longer at the races than I expected," I explained as Bell came into the room.

"Run along, Nevalle. I hear your aunts calling," he said with a nasty grin.

That earned Bell a nasty glare, but I had to grin too.

Nevalle started speaking, enunciating very precisely, as he did when annoyed, "Tonight is the ball at the Phloaud Mansion, where you will stay close to Lord Nasher for the entire evening, barring if he decides to take to the dance floor."

Not smiling as much, Bell told him, "I've done this nearly as many years as you. I think I can manage to brief Whyntll on any details that are new to her. That family has never been disloyal before. Nothing should happen."

"Tomorrow, spar here, Whyntll" Nevalle said, looking thoughtful.

"Just me, or should I bring them too?" I asked.

Bell said wryly, "Bring them and the squire, too. We could use a practice target this time. Anything else can wait, Nevalle. You're stalling. Go, go!"

Nevalle was finally chivvied into leaving, and we joined Valga who was guarding Nasher's suite while he and Lady Nasher were preparing for the evening. After a while, they left their suite, and I got to see them in their full glory, as it were.

Nasher looked satisfied in Lady Nasher's appearance as we made our way to the coach. I wished I could have been happier for him. When I looked at Lady Nasher, she was looking at me out of the corners of her eyes, with a smug look that didn't make me feel any better about the evening to come.

Bell ordered me quietly to fade before the coach began to move forward. No one took any shots at us on the short trip to tonight's ball. Once we were at the mansion, I blanked my face and moved our charges inside. The Greycloak officers would watch the coach and horses.

Inside, there were many people already mixing around in the spaces leading to the ballroom. I had to bite my cheek to resist grinning at the anger briefly visible when the bitch saw me as one of Nasher's guards. She managed to recover and welcome Lord Nasher with only a slight edge to her voice, but her husband looked puzzled.

It was a glittering occasion, and I recognized many of the people present. A few smiled at me, more friendly ones like Lady Nerriam only assuming I was on duty, and not preemptively here by Nasher and Nevalle's planning.

Other than several like our hostess, Vallis, and Hanner, who pretended I wasn't there at all, nothing else happened throughout the evening. Nasher danced twice with his wife, she danced a handful of other times and spent time circulating and speaking to her friends. Nasher was generally quiet, speaking with a few who approached him, but avoiding people trying to make deals or sell him something. No one threatened him, so I was glad to be bored.

My only amusement was watching Nevalle go through the motions of courting. Not that he had to do much, later Valga and I traded smiles when Nevalle was waved off of visiting Nasher to get some quiet. Nevalle was on the dance floor most of the evening, but it didn't look like he was talking very much. I heard a snicker from Valga's direction.

In a whisper, she told me, "He really dislikes Ralla, either she, or more likely her mother, must have gotten him cornered."

"Perhaps he needs more practice in evasion," Nasher added, equally quietly.

With a smile I could hear, Bell added, "He usually makes sure I'm available for that, but he is trying this year."

I resisted the obvious comment to that, though Valga laughed.

Nasher said wryly, "I well remember the ones who kept trying to marry me off for years. The ones in Blacklake never approved of my old friends from my time on the road. They were afraid I'd elope with some refugee from Luskan or Thay, or worse a poor commoner. It took far too long to find Bell's cousin Amira from Waterdeep, someone not more interested in my rank or power. I should not have been as surprised after that reception for you, Whyntll. I hated events like that."

"That makes two of us," I admitted, "Casavir had thought it was just an award ceremony."

"You kept any entanglements well hidden, Commander. Neither Nevalle nor Sand had reported anything before the battle at the keep," Nasher said with a grimace.

Still watching the crowd, I said, "There really wasn't any, then. No time, I always had too much to do."

With a sigh, Nasher almost muttered, "Now there's still too much to do, but little meaningful." After a pause he added sadly , "It never seems to end, only the faces shift as years go by."

"Lord Nasher?" Valga asked.

"This will pass, Valga," Nasher said a little more firmly. "It only occasionally occurs to me that I should be a grandfather by now."

Not sure if it would help, I suggested, "Perhaps you should adopt or something, I think that helped my foster father."

"I can't imagine learning diapering at my age," Nasher said with a laugh, "though I can expect a child to grow out of foolishness, while some I deal with never will stop being foolish."

Lady Nasher came back for one of her visits, and we edged away a little to allow them a trifle privacy. They did seem to like each other, even if she didn't like me. Then again I never did manage to get along with the Mossfields either.

A little later Nevalle did come over to check on the situation that wasn't any problem, but Nasher told him before he could speak, "Run along, Nevalle, I plan to leave soon, myself."

Nevalle's face fell, and I know I had trouble not laughing at his dismay.

Still, in a few minutes Lady Nasher visited from her socializing, and Nasher announced our departure to her. Our host was pleased enough that we were leaving, not that I cared all that much what pleased her. Our return to Castle Never was simple enough, and Valga, Bell, and I were relieved by Remmons and Ekkar as soon as we were back, as we were well past the normal shift change.

I ran back to the Flagon. It was late, and only Karnwyr really woke up, though when I woke in the morning we were all close together. I was safe.

I only dozed while Cas did his prayers, but then I woke Bishop before saying, "Sparring at the castle today? I think they are considering asking if Eldride can act the target..."

"I will have to speak with Nevalle about the planned exercises," Casavir said thoughtfully. "While she has been trained, she is not ready for some foes yet."

"I think that may be part of it," I admitted. "Apparently, Nasher used to prefer to act more directly under attacks, so these may be exercises for that kind of stubborn."

"Or just how a protected person can get in the way," Bishop said quietly with some bite.

Thinking back, I couldn't think of when this would have applied for our group, other than for Shandra at first. I hoped it wasn't about me after they found me, and I swallowed.

Soon we were dressed and hurrying to the castle again, and all were present for today's exercises but Valga.

The sparring was interesting, especially when Eldride was occasionally released to try to help, sometimes usefully and sometimes not so much. We were split up into attackers and defenders, with the three of us providing the attackers more often, but some scenarios had us being the guards at an enemy embassy.

Nevalle didn't quite say Luskan's embassy, but the way he described the resources and use of poison and magic left no doubt for me. As such, we could do anything we could prepare quickly for the 'defenses.' Bishop asked me to find some colored chalk or paint for 'poison' for his and my weapons. Cas was not pleased, even though his were not so treated.

He was even more dismayed when we finished off the attackers very rapidly, as it had more than evened the odds against the other seven. It was so effective with our dual weapon styles, I had to consider what I'd always rejected before. Using a sleep poison in a situation like this, even if outnumbered defenders, was not something I was comfortable with. Eldride wasn't happy either, although she'd been officially killed in several other bouts.

Both Casavir and Bishop made eye contact during the review of the bout, and I knew the topic was not over with for us.

--- x x ---

--- Bishop

The bout suggested by Nevalle was more convincing than anything I'd ever said before. Casavir loathed poison, with all his holy verve. Lon had always disliked it more than I understood. The good thing was always that they were good enough fighters to survive without it. I wasn't as picky, even if I only had a couple of vials hidden deep in my travel packs. I knew where to get more or I could make some myself given some time.

There were always situations where being good wasn't enough. Too many enemies, too short on options, anytime where you needed time to get away, poison could make the difference.

An arrow through the eye or blade through the neck was a more merciful death, but I wasn't above ensuring survival, even now. We hadn't talked about this but this was a good time, as I could see Lon was thinking about how effective our defense was while using 'poison' in the scenario. Cas was disturbed, even if he could not deny it had saved the person we were supposed to be protecting.

The post-bout discussion was brief, before the others of the Nine scattered to whatever they did for the day. A falcon landed on Lalton's shoulder, and I supposed he had a companion, and he looked at me with a bit of sympathy I would never had expected from one of the Nine.

Then I wondered how much of a coincidence it was that Valga had been missing from the bout.

Once we were away from the grounds of the castle, Cas slowed, wanting to speak. His squire's face was stiff also, but that wasn't really the problem.

Even as he started to speak, I interrupted him, saying, "Not here on the street, under the eyes of the city. Our enemies would love this one."

His mouth closing with a snap, he was still pissed. He must have forced some calm, as we continued towards the docks and the _Flagon_. Inside, Lon suggested Pameran take off for most of the day, strongly suggested actually. Eldride was almost curt when she saluted Cas, in a way she hadn't before that I'd seen, before leaving.

In our room, I caught glimpses of Lon's shadow, still patrolling, though more agitated than when I usually spotted it. Lon wasn't happy either. I sighed to myself, as this was going to be a short argument if they were in agreement.

When we were all in our room, and weapons were being put away, Cas was plainly preparing his speech.

"Poison is a cruelty, a Luskan tactic, a vile coward's way of ending a life, not having faith in the justice of a fair battle but striking from the shadows like an assassin," he started by saying with a glare at me.

Lon winced at that, but before I started to argue, she shook her head almost imperceptibly.

Carefully, she told him, "He did not start this today, as this was the Captain of the Nine's training exercise, echoing our raid on the Luskan embassy. Do you want to deny they might use poison there? Especially with what we found on that raid?"

Casavir wanted to object, but we all knew he had no grounds to object to those terms of the scenario. After a moment of thought, he asked, "Do you understand the importance of the precedent? While the terms of defending against attackers earlier has little moral quandary, using poisons becomes all to easily a moral shortcut where the use of poison becomes a matter of convenience instead of convictions."

"What about using it for rats, or by a small village to bait and kill something like a displacer beast?" Lon asked, "Things where there may not be a paladin or warrior available to help protect them?"

"Not as much an argument, my lady," Cas said a little dismissively. "It is not proscribed for unintelligent creatures. Note though, that you do not always know ahead of time if the creature is sentient. What if it were one of a druidic circle, who needed to eat to survive and recover? Or even a ranger who was rat hunting?" he asked with a look at me.

"What about the milder poisons, that cause sleep or reduce their strength?" Lon asked, still looking uneasy. "That scenario didn't actually say it was a fatal poison, it could have been a quick acting sleeping poison."

Sighing, Cas admitted, "That is not considered vile either, but that only displaces the question, not actually remove it. Are the sleeping people then left alone or simply slaughtered without the chance of defending themselves, like cattle? If that action had been at a Luskan embassy, the attackers would have died to a man to something only a few might have survived or been able to find an antidote in time. Killing helpless foes out of hand is still dark."

"Is it always an evil shortcut, if there is no real choice?" I asked, "Should a prisoner in Luskan, waiting for the Carnival, refuse to use poison if it'll get them out and away from their torturers? Is it dark if they use it on themselves to be free?"

He looked us both, where we had moved to stand, all separate from each other at anequal distance apart; he had more trouble answering those questions. Finally he said, "I do not know, those are difficult questions to answer. Still they do not address the typical use of poison which is to do harm in an underhanded way. Defender's weapons and prisoner quandaries are much rarer." Cas paused and said cautiously, "I cannot condone the use of poison, do either of you plan to use it?"

Lon spoke first, and said, "No, it makes me ill to think about it, I saw a few animals killed by poison in West Harbor, and I know Daeghun approved if its use in only a few limited ways. In some situations, I might be forced to become willing."

Casavir looked very unhappy at that, but then turned to me.

"I'm not planning to use poison," I told him, "My new spells make it less necessary." That was true, though I did have some already if it was necessary. And I could change to a poisonous form too, I guessed.

Stepping closer to Cas, Lon touched his cheek briefly and said, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't, my lady," Casavir asked in earnest, without moving.

"I'm sorry it came up," Lon said. "I still don't like it and don't want to use it. Ever. While I may be stealthy, it's not for underhanded crap..."

"I know that," he sighed, "I worry about the temptations, though, to treat people like rats, without a trial or even a chance to defend." Cas looked at me as he finished this.

I could almost understand his view, that the act tainted even if not always fatal, but I had to add, "Some rats have more value over asses like Garius. Rats at least scavenge food and feed birds of prey. Garius ended up not even being that useful."

Lon snickered.

Cas finally smiled, and admitted, "Truly, he gained little for his plotting. I hope you will not use it."

Shaking her head, she just threw her arms around him. I joined the embrace ducking under her arm. I was a little relieved she was at least open to the possibility, we'd have to deal with Cas after.

Soon there was a knock on the door and we were reminded that we had another ball this evening. This one was relatively quiet, as the asses were either not present or well from their own gall. I was glad to see the gnome was one of the bards this time, his songs were far less annoying than I'd once thought.

--- x x ---

--- Casavir

The bout had been disturbing, even if my weapon had not been 'poisoned.' Bell had been especially dramatic when he'd been nicked and 'died.'

Our discussion later was worse. I could not condone the use of poison, even the use for non-sentients was risky. Elondra was more reluctant to promise than I'd hoped, and my only comfort was that she did not promise as a lie. I had expected more of a lie from Bishop, but he didn't, though he hadn't promised any more than my lady. I prayed to Tyr that they would not be tempted, or feel forced to it.

I was more watchful at the event that evening. There were a few unkind looks, but most seemed congenial enough. We left earlier than most, but I think we needed the quiet.

In the morning after our routine, we had some free time before the event at Lady Bekirr's. It was another evening with music, but Valga had told my lady it would be much smaller as her aunt was not very enthused about the hosting of it.

When we returned to the _Flagon_, my lady said, "We've gotten a few notes, from Aldanon, Sir Grayson, and Phron, of all people. Phron says there is no rush, but the others seem a little more urgent. Unless you read them differently?"

When I read them, her estimations seemed accurate, so we went to Aldanon's home first. We really had not seen him since our return. His condition was a reminder that we all will pass on, even aside from other risks.

We arrived at the mansion and a couple of well-dressed people were angrily yelling at the servant, through the closed door. I wasn't convinced they weren't going to try to break the door.

"What is the difficulty here?" I asked, projecting to get their attention.

Both the lady and gentleman started speaking at once, their voices rising as they both tried to speak their piece over the other one. My lady was trying to hide a smile at their behavior.

I asked for the lady to explain first, and the gentleman simmered, trying to interrupt several times. When he had his turn to speak, I also had to prevent her from interfering. Their stories were similar, though she was staying at an inn here in Blacklake, while he lived nearby. They both were worried relatives, checking on Aldanon's health and worrying that he was not getting care. It would have been far more convincing if they hadn't had too many comments about the value of Aldanon's mansion and estate, or spent part of their efforts in trying to discredit the other.

Bishop had stalked away and was roughhousing with Karnwyr. My lady had disappeared, and I expected that she was checking with Noldaven.

After I calmed them, I pledged that I would check on Aldanon for them. Then I suggested that they plead their causes at the Hall of Justice. That finished quieting them both, so I doubted their sincerity. When I offered to escort them and introduce them there, they both left fairly quickly with furtive glares at each other.

This kind of dispute was almost refreshing compared to our other worries.

Reminded of the other dispute, I turned to Bishop, and asked him, "Did you precipitate that tactic yesterday?"

He stopped what he was doing and returned, "What does it matter? What do you think?"

Closing my eyes to think a moment, I wasn't sure, and that bothered me. As unpleasant as this was, both sets of questions we asked echoed mistrust again.

"It matters because I really hope that neither of you will use poison. Even the less lethal ones can cause accidents and kill when the target just fails to breathe. An accidental dosing of the user can be seen as just, but do you want Elondra at risk from her own weapon? I really don't know if you may have suggested it to Nevalle," I said, looking at his suddenly still face.

"No," he admitted, "I did not suggest that exercise or anything like it. I would not have, knowing you were present. Lon was nearly as pissed as you were during the war if I wanted to use it, so I never would have suggested it to either of you. It is a logical part of Luskan embassy fighting though."

That felt both of Truth, and that we were a kind of brothers now.

"Then I pray that it never becomes what you feel is necessary," I told him.

He nodded and shortly afterwards the door to the house opened with my lady standing just inside the door.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	40. Late Delivery from Blacklake

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the home of Aldanon in Blacklake ---**

_--- Lon_

I 'stepped inside while the two other people were distracted. Cas would find out if they had any real problem, but I wanted to make sure that neither Noldaven nor Aldanon were in need of direct assistance.

"Commander!" Noldaven was startled when I came out of the shadows near the door.

"Don't worry, I wanted to get in quickly and see there wasn't a problem," I told him, hoping he wasn't going to panic on me. "Is there a problem with Aldanon? Or was his note related to those people outside?"

Taking a deep breath, he calmed a little and said, "No, the master's note had nothing to do with those people. He will wish to see you, and he should be waking again in a little while."

I asked, still hearing a little of the people nattering at Cas outside, "Who are these people then?"

"They are distant relations. I suspect neither of them may even share any blood relation with Master Aldanon, but that has not slowed their attempts to try to enter and take command here," Noldaven said tiredly. "They are cloaking it in long term concern, but they only began to visit since the war, even before he returned from Crossroad Keep."

"Have they been any more of a problem than being noisy on your doorstep?" I asked.

"Some threats were that they were going to bring back the watch, that the Master was an unwilling prisoner... or that I was denying him care," he said while looking a little angry. "I understand from the brother of Ilmater who last visited yesterday, that the temple has already sent them on their way to petition elsewhere as the Master is properly under their care."

I could help with this threat a little, and told him, "I will make sure the other Greycloaks, especially here in this district, are aware of their plotting."

"Thank you, Commander. He does not deserve them making his last days a kind of greedy smothering," Noldaven admitted.

It was quiet outside now, so I peeked through the tiny porthole in the door. Only Cas and Bishop were standing there, though neither looked to be in a good mood. I hoped it was because of the relatives.

I opened the door, and asked them, "Are those greedy twits gone?"

They nodded and came inside with a caress or kiss.

When we were all inside the door, I asked Noldaven, "How soon do you think it will be until Aldanon wakes, again? Do you have any idea what he wished to tell us?"

Noldaven looked at the wall clock, quietly ticking near the door, and said, "Half an hour at most. I would happy to provide refreshments until then."

So, we were escorted to a wider area in the hall near the door into Aldanon's quarters. There were a few seats, and a small table with a few apples, though the sunlight wasn't coming in through the window this early in the day.

Cas said as he sat down in the formal chair, "We ate recently, you do not need to provide anything."

Bishop sat on the other, wider one, and pulled me to sit beside him with a nearly silent sigh. Noldaven nodded and went through the bedroom door, and quickly came back out shaking his head.

So I settled back against Bishop, and let my mind wander for a time. It was getting rarer that I could do this during the day, and I counted the days left before I might be able to leave for the keep and what I could do there more freely.

Maybe I dozed off a little, but fingers lightly running through my hair woke me. Noldaven was approaching us again from down the hall and entered through the door into Aldanon's room once more.

This time after only a very few minutes, he came out and said with a slight smile, "The Master will see you now..."

We went inside and I sat next to his bed while Cas and Bishop stood nearby. Cas's squire stood by the door looking a little uncomfortable. Aldanon seemed very surprised to see Bishop, "Commander, what is this... barbarian doing here?"

I had to swallow at this, he either hadn't heard or didn't remember this news. Quietly, I said, "Things have changed since the King of Shadows died a year and a half ago. He's been trying to do better..."

"Is he, paladin?" Aldanon asked with simple curiosity.

"Yes," Cas said with a smile, "Through some difficult things already. What did you wish to see us about, sir?"

"Commander, I believe you have also have a connection with the shadow plane, correct?" Aldanon asked carefully.

Tightening my lips, I could only say, "Yes, but I think," I had to look at Cas as I said this, "Casavir would tell me if I was becoming tainted by it like the shadowjerk."

"No, no, Commander! It doesn't work that way," Aldanon protested, trying to sit up.

Cas helped him sit up and propped more pillows about the old man before he resumed speaking.

In a dry voice that oddly reminded me of Sand's, Aldanon said, "The shadow plane is one of the odd planes. In some ways like the silver astral plane or intermeshing with the ethereal plane, it is also a little akin to the elemental planes like fire and water. We scholars have long tried to understand how these planes relate to the Prime and the Great Wheel of the aligned planes, but there is no consensus. Having a link with the shadow plane is no more a taint than having one to the elemental plane of water, that some of the clerics and shamans do. Any taint is from your own actions or acts done by someone bound to the lower planes. The plane has no ethos, it just is, just like any other pure element. The shadows themselves are no more evil than any common weapon or a campfire. It is at most, a tool that reveals your own worth."

I could only sigh at that, partly wondering at his coherence today, "The King of Shadows was so dark and broken, using that to fuel his madness."

"He was mad from other things, or maybe broken by outliving his people," Casavir suggested.

"Yes, young man. You draw on that plane, have you had any sudden urges to wipe out wide swaths of the countryside, Commander? Shadow energy is no more or less so than mastery of any of the elements. Power often corrupts, why do you think the powers usually keep their divine eyes on their priests and paladins? Why do so many of the arcane mages become corrupted by their power, seeking external dominion by slavery and cruelty like in Luskan or that fool Jerro, or various forms of lichdom?" Aldanon said, looking thoughtfully out the window.

Cas observed, "You seem to know a lot about this, sir."

His eyes piercing for once, Aldanon said, "I had far too many relatives who fell into various forms of that kind of greed. Why do you think I limited my studies so greatly? My mother eventually attempted lichdom as did nearly a dozen relatives, near and far. I've long outlived, so to speak, all of them. We as a family have difficulty with our attraction for magic and power. I decided when my mother died to channel my studies only into knowledge only and not much in the way of practical magic. My remaining relatives are greedy and venial, but the magic bloodline seems to have worn too thin in the last couple of generations, thank the gods. They will do fine once they have to fend for themselves instead of battening off the failures of earlier generations."

"I'm sorry, Aldanon, that they were all that stupid," I said, before realizing I was insulting his mother.

His smile wistful, Aldanon patted my hand and said, "That's fine, young lady. I've had a long time to become reconciled to it. Some, I believe, died before they could become truly evil, and I hope they made it to better places. Alas, they chose those fates, as most do..." With this statement he looked at Bishop with a sharp gaze.

Even if he did not remember this tomorrow, I had to correct this impression a little. "Sir, we pledged over a year ago, and have been very happy..." I showed him my band.

Cas added, "All three of us, sir."

That got his attention and he wanted to see our rings and asked about our activities since our marriage. I told him about some of the more humorous events so far, including Nevalle's aunts ordering him around.

Noldaven brought up some tea after a few minutes, and we talked a little about normal things like the harvest, the keep library, and a few stories from him about how he would reluctantly attend social events when he was much younger. A slight twinkle in his eyes said he knew very well how his questions of matrons then would choke off invitations. Something very tempting right now.

By the time we were leaving, his comments were becoming a bit more vague again, asking about how Shandra's training was coming and if his niece's pegasus pony had eaten my hat. We met each other's eyes, and Noldaven nodded, even as he settled his master again for another nap.

When we left, we were quiet, thinking about what the old man had told us. He was sharp for much of our visit this time, and his warning and explanation was something to think about.

This visit did not take all that long, so we still had more than enough time for me to visit Sir Grayson yet today. We reached his mansion, not that far from Aldanon's, and asked if he was presently at home. He was, and we were ushered in by an older woman in a formal servant's uniform.

She announced us, and Sir Grayson looked up from the table where he was sitting with another man and a spread of papers and tallies. Accounting tallies that were well familiar to me from Shain's tutoring at the keep.

"Ah, my former squire, who so quickly advanced... Welcome, Elondra," he said cheerfully.

The other man quickly gathered up the papers, and Grayson moved over to a circle of chairs in the now crowded room. Taking a seat, I looked around covertly as Cas and I greeted him. Bishop and Eldride were silent.

The study was quite crowded now, and I couldn't see why. It was all good quality furniture, that looked valuable and well cared for. I knew some pieces could have been sold for a nice price.

"Yes, Commander," the knight said with some humor on seeing my scan of the room. "You see some of the trials I have with my daughter and granddaughters. They are insisting that they want new furniture, fashionable furniture, to make sure to attract the best people to our home. It wasn't a problem last year, so I hope it will pass if I yield on a very few rooms. Even so, I have had to claim undying affection for many family heirlooms to prevent their sale to allow the purchase of more that I will pay for."

"It is very nice furniture," I admitted with a smile, "But I hope you won't have to move anywhere quickly while in here."

"I'm nearly living in here, and my attic is crammed full too," Sir Grayson said with a half-smile. "By Midwinter, I hope to have things all back to normal."

"Good luck with that," Bishop said with a smirk.

Grayson said with a resigned smile, "This time is better than the one that caught their attention a few years ago, to hang all the walls with fabric to look like desert tents of Anauroch or Calim. Then I had no furniture for months and had to sit on cushions only, not that pleasant a thing when your joints are beginning to ache. This furniture merely looks odd."

Cas looked relieved too, as he rarely sat on the floor or ground unless we were traveling.

After a minute of looking around the crowded room, Sir Grayson shook himself and said, "I had wished to see you about something other than complaining about the whims of fashion. This is a bit later than I would have liked, but one of my former squires was remiss in notifying me of a major change in her life ahead of time..." He said this sternly, though his eyes were twinkling.

All I could do was apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. I really didn't have any clue about this kind of custom, I had no knowledge of squires before I was a very harried one."

Grayson waved a hand, and told me, "It's not a real blunder, but it does make gifting late and feel awkward, does it not?"

"I... ah," I was stuttering as I really didn't know what to say, "I don't know any traditions like that, and don't expect any gifts."

Cas took my hand and said smoothly, "Truly, sir, we do not expect anything beyond good wishes from our friends."

"Nonsense, that is part of the grease that links people in Blacklake, and gives our many artisans something to sell us," Sir Grayson told us. "I do have something better than this year's whims for the three of you... Krohn, could you get some help moving in their gift?"

A space was cleared and then two men brought in a long wooden box under Krohn's direction, leaving a small crowbar on top of the crate. While we waited, I met Cas and Bishop's eyes, and I didn't think they had any better idea of what to do next. Grayson waved to to the crate, and I nodded to them that I wanted their help. At least my only audience was Grayson, Krohn, and Eldride.

Opening the crate wasn't that hard, just the length seemed so huge, being longer than a coffin. That almost made me giggle with nervousness. When I opened it, I didn't feel any better when I looked under some protective cloth, polished wood that was similar to a few coffins I'd seen to since I left the Mere.

But when we separated the sides and I saw it was a long table instead of a coffin, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. Tucked under the table was a long padded bench. It was a deep red, with a faint tracery of some lighter threads woven in. The carving along the ends and legs was beautiful.

I could only say, "Thank you, sir. It's lovely."

"It is as that," Grayson agreed with a fond smile. "My aunt inherited it from her mother and treasured it all her days. She usually kept it in the ball room for grand events, just because of its size. It was just recovered as it hadn't been for the last twenty years, and that seems a good choice, with the color you picked for your portrait."

I didn't have the nerve to tell him that I hadn't chosen the outfit I was wearing for that portrait. Cas ran his hand over the table, and I noticed that it had carving similar to the bench. He thanked Sir Grayson as well, and Grayson seemed amused by our reactions. It was obvious that he also had given some thought for something for the three of us.

I surprised myself by hugging him as I thanked him again. Soon, we were re-crating his gift, and Sir Grayson was directing for the delivery to the _Flagon_. I was half afraid of Duncan's reaction if he peeked before we got back. We said farewell, and that visit had only taken a little time.

"Phron wanted to see me today, too..." I began.

I could see just when the wine and liquor cellar at the _Leather Apron_ came to Bishop's mind. Cass needed less of a carrot for these social things, as I admitted to myself an interest in a stiff drink before were had to go and put on our costumes again.

When we arrived at the _Leather Apron_, it was quiet inside, and not even a dozen were playing several card games mid-afternoon; the dining room was empty. When I asked to speak to Phron, we were led to a very expensive looking room for drinking. I ordered an ale, and found this was one that was really good, without much of that aftertaste that usually annoyed me in the more common ales.

"Commander?" the server asked with a bow and a gesture to follow him.

Bishop started to get up, but Cas had held his arm against the table and shook his head in warning. Bishop shook it off, but stayed seated with a frown.

Tousling his hair on my way by, after Cas's, Bishop stretched up to nip my hand, and I flicked his head a little before hurrying off. I was wondering what Phron wanted to say to me in private.

I was led back to that lab I'd seen on that tour, where Phron was making notes. There was a smell of electricity and chemicals in the dim room, but he was bent over this odd cabinet with dozens of narrow rollers and some kind of larger wheel.

"Sir?" I asked when I entered the room.

"Ah, Commander, it is good to see you so soon. Why don't you have a seat?" the older gentleman said, closing up his journal, and dusting some powder off his hands.

Looking around, I didn't see anyplace clear to sit on. The one stool seemed to still have a pile of another kind of strange kind of powder, and the other benches all had equipment on them, most of which looked breakable. So I asked with a smile, "Where?"

He looked at the stool and wiped off one of the benches with an apology, "I guess I got a little too enthused with my tinkering with differing powders, but investing in knowledge has the best returns... Sit here, then."

I sat and asked him, "You wanted to see me? Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm too old and ornery to get many crossing me anymore," Phron said a little meditatively. "I learned the value of words when serving Neverwinter in other courts. I believe you are having the problem, Lady Whyntll."

I could feel myself flush a little, and I managed to get out, "What?"

A bit more sternly he said, "You have been a good servant of the city, as has been your paladin. While your ranger hasn't been as consistent, this certainly does not detract from you or the paladin at all. You have been losing these little status games with the narrow little minds around here. The problem is that you hold the high cards. Aside from Lord Nasher, and Nevalle, you outrank all these petty ones."

My mind had stopped, and all I could say was an incoherent protest, "But..."

"Don't be nonsensical, young lady. Only petty little fools cannot adapt to you being ennobled. They won't survive very long without people like you," Phron said with some bite. "You should be respectful of those that deserve it, but those who don't, deserve to be slapped." He looked at me with some exasperation and added, "I heard how you took charge of the Greycloaks, just do a bit of that in Blacklake. Don't hide your talents, that's why they were made by the gods. What good is a sundial in the shade? Lord Nasher and Nevalle have to be more politic with them, but unless you seek more, you don't really need those fools' approval for anything. Any fool can criticize, condemn and complain and that is all some fools do."

I sighed, and nodded. I really, really didn't want this pressure. I wanted back in the keep where only my competence was the important thing.

Phron patted my hand, and asked, "Just ask yourself, Commander, whether you would have put up with this kind of treatment back in your keep or that village you came from? Their biggest advantage is that they know the game, the game you really don't want to play. So don't play their game, and just demand your due of respect."

That I could better agree to, as I used to spend too much time enforcing a level of respectful behavior in our group. But no one did that here in Blacklake, for whatever reason.

After a moment of thought, I said, "Thank you for your advice. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Phron smiled, and said, "No, thank Gond. Running this place and tending to my own hobbies is enough to keep me occupied anymore."

Not really having anything else to say, I left after only a few more comments. I was almost surprised to note that so little time had passed, from what the clocks said.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	41. A Voice in the Wilderness, part 1

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Leather Apron_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

My lady had been summoned to meet with Phron, and while I would have liked to accompany her, this seemed to be a safe place. I ordered an ale when the server visited the three of us. Bishop had taken considerably longer to select something old and imported, that the server had spoken of with reverence. Elondra left us shortly after our ales arrived.

Bishop had seemed amused by the small glass he'd gotten. When he tasted it he wasn't quite as amused, but respectful too. My ale was fine, and I wondered what our host wished to say to Elondra.

Still, it wasn't more than a little while before Elondra returned to us. She sat down again by her drink, looking thoughtful. As we would have to leave soon for our evening activity, I only sipped my drink as Bishop had his second one with much more respect. Elondra only had a few token sips of her ale as she thought.

"It is time for us to leave," I suggested, "we do have a social engagement to prepare for now."

Bishop looked irritated, and drank down the remainder of his drink in a rush. My lady drank hers as well, before pulling me up for an embrace.

That garnered Bishop's attention faster than my words, and he pulled Elondra close too.

Once we made our way back to the _Flagon_, we found that Duncan was looking at a familiar large, wooden box, greatly irritated. The box near the door was blocking the movement through most of the tavern.

"What is this about, young woman?" he asked while waving his towel at us. "A crew of servants in uniforms, actually carried this thing in saying it was for you. What is it, anyway, several sides of beef, for you to have some kind of high-class feast?"

Bishop started laughing at our uncle's irritation, and started to go upstairs.

"No, Duncan," my lady said, flushing a little. "It's a belated wedding gift, of furniture. Wait one minute, ranger mine..." she added pitching her voice a little louder. "We need to move this up to our room, and you're helping."

Duncan looked relieved, and soon the four of us were struggling upstairs with the box. It wasn't really the weight, but the bulk of it that made it unwieldy.

Once it was upstairs, we opened the box again and removed the table and bench carefully.

Duncan whistled when he got a good look at the pieces, and said, "Those are fine gifts. You are going to have a lot of fun trying to ship that to the keep. You can't keep it here permanently."

I sighed and admitted, "Yes, I understand. I hope we can move it next year when the weather has improved with the spring?"

He nodded, and Pameran arrived to remind us that we had to change for tonight's event.

We had to hurry after washing, and so we arrived a only minutes before the beginning of the musical performances at Valga's family home. She and her aunt were greeting the arrivals until just after we entered. She made a face and exchanged grins with my lady, even as she was escorted away by a servant.

Taking seats took longer that I would have liked, as finding three together in the crowded room was difficult. As we looked, we listened to the welcoming words and then the introductions of many young ladies. We found seats just as the first was about to begin. Valga played a small harp shortly before a break in the music. There weren't any professional minstrels this time, which made me more content to be present.

During the break, we walked around the room briefly and spoke to other guests. Many we did not know, but we did find Valga and Nevalle speaking with some guests we did not know.

Nevalle seemed relieved to see Lalton, Desmon, and ourselves, as our arrival encouraged the others to move on. Nevalle started discussing the logistics of the hunt where my lady would be guarding Nasher. We were not invited to this event, and it was not within the city. I could not help worrying about her safety through the later performances of the evening.

I must have gotten more quiet, and by the time we had returned to the _Flagon_ we'd been silent for most of the walk back.

We saw a few drinkers on the way to our room. Most of them were familiar faces now, friends and customers of Duncan. Less expected was the presence of Sand at one of the more isolated tables.

Bishop grumbled, but went to get something to drink from the tap, while Elondra and I joined the mage instead of going upstairs.

Sand put aside a book and asked, "And how did this event pass? Any new opponents reveal themselves?"

"Nothing happened, aside from some errors in their playing," Elondra told him. "Is there something we need to know tonight?"

"I understand from your employee, that you will be leaving the city with Lord Nasher for several days. I simply wish to determine if anything has been learned since we last spoke, and if you are prepared for an extended stay in the wilds with the savage animals..." Sand said wryly. "Not that I am speaking about the boars or ruminents."

I sat down at his table, still holding her hand, as we would have had to discuss this tonight even if he had not arrived.

Bishop returned already, so he must have merely ordered drinks. I don't believe any of us were surprised when he slid in beneath Elondra so she ended up sitting in his lap.

She and I exchanged smiles, as he could sometimes still be so transparent.

Turning back to Sand, my lady was smiling a little less when she admitted, "Lady Vallis is one of those who really doesn't like me, but as one of Nasher's guards she will have to deal with me."

"It is perhaps too bad that you will not have your husbands along to help force the lesson," Sand mused. "Which of the Nine will be on duty?"

Squeezing my hand, she told us, "I think there'll be four of us on duty for this hunt. Nevalle has made it quite clear, after the fiasco at our wedding, that Lord Nasher will have a larger guard contingent of the Nine for any events beyond the city walls than was usual before this started. Another two have invitations, so that will make six of us present for this hunt."

That made me feel a little better, as I had a growing respect for the others of the Nine. I think they weren't quite as experienced in very heavy melee as we were, but they worked very well together.

"You are aware, Commander, that this hidden opponent may take the opportunity to press forward another attack, against either you or Lord Nasher," Sand said gravely.

My lady sighed, and agreed. "I really don't know what else I can do. I can take my shadow along, but that'll help more at nighttime."

"I could sneak in," Bishop volunteered with a sly smile.

Sand snapped at him, "That would not be wise, ranger. While her inclusion in the event cannot be gainsaid, you being an uninvited intruder will rebound to reduce her standing considerably. Do. Not. Go. There."

"They'll never see me," Bishop bragged.

"Probably not," Sand admitted. "But with that many people and trained hunting animals, the odds are not very good to remain completely undetected. Do you want to make her next few tendays that much more difficult? Much of this autumn requires your wife to gain the support of more of these people than she has now. They need to be reminded that she served the city before you really were present. How will your sneaking into their land and home like an assassin help reinforce her service?"

I gripped his shoulder, and Elondra leaned back against him in the moment he tried to come up with an answer. Unfortunately, or even fortunately for his not running that risk, he could not provide a valid argument. He only growled and buried his face in her hair.

Glad that he should not be making that attempt, I sympathized with his wish to stay closer. I did also, but could not summon a legitimate reason for my presence uninvited.

"I also understand from your uncle that you received furniture today," the elf said with some amusement.

"Yeah, a late wedding gift from Sir Grayson," my lady said with a happier smile, "and it is a fine bench and table set suitable for a much nicer home than we have at the moment."

"I am sure the keep will grow more civilized over time, Elondra. A brief enough time, as I expect it to be," Sand said, still amused. "Any other developments?"

"Aldanon called us to visit him and said some wise things about the shadow plane and its links to Elondra," I explained.

Looking a bit surprised, Sand said, "I understood his health was failing, so that is unexpected. Any other news, younglings?"

"The owner of the _Leather Apron_ had some pithy advice about dealing with Blacklake," my lady admitted reluctantly.

"Very good," Sand said in a warmer tone. "That gentleman has had a long diplomatic career, even if he only putters with strange experiments now."

My lady was not happy about Sand's advice, so I squeezed her hand, wishing I could help with her discomfort socially more. I also wished I knew what Phron's advice had been, but I doubted we'd have the time to speak about it.

After that we had no other news to pass on to Sand, he had little more to add as none of the others had seen that vile bard since the other musical evening. He sent us off, only to return to his own reading when Bishop started his own play.

In our own room, Bishop wanted to retire immediately, but I wanted to speak a little privately first, as she would have to leave us very early the next day.

Sitting at our bedside, I told her all I hoped and prayed for the next few days. The words were harder than when I spoke to people less close to my heart, but she understood what I meant, that I would miss her and pray for her safety when apart from us. Wonder of wonders, Bishop was quiet while I spoke, with only an arm around her.

Her only response was a large hug, and saying, "I'll miss you both so much, and I'll be careful."

Bishop only growled and pushed her back with a kiss while my lady kept my hand held tight.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

I got dressed and double checked my pack while Casavir was praying in the morning. Bishop wasn't that awake when I said farewell to him. Cas helped me arrange my packs on my horse before I left, not that it was beyond my skill. One last kiss and I left for Castle Never, feeling as gray as the chilly autumn morning.

When I arrived at the castle and was checked in, I passed the stables which were almost a beehive of activity. Nevalle was already there, and looking disgustingly awake for it being this early.

Taking a look at myself and my gear, he told me curtly, "You'll do, Whyntll. Hand your horse over to Prinonne over there, and get inside to relieve Ekkar. He's looking forward to time with his wife for a few days."

Considering how much time I'd had with mine, it wouldn't be fair to object to that. Lalton was still present, but he was also going to be free when we left, too. Inside the servants were packing and repacking for Nasher and his lady, due to some indecision on her part about the weather for the next few days.

Nasher was only amused, and his things were not really changing much. After a little bit, he spoke to the servants and the activities began to coalesce. Shortly after that, we finally left the castle in a train of Greycloaks, servants, and pack animals.

I only had a rough idea where we were going, but Nevalle, Desmon, and Bell had been to this estate many times before. Even with being watchful, there was time during the hours of our travel for a few tales of earlier hunts, some even at this estate for boars and deer.

Most of our journey was through the Neverwinter Wood, so my shadow wasn't that far away with the trees providing a lot of cover for it. I kept it a distance away, as I thought it better as an ace in the hole than having everyone in the train aware of it. Even so, it made a good outer perimeter guard.

Desmon said as an aside while we rode, "Don't fret, Whyntll. Most of the other guests will have arrived last night, so they are out looking for something to kill right now. Tomorrow the better locations will be used, due to Lord Nasher's presence."

"I hope I won't be expected to hunt, as I'm not any good at anything but snaring rabbits if I have a lot of time," I said with a grin.

"No, our only duty is to make sure no hunting 'accidents' come anywhere close to Lord Nasher. So we have to keep up, if he decides to hunt, and remain watchful of the other hunters," Desmon explained, before giving a leer. "Sometimes, the social hunting in the evenings is far more entertaining than the hunt for wildlife in the day..."

Bell rode closer to say, "It actually is a break compared to the city, as these trips have less politics, and more just plain sucking up to Lord and Lady Nasher. And of course, none of the hosts have failed to pass Nevalle's screening, so these are often just boring changes of scenery."

"I'm very used to changing scenery by now," I admitted.

"There usually is one or two of us who handle assignments further from the city," Bell told me. "Right now we have more just out of training, so we aren't yet back to our more typical assignments. You will be at that keep most of the time, as a first retreat point if the city is attacked again from Luskan. Callum had been trying to get defenses shored up in that direction before his death. Remmons is likely to be assigned to the Port Llast area on a regular basis..." Bell then grinned, and added, "Not that Ellan likes to tell us anything too far ahead of time, but seven of us is enough for protecting Lord Nasher on a daily basis."

A cough from Nevalle, further away, and he told us we were almost to our destination.

We reached a large house and almost a village's worth of buildings, set in a small clearing, not too many hours after midday. There didn't seem to be many people around, other than servants. With our arrival, more of them almost boiled out of the buildings to collect our charges and ourselves.

I kept my face blank, when Lady Vallis greeted our group. She was almost enraged when she spotted me. Her voice was still dulcet, but even I caught flashes of her anger.

Regardless, we got our charges settled into rich rooms, and they were washing travel dust off when I finally got shown to a room for my use. Not to my surprise, it was a little room. But then most of the rooms our guests were assigned at our wedding were on the small side, so it didn't bother me.

I didn't really need much more, as it did have a decent rope mattress and I was indoors, more than I had for so many tendays at a time during the war. Tossing my pack on the lone chest in the room, I decided I probably should change into one of the outfits Pameran had set aside for this trip. I had gotten a bit dusty and smelling of horse on the trip. At least I didn't have any dresses, since I was on duty this trip.

Rejoining Nevalle, who had posted himself outside Nasher's room, I was glad to see that I was the first one back.

"Settled in your room?" he asked, without that much interest. "Bell will be pissed you were faster than him at getting back."

"Not that much to settle, I'm used to traveling light," I allowed. "I've already brought more clothing than I ever had on campaign. Pameran wasn't that happy to pack things that shouldn't wrinkle too badly in the pack, but dresses just don't stand up to the wear. So I'm glad for that, at lea..."

"Wrinkling?" Nevalle said with an edge. "Wasn't there a maid to handle that for you?"

I just looked at him, and said, "There wouldn't have been room for her..."

Bell, looking annoyed, was just arriving.

"You stay here, Bell. Show me your room assignment, Whyntll," Nevalle said angrily.

It only took a moment to show him the room, as I wasn't very far from Nasher's assigned room, but Nevalle was pissed when I did.

"Gather your packs, Whyntll. This is one of the servants' quarters and one of **my** Nine is not a servant," Nevalle said after only a glance around the room.

Since I hadn't really unpacked anything it wasn't much to gather. I felt I had to say, "Our guest rooms at the keep aren't much bigger than this."

"The keep was just rebuilt and is a military post more than anything else. This is a mansion with a long history of entertainments, there is little similarity," Nevalle said with a little less anger.

Nearly stomping, he checked with one of the servants and found out that the rest of the Nine who were here, whether guests or guards had proper rooms. The servant looked nervous on telling Nevalle this, not that I envied him, being caught between Lady Vallis and a pissed off Nevalle. He directed us to the 'Lady's Solar' and scurried away as soon as we reached the doorway.

The Lady Vallis was the image of a fine lady with a couple other ladies, all doing some kind of needlework.

"Lady Vallis," Nevalle said with an angry snap to his voice, "you seem to have made a serious error in your room assignments, giving one of the Nine a closet instead of a guest room."

Looking horrified, but with a glint that gave her words a lie, she replied, "We have the usual shortage of rooms for this event for the later arrival."

"Nonsense," Nevalle objected. "You were informed that Lord Nasher would have four of the Nine for his protection. You can just rearrange your other rooms... right now, or you will be giving up your own rooms for the duration of our visit."

I could feel my face warm at being the point of contention, but remembering Phron's words I only bit my lip instead of volunteering to share a room with Valga or something.

Petulantly Lady Vallis showed us to another room, near Nasher's, and suspiciously empty. This room had a wardrobe and other furniture, and a maid appeared almost as soon as we arrived while Nevalle tapped his foot. Our host slunk away, and it only took a few more minutes for my things to be settled in the room.

The maid promised to get my dusty clothing from the journey cleaned and returned soon. She seemed nice enough.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet enough, until the hunters began to trickle back. Lady Nasher joined the other ladies in the solar, but only a Greycloak guarded her to my great relief.

I found the larger chamber where the hunters, male and female, arrived to chatter about their successes and failures while hunting much more to my taste. While I was only watching and listening it was a pleasant enough time, merging into a dinner feast.

Eth and Valga were present, as were a number of other people I already knew, including Valga's reluctant aunt, Lady Erri Bekirr, who was greeted in a familial way by Eth. Lady Helene, Troi's sister was also here, and she greeted me with a more neutral nod than I'd expected. Lady Vallis's cronies were here too, but I would ignore them as long as they ignored me.

Sir Gareth had apparently been successful with his spears and taken a boar down today and was entertaining while telling the tale. Bell had made a few amused comments about boar whiskers when Eth later came to pay his respects to Nasher. This society really was a smaller circle of people than I would expect in a city.

I left to find a privy later, looking forward to Desmon and Bell taking the night watch. They knew about my shadow, so she could be a little less hidden. When I found the chamber for this, Lady Ponseraf was already there with Lady Vallis and Lady Hanner chattering about preparations for Midwinter.

Uneasy about the bitches, I went about my business, keeping my face blank.

When I came out to use the pitcher and washbowl, Lady Hanner made a comment, saying with a laugh, "Ah, the swamp wench, who cleaned up the keep that your family gave up, Turethe. Better wash that muck off your ass, little girl."

"We never liked it," Lady Vallis said with a nasty smile. "All the rooms were closets, fitting that a sell-sword like her got stuck with it."

Grinding my teeth, while trying frantically to come up with a biting response like Phron had advised, I was surprised when Lady Ponseraf spoke up.

"Rosemarr, dear, you couldn't get muck off your shoes if a drow stood over you with a whip. Just as well our lives hadn't depended on you, Turethe, as you'd only ask the invaders to wear prettier shrouds," Lady Helene said snidely. "Shut up about the Commander, unless and until you actually do something useful."

There was a deep silence, and both Hanner and Vallis left the room, acting outraged.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	42. A Voice in the Wilderness, part 2

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Hall of Justice_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

Elondra had left just after my prayers, and I went about my day as was usual for before the time when we didn't have any social obligations. I sparred with my squire at the Hall, and we also spent some time studying and discussing famous battles and why they turned as they did. Our discussion became spirited at times, as sometimes the reasons were not obvious from the records.

There were no invitations for the three days of this hunt for us, so I expected a quiet time. A single ball was on the third day, but we'd received no invitations, so I was free to spend more time at the temple with my student. I'd been a little concerned that I was neglecting her tutoring.

Bishop did not spar with us, and I was concerned that he would follow the hunting party, despite Sand's warning. Following them as a bird, his swiftest form I knew of, he would also be deprived of the company and wisdom of his companion.

My squire and I stopped by the Watch headquarters to check with Cormick. He was just heading out for a patrol to check on the new assignments for the Greycloaks, so we accompanied him. Between checking guards at posts and those on patrol, I'm afraid we mostly discussed those changes in our lives from being newly married.

A quiet snort from behind us said we were more amusing to my squire than I'd intended.

Regardless of how amusing we were, the tour was successful, with Greycloaks all being where they were supposed to be. With some well-wishes for Cormick and his wife, Eldride and I returned to the _Flagon_ not too long before dinnertime.

Once there, Bishop was already drinking heavily. I thanked Tyr that he had not sneaked uninvited into the event.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked him with a glance at his empty mugs.

In very careful enunciation, he told me, "It is a very fine idea. I'm bored and there hasn't been anything to kill lately."

Looking at him more carefully, he was very drunk, not that far from that one time at the keep, and for no reason I could see. Aside from missing Elondra. "Do you want to spar tomorrow with us? Or talk now? Is something wrong with your visits to the temples?"

"Screw the temples, I am not going to give them the satisfaction of turning me away any more," he snarled. "I'm sick of them, and don't need to spar enough to want to go there tomorrow. This will just do me just fine," he added, sloshing a little ale out of his mug.

I sighed, and counted back in my head, it had been months since he'd really gotten drunk like this. I could not approve of it that much, but he would not get into much trouble here in the _Flagon_. Karnwyr was nearby, but I didn't know what to say to either of them.

Still, we had dinner, while Bishop continued to drink. My squire checked on our horses, before retiring for her own contemplations. I read from my new book, while my brother-husband drank himself senseless through the night.

Once he accomplished his goal, I decided that he deserved his hangover and so I simply hauled him upstairs to sleep it off. I went to sleep with an extra prayer to Tyr for my lady and Bishop.

The next day when Eldride and I arrived at the Hall of Justice, we found that there were many extra people about, and the other trainees were using the hall we usually used. It seemed that there was a wedding being celebrated today, that of Brother Rorthel to a Mastermerchant. My squire knew him better than I, and as an active member of the temple, the ceremony was open to all.

Father Ivarr and Judge Oleff spoke during the ceremony. Not to my surprise, Ivarr spoke more on the everyday little things that will make their life. Oleff spoke more on goals and what we strive for, painting a vibrant image of the light in Tyr's Hall on Celestia.

Both speeches were uplifting, but Oleff's made my eyes swim with the beauty and surety that is the faithful's reward for a life well-lived in His service, being more than just happy. My eyes were still full when his speech finished, but it was now more a feeling of bittersweet grief. My lady would not be happy in the order there. We only had our time now, as long or as short as it would be.

When the ceremony was over, I proffered my congratulations and then excused myself from Eldride's company for rest of the day. I found a small chapel, and spent most of the remaining day in prayer to regain my serenity.

Returning to the _Flagon_ near sunset, I wasn't surprised to see that Bishop wasn't there. Tomorrow, I would have to speak to him about preparing for the next day, as we all were invited to Bell's hunt and I believed he would be a congenial host.

Our destination would be a full day's ride away. Pameran had strongly suggested that he accompany us, as we would be as much in the public eye as here in Neverwinter. My squire was also preparing for the journey, and I realized I was not sure whether or how to notify Bell about this, as we could be five instead of the three he might be expecting.

Hastily, I wrote a note to Bell, and then remembered that he was also on duty with my lady wife right now at the other hunt. So, instead, I wrote a note to Sand to see if he was free to proffer an opinion.

Crossing to his shop, with the note in hand in case he wasn't present, I was relieved to see that he was in the back area of his shop working at a bench.

When I was closer, Sand said without looking up from measuring some material, "Lord Casavir, at loose ends already without your lady fair?"

Restraining my response to that sally to only a cough, I answered, "No, I came to ask you a question about society's rules, if I could." Seeing him nod, I continued, "You are already aware that we have an invitation to a hunt. As such, I am unsure if our host will be expecting the inclusion of both Pameran, as he had recommended to me, and Eldride, who is required for me, but not socially... I am unable to check with our host now, as he is at the other hunt as well."

Sand looked at me, waiting for the question with little patience.

"Can we bring either of them or both to the hunt? I really should have my squire for training and monitoring on a nearly constant basis," I was uneasy about this, as I was unsure if I could in good conscience attend this hunt if his answer was going to be in the negative.

With a slight sigh, Sand told me, "The nobility often have many servants, sometimes more than family members, even while traveling. So your bringing two will not be a problem. Some cannot even manage without multiple servants each, so two only is quite modest."

I had to smile in my relief.

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter Wood, the hunting box of Lord and Lady Vallis ---**

_--- Elondra_

Taking a breath, I put a smile on my face and said, "Thank you Lady Ponseraf. I really wasn't sure what to say to them."

Smiling grimly, she answered, "Those two were always snobby little bitches. It's only too bad that they've become friends lately."

My attention caught, I remembered something Sand had said, and asked, "Do you know when that started? I never expected people to be this upset I got a title, I'm much more a soldier than interested in these things."

Lady Ponseraf looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "They almost never leave the city, excepting events like this to display their wealth and taste, but it did start around midsummer when fewer are here to entertain them. Lord Vallis isn't bad, so I keep hoping she'll poison herself on her own bile." She paused for a breath and added, "I still don't like your husband, but it's not right that they think they have the right to sharpen their claws in you."

Taking one of the seats, I marshaled my thoughts and said slowly, "Did you know when they were younger, Cas and your brother would walk through Blacklake regularly? I think that Troi wanted to catch even a glimpse of your family, and Cas would keep him company."

She looked at me in disbelief, and sat down in another seat.

"Cas didn't say this to any detail, but do you think he could lie about it? Or Troi either? I think your brother is a good man and would love to hear from you," I said repeating Cas's offer, "We can send on a note to him, anytime."

At least she didn't reject it immediately, but she did turn away. Thanking her again, I hurried back to where Nevalle was on guard.

He started to make a sarcastic comment, but I said only "Lady Vallis," and he looked annoyed again.

In a little while, Bell and Desmon arrived, and I could go and settle into my new room. Except for being a little smaller, it was about the same as our room at the keep.

That only reminded me that I missed Cas and Bishop, I even missed Karnwyr. My big room at the keep had always seemed a bit lonely after having my friends near while we were on campaign or living at the _Flagon._ Not that I minded sneaking glances at the guys while they slept in the camp either.

This room I had all to myself, and I sighed. My shadow wasn't much company.

Looking around, I saw that the maid had put my uniforms in the wardrobe for me. I checked, and nothing seemed missing. Without anything to do, I sat on the bed and just twiddled my thumbs while my shadow made a tour of the darkened mansion.

On her return, I learned that several people were sneaking around into different suites than the ones they started in. That would have amused Bishop and slightly horrified Cas, as sleepwear and no weapons were involved. Briefly wondering if finding some leverage would help, I decided not to, as it was likely some were people like Lord Vallis getting some relief. I doubted Lady Vallis would get off her imaginary throne to scratch any itch.

Sending my shadow to patrol around Nasher and my room, I went to sleep after a time. A too-quiet time of looking at the ceiling and missing even the sound of their breathing. This bed took forever to warm up around me.

In the morning, the hunt was leaving with many spears to harvest the boars left out to root in the woods for the summer. I kept my normal swords and bow with me, as Nasher wanted to hunt today, even though his lady stayed at the mansion.

The boars were nasty critters, and there were a few injuries. Nasher hadn't been at risk, as he hadn't been quick enough on his feet to be in the forefront when a boar was cornered. Eth had been in the front, and maybe a little careless, as he was gored badly by the one pig. Valga patched him up with a few pithy comments about him ruining his gear.

Even so, many spears were broken and hunters injured before several good sized boars were taken back for the evening feast and preservation. I think I preferred just feeding them up, without the drama of the hunt.

Bell took Nevalle's place when we got back, and Desmon would take mine during the darkwatches. Nevalle would get to eat food that was hot, I wanted to grumble at him for this. With the tales from today's hunt, it was a lively meal.

After the feast, a few bards were playing and there was a little dancing. On duty, I could easily avoid it. However, Nevalle wasn't so lucky and got cornered by several of the women, either for themselves or their daughters.

Nasher even took to the smaller dance floor, more eagerly than he did in Neverwinter. We could watch, but it became evident after a while that his only risk was getting tired. I was getting bored, and Bell must have too, as his comments on the hunting became more frequent.

Bell's quiet voice became even more snide when he said, "I see the Corett girl is really trying to catch Ellan's eye again, even with his aunt's help. I wonder if she can, or if he could tolerate her even if their families approve. Care to wager?"

"No," I told him. "That's one thing I don't want to wager on. Friends can mess things up enough, even if they mean well. Mine wanted to help me, but they were wrong on some things. Nevalle is on his own."

"He asked his aunts for help," Bell grinned, "so he's admitted he's not found someone he likes by himself."

Shaking my head, I told Bell, "I'm gonna stay peasant enough to think that he should have a larger say in who he's going to marry."

"It isn't quite that bad," he said, "You can always reject their choice or count on your friends to help. See, Eth and Valga are giving him a hand."

Eth and Valga finished their dance by Nevalle, and he took the floor with Valga with the slightest expression of relief.

Eth was grinning when he came over to speak to us, "He was looking cornered again and Valga suggested we get him out. It may be worse tonight since he's still in his uniform."

We all snickered at that, and Bell passed on a juicy tidbit from a hunt a generation ago. I got suspicious when Eth got serious and didn't comment on the tale. I didn't recognize any of the names, but wondered what I didn't know.

Even with that little puzzle, the evening passed, as they usually do. I got to bed and fell asleep faster because of the long day. Well before dawn, I was woken, for a brief doe hunt before everyone would return to the city.

Some were invited to a ball in the city and hurried off as soon as the deer were getting hung for butchering. I wasn't invited to the ball and I knew Nasher wasn't attending either, so our return would be a bit more leisurely.

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I was awake by the time Lon left, but decided going back to sleep would kill more time. By the time Cas left with his squire a few minutes later, I'd given up on sleeping for the morning.

Guessing that the train with Nasher would be slow and late, I had time before I changed to fly along. No one would be that suspicious of another bird far up in the air, and my vision then was quite good. The only problem was that I'd have to leave Karnwyr behind, but he approved of my mate.

A few hours of wasting time, and I flew out. I found the train, still moving north entering the Neverwinter Woods. Then I had to stay lower to watch, and wished I had the pup to talk to while I watched them amble along.

They reached a grouping of buildings that looked more like a mansion than a village, and started dismounting. Taking a larger perch, I watched for a while before I caught the notice of some other birds.

They circled the clearing and myself a bit, before I realized that some of the birds were not native to this forest. One that was far too colorful was obviously watching me with more than hunger or fear. Companions or other guards, I really didn't want to get caught, especially when my spell ran out. Taking off again I flew to the east, quickly enough to lose the other birds and before I renewed the spell to return to Neverwinter.

Back to the _Flagon_ mid-afternoon, I was in a bad mood and told Piersimus to keep the ale coming. Karnwyr wasn't approving, but didn't say anything to me.

I don't really know how I got up to bed, but it had to have been Casavir as I woke the next morning with a nasty set of aches. He was already gone, when I went downstairs.

Duncan, sot that he'd been at times, shut off my access to more booze this time, actually trying to lecture me. I was willing to pay, and had been tipping nicely yesterday.

Growling angrily, I left the _Flagon_ to find some place I could get more drunk than one little flask would let me. The _Mug and Wench_ almost never closed, and ale was only good enough to fit my mood, whatever it was. I didn't know, and I didn't care, I just wanted to forget again.

There was only an ale-wench present, so I ordered the cheapest they had... I wouldn't be tasting it all that much.

Soon my headache floated away, and by midday more people were here getting plastered with me in the tavern room. I was pleasantly woozy when one of the wenches sat on my lap and wriggled. Comely enough, I let her guide me to her room, still carrying my drink. Her sister hadn't left, but that was fine today. The drink didn't last all that long, but I kicked them out of the bed after we were done, with a growl.

My headache back, I cast my antidote spell, but it didn't go away this time. Dropping a few coins on the bed, I changed forms and returned to the _Flagon_ after dark, unsure of why I'd left.

_Are we finding a new pack now?_ Karnwyr asked.

"Shut up," I told him.

Going upstairs, I found that one of the rooms with the bathtub was dark and empty. Locking it, I washed and washed without thinking much of anything beyond scrubbing. Wrinkled, I went back to our room and curled up, smelling her pillow as I went to sleep.

In the morning Cas shook me awake, saying, "We will be leaving early tomorrow for Bell's hunt, so make sure you're back early tonight."

"Whatever," I muttered, "Rather spar today anyway... I want to check on Tarlon today, too."

He looked at me oddly and nodded. The sparring hall was warmer, maybe due to the embers of a fire in the fireplace, or the happy little Tyrrans who were leaving as we entered.

I pushed Cas hard today and even helped with his little student, but was still in a foul mood when they were ready to stop. I wasn't, even if I was still stuck in a temple again. Maybe I could persuade Cas for some wrestling later.

After we left, Cas asked, "Are you going to be checking with the temples again today?"

Even as I shook my head, I thought that that must be what he thought I'd been doing. "No. 'M going to the _Mask_ to check on the ass."

His face carefully neutral as ever when the _Moonstone Mask_ was mentioned, he said nothing else. The pup didn't add anything either that I could hear, nor follow me into the _Mask_. He couldn't enter the way I did.

Once there, Tarlon the ass was already awake and dressed for a change when I appeared in his room.

This time he smiled and said, "There is a hot rumor that some happily married ranger was out boozing and wenching recently."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	43. And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others in this tale. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Moonstone Mask_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I had to laugh at his snide comment, never bare your throat to an enemy. "More rumors, tarring me, as they do my mate."

He only laughed in return, "They had some interesting descriptions of your tattoos, that you normally keep so hidden, all black and gold."

"You were not hired to track rumors of me!" I shot back, starting to make fists.

"Well now, that's all part of the service, and part of what this place is," Tarlon gloated. "I heard two nights ago that you were already getting plastered at that dive you live at."

That made me stop for a second and I asked, "How'd you hear that? No one was there."

"You think everyone here doesn't have 'friends' who happily pass on juicy information for... consideration, or even a few coins?" Tarlon added in a gleeful voice.

"You're being paid twice to find the mole in this place and get the dirt on some nasty bard, you should be rolling in money now, and at little risk," I snarled at the ass.

Not looking as gleeful for a moment, he added, "Not that I like being stuck here, so I have to get my fun somehow." A pause and he added, "I still have two favors, and with your actions last night, it won't be as hard for me to get a now noble patron, will it? This is so much more delicious and so **fair**, than when it looked like you were the jealous one before..." Tarlon licked his lips and said in a voice that made me want to choke him.

He didn't duck fast enough.

His laughter was choked, but the humor in his face didn't falter, even as it got harder to keep my grip. I heard Karnwyr howling, but he wasn't here.

Looking, I saw Tarlon's shadows had been tagging me at floor level. I had trouble even standing and had to let go.

Rubbing his neck and sliding away, at least he wasn't smiling anymore. After sipping a potion, he added in satisfaction, "At least you stopped those denials, even if you are a crappy employer. My second favor, which I will send through a town crier if I have to, is that all future interactions will not be through you at all. I am what I am, and I enjoy it, but I'm not a violent hypocrite."

Bracing myself against a chest, I gritted out again, "Who passed on that bit about me at the _Flagon_?"

"Oh, that was nothing, the assistant has been on the take there for a real long time. Poor guy hasn't had anything interesting to sell in ages to us here," Tarlon grinned.

"And about last night?" I asked, thinking he wouldn't tell me.

A smug grin was like acid, and Tarlon said, "Oh, that was a nice counter checked rumor, both from one of the girls and the barkeep. Delight just loved that one."

I heard Karnwyr howling again and the door burst open with Ophala and Cas in the doorway. The pup rushed in as soon as the door was open.

In a cheery voice, Tarlon said, "Oh, good. You should take the adulterer away. He attacked me..."

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I was most of the way back to the _Flagon_, speaking casually with my squire, when I heard Karnwyr howling. Eldride didn't react, so it wasn't with my ears.

Alarmed, as he'd said that he was going to the _Mask_, I told Eldride, "Something's wrong with Bishop." I turned to hurry to the _Mask_, wondering if the infiltrator had shown his or her hand.

Karnwyr arrived, panting and telling me only _Hurry! Hurry! Can't get in!_

I ran, wondering what could have happened.

Telling my squire, "They must not be letting Karnwyr in, whatever else is happening."

The _Mask_ didn't seem to have a general alarm, and Ophala herself happened to be present in the sparse room speaking to some customers. Karnwyr ran for the stairs.

Starting to welcome us, she was alarmed to see the wolf disappear from sight, and perhaps a little angry.

Asking Eldride to explain, I went for the central stairs, trying to follow Karnwyr. I lost sight of him once, but he came back, even as Ophala wasn't that far behind me.

Once in the upper reaches of the building, in an area dim and not for the public, Karnwyr was by one closed door and let forth a howl. The door locked, I looked at Ophala for an instant before breaking it open.

Inside, Bishop was leaning against something, as pale and awkward as a colt. Tarlon was a little apart from him with bruising and bits of blood on his neck, his shadows in the corners. Karnwyr had gone to stand in front of Bishop.

"You can take this adulterer away, he attacked me," Tarlon said with a slight smile I didn't trust.

What alarmed me was that Bishop only flushed at that. My stomach sank, and I prayed to Tyr that this rogue was lying.

"Do you want to get fired again?" Ophala asked angrily, "You know discretion is the rule for **my** establishment!"

Bishop looked away from me for an instant and I had to close my eyes for a moment to try to keep my composure over the pain of every thought that flooded my head.

I heard Tarlon say, "Like I'm not much more than a slave in this gilded cage, unable to go out?"

Even with my eyes shut, I could tell that the small room was now filled with bright light after Ophala cast a short spell.

"You dug your own hole," Ophala returned, "Things you've done lately would be enough to put you in a real prison, unless you think Lord Nasher will give you any kind of leniency for attacking one of his Nine? If you really want to contest your case, feel free, but the prison is not as pleasant as this."

I opened my eyes again, soon enough to see Tarlon shrink down at that.

Ophala looked at me and added, "If you think to try the courts, I suspect the independent witness I know of, that the Commander had to be carried back to safety by her husband, would put you in a darker hole than merely house arrest for a few months."

Looking at Bishop, I only tried to understand, where he only bit his lip and refused to meet my eyes.

Tarlon coughed, and said, "Whatever happened then, I don't want to have to deal with him anymore. Consider this my second favor for training the Commander."

I said briefly, "Fine. We will have to make that change..."

Sounding a little desperate, Bishop interrupted me, saying, "You still have not named whoever was spying on us at the _Flagon_, let alone elsewhere."

That caught Ophala's attention, and she asked Tarlon sharply, "Yes, I would like to know this as well, as nothing has been in **my** reports lately."

Tarlon winced, and said, "I don't know the exact name at the _Flagon_, but Delight said something that began with a 'P.' Delight told me very late last night about events at the _Mug and Wench_."

"She did, did she?" Ophala sounded very offended. She shut the door, and cast a spell.

"Was that Piersimus?" I asked, glad to think of something else for even a moment.

"Yes," Tarlon admitted, looking warily at Ophala and Bishop, before meeting my eyes.

He was glad to speak to me, which demonstrated how little he realized I was angry too.

"Alright, you half-ass juggler with a few tricks, what the hells did Delight tell you about Lord Bishop's actions?" Ophala said in an even voiced rage.

Tarlon started grinning in a nasty way, and recited, "Well, 'Lord Bishop,' after being witnessed by our informant at the _Flagon _getting very drunk the other night, spent the next day at the _Mug and Wench_, a cheap dive, getting even more drunk, and screwing a couple of the wenches there. His... skill and enthusiasm along with the details of his appearance under his fine clothing were very detailed. There were two witnesses, including the one wench, who passed his preferences in the private information to Delight."

Even out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bishop pale a little and stiffen. As angry as I was with him, the eagerness with which Tarlon was delivering this hurtful information was also making me sick. I didn't doubt it, I doubted many could lie to Ophala when she was this angry.

"So Delight has decided that I am not to be informed about events in my city? And why did you rate this information before me?" Ophala asked, her hands glowing.

Looking frightened now, his shadows gone in the bright light filling the room, Tarlon shrank away from the angry wizard, saying, "I don't know. I thought you knew."

"Who is this 'Delight?' Bishop asked, still flatly.

"That is her current work-name, though she has been an assistant of mine for some years under a different name of 'Joy' until months ago. I think now, she would be a good candidate for this mole to be subverting my information flow," Ophala explained, seething.

I looked at her steadily, hoping for a better explanation.

Looking at me with irritation, she added, "Delight's birth name was Irdele Berathur."

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

Our journey back to Neverwinter was quiet, even if it went later than we'd originally planned. I thought Lord and Lady Nasher were in good moods.

I was just glad to be getting back to Cas and Bishop.

Perhaps because they were a little tired after the social things or the early hunt, we didn't travel very quickly. Because of the shortness of the day we didn't pass through the gate into the city until after dark. I was on point because I had the best night-vision, and my shadow was free to patrol as well.

Once in the city, we got Nasher back home. Officially, I wasn't on duty at all at Bell's, but all of the Nine would be present this time. He said it wouldn't be that big a gathering. I had to write a brief report for some log Nevalle wanted since Nasher had been out of the city. That seemed a little silly when there was no report for his visit to the keep, but Nevalle thought it a good idea now.

With most of us turning around and leaving again tomorrow, it was going to be a short night. Since it was a longer ride, even if not as far as the keep, Lord and Lady Nasher were traveling in a sturdy carriage with these steel springs on the axles. There'd been a draw to see who'd be posted on the wagon, but I'd be free to ride with Cas and Bishop as I wasn't on duty.

I'd never been there before, so leaving with the party from the castle seemed to be a good idea.

I got back to the keep fairly late, Duncan had already shut down the tavern, there must not have been many customers again. Running upstairs I was surprised to see that there was light coming from our room this late.

Entering, I saw Cas was sitting on the new bench, reading. Bishop was standing up from beside Karnwyr, in a corner.

Bishop rushed over and held onto me so tightly, even though I was still in my armor.

Cas stood also, and said gravely, "We need to speak."

Even as that was making me uneasy, Bishop growled into my hair, "Please let me have this moment."

That woke other fears despite Cas's presence, and I had to ask, "What happened? Was there an attack? Do we have to leave Neverwinter?"

Cas shook his head, but was only silent beyond that, while Bishop just stood close and seemed just to be breathing in my scent.

I suddenly realized what was also bothering me, he wasn't even kissing or nuzzling me like he normally would, just holding me like I would suddenly dissolve away. Now I was getting really scared. Cas's face was hard to read, too, perhaps a mix of anger and sorrow.

Reaching a hand towards him, he smiled a trifle and stepped over as well, to hug me too.

Worrying about what kinds of charges still might be laid against Bishop while I was missing, a long moment later, I asked, "Were there charges laid?"

Casavir sighed, though Bishop stiffened as soon as Cas made a noise.

"I believe Bishop should explain what happened, himself," Cas said carefully. "The news from the _Mask_ will have to be later."

Pulling me even closer, Bishop said in a quiet whisper, "I got trashed, and screwed some tags at the _Mug and Wench_..."

I couldn't quite believe what I'd just heard, and had trouble breathing. First I pushed him, not wanting him touching me. Then I pushed him, harder, even as he tried to hold on.

"Let go of me, you scum-sucking bastard!" I finally had the breath to say. "Last time you destroyed only daydreams, let go. Let go. Let go!"

I didn't know if I'd pushed hard enough, or if he let go with a wince, but he fell back and down.

Cas was holding me loosely, looking upset too.

Wanting just to scream, I looked back and forth between them. After a moment, I cupped Cas's cheek, and said, "I have to get away for a little bit, or I'll bleed all over us."

Sadly, he replied in a careful voice, "Not too long, my love, there was another development we need to speak about before we leave in the morning."

I had to shudder, as we'd be going out in public before there'd be much more than a tiny chance for this to scab. "Yeah, something interesting happened to me also, but it'll have to wait."

Giving Cas a quick kiss, I ran a few steps before shadowstepping to that tiny cellar room again, where I could scream, and swear, and sob without upsetting Cas more with my grief.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

My throat hurt when she left us, and I returned to praying to Tyr and even Sune that we would recover. Too many marriages went aground on events like this. I didn't feel it had, but it was too close.

Bishop had curled up on the floor, and was still. Karnwyr had gotten closer, and nosed him, but Bishop had not reacted. So any comments I might want to make, seemed unnecessary. Bishop was well aware of how much he had erred.

I wasn't sure when or if I could forgive him. There was no sign of an enemy or magics to have forced this to happen. But to be fair, he knew little enough about loyalty and constancy from his life and training. Elondra and I had never really discussed this with him, I know I hadn't thought it necessary. Ignorance is no real excuse, nor was it that long a separation, not even three days.

He must have realized at least part of it, by the way he'd acted during sparring this morning.

After a few moments of thought, I suggested to him, "Come, we must pack for the morning, while we have the time."

There really wasn't that much to pack, just double checking the piles already assembled by Pameran for our review. With a jerky nod Bishop stood, as slowly as if he were already arthritic, and we went to the Pameran's work room where our things were kept. There, three piles of neatly folded clothing were on a bench on top of packs. I added a few more things I thought might be useful, and carefully wrapped one of my books in oilskin for travel. I looked over my lady's pile, thinking it might be better for her to keep the necklace set in her magic bag. She also might want to add things, as a result of her having been to a hunt before me.

Looking at Bishop, he wasn't doing much more than poking his pile.

When I looked at him, he asked quietly, "Should I even go? Or should I really go?"

With a sigh, as I didn't have any good solutions to this, I told him, "For now, nothing has changed until we work out what happens as a result of this. I hope our marriage is stronger than one fuck-up."

Bishop's wince at that was painful, too, but he had to be aware of how his actions affected all three of us.

His companion had not said anything, though I wasn't sure if the howling I heard was in my imagination or from Karnwyr.

I noticed that my lady's shadow had come partly into the room and was beckoning me. I could see Bishop had seen it as well, but only bit his lip.

Gripping his shoulder, I told him, "Stay here, we should return soon."

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

Still looking pale himself, Casavir left to follow Lon's shadow, as he always followed her. I went back to our room, and laid down on our bed with her pillow again.

Not that I would sleep. The sucky irony sank in, that because I missed her, I'd done something that I might lose her for good. Worse and worser.

I never wanted to make her bleed... and even Casavir was bleeding. Unlike the other times we'd had problems, we didn't have time and privacy to work things out. With enemies known and unknown near, we couldn't show our weaknesses.

_--What do I do, Karnwyr?_

_What do you want to do? What do you want for your pack?_

That was easy. _-- I want everything back the way it was two days ago._ Such a short time in the past.

_You can't undo those bitches..._

I had to clutch the pillow closer at that truth. I wanted to go out and howl, but...

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

I went into that storeroom again, where no one could hear me for a while. It wasn't all that long before my throat was too sore to continue, and I started rooting around for something to drink. It might hit me hard, as I really hadn't eaten much and that was more hours in the past than I knew.

A bit annoyed, I found there wasn't anything smaller than a small barrel, tub, or whatever the term was, in here. Either this was a sign from the gods, or my uncle took steps. Opening the door from the inside was no problem, and I found a bottle of wine even as I sent my shadow to bring Cas here.

He certainly hadn't done anything wrong, and was upset too.

I'd managed to open the bottle, and poured down a good amount before Cas got here, even though it wasn't that long. I hoped this wasn't good wine, as I didn't really taste it.

"My lady?" Casavir asked as he entered, looking towards the storage room door I'd left open.

"Over here," I said, from my seat on the floor against the wall.

He didn't look pleased to see the bottle in my hand. "That may have helped start this," he warned.

"One bottle isn't gonna get me drunk. And my throat hurt, too," I explained.

"May I have some, too?"he asked carefully as he sat down beside me.

Passing the bottle, I said with a smile, "Sure. I'm not mad at you in any way."

Drinking some, he admitted, "My throat hurts too."

Moving closer, I wanted so badly to be held. Leaning against him, I put my arm around him, and leaned against him. He put his around me as well, and I sighed.

Settling the bottle down on the floor after a moment, he reached for my other hand, and asked, "How can I help?"

"Dunno. As much as it hurts, it's not a total surprise, with all the times he'd come back smelling of cheap perfumes. But then he wasn't my husband, and it still came as a shock..." I said, talking to my boots, sitting out at the end of my legs.

"I wish I had..." Cas sighed, and started again, "I don't think this has happened before. He was off enough today, I think we would have noticed."

Thinking quickly about what he didn't say, I had to remind him, "It's not your fault, you can't... guard him that much, or me for that matter, that we can't be stupid."

"He was drunk the first day, and I thought that would be enough to keep him busy," Casavir said with a deep regret.

"You can't protect him from himself," I said while moving a little closer so I could feel his warmth better.

Releasing my hand, so he could turn my face towards his, he said, "I saw how he hurt you, and could do nothing to prevent it. He hurt himself as well."

"And he hurt you too, my husband," I had to object. "You'd be less upset if you didn't care."

"Yes," Casavir agreed. "What do we do next?"

The night was passing, and we had to leave the city fairly early. My decision was made even while I was thinking about other things...

Looking away for a second, I admitted when I looked back into his eyes, "It didn't change that I love him. But I don't know if that will hold if it happens again. I don't want to be one of those pathetic women who tolerate mistresses and whores because they love someone who doesn't exist."

"Never," Cas said before kissing me.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

Elondra looked better, and I felt better after we spent a brief time holding each other.

Still, we still had much to discuss and Bishop needed to be brought back. I asked, "Do you want me to explain?"

My lady laughed with some humor, and said, "Now, that will just sound strange if you try to explain what I'm not all that sure of."

"We should get upstairs soon, as we have other news to share before morning," I said.

We stood up and hugged each other again before returning upstairs. Only much later did I remember the nearly empty wine bottle on the floor.

Once back in our room, Bishop was curled around one of the pillows on our bed. I wasn't sure if he was awake, but Karnwyr looked up from where he was lying beside the bed.

"What now?" he asked without moving.

My lady gave the softest of sighs as she moved to sit in the middle of the bed. Reaching over to touch the side of his head, Elondra said quietly, "I still care for you, but it's much harder than it was this morning..."

Turning his head so she touched his cheek, Bishop said roughly, "I don't want this ever again. I'm sorry."

I sat on the other edge of the bed and added, "I'm sorry as well that it happened. If you are having difficulties, you have to tell one of us. There was nothing I was doing that could not have been postponed if you needed help."

Sitting up, Bishop admitted, "I didn't realize it until... it was too late. Then I stupidly hoped it could be forgotten."

"No, it can't be forgotten. Someone, or even the gods know, even if we never did. But it's gonna be hard in so many ways..." Elondra said, biting her lip over what she was going to say next.

Turning a little more towards her, I only asked, "Because?"

She snorted and said, "I've always known I'm not pretty like any of the professionals. Too often smelling of swamp and blood and metal polish. I'd forgotten that for a while, with all the pretty dresses and lessons."

For an instant I wanted to thrash Bishop, but he looked nearly as upset as I. I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "Nonsense!"

Pulling her towards me, I had no idea how to end that fear again.

Tentatively, Bishop held her as well, saying only in a whisper, over and over, "No..."

"You are beautiful in other ways, my love," I spoke into her ear, "and very beautiful to me."

She shook her head slightly, but didn't say anything else.

Tabling this for now, I said, "We need to speak on a few other things, and try to sleep a little yet tonight."

I sat back a little, though I kept an arm around my lady. She looked passably calm for the moment to me, so I said, "We had a discussion with Tarlon and Ophala in the Mask earlier today. The way certain rumors were spread, through Tarlon and not in Ophala's reports, it seems likely the mole in the Mask is her assistant, now named Delight."

Elondra reacted almost violently to that, with a string or curses.

"You knew?" I could only ask.

"I knew that was the name she was using now," my lady admitted. "I had that altercation with her when I was out with Neeshka. But, no, I didn't know she was anything but a stupid bitch."

Nodding at that, I continued, "Ophala will be trying to get her contained without her knowledge, but she admits she doesn't know how much of her own network Delight may have subverted. Information will get to us as soon as she knows." Taking another breath, I added, "Tarlon has announced that his second favor is that he doesn't want to deal with Bishop ever again."

They both reacted at that, and Bishop reluctantly admitted, "I tried to strangle him."

Deciding that the details of his error were not needed right now, I asked my lady, "What news did you want to pass on to us?"

Taking a moment to think that far back, Elondra smiled slightly, and said, "Lady Vallis and Hanner were being rude, and Lady Helene let them have it for being snots. We had a little chat, and I think she might send a note to Troi soon."

I hugged my lady, and gave thanks to Tyr.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	44. The Ragged Edge

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, preparing to depart the city ---**

_--- Elondra_

We didn't sleep very long that night. I caught myself clinging more to Casavir, while Bishop was very still at the edge of the bed, pretending to sleep. When Pameran woke us well after dawn, we were all close together again. That made me feel a little better, as illogical as that was.

Cas was alarmed that he missed the dawn, but scrambled to begin some prayers.

Bishop just looked at me, from so close and didn't move. I sighed, and reached to touch his cheek, not knowing what to say.

Slipping his arms around me in a jerk to pull me close, he tucked his head next to mine, but didn't do anything else.

Another cough from Pameran came before he reminded us, "The group should be leaving from Castle Never very soon. You need to wash and finish your departure preparations. The squire and I are ready to assist if you require it."

I sat up as did my erring husband, and we began the necessary chores for another quick departure. I could hear the rain trickling down outside and I looked over the pile of stuff Pameran prepared for me. It was a much larger pile than I'd needed for the trip to Vallis' hunt. I added some equipment I'd had with me while I was away.

By the time I'd strapped the larger packs onto my horse again, Cas had joined the rest of us, damp from his own washing. The rain had stopped, at least for a while. We were all quiet, Bishop most of all. I didn't know how much Pameran or Eldride knew, but I really didn't want to talk about it with them right now.

We got to Castle Never a little late, as the larger group had already left. Catching up should not be a problem, as Lord and Lady Nasher would be moving a little slower in their carriage. Once we were out of the city, the cool air became a damp mist. By the time we caught up with the trailing Greycloak riders, the mist had become a clammy rain.

It got colder, the further we went from the city, and there were brief periods of an early snow as we traveled. I was cold enough that my teeth chattered at points, but that fit my mood. Cas cast a couple of spells, and I felt warmer after the first. It looked like he'd cast the other on Pameran.

Being warmer, even in the rain, made me feel better, and I could think easier about something other than just traveling. Looking at Cas and Bishop, they were both just enduring the rain, even if neither of them were looking at the other. That was getting to be too obvious as the hours passed.

I spoke to Pameran briefly and set my shadow to follow them. We'd entered Neverwinter Wood and there was plenty of shadow for it to keep up with them. When I saw a fairly thick stand of trees, I turned off as if it was a necessary rest stop.

As I'd expected, both Cas and Bishop turned off as well, though Bishop lagged behind. Karnwyr hadn't even been ranging that far today, but I hadn't overheard any of his comments all day.

Even that made me sadder.

I wanted to stay separate on my horse, but that was part of the problem. So I dismounted and after my break, while we were all still off our horses, I made myself speak, "We need to talk more, as I doubt anyone who knows us wouldn't be able to catch that something is wrong."

"I believe we can expect support from the Nine," Cas said, "but we do not know how large this event is, nor how many who are enemies may be present."

That I'd picked up some from Bell while I was gone and I could say, "I think from what Bell said, it'll be only about seventy-five people, most linked to the Nine. This is partly a break in the schedule, and not just a hunt."

The realization that an event of that many people wasn't that bad anymore, I'd have to think about another time.

"That doesn't mean we're safe," Bishop said in a flat voice.

"No," I admitted. "It only limits the number who might mean us harm. Lord Nasher should be completely safe, unless someone attacks the place militarily."

Now I didn't know how to bring up the things that were really bothering me. I just held out my arms and we were in a tight embrace in what seemed to be an instant. I was feeling warmer than just the magic Cas'd cast.

"I don't know what to say now," I said into the hollow space in the center.

Cas said with some regret, "We have many things to discuss, but I think the most important is about fidelity."

Silence met that statement. Not that I disagreed, but I finally said, "I never considered anything else. I felt lucky enough, not to want to push it."

"I felt blessed," Cas said with a smile in his voice and a light kiss to my temple.

With a deep breath, Bishop said, "Dunno what I felt. Dunno why..."

I wasn't quite ready to completely forgive him, but his voice sounded so very bad that I leaned my head against his and rubbed his back.

Pulling back enough to be able to look at me, Cas coughed. I also pulled back though I still was holding them, and not because it was a chilly, rainy day.

They looked as troubled as I felt.

I managed to say, "I think what pisses me off the most is that I don't know how long it'll be until I stop worrying that your absence doesn't mean you're off at some place like the _Mug and_..."

I couldn't finish it, and felt Cas trying to reassure me.

"Fidelity is being true to our pledges, that we won't... indulge in encounters like that," Cas said carefully. "If it is a prison, those pledges have no meaning. We cannot chain you because of our worry. Think carefully if those pledges mean something or if you'd rather have your freedom from them..."

Cas was sad when he said this, and I had trouble holding back a sob. Bishop's frown was bleak, though I could feel his hand tighten on me. I held my breath, waiting for Bishop's answer.

All he did was shake his head, and pull himself closer again. We were wet and dripping water from the rain, but I felt better than I had all day.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

To feel a little like it'd been a few days ago, I breathed the scents of my pack. I wanted to go away into the woods for real. Too bad I couldn't drag Lon away like that, away from all the bitches and bastards in Neverwinter. I wouldn't have to drag Cas, as he'd follow Lon, all ticked if he didn't know about it ahead of time.

I couldn't, and they didn't want to. And we would be leaving too many enemies behind us, with Lather's boss coming after us both at the keep and in the city. And I still owed that bastard bard and Tarlon. And Cas would fret if he left his student behind. Pameran could keep the pretty clothing.

They still held me, even if they were mad at me. I would have to settle for that for a while.

After a few minutes Cas said, "We need to move on soon, if we are to catch up. Do we have any idea how widespread this will be?"

Lon sighed and said, "If it had just been through Ophala, it might not be spread that much on its own. But if that bitch has it, it will spread, even if she's not the mole. She truly enjoyed badmouthing Cas when I ended up kicking her legs out that night."

Heh, I wished I'd seen it, as Lon didn't get belligerent very often. Cas even smiled slightly for a second, though I doubted he realized it.

With one more embrace, with me sneaking a quick kiss of her neck, and we mounted our horses again.

_-- Karnwyr, let me know if the rest stray off the road. I'd like to catch up soon._

_A chase! Can we eat one if we're fast?_

_-- No, we'll hunt something tonight._

We rode quickly, and didn't take all that long to catch up. We reached Bell's mansion in the woods not long before sunset. There was a wall around the building complex, enough for minor threatening creatures. There weren't quite enough bedrooms though, it looked like our room had been converted from some other use, and the bed seemed both large and smelled freshly made.

Pameran pushed us into washing and wearing fresh clothing for the dinner, but I refused any. Muttering that I told Karnwyr we'd go out if he didn't try to eat the horses, I couldn't look to see their reaction and left to go out in the forest.

There I changed form and we hunted both for hunger and the thrill of the chase. Even so, I soon turned back.

In our room, I wasn't sure where to go and decided that I would doze. I didn't want to have to deal with the people from Blacklake tonight.

After a while, they returned, looking tired. I helped Lon, breathing her scent as I did. Soon I fell asleep, much easier than last night.

The next day, I had to wear much finer clothing than I really wanted to when hunting, but it was sturdy enough. It was a fairly leisurely hunt, if we were hunting deer, as we left late enough after dawn that most wouldn't be moving much. I didn't feel like making Nevalle's idea of hunting any easier, and wasn't going to help them find anything.

Even without my help, Bell had some guides who knew where to go, and the hunters were successful enough.

Lon and I had bows, but shot only rarely. Cas didn't even get one from the extras that Bell had available, and I was reminded of my plan to at least get him more familiar with the rudiments. This did not seem to be a good time to bring it up, maybe over the winter.

Spending most of the day out in the Wood, with relative privacy, I could pretend everything was still fine. But we were too quiet, too careful in what we said, and an occasional brief embrace between them hurt.

Dinner was livelier than I expected, and I recognized most of the people here as those who were friendly to us. A few bards had been hired to provide music for the dinner and more lively music afterwards.

Turning to Lon, I took her hand and drifted one step towards the area cleared for dancing. The music was lively, not the more restrained dancing, but I was afraid to disturb the fragile balance we had now.

She smiled a little, and soon we were out on the dance floor, sweating. Lon danced with Cas, too, and I wanted to smile at how much better they were now, but I couldn't.

I noticed some couples didn't bother dancing with anyone else, so the damn rules must be different here. Or maybe no one cared that much. Nasher was there, but he only had one guard and watched his wife while not dancing himself. I was just glad no one pestered me to dance with others when I just wanted my mate.

We were getting more careful glances, and I was getting some disapproving glares, which were reduced if Lon and Cas were with me. So the news may have made it to these people, even if they were more allies. I didn't think I had any allies other than Lon and Cas in the room, right now.

Later, Bell came over, a host I thought was better than most we'd met so far, looking warm from the dancing as well. That didn't surprise me, as I'd seen him dancing with a number of different women.

Without any preamble, he said in a quiet voice, "I heard a disturbing rumor about you, Bishop..."

I blinked at the confirmation, as I'd really hoped it was something else. Keeping my voice even, I said only, "There's always been a lot of rumors about us and me."

"This rumor had you catting around recently, while your wife was away, on duty," he said with an angry edge.

He'd already been a decent sort, better than I felt right now, so I sighed and said to him, "I really wish my screwups weren't so exciting to little minds."

A flash of rage, and he visibly controlled himself and said only, "You admit it? I'd considered the three of you friends, even despite your past. How could you do it? This will really suck how much out of them, while Lather's backer is still out there?"

Looking back at Lon and Cas, still dancing, I told Bell, "They already know."

A silence, and he commented, "That explains why they were quiet last night, I'd thought it was the journeys so close together."

That made me smile, enough to add, "Nah, those were easy rides, without combat or marching in gear for days. We could have practically slept, if not for the rain."

"You going to straighten up?" Bell asked with some disbelief.

"I'd give just about anything, to go back to the way it was a few days ago," I admitted, still watching Lon and Cas smiling at each other, more than I'd seen them do for too long already.

An odd note was in his voice when he said, "You truly mean that, don't you?"

When I looked at him, he looked more fey than his usual, and I really saw his elven blood that was usually less visible in how he dressed and acted. For a second it was like another Sand was looking down his nose at me.

That was another meeting I hoped to postpone as long as possible.

"Yeah, I hate this. I hate what I did," I said, before realizing it'd only been a whisper. Raising my voice a little, I added with a tiny smile, "And I don't have any Luskans to kill to feel any better."

That surprised a laugh out of him, and he said, "Well, that is a useful thing to do." He thought a moment and asked, "Has Casavir told you about any of the dueling codes?"

I had to laugh at even the idea, "I know enough like calling me a peasant, that wasn't gonna happen, even before this. Someone wants to kill me, they can try, I don't need any rules to finish them."

"You may want to rethink that, Lord Bishop," Bell said quickly, "As your spouses become more accepted in Blacklake, that makes a public screwup by provoking unacceptable behavior in a duel a viable way to attack you. Those kinds of asses won't try to provoke Whyntll, either because she's a woman or her being one of the Nine and can refuse duels. Lord Casavir knows the rules, and can be counted on to follow them."

Cas's bending of those rules was long ago now.

Bell said as the music began building to the end, "You are a now a target, to make you look worse, in a ploy to wedge in between you, something that would have seemed a tenday ago to be impossible."

I couldn't ask Cas, and said, "Can you tell me these rules quickly?"

Saying something that I didn't quite understand, Bell answered, "Yes, I can give you the basics during the hunt tomorrow. The most important thing is to have a better control of yourself than your opponent does, even verbally."

That wasn't as much a stretch then. So I said, "Thanks," even as Lon and Cas began to make their way back to me.

I danced with Lon a few more times, and watched the crowd. No one else really approached me, but I couldn't tell if it was the usual or any new rumors. I was glad to get back to our room, and announced I wanted to go out with the pup.

The silence that followed that almost hurt.

When I got back with my night vision spell still active, enough to see that they were already asleep. They were just sleeping, spooned together holding hands over the covers.

Stripping and getting into bed, Lon's left hand was open by her face. Stretching a little closer, I put my cheek on her palm and breathed her scent.

Lon stirred and opened her eyes briefly. She smiled a little and rubbed my stubble, just as she'd done dozens, if not hundreds of times before. Her eyes drifted shut again, and her smile went with me into my sleep.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

My lady wife was looking so much better when we left the dancing, much better than either of us had looked while listening to the conversations last night. While she had paid her respects to Nasher, we hadn't participated then.

My squire was not far, but was participating in dancing a couple times with grace and several conversations during the evening. I was glad she was finding some enjoyment.

Bishop went out again with Karnwyr. Neither of us said anything when he announced it when we were alone in our room again and Pameran left us, I really didn't want to say anything. Bishop probably needed the time away from the city. And as much as I was still angry with him, it was obvious he was aware of how badly he'd acted.

When we sat on the bed, my lady leaned back against me and we sat quietly for a few minutes with my arms around her.

After those minutes, I asked her, "How are you feeling, my lady?"

"About as well as I expected this morning, I've had too much time to think while out hunting," Elondra said quietly.

"Do you want to stay back here tomorrow?" I asked. "Won't there be some kind of activity?"

Turning to look up at me, she smiled and said, "There was at the other hunt, but this one is much smaller. Since Bell isn't married, he has no wife to run that part of the hunt."

"I'm sure we could manage to stay out of trouble for the day, unless you've been backsliding with Neeshka lately," I said while restraining a smile.

That got me a light smack on the arm and a chuckle from my lady. Then she sighed and said, "I don't think that's a good idea. If there are any informants here, we can't split up for that long."

"And he needs the hunt, tame as it is, more than we need the quiet," I agreed. "Then let us be quiet as much as we can." I settled down in the bed further and pulled up the blanket so we could rest and sleep early.

The next day's hunting was a bit more exciting as boars had been left to roam the nearby wood for the summer. One even seemed to be an older, and wary boar that had survived the previous winter. Arrows from most of the hunters did not do that much damage. Bolts did better, as did shots from a smaller group like Bishop or even Elondra who had heavier pull weapons than most. I had taken only spears and my sword for any really close action, and my squire admitted to little training in spear or bow. We, however, were not in the vanguard, and only participated in the end of the hunt a couple of times over the day.

Bishop had been closer and was pleased that he'd gotten a good shot through the eye on one boar. Both he and the pup seemed to be in a good mood at the end of the day, so our trip was doing some good.

Dinner that evening was more like a feast, with many extra elaborate dishes and even small tokens in the one cake. Once I knew they were there, I was more careful with my chewing. That was good, as mine was a horseshoe. My lady had a horsewhip, which she flushed badly when called to display it. My squire had a small tome, which made her smile. Bishop claimed none were in his, which was met with some doubt from the others.

The dinner ran very late, as it ended with samples of many fine vintages, for those who cared to try them. Conversations were congenial, about everything from the hunt to harvest to coming winter. We were still quiet, though.

We retired after that for another quiet night of our recuperation, before leaving in the morning for Neverwinter. We were in the lead end of the train this time, though we had to slow several times so as to stay in contact with the group around Lord Nasher.

When were had no others very close, my lady asked Bishop, "Did you really get no token last night in your cake?"

He went a little paler, and whispered, "Don't ask..."

Worried, I stated, "We can deal with it, whatever it was."

Looking at Karnwyr, he sagged in the saddle, and dug something out of a pouch. First he showed it to Elondra, and then she showed it to me with a flat expression. All I could think of when I saw it, was to pray.

It was a small metal charm of a heart with a dagger through it.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	45. A Distant Star

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

It was still gray the morning after our return from Bell's home. It also the first day in what felt like a very long time that we didn't have some kind of social obligation, so I think we were a little slow to get moving in the morning. Cas had returned to bed after his prayers and we slept a while longer, unwilling to move. Or at least I was unwilling.

I expected we'd hear from Sand at some point, as we hadn't seen him in nearly a tenday now. I worried about how he was going to react with Bishop. He'd be sharp and harsh with a bit of wit, even so. We were only partly healed and still hurting. I didn't want to have to deal with that too.

Sparring at the temple was a relief after the seven days of heel to toe hunting. No one there reacted to us or Bishop, so I wasn't sure how widespread the gossip was. Cas and his student did go somewhere in the main part of the temple briefly, maybe for a chat with some priests, while Bishop and I finished arranging the hall for our sparring.

We were still alone, with only Karnwyr, when we finished moving the equipment around, Bishop asked, "Unarmed?" with a carefully blank face.

I had to take a breath to quell my first reaction, and beat it down with a mental stick. Then I managed to say, "I don't think that's a very good idea right now."

His face bleaker, he added, "That might be a good thing, as it'll sharpen your reactions as you still play too nice, like Cas."

Reaching over to hug him, his arms carefully went around me too. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"You've been honest about this crap, and I have to return that by saying it is so very not a good idea. I still have coals of anger, and I won't stop when I should," I said

A ghost of a snort he said into my hair, "You can try, I deserve it anyway."

Turning my head to look into his eyes, I told him after a moment of gathering my thoughts, "No, there's so many things wrong with that idea. Answering a wrong like that doesn't make it right. No one has the right to beat on you. Sparring is one thing, but this would become just violence and abuse then. I'll become something ugly if I get to enjoy it. There's probably more, but it's all just wrong."

Cas spoke up, having returned unnoticed by me, "That kind of violence won't heal anything. Our trust will take longer to regrow than one fight."

I could feel Bishop's sigh, even if it was a silent one.

"Using weapons makes it somehow a little less personal," I said with only a half smile. "Not that I'm completely sure, so nothing too tricky today as I want to be careful."

He pulled me closer for a moment, and in a bare whisper he said, "I'm sorry..."

"Me, too," I whispered back, before we separated to begin sparring with the practice weapons around us.

Eldride seemed to be the only one fighting as well as normal. I was second guessing myself almost as much as when I was planning that prank for the tournament. Cas was almost blank, he was so controlled. Bishop was so bleak. I just wanted it to stop.

When we gave up for the day, Bishop said, "I think I should look for the scroll again today. Do you want to...?" Here he paused, seeming unsure what to say, so rare for him usually.

Cas said, "No, this is your quest, both for the scroll and for being true. If we watch you that much, neither you nor we will know if you are able to do this."

"If you're really not ready, I'll come and keep you company," I said, thinking about how bad he looked.

A long silence greeted that while Eldride returned equipment to the usual locations.

Then barking a laugh, Bishop said, "Don't really want a nursemaid that much, though you're a real pretty one." Then running his fingers through my hair, he gave me a quick and light kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Finishing the cleanup with Cas and his squire didn't take very long.

When we were done Cas said in a more normal voice, "My student will be helping with preparations for a ceremony in a few days, so we're free for the afternoon."

Eldride nodded, bowed, and left us. The hall seemed to echo when Cas and I left as well. Cas made sure the door was latched and we left the Hall of Justice into the gray day.

It was cooler outside and it started to rain, another cold and clammy rain as we hurried back to the _Flagon_. It was a reminder that winter was coming, and maybe I should see later if Pameran planned for some warmer, snobby cloaks for us. The breeze got stronger, briskly blowing at our cloaks as we walked.

As we went through a drifted pile of leaves near the Flagon, I kicked some up into the air, some got stuck in our clothing. One orange leaf was standing out behind Cas's ear and I had to laugh. I'd always liked autumn. Colors and breezes and all the changes, it was the only season I felt a shadow of Daeghun's love of nature, despite his unstated hopes that I'd follow nature as he did. We both knew I'd not been cut out to be a farmer, but I really hadn't been wanting to be in a militia. Funny how that turned out.

I snatched the leaf from its place in his hair before the wind could do it and I looked at Cas with a small grin. The rain got a little heavier, more than the near mist it started with, and we hurried on our way at a run.

After we'd eaten something from my dour uncle, our damp clothing got to be annoying so we went up to our room to find some drier clothing. Someone, Pameran or my uncle, had deposited more papers from either Cormick or the Keep on the table for me. With a sigh, I settled on our new bench to read them, balancing the papers on the fabric arm beside me instead putting on fresh outer clothing for a bit while I dried in the room's warmth. I really didn't like using more clothing or towels on a whim. While I wasn't washing them anymore, I still felt guilty if I made Pameran do more if I was being careless.

Cas had a small book in his hand when he sat down beside me. One of his new set, and he was nearly humming as he began to read.

I turned and leaned back against him, glad for his warmth, and started reading Cormick's comments on his progress. His pithy comments on some of the interviews with the less... able Greycloaks were funny, reminding me a bit of the way Tarmas used to talk. I ended up snickering at some of the stupid answers he had harvested during his investigation.

With Cas turning a page once in every so often, it was pleasant like this. The window rattled a little in the breeze once in a while as we read.

The second note was briefer, from Khelgar that Elanee and my father had located the skeleton at a place that matched Cas's vision. That was good to know, though even as a metaphor it would have been a good warning. The next time I looked up, Cas had put his book aside and was looking over my shoulder at Khelgar's note as well.

"Not that I doubted," I admitted, "but I am glad we have confirmation that Lather is really, really gone."

"True, my lady, and now he is reaping the afterlife he was so diligent in seeking," Cas said with more than a little satisfaction.

Then I noticed that he was rubbing my back a little, with the arm he'd had around me. He'd been doing this for a time, too. Pretty sneaky for my paladin, and I had to grin.

"I did not wish to distract you too much," he allowed with a small smile.

Stretching up to kiss his chin, I told him, "I can distract myself very well, you know."

"Then if you will, my lady?" Cas said, picking me up and setting us down so were were straddling the bench.

I leaned forward to move the papers to the floor, even as he began to massage my back. It felt so good, I was wondering if I was going to become a puddle on the burgundy fabric.

That was my last thought for some time, but I didn't know how long it was. Then I realized my husband was kissing up along the middle, making me stretch like a cat, and definitely waking me again.

When he moved towards my shoulder I had to turn towards him and ask, "Kiss me, Casavir, please."

"I am doing that, my lady," he said with a smile I could hear.

I may have growled something incoherent, but I twisted around for a proper kiss. We were both smiling after a few of those.

"Fine," I added, "turn around."

Perhaps a little surprised, Cas asked, "My lady?"

With a small glare that probably didn't fit my smile, I explained, "It's not one way, remember? You'd better be up on the pedestal with me." Tracing his jaw, I added what I hoped would help, "Anyway, it's not fair if I can't enjoy giving you a backrub too."

Casavir smiled and we did just that, before making our way back to the bed.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

Waking up back in the _Flagon_, it was the first time in a long time that I really hated coming back into Neverwinter. And then I realized that the last time was when I came back alone after that battle when Lon had reason to hate me. The parallels sucked.

It was still a little early, and I could feel when Cas rose to begin his prayers. Lon didn't even stir. I moved a little closer, so glad I hadn't lost this. I was hoping we would get back to the way it was, but I could already hold her. My mate still trusted me, at least a little.

We later went to spar at Cas's hall, and I wanted more than just to hold her. Or maybe I hoped she'd feel better, or I would, if she'd take some kind of revenge for what I did. I'd heal injuries much faster than this.

But I was wrong in that she was still angry with me, a simmering rage briefly in her eyes that I'd remembered feeling once in a while. At me. That hurt more than almost anything she could have done in a wrestling bout.

We did spar, but it wasn't any fun.

Restless, I decided it was time to check the temples again for that healing scroll. It was an innocent enough task, and I was very ambivalent when I asked Lon if she'd want to come along. I wanted her company so badly, but I didn't want to be always guarded.

Not that upset when the answer was no, I left for the temple to Lathander, not sure if even that god would grant me another chance, even if I was the kind to ask him. I found the priestess who sold potions and blessed candles easily enough. I could have bought dozens of either, but more powerful scrolls? No, sir, these are all I have to sell.

She was sunny and perky, for all of her dark complexion, but she didn't even suggest that I could see a different priest. And so damn polite for all she was refusing me any help or hope of it. Her robes were also demurely arranged, I couldn't tell if it was habitual or an effect of any rumors.

Leaving, I decided to try Oghma's temple. Maybe Cormick's wife might be persuaded to help me.

There, the older and bearded priest told me she was unavailable, and she could not be interrupted in her candlemaking unless this was an emergency. His tone of voice said he was already sure I didn't have an emergency. It was already too late to fake up an injury.

When I asked him about purchasing a scroll, I got even less cooperation. I left, very pissed.

Karnwyr was laughing at my mutterings, and it took a little while in the park to calm down again.

It wasn't too late, and I wanted to try to have something to show for my time, so I decided to visit one more temple today. The one for Chauntea wasn't that far, and more familiar because of that stupid harvest ball, the real beginning of all the crap. So I was a little ticked again even as I entered.

This temple had more people than the last one, and I finally got to speak to a priestess, dressed all in golds and reddish browns that even went with her hair. She was bright against the dull browns of the walls when she stood briefly at her desk to greet me. She was not a minor priestess this time, which might be a good sign for my getting a scroll.

In a carefully neutral voice she told me, "The Highharvestmistress is not available to assist you with whatever trouble you're trying to get out of, 'my lord.'

I shook my head, because of a sudden headache, and I said with gritted teeth, "Look, whoever you are, I'm not trying to evade anything..."

Narrowing her eyes and baring her teeth, she said gruffly, "You can call me Trueseed Abundance, you scruffy little snot."

Waving a fist, only a little, at waist level, I told her in a growl, "I am not scruffy, or little. You think I wear this crap because I like it? If I was trying to get away from any of the stupid things I've done, do you really think I'd be here, Seedy?" That was a mild insult, considering how annoyed I was and her comments.

"You can't pretend you're not a sleazy blot on the city, let alone the wife you've been betraying for how long now?" she shot back.

I could smell ash and wheat, and my headache was getting to be almost blinding. Despite that, I managed to say evenly through my anger, "I screwed up once, and her knowing hurts more than a sword in my gut, you harpy. All I want is to try to get back..."

Almost shouting, the priestess interrupted me, "You stinking little toad! I have a good mind to lay the charges myself against you..."

Shouting through the spike in my head, I yelled, "I don't care what you think, Morry! You don't know everything, even if you think you do!"

Then I just stopped, wondering at what I'd just said, even if my head was now pounding.

She just stopped and looked at me. Finally, she asked, still angrily, "What did you just say?"

I was shaking my head, even as some other priestess knocked on the door and asked her if there was a problem. The other priestess left after a few words I didn't even hear through the pounding.

Finally I said, "I don't know. I don't know where that came from." Rubbing my head, I hoped this wasn't some kind of magical effect on me. I looked at the pup, but he wasn't upset like he'd been other times I was being stupid.

"Why did you call me Morry?" she asked a little more calmly.

"I really don't know why," I repeated.

Karnwyr came over to stand next to me, and I knelt to run my fingers through his fur. Then I just put my arms around him, while I concentrated on trying to ignore the headache. I doubted I could cast a healing spell right now.

In a quieter voice she asked, "Who's your god, ranger?"

"Why do you all feel you need to know?" I asked, suddenly exhausted. "It's my soul anyway. Or are you all hoping I'll convert without pissing off some other god? It's Shiallia, and you can go fuck off now."

I stood again, and decided playing nice with Nevalle was less annoying than dealing with the temples anymore.

Standing herself, the priestess waved a hand, and said majestically, "**Stay**, and tell me why you use a name I haven't heard in almost twenty years."

Growling my anger, "I don't remember twenty years ago! That was lost in the pit of Luskan benevolence!"

Turning to go, the pup remained sitting.

"Wait, please. How old are you?" she asked a bit more politely.

I answered, "Twenty-eight, or maybe twenty-nine." Even as I asked, _--Karnwyr, aren't you coming with me?_ I was hoping he wasn't mad at me like everyone else was.

_How old are puppies in a litter? The smells..._ Was all he said back.

The priestess was saying something else, but I wasn't listening this time, and changed into a wolf form. There was a familiarity to her scent, but it reminded me of being with Lon and I howled a moment for missing being with her.

More noise from the doorway, but no one was attacking so I howled again because it helped.

A nip from Karnwyr finally stopped me. _That's your scent you leave on your mate, silly pup. The farmer smells like that._

Looking back and forth from Karnwyr to the priestess, I took a deeper breath of the workroom, and I could smell the differences better. But I still wanted to howl.

Changing back to my own form, the headache was back again, too.

"...a wide rumor that you were a trained Luskan assassin. Why don't you know how old you are if they raised you in some kind of killer pack?" the priestess asked, almost calmly.

Rubbing my head, I admitted, "Wasn't born in that hell... some pokey village that I don't remember much."

"Do you remember Rillhordt?" she asked carefully.

A snort and I said, "No, all I remember is Bertbert and a little girl from the inn..." my headache was fading a little, and I added, more suspiciously, "Why'd you ask that name? All I know is from old census records we found."

"Because my brother, Rillhordt, was never found. Divinations I cast later said he lived," the priestess said sadly. "I never thought of Luskan."

"I guess that would make you Morrary," I said, sitting down again.

"You really don't remember?" she asked, without condemnation this time.

Opening my clenched fist, I looked at my hand and said, "I could write what I truly remember about that village on the palm of my hand. They tell you something long enough and you have to believe it, in that pit. Only recently did my wife and the paladin figure out where I'd been lied to."

"I am sorry you grew up there, and that makes some more things in the rumors about you more understandable. But did you do these betrayals at some Luskan bidding, at the keep or at the cheap inn?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "Those screwups were long after I had taken up hunting Luskans. I want that scroll to try to fix one of the people hurt at the keep. And my more recent screwup... I regret as much, but can't fix like that. I hope I can. Please let me buy that healing scroll."

Nodding carefully, Trueseed Morrary, told me neutrally, "I will consider taking this to the Highharvestmistress."

Not quite the way, I'd hoped to find the last of my family, but I couldn't appreciate the humor just now.

Leaving her, I flew back to the _Flagon_ shortly before the early sunset. Up in our room, Lon and Cas were asleep, and I could smell how. But that didn't matter as much as there was room for me, and as I curled up with Lon along my back, she woke enough to put her arms around me.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	46. Strange Relations

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

When I woke, after the early sunset, Bishop had returned and joined us in bed. I wondered if something had happened while he was out searching today. I prayed he had not been tempted, as I doubted we could survive another incident.

In any event it was time for us to find some dinner, downstairs with Duncan if he'd made any today. I woke my lady quietly, and then shook Bishop's shoulder.

As she'd dressed again, she got an abstracted look as her shadow briefly flickered through the room. Starting to move more quickly, Elondra said, "Duncan is overwhelmed, I'm going down."

Bishop growled, not that I was any happier when thinking that one of the servers here was reporting to Irdele.

When we got down to the tavern room, it was crowded for the first time that I had seen in almost a year. Not packed, but there were dozens of people there. The booths and tables were all in use, and there were even people on the stools along the bar. Not every seat was taken, but Duncan was busy serving drinks, and not doing much else.

Even with the lack of servers, the room was mostly merry. When Duncan caught a glimpse of us, or more specifically, Bishop, he made a face of contempt, "I don't want to see his face in here," he said with some anger between drinks.

"We'll have to talk, after closing now," my lady said, looking around at the interested customers. "We're holding too much attention, as we are. I'll be back."

"Glad your server isn't here right now," Bishop said in a growl.

"You have nothing of value to say, ranger," Duncan threatened, stopping his drawing of another drink.

I reached to grip Duncan's arm, and said quietly, "Later, sir. However, he has some right, as your assistant has been selling information to enemies. How can I help you with this?"

Our uncle grumbled, and glared at Bishop before saying, "If you could draw drinks for a few minutes, Casavir? I need to try to assemble some more stew or something. You, stay away!" he told Bishop.

Letting go of Duncan as he served some drinks and collected money, I spoke quietly to Bishop, "Stay, please. We want your company."

Bishop grumbled, and moved to the only empty stool, not all that far from the one he used to almost live on.

A little calmer, Duncan gave me a quick summary of prices, before almost dashing off to the kitchen. Once I had a chance to get caught up, I drew one for Bishop, and started a mental count.

Elondra returned, and to my surprise looked quite different. She was in a drab tunic a good bit too large and with old stains. I wasn't sure where she'd gotten it, as Pameran had removed those from her wardrobe. A scarf was tied to her head... and her eyes looked subtly different. Her eyes even somehow looked green, instead of gray.

She whispered, "I had to learn juggling and some other performance things from Estalynde, not just shadowy things..." Grabbing a serving tray, she started out into the tavern with an exaggerated sway to her step.

I looked at Bishop, but he was grinning and lifted his mug in her direction.

Moments later Duncan was back, saying, "The stew should be done in a little bit. Here, I'll do that... You just don't look right back here."

Not that upset to be done with that, I did take a turn around the room and collected mugs and a few bowls from around the room so I could wash them. When I returned in a while, the room was still noisy, and Bishop had taken a seat at one of the small booths.

Checking with Bishop, while he pretended to nurse a mug, Elondra delivered a couple mugs to us before hurrying off again. We sat there almost silently as people chattered around us. The next table had ladies talking about the fun they'd had before they came here, comparing dancers. I could hear others talking, only catching bits of almost any conversation. One table had several men arm wrestling, but only good naturedly. Some were dressed better than others, but all sounded happy.

I was glad that business for the _Flagon_ had finally picked up.

Duncan beckoned me over again to help him with something, and I remained seated there to help calm one old customer who wanted to make trouble.

It was getting to be a little on the late side, and I wondered when the crowd would begin to disperse so we could speak in private to Duncan.

Suddenly I heard a shouted, "No! **NO!**"

I was standing up, even as I realized it was Bishop's voice. Standing, I could see Bishop pushing through some people and grabbing Elondra, kissing her and sliding his hands partly under her clothing and scarf, making her drop her tray with a clatter.

She was surprised, but began to kiss him back.

Looking around in surprise in an instant, the crowd had gotten quieter and the other games had stopped. The women in the next booth were hissing and looking angrily at Bishop and Elondra, who were starting to go far too far for a public place, his finer shirt unclasped and hers had crept upward a bit. Duncan was shouting and announcing that the bar was closing immediately.

Flushing, I dragged them back to the kitchen and shook them both.

My lady made eye contact and kissed me. Her eyes were dilated and she was breathing hard, when she blinked and shook her head a little.

Looking at Bishop, something was wrong. His eyes weren't dilated, but constricted, far too much, before he began on her neck.

_Pack brother's wrong!_ Karnwyr told me.

"How?" I asked his companion, but didn't get another answer. "Did you hear the pup?" I asked Elondra, meeting her eyes as I asked.

Her eyes cleared a little, and she only whispered, "Wrong?" before she got caught up again. I could smell some ale on her breath, but she didn't seem to be drunk.

Regardless, I neutralized poisons on her.

Her eyes cleared more this time, but not quite enough. Stepping back, as she tried to pull me closer for a kiss. I was worried enough to try to dispel magics on them even as Bishop lifted her up onto a counter.

That changed everything, and they both stilled. Bishop backed a step away, looking away guiltily. My lady flushed.

"Come, we need to find out what happened," I told them with a quick hug.

Stepping out into the tavern, it had only been a minute or two, and most of the guests were still present. I scanned the room, looking for the touch of evil.

I found it, in one of the women from the table next to the one Bishop had been using. She was extremely dark to my sight, and dressed seductively, moreso than the other women.

Advancing in her direction, she saw me coming, and said, "Maybe another time, paladin. You looked a little lonely tonight, too, and I would have made it an experience to remember."

And then she teleported away, leaving a stench of evil behind her.

Duncan cursed and started shoving people out the door.

Elondra and Bishop had came back only seconds after me and started helping to clear the tavern.

Once everyone else was gone, Duncan started clearing the tables, banging things.

I stopped him, saying, "We need to contact Sand, and quickly. Magic was involved."

"I'll send my shadow to see if he's home..." my lady suggested.

Gathering at the bar, I said to them all, "It wasn't quite poison alone and not the same things were affecting you."

Flushing himself, Bishop said slowly, "It was fast. The group of little bitches wanted some action and were considering leaving for one of the festhalls. The one bitch propositioned me, and I was suddenly so fucking hot for it. Her friends thought it would be fun..." he ended in a growl.

Looking pale, Duncan said, "Some in the crowd were cheering him on, even if it wasn't easy to hear."

"One was very evil, and teleported away after a taunt. She was in that table next to you," I reported.

"I guess Piersimus wasn't enough," Bishop said in a growl.

"Wasn't enough what?" Duncan asked.

The door opened even as he said that, and Sand arrived, looking a little less groomed with less formal robes that I think he wore when brewing potions.

"Yes, enough what? I hope this was a reason sufficient to disturb my work this late in the day," he said with some sarcasm. "Not that I begrudge you more customers, but couldn't you clean up after them better?" He had to lift his robe to step over the mugs and mess from when the tray was dropped.

"We were helping him tonight," my lady said angrily. "Could you please check for magic here in the tavern? We don't know what happened, but Cas managed to dispel part of it in the kitchen."

Looking around with more interest, Sand murmured, "Ah, so the arena of conflict has shifted again. Please stay where you are."

He cast his spell, and traveled quickly through the room, moving briefly into the kitchen, and then returned to us where we waited.

"Yes, there has been at least two fresh applications of spells, here tonight. Could we have fresh drinks, Duncan?" Sand asked. When he had a glass of wine and we'd sat at a table near the center of the room, he began again, "There was an lust philtre in several drinks from those two tables. As half of those potions are effective through certain drugs and herbs, antidotes can reduce their effects. In addition, there is a fading enchantment spell on the ranger."

"It hasn't faded all that much," Bishop growled from his place, holding Elondra tightly.

"That is perhaps a bit more difficult to evaluate, when comparing to your normal behaviors. Were you drinking to excess tonight?" Sand asked.

Shaking his head, and breathing Elondra's hair, he said, "Only two ales."

"I had most of the one Cas hadn't had," she admitted. "I was getting thirsty and drank it quickly."

"And?" Sand insisted, looking at both of them sharply.

"I had to have sex, and the slut and her friends wanted it. Lon was close enough, I lunged for her instead... and that was about all I thought," Bishop said uneasily.

My lady was speechless, so I said, "I got them into the kitchen and tried to neutralize poisons, thinking it was from drinking alcohol. That really didn't change much, so I tried a dispel, which brought them back to awareness."

"Coming so soon after the incident at the _Mug and Wench_, I doubt this was a coincidence. Especially as you do not quite resemble yourself tonight, Commander," Sand mused with a touch of humor. "Surely this is to discredit you or to make you less effective. Now think carefully, ranger, could this have been what happened a few days ago?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I don't remember all that much as I'd had a lot more booze."

Snorting, Sand said, "Then you had better ensure you only drink with your spouses present until you find the source of this. It is far too late to discover if this was what happened the other time. I think a consideration of counter rumors that perhaps should be started tomorrow if we can speak to the bard."

"Do you have any other advice?" I asked him.

"Stay together in public, this would have been more successful otherwise," Sand admitted with steepled fingers. "It does seem a little petty to attack like this instead of with assassins, making it far more probable that their ultimate goal is not your deaths. Beyond that, I will have to consider."

"I don't think this was a coincidence that it was crowded in here tonight for the first time in months," my lady said, with pink cheeks.

"Yes, a point. We will have to see if the business remains higher after this. If it does not, even with the prurient gawkers who usually follow a salacious event, the customers' wanderings are then confirmed to be influenced by our opponent," Sand observed. Looking at us all, he added, "This makes him or her to be an expert in manipulation and control of other people, their opinions and directing their motions for their plans."

With a sniff, he also collected the remnants of the tainted drinks, before leaving.

Duncan sighed, and said, "I'd been ready to ream you a new one, Bishop, but you weren't looking for any trouble before that shout. I'm still not completely convinced, but I won't be looking for any professionals if you find out what this is."

Bishop only half smiled at this, not looking happy even now. We helped Duncan clean up for the evening.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

Tomorrow we had another ball, not that I was too worried about this one as Lady Nerriam's, and she had always been friendly. We had sparring with the Nine also, but they hadn't really made any comments while we were at Bell's. A few more doubtful glances, but nothing was said.

What had bothered me a little was wondering if those charms in the cake were deliberate, or accidentally appropriate.

I really didn't want to think about whatever magic had affected me just now, so easily. I don't think it would have as easily, if I really didn't care for Bishop. I was missing him, even if I still hurt.

I'd never wanted to be caught groping one of my husbands in public. A quiet moment in an isolated dungeon was one thing, but a busy tavern? I'd have gone invisible if I'd have realized what I was doing. I was so glad Cas dragged us away.

I kept thinking about it, even after we cleaned up and went back to our room, two thoughts kept circling in my head. This wasn't just making me look loose, it was trying to make a show, before lot of people... Or, making Bishop demonstrate his adultery more publicly if I was thought elsewhere.

Either way, we were getting such a crappy reputation. I was glad the gods knew better, but I really didn't want to have to wait for vindication in the afterlife. And still we'd been more than halfway to sex in the damn tavern. Making Bishop seem to be screwing around again, and casting Cas as being stupid or deluded to put up with it. Mud and muck all around us. I was starting to feel ill, and just sat on the bed with my knees folded up to my chin and put my arms around myself. Closing my eyes, I just tried to breath shallowly.

Cas sat beside me and took my hand, and I felt the bed sink from Bishop too.

"My lady? Elondra?" Cas asked while rubbing my hand.

Sighing, I admitted, "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Reaching over to touch Bishop for an second, I added, "It's not one thing, it's everything. I'm so tired of pretending nothing's wrong, when my reputation keeps getting more and more trashed. I never used to care all that much, as getting the job done was more important than what people thought of me." I took a breath and finished, "But there's no real job and it's gonna be worse tomorrow."

He replied, "Reputation fades, Elondra. We still have each other, and tomorrow is a new day. We know a little more today than we did yesterday, even if it was painful. We will get through this, and return home not that far in the future. Let me help."

The fist in my chest at hearing his generosity, it kept getting heavier and larger, and all I could do was hold myself still from doing anything else. I wanted to shout, to yell, to break something, and all I could manage was to hold still and hope the ground could reach up to swallow me.

I suddenly realized my arm was wet, and I must have been weeping. Not that I really cared, as I only had to sniffle enough to be able to breathe.

Cas and Bishop may have said something, but it was so far away it didn't mean all that much. They were holding me, my only anchors from floating away.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

My own throat tight, as I felt crappy too, I got more worried when she didn't even answer Casavir. She was as rigid as a corpse, even if she was only breathing shallowly. Then she began weeping with awful sobs.

"Lon! I'm sorry! I'll go, what do you want me to do?" I asked, as my own heart started to pound with my fear.

There was no response from her and I wanted to howl and run free, even as I was gripping her and starting to pull her towards me

Looking at Cas, he was gazing at me and then Lon with suspicion. Then he was scanning the room in all directions. I looked at Karnwyr.

_She's not right. You're not right._

That didn't quite sink in, though I understood the words.

Casavir reached across and gripped my shoulder with one hand until I creaked, asking, "What did Karnwyr say?"

For a second I only blinked at his question, and said, "She's not right. I'm not right."

"Shit," he said to my surprise. He leaned back and cast a spell, not that it seemed to make a difference. Looking at Lon and I, he said sharply, "Stop that pulling her towards the door. Do you want her out there when she's helpless?"

I looked around, and realized I'd pulled her nearly off the bed and towards the door, "Sorry."

Looking worried, he asked, "Can you ask Karnwyr to get Sand again? I really don't want to leave you even long enough to find his focus, and I couldn't dispel this."

Holding Lon tighter, I repeated his request and the pup slid out the smaller door. Cas started murmuring to Lon. It only took some minutes until I realized it was prayers.

"Again? Could this have not waited until morning when I have refreshed my spells?" Sand asked very angrily as he appeared just inside the window.

He looked ready to cast another spell, and I snatched up my weeping mate and ran for the door. Then I ran into a wall of Casavir, and we both caught at Lon before I dropped her. I tried to pull her away, so I could start edging us towards the door again.

"You deduced correctly, Casavir," Sand said after a brief pause. Then he cast another spell.

Suddenly, the fire of fear was gone from my blood and I could breathe. Lon relaxed in our arms and stopped weeping.

"A layered attack," the elf mused as we made our way back to the bed, "making use of the consequences of the previous attack. It could be an emotion affecting spell like Symbol or several others. You need to screen your windows more, as a start, as they need to see the target when cast. Scrying may also be a risk, but this should block mundane observation. These spells had to have been cast since I last saw you."

"Thank you," Lon said shakily.

Cas was getting cloaks and hanging them over the few windows as a start.

"I would suggest that you see about acquiring potions that help against enchantments, though I will see how long new ones would take to brew," Sand warned. "They may not be that effective if your spell was not sufficient, Casavir. More powerful potions will take longer."

"Make sure you inform us as to the expenses, Sand," Casavir requested.

"Of course, but the rarer ingredients may not even be available instantly. I will have to see if some of my newer colleagues will be helpful," he said with a slight smile. "Some merchants only deal with other members of the Cloaktower, but acceptance has been slow."

Sighing, Lon asked, "Would adding any political pressure help, or seeing if Ophala will help?"

"I will prefer to win the little upmanship games on my own behalf," Sand smiled. "However, if they prove stubborn for longer than today, I can address it later. It is regretful when they have delusions of their own importance, but I will need the components. Casavir, I wish you to pay attention for scrying, and you too for hidden watchers."

"My shadow is really good at that, and didn't see any invisibility or ethereal..." Lon admitted.

"Does it check outside windows?" Sand asked with some bite.

Hanging her head, Lon admitted, "No, it patrols within the inn, the upper floors and near our room."

"That leaves only physical observation through a window, now blocked, and scrying as the method for this last attack. The crowd earlier hid your foe, or their agent. It is now confirmed that your enemy is attacking in more subtle ways than weapons and assassins, at least for now, and they have been more successful as well," Sand warned us.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	47. Into the Fire

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

In the morning I was aching, both from being physically caught in the middle when Bishop ran into Cas, and from all the emotions that had raged through me last night. I slept deeply, and I don't think I moved an inch as I slept with both Bishop and Cas holding me close. I'd woken when Cas got up for his prayers, and couldn't go back to sleep.

I didn't know what I really thought about the attacks, or if Bishop had been controlled somehow. That would really stick in his craw, added to what it made him do last night. Getting pissed for him was a good bit easier than thinking about what I'd been doing...

How many spells had that been? How many potions? And more importantly, why? Was this from a survivor of previous attack forces, like the damn Luskan mage, or something different? Was that mage connected too, and cut loose like Lather? Now I wasn't being twisted directly like that mage, not that I was any happier with what was happening.

I leaned my face against Bishop as he slept, and kissed him lightly. That woke him enough to return the kiss.

Glad to see even a slight smile again on his face, I settled, trying to doze again.

Cas settled on the bed again, and I turned to kiss him briefly too.

After a little while he said quietly, "We already had much to do today, and far more after last night."

"Yeah," Bishop said bitterly.

"We're all gonna have to be careful about drinking," I said while sitting up, "Anything out in company could be risky, until we find the people involved."

"I believe that the one to dose the ale last night, was a mage of some kind, due to their teleport," Cas reported, sitting up against the headboard. "There was no scroll or item activation that I noticed."

"They must have money or an alchemist for the potions," Bishop said, only a little muffled by his still lying down.

"Come on, sit up," I said while nudging him, "We have to stay together until this is over, or we can find something to protect us magically. Cas is either less of a target or more resistant, so he's stuck with a couple of wise-asses for the duration."

"That has its amusements sometimes," Cas said with a smile in his voice.

It was darker in here with the windows blocked, I supposed I could ask Pameran to get better curtains later, though I already missed the usual squares of sky I could see before.

"We'd better hurry, and meet the other Nine for sparring, I'd better tell Nevalle the attacks have shifted or they'll get... to be a pain," I said, though most of them had been away from the city the same span of days as I.

Bishop finally sat up with a slight frown and said, "They already heard some, and Bell had a few words for me."

Cas asked, "Did anything else happen?"

"No," was all that Bishop said.

We soon were hurrying to Castle Never, with Eldride following us, and only arrived a little late for their start. I almost wished we were closer, partly as the _Flagon_ wasn't as much a haven and partly for the convenience, but we still couldn't afford it. The _Leather Apron_ would have been closer, but I wasn't that eager to sleep alone again. And still, meeting with our other friends was far more discreet in and around the _Flagon_. Sand had sent a note for an afternoon meeting as well for today.

All of the rest of the Nine were present, and there was a silence when we entered the sparring area. Whether they'd heard of last night's events, they must have heard something by their reaction.

So much for doing this quietly, and I announced, "We had some mage throwing compulsion spells and potions around at the crowded _Flagon_ last night. Sand had to be called to dispel them and is studying the remains of the potions spiking our drinks. It wasn't pretty."

Remmons observed, "I thought that place had been pretty empty for some tendays, now."

Nodding agreement, Eldride didn't say any more in company.

"Yes, that is suspicious as well," Cas agreed too. "These events were almost certainly completely engineered, as there was a large audience for last night's events."

"Audience for what?" Nevalle asked with a growl of anger.

I could feel my face redden, and I admitted, "Mostly of Bishop and I kissing... a bit more than we do in public."

Cas added flatly, "It seems that in the first phase, Bishop was being enchanted and prodded by and for a table of women to... misbehave."

"But Lon wasn't that far," Bishop said with the slightest of smiles.

Looking more worried, Valga asked, "First phase, what else happened?"

"We're not sure," I said while biting my lip, "afterwards, Sand suggested Symbol spells. But that happened a little later in our room."

Sounding pissed, Nevalle said, "Attacking one of the Nine without reprisal is unacceptable. You, Whyntll, are not to aggravate unnecessarily. Even so, don't worry about your reputation that much if you wish to respond. Callum wasn't that popular in Blacklake, either, he had no patience for the show. Some of the Nine over the years have been far more bastards, when supporting the Lord of Neverwinter and the city. That won't be an issue, with your Tyrran conscience always with you."

A little peeved, as my conscience was quite effective on its own, but Nevalle was speaking from the outsider's viewpoint, so I limited myself to only a snarl.

Ekkar suggested quietly, "Perhaps the goal is to undermine Lord Nasher and force a change of command at the keep. Unlikely, as one of us would probably be assigned to that post, as there are few not fully trusted suited to the post."

"If this is to soften either Lord Nasher's protection or the defenses, it seems very slow and ineffective," Valga observed. "Are you sure you don't have an old enemy, Elondra?"

Taking a moment to think, I said, "I'm sure. Any old grudges ended when West Harbor was destroyed, and they were farmers, not mages. I can't think of any enemy we met, who got away."

Cas and Bishop were shaking their heads as well, when I said that.

After a moment Casavir added, "A woman I once knew may be involved to some degree, Ophala at the _Moonstone Mask_ is now aware and acting on that. She had had no aptitude or calling for magic when I knew her, nor could she have been present at several of the incidents."

"Ophala will learn more, then," Nevalle said with some satisfaction. "Do you have anything else to report?"

Taking a deep breath, as I wasn't sure what would be repercussions on this, I said, "The wizard Sand has said that we should stay together."

I think Bell murmured something somewhat bawdy at that, but neither Bishop nor Cas seemed to have heard or comprehended, so I decided I'd wait until later to get him for it.

We did participate in some sparring, but then I wanted to meet with some other people before seeing our friends in the afternoon. And tonight was another ball, at the friendly Lady Nerriam's. The only things that helped in one way, was realizing that Marpenoth was nearly over, and I was halfway to us going home again.

Mid-day and we were hurrying to see Cormick next at the Watch headquarters. I wanted to learn more about the problem with the 'Cloaks, and I didn't want him and them turning on us from the damn rumors.

We arrived at the Watch house, and I found him, muttering over some paper. His snarl continued when he looked up and saw us. Some junior officers scrambled to get out of the office.

"What do you want, Whyntll?" he said while sweeping the papers aside with a growl.

I sighed, and sat on the stool near the desk with Cas and Bishop standing close behind me. Obvious to me, was that he'd heard.

"I've been away and wanted to check and see if you had any news on the missing people," I started with.

That diverted his ire a little, and he stated, "There are some eighty-two confirmed victims, still among the living, Commander. Father Ivarr, and some of his colleagues were able to separate some who had died and that the survivors' fates have 'woven together now.' Others, transients maybe, are also involved, but we don't know how many there are of them."

"Is there any pattern to where they come from or how they've disappeared?" Bishop asked quietly.

Clenching his jaw, Cormick said, "They haven't been taken from their homes, but when out and about. Far more have been taken from the poorer parts of the city. Few have been taken from the elite in Blacklake, only a few servants, who usually weren't missed that much."

Cas started sounding angry when he asked, "So no one that would raise alarms and increase the official notice?"

Sighing, Cormick admitted, "Not as much as it should have, especially with the idiots in place for most of this year."

Worried, I asked, "Has anyone else disappeared since Gila did?"

"One, a leather-worker, in the Merchant District," Cormick said, "but this is a slower rate than it was before, when it was a handful every tenday. In two tendays since her disappearance, we know of only one more."

That was enough to make me sick, and I had to say, "The only real change is the cleanup of the watch, since we don't have anything else to beat on."

Touching my back, Bishop added, "Either competence is slowing them, or they have enough people now for whatever they want them for."

"I'll question the former watch again, and request help from Father Ivarr. None had seemed to be directly involved at the time." Cormick noted on some paper.

No one else seemed to have anything to add to this, so I changed the topic, less than smoothly, "We got attacked last night magically. Controlling magics, making us do things without choice or even realizing. If Cas hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened..."

Eldride was reacting to this, too, and I realized we hadn't had time for Cas to really speak with her yet today. I wasn't sure what to say next.

Cas spoke up to say, "The intent was to besmear possibly all of us, and more definitely Bishop and Elondra with two powerful spells used. They were subtle, too, in application, if not as careful in staging."

Cormick hummed, but didn't say anything. I hoped he understood that any rumors about us were not relevant to his work.

None of us were sure if that was why Bishop did as he did, even though I hoped it was. I didn't want to excuse him if it wasn't, and I doubted we'd ever know for sure.

Cas looked at me with a question, but I didn't know what he wanted and gestured for him to say whatever he wanted to.

Clearing his voice, he reported, "There were some relatives of Aldanon who were bothering his household during his illness. They apparently had tried to take some kind of control through the Hall of Justice, but achieved nothing. I am concerned that they might try to interfere through false reports to the watch..."

Cormick nodded and said, "Yes, I've had to speak with them, and sent them on their way."

"I am more concerned that they might speak to less experienced posts or when you are off duty," Cas said gravely. "I would like to request that notice of their schemes be circulated to all posts, to prevent trouble."

Shaking his head, Cormick noted that as well, and it seemed we were done now.

A sergeant edged into the room, looking warily at us all, and told Cormick there'd been an arrest in the market, and we said farewell. I wanted to have a good long chat with him when things quieted a little, but we just didn't have the time today.

Hurrying to the _Moonstone Mask_, I paused and took Cas's hand. "Are you sure you want to come along?"

"We need to stay together," he said seriously, "and I need to see her darkness."

"Tarlon did not want to see me ever again," Bishop said flatly. "His favor."

Reaching over to him as well, I said, "All those favors were at my discretion. I've already rejected one, this one will be easier because he's been an ass."

That made him smile, even more than Cas was doing. While I was sure I hadn't heard all the details of the encounter, Tarlon had a mean streak.

Planning contingencies filled the next few minutes as we went to the Mask. I asked for a table for a late lunch, but wasn't surprised when we were instead shown to a private room, a very nice one. A lunch was brought to us immediately, and soon Ophala joined us.

"Which business brought you here today?" she asked us.

"It may be all connected," I said.

"Delight has been under observation by reliable agents almost continually," Ophala told us as she sat on another chair at the table. "She is not the author of last night's events."

Sighing, I next told her, "Then we can start with Brionathre, his advanced knowledge, and his favor. The favor is not being granted, he'll have to settle for not seeing Bishop alone."

"He did get the information fed to him, maybe as a test of some kind, but his job is not to act on any of it. Since your husbands were not very quiet, Brionathre is not very useful as an agent for dealing with Delight now. Oh, he'll stay here and keep busy, but he's truly under house arrest until this is resolved," Ophala said with a grim smile.

Cas reached for my hand under the table, and he said, "I believe I must see Irdele again, at least briefly, to see how dark she has become."

"Ah, so that explains the visit for a meal," Ophala said before pausing to think a moment. "She rarely spends much time out there anyway. Her ability to deal with the Blacklake visitors has her working in the gambling rooms, unless one wishes more personal service." With a slight smile, she added, "I don't believe you would request that..."

"No, you are correct there," Cas said, trying to sound more dignified.

Bishop had a slight smirk and I kicked him, under the table. He winced but his smile didn't quite go away.

"I would suggest another night gambling, with your husband in tow this time. This would give him the leisure to check as he wishes," Ophala suggested.

Not sure how we'd fit this into our schedule, I thanked her for her help, and we ran back to the _Flagon_.

Sand, Neeshka, and Grobnar were already in the back room, and they all looked solemn. Sand must have told them about what happened last night.

As soon as we'd settled onto seats, Neeshka was standing next to Bishop with her fists clenched, asking him, "What in the **hells** were you doing in a place like the _Mug and Wench_ anyway? You spent enough time there before, you knew what that place is about!"

He started to answer in kind, but gripped my arm and only said, "All I wanted was to get drunk on cheap ale."

"Next time buy a case of something. Robbing you now is kind of pointless, as they'd have to cover you," as she turned away, her tail slapped him.

Bishop only gripped my arm tighter.

Grobnar started to play something soothing and asked, "You really don't know either way, do you?"

No one has to ask for clarification, but Bishop only shook his head.

"The best tale to counter the intended ones last night is to simply make sure that your helping your uncle is included in the tale. The events before will just have to be ignored, in favor of the newer events," Grobnar said carefully. "I would like to get some more details, maybe for a ditty or the like. I'll set it to an easy popular song that hasn't been popular for some time..." Looking up, he grinned and said, "I should be able to play it yet tonight, new lyrics for an old tune is easy."

Still not happy about the idea of being in song, all I managed to do is smile a little. The three of them asked us a lot of questions about Tarlon, the Mask, the Mug and Wench, and last night's events. We weren't that happy to talk about these things, and ended up sitting close together. Sand had far fewer questions than the other two, but his were more acidic.

By late afternoon, Pameran knocked and reminded us it was time to go prepare for the ball.

While we dressed, Cas suggested, "Perhaps you should wear your insignia tonight, my lady, as a tangible reminder of your rank and service."

Another bit of anonymity gone, but it sounded like too good an idea to ignore. My gown then looked a little flashy for my taste, but neither Cas nor Bishop seemed to think so. We rushed, but we still arrived a little late to Lady Nerriam's well-lit and crowded home.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

We arrived at this mansion later than Casavir liked, but we'd been doing too much today of importance for him to be more than just irked. Unlike the other ones we'd been to, the host wasn't still greeting when we arrived. She was on the other side of the room speaking to that old guy, Phron.

He was dressed much nicer than when I'd seen him before, and seemed to be flirting with Nerriam. They moved out to dance, even as we'd been announced by some servant.

My throat tightened when too many stopped their conversations to look at us. With so many looking at Lon and Cas, they both appeared to be thinking for an instant.

Cas kissed Lon's hand, and smiled slightly into her eyes.

Lon then scanned the room with narrowed eyes, and pulled me towards the dancing area.

Able to breathe again, I threw myself into the dance with my mate.

Afterwards we returned to Cas, but they didn't dance. We were together all evening, even through a brief meeting with Nasher and watching the various people we knew. The most amusing thing all evening was seeing Nevalle on the dance floor throughout the night with maybe dozens of women. He didn't look like he was having any fun.

Lady Nerriam welcomed us not long after our first dance. Valga and Remmons were guarding Nasher this time. Nothing was new, other than the looks of contempt at us at times, especially those few times when we danced. I hoped it was just of me.

The only thing that I was sure of now, was that eventually things would go back to the way they were. And, when the evening drew to a close, I drew Lon back out to dance again, after making eye contact with Casavir and mouthing my thanks.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	48. War Prayer

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Lady Nerriam's mansion ---**

_--- Casavir_

While there had been some silences and looks when we arrived for the social event, I really did not think they were due to our slight tardiness for the ball. Plainly, our troubles had become far too much common knowledge, before we even knew how it was going to resolve ourselves.

Bishop's face had gotten more blank, and I doubted that he'd realized that he had drifted a half step towards Elondra.

Suddenly, I realized that it really didn't matter if he'd been forced into his actions or just been stupid. He owned them and had repeatedly shown his regret and allegiance. It would have been far easier to deny any responsibility before or even after the possibility of domination magics had arisen. He'd admitted his flaw and intended improvement, which was the important thing. He'd be more on guard now, as were we all now.

My lady scanned the gathering and returned a few of the suspicious glares with a look daring them to comment. It looked like she'd decided as well.

Taking her hand, I hoped she understood that I agreed and would support whatever she decided to do to answer those others.

She simply decided to demonstrate that he'd been forgiven, and her challenging expression at some of the most suspicious had ended up not being answered throughout the evening.

We knew many there, Bell and Nevalle were in attendance in their own right, as was Ekkar and his wife. No one said anything to us, and by the end of the evening few still were suspicious. One or two looked doubtfully at Bishop, but time should take care of that.

Bishop looked better too, after that first dance.

When we got back to the _Flagon_, as tired as we were after the stresses of the day, we were as closely gathered together as ever before. We finally settled to sleep as we held each other. I thanked Tyr and Sune for our reconciliation as I fell asleep with my family.

In the morning, we didn't have as much time to spar as some days, as my lady did have one of those social events for the ladies only. This should not be the trial the others had been, as it was being hosted by Nevalle's aunts, and we'd met them several times now. Still we should escort her to the event, and stay nearby until it was over. I wondered if we'd have any problem waiting out the time at the _Leather Apron_. That seemed close enough that the pup should be aware of any problems.

Soon enough, Bishop, Eldride, and I were at the the club. His ordering of a dish containing several game birds for Karnwyr did not get any reaction from the server. I'd had that dish as well, and it was very good. Careful about our drinks and people nearby, nothing happened.

After we ate leisurely, I considered the next few days, already busy. Tomorrow was a high memorial at the Hall of Justice for those who'd served, and I wasn't sure if I had mentioned my wish for our attendance. Performance, balls, and a dinner, I was getting to be glad that this wasn't a constant round. This left little time for other responsibilities.

Bishop was watching around us warily when Eldride spoke up carefully to me to say, "Sir, I would request to hear the full story, instead of only making inferences for my judgment."

I looked at Bishop, quickly enough to see something appear briefly on his face, and said, "Some parts of this are public knowledge, and there are some details we may not know in this life."

My squire nodded her understanding of those limits.

Bishop then spoke up, as I'd hoped he would, to tell her, "I wanted to get drunk, went to a place I knew well, got drunk, and had sex with a couple of the wenches. I still don't know why I did. The next day I found out they made money selling me out to a bitch at the _Mask_."

She looked a bit more understanding, as she'd gone to the _Moonstone Mask_ with me when Karnwyr had found us.

He'd stopped his explanation, looking angry again.

"The next day we all left for the hunt after a late discussion in the _Flagon_," I explained. "We helped Duncan on our return because of the crowd that night, and a mix of controlling magics were used on Bishop and my lady. We believe it was, at minimum, an attempt to aggravate the existing situation."

With a sigh, Bishop added, "Dunno why, 'cause how would anyone profit from sending me away?" He looked like he wanted to add something else, but he didn't.

"Sir, has he been forgiven, again?" Eldride asked me carefully.

With a warning glance at Bishop, I told her, "I believe it is so," as we had not discussed this explicitly.

He nodded and looked down at Karnwyr.

As my squire didn't seem to have any more questions, our talk turned to the ceremony tomorrow. She had a role, which had been acquired before she became my squire, and she was looking forward to it.

Bishop looked bored. In a little while, Bishop announced with relief, "Karnwyr says she's leaving."

Reaching Elondra only took moments, and she smiled when she saw us, much better than the strains of the last days. I know my heart was lighter.

Tonight was another event of a type we had not yet experienced, a staged performance sponsored by the temple of Milil. This was to be a dramatic story in song, an opera, and I wasn't sure it would be to my taste. We were invited, and I had no good reason to not go.

Pameran had prepared some of our more... ostentatious clothing for us to wear tonight. I was not much more pleased than my lady when we saw it.

"It'll be a show with something for almost everyone," Bishop said with a very slight smile. "Many of the lesser ones do more than just dance for their living."

Elondra frowned at that, and Bishop looked alarmed then. Stepping closer, he whispered to her until she smiled.

When we went down to collect my squire before we left, the walk into Blacklake was uneventful. At the theater, our invitation got us an escort to an assigned location of a cluster of seats with a good view of the stage below us. We could also see all the others who had similar seats and some were wearing enough jewels to ransom a town.

Now I recognized many of these people, but few seemed very interested in leaving their seats as the music began. It was an epic melodrama with a good number of unlikely events and shallow people in a time of legendary events. Some of the music was excellent, but the inclusion of dancers in a story like this nearly made me laugh once.

There was a break at one point in the story, and the room brightened. It seemed that people would move around and meet with their friends while the stage was dark.

We had a visit from Bell and a lady friend not long after this started. His lady friend seemed in awe of all the people present and seemed very young. Sir Grayson and his family were far more enthused about the performance. The Lady Brelaina made a brief visit, and was quite more interested in the show of the audience, and perhaps displaying her own jewelry and fine clothing. Sir Asymon and Sir Bertan had also separately stopped briefly to greet us.

Very shortly after they left, I could see that Bishop was getting restless. To my surprise, though, our next visitor was a very finely dressed Sand, with Ehlah in his company.

"You can close your mouth Commander," he said wryly. "This troop is known for their frequent and excellent use of elven language and motifs. Alas, this production was acquired from some scribbler in Waterdeep, and so I will be forced to wait for their next production to be an improvement."

"Sorry, Sand," my lady managed to say. "I didn't know you had an invitation."

Smiling slightly, Sand allowed, "Places in these upper tiers are by invitation only. There are a few seats available to others, even outside of those music or dance lovers standing at the ground level." Looking at his companion, he said with a slight twinkle, "I suppose we shall finish watching the farce that is this silly tale. If it were much worse I might require some strong spirits to endure it without my fair company."

"You need not live at a human's racing pace," she said to him, with the air of it being an old topic.

He smiled at that, and the talk became one of criticizing the production. To my amusement, Sand was criticizing the strange use of magic in the show, while Bishop was saying rude things about the grace, or lack thereof, in many of the performers. It was a very odd duet that made the rest of us smile.

It was a pleasant discussion, and filled the rest of the break. The remaining performance was not much of an improvement over the first half, only louder.

This made for a late night and we went back to the Flagon, watching for trouble but finding none.

In the morning I asked carefully about the visit to the Hall of Justice today, but my lady had already been dressing with more formality than we usually went out in the daytime. Bishop was grumbling as he did likewise.

It was a fine day, and the sunshine was streaming through the windows during the ceremony. Eldride was part of the honor guard. All but one of them were young students of the three disciplines, representing the future, and the oldest was a long retired monk named Enett, who'd been the terror of her students when I was still in training.

I'd been very young when I had participated, and Troi had been older, but I still remembered my excitement. My squire, being much older, was much calmer than some of the rest of the honor guard.

Judge Oleff spoke to the the crowded room, about duty and responsibility as was the usual for this annual ceremony. What was different this time was the mentions of the darkness that was showing itself of late. The false Lather was mentioned explicitly as well as the many missing citizens of Neverwinter. He finished with a demand that all watch for those tainted by the darkness, for that war will never end and we should honor those who have served by remaining true.

After he spoke, the honor tolling of the great bell for each of the lives given in His service would continue for a long time after the ceremony had officially ended. It had been a fine ceremony, and I was glad that they had come, too.

Once we had gathered ourselves to leave, I realized some were gazing critically at Bishop. He was behaving, only keeping close to our lady. There was no other overt reaction.

There wasn't that much free time today, not even for some late sparring, as we had another dinner party. This one was at one of the families who were also members of the _Leather Apron_, so I didn't anticipate any problems there, unlike possibly the ball tomorrow.

We did spend some quiet time in the _Flagon_. My lady was studying reports. I gave my squire some free time after tending to her chores in the stable, before resuming my study of my new book. Bishop simply held Elondra as she read.

Even pleasant interludes must end, and we soon were again crossing the city for another social event.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

There were a few people in Cas's temple who wanted to say something when we entered and I felt Lon tense up too. They didn't, and that stick Oleff even had a faint smile for us.

Casavir was very happy to be here and really seemed calmer as the ceremony went on. Lon seemed thoughtful, but at a couple points I saw her trying to suppress a yawn, even if I thought she agreed with much of it.

I was mostly bored. I didn't agree with very much of what they were yammering about, except for very, very few things. I agreed with the actions, but not their reasons.

With how Cas was concentrating on the youngsters, I nodded towards him to be sure Lon caught it. Then I amused myself with imagining a young Casavir with a slightly askew tunic or stumbling on the shallow steps like what happened today.

Best, of course, was having Lon close again. I could ignore the lectures on honor and duty. I could enjoy her laying against me as she read messages from the keep. I could even enjoy the food and expensive wines at that dinner.

The main thing missing was that Karnwyr was outside making the occasional rude comment back to me when we spoke.

The next day we got to the hall for our sparring, and this time when I suggested some unarmed sparring Lon agreed.

I wanted as much time with her close today, as she was to guard Nasher tonight. As we had gotten invitations to this event less than a tenday ago, I wasn't sure if Cas and I going was a good idea. Cas was a bit insistent, even though I would have preferred sneaking in, which would have been a lot more fun.

Lon in her official uniform went into Castle Never, and we made our leisurely way to where the ball was going to be. Even so, we were far too early, and we found a bench to wait. It wasn't very long before Lon arrived in the cluster of guards around Nasher.

No other guests had arrived yet, and I looked at Cas.

With a slight smile he said, "This event is in honor of Lady Nasher, so she will be greeting the guests as well."

"Sounds boring, I'm glad we don't have to do this crap," I said with a grin as I saw the bustle of guards and those guarded.

"We may, someday," Cas told me with a slight smile. "After all, Bell doesn't have to host either, and he hosted a rather long event."

"I didn't like it," I objected. "That wasn't much of a hunt if they put out the animals in the spring."

Looking at me carefully, Casavir asked, "How much of that is because of other things?"

I had to admit, "Most of it."

"Then perhaps you will enjoy another one more," Cas said with a smile. "I thought you would have liked the challenge of hunting with spears."

"Hunting is not for challenge, but survival," I told him, baring my teeth. "I'll stay with my bow."

Still smiling Cas didn't say anything else.

Soon other guests began to arrive, and Casavir stood, and said, "We can enter now."

Grumbling, as Karnwyr couldn't come in with us, I watched the pup disappear into some bushes around the mansion.

When we entered, Lady Nasher was with the hosts greeting people. When she saw us, or more likely, me, her face became harsher and her quiet greeting was not as pleasant as they'd been for the previous arrivals, "Ah, the Lord Bishop, perhaps he is looking for someone more... endowed."

She didn't matter, and I snarled a little back at her.

Cas pulled me away quickly, before I'd said anything.

There were musicians already playing, but the dancing had not yet started, so I started towards the better drinks.

Sounding annoyed, Casavir stopped me, saying, "It would be better if you didn't, and that you stay with the punch bowls when they are full."

Getting a drink from the one bowl, I downed it quickly, and then just held it as more people continued to arrive.

Lon, Remmons, and Nasher came out of another doorway, and she winked at us, before he was settled in one alcove. When the music changed, Nasher and his woman were the first to start the dancing.

Without Lon's company, the ball was really, really boring. Few approached us, mostly people like Nevalle's aunts and Lady Nerriam. Cas did dance a little, usually with the young or plain. While he was gone, there was a noticeable space around me, even in the crowded room.

Aside from that, though nothing else happened. No one attacked us, no one attacked Nasher, and we followed Nasher's group back to the castle.

I was a little uneasy, as it seemed forever until Lon came out. She looked tired, but we were getting back to the _Flagon_, and bed. Tomorrow, we had none of these damn events, and I was hoping we could have some fun. I didn't care what kind.

Scooping her up for some kisses, I wasn't that surprised when Cas pulled her from me for himself. I didn't care much about anyone seeing this.

When she touched back down to the ground, Lon put an arm around each of us and we started back to the _Flagon_. When we got there, I wasn't completely surprised to see that the taproom was back to the nearly empty state. That crowd had to have been deliberate, as was the emptiness now.

Duncan looked up when we entered, and said, "You've gotten another urgent message from that Noldaven an hour or so ago."

Annoyed that we weren't getting to bed, I sighed as Lon broke open the note.

She took a breath, and looked sad, saying only, "Noldaven sent us notice that Aldanon died earlier this evening, peacefully in his sleep."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	49. Ashes to Ashes

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

I'd been tired, but I was wide awake now. Remembering the problems Noldaven had been having, I wanted to go there and make sure intruders weren't going to make the old sage's passing a reason to make some kind of public gesture to make their position stronger in the public eye or even legally.

Aldanon's wishes would mean little if they managed to steal in and take things away. I didn't know how long Noldaven had before those greedy snots showed their faces, but I wanted to make sure any fuss stayed away from the house.

I was still in my uniform, so I could leave right away. Cas and Bishop were still fine looking, but I doubted this would come to combat, so we should leave now.

Folding up the note, I told Duncan, "I don't know how late we'll be tonight, I just want to keep the sharks away until after his funeral. Then they can fight it out however they want."

"Cormick was to have passed warnings to the entire Watch by now," Casavir noted.

"We'll have to see," I agreed. Unsure for a moment, I asked them, "Are you sure you want to come? This could take all night."

With a brief leer, Bishop admitted with a grin, "This wasn't the way I'd planned for us to spend the night... but I'll settle."

Cas didn't answer directly, only clasped my hand briefly, before saying, "I will wake Eldride, in case we need additional assistance from the Hall of Justice."

Once he had woken her, we left for Blacklake at a trot. We got the rest of their weapons first.

When we arrived at Aldanon's mansion, the building was well lit and there were a few people at the entrance having an argument. One looked like an doomguide of Kelemvor, in the gray cowled robe, barely out of his or her teens. I'd not quite expected some of them to be here, as Aldanon had been under another temple's care.

The other was a well dressed woman and what looked to be a clerk and pair of guards. The guards were armed, but looked warily at us when we arrived. I was still in my finest uniform, and the guards took a partial step back.

That was smart of them.

The doomguide stated, calmly enough, despite being a young man's voice of someone just past adolescence, "I regret you are disappointed, but we have the duty and honor to care for those who leave us. Your assistance is not necessary, as the deceased had made all the proper arrangements. Unless you wish to dispute our care, as well as those from the temple of Ilmater?"

"He has been a foolish old man for years, clinging to his books and this place when he could have made a healthy profit and helped all his kin," the woman said angrily. "I've heard how your temple takes a large portion of the estate, even if you had no interaction or request by the dead. We want to ensure Aldanon and our family are not harmed for your profit."

That rudeness got a snicker from Bishop and a breath of shock from Cas.

"As I have said before," the young priest said with the air of it having been said many times before, "all the arrangements had been properly made, both with the temple of Oghma and the city. We are here mainly as a courtesy and to ensure the arrangements are abided by."

"You shouldn't be here at all!" the woman said, plainly losing any patience she had.

This was going on long enough, so I stepped forward and said, "Perhaps the same can be said of you. Aldanon had no close family, which makes you either an imposter or just plain greedy."

"Unless you plan to say that both the priests of Kelemvor and from the Hall of Justice are being unfair?" Casavir said with a rumble of warning in his voice.

I could barely hear a snicker from Bishop, but the woman wilted a little.

She rallied enough to say, "Just because we were not close, doesn't mean we didn't care. Care enough that this 'fairness' doesn't come at the cost of Aldanon's heirs to make another profitable farm for **them**..." she said, pointing at the doomguide.

"I believe his will is already registered at the Hall of Justice, and that would include an inventory of his intentions," Cas said calmingly now. "What would satisfy you?"

"Them letting us in to for an independent inventory right now, and them gone..." the woman responded angrily.

I'd had enough of this, and told her, "Too bad this inventory is far more important to you than the passing of Aldanon. Get out of here."

She drew herself up and looked around for her hirelings. They were several steps back now, and Bishop was watching them with a grin. Eldride was coming towards us, though she was still a distance away.

Not that it mattered, as two guards were little threat even if they were stupid enough to act.

"You have no au..." the idiot started to say.

I smiled, baring my teeth, "Of course I do. You're disturbing my peace and interfering with others' rightful work. You aren't even breaking rules for good cause, but because you're greedy. Take your guards and get out of here fast enough, and maybe I'll see if your clerk can monitor any inventory. Stay, and I'll have all of you bounced on your asses into a nice dark and dirty cell while I slowly check into your counter-allegations." It was too damn late for me to care much about being polite.

The clerk looked at us with wary eyes. The guards were looking at our weapons, most of which were glowing slightly in the dim light outside the house. Cas and Bishop were quiet, though I would bet that Bishop was enjoying this.

The woman simmered for a moment and then tried to sweep away. Her guards almost scuttled after her. She'd be safe enough getting to her home.

A bit more quietly, I asked the clerk, "What's your name, and how long have you been working for her?"

"Riffind, and nearly a month. I'd been hired because I often help with estate inventories, though I didn't like that she wanted to monitor with guards too," he said, looking nervously around himself. Looking back at me, he added uncertainly, "Sir."

I looked at Cas, and he shook his head, that Riffind wasn't dark himself. Turning back to the young priest I asked, "Are your people doing the inventory, and can he monitor this?"

"That would not be a problem, as we already have others overseeing and assisting with this from both the Hall of Justice and the House of Knowledge. That will be done after the the deceased is properly sent on," the priest admitted solemnly.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"The inventory will begin the dawn after his funeral, Commander. Riffind can join the work then, and it should only take a few days," the priest said with the slightest of cracks in his voice.

He looked embarrassed for an instant, but Cas patted his shoulder in sympathy. Eldride had arrived and smiled at him too.

I told Riffind, "Then it looks like you have a a couple days to rest up for the inventory. If that woman makes trouble over it, you can report it at the Watch for my attention. But you can tell her, that if she wants any inventory, you're her only way to get anything." Hopefully that'd keep her from trying something else by hiring another clerk. "Go on, go home..."

With a faint smile, he left with his ledger and pen case.

Then I asked the priest, "Can we see Aldanon, and Noldaven? He was worried about people like... her."

"She is properly styled, the Honorable Lindsia Rogodff," the doomguide admitted with a small smile. "Noldaven was expecting you, and you can go in."

"The funeral?" Cas prompted.

Stepping aside with a wave, the priest said, "It will be at the House of Knowledge in two days."

We went inside, and every room had either candles or magical lighting brightening it. Following the path up towards the room that Aldanon had been sleeping in during our last visit, we found Noldaven sitting outside the bedroom looking a little lost.

Sitting in one of the other seats, I asked him, "How are you doing?"

Looking up, his eyes looked raw when he said, "It was a long time coming... but still somehow unexpected this evening."

"I'm sorry," I told him carefully. "I wish I'd known him longer, when he'd been... a little less colorful."

Noldaven smiled and said, "He always had those times, but they were always deliberate when I started with him. He valued his privacy and studies more than suffering fools."

Cas asked, "Are priests with him now? Is there any way we can help you?"

"Yes, one of Ilmater had been here earlier to make sure he was comfortable, and stayed with us. I realized it was time when two doomguides came," Noldaven said thoughtfully. "They are preparing him now, and there will be a small private viewing tomorrow. You will be getting invitations." He paused a moment and added with an ironic smile, "Though delivering the one for Ammon Jerro should be difficult."

Bishop snickered at that, "You should keep that, it sounds like him."

Looking around, Noldaven said absently, "I should find some autumn leaves to spruce up the hall. And I think the viewing should be in there. I hope we have enough chairs..."

"We can help," I told him. "Casavir, could you let the priests know we're helping out here?"

It took hours, moving things out of the largest room, even with five of us. Noldaven and Eldride helped with guiding movement, while Cas and I usually supported the heavier furniture. Karnwyr, and to a degree Bishop, preferred watching the effort. The obnoxiously big table in the room must have been moved here magically as we found out after much sweat, that it just wouldn't fit through the bend in the short stairway into the hall. Finally we set it back along the wall, and found a couple screens to hopefully disguise its size a little to the casual glance.

Bishop wanted to take down an old ax that was on display in the one room and get it out that way after it fell against him once too often. Cas healed it, and he and I calmed Bishop a bit.

Eventually we had that room ready for a bier, and with rows of seats with a few spaces for talking. The room next to it was ready and cleared for similar use, even if none of us knew exactly what Aldanon had arranged for this.

Looking out the window, I could see it was nearly dawn, and my exhaustion finally really hit me. Cas looked tired too, and his squire looked the most rested of the group of us. Karnwyr had found a corner and was napping, which made Bishop growl whenever he noticed.

Noldaven looked even more tired and Cas and I took him off to the room he indicated he had. He was asleep before Cas had even gotten his shoes off.

He and I checked on Aldanon's room, and the two priests seemed to be chanting over his body, so we didn't interrupt. Collecting Bishop we left, checking with the door guard, who I finally found out was named Gartt.

We went back to the Flagon, and I let us in, even if we were all nearly asleep. Cas did a quick prayer when we got to our room, and we fell into bed.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I'd been very tired by the time we'd slept, and quite glad we'd had nothing scheduled for today. It was nearly midday when I woke, while it looked like both my lady and Bishop were still sleeping peacefully.

After washing and dressing, I went down to find Duncan presiding over an empty taproom again.

"I have invitations for the three of you, freshly delivered," he said quietly.

I took them, and replied, "It seems he only wanted some people to come."

He nodded at that, and excused himself to the kitchen.

I was feeling restless, but Eldride came in from the stables and we discussed the places in the city and the ways that the various temples served. In another hour or so, my lady and Bishop came down, still looking a little tired.

Going over to kiss her, I quietly asked, "How are you feeling my lady? I'm sure he was called to the Halls of Knowledge by Oghma."

Smiling a little, she admitted, "That isn't it. He loved his knowledge too much for me to worry. It's just a reminder of all the people I never really got to say goodbye to. We saw him recently enough, and he was sharp when we spoke. We weren't that close, though I admired him. It just reminded me of loss in general..."

Putting her head against my chest, she reached out to pull Bishop into our embrace. And we stood for a few minutes, before going to sit at the bar.

Once there I handed their envelopes to them, mine I had opened already. They read theirs, not that it would take very long. The viewing was this evening, and funeral mid-morning tomorrow. We would need to tell Pameran.

I wondered who else would be in attendance, but I could wait. So, instead I suggested, "Perhaps we could take a brief ride outside the city yet this afternoon?"

Elondra was more interested than Bishop, and smiled right away.

Bishop looked briefly at the pup, and said, "I'd rather practice flight, but I can do that outside too."

It was a pleasant excursion, and this time Bishop landed on my lady's shoulder from a height, startling her into language. I think all of our spirits were better before we returned to the Flagon for a quick meal before the viewing.

Fresh and in our finery, we arrived at Aldanon's mansion. Once inside, I recognized most who were there. Lord Nasher and the rest of the Nine, Sand, Grobnar, and Neeshka. There was only a few guests I didn't know the names of, on sight, and we learned from Sand that they were either booksellers or members of the Cloaktower.

My lady's only comment after we arrived, was that we really hadn't needed to prepare as many seats last night. Then one of the priests of Oghma spoke a few words about Aldanon's life, most of which I did not know.

The room was quiet for this, and Lord Nasher spoke a few words, respecting Aldanon's help during the war. A few more spoke, but none were really close to Aldanon. My lady had looked nervous, but did stand to tell about a book he'd enthused about in the keep. I squeezed her hand when she sat again. Only one or two spoke after her, and the priests started the procession by the bier.

Once we had gone through the line, where my main worry was that Bishop would not hide his boredom, we spoke briefly with Noldaven. He looked tired, and I didn't know how we could help him further. Telling him to take care, we left and were home far earlier tonight.

In the morning, we dressed in the somber finery for the funeral and went to the Neverwinter Hall of Knowledge. We were a little early for a gray day that promised rain later, so we stood on the Dolphin bridge and watched the water flow under us.

It was a fine funeral, and there were more people in attendance than those who had been present last night, including the relatives who'd been turned away those other times. They behaved this time.

After the funeral, we joined the procession to his crypt in the graveyard, and the number of people who were truly affected by his death was sadly small.

We said our farewells and left the crypt among the other clusters of mourners. A small group was coming from another direction of the graveyard, not from Aldanon's funeral. They stopped, and the one elderly man in the center said angrily when he saw us, "So you have helped another of the nobility into the grave, you damned pretender..."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	50. Point of No Return

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Blacklake cemetery ---**

_--- Bishop_

Aldanon had been past his time, so dying wasn't that bad a thing. I could respect that he lived as long and through as much as he had, and that he'd kept the annoying idiots of Blacklake away. But many, if not most of the people at his funeral weren't really showing emotion, any more than I was. They were just carrion feeders, circling the body to pick at his wealth or playing status games.

To amuse myself, I spent most of the time trying to count the people who were really affected by the old coot's death. First was Noldaven. He wasn't in that prominent a seat in the temple, but his movements were stiff and he moved badly, unlike the nobles who were all careful to display their rich clothing and piety.

A handful, also in the 'poorer' seats, looked upset. They looked like merchants or clerks or even sages of some kind, they'd probably spent a lot of time with the old man over piles of books. Their clothing wasn't fine enough to be from the wizard's club.

A few of the wizards, mostly sitting together, also looked a little sad. They were either older or not human, so they must have known Aldanon a long time too. The others, mostly Cas's age or younger, were not very good at hiding their contempt. They made sure the subtle enchantments on their robes were visible to the people from Blacklake.

Sand looked solemn, as were the normally sunny bard and tiefling. I suppose the others would have been here if there'd been time. Lon and Cas were very quiet, too, even if Lon used to roll her eyes at the old man's wandering thoughts at times.

Still, the ceremonies finally ended, and Karnwyr was closing to join us in moments.

Another group was moving along the path through the crypts and intersected with us as we moved towards the exit.

The old man was very rude when he saw us, and Lon and Cas both paused in surprise.

Stepping forward, I reached for one of my hidden daggers, getting ready to make the ass shut up. I felt Lon holding my arm even as I was sliding forward. Glancing back, she looked grim and the shook her head the tiniest bit.

Stepping forward, and loosening her cloak a little so her uniform was more visible, she said, "I'll help you into Ilmater's infirmary, and you won't be pretending. This is a really bad time to be pissing me off."

Karnwyr told me others were coming from the crypt, and for a minute it looked like a whirlwind of shadows was circling around the group in front of us. Glancing at her again, Lon was pissed.

The younger people around the ass practically carried him away at a trot out of the cemetery. The whirlwind faded into the ground as soon as they began to move.

Once they were gone. Lon said while biting her lip, "I think that is the first time I'd seen the 'Lady' Jona that she didn't look snide..."

Shaking my head, I said, "She wasn't the threat."

I went back to Lon and put my arm around her. Then I realized Cas had been too quiet. Lon was turning even as I was, and he was just standing there, looking as blank as ever I'd seen him, as when I'd been pissing him off.

When Lon reached him, his expression barely changed, except to look very young for an instant.

Putting her arm around him, she said, "Let's get home."

With Karnwyr ranging around us and Cas's squire more obviously looking at him with worry, we made it back to the _Flagon_ quickly. Cas hadn't said a word the entire way back.

Lon made eye contact with Eldride and shrugged, before hauling Cas up towards our room.

The squire sighed and looked around listlessly, in an almost familiar way.

So I told her, "Dunno what it is either, though I'm sure he'll tell you later." I didn't even stay to see her reaction to that, and climbed the steps, two at a time.

Lon and Cas had only removed their cloaks, and were sitting silently on the bench. She looked nearly as blank as he, making my hackles rise.

Tossing my cloak into the corner with a slight smile, I wondered how long we had before someone interrupted...

_--Karnwyr, could you keep away anyone who wants to pester them right now?_

_Tell the horse girl her horse smells extra tasty._

That would have distracted her, but I didn't care right now. Neither Cas nor Lon had reacted to what the pup said, and I wondered if they ever would again. Even worse, they were just sitting there, their breathing the only movement from them. This wasn't the strange, contented way they could sit together sometimes. Cas just didn't seem to be aware at all, leaning against Lon. I stood by her other side, wondering if I really wanted to just sit and watch while they were like this.

She looked no better, though her shadow flickered through the room, still patrolling.

Thinking for a long moment, I finally asked, a bit annoyed, "Do I have to kick your asses to get some reaction? You're making a couple of good imitations of statues right now."

Lon was turning a little towards me, but I wasn't watching her as closely. Very slowly Casavir began to bristle. Too slowly. Too bad.

Gathering myself, I threw myself against him, pulling him to the floor. I could hear Lon's breath of anger, and as I started a pin on Cas, I heard some of the pretty stitching tearing. Fine with me, this was stupid clothing.

Cas's reflexes already began to react even if he hadn't truly been paying attention, and it got a lot harder. Even so, I'd nearly gotten him pinned before he had the chance to react.

Lon didn't do anything else, just got out of the way, so she was thinking again.

We strained for a while, and after a bit Casavir was more into the moment and I started losing ground in our match. As I really didn't want to play nasty this time, as it wasn't my reason to do this, it didn't take that much longer before he got me pinned.

After I yielded, he pulled back and panted for a moment before sitting up and looking at his fine clothing in dismay.

I know I was smiling, as there was now gaps in the stitching and some of the ornamental bits had been torn off. It had held up better than I'd expected, actually, and I was half annoyed that Pameran would probably be able to mend it.

Ruefully, he finally said, "A kick would have done less damage to our finery."

"You weren't really present, and this was more fun," I admitted.

"I didn't know what to do," Lon said, sitting down beside us with a hug to Cas.

Growling, I told my mate, "And you were nearly as gone as he was, damn it! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," Lon said quietly.

Reaching over to pull her closer, I whispered into her ear before nipping, "You aren't to chase off after him like that."

Pulling back a little, she looked at me so sadly, I saw her face was almost a twin of Cas's right now, as he was solemnly sitting beside us. I didn't want to kick her, so I asked, "What was this about Jona?"

Shaking her head, Lon said, "She's been a bitch just about every time I'd seen her before, but she was quiet today. She seemed surprised by what the old man said, and even a little uneasy."

"So she wasn't behind his words?" I prodded.

Even as Lon was saying, "No," so was Cas.

His voice was the stronger of the two, and I looked at him again.

"The older man was an emissary to the various courts of the Lords' Alliance for many years," Cas said tiredly. "He also was an... indulgent father of the former student named Ahdag."

Oh, fuck. Someone who had an ax to grind against Cas. Not that he deserved it.

Lon asked, "Can he be harmful to us?"

"Normally, I would say not really," he allowed. "We hold comparable rank and service. It would not be an altogether ill thing for the truth to be brought to light. What concerns me is that our enemy is likely to manipulate the situation to our detriment, and Troi is not present to add his testimony."

"I'm sure he'd come back," Lon said with a grim smile. "I'll send a letter, and see if I can persuade Sand to bring him quickly if necessary."

"Does he have any official rank that he can hound us?" I had to ask.

Sighing, Cas said, "No, I believe he retired not long after the war with Luskan, and moved to live with another daughter in Waterdeep. I only encountered him once before I left the city."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Lon asked, "Does Irdele know about his ire?"

Looking grimmer, Cas nodded and said, "Sommern was not very polite when he cut me socially when we met at a fair run by the Tymoran temple. I doubt she will have forgotten." After a long moment, he added, "No one has ever said or had proof that Sommern was anything but a good servant of the city, and he was trusted by Lord Nasher for years. I highly doubt he could be turned against Neverwinter."

"That won't help much, now," I told them.

We did sit together for a little while, but this was not the blank way they'd been earlier.

Karnwyr did let Pameran in after a while to exclaim at the damage to our clothing and bring the costumes for the next stupid event.

--- x x ---

_--- Lon_

The ball tomorrow shouldn't be too bad, since it was being held by Sir Grayson. I'd be guarding Nasher again, so that would make Bishop that much more irritable.

Even though we didn't have anything officially scheduled for today, I thought it was time to try some new things. For that we'd need some help. I could play second normally to Neeshka on a prowl, even better now, but we're too much the targets for me to go out for this.

No fun out in the dark city for me, and I had to sigh as I went to the table to write out some notes.

Casavir looked at me after the sigh, and I admitted, "I'd like to go out and about late with Neeshka, but it sure seems like I'd be painting a target on myself if I did."

Looking around our room, it seemed smaller suddenly. So I settled for writing the notes to our friends, hoping they'd get them in time for a meeting today. Neeshka and Grobnar were probably still in their rooms, maybe with company or inspiration, but Sand was more likely already busy. I hoped they were free for an early dinner and talk.

"I can come along, in another form if you're that worried about my skill in the city," Bishop volunteered with a smile.

Not that I doubted he could, but Cas's sudden blankness worried me nearly as much as my original reason.

"No, I think that might not be too good an idea. We were already targets in a public taproom and we agreed we should stay together," I said carefully. Biting my lip, I added with a smile, "I'll just have to make do with spending more time with my guys until this is over."

"What are you planning, my lady?" Cas asked a bit more neutrally.

"We haven't seen them for half a tenday now, and some things we're just too... much in the public eye," I tried to explain. "Tarlon is just not any useful resource, and that bitch Irdele has come up too often lately related to problems. The gossip about us and attention is just way too much. I'm getting tired of being the dancing bear in the frilly dress. We've got to figure ways to lessen our risk, aside from leaving for the keep, as nice as that'd be right now."

Smiling at me, Cas said, "We have only a month until the end of Uktar when Lord Nasher said you could return to your keep duties."

"Likely one of the longest months of our lives," Bishop said with a growl.

Cas frowned, but didn't dispute that, showing he wasn't that happy these days either.

I had to sigh again, and said, "Let me finish these notes, and we can see if we can get them delivered and enjoy a quiet afternoon."

We did find Grobnar in his room recording some kind of musical notation, and he was willing to come. Neeshka was out, but she'd have to come back to change for her evening, so she should be able to stop in at least. Sand's golem took the message, and I wondered where Sand was for the day.

Back at the _Flagon_, I decided to help Duncan in planning and making the food for tonight. He didn't have any other customers during the afternoon, so Cas and Eldride watched the taproom in case any came. The food wouldn't be that special, but I didn't really want help from Piersimus for better food tonight. It was also nice to work on something so mundane as cooking, and not really worry about spots on my clothing or what people would think.

They all made it, around the same time near the early sunset, and we all ate and talked about little things like the weather, and bigger things like the coming social events, like another opera that interested Neeshka too. They talked about mage politics, gambling, and song writing, while Cas's squire was as quiet as Karnwyr.

After a time, Sand observed, "While this is all pleasant enough, did you have something specific you wanted to tell us, Commander?"

Taking a deeper breath, I admitted, "We now have a another rude noble who has connections, and is known to the one... hostess at the Mask. She's a bitch in her own right, as I saw when I met her when out with Neeshka one night. In addition to diverting part of Ophala's control, she set up Bishop, and she's connected to a confrontation with Cas's past today. Ophala is sure she's not the prime mover in this, but she is connected and we can't trust my old trainer in this."

With a slight smile, Neeshka asked, "Does she have any skill at sneaking around?"

I looked at Cas as I took his hand.

He admitted, "Not when I knew her. She liked attention, manipulation, and perhaps the humiliation of others."

"That'll make her a fun target," Neeshka said with a dark smile. "Can't have anyone do that to our local paladin. I'll find out more about her."

Grobnar spoke up, saying, "The rumors about the events here with the crowd have been too persistent. Someone is feeding them and adding variants. I've been countering them, along with the help of some friends and even a few bards who'd been to the keep for your wedding."

Feeling my face stiffening, I asked anyway, "Could you check out the people at the _Mug and Wench_? See if there is any clue to say if there were any enchantments and not just alcohol involved."

I would have preferred asking this privately, as I didn't want pity, even from my friends.

Looking a little sad, Grobnar nodded.

I couldn't think of any other plans to start moving and the talk turned back to the weather briefly before everyone left for their own evening pursuits. We went to bed early.

The next morning we were back to what was becoming our routine, sparring at the temple before a squire's lessons, messages to the keep, and fiddling with my hair filled the afternoon. Soon I was in my uniform again and they left my company at Castle Never. I'd see them again at Sir Grayson's ball. I wouldn't be able to dance, but I might get a laugh from Nevalle if he wasn't on duty.

I was on duty with Bell again, and Lady Nasher didn't attend this time, so I didn't have to be polite to her. When we got to the ball, Cas and Bishop arrived after our party and they looked fine to me.

Bell snickered, and said, "You really shouldn't drool while on duty, Whyntll."

Checking that my mouth was closed like I thought, I turned to glare at him, though Nasher was smiling, too.

Nasher added, a slight reprimand in a quiet voice, "At least some of my Nine have settled down."

"Now, how can I outdo Ellan, if he won't do anything," Bell said with a grin. "See, there he is avoiding the dance floor by speaking with some of the older ladies."

"He has said that he plans to find a wife this year," Nasher observed.

"I'm sure he will, but it's too bad he doesn't seem to enjoy the hunt," Bell said with another scan around the slowly filling room.

It was a quiet ball, as far as guarding Lord Nasher and jerks being rude. No one was rude to me, standing in Nasher's presence. Not that I really liked his company that much.

Sir Grayson's granddaughters seemed to be dancing almost every dance. He even managed to get both Cas and Bishop to dance with them. His daughter didn't look that happy about it, but she relaxed once Bishop had finished the dance without any incident.

Nevalle also was on the dance floor a lot, even with both Marais and Devarda, but I could hear their chattering from where I was standing. Nevalle looked bored, but not obviously gritting his teeth.

Watching the ball was nearly as interesting as spending it as a guest, as I only had Nasher to worry about.

Grayson was plainly irked when his daughter Redel kept leading almost everyone around the room to look in awe at the furniture. It didn't seem that interesting to me, with dark woods and in a strange style with something like untrimmed branches and inlaid colored bits, but all the women seemed to be excited by it for some reason.

He came later to speak with Nasher, and they spoke for some minutes about previous social events long ago.

"Are those the furniture pieces you were annoyed about?" I asked when their talk had slowed.

Grayson's smile became a little more forced, and he said, "Yes, they are very popular this autumn. Imported at great cost, and costing far more than I really want to think about. Their only good point is that they are sturdy. I couldn't even break the one I dislike intensely."

"I believe I have a rather large attic storage area with furniture like that," Nasher said with a smile.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	51. A View From the Gallery

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others in this tale. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

Even as our time with our friends was coming to an end, I could feel the difference. We would now attend more to seeking our opponent directly than merely seeking to guard Lord Nasher and ourselves from his attacks.

I worried a little that my guilt and embarrassment was affecting my judgment regarding Irdele. Being callous and selfish had been so much easier to spot in Bishop, and he had grown, but Irdele it seemed had not. Or was it that I did not want her to?

And Ahdag never had the chance to repent or grow. Lord Sommern may not have known, or been able to accept his son's acts that led to his death. I still regretted that I had not shown any mercy, as Ahdag had not shown any mercy to those he'd beaten.

While Troi's injury had not limited him in the long run of Tyr's service, it was a cruel thing to do to a younger man who'd had none of the advanced training of Ahdag. He'd had the full arrogance and entitlement of those raised in Blacklake and none of the service ethic that Nevalle, Bell, and Valga had. Even this many years later, I doubted he would have learned anything from his defeat, he merely would have moved his depredations to another group.

Lord Sommern seemed to have that ethic of duty, even if his son had not, but it was plain that he still blamed me for all the events leading to Ahdag's death, even if he had been the dangerous aggressor.

Irdele knew that Sommern disliked me, the only question was if she somehow influenced his return. He'd left Neverwinter's service before I'd been ordained, and left the city not long after I had. I did not want to indulge in paranoia, but it seemed odd that he would return now.

Looking at my lady, I had to hold her when she asked Grobnar to check into the events around Bishop's time in that tavern. Knowing would help, if it was the result of enemy action.

The next day was quiet, aside from explaining about the reason for Sommern's ire to my concerned student.

The ball that evening was more a duty, and staying as close together as we could while my lady guarded Lord Nasher. I'd been pressed into dancing by the hostess and a few of the older ladies. Lady Nerriam even got Bishop to dance with the older of Sir Grayson's granddaughters. The ball passed without any events to worry me, and I only had a few quiet moments to watch the crowd.

Lord Nasher and his guards left the ball well before the event really began to slow, so we left not too long after they did. The trip to Castle Never was brief, and we waited near for my lady's exit. Seeing her face light up when she caught sight of me and met my eyes was always a joy.

On the way back to the _Flagon_, she told us that we were expected for sparring with the Nine in the morning. Bishop grumbled, but I think he relished the chance to go after Nevalle with relative impunity.

The sparring in the morning involved Eldride a bit more as a combatant, or at least a stand-in for a protected person who would relish a fight. These were interesting exercises, as Nevalle had us pushing both Elondra and Valga against large numbers and using limited weaponry. Valga's spells were often interrupted, hampering the defense, and they were overborne sometimes.

My lady usually ended those bouts with foul language, making Bishop grin. I was a more worried about her teetering on the edge of a rage twice.

Tonight was the other of the grand operas, where dozens if not a hundred bards and musicians were performing. I believed our friends were going to be attending as well, as these performances were for more than just those considered socially elite.

We did spend part of the afternoon in the Market district, looking for gifts for Midwinter. I was not finding any inspiration for Elondra and Bishop, as the things they most wanted were not for sale in any shop. Even so, I was pleased when there was some joking as we wandered through the shops.

Healing was happening, despite our pressures, and I prayed that it would continue.

As honored guests of the temple, we had fine seats for the performance so that we were looking slightly downward at the stage. The highest seats were for Lord Nasher, priests of most of the temples in the city and a few of the highest ranked families in the city like Nevalle's, but ours were still fine.

The performance was a series of mostly legends about legendary heroes and adventurers. Some seemed a... little doubtful for their veracity. Others seemed to be much more enlivened by dancing and singing that the original participants might not have appreciated.

At the break, once the one comic legend about one of the Wyvernspurs had ended with a pie in a face, the lighting increased to nearly daylight levels.

Sand arrived, again with his lady friend. With a glance towards the musicians playing cheerful music as a background, he suggested, "You young people should circulate among your peers, if you wish to seem a part of their society."

My lady made a face, just as Neeshka arrived with a young gentleman in a formal Greycloak uniform.

"Hey, hey! It's not all bad," she said with a grin. "Now we know who has the best toys, if they ever need to be confiscated for working with Luskans or something..."

I may have made a face at that, as our tiefling friend stuck her tongue out at me for an instant.

Flicking her eyes around she said quietly, "Didn't find out anything interesting yet, other than the location of certain merchants who make leather... toys."

Disappointed a little that she'd found nothing yet, I noticed Bishop's interest.

"Oh, really?" he asked with a slight leer. "Let me know later, I have to get some gifts..."

I could feel my face warm, and I think my lady's did as well. Sand had a gleam of amusement in his eyes and Neeshka was kind enough not to laugh.

I decided that we should follow Sand's advice and mingle with the other patrons, and bowed to them before I led my lady away from the alcove and into the hallway.

Moving down one floor, there was a larger hall, arranged for easy mixing of the guests. There were a few refreshments, but I was merely glad to be cooling down enough to resist glaring at Bishop.

We did see and speak with many we knew, from Lady Brelaina to Judge Oleff. Sir Bertan was there, as well, but he seemed tired from the late hour.

I didn't think the break would last that much longer when a lady passed in front of us in the crowd. She took one look at my Elondra after looking at her own rings, and spat on my lady before turning away without another word.

It was Lady Nasher.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

I wanted to sink into the floor, and had to grip both my husbands' arms to resist shadowstepping up to a roof. I'd never done anything to her, so why'd she do this to me? I turned away trying to spot where the privy might be so I could clean it off.

There were a few whispers, but no one I really knew was in the nearby crowd. Cas looked blank to the casual observer, but I think he was angry. There was no doubt about Bishop, as he was snarling. I really didn't want anyone to think he'd go after her.

Spotting the fancy privy down a short hall, it was for women only. Looking around briefly, Bishop faded from sight, though I could feel him still holding onto me when I went in.

There was a crowd of women either waiting or chatting inside, but none seemed interested in me. Finding a pitcher and bowl, I cleaned the blotch off my fine dress, and realized it would still be wet when I went back out.

Hearing a bell ring, the other women hurried out, until I was just blotting the spot, seemingly alone.

With a near silent sigh, Bishop said, "I'm surprised she didn't spit at me."

"Dunno, guess I'm the fool or wretch for keeping you around..." After a moment, I added, "Maybe she was hoping for a chance at you."

I could feel him trace my cheek when he told me, "Had enough of princesses when I was a guide. Money's the only thing they had, and they thought the world owed them anything they wanted, as soon as they wanted it. Because of some pedigree, nothing bad could possibly ever happen to them. One of the other guides believed that crap and nearly got whipped to death when a husband or parent found out. The bitch didn't care and was dancing that night from what the servants said." Putting his arms around me, Bishop added, "They could not survive without that cloak of money and power."

Leaning against him, I had to admit, "I'm glad you stopped calling me 'princess' a good while back."

"You earned that, that bitch of Nasher's hasn't," he growled.

"He does seem fond of her," I said, while pulling back, "And telling someone that the one they care for is an ass, doesn't seem to work out too often."

With a brief kiss, he told me with a smile I could only hear, "Glad you're stubborn, my lady."

Looking at the damp spot on my chest, I had to say with a smile, "We all are. I'm sure Cas is patiently waiting for us out there, and missing the fine show."

Pulling me a step towards the door, he said, "Didn't think he liked the dancers that much, but let's get back."

Outside, Cas was seated on one of the fine benches, waiting, and when Bishop reappeared we all went back to the performance. Nothing else happened for the rest of the evening, though it was pretty late when we got back to the _Flagon_.

Tomorrow should be a quiet day, as the only social event I knew of, was the ball at Lady Vallis's mansion. We had no invitation, and I no wish to spend time with her or her friends.

I thought it was going to be a good day. It was gray, and little light leaked into our room with the new curtains. The window rattled from some rain when Cas settled back into the bed. It really was pleasant, and there was nothing urgent to do today.

Even so, we went out after midday. I spoke to Cormick at the Watch. Cas met with one of the priests about his squire in the Hall of Justice, while we twiddled our thumbs on the other side of the room. Bishop and I made rude comments on the weather, while Eldride looked the tiniest bit nervous.

After Cas was done, we stopped to visit Aldanon's mansion to check on Noldaven. The relatives were absent, and a couple of temple acolytes were watching the entrance. Noldaven was there, in the kitchen having some tea, while some priests and that clerk were working away with lists in another room.

Cas asked, "How are you? Have you made any plans?"

Smiling briefly, Noldaven said, "I am well enough. It has been peaceful since his cousins have finally stopped trying to get into the house. But that will happen in due time, without regard to my opinions. I've been having a petty wish to damage some of his favorite things, just so they wouldn't profit..." Taking a sip from his drink, he admitted, "I'm not sure what I plan to do. The old man did say that I would be taken care of, but maybe I may leave Neverwinter once the will is read and settlements finished."

"If you want someplace to stay," I told him, "we can scare up a room at the _Flagon_, or even the keep for you. Neither is fancy, but at the keep we can scare people like his cousins away with dirty chores."

"Wonder how long since the privies have been scrubbed out?" Bishop said with a nasty smile. "Her fancy dress will look much better all covered in muck."

That did get a smile from the older man, and then a chuckle. We discussed the coming winter and the plants that Aldanon had most babied before we left him to his tea and memories.

Once we had left, and started back towards the _Flagon_ I asked, "Now what? At least for the rest of today."

"What else? We need to rest up for tomorrow's... uh, dinner party, right?" Bishop said while grinning.

I caught a glimpse of Eldride hiding a smile. Cas set his jaw and started to roll his eyes before looking away.

Tongue in cheek to keep a serious face, I told him, "Nah, I'm not that tired today, but we can tuck you in, old man. We'll even heat a brick for those aching joints of yours."

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

I had to laugh at her comeback, and teased back, "You watch it, kid. Maybe the mead seller will let you buy a jug in a year or two."

Her face lost the smile for an instant, but Lon laughed too. I guessed that must have happened back in her village.

Casavir suggested with only a bit of humor in his voice, "We can sample the finer meads along with dinner at the _Leather Apron_ then."

"That sounds like fun," I allowed, with a glance at Cas's student. I really didn't want her coming along with us.

She bowed to Lon and then Cas, and quietly said, "I will tend to the horses, Master, and then attend a service at the Hall of Justice."

Nodding his agreement, Cas waved her off, and we changed direction for an early dinner. We were received politely, and had a fine dinner in the common dining room, not that it resembled the one in the _Flagon_ in almost any way.

A very few other customers, stared at us briefly, but the servers were very quiet. Nothing else happened with the other people in the club, besides us having a fine meal.

Karnwyr was quite pleased at a roasted and deboned duck inside a goose. The server didn't bat an eye when the pup told me, _No feathers is good, even if it is a little overcooked..._

Lon snickered at that, and looking quickly at Cas, he was amused too. I took a deeper breath, so glad things were getting closer to what they'd been.

When we were finished eating, it was still early, and I saw more people arriving and passing by the food room. I hadn't really been around this place when there were many people, and I wondered what kinds of shows or entertainment we could find.

Catching my look, Lon said, "We can check out the other rooms for a while, if Cas doesn't mind. Neeshka brought me here that one night."

"I will watch, if you wish to be entertained," he said.

I started to say something, but Cas quickly added, "By the bards or even the gambling..."

That made me smile, as I had been about to say something just to poke them.

Leaving the dining area, we visited the other public rooms. One had a couple of bards doing a funny version of a very old and very maudlin romantic tale. We went in to listen for a while, as the laughter said the bards were very good. After a couple of minutes I realized what made this performance so worth laughing, the helpless one was sung by the male bard in a deep voice, with him fainting away at every opportunity and showing a quivering lip between his verses. The female part was the oblivious one, striving for glory and winning a title and castle.

By the end of the piece, they had gotten a lot of laughter, and their tip bowl was very full even if the room wasn't packed. After that, they bowed and another bard started an instrumental.

I wanted to take in the gambling. Not that I really liked risking money like that, buying strong drinks usually seemed a better use of extra coin. We watched for a time, and placed a few small wagers. Cas merely watched. It wasn't that exciting, the bards had been more entertaining than losing money to chance.

Wandering back to the chamber with the bards another martial piece was being done, more seriously. We listened for a while, until I recognized one as being one of Grobnar's songs about us. Lon and Cas had realized it as well, and they were a little pink, especially when the bard got a lot of tips for it.

Soon we left, to return back to the Flagon and it was long after sunset so it was a brisk walk back. Nothing bothered us, and I finally got my rest.

Very early in the morning, just after dawn, our door swung open silently. Karnwyr didn't react, so I wasn't surprised to see that it was Neeshka, still in leathers.

Lon sat up, and Cas turned, looking worried.

"You'd better get moving now," she told us, flinging robes at us. "I followed her today through the Merchant district, one of which smelled of incense and blood from the outside, which wasn't a good sign. She went a different place after the business at the _Mask_ quieted for the night, but it had more guards than I liked and looked too much like an abandoned warehouse at first glance. She spent far too long inside, and came out with a couple of fresh spots of blood on her." Not looking very merry, the tiefling added, "I've got a bad feeling about that place."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out some things. Any typos that remain are not intentional...Reviews or even a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	52. A Race Through Dark Places

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x - x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

Drowsing while Cas was praying in the early gray of dawn, my shadow told me Neeshka was coming. She came in silently, perhaps expecting us to be sleeping, but I already was sitting up when the door opened.

She was smirking at seeing Cas and Bishop more casually, and I was glad her night vision left us with the plausible illusion that she wasn't seeing that much. Her brief grin said she was enjoying it as she threw our robes at us. Even with that bit of humor, her face quickly settled into a grimmer expression and she shut the door quietly, looking back as if she was afraid she'd been followed.

My shadow showed itself briefly and shook its head, and I sent it to do a wider patrol for intruders.

Almost jittery from her excitement, Neeshka said, "Followed the bitch today, through the markets and nothing was very interesting in those shops. The one she went in had this slight smell of blood and incense, even if it looked like a chandlery. She wasn't there much longer than an hour or so before returning to the _Mask_. Later, after the business slowed for the night, she left the _Mask_ again for a nastier part of the docks and what looks like an empty warehouse. She was in there for hours, and when she came out, she had some fresh bloodstains on her. She sure didn't move like it was hers on her way back to the Mask. I really don't like that place, as there weren't any other people coming or going from the place, as if it was for any kind of fun."

This was the lead we'd wanted, but I didn't like it.

Cas finished his prayers in a hurry while I asked my friend, "Could you meet us downstairs in a few minutes?"

Even as Neeshka nodded, Cas added, "Could you wake my squire as well?"

She waved on her way out, and we got up and got dressed and armed in a hurry. I wore my insignia for being in the Nine, but not the showy cloak or uniform. A gray day with a late sunrise, many would be already up and about and I didn't want to draw attention.

"What are you planning, my lady?" Cas asked gravely.

"I'm planning to find out what's so interesting in an empty warehouse, that left her spotted with blood." I stopped to bite my lip and added, "I'm going in to find out, one way or the other." I wasn't that happy about this, walking on the edge of the law, with only a vague dispensation from Nevalle to allow this, but I really didn't care for myself. I didn't want Cas disappointed in me.

I could hear Bishop stepping closer to touch my shoulder, but I worried about Cas more.

Stepping closer as well, Casavir said while holding my gaze and taking my hand, "Always, my lady. While it is too easy to wish to think ill of her after her past actions, Neeshka's findings seem to confirm our suspicions."

I don't know who started it but suddenly we were embracing. It wasn't as nice as without the armor, but that didn't matter right now.

After a moment we stopped and hurried downstairs, where it looked like Neeshka was helping Eldride get her own armor on quicker than she could by herself. Neeshka was smiling at the irony, though I wasn't sure if Eldride would even be aware of it.

Soon the five of us were hurrying through the dreary streets, moving closer to the old tannery. Well, there actually were seven if you wanted to count Karnwyr and my shadow, but both of them would be helpful for scouting in their ways. My shadow, once we were inside.

There were the normal morning activities, of fisherman and oystermen sending out the morning catch to the markets, freight wagons moving from the trade roads or newly arrived ships, and of course workers doing chores, along with the occasional child making use of a little free time. It all seemed normal enough.

Neeshka led us to a modestly sized warehouse that looked empty and abandoned with weeds around the building and growing in the cracks of the boarded windows. But then I spotted guards in hidden locations on the roof and in an alcove above the large freight door's arch. Faded lettering on the sign beside the door stated 'Archbell and Sons,' but had no description of the business beyond that.

No one paid at least three guards for an empty warehouse. No one above board made such a determined effort to look uninteresting.

We paused to 'watch' a tavern opening up from down the street, and I thought about how we could get in.

I asked them, "Do we want to ask nicely, or just take them out?"

"I think we have enough of a confirmation now," Casavir said with a sigh, "one on the roof and the one above the entrance are very dark with evil. Eldride, notify the Watch, Cormick if you can."

Eldride nodded and walked briskly away towards the Watch headquarters. I hoped she'd run as soon as she was out of sight.

Thinking, I said, "We'll have to try to get them all before they can ring an alarm or something. If we get the ones on the roof, can you get the alcove one without being seen, Bishop?"

He nodded, and cast his spell quietly. Neeshka looked pleased to be in on the action. I took Cas's hand, though I doubted it would be just this, somehow.

"Can you strike when we do?" I asked Bishop, hoping that Karnwyr could help with this.

A smug smile was all the answer I needed, and he left in the same direction as Eldride had, moving out of sight. Karnwyr stayed with here with Casavir.

Neeshka and I went into the space between the nearest two buildings, and climbed upwards as soon as we were out of the street view. I know I used my shadowdancer ability to be unnoticeable, but I had trouble tracking Neeshka even so. She touched my arm when we got up to the roof. Moving carefully, but as quickly as we thought we could, we went from roof to roof until we had good views of the guards on the warehouse. There were only two of them after all, but we'd have to be quiet.

Separating, she'd have to act as soon as I gave my signal, but she was still too good for me to spot a lot of the time even compared to my ability to merge with the shadows.

When I was ready, and thought she'd had enough time to get in place, I mimed a strike, and then after a count of five I hit the guard hard with the flat of my blade. A thud that sounded hollow and way too loud came before he fell down. The dent on his head was larger and deeper than I'd intended. Not completely sure he was a villain, I quickly tied him up and used a healing potion on him. Later questioning might be helpful, even if I forgot to specify that for Neeshka or Bishop.

Neeshka came slinking over, looking pleased, so hers was down too.

A dragonfly suddenly appeared and landed on the edge of my helm. It really kind of had to be Bishop.

_Coming back down to pack? _ came from an annoyed Karnwyr.

He hated when Bishop told him hold back, but I suspected Cas wasn't pleased either.

I pointed downward for Neeshka's benefit, and we returned to Cas quickly and in a somewhat shorter path. Bishop rode along, lazy ass... Probably smirking as much as an insect could.

"Three guards down, we can go in the front door," I said when the four of us were standing together again. "Can you check the door and get it open, Neeshka?"

All business, we moved to the great sized freight doors and she looked for traps. Waiting for this always irritated me, as I liked to think I was pretty good at it too. This was too important to do it slower than our best.

With a few undervoiced comments that meant that there was some kind of alarm or trap involved, soon the door was being edged open a fraction.

Taking the point from her mostly because I was better armored, I slid into the room, looking around in the dark. It looked like any empty freight area, with space for crates, a table for making records, and freight ramps and steps leading up towards the floors above. While the ramps were dusty, the floor was not.

I sent my shadow up the ramp to check the darkness above, but nothing was visible up there but empty shelves and pallets, so we moved towards the door further along in the ground level.

_Many people and scat somewhere ahead,_ the pup said with almost a sneeze.

The door, when we got to it looked far more impressive than the outer one we'd already come through. This was solid and looked like it had a tracery of something on it...

"Hells, it's magically trapped," Neeshka muttered.

"Think you can get it open?" I asked.

Looking over it, she admitted, "Maybe. This sucker has layers of spells. There's not even a lock or real door knob. That knob is ornamental, and only hanging there."

"Give it a try," I said, looking around for anything interesting to distract me from pestering her. I told my shadow to go around the door and check beyond.

"I'll wait a little further away, to avoid the gouts of flame when you open it," Bishop said quietly with a smirk.

That got him a stuck out tongue from Neeshka and a small glare from Cas.

My shadow got back with news, and I had to swear. "Shit, we can't wait for the quiet and slower way! There's enemies on the other side, and more arriving every second, get back from the door."

I told my shadow to stay with and guard the pup, as neither of them had the defenses we had.

Cas cast a blessing just before I shadowstepped past the door. Beyond was what looked like a store room that was about a quarter full of crates, and a lot of some nasty looking monsters coming this way as soon as I entered. The door on this side looked much more mundane, and I threw it open just before I was attacked.

These monsters were new to me, not all that big, but strong, quick, and tough. They were using what seemed to be simple clubs that began to glow after the fight began. Fast and strong, it took precious time for me to realize I couldn't hear anything at all, not even the sound of them hitting me. I felt the blows, though, too many in a battle so silent that it was surreal.

Getting mobbed, I had to 'step away, further into the room to get away from the entrance mob. Trying to keep from being cornered again, I could catch glimpses and see that everyone else was in the room now. Well, everyone but Karnwyr, even if I thought I'd heard him growling. Neeshka had lost her rapier, but her enchanted daggers were still her favorite weapons.

A tiny pause after I moved again, and I saw that Cas was pissed, even if I couldn't hear what he was shouting. I tried hiding for even a brief moment so I could drink a potion, but that wasn't good enough and the vial was knocked out of my hand. Tumbling further into the room, I used some of the crates for some cover, until they were broken open when I dodged to reveal fabric and polished wood had been inside.

These creatures were still doing their best to surround me, and I was glad when I realized Bishop had crossed the room without my notice and was at my back. Now I could work harder at killing these things, instead of just avoiding flanking attacks.

Slowly the monsters were dying. Some of the earlier ones taken down had already faded away, telling us they were planars. Even so, I didn't really get a chance to take a breath until the last one was down.

Cas scooped me up, and looked really pissed that he couldn't say anything.

We moved back out briefly to the loading area, and it was silent too, so there was nothing we could really do about it. So we bandaged and I drank another healing potion, leaving me only feeling sore from the clubs.

Neeshka went outside for a moment again, and came back in excited enough to get across that she could hear out there. We went out and it was still silent for me. I went back inside, and the delay in joining me said I'd been a focus of the magics.

It would have to wait, as we didn't know how many other enemies or just what was in here. Demons or devils summoned here, said this wasn't just a smuggler operation, though.

Inside the inner room, I took a quick and very silent look at the broken crates, but really didn't know what those were about. The others looked better when they came in, and Neeshka had retrieved her weapon.

We moved forward to another door, this one with just a bar across, Neeshka looked at it for a moment, and I again sent my shadow to check beyond.

I could hear Cas's armor again, telling me that the silence spell was over.

Putting his arms around me, Cas said, "Please be more careful, my lady."

I leaned back to look up into his face, and said, "I have maybe two more short steps left, I could have gone up if I got cornered. Just couldn't tell you that."

With a sigh, he kissed my forehead, and Bishop stepped over for a more normal kiss.

"This one's not trapped," Neeshka said after a moment.

My shadow returned, and I added, "There's a shaft with some kind of mining lift in it. The lift itself is down, and the chains are gone."

It was oddly amusing to hear both Bishop and Neeshka swearing at that, but I had to add, "There's some kind of barricade in the room beyond the base. Ideas?"

"We will need to either climb down with ropes or repair the lift," Cas said, displeased.

He wasn't as good at that kind of climbing.

Neeshka said carefully, "We'll need you and Elondra to pull us up quickly and maybe the chain."

While I wasn't happy at that idea, I couldn't argue with it since Cas was in the same boat.

"I won't need a rope," Bishop said with a grin.

That I could nip away at, "Yeah, you don't, but if something nails you we wouldn't be able to bring you back up."

Bishop spat, but looking at Cas and I, he didn't argue any more.

Good, I wasn't in the mood for it today. I sent my shadow down to see how far down the cellar was from the ground level. "So, we bring up the lift, and all head down, then handle the barricade once there, maybe with some trickery or with a scroll. The shaft is only thirty foot down or so. I think we need to see the barricade before deciding..." Then I asked, "Any other ideas?"

No one had anything to add, so Neeshka and I pulled ropes out of our bags and she opened the barred door after oiling it. Cas and I tied the ends of the ropes to the heavy wooden shelves only a couple steps away.

"We'll tug three times if we need to be pulled up," Bishop said seriously, while petting Karnwyr. Bishop disappeared and then he and Neeshka swung through the doorway.

I grabbed Neeshka's rope, and Cas had Bishop's. It seemed like forever, with shifts in the weight on my rope, but there was no commotion or tugs on the rope. I heard the faint sounds of some metal, and then felt three sharp tugs on the rope.

Casavir started pulling up his rope, hand over hand. Pulling my rope up as quickly as I could, I got myself a grinning Neeshka, shortly after Cas got a length of heavy chain.

A bat landed on Cas, and fanned his wings before springing off. A short break, and Neeshka went back in the shaft to put the chain over the axle and hook the end to a sturdy hook in the wall.

"This isn't quite what it was a day ago," Neeshka told me with a small smile, "but I figure you and Sir Paladin can work the pulley."

We did, though Bishop looked disgruntled to be just a passenger in the lift. We creaked downward, until I could just see some dim light light coming from the archway at the bottom of the shaft. Bracing myself, I gestured for Bishop to help with the chain for a moment, and sent my shadow down again.

It was back in a moment and I found out there were a lot of arrows ready to be shot at the lift as soon as we landed. There wasn't any cover on the lift so I mimed a bow pull a bunch of times. Cas gestured to his shield for Neeshka to put in front of herself and us.

Everyone looked ready when I met their eyes. I rolled a hand for the pulley and then pointed out. It wasn't that much of a plan, but if there'd been a mage we already would have been fried by a fireball in the limited space of the shaft. Each of them nodded, and as soon as I had both hands on the chain again, Bishop became a bat and a smaller target.

Meeting Cas's eyes again, I nodded, and we lowered the lift the last eight feet or so in a louder rush of clanking. It was a loud thump the last couple feet, but I sent my shadow illusion ahead of us, to darken the room around the barricade.

Even so, a lot of unaimed arrows thumped into Cas's shield, and a few were glancing hits. None were serious hits through our armor.

That didn't matter, as Cas grabbed his shield, and I pulled mine a little slower, as I was still concentrating on the shadows around the barricade. Bishop had changed back and was pulling his own bow.

With a shout for Tyr's aid, Cas charged ahead. I followed, and ended the shadows just as we reached the barricade. Pulling the tables and junk aside, a few arrows came at us and more came from Bishop and Neeshka. Once the barricade was broken, it didn't take all that long, and none of the eleven surrendered to us.

When the last one died, Cas spat on the corpse, saying, "Very dark souls, gone to the fate they earned."

My shadow had gone ahead through the next door, and when it returned, I felt sick. "There's bodies in a pile just beyond here in one of several rooms, some kind of large workshop, and beyond them, a prison and slaves."

All of us beyond rage now, I took a moment to kick one of the bodies, but we opened the door carefully. Beyond it was a nightmare, dead bodies stacked like someone's firewood pile.

One small room done up like a torture chamber with two sets, that still smelled of fresh blood. Seeing that, I bit my lip enough to draw blood.

In a tiny voice, Neeshka said, "She has to be the same bitch I heard about at a rotten gambling hall a while back. I didn't get a look at her, but she was expected to later that day to work over a prisoner, in his head."

I looked at her, but couldn't move or say anything right then, I might shatter.

The two other rooms in the short hall looked more like any rooms found in a craft workshop, including a design table and a room for records. Later, later.

The workshop was larger than I expected and vaulted. There was good light for some areas, probably for fine work. There were stray blood stains all over the room, and stakes and staples for chains all over the room.

Karnwyr was rushing to the other side of the room, but my shadow confirmed there were no enemies in this room.

Opening the next door, we were met with the smells of blood and misery, and my knees wobbled at the reminder. There couldn't be any more than a score of cells, and they were too small for the number of eyes looking out at us. Eyes of hope, eyes of despair, and eyes of those practically dead.

"**In Tyr's name!**" Cas roared, and pulled the first cell's door off its hinges.

We all set to opening the cells, in our own ways, and in minutes we had the cells open and they were crowded in the hall with us. I invoked the Illefarn blessing, and they all looked better, at least physically. By the time Cas and Bishop had used up their healing and we gave them all sips of water from our skins, Neeshka was back. She'd reassembled the lift and brought Eldride and some Greycloaks down.

One of the most injured had been a human woman who only looked slightly familiar, and shockingly starved. "Glad to see you Elondra, Sir Casavir..." She coughed, and said, "I was really sick of making mosaics for those damn strange tables..."

"Gila?" I said, trying to talk quietly. "Duncan was bearding the Watch when you disappeared, and got a bunch of them drummed out indirectly." Looking at my husbands, I had to add, "As soon as you're a little better we'll have to ask about how you got here and anything you can tell us about them."

"You and these others will probably recover at Ilmater's temple," Cas told her gently, "We've missed your company and had no clues to where you'd been taken."

"We will find out," Bishop growled.

A few at a time, we started moving them upstairs, some hundred people of most races common to the city. By the time they'd been brought up to the entrance area, priests from the Triad's temples were here in greater numbers than the Greycloaks.

Cormick was not joking when he reported to me this time, and I directed him to have the entire records of the place taken to the Hall of Justice. It was a much safer place than the _Flagon_ anymore. By the time all the victims were gone, it was after midday and I wanted to sleep and forget again those smells.

Back at the the Flagon, we washed, and I curled up again in bed to sleep for a while. We had one of those dinner parties tonight, with Nevalle's aunts, one I didn't think it wise to skip out on. Having trouble getting to sleep with that stink in my nose, I fell asleep again more easily when they joined me and held me close.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	53. Legacies

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, _Archbell and Sons_ warehouse ---**

_--- Casavir_

As we watched, the carefully padded wagons carried the former prisoners away to the temples, each with an escort of priests. A crowd of onlookers, many of them young, were watching as the warehouse was cleaned out of the prisoners, the dead guards, and the other records. The other things would be destroyed and melted back to bare metal.

Priests and priestesses from many temples had swarmed to this part of the district. While most were from the triad, there were others from temples all over the city. I hoped and prayed that the former prisoners would recover quickly

My lady had a series of orders for Cormick about finding any records on the owners of the warehouse and arresting Irdele. I could see that she was already doubtful of the success of that with the number of people already aware of this action.

I was still worried about how pale she was, ever since we reached the lower level of the prison and the smells started being more perceptible when the shaft downward was opened. Other than being pale, she seemed to be holding up well enough, though she was beginning to move like she was exhausted. Bishop was worried as well, staying close with the occasional silliness.

Neeshka was not as cheery either, but she was still a little excited about how they had left the two guards tied, and up on the roof. With one crack at us, about her not having any rest while we'd slept last night, she sauntered off after washing at a granite fountain trough.

When it looked like everything had settled and our duty done for now, Elondra was just staring at the warehouse for several minutes. She wasn't thinking, just staring, and I suggested we go back to the _Flagon_ and rest for a time. I didn't think she had any further injuries, but I could check there.

My squire was very quiet too, as we walked back to the inn. While she hadn't been there for the fighting, she had seen the dead and two unconscious guards and helped with moving the victims to the wagons and to take them to the temples.

She was very disturbed by this, more so than I think she had expected.

"My lady?" I asked. "Do you mind if I drop back to speak to my squire? She doesn't look well."

Glancing back after starting out of her own introspection, Elondra smiled a small smile and said, "No, this isn't the kind of thing usually seen in training or the city, I hope... Sometimes I feel so much older than her, even if she's about old enough to be my mother."

I kissed my lady's hand and dropped back to pace my squire.

After a few steps, I ventured, "You are disturbed by today's events?"

"Of course I'm disturbed and angry and sick about what was done to these people. How could I not be?" Eldride asked me angrily. She clenched her fists and glanced around the early afternoon street. "Here in Neverwinter itself, not so very far from the Hall of Justice itself, such evil was preying on other souls. I knew it existed, and have studied the lore during my training. But darkness so deep and so long... we did not know it was there."

Sighing, I admitted to her, "Alas, there exists magics that can cloak the stink of evil. Sometimes it is through the observations and actions of others who do not... feel comfortable with the law's oversight, that the darkest things are revealed. There are too many who have dark and petty moments, or are wise enough to resist their impulses, for us to hunt every dark moment. That patchwork makes it important that we act when there is more evidence than our vision of the darkness within."

"I understand, Sir. People like your lady and your tiefling friend chafe, but they aren't dark at all. Bishop shows bits of darkness more often, but not even a shadow of the lower level of... that place," my squire insisted. "But you could not see anything but those two guards before entering the building. How can it be hidden like that?"

Her voice was a mix of anguish and horror. Something that we all had to discover at some point. Strangely, Irdele had been the author of my shock as well, that her darkness once so fair, was so deep.

We had come to a stop, and Elondra and Bishop had stopped a short distance away, ostensibly looking in at a small tavern as if deciding whether to go in.

I took a second to consider this moment, not quite the same as the first time we have to kill an intelligent opponent, but akin to it. Something Sir Bertan had tried to teach me once, but I had not really understood until I learned of Irdele's duplicity. I had not learned it properly, though.

Not knowing how else to help her come to terms with the evils that could hide, even from the watchful, I hugged her and patted her back.

She burst out in tears, and could only speak incoherently about the victims we'd brought out and what had been done in that place. This was a loss of innocence we all experienced.

When Eldride had quieted, I told her, even as Bertan had told me, "The hardest lesson we ever learn is that we can't prevent every evil. That does not diminish our cause, but ennobles our every effort, large and small against the darkness."

With one more sniffle, my squire nodded and stood upright again. I let her go, and looked her over to try to judge if she needed rest more or the comfort of her routine. I thought the material tasks of life would be more reassuring.

Turning, I moved over to where Elondra and Bishop had been waiting, and my lady briefly put her arm around me with a small smile. We set off again and reached the _Flagon_ without incident, and I set Eldride to caring for the horses and my armor as was traditional, even if I would like the comfort of doing my own.

I worried because my lady was too quiet and her eyes too distant. She had only small smiles, more to reassure us than because she was truly amused by some quip of Bishop's. Soon she was settling for a nap and I chose to rest as well, holding my lady close.

Waking to the sound of knocking after sunset, I heard Duncan say, "You've had a pile of messages this afternoon, and why didn't you tell me you found Gila?" He sounded a little angry, even through the door.

Looking, I saw that we were much more decently dressed than Neeshka's visit, only this morning. I called to him, "Come on in here, Uncle, we didn't do much more then take our armor off."

Wary, he unlocked the door with one of his many keys, and stepped inside. Duncan was holding several messages and a small, sealed package. Instead of handing them to one of us, he sat down on the bench, and said, "I got a short note from one of the temples, that Gila had been rescued from a kind of prison and was under their care until she recovered. Imagine my surprise when I found out you all were the ones who did it. Why didn't you tell me?" The last sounded a bit plaintive.

Covering her eyes briefly, my lady told him, "It was rough, and I would have told you after some rest and washing more of the stink of the place off of us. I'm sorry."

Bishop pulled her closer and growled, "It was a fucking slave factory, complete with a torture chamber to keep them in line. We're going to need a lot of water to wash that off. The news could wait a little, it was good news."

"There isn't much more to tell than you already know," I added. "We won't know more until the victims recover and can tell us more, or if the two guards captured know anything significant. Questioning will take time."

Perhaps Duncan saw there was no more to tell, at least beyond unsavory things that would not serve much good. Instead, he handed several messages to my lady, one to me, and the package to Bishop.

I met my lady's eyes, and she looked surprised as well.

He looked a little uneasy, but asked Duncan with some sarcasm, "Anything else we should know, Uncle?"

"You're really enjoying that, aren't you?" the half elf asked him.

With a grin Bishop admitted, "Well, you made quite the matchmaker, as ass-backwards as you were while doing it."

Muttering something, probably in elvish, Duncan set his jaw, managed a smile, and said, "I want to hear all about it, when you come down for some aged stew in a little bit."

"Some parts were exciting enough," my lady said with a small smile, "it's almost too bad that we don't have a better tale spinner than me. I could go on and on for hours before I get to anything exciting."

"Don't think you have the time, as that Pameran has been fretting for an hour that you'd get to your event," Duncan said with a lighter grin.

"We'll be down in a little bit, we have to wash and get through these before the dinner party, too," Elondra said with a small gulp, while starting to open a message.

I looked at mine as Duncan left us, and it was a note from the Hall of Justice, commending us and listing the temples that were accommodating the victims. As I would have expected, a majority were at the most closely allied temples. It looked like all of the temples with the capacity, and were good or more neutrally civic had the care of some of the victims. This would also verify the threat to some of those who had become more doubtful since the last attacks.

Elondra had already opened and read three of her messages, and finished the others in rapid succession.

Bishop hadn't done anything, and seemed to simply be enjoying being close to Elondra right now.

Looking up my lady said, "Three of these are updates from Cormick, about the two guards being locked up for questioning, where the victims were sent, even if not where Gila ended up..."

"The Hall of Justice sent a detailed list of that," I added.

Nodding, my lady continued, "And the last message said that Irdele had left the _Moonstone Mask_ before Cormick and his men got there."

It was no surprise, as the news of our raid probably reached the _Mask_ well before Cormick, but now the Greycloaks would be watching for her.

"Another note was a commendation from Lord Nasher via Nevalle, for service to the city," Elondra said with a bit less enthusiasm for the moment. "There was also a brief formal message from the Hall of Justice, with me named as a Member of the Nine, for a legal meeting in the morning."

I could see that she was uneasy, but I didn't know why she was, nor why she was being summoned.

With a sigh, she added, "Sand wants to have us all collect the new information tonight, but we just don't have any time before tomorrow afternoon. We'll have to let him know before we go to the Nevalle mansion."

Turning to Bishop after a moment of silence, I asked, "And what is that?"

"Not expecting anything, don't really trust it," he admitted reluctantly.

"I can easily see that it has the seal of one of the temples," I suggested.

Grumbling, he tore open the package and threw the seal at me.

With a quick glance at it, the sheaf of wheat in the seal was not a total surprise.

He came to a stop, and slowly brought a scroll, with a golden orange ribbon tied around it, out of the package.

Looking inside the package, there was nothing else inside, not even a note, and he asked, "What is it? I can't read it."

Elondra looked first, as she'd a knack for invoking magic items.

I looked as well, but it was for a much more powerful magic than I could evoke myself. So, I said slowly, "I believe it is a powerful spell for healing, but I haven't seen it before."

"We can ask at the Hall of Justice tomorrow to know for sure," Elondra said with a smile and a kiss. "But now we need to get washed up for the dinner and try to calm Duncan a little before we go for that dinner in Blacklake."

Pameran did have a set of our finer clothing already prepared for us to wear, so we washed and dressed in a hurry. We only had a few words with Duncan before we nearly had to run to Blacklake.

Once there, it became a very strange dinner party, as we were the focus of most of the other people's attention. My lady had gotten reserved with the discussion, and I couldn't reassure her as we were all separated along the dinner table. The other guests all wanted to know about the events of the morning, asking more than we either knew, or more than Nevalle subtly wanted to become public.

Of course I could not lie, but he changed the topic a number of times when it went beyond combat and into the conjectures by the other guests. Even so, so many people were very interested in the victims and wondered why they were held. A handful had been distant relatives or servants of people at the party, even if they had been thought safely elsewhere. The general feeling was approval that they'd been found.

The records and expected questioning had been the topics avoided, the whys and profits, as well as the details of the horrors. So, the little that could be told was about the guards' resistance, the workshop, and the freeing of the prisoners.

After the dinner had completed, the topic did turn more to the futures of the prisoners and occasionally to social events like the ball at Castle Never that would end this social season.

When the topic turned aside permanently, my lady relaxed a little and I was glad to be released from my assigned seat at the end of the dinner to join her. The topic did turn back several times, but I fielded those answers as she got quieter again, looking more tired as the evening continued.

I was very glad the meeting with Sand had already been postponed to tomorrow.

With all the talk about today's events, it was perhaps the best of these events, as there had been no rudeness towards any of us. I hadn't expected too much trouble, with Nevalle, Lalton, and Valga present, and Nevalle as the official host. His aunts had arranged it, so there were plenty of young ladies present, but most of them had been more interested in today's news than Nevalle.

We got home late, and my lady was drooping again. Though Duncan had been awake, he didn't object when we went upstairs immediately.

I was very careful when leaving our bed in the morning for my devotions, and they didn't seem to wake. Stepping out briefly, I requested my squire to call us mid-morning and then returned for a nap. My lady woke enough to smile at me when I put my arms around her again.

A knock at the door woke me, and we rose quickly to get to the Hall of Justice. My lady was nervous when we ate some breakfast, but she had no cause. We held hands while on the way, while Bishop and Karnwyr ranged about. He returned as we got to the temple, looking grim as well.

Escorted to one of the larger rooms there was perhaps a dozen others already present in the room. Most I either knew or recognized, though the Reverend Judge Oleff has taken a seat with a lesser positioning. Noldaven had a seat near him.

The one I did not was a woman with a trace of elven blood who seemed to have the moderator's place for the meeting. She was in the robes of one of the Elders at the Hall of Justice, but who were not ordained.

"Once our last guests have taken their seats we can begin..." she paused while we took the last seats in the room. "I am Elder Rondsy, and I often assist in cases where there are disputes about the legality and wishes of a recent decedent..."

I saw my lady relax a tiny bit, knowing what this meeting was about, and I squeezed her hand.

Elder Rondsy continued, "This is the meeting to finish resolving the estate of Aldanon Rogodff, against separate contentions from both Lindsia Rogodff, and Crowe Puffinmiller against the estate."

I saw Bishop and then Elondra shake slightly at the image from the name of the young man who preened at being named. I was glad they managed not to laugh out loud.

"With us today are witnesses to the late Aldanon's competence, as well as priests who had the care of him, both before and after he passed. Sister Kathone had much of the care of him through his final illness, and Deathwalker Adionar after. Aldanon had spoken to several here in the Hall of Justice, and his intentions had been reviewed by several of us, including Father Ivarr. Would the petitioners like to make their final pleas, now. Please limit these to new objections. Lindsia Rogodff?"

She stood, though the clerk Riffind looked unhappy to be here.

Angrily she stated, "I have objected many times to the enshrining of a senile old fool's babblings into any kind of legal document. He had little awareness of any real issues affecting himself and his kin. He couldn't remember when it was consistently, he was not competent to make any legal decisions..."

"Young lady," Elder Rondsy interrupted, "You have made the same objection a fair number of times now, and it has been rejected every time. While his attention wandered, it was sharp on those occasions when his wishes were recorded and confirmed, every time. Unless you have something new to add, be silent."

Her mouth opening and closing without a sound, the woman sat down with a jerk.

The elder turned to the young man and said, "I hope you have something newer to contribute."

The young Puffinmiller stood up with a florid flourish and bowed to both the Elder and to Judge Oleff. In a projecting voice that cracked oddly at times, he said, "Truly, my branch of our noble and esteemed family are worried about how he would choose to disperse his possessions, that he might leave his estate to breed rhubarb and cats, instead of benefiting this great and noble city and his kin."

The two older women with him, smiled and nodded with fond smiles at his speech.

That speech only got a slight ironic smile from the elder of the temple, who said, "It was his estate to choose as he willed, in life and through his will. If he chose to have his mansion converted to be a shrine to Sharess for the care of cats, there is nothing wrong with that."

Looking angry that he'd been balked, the young man sat down with a pout. The elder looked at both contingents of relatives challengingly, but they had no further objections.

"Very well," she said straightening the papers in front of her. "The will was set up carefully and clearly. There were a few small cash bequests for friends, colleagues, and temples, but they are not the issue for our distinguished witnesses. The next bequest is for 'the Puffinmiller branch,' the eldest being Githinne. They are to be awarded eight thousand gold, and they can decide how they wish to divide it, contingent on their ceasing bothering my aide Noldaven in any way. Not a single copper if they do."

Looking a cross between pleasure at the money and annoyance at the stipulations, those people huddled and began talking excitedly.

Elder Rondsy turned to Lindsia Rogodff and said with the slightest of smiles, "You, too have been remembered in his will. His will stipulated that you will inherit five thousand gold, also contingent on your not contesting the will or bothering Noldaven."

She shrieked, and my family were snickering. I believed Noldaven was smiling as well.

"How could he care for his closest family so little! Senile old fart..." she started to shout.

Interrupting the shouting before full volume was achieved, the elder said, "There is another option stipulated, that would allow the amount to be inherited to be increased, though the limitations remain."

Taking a pause for breath, the young woman looked greedy for a moment, and asked, "What option?"

The elder's face was now formally blank when she said, "If you allow Noldaven to, and I quote, 'kick your greedy little ass in public' at the next ball held at Castle Never, the bequest will be doubled."

Even as the shrieking began again, I could hear laughter from many of the people in the room. I could feel a little sorry for the young woman, but she had made Noldaven miserable enough that this seemed fair. The clerk, and perhaps the guards she brought managed to quiet her, though every time I glanced in her direction she was still agitated.

"Now we come to Noldaven, my loyal friend despite all the problems," the elder read from the parchment. "I leave him a few items of sentimental value listed below, and twenty-five thousand gold from the estate. He can remain employed or retire as he often wished."

Noldaven looked relieved and sat back a little. That evoked more complaints from the family, but the clerk and guards of the young Lindsia were looking disgustedly at her.

Once they had quieted again, the Elder Rondsy, spoke again, "The remainder of my estate, mansion and farms are to be passed to Elondra Whyntll, Member of the Neverwinter Nine, and her husbands Casavir and Bishop."

We truly were of Blacklake now, and my stomach roiled.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	54. Born to the Purple

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I was hoping this meeting would be quick this morning, so we could spar before we had to meet Sand and the others. Maybe if we could make enough time, I could sneak them out of the city for a few hours.

I really didn't want to think about the the package from Morry yesterday. It had to be from her, I didn't know any others from that temple by name, and I wasn't sure I liked that she'd sent the scroll. Did I owe her something? What did she think I owed for a scroll like that? I still didn't like owing.

Owing Duncan worked out eventually, but had been a burr for so damn long I'd nearly screwed everything up so many times. I didn't know Morry, and she didn't know me, and I wished I'd could have just plain bought the scroll. Money I understood.

When we reached Cas's temple, we were directed to one of the small rooms that weren't permanently assigned like Ivarr had used. There were a bunch of people inside, including that old stick Oleff.

He gave me a brief stare, but didn't say anything.

There were only three seats left near the back so we were the last arriving, and I really doubted anyone would just wander into this hall.

Then it got to be kind of fun, as Aldanon, or someone really sneaky, arranged for the old guy's relatives to get smacked. Now I had a really good reason to go to Castle Never, just to see Noldaven kick her ass in public.

I saw both Cas and Lon give small sighs of relief when the servant was remembered with enough wealth to be comfortable almost anywhere, far away from people like Aldanon's useless relatives.

Then came the last part of the gathering, and I think both Lon and Cas were in real shock when they heard it.

If they were in shock, the pampered relatives were outraged. They closed on the woman who gave them the news, and Oleff stood and delivered a few strong words to them. The pretty boy settled, but the little rich girl was turning an amusing shade of almost purple.

Still, I kept an eye on my pack, as they weren't really paying attention to the show. I wasn't the only one looking, as Noldaven looked at them several times also.

I didn't think it really mattered right now, nothing that couldn't wait while the pampered little snots were still focused on the officials alone. Before they could begin to turn on my pack I decided we'd better get away.

Muttering just for Lon and Cas that I really wanted to go spar right now, they both looked relieved to have something else to do. Oleff gave us a pointed look, but they didn't notice.

Making it to the training hall, Cas's squire began moving the equipment around, and I tried to decide what to do next. Cas looked a little like his student had yesterday, young about the eyes.

Lon just looked like she'd been kicked, and it was only now, on seeing this how many times now that I better understood it. She really didn't want the Blacklake crap, but she'd had the responsibilities without most of the benefits for years. I didn't think they were ready to hear that.

I was surprised the old sage had done it, but guessed it was partly to spite the idiots and partly as he liked Lon and Cas. I wasn't going to argue either against reason. What I could do is get their minds off the sudden changes... with something a bit more fun.

When I proposed some wresting, neither one was paying attention enough to object because of our fine clothing, and I fixed the draw of opponents very easily this time. With Cas refereeing, I got to play with my mate. It was fun, and quickly enough she was paying attention to where she was.

I just enjoyed the play today, as she still wasn't very good. We probably should have been more evenly balanced, but I had no trouble winning. Her reluctance to do this when pissed at me was more telling than I think she knew.

As one bout was ending, it was time to get Cas. I braced myself and told Karnwyr to do it.

Casavir landed on us, and actually swore, as mild as it was. Lon was shaking her head a little, but I shifted to pin Cas. Then it got interesting as Cas always went after me, while I kept changing targets. Eventually Lon got the idea and did the same until Cas got more serious himself. We finally stopped, damp with sweat and other damage to Pameran's efforts.

Not that that was a real problem, and I stole a long kiss from my Lon.

Cas coughed, and said, "Eldride needs some practice as well."

That wasn't as much fun, but after that we left the hall to get back.

They considered staying in the temple, but I nipped that in the bud by adding as I led us outside towards the _Flagon_, "You've already delayed this meeting with Sand once, and no one objected to our leaving so they don't need you now."

That reminded them of the earlier events and they got still again, though not as badly. Sighing to myself, I spotted a bench and pulled them to it. I glared at Cas's squire, hoping it would be enough to get her to go away for a while.

Either the glare worked, or Eldride got the idea, as she excused herself to Cas formally.

"What is it this time?" I asked, putting some of my annoyance into it. "This is a really stupid reason to get all wooden and stiff today, since we practically live in Blacklake now."

Lon pulled me closer, and said, "It doesn't seem quite fair, for us to get things like this. His kin hoped and expected to get some kind of inheritance or notice that they had value, but now they have nothing..."

I had to laugh at that, and said, "As if that many thousands of gold is nothing? That much money should last a long, long time, even if that is all they have. It was his money, even that reader said he could build a shrine if he'd wanted to. Though, come to think of it, one to Sharess would have been a lot of fun to visit, and watch those twits try to fight that."

Cas looked a bit more normal when he kissed her forehead before saying, "I know it is sometimes hard to understand, my lady, since we have been lacking in blood family, but many of the bitterest feuds can come from within families. It is a little hard to be sure about judging from a longer acquaintance, but it seems his kin had little respect for their elder."

Lon closed her eyes and leaned against Cas, though he didn't look as confident in his face as what he'd told her. I'd told them, so many times, that heroes weren't rewarded and you had to look out for yourself. Maybe I was wrong, but my throat hurt because they didn't think they deserved it more that those idiots, just because of some shared blood.

It seemed so odd now, that I had blood family, even if we were not on very good terms, and neither Lon nor Cas had any. I thought they both really missed it somehow, and Aldanon had rejected his.

"It's not just that, but also this wasn't earned," Lon said, still sounding upset. "We bled for what wealth we had, I got all the titles and responsibilities from what happened during a war. It's not like we took a run down inn like Duncan and ran it, for a comfortable living and profit. This just happened, and I didn't do anything to deserve it."

That was funny, so I laughed and pulled her tight, "As if those people did anything to deserve it? They couldn't even manage to be nice to the old guy with the big purse. How stupid is that, if they wanted to spend from it?"

Lon sniffled between us, but didn't say anything, so I leaned back a little and looked at Cas, but he looked uncomfortable, too.

Smacking both of them wouldn't help now, even if I really wanted to.

"Aldanon must have felt you deserved it, both of you," I told them, poking them both hard.

That only got me a couple of small sighs. I wasn't going to turn down the luck, the approval, or the spite that gave us more money. Money always spent nicely.

They stayed silent, so I scooped Lon up to give her a kiss, and then told Cas with a smile, "Not doing that to get you to react."

"Thank you," he said with a slight smile. "I believe we should get back to meet with our friends."

Lon frowned, but didn't object. I didn't mind staying here with her in my lap, even if Cas would get bored after a while. Well, maybe a long while, because he was so damn patient.

Not so patient today, as he stood and tugged Lon's hand to bring her to her feet. I stood then and stretched before we left.

Once we were inside the _Flagon's_ back room, Neeshka, Grobnar, and Sand were playing cards while Cas's squire watched them.

When Neeshka saw us, she sat up and her tail started snapping around her from her excitement.

Sand turned leisurely towards us and observed while looking at our appearance, "I am so glad you could tear yourselves away from your raucous amusements to bother spending time with us little people..."

I was instantly pissed and bared my teeth before sending a knife into the cards in front of him, "Shut your mouth, unless you know what you're talking about."

Cas pushed me back against the wall, and Lon stepped between me and them. What made my throat hurt was how pale and silent they were again.

I didn't resist Cas, as I didn't really want to start a fight right now, though I could feel the pup's eagerness to help.

Grobnar began playing a tune, maybe he thought it would be calming, but I had to laugh at it because they weren't even upset. Upset I was used to, this was worse.

Lon said flatly, her back to me now, "It's been... enough to put us on edge lately. We're all on edge."

Meeting Sand's eyes, I saw his annoyance was fading, maybe because Lon didn't usually repeat herself like this.

The elf carefully told us, "Perhaps you need not attend this evening's event. This is not one of the major balls, according to my sources."

Lon's shoulder's sagged a bit, and Casavir's arm across my chest loosened a little as well.

Ducking under his arm, I took a seat, wanting to get this over with.

Neeshka didn't look as cheerful as when we got here, and Grobnar had stopped playing while I'd been distracted.

Leaning forward in his seat, Sand started again, saying, "I believe we should start with the raid you conducted yesterday morning on that reportedly well defended warehouse. Early questioning of the surviving guard has shown that he believed the business was engaged in smuggling and a skirting of the tariffs which would have been due on the goods."

"What goods were they?" Lon asked, sounding a little more normal.

She and Cas had taken seats at the table, too,

Looking more serious, Sand said, "This seems to be where all the furniture, that has been wildly popular in Blacklake was created. What is troubling is that there are traces of magic on some of the pieces in the shipping area. According to that guard, a single shop with a none too bright agent with some orcish blood sold all the furniture."

"What kind of magic was on the furniture?" the bard asked quietly.

"Transmutation and evil, which couldn't be dispelled," Sand said. "I believe you know what that means?"

With a discord of his instrument, Grobnar said, "Curses, and a lot of them."

Casavir and Lon looked very unhappy at that.

Lon asked Sand, "Have you been able to see the records? Is there any indication in them for which furniture was tainted?"

"No, I have not," the elf said crossly. "The Hall of Justice has been reluctant to allow me into the guarded areas, and I have not been able to contact any I know better, to gain an escort. Understandable with the influx of victims, but still irritating."

"We'll have to go there after this," Cas added, "We must leave in the morning, as my lady is guarding Lord Nasher."

Neeshka's eyes showed some excitement and she almost said something, but the gnome interrupted her thought with a poke.

Lon said after the tiniest of sighs, "We might as well go there now, since we'll be away for three days."

"Yes, indeed, that would be more efficient," Sand observed with a careful look at us. "I understand that a number of legal petitions have been rejected by Nevalle on behalf of Lord Nasher in the last few days. Would you know anything about that Commander?"

"Not much," she said after turning red in her face. "Aldanon's will was not very accepted by his relatives."

"And?" the elf prompted in his snooty voice.

Snarling, I told him, "I think you've guessed, so stop pushing."

"If you think this is pushing," he replied calmly, "Consider what will be said and done until those relatives manage to accustom themselves to the loss in their expectations."

Lon and Cas seemed to sag, but didn't react any more.

Sand announced, likely for Neeshka and Grobnar, "Aldanon had consulted with various experts in setting up his will, and it was known that he planned to leave little for his relatives, after the irritations they'd been to him."

"Except for a kick in the ass," I had to add.

"That detail was not public," Sand said with a slight smile and wave at us. "So, they were present when the bequests were announced. It appears they are not very reconciled either."

Both Grobnar and Neeshka looked a little amused, but they were smart enough to not push. Neither Lon nor Cas said anything, even if they weren't as blank as earlier today.

After a long moment of silence, Sand decided to say, "I think perhaps we should adjourn to the Hall of Justice and examine those records."

No one objected, and everyone came along. With Cas, we had no trouble getting in, and there were plenty of papers and records for everyone to examine if they wished.

I got angry, and then even the boredom wore out the anger a little. Cas looked ill after a while, perhaps after seeing the casual records of deaths. Neeshka and Lon both gave up finding any pattern to indicate the cursed items in the records.

Finally Grobnar and Sand conferred and decided that the records didn't have any marking to match the items known to have been cursed. So whoever understood that was either dead or out of reach at the moment.

By this time, it was early evening, and we'd missed the beginning of the ball. We left the temple to get back to the _Flagon_, with Lon and Cas saying polite goodnights when each of the others left us.

When we got back to our room, formal costumes were still set out for us, but I didn't care. They carefully put them in the other room and we checked the clothing piled for our journey in the morning.

Back in our room they disrobed, still too quiet. We needed other things right now, to celebrate living. Everything dies, and we lived.

I tackled a chirping Lon onto the bed before a long kiss. That was getting to be fun game for me. Cas got pulled in after a bit, as well, and I told the pup we really didn't need him joining us on the bed.

I woke later, realizing he was stretched out between me and the edge of the bed.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	55. Signs and Portents

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Lon_

In the morning, I felt a little better than I'd felt most of the day before, even as I got up and dressed while Cas was praying. A couple quick kisses and I hurried off to Castle Never with my shadow as not much company. I was even tempted to see if I could sneak inside the living quarters past the guards, but decided to be good, even if I was slightly ticked at Nevalle.

Servants were rushing about, but even if I didn't know all their names, I knew all their faces and mannerisms by now. This kind of thing certainly wasn't what I'd dreamed of when I was a kid, checking some servants while they lugged bathing things in and expensive small trunks of things out for the journey.

Maybe next summer I could come up with an important emergency or project to stay at the keep all the autumn.

I kept an eye out, but didn't see any of the suspect furniture within the palace before I found Nevalle.

He had a slight smile when he saw me, saying, "My condolences, Commander. I hadn't realized you were as close to the old sage as that."

"Neither did I," I told him with a glare. Deciding I might as well push, I asked, "Did you set this up, suggesting this to him, just so one of your precious Nine wasn't living in the docks?"

Grinning now, Nevalle told me, "No, no! He never was very amenable to suggestions within my memory, though Lord Nasher would remember more, of course. I admit I had considered trying to persuade Phron to change the rules so you could live at the _Apron_, but he is stubborn. I decided next year would have to be soon enough."

Damn, that meant skipping next year wouldn't be very likely. I didn't think my smile was very pleasant right then.

But then Nevalle's smile wasn't very nice either. After a pause, he told me, "Only one of the suspect pieces of furniture was here in the castle, and it was one without any magic about it. It sat in Lady Nasher's solar. It no longer exists, after some study by Vale."

"That's one of the benefits of living in the docks," I had to point out to him, "not having any ugly furniture around me to bite my ass."

"Having taste is also a defense," Nevalle told me. "My aunts had refused to buy any of it."

"What about all the people who did?" I asked.

Valga and Bell entered even as I spoke, and she said, "Some are being idiots about it, as usual for some. The records from the merchant aren't very complete either, as there are more pieces at some homes than are noted in the records as having been sold."

"A few will see it as a sign of some kind of status to have magic furniture that no one else has," Bell observed, not smiling this time.

Nevalle requested, "Has anyone identified just what the curses were to do?"

Shaking her head, Valga said, "Desmon and I each assisted with some of the examinations at our respective temples. With Torm's help, I was still standing when one of the chairs had some kind of magical reaction to the attempt to remove the curse. It was removed eventually, but one of our brothers was badly shaken after frigid cold exploded from the table." Crossing her arms, and rubbing them absently for a moment, she added, "I believe they plan to attempt stronger divination magics, but it will take time."

"So, I guess I can't just destroy any of that furniture if I find it?" I wondered.

"While you could, without too many legal repercussions, Commander," Nevalle said with a slight smile, "It would be better if you had some kind of proof before you did so."

"Of course, if you broke it with some rude ass like at that other party, I don't think anyone could object," Bell said with a smug smile. "The city would be a better place without it."

I could feel my face get pink, but couldn't come up with something to say back at Bell. It was still too damn early in the morning.

"We should be leaving within the hour," Nevalle stated. "We will be seeing you both there as guests, correct?"

Bell and Valga nodded and left. They didn't look tired, so they weren't coming off the dawn shift.

I must have look extra confused to him, as Nevalle stated, "Eth and Desmon will fill out the duty roster with us this time."

Some Greycloaks and servants soon began to pester him with directions for Nasher's absence, which I was glad to leave to him. Soon the whole procession was gathered and ready for the journey.

It wouldn't be much of a trip I was told, only around thirty miles for this hunt party, an easy half-day's ride when over good roads, even with Nasher's carriage. Looking for threats along the way, it was still a boring trip as I didn't really have anyone to talk to. I didn't think Cas and Bishop would talk much, outside the official procession. Eldride was visiting kin for the time we'd be gone.

When the procession arrived, Lord Pender and Lady Helene welcomed Lord and Lady Nasher formally. Lady Nasher had been quiet and retired for a nap, though Nasher looked more energetic.

I could understand that, as I'd only been in this cage for months. I didn't want to think about decades of these people.

We checked their rooms, and my shadow had confirmed nothing was watching or hiding there, so Eth and I guarded the entrance while they rested.

After a while I thought I heard Karnwyr, so I was fairly sure Cas and Bishop had arrived as well, not that I saw them in this secluded hallway. I did send my shadow to look for them discreetly as soon as it got closer to sunset.

Nevalle relieved Eth, and we escorted our charges to the evening dinner. Well, it was more like a feast from my perspective, a loud feast with a lot of chattering from all the guests, including Bell and Valga. Lord Nasher spent more of the evening in conversation with some of the older guests than was usual, but I was ignored, which was fine with me.

If I thought Cas wouldn't mind, I'd make another persona like Tarlon had, just so I could be ignored for real. But being with Cas would kind of make that hard unless I decided to try to impersonate his squire. I did spend a little of the evening considering that, but decided my lack of fluency in elven language and custom would really screw that up.

When it was getting past midnight, Nasher retired to his room, and we checked the rooms before he was let in. Soon, Desmon replaced me and I got led by my shadow to the room where we'd been assigned. Cas was drowsy, but Bishop was awake. My fingers may have blurred, I was so glad to be getting out of my uniform and into bed.

--- x ---

_--- Bishop_

The dinner hadn't been much fun. Cas was talking with some of his peers, even if the hostess was avoiding him. Lon looked bored with guarding Nasher. I was bored, and was actually looking forward to hunting tomorrow, even if it was going to be easy enough for these people to make their kills.

A few rude comments and no one bothered me the rest of the evening, so I just watched the others and drank carefully.

Cas seemed to be enjoying himself, and I moved a little closer to find out what had his attention. They were talking about horses again, and I drifted away again.

_Horses are juicier if fed well. If we had more, I'd get to eat them more_, Karnwyr told me.

_--Yeah, but he'd be pissed if we ate his horse. He doesn't move as fast without one_, I told the pup with a smile.

_He is slow_, Karnwyr agreed.

I was grinning as I found a fresh drink. These things always had plenty of expensive booze. What that said about how boring they were, was something they probably didn't think about.

A few of the people I didn't know by name were looking at us differently, but I wasn't sure what it meant.

Close to midnight, many of the people were disappearing from the chamber, and others looked tired enough to be leaving soon. Nasher and Lon left. Cas must have been paying more attention than it seemed as he got out of his conversation pretty quickly.

Karnwyr was spread out over our bed, and I could hear him laughing at Cas as he got off the bed when Cas looked at him. Settling, it was only time until Lon would come and we could have some fun.

In the morning, Lon wasn't guarding Nasher, so I wanted to go out early for the morning hunt. I turned down the offered spears, but Cas took a few. After a bit of the rich people moving through the brush like a herd of cows, a boar was flushed out by the servants, towards us.

Then it got to be a bit of fun, as another, larger one must have been hidden between the beaters and us, because two arrived. There were about a dozen of the hunters of Blacklake, several who demonstrated their ability to climb a tree after dropping their spears. The one was a bigger pig and it wanted to hurt us as we had it cornered. I considered letting it slip by us, but it tried to gore Cas and Lon. She 'stepped away, but he got bloodied.

I got me a dead pig, and it would taste very good tonight.

Some of the others were still fighting the other boar, but Lon was watching that fight, which included Valga and no one else I knew by name.

I went over to Cas and he was already applying pressure to the wound, even if he looked a little dazed. I cast a healing right away, as there was more blood on the ground than he should have had.

The other pig was dead, and Lon came back over.

He still looked a bit pale, but Casavir insisted on standing again. Lon had some smaller slashes, and soon they both got healed. Before our next hunt, I was going to make sure Cas had some leathers he could wear under his finery, and Lon was going to wear hers.

That was enough to eat for tonight, and playing both of them off that the other needed fresh clothing and rest wasn't that hard. So we got back to our room while the others went looking for more pigs to kill. Mid-afternoon, she got summoned away to play guard again and I went out with the pup for some real hunting.

I had to go to the dinner and the dance, mostly as I didn't want to leave Cas alone with the hostess. She'd been better when she spoke with Lon, but I still hadn't heard that she had changed her mind about Cas.

There were a few bards, and some dancing again once everyone had finished eating. I just watched, though Cas was a polite guest as usual, dancing with the older or unpopular.

One of the funny things was the fact that Nevalle was dancing every dance again, but didn't look like it was any fun for him. When I looked at Lon and Eth, they were watching Nasher this time and she was smirking a little. Bell and Valga were also dancing with many others, but then again they weren't on duty this time. They were grinning at Nevalle a time or two as well. Being the audience was a lot more fun.

Nasher looked tired earlier tonight, and Desmon and Lon escorted him away while the dancing and chattering continued. Cas wasn't dancing anymore, and I wondered what happened to him.

I circled the rooms, and found him in an alcove, with several others. They had those snide, nasty looks on their faces, and Cas was blankly polite.

Listening for a few seconds they were trotting out the greedy upstart and a man-whore accusation. That was enough of that, and I moved in, checking my dagger.

_-- Karnwyr, could you..._

_Falling fire in the sky... coming,_ the pup said, sounding relieved.

Not an immediate threat, it'd have to wait.

"Dunno who you asses are, but he's as greedy as a rock. You wouldn't care, unless you thought it was going to you or your friends, so you're the greedy ones," I said, moving closer and showing my teeth. "I don't give a shit about your pretty clothing, so if you want to be pounded into a pulp, stay right here."

There were five of them, and it would be a fun brawl. I think they saw that I was looking forward to it and scattered like birds in their plumage.

Cas still looked blank, but I saw traces of anger, not that he'd admit to being pissed at them.

Karnwyr arrived, and I decided I wanted to know, so I asked, "Karnwyr, what was that about fire in the sky?"

That got Cas's attention as I expected, and the pup led us outside. It was a cold night, but not too bad for a short while. Looking up through the gap in the trees, I could still see something like falling stars, but a glowing red. I'd seen them often enough over the years, but not taking this long.

Looking disturbed, Casavir looked upward with his gaze out of focus. After a moment, he turned back and said, "I don't see anything baleful."

"Other than those asses," I said. It was time and I told him, "That kind of pack only goes after the lone target, and being polite won't make them stop."

"Some comments were about the death of Ahdag," he admitted, "and how his death affected his family. Then they became ruder in commenting on Aldanon and myself."

"Screw them," I told him. "They're useless. You are going to have to get used to this kind of jealousy."

He sighed, "I am concerned about the venom that some are showing. If we ignore them or threaten them every time, we won't have any kind of warning. It should die down after a time."

"That doesn't mean you have to take it like this," I told the idiot. Then I played my ace, "How would you have acted if you found these fools saying that crap to Lon?"

His smile was a little grim when he said, "I don't think they'd dare, with her in uniform tonight and most of the Nine here as well."

"Then don't be a willing target, just because you're bored with this crap," I said with a wave towards the dancing and pretty people.

Starting to object, he decided not to. Winning disagreements was so much easier now, as he couldn't argue very well if I stayed with the truth. Finally the last of the falling stars had finished, and we watched a bit longer but no more fell. I'd seen them often enough, usually around Midsummer and through Highsun, but not this frequent or strongly colored.

When we went inside, Lon had beat us back to our room and didn't have much more than a smile.

--- x ---

_--- Casavir_

Our hostess still did not wish to treat with me, though she was not avoiding my lady or Bishop as much as I.

This time away from Neverwinter was a bit of a break from our watchfulness there. While we didn't know the grounds as well, there were fewer people, and few that even had a taint of darkness. This group was mostly the same as had been at Bell's hunt.

Some of the exceptions decided that I was a greedy upstart and made sure to tell me after some dancing. I didn't really know them, and a couple of them had the accent of Waterdeep in their voices. I was considering that, when Bishop found us and sent them away rudely.

I was more concerned about the falling stars, as that wasn't a usual thing in late autumn. There wasn't any perceptibly evil about them, but I was still uneasy.

Soon we had settled to sleep, with my lady in my arms, when a shaking of the land woke us all. It didn't seem very strong compared to some spells, but we all woke and dressed quickly.

My lady's shadow flitted away as soon as we'd sat up, and by the time we'd dressed she'd announced, "There's no attack here, though many others are already awake. Bell and Valga are getting in their uniforms too."

Bishop cast a couple spells, and I now could see better in the darkness. His grin said he wanted a fight, but it seemed we had no opponents at present.

Moving through the mansion's mostly dark halls, there were a few people awake and starting to move around in surprise, but we made it to Lord Nasher's suite. Both Eth and Desmon were posted, though Desmon held us a moment while he observed us, before we were sent inward, followed by Bell and Valga in only a moment.

Inside, Nevalle and Nasher were talking, and Nevalle paused to say to us, "That might be a natural earthquake and not hostile magic. Do any of you have any supporting or contrary information?"

I had to shake my head, though Bishop was looking alert and eager for some action.

Elondra reported, "There aren't any intruders in a wide circle around the compound."

Suddenly with a puff of displaced air, a familiar mage appeared, and Nevalle and most of the others in the room interposed themselves in the first few seconds.

After a moment, I recognized Vale, and verified that it wasn't a dark imposter.

He reported to Nasher, "The earthquake that hit hit the city was severe. The area affected was much too large, larger than any magic spell should cause. Some buildings that had been cheaply built, especially near the docks have had collapses. Castle Never is unaffected, but this place does not have that level of defenses. You must return to the safety of the castle, Lord Nasher."

Lord Nasher looked towards the bedroom, and asked, "Can Lady Nasher come as well?"

Shaking his head, Vale told him, "I can only bring two people, and I suspect Nevalle will not let you leave here without at least another of the Nine in your company."

A glint in Nevalle's eye, said that Vale was correct in that.

Looking much older, Nasher said, "Give me a moment to say good bye."

Nevalle escorted Nasher to the bedroom and Eth and Desmon were called in by Bell. We asked Vale about the damages in Neverwinter. I was worried when some damage had been spotted as damaging some of the temples, even if fewer people lived in that part of the city.

Returning to the sitting area, Nasher and Nevalle stepped over to Vale, both of them looked stern.

Nevalle ordered, "Return to the city and Castle Never as soon as possible, all of you. Bell, you're in charge here."

At Nasher's nod, Vale spoke his spell and the three of them disappeared.

Looking only a little sleepy, Bell asked the others of the Nine, "How long until you can be ready to travel?"

Dawn was still too many hours away, and I was glad that my lady said, "We can leave in only a few minutes, we're used to it."

The others were going to need more time or were unused to night travel, so we'd be the first to leave. It was a scramble, but we packed and got ready to travel quickly. I cast light spells for our horses and we set off.

It was almost eerie to be racing through the night, with only the pools of light anchored on our horses. We slowed to rest the horses every so often, but we still returned to Neverwinter before dawn.

There was a small crevice in the ground almost too close to the gate pillar, and the guards stopped us until they saw my lady's uniform. We passed inward and it seemed almost every building was lit from within or had people moving about.

One house had a collapsed wall but really didn't seem to have anyone working for rescue of someone I could hear in pain, and I had to slow. My lady looked torn, looking towards Castle Never and the wreckage in turns.

I started to sketch a blessing on her, as she'd been ordered to return.

Shaking her head and muttering a curse, Elondra told me, "I'll help for a little bit. Nasher already has four of us to guard him and the castle was intact."

Not happy she was disobeying orders, I could not argue against the need. The little bit turned into hours before we found and rescued people from several buildings. Her shadow was helpful in locating them, and between the three of us we could find or make a way in or out.

It was now an hour or so after dawn, when she finally pulled herself away to say, "I'll leave my shadow to scout for you." Mounting her horse again and taking the reins of our horses from where they'd been tied up, she added with a small smile, "We'll have to see how good you are at understanding its gestures. I'll take your horses to the _Flagon_."

"We will get by," I allowed, before pulling her down for a brief kiss.

Bishop did as well and must have slapped her horse, as she squawked as she left for the castle. He only grinned at me, before I turned to look for more to assist.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	56. Objects at Rest

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Docks ---**

_--- Bishop_

Lon rode off after giving me a glare. That never bothered me, as she and Cas were too serious, too often.

Watching after her for a moment, Cas turned to look for more people to rescue. We spent a few more hours looking for survivors, with Cas even checking with a small Greycloak patrol about other damaged areas. Between Karnwyr and Lon's arm waving shadow, we found several more before we ran out of damaged buildings with people for Cas to rescue or heal.

Smeared with grime and powdered plaster and some brick dust, we got back to the _Flagon_ after noon. Cas checked on the horses, and patted his horse before turning to wash off the worst of the grime in a trough.

Karnwyr entertained me with his comments on how hungry he was and how good the horses looked.

I washed off a little, even if Cas was glaring at the pup, between moments of realizing a wolf couldn't be fairly condemned for this wish. His frustration was amusing, but I did ask Karnwyr to stop after a little bit.

We went in and Cas's squire was finishing a meal, before she saw us and reported on her work with our horses and saddlebags. Uncle Duncan wasn't as happy that we were still dirty, he might be forgetting how much dirt he used to not give a damn about.

Grabbing a bowl of the stew, I settled to relax a little.

Cas got quiet after sending his student off with some more tasks. He still hadn't moved, and sat there thinking, while Duncan pretended to watch the tavern for customers to suddenly appear.

Tired and bored, I went up to our room to find a bottle of wine. I wanted to go back out, find Lon and find a new horizon... but I would have to wait. We could go out for a tenday over the winter, while the keep would be slow. I'd better make sure we have enough winter equipment.

Washing up, I then settled for a nap with Karnwyr beside me.

I woke with Lon lying beside me, sleeping. Moving closer, I put my head close to hers and nipped her ear. Lon turned her head away without even waking, making me smile. Moving closer, I felt Cas had his arm around her already, and I fell asleep breathing her.

Close to dusk, Casavir was shaking me awake, saying, "We have much to discuss this evening."

Lon grabbed the blanket, and hid under it with a growl. Cas looked a little bewildered for a moment, because she didn't do that to him.

I settled back to watch them, this should be fun.

He looked crossly at me, but I only grinned and waved back at him.

Trying to pull her upright, she was doing a better job of sliding down again limply. In the pauses, she was relaxed enough to be breathing like she was asleep.

_--Is she asleep, Karnwyr?_

_Almost completely._

I managed to not laugh at him, as he was getting frustrated. And I really doubted he'd want to drop her into a cold bath, so I watched to see what he'd do next.

Lon's breathing had shifted fully into sleep, and Cas carefully slid the blanket off of her. She only twitched, but her breathing stayed in sleep rhythms.

Looking down, he sighed and suddenly leaned over to kiss and wake her. Then he said, "I'm sorry, my lady but we must speak, and with others as well tonight, while we have a space of time."

She looked tired, and from more than our long days and night of travel, but that didn't mean I didn't want to kiss her too.

Finally, we were all sitting up, and moved downstairs. There, Duncan and Gila were sitting at one of the tables with a few of the regulars, talking excitedly. Some kid was sitting by the barred door, so Duncan must have closed for the night, not that he'd had all that much business lately, aside from his cronies.

When she spotted us, Gila got up and thanked us. Cas and Lon more than me, which wasn't surprising as she hadn't liked me, but she still hugged me.

After a few more minutes, we got some stew and drinks while Gila was telling some details about her capture and time, making ugly tables and footstools for them to sell. I was pretty sure she was skipping some of the darker details, but no one pressed her on those.

Lon was pale, and we'd ended up on a bench along the end of the table, close together.

Taking Gila's hand, Cas asked her, "Do you know of any who escaped our attack?"

Pressing her lips together and brushing her chin, Gila said, "They kept us in the dark most of the time, but I think I heard other voices who inspected the place a few times. The only ones I saw were the guards and shop master who had the guards take the shit upstairs for 'sale preparation.' There were a few others, but they only came when we'd been stuffed back into those cells. Anyone who was taken out when they were there, only came back to the cells as echoes of screams." Gila's voice was raw when she finished.

Lon refilled Gila's mug and gave her a hug.

Gila said after a few moments of silence, "The shop master, guards, and the merchant with the orc blood were all taken, but those visitors are missing."

Clearing her throat, Lon said, "I believe the 'Cloaks will be trying to confiscate the furniture that was listed in the records of that shop, but some of the idiots may resist or have shipped them elsewhere. I don't know if there'll be any compensation for you all when this is over."

"I'm just glad to be done with them," Gila said in an oddly deep voice before spitting and drinking again.

Duncan and the other drinkers had been silent during this, and most everyone in the room finished their drinks too. After some refills, Duncan started telling some more of the gossip and events since her capture, and most everyone was a little plastered by the time it wound down.

Cas was not though, and looked like he had something on his mind.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

Nevalle had been particularly biting when I got to the castle after mid-morning, and not particularly forgiving when I told him I'd only been delayed a couple hours by some rescues. He glowered at me even when I reported to him and Nasher about the damage I'd seen crossing the city.

Lord Nasher wasn't pissed, and Remmons and Ekkar were neutral. Lalton wasn't on duty, and the rest of us should start arriving by afternoon.

I bit my lip, but didn't say anything. He was somewhat right, but there was no extra alarm in any of the Greycloaks I'd passed on the way inward. If Vale, Nevalle, and the rest weren't enough to protect him for a couple hours... then so be it. I didn't ask for this job, and I really, really wanted to tell Nevalle to stuff it somewhere.

More reports of damage around the city were trickling in, and not too many were recorded as dead. Later in the afternoon, building experts who were mostly dwarven priests had been visiting the most damaged areas, including the wall gate near the docks. Most of the collapses were close to the water, along the river where the ground was a little softer according the the Gondish engineer.

The rest of the Nine also arrived hours after I had, but Nevalle sent them to reinspect the Castle before resting. I got to stay on duty.

Late afternoon, and more than twelve hours after the guake without any aftershocks, so Nevalle sent Remmons and Ekkar to rest. I had to remain on watch until the normal dinner shift, with a glare that said he was still pissed at me.

Finally free, I almost ran back to the _Flagon_. Freshly clean, Cas was reading in our room, while Bishop napped. I washed and went to sleep, exhausted.

It seemed only a minute later when Cas woke me. We spoke with Gila, and I wasn't surprised when Duncan offered her a room here until the rest of the slavers were caught. She seemed relieved and all the regulars offered to help her move. That offer was quickly amended to be tomorrow as most of them were already tipsy when they made the offer and weren't all that steady on their feet.

I felt better that she would as we still didn't know how safe her old rooms had been. The _Flagon_ may not be that much safer, but there was always people to call on for help, including Pameran, Eldride, and us.

Even with this bit of planning, the evening got pretty merry. I'd been careful for most of the evening with what I drank, but everyone present had a long familiar face and I realized Cas and his squire were watching over us. More, I really wanted to get plastered tonight.

It wasn't that late before the others reached their limits. Cas checked to make sure they were safe to walk home, with he and his squire walking them home safely. Bishop and Duncan were both drunk enough to actually be pleasant to each other, which I found very funny and couldn't stop laughing at sometimes.

Eventually, we all stumbled off to our own rooms, and Bishop ended up lying with his head in my lap, even if I'd really planned to just sit on the bed for a moment. Removing my boots got so funny then, when he insisted in making rude comments as I was bent over a bit and trying to get them off. I got sadder when Casavir cast his spell to end my drunken state.

I could only look at him.

Not sure what he saw, but his face got more grave and he said carefully, "We still have more to speak on yet tonight, and I feel this is urgent, my Lady."

The way he said it said he wasn't all that happy either, so I covered Bishop's mouth before he said something ale-stupid.

He was still merry and licked my hand, so I asked Cas, "Do you have another spell?"

"No, I only prepare one, usually," he admitted.

Running my fingers through Bishop's hair, I stopped covering his mouth and said quietly, "Not right now, please?"

Finally catching our mood, Bishop nodded.

Sitting by my other side, Cas spoke after another moment, "I think it is time to seek more on our foe through divinations. The multiple attacks on Lord Nasher and us, the cursed furniture and enslavement of citizens, the corruption of a segment of the Greycloaks, the disappearance or death of what few enemies have been revealed, and possibly the earthquake... all these speak of more than simple martial aggression."

Yeah, it seemed like so much more than I'd realized, and I could feel my shoulders sag as I agreed, "None of those who've been questioned have known that much. It must be a small circle if these things are all connected."

"Whatever their goal is," Cas said thoughtfully, "It doesn't seem to require raw destruction, as that has been avoided at points. The attacks themselves have been very focussed. There may be some other reason for this pacing, but I suspect the corruption and cursing are starting to show an underlying pattern. Even the ploy by Lather at the keep could be described as that kind of prejudicial attack to remove or reduce our effectiveness and heart. We still have no knowledge of their intent. We can remain strong ourselves, but we don't know how many were already affected by the curses, or have been influenced by those who are complicit with our opponent."

Bishop had stilled as Cas spoke, and then cast his own spell carefully.

Putting an arm around my paladin, I asked, "So what do you think should be next?"

"I plan to start a vigil very soon yet tonight, as we have learned, I think, as much as we will from research and questioning," Casavir said. "I am very sorry to do this now, but I believe this isolated earthquake was not a good sign."

Tightening my arm around him, I told Casavir, "We'll get by."

"If there truly is an emergency, you are to interrupt me," Cas said urgently.

"If necessary and if we can, sure," Bishop finally said. "If something happens at some event, we can't."

Cas sighed at that, but there really wasn't anything he could add.

With how long these took, I damned sure wasn't going to interrupt it for much, short of death or a burning building, so I stayed quiet. After a moment, I got up, moving Bishop aside and wrote a note for my uncle and took it down to his room.

When I got back upstairs, Cas was preparing the other room for his vigil. Soon enough he embraced me one last time, and I left the room as he settled into his prayers.

Bishop and Karnwyr were waiting out in the hall, and we went back to our room. Tired again, I fell asleep quickly.

Checking with Pameran in the morning, we didn't have much for today, so I sent a note to our host to cancel. Eldride was studying, and was determined to study the progress of his vigil. I wasn't sure she'd see all that much as he rarely moved from what I'd seen.

Still, it was only mid-morning when I agreed to Bishop's idea to leave the city for a time today. I knew he really wanted to leave more permanently, and I almost wanted to agree. But Cas had his responsibilities, and he'd be disappointed if I fled mine.

Leaving for a few hours would help. Once I'd decided to go, I persuaded Duncan to let me gather some food from the kitchen. Then I told Pameran and Eldride before going out to meet Bishop.

He was in the small yard with the chicken coop behind the _Flagon_, and Karnwyr was trotting off. In a flash, he changed forms and I saw he really wanted to fly.

Digging out a couple straps from my bag, I tied them on him carefully, even if he glared at me for a moment. Tough, I couldn't fly. I asked if he could breathe and move right after I got on.

Flapping only once or twice, he just launched us up into the air, snapping my teeth together.

After a moment of clenching the straps, I pried my eyes open and saw Neverwinter from the air. From here, I could almost see where the damaged areas were as we circled. No buildings had fully collapsed, but increased activity in some parts of the city was obvious.

I thought about it as Bishop flew northeast, away from the city and above Neverwinter Wood. Landing after a while in a clearing, I got off just before he changed back into his own form. Removing the straps with a growl and dropping them, he started off out of the clearing.

Grabbing them off the ground, I followed. The forest was much colder than the city and was definitely settling into winter. Bright autumn colors were all faded into dullness, and I felt a pang that I had missed them in the rush of events in the city and even during the hunts. We walked a while before he let me catch up.

"You really mad about the straps?" I asked.

"Nah, it makes sense. I just don't like them," my husband admitted warily, "I don't want you to fall, either."

After a few more minutes of walking, I asked, "Are we going somewhere in particular?"

"A good place to eat lunch," he grinned. "A better place, to be as far from the city asses as we can be for the day."

A bit longer, and we reached a nice sheltered overhang with a waterfall nearby, well below the level of the shelter. I could see the fall below us and the occasional raccoon at the edge of the water as we ate on some blankets from my bag.

Leaning back against the wall of the overhang, I just watched the clouds for a while. Bishop pulled me close and we gradually got distracted from the clouds.

We slept for a while, and left from the higher level of the overhang with my irritable griffin swooping down as I gritted my teeth. We didn't fly quite as high going back and reached the _Flagon_ shortly after dark, and I ran up to check on Cas.

He did not appear to have moved while we were gone.

I spent the evening dealing with letters from the keep, along with checking on Cas. When I bumped into Eldride doing the same very late, I told her to get some rest, as my shadow would be checking on him all night.

In the morning after a bit of wrestling with Bishop, I sent a note to the host of the event tonight that Cas would not be attending. Just maybe, he'd be sleeping before we left for the event.

We went briefly to visit Noldaven. He was happier and greeted us. It seemed he was going to be doing that public kick for greed, though the will was still being contested. His own bequest was not being contested, as that had also been in earlier wills.

The dinner was being hosted by one of Valga's Hanner cousins, and was quiet, maybe because the curses and earthquake were finally sinking in as potential menaces to these people.

Quiet for the most part, except for one guest who kept complaining to some of us. Nevalle wasn't mad at me today, but at the invading mamas who were bringing their daughters to visit with his aunts constantly.

Valga was avoiding him successfully tonight with the other guests, and his complaints got petty. Bishop could grin at this, but I thought it would be wiser to resist.

When we got back to the Flagon, my shadow reported that Cas was still praying. I was getting worried, as this was a long time from what he'd seemed to do before.

I 'stepped in the room, still cloaked in shadows and he was still awake, holding his silver symbol for Tyr, the hammer. In the faint light, I could see that his face was stubbled, but his face shifted slightly with his thoughts or prayers.

Then I could only tighten my lips, worried that something was wrong. Had he lost favor? Were we too loose with his rules sometimes? I thought we'd been careful enough, but I stepped away again with my throat hurting.

In the morning, after not sleeping well, I saw that he was still praying. I kept checking on him every hour or so, and I bumped into Eldride a couple times outside the room.

She seemed surprised that I was checking again, and said quietly, "Vigils take time, Commander. My own, during training, took the nearly two days, which is not uncommon. I am sure he will be successful."

I could only snort at that, and told her, "Then he must have gotten better, maybe from practice. He's usually already rcovering in two days, and trying to do too much." Remembering some bad sparring once upon a time, I also remembered something he later told me, "He also said four days is when it becomes much riskier."

At five days, his life would be at risk, and I might have to interrupt, even if he got upset.

"Our instructors, did not not often have the need, and did note that the time had grown shorter over time for them because they were closer to Tyr," Eldride said, with a look at the door again.

I could taste blood and consciously relaxed my jaw and wiped my lip. "You..." I started to say, and started over. "His vigils are usually half this long, and that makes it very hard not to worry. Do you know of anything that would affect that?"

Looking a little worried now as well, his squire said, "No, it depends on the strength of his links to our god. Holy divinations are very powerful, moreso than arcane ones as a rule."

Seeing her worry, I could not quite regret that I made her more concerned.

I was antsy for most of the morning and ran out of correspondance from Katriona to go over. So I checked and fixed some of the locks around the _Flagon_ and considered climbing out the window.

My husband got pissed at my restlessness, and finally, Bishop nearly pushed me out the door to go to an afternoon social. This one was hosted by Brelaina in a very opulent mansion. She wasn't that interested in what we once had in common, protecting the city and its people. She was full of tales of traders from far away places and trying to suck up to the other women. I wasn't that appealing, somehow.

A few of the others at the event were trying to cater to her and she thrived on that more than the work of the old days. I left early, only partly because I wanted to check on Casavir, more because she was a boring hostess.

There still was no change in the vigil room, so I reluctantly went to another dinner in Blacklake with Bishop. As we crossed the Dolphin bridge, we saw dead fish floating in eddies in the river, far too many fish of all kinds.

Karnwyr was with us, and sneezed, commenting, _Too cooked..._

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	57. Paragon of Animals

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

I felt it was time to seek His wisdom, but I was very leery of leaving my lady and Bishop at this point. She's been so tired before dinner. So I listened as they celebrated Gila's return to the _Flagon_ and her friends.

Glad that Gila was recovering her normal bite, her staying in the _Flagon_ seemed wise for a time. Gila's not having too much new information was not a surprise, our foe was being very careful to remain hidden.

The seller of the furniture knew little more than the delivery schedule and that he was encouraged to make deals with those from Blacklake. He wasn't a very competent shopkeeper either, as many shipments listed as being sent to him were not listed in his own records, though some were still in the shop.

What perhaps bothered me the most was that the common name for Uktar, the Rotting, was all too appropriate for the kinds of ploys and attacks we'd been experiencing. Someone or something wanted that kind of decay to affect Neverwinter, and not the decay natural for the fall of the year. The darker kind, twisting and destroying...

I was unsure if it was connected to the earthquake, but I thought we were past the time for waiting any longer.

So while my squire and I escorted a couple of Duncan's friends home, I'd said to Eldride on the return walk, "I plan on beginning a vigil later tonight, to gain knowledge and inspiration for the threats around us all."

"To learn which are connected?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I believe there is some importance to the timing," I said as I continued to consider it. "Just as the King of Shadows pressed his attacks in the depths of winter, when the life of spring seemed far away. The reduction of coordinated defenses didn't help us either."

Nodding, she said, "What do you wish me to do, sir?"

"Continue your studies and chores. See that I am undisturbed by outsiders," I began to list for her. "My family, and you, should interrupt me in case of an emergency. They are already familiar with my vigils, and have experienced them as well."

My squire nodded even as we reached the inn and opened the door to rejoin the others still celebrating. Eventually Elondra and Bishop had returned to our room, tending towards laughter from their indulgence.

I felt a little sad as well as a little alone to be taking away her lighter mood right now. Nonetheless, I cast my spell to remove her inebriation, as we needed to speak seriously, now. Bishop was still in a happy mood, and I wasn't that adverse to seeing him like that, even if I had no way presently to change it.

My lady's face lost her cheer as I explained the reasons why I'd gotten worried about all that had happened since the events of our wedding. Bishop cast his own neutralization after I'd listed my concerns, so I was glad he was taking this seriously.

I still wasn't happy to be leaving them undefended like this when they were more at risk for certain kinds of attacks, but I felt that the need for this was growing by the hour. I could only pray, hope they were careful and that they could call for my help if there was an emergency.

My preparations went quickly then, and soon I was bidding my lady again to be careful and saying farewell, while Bishop had been kind enough to allow us a moment of privacy.

I settled into my prayer, trying to concentrate only on learning about our foe and his plans. My prayers for my lady and brother almost made me feel guilty for sparing that much intention during my vigil...

-- x --

The hours passed, as I considered what we did know and what things had become unproductive paths in our investigations: Lather and how he was introduced into Lord Nasher's entourage. That seemed to be partly a result of the corrupted officers in the Greycloaks, which seemed to have started some time before our wedding. But those officers being less diligent or turning a blind eye to some areas were likely to have helped the slavers and their cursed creations.

All, all were the subtle little things, with ever more people affected. What were the goal or goals?

Political power seemed unlikely as the attacks on Lord Nasher had not been effective. One thing to consider, though, is discovering who would rule if Lord Nasher were to die. I did not know if he had any remaining relatives, or which of Blacklake would be considered fit enough to rule. If he had a mature heir, that would possibly make the smoothest transition, but he and his lady were childless.

Tainting the Greycloaks and those in Blacklake were now a common thread. The foul trial at the keep was of the same cloth, to taint my lady and myself, and perhaps to force us to err or become corrupted from falsehoods or cruelty to each other.

I thanked Tyr again for his protection, realizing that it had happened only about six months ago.

Considering it anew, so many things had changed in those months, both publicly and privately. I prayed again that we would continue to overcome our challenges. I worried about both of them, but especially for my lady, as I now believed it would be a long time, if ever, before she would become comfortable with most of our peers. Bishop didn't really care what they thought, except it seemed, about us.

Knowing that my vigils and their recovery were usually about two days, I was worried about any attacks while I was here, before I forced myself back to a traditional prayer to clear my thoughts.

Next I considered the actions of our foes, including the faithless Irdele and the more ambiguous Tarlon. I was not quite sure if he was truly a foe or unwillingly made a pawn. She was missing, and Tarlon had remained. I suspected Ophala had been examining him closely, so we would need to speak to her. He was dangerous not merely for his location at the _Mask_ but also for his bits of perhaps not unwarranted spite towards Bishop.

Perhaps that was another of our problems, in that the _Flagon_ had become so isolated, with only a relative handful visiting beyond our immediate group. We had much fewer people, of the working people, to alert us to problems that needed addressing.

Problems that our foes were busy creating.

Praying for serenity, I focused my thoughts again, hoping again for some insight into our foes and their goals. Hundreds may have been tainted by the various enemy strategies we have found so far, or worse, were aiding them of their own free will.

For a time, I concentrated on breathing calmly, before another prayer for His wisdom.

I saw the shadows move and wondered if my lady had just been checking on my safety. I felt warmer for her care, and wished for a moment that I could be holding her now, my hearthfire since those cold days near Old Owl Well. Still, I brought my attention back to my prayers and goal.

I barely noticed the light's shifting as I prayed and pondered. I did stand and stretch on occasion, at the proper intervals, but I'd lost count how many times it had been by now.

At rare intervals, I was beginning to worry that I was not keeping my focus on the challenges I sought His aid with, or that I had lost some of His favor. That I could shake aside, as the spells and abilities He lent me had not changed. Even so I returned to my consideration of the vile things that had happened this year and that we needed to learn more about.

As more time passed, the weight of time's passing weighed more heavily on me, I had more trouble dismissing the call of rest, hunger, and most of all, thirst. Still I returned to my prayers, until the plea for His aid was a shout that was a harmony to my prayers.

Finally, I felt the brightness and warmth of His attention, and I was floating and looking down at myself in the suddenly brighter room. The small candle I had lit when I started was long extinguished, and the little waxen pool that had last been melted had an odd, grainy appearance.

For a moment, I looked at myself, truly from the outside, surprised at my appearance. I looked older, and was well past the level of stubble I would allow myself. I worried about that for an instant, but that washed away as I floated upward.

Passing through the building, I rose into the air, until I could see the city of Neverwinter below me. The sun arced through the sky above me and I could see ships move in and out of the docks in only instants. As the sun set, night fell, and I wondered if any of the small specks that were what I could see of people from this height were my lady and Bishop.

More alarming than the normal approaching darkness arriving over the city from the east, was a blacker darkness coming from the north. This shroud wrapped around the city, and the lights from street lights and buildings slowly winked out. The Neverwinter river glowed with its warmth, through even the other temples and the Hall of Justice were dimmed. I could see from here the flaring of divine magic from below, but it had no effect on the shroud. The lights dimmed even more to my horror, even as I heard first one... then another, another, and a fourth voice, each first screaming and then becoming a death rattle. With each death, the city grew darker and the even the lights from the temples grew dimmer, until a crack of doom rang through the sky and the river ran fire.

Suddenly, I was back in my own body. I was falling over, weak and parched in the dark room. In only instants, my lady arrived, and as she helped me into a more comfortable position, I could feel some healing wash over me. While I still was weak, the pain of cramps and other strains were relieved by the blessing of the Illefarn.

Turning my face to her, I smiled, and tried to croak out, "Thank you, my love."

Leaning over, she kissed me and said, "You... you..." Cupping my chin, she admitted, "You had me worried, my paladin. I wanted to inter... please be careful."

Sorry that she had worried, I tried to force my exhausted arms to hold her, but I could barely move. Instead, I swallowed and whispered, "I should be fine, faster for your care."

"Of course, Casavir, anytime," Elondra said with a smile.

Sleep was calling me, and I lifted my heavy arm to touch her cheek, and say, "One more kiss, to take with me into my dreams..."

As I was falling into sleep after we finished, my lady chuckled and said, "You can have all you want, when you're awake... later."

Dimly, I heard the door open, and a few words between my lady and Bishop. I could barely stay awake long enough to drink some cool water and for them to help me to bed before the welcoming sleep gathered me in.

I woke at dawn, and said a brief prayer before falling asleep again. Once again awake later, I felt more alert, even if I was still tired.

It looked to be midday, and my lady was reading a book at the table.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Good morning, my lady."

Turning with a smile, she replied, "It is afternoon now. Are you rested enough to be up and about today?"

"As long as I refrain from sparring, a short day would be pleasant," I admitted, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

When I lifted my hand towards her, my lady came over for those promised kisses.

Holding her close when we slowed to a stop, I asked, "What events are for today? Can we arrange a meeting with our friends this evening?"

"We have no events for tonight," she said with concern, "but I think you'd hoped to see the ship races in a little while."

My stomach lurching, I reached to feel my almost beard, and asked, "How long was I in vigil?"

"Over three full days," Elondra said, hugging me tighter, "and we're closer to four now."

Lifting her chin, I looked in her eyes and stated, hoping she would be convinced, "I was successful, but I hope our friends can help untangle the imagery, as it was not as clear as I'd hoped."

Sitting back a little, my lady said, "We can leave notes then for them, and if we hurry we can still get our places on Bell's cousin's ship with a good view."

Standing, I admitted, "I was looking forward to this. Where is Bishop?" I knew that he should be there while my visions were examined.

The silence went a half beat too long, and Elondra said, "I think I was getting a little antsy after two days, even if he managed to keep his temper. He and Karnwyr went out to hunt right after we sparred with the Nine this morning. He should be back not too long after dark."

I worried a moment, but his Companion was a good partner. "Then let us hurry," I said as I pulled her to her feet with me.

While I washed, she wrote notes for our friends. This was one time when making our home near the docks was very helpful. We left the notes and made it to the _Wilwarren_ at a near run, just before she set out from the dock.

The smell of the sea had been a constant for much of my life here in Neverwinter. While I had never spent any time at sea, aside from some very short journeys, I remembered as a child, a wish to sail the seas and fight pirates.

And while the salt storm winds could sometimes remind me of those dreams, it truly had been the defeat of pirates and those who threatened others with death, loss, and slavery that was the core of those childish hopes. Now, I would be viewing these races from the deck of a ship that pursued those villains. The _Wilwarren_ was the lead vessel in a group that patrolled along the Sword Coast, seeking especially those pirates and slave vessels sailing for and from Luskan.

I didn't know how much of a drain equipping the group or paying prize money cost Neverwinter, but it was a worthy goal and even tactically sound to hinder Luskan and protect Neverwinter shipping. This would convince those who cared less for the morality.

Captain Beliriel had commanded the _Wilwarren_ for all the years I could remember, though her last one had been sunk during the Luskan war. The surviving crew had pooled their prize money to expedite the construction of the ship during wartime, such loyalty and dedication I could only admire.

Today I would be able to meet them, and I realized I was showing my excitement from my lady's smile. We remained as much out of the way as the ship moved to a prime viewing position, chatting with others we knew such as Bell, Phron, and Judge Oleff who was not in his formal robes for this. Lord Nasher and a few of the older nobles were on a low dais for a better view.

As this larger ship moved at a good clip into the center of a group of smaller vessels, I noticed that the name carefully lettered on various locations was in elvish letters a majority of the time, with the common speech spelling underneath in a few prominent places. The conversation quieted as the _Wilwarren_ drifted slowly to a stop.

The group of visitors drifted over to the port side, to where perhaps ten smaller ships were near each other. A loud voice reached us all, announcing the start of the race with the very loud crack of a whip.

With the competing ships beginning to move, the captain joined Lord Nasher. On this higher deck, we had an excellent view without the platform.

"Want to bet on which one wins?" my lady asked with a grin.

I had to smile in return, but pointed out, "Our betting seems of little point, when our funds are already held in common."

Her grin more mischievous, she said, "Just for fun, for something like a backrub."

"A betting prize that is always available for the asking, is also of little point," I suggested.

"That's why Neeshka and I don't bet much anymore," Elondra admitted, "she's getting pretty rich now."

"We can choose one together, then," I said.

Looking up at me, my lady allowed, "I haven't the foggiest idea which ones would be fast, I was just going to pick one on color or name..."

Pulling her closer to the rail, I told her, "Then I will be happy to share what little I know. The race will take most of the hours before sunset, so we have time..."

It was pleasant, sharing what I knew from living so many years in a port city, even as a landsman. Soon, we'd chosen one of the ships to cheer for, a task made easier by one ship foundering at the start, with sailors swarming over the masts and sails like ants.

The visitors on board and well as the senior crew mingled, and I had my opportunity to meet the ship's weather mage as well as the commander of the lead boarding party, who alos served as the First officer. Drinks and snacks were served, and other conversations with people we knew as well as from a few other naval posts filled the time during the race.

Halfway through the race the people watching had shifted to the prow until the ships were lost to sight for a while. Later to the starboard, a smaller group came back into view, though many were not attending very closely when they did.

A falcon landed on my shoulder, gave me a look, and hopped over to Elondra's.

Her lips twitching, she told the bird, "They do have very good ale if you looked more like a guest instead of lost."

With almost a nod, Bishop changed back, and they both ended up on the deck with him on top and grinning.

I think I glared at him, but I pulled her back to her feet without making any other comment.

After kissing her, he went to find some ale. When he returned, he asked with a grin, "Good to see you're moving around. Are you rested up enough for some sparring?"

Shaking my head quickly, he only snickered at my response. Soon we were back to watching the race, and then we were cheering the one we picked as the faster ships passed the buoys well off the starboard side. The one we'd picked came in second, but several of the ships had small design changes, so there was some discussion on the dais about future ships to be commissioned.

The _Wilwarren_ put back into port, shortly after sunset, possibly with help from the Ship's Mage, and we returned to the _Flagon_ to meet with our friends.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	58. In the Kingdom of the Blind

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

Hunting for real with Karnwyr outside the city was a real relief after Casavir was finally sleeping. I hadn't wanted to admit it to Lon, but I was getting a little worried about Casavir, too. He may be just stubborn enough to keel over and die if he thought it was the right thing to do. By the end of the third full day, he was already looking dehydrated, even if he'd seemed far too still to be thinking or praying.

By that point, Lon was checking on Cas almost constantly, until I pretty much dragged her to bed to rest. She looked apologetic when she kept looking towards the room he was praying in.

Not exactly what I found thrilling in a bed partner, but I just pulled her closer until she finally relaxed and settled close to me. Her shadow would tell her if something changed, so rest would be better.

I was sleeping when her rolling away from me and out of bed woke me. One step and she was gone, but it was no surprise where, so I got some water and some dried fruit from my pack, on the odd chance he stayed awake long enough to eat.

He seemed well enough for so soon after his vigil, though he kept starting to doze off even if he didn't want to. There was a slightly haunted look in his eyes, and I wondered just what he had seen. First he needed enough rest to be coherent, and he was asleep before Lon and I had resettled into bed.

She'd gotten a note from Nevalle. This time it was just for sparring, not more grief for rescuing people. Stupid captain, you don't conscript a hero for service, and expect them to stop rescuing people, just because it isn't convenient for him. We did spar with them, and a bit nastier situations than sometimes.

When we got back to the _Flagon_, I wanted to get out of Neverwinter again for the day. I needed to hunt with Karnwyr, and Lon would be more interested in keeping an eye on Cas until he recovered. Some more messages from the keep decided me, Lon wasn't going to be any fun today.

I left the _Flagon_, and once out of the city I changed form and ran with Karnwyr. I had to renew the spell to return, and the pup told me they weren't at the inn, but out in the bay. Once I flew up high, I could see ships in a group, and remembered that Cas had wanted to see this event more than others. It didn't take me long to spot them and land, smiling the whole time.

Cas still looked a little tired and there was a shadow in his eyes when he wasn't paying attention to the boat race. Lon looked worried, and I think was supporting him more than he realized from the look of her knuckles.

We returned to the _Flagon_ together after dark, and Duncan waved us to the back room. There, Neeshka and Grobnar were playing cards with Sand, while Cas's squire was watching for our arrival. I stepped out to order some bowls of stew, while they settled near the table. With my bowl, I settled next to Lon to listen.

Sand started off testily while we were still eating, "I suppose you are hoping to acquire some knowledge of the earth shaking recently. I feel I must report that there is little known at this point. Scrying by various members of the Cloaktower has shown that places throughout the city and along the near stretches of the river have been affected. As the river touches on cracks in the land beneath us that keep the city clement, that should not be a surprise."

By this time he had settled into his 'lecture the ignorant' tone, but at least that meant we could eat without interruptions for his questions.

"Divinations by priests from the various temples, from Chauntea to Gond to Tyr have not provided any more about the cause, despite the number of inquiries. That would seem to indicate it was a normal settling of the land as it shifts through the ages. The troubling aspect is of the falling stars, in a reddish orange color, seen only a short time before," Sand said gravely.

Cas coughed, and said, "That was part of what I hoped to learn from my vigil."

The mage looked even more interested than Lon looked worried, but my arm went around her waist anyway. Cas's arm was already there.

"I began my vigil nearly four nights ago, and it was... difficult," Cas admitted.

For him to admit this, meant a more sane man would have said impossible.

Slowly, Casavir continued, "Whatever foe or foes are behind the problems of late were not seeking pure destruction, so I prayed for some direction or knowledge that would help us against them. Even knowing what their goal is would help greatly." He paused and continued, looking at the others more than our pack, "I did realize some things during my meditations, before I had a vision at the end of my vigil."

Sand leaned forward more at this, even if Neeshka and Grobnar had long put away their cards to listen.

In a flat voice, Lon said, "It was a very long vigil compared to what we'd seen before. Twice as long, and the lack of water and food was beginning to accumulate."

I nodded, as he looked like shit when I'd last checked on him.

"Even with that difficulty, I did have a vision from Tyr," Casavir said with a face suddenly glowing with remembered joy. "I seemed to fly upward through the top of the _Flagon_, even as hours passed in a very short time. The sun was setting, so dusk was crossing the land, but a deeper darkness was falling from a different direction. This darkness wrapped around the city like a shroud so that the light from inns, temples, and even street lamps faded away into the blackness. I could see brief flares of light from the temples, but they faded quickly with no effect on the shroud..."

"Did you see any light from the Cloaktower in this vision?" Sand asked with concern.

Holding his hand up for a moment, Cas was thinking for a long moment before he said, "I am not as sure, as I don't know its location when looking from above..."

That, we could take care of.

"...but I **knew** the dimming lights were from the temples. I don't think the light where the Cloaktower may have been, had changed any more than taverns and street lights," Cas said carefully.

"Hmm," Sand said quietly, "That does seem to have an obvious interpretation. Did your vision continue from there?"

Moving his arm against Lon's back, Cas said flatly, "There were separate screams of four voices, and I think their deaths. The land under the darkness got darker. With the fourth, there was a great knell and the river ran fire." He took a deeper breath and finished with, "My vision ended then."

"You didn't actually see whatever it was?" Neeshka asked in disbelief.

Cas shook his head, though she made a face.

Waving his hand, Sand told the rogue with some exasperation, "The first part did indicate the reason, my dear girl, and it is this bit of information that will allow more useful action. Whatever is causing this, is in some way either resistant or immune to divine magics, thus explaining why the more common divinations have been less than useful so far. Nothing in that vision was about the foe, only the effects of the foe's actions, a subtle distinction."

Relaxing a little, Casavir sighed. He must have been a little more frustrated than he would have admitted to.

Setting a flute and a polish rag of some kind down, Grobnar said, "That is one thing with that kind of magics, there is usually a gap or loophole in how they work. Having that gap seems to somehow allow the paradox of a stronger effect than if there is no exception. Curses seem to work this way..."

I spat, and interrupted him with, "Theory is nice for you, but cursing a whole city has got to be a lot more power than some pieces of ugly furniture for rich idiots. So he's immune to holy magics, an arrow or sword should work real well."

"Only once you find him, or her, ranger," Sand said with an edge. "To this point, we seem to be addressing symptoms and not causes. Casavir, did anything in your vision hint at the urgency?"

I thought Lon was holding her breath as he thought, but Cas finally said, "While I knew time was passing in my vision, I don't know how much. Those screams were distinct in time and the city below had not even a touch of snow, so I do not believe it will be very long into the future."

The elf looked annoyed, and muttered something I didn't understand. I caught a twitch in Grobnar's face, so he understood what was said. Lon seemed to be trying to remember, but I kind of doubted Daeghun would have sworn that much.

After a moment, Sand told us, "That does make it seem likely that this will be in stages, based on something we don't know about, in a manner we don't know, for a purpose we do not comprehend."

There was silence as everyone else tried to figure it out. I just wanted to find someone like this Irdele who was involved, and beat the information out of her. Neither Cas nor Lon would like that, but I was sure Sand was more pragmatic. Hells, I'd be glad to beat her for other things too.

So I was trying to figure out how to do that without my mates getting mad at me.

Cas interrupted everyone's thoughts by saying, "I did have two realizations once I was not distracted by daily life. This first is a question, for which I am unsure as to the answer. Who would become Lord of Neverwinter if Lord Nasher were to die suddenly?"

"Yes, his lack of an heir will be a problem," Sand admitted, "but he does have enough elven blood in his family tree, that he may have another twenty years to rule, outside of violence. A blood heir would be preferred as there had not been any closer or more suited than he when he took the title himself."

"Too bad Lady Nasher hasn't gotten pregnant," Neeshka said with a smirk.

Lon made a face, but it was gone in an instant. Lon's being a target of the Nasher bitch wasn't really general knowledge. I wouldn't wish any child on a that kind of mother, the rich bitch kind I'd prefer to drop off a cliff.

"Yes, if a child was born, or even expected, a regency might be possible. I think it more likely that it would be a shared regency, as Lady Nasher has shown no interest or skill in ruling. Most likely, it would be someone like Nevalle, who has the status and experience in Neverwinter politics to be the primary regent..." Sand said musingly.

Cas suggested, "Perhaps that is part of their goals, maneuvering for power? Who else could be named regent in Nevalle's place, and which of them have not been checked in regards to Lather? Also who would rule if he dies without an heir."

"I know he is considering naming an heir, but don't know when or who," Lon admitted.

"That announcement will cause its own furor," Sand commented, "as the heir will come under as much or more risk as Lord Nasher..."

"That sounds like a very nice line of inquiry for us to take with us, Sir Paladin," Grobnar said, looking up from his parchments. "Because of the collective authority that the Nine have, they would contain those most likely to be chosen. But who just below that level have been frustrated or want more power that they can be easily be subverted, perhaps thinking they are doing it for the good of the city if they are being misled?" Smiling slightly, he added, "Or they could just want power and hate those who have it, like the Commander."

"There are newer members of the Nine than me, four of them now," Lon objected.

The gnome shook his head, and said, "Yes, but they do not have a nearly independent command like you do, with a comparable force to the standing troops that the city itself can call upon, and heroic deeds to stir the heart. You have probably the third greatest political and military power in the city. I've heard some were disappointed about your marriage as it blocked their plans for you, while others were correspondingly pleased that you were plainly not angling for more power and popularity."

Lon did not like that news, and leaned slightly back and away from the bard. I reached up and rubbed her back a little. I'd prefer being less noted too.

Lon bit her lip from being pissed, and Cas took her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

Then he announced, "The other thought I had for more investigation was to find out from Ophala if Tarlon has been determined to be one of the manipulated or one of those complicit." He paused for a second and added, "I would prefer if someone else would do this as we..."

I interrupted with, "Want to smash his face in far too much."

Lon nodded, and Cas didn't have a more polite way to agree with me, so he fell silent.

"I can check there, as I go there often enough," Neeshka said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lon said a little flatly.

Sand said with some anticipation, "This does give us a number of things to investigate now. With the paladin's vision, I suspect we should meet more often, perhaps alternating days. As the first appreciable snow usually comes between the Moonfeast and Midwinter, we may not have too long to prepare now."

"I have to leave the city tomorrow," Lon admitted. "The hunt is being organized to honor Lady Nasher."

"And your Lords will be remaining here, for all the parties and races?" Neeshka asked with a smirk.

I had to growl at that, as I'd rather sneak along with Lon. After that, nothing was really important in what people were talking about us. Neeshka and Grobnar reported on amusing rumors and scandals we'd missed recently. Some of the young things were finding mates, and some weddings were going to happen before Midwinter, even.

Once they'd left, we shook off Cas's student and went off to our room. I wanted to enjoy my Lon before she left to guard that old man among the rude asses. We had fun, even if she didn't get that much sleep.

In the morning when I woke she was gone, and her spot was cold. I dimly remembered a quick kiss near dawn. Cas was still sleeping, and I didn't really care if he'd remembered his prayers. One day shouldn't hurt.

After I'd dressed, I went down to find something to eat. Pameran looked nearly as disappointed that it was me as Eldride did.

"Lord Bishop, do you know if you and Lord Casavir are planning to attend that musical evening tonight?" Pameran asked carefully.

Looking around for Duncan, I only said, "Shit, I hope not. Ask Casavir, I may be doing something else..."

The squire looked pissed for a second, and I had to bare my teeth and tell her, "I may go find Lon, since I don't give much of a damn about these rules."

Neither of them said anything, and I found Duncan back in the kitchen only starting today's stew. He was grumbling over something, but didn't speak up so I ignored him and went out.

Flying up, there was no sign of the hunting party from Castle Never, either in the city or the main roads leaving the city. I flew down and checked each of the roads, and Karnwyr joined me as I checked for the way they went. It was a bit of fun and a challenge as I hadn't really paid that much attention to Lon's Din-die for tracking it. Karnwyr was laughing at me until he told me he knew its scent well enough.

Once I took a wolf form I could as well, but it wasn't as much of a challenge as interpreting the tracks. We traveled quickly, and it didn't take that long to reach a very manicured estate on the edge of a small village. I didn't like the village because it looked too clean and neat for a village that wasn't all halflings. There wasn't much of anyone outside finishing with after harvest chores, like trimming fallow growth fields for planting next year or even cooking down vats of apples for spiced preserves.

Leaving the pup outside, I flew in closer and the villagers were all indoors, despite the occasional noisy kid. The insides of the village buildings were not as pretty as the outsides, making my hackles rise, even if I didn't exactly have hackles as a raven.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

Saying farewell to my lady at dawn was difficult when she would be far away during this hunt. I could not argue against her taking these duties, but I was uneasy when I could not be close by with the threats around us.

After she left and I finished my prayers, I settled for some more sleep as I still did not feel rested. When I woke again, I saw that Bishop had already left. I didn't think he'd be back soon as he'd taken much of his gear, too.

When I went down later, Eldride was talking to Pameran over some fish stew, and I reminded myself that we would need to contribute more to Duncan as we still were a majority of the people here. It seemed likely the _Flagon_ had been targeted because we were living here.

Their speech shifted to the common language, and they were talking about the fish kills in the river over the last two days. Fish prices at the market had dropped as the fish were not poisoned or harmful in any way, but we could expect far more fish dishes in the near future, even with some kinds being salted or dried for the winter.

When their conversation had reached a pause, I asked my squire about her progress, checking on her conclusions for some problems I'd set her and any questions she had about events.

Pameran asked me, "Are you planning to attend the musical event tonight? I asked Bishop, and he did not seem to know and said he may not be in the city."

I was of mixed feelings about this, as I was fairly sure he will have followed Elondra and the hunting party, despite warnings. I could hardly condemn him about it as I wanted to as well. Instead, I said to him, "I will have to send our regrets as I believe I will be spending much of later today at the temple. Thank you, but I believe you can take today and tomorrow as free days for yourself."

He nodded, and left the tavern after I'd written out our regrets for delivery. Once I'd eaten the stew, my squire and I went to the Hall of Justice so I could report on what I had learned from my vigil as well as the conclusions from it that we'd reached last night.

As soon as I'd started my summary for Father Ivarr and Sir Asymon, Ivarr decided that this warranted Judge Oleff's review, so Eldride and Asymon were dispatched to request the judge Oleff's company, as well as the archivist Margron and Weaponsmistress Eluuanth.

The only things that were added after hours of discussion and explanation was the confirmation that priestly divinations seem to be blind to this threat and the fish kills in the Neverwinter river are due to surges in the heat of the water. The water cooled quickly due to the cooler air and the soil draining the heat away, but there seems to have been at least two separate occasions of these deaths already.

With a final blessing from Judge Oleff, my squire and I returned to the _Flagon_ some time after dark. Bishop had not returned, and I could only pray he was well.

Not long before midnight, he did return in a foul temper. From the damage to his clothing, he must have been traveling on foot and been angry enough to ignore the brush.

Karnwyr was quiet as well.

Bishop didn't seem to want to speak about it beyond muttered cursing, so I insisted that he wash up. Hopefully there would be enough warm water for him to settle.

When he did return to our room I was nearly asleep, but I sat up and asked, "What happened?"

Looking annoyed that I was awake enough to ask, Bishop said, "I tracked the hunting party to a pretty mansion and village not all that far from the city walls, less than twenty miles. There wasn't any hunting today, even if they had arrived well before midday. I even found her horse in the huge stable, being coddled by some of the many workers."

That certainly wasn't a reason for his anger, even if he joked about the flavor with Karnwyr. I gestured for him to continue, but he dug out a bottle of wine and took a couple slugs first. He looked a little calmer, or maybe just angry enough that he appeared calmer.

His voice rougher, he said, "I listened for a while until some servants talked about a hearing for a thief who had stolen from the mansion while the owners were away. Lord Tinieles was going to hear the evidence, and most all of the rich bastards and bitches thought it was an occasion for pretty sandwiches, drinking, and betting on the outcome..."

My stomach sinking at this news, I asked, "Were Valga or Nevalle present?"

"No!" Bishop spat, "I think it was only Lalton and Remmons, though Lalton was off-duty, I think. Tinieles was hearing the evidence himself against the wench. Her name wasn't even mentioned after I got close enough to listen. Nasher and all the others just sat there, drinking and gaming while witnesses gabbled. The wench sat there like some doe, while the dozen or two spoke against her. That many people seeing her do something would have been a party riot, not a theft."

Taking another drink, he added, "The wench had brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an expensive red dress with suspiciously little wear. She was taken outside and hung from a tree after the verdict, while many applauded and had a good time while she choked."

It took me a moment to remember the painting hanging in Castle Never, but it made me sick, and then furious. I demanded, "**Was there any kind of evidence or speaker to defend the accused?**"

"No, I don't think so. Just about everyone in the room was well liquored up by then," he growled. Before I could ask, he said, "Lon was pale and angry, but she stayed the good little bodyguard. During the gambling after dinner, she finally went off duty and to her room, a dusty lumber room in the attics. We spoke a little, and she told me to come back because the guards around the place didn't obey her at all, not being Greycloaks, and had already killed a villager spying."

I hoped that was to provide for Lord Nasher's safety, but I had my doubts. This could not wait until morning, due to the proximity of this to Lord Nasher. "Get dressed, we're going to the Hall of Justice. Father Ivarr will need to know about this tonight."

He growled, but we did leave and wake Ivarr. An inquiry would begin in the morning, once they had contacted the senior judiciary. Returning to the _Flagon_ not long before dawn, I'd had a dispensation to do my prayers later in the day. Regardless of that, I woke at my usual time and prayed for my lady before sleeping again.

When I finally awoke, Bishop was pacing in the hall while the pup watched him quietly.

"Soon as you're dressed, and not in armor, we're leaving the city," he told me.

"I do not believe we should visit the hunt," I protested.

He growled, and said, "Fine. We're still going."

When we were dressed and had small packs in case of emergency, he led us out into the inn's yard.

Taking my pack, he said flatly, "If you can get high enough, do you think you can see the temples and the Cloaktower, like in your vision?"

"Yes," I replied, though I was a little uneasy at what he was suggesting.

With one more muttered comment that I couldn't quite hear, he changed form to be a griffin and clawed the ground briefly. I carefully climbed on and he launched us up into the sky. He had trouble climbing at first, but then it got easier as we soared over the city in the crisp autumn breezes.

I asked for him to move to where it had seemed like I floated, and after circling for a while, I was fairly sure that one of the lights had been the mages' tower in my vision. While it had not been as bright as the temples, it had not dimmed as the shroud had deepened.

When I was sure, I told this to Bishop and said we were done. This hadn't taken very long and he glided off, away from the city.

Seeing the city and surrounding farms from the sky was fascinating, and it took me some moments of turns and the labor of his wings for me to realize that we were approaching the Neverwinter woods.

"I said we should not sneak into the hunt," I said to him.

He made an odd roar, but didn't change direction, so it looked like I was getting closer whether I liked it or not. We would definitely have words about this tonight.

The flight to a small village wasn't that long, and Bishop merely circled, making small squawks every so often. I couldn't see any evidence of any hunting from up here, only some kind of feast and contest outside. The body was still hanging from the tree on one side of the mansion, and some were visiting it. I did n ot really want to wonder why. We continued to circle, though I didn't know the reason.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him.

Shaking his head, he turned his head enough for me to see him blinking slowly enough... After a moment of thought, I realized what he wanted, and saw no flaw in the idea.

I told him, "I would need to be lower as my sight doesn't have a long range."

Bishop nodded his head and we did a shallow dive as I focused my sight on the village and mansion. I was very disturbed to see that many present at this event were very dark. Not all, some were the dimness of people who only had some darker thoughts, but some were very, very dark.

"I don't know how many are present," I leaned forward to tell him, "but there are too many darknesses there for my comfort."

He started to dive down towards the ground, and I hit the side of his neck, saying, "These people are those we've already met at other events, we have no cause to invade their event without invitations. We become the attackers and fair targets, don't land here!"

Making another noise he turned away, and we landed on a hilltop about a mile away, where he changed back.

Bishop growled, and dropped our packs off his back. I took a moment to wonder where they'd gone, but decided it really didn't matter.

After he came back, I told him, "If we let them provoke us, they win. She should be safe, with the other members of the Nine present, and Lord Nasher approving her as well and present..." I took another breath and added, "Do you doubt that she would not be able to escape with the aid of her shadow from a group of noblemen?"

"No! But she doesn't even have Bell or Valga, who I like a lot more, along," he objected.

I sighed, and had to bit my lip and turn away for a second. Turning back, I told him, "I do not know how we can approach without making things worse. If we come in unannounced, the defenders would justifiably fight, including Elondra. That kind of misunderstanding would be easy to engineer, and could only end badly."

He cursed some more, but had nothing else to add. After a few minutes of silence, he recast his spell and we returned to Neverwinter well before sunset. Sand was present when we returned and we traded the little bits we had learned in the last two days...

I prayed again for my lady before retiring, hoping she would return to us safely.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	59. Day of the Dead

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe, but there isn't that much..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, _Castle Never _--**

_--- Elondra_

It was a crappy morning. Well, not really. Only a little brisk, I could expect the air to get rapidly cooler once we got away from the city. It was a bad morning because I was leaving Neverwinter and my guys, and because it was far to close to dawn for my comfort.

I was getting a newer lecture from Nevalle today, much of which was a review of the things to expect at the hunt. It was another three day hunt, so I was only half paying attention while I tried not to yawn.

"...will be junior to you this time, as Bell has a favorite cousin's engagement party tonight..." the Captain of the Nine was saying.

Feeling my head snap up, and I could see Nevalle was amused.

"Ah, that finally woke you up," he said smugly. "Tinieles is loyal and his hunting box is very close to the city. We do want to show everything is normal after the quake."

"Casavir had a vision that something else is coming, that the quake was a sign..." I reported.

More concerned, Nevalle asked a bit doubtfully, "Is there something specific? Is there some kind of risk for Lord Nasher?"

"No, not specifically. The implication from his vision is that holy divination spells won't work on it, but I think Father Ivarr and others at the Hall of Justice will be looking into that when he reports to them today," I told him, as the image of the river on fire came into my mind again. I really didn't like that image.

Making notes on a piece of paper, Nevalle told me, "I will have Vale or whichever messengers are assigned from the Cloaktower report to you, if they have urgent messages. I will visit the temple later today..." Grimacing, he added, "Or tomorrow. I'd rather go and let you all substitute with my aunts, but both you and Ekkar are already married, so that won't do. Here's the information about this hunt. There won't be much hunting, which is why there's only three of you..."

His detailing of this hunt's history of more festivities than hunting got more of my attention this time. Sooner than I'd expected, I was ordering up the start of the train's departure from Castle Never. Lalton had grown up in the village years ago, and his companion was scouting from the sky as we left the city. Even with the slow pace of Nasher's carriage, it was still only about two hours before we arrived at our destination.

Our hostess wasn't that pleased to see me, but she and Lady Nasher wandered off chattering as if they hadn't seen each other for several tendays. This building wasn't quite as large as the other hunting locations, and some of the visiting servants were being lodged in a barn. I had a closet room in the upper attics, which wasn't much better than the slightly larger closet that Lalton and Ekkar had to share. Nothing that really could justify any demands on our parts. We'd only a few minutes each, to individually do settle in our rooms while Nasher got settled and he changed into fresh clothing. Even with this delay it was still before noon.

When we got down to the hall, Lord Tinieles and maybe a steward approached Lord Nasher.

"My lord," the steward, who had not been named by anyone in my hearing, said nervously, "we have a minor judicial matter that has been awaiting Lord Tinieles' attention. Do you wish to judge the case?"

Frowning, Nasher asked, "What kind of case is it?"

"A thief had been systematically stealing from the household possessions, including fine jewelry and curios of the lady's," the steward explained.

Nasher looked disgusted, but waved at Tinieles, saying, "We are only here for entertainment. Your lord may judge."

They left, presumably to do all that boring kind of thing, and the guests ate in merry company. Even Nasher sounded cheerful after sampling a fair amount of wine. I was bored, and looking forward to Ekkar's coming on duty so I could eat.

After the eating slowed down, there was a ripple of talk. Once the meal had been cleared away, a dais was set up for Tinieles' seat and square cleared in the hall, reminding me of that abomination with Lather. Guards brought in a woman in manacles and the nervous steward had a sheaf of papers.

What made my stomach sink was that she was brown haired and had a red dress suspiciously like the one in my official portrait in Castle Never. Her skin was much paler, but I couldn't tell if that was because she was about to be tried or she really had skin that much lighter than mine.

She didn't object or deny the charges, and her answers were sullen. There were a lot of witnesses and a fairly long list of stolen items.

As sick as I felt about it, she didn't seem like that much a thief. All of the ones I'd met were like Leldon or Neeshka, and weren't this quiet and without any bravado, even if caught.

That was about all I could manage to reason out between the catcalls and rude remarks from the audience. Once all the charges and evidence had been read, she admitted she'd done it with a tiny spark of something, even if I didn't know what. Minutes after that, the judgment came down; because of the high value of the stolen items and lack of any regret, she was to be hung. Immediately.

We'd had none of that in West Harbor, our crimes were the petty kind, served in fines or service.

In Neverwinter, I'd not attended any trials, outside the political one against me by the bitch Torio. No one else seemed surprised at this trial's outcome, not even Lalton.

In fact, as soon as the verdict came down, betting started as to how long it would take her to die, as the guests and members of the trial audience eddied outside.

The guests were chattering, like this was was high entertainment.

In a sotto voice, Nasher said, "You will eventually have to make judgments like this over your own lands, Whyntll. Your people deserve that protection." He sounded very old and tired.

"Not this... festival!" I objected.

"Many people, too many, enjoy the humiliation and death of others, like this. I can't force the citizens of Blacklake to find some more productive way to entertain themselves, and this does work for some small measure of deterrence," Nasher sighed as he scanned the crowd.

I knew that Casavir would be displeased by this, but I couldn't quite be sure why. The jeers and betting were what disgusted me.

Most of the crowd was watching, drinking, and jeering the condemned. Neither Nasher nor I even looked in that direction.

"This pettiness is one thing I wish I could address, but I don't know how to order them to become better," Nasher said, still quietly. "I can only push on the edges of their pettiness and hope. Being cruel isn't quite a crime."

Sighing again at seeing Lady Nasher and Lady Tinieles laughing at where the hanging was being set up, Nasher admitted, "They are too fond of grinding down the productive citizens, without doing actual crimes, like foolish children. Almost all of those here are only children... well, actually like you are, Whyntll. With that, the best thing to do seems to be raising those who serve, and restrain the others... I will note to Nevalle that we will not be returning to their events in the future."

A cheering rippled through the crowd, and I looked to where the condemned was jerking around in mid-air.

"The neck wasn't broken, so this may take a while," Lalton said flatly.

"As soon as this is over, I will retire to my rooms for a time," Nasher announced in a louder voice. His voice didn't reflect the touch of disgust on his face even moments before.

It seemed to take forever, and the rude acts didn't end with her death. I had gotten some blood, from biting my lip, by the time we got back inside. Passing through the hall, it was being set up for almost a celebration. Nasher passed through to take a nap before the dinner was to be announced.

Once we were down in the public rooms for dinner, the steward approached first Lalton, who waved him off, and then me, saying, "Our guards found an outsider spying and he was killed before he could get away."

"Did anyone question him or identify him?" I asked, worrying again briefly. "And what is your name?"

"Sennel, Commander. I have seen him before as I think he was born here, but he doesn't work for the family or in the village..." Sennel said, while looking only at the floor and standing very still.

I didn't like this, but couldn't say exactly why. I wasn't that popular, but this man was wary of all the visitors around him, not just me. Being an ass wasn't a crime. I really, really wished Cas was here, he was so much better with people. I waved Lalton to stay with Nasher, and nearly frog-marched poor Sennel to the back stairs.

He got stiff and his breathing irregular by the time I found a dark and somewhat dusty room, that had old and faded furnishings. The single light in the room looked to be magical.

Setting my shadow to guard us, I sat him down. He sat looking at on the floor, maybe thinking for a few minutes. When I next checked, he looked a little bored. I was wondering if Bishop was still around, since my shadow had reported he was here earlier while Nasher rested.

"Sennel, was this spy actually doing anything threatening, or was he just watching the activities?" I asked quietly.

Startled, he admitted, "Just watching, but the extra guards brought in had their orders."

"You try to relax a little, it's just a party and not that important in the long run. We'll all be gone in a couple days," I said. It wasn't that helpful, but I didn't know what else to say.

Not that I even fully believed what I was saying, either.

When I returned to the hall, the dinner was more of a feast than any dinner, with lots of fresh game and delicacies. Drinking was heavy throughout dinner.

Ekkar started his next shift near mid-evening, so I could get some food and rest myself. I followed the directions of my shadow to get to the kitchens and found plenty of food leftover or in preparation, without getting too much of a reaction.

Returning to my cubby to remove my armor, my shadow warned me only seconds before my arms were grabbed. Bishop pulled me close for some long kisses, rubbing my back.

I held him tightly, feeling so much better.

Murmuring into my ear, he asked, "You sure you don't want to go camping for a year or two?"

As much as I'd like to do some nicely destructive things to the Tinieles' expensive things while leaving, I was more worried about Cas's vision, so I only shook my head.

Sliding his hands lower, he said, with a small smile I could hear, "Too bad. I'm sure we could find a nice den somewhere, maybe a bitch for Karnwyr so he's too busy with his own pups to bother us."

"He's not bothering us, right now, is he?" I whispered back.

"Very true, Lady Whyntll," he said pulling me towards the bed with a leer.

Cuddled close later, I had to say, "You can't stay here..."

He snarled, "What, so these idiots and asses can hang you in effigy? I..." he paused and said a little more calmly, "That was as bad as those dreams where I was hung, even if I knew she wasn't you. They wanted it to be you."

"Maybe some," I had to admit, "but others like Sennel, I don't think, think that at all. How can we tell which are the asses and which are..." I looked for the word he'd understand what I meant, and finally said, "sheep and easily led or are controlled by other things like risk to themselves or family. If it helps, Nasher didn't like it either." Settling a little closer, I added, "I'm senior this time and have to be available all the time like Nasher, so I really need to be above reproach."

Another kiss and Bishop warned me, "I might be back tomorrow night then, you're a lot more fun than Cas."

"I may be on duty," I warned him, but I wasn't surprised at the face he made at me.

My shadow told me that revelers were really starting to leave the hall, so I said to Bishop, "You really should go now. I'll need to do inspections, and get some sleep."

Muttering, he finally said when he was dressed again, "Heh. I got to sneak in and act like the two-timer with my mate. That made it a little more fun."

"Less than two tendays before we can leave Neverwinter," I reminded him.

With one more kiss, he cast his spell and left my room, and there was no alarm that he'd been spotted, so I relaxed after a while. Glad that I'd finally had enough uniforms and padding for an event like this, I settled to rest until closer to the middle of the night for some patrols.

A whisper from my shadow, and I was awake enough to hear the drunks stumbling around. Most of these rooms were storage, so I got up silently and dressed in a hurry, including my official tunic. I had plenty of time because they had trouble walking and mocking each other along the hall.

My shadow reporting their slow progress, I would have laughed more if their being up in storage or servants' area wasn't so suspicious.

Not to my surprise, they stumbled to a stop at my door, amid some loud shushing to each other. My shadow reported on what they were doing through the wall.

"See, Derield, the ribbon's on her door. She wants company, just like I said..." the one gloated.

A phlegmy chuckle answered that, "That'll make a rare adventure, then, boys. Must be good, to have two in the stable before she inherited..."

The first voice snickered and added, "Yes, but you can't marry her money, Barish. Your wife is in very good health for her age."

"Neither can you, Miko. Whoosh, I didn't realize it was so stuffy up here," a third voice slurred.

I'd really like to beat the pulp out of them, but I suspect some would disapprove of doing that to horny, rich men.

"Well, I've got my thousand gold that says neither of you can keep up with your elder. Derield's had too much," the second voice, coming from the shorter one in the hall.

"I hav' not! See I can still do this..." came from the third voice just before a thump in the hall.

If I weren't so angry, my shadow reporting that he'd collapsed trying to do a cartwheel would have been funny.

The second hauled him to his feet, saying with a snicker, "I kind of doubt you're as good as you claim, Miko. Didn't like you that much before..."

"They're not here now," Miko said gleefully as he tried to open my door.

That had been locked before Bishop appeared, so I was really pissed when I heard a key in the lock. I asked my shadow to take them down but not kill them.

It didn't take long for them to be tagged enough to collapse in the hallway, helped by the booze, I was sure.

I really didn't want to have to wait for them to wake, as I'd be too tempted to kill them, so I finished dressing and putting on all my armor and official insignia. Leaving my shadow to keep an eye on them, I 'stepped down to the next lower floor's hallway.

No one was there to see my sudden appearance, so I went down to find some servants to bring a bath to my room. We all were surprised to find three drunks with a key asleep in the hall at my door, and they were carried back to their own rooms. While the servants tried to recover and deliver the planned bath, I told them that I would bunk with Ekkar and Lalton since they didn't take good care of the room keys here. Grabbing my pack, I made up a pallet in the others' room, and got some sleep.

I didn't sleep all that well, often waking from dreams of fire, being hung, and keys.

Woken by my shadow near dawn, I explained the disturbance to the Ekkar in the room and Lalton on duty. They seemed bemused, but I didn't care because sleeping on the floor was much better than that trap. I'd decided not to complain to Nasher while here, but I'd report to Nevalle when I got back. My husbands, I hadn't decided on when, or if I'd tell them.

Speaking to Sennel while Lord Nasher was eating a breakfast in his room, I found out that there wasn't any hunt for today either. Late morning was some outdoor competition for the amateurs. With more betting. Later was just more drinking and gaming.

The steward, when pressed a little did admit that a lot of the visitors went 'ribbon-hunting.' He was embarrassed, but didn't seem guilty. I wasn't really that sure if I was reading him right, and was doubting I'd use my assigned room much.

With this information I set our shifts for the day. I took the archery contest, and obviously many of the people here had started drinking with their breakfast, so I was expecting to be amused. Once the targets and range were set up, I could see it wouldn't need any more skill skill than the one Daeghun had set up every year in West Harbor. Here only a couple dozen participated, and some were glaringly obvious about their cheating. Lalton was less than impressed by their skill, too. Most of the guests were making jokes or bets about the competition, or just using it as a chance to flirt.

I suspected Cas would be doing better even without any training, if he was here.

Once the contest was over, we accompanied Nasher inside, where the real activities for the day were made clear. Several rooms were full of gambling tables, with plenty of food and music flowing from an alcove. I checked the alcove, and it didn't have any familiar faces among the bards. Grobnar or one of the familiar bard's from our wedding would have been nice. Neeshka could have fleeced every one of them of everything but their clothing... and with my blessing.

Then we were back to the boredom of watching for trouble, while most everyone else was being festive. Ekkar switched with Lalton not long before the idiots from the night before stumbled into the hall. Lord Barish was a dwarf who met with an older short woman with a lot of gray in the roots of her red hair. The glint in his eyes as he scanned the rest of the gambling was not a pleasant one. He and Tinieles seemed to be fast friends and were joined by the ass Mikoll Barnict. The third from last night was drinking and trying to speak to Lady Bekirr, before the others pulled him away.

Watching these people in their boring forms of amusement seemed to drag, but I did get to take a break and eat.

Mid-evening I went off duty, feeling very alone. I made a circuit of the grounds, surprising most of the guards out of their inattention. I didn't think my harsh words made that much of an impression as my shadow reported that they settled back to their relaxation soon after I'd moved on. When I got back, I told Lalton what I'd found and that we'd have to stay on double shifts until we got back to Neverwinter with short rests only. I continued my patrols, while Ekkar rested and Lalton stayed by Nasher's room. A few hours later I made it back to wake Ekkar and get some sleep.

When I settled on the floor very late, with my shadow watching, I was warned by my shadow that my husband was coming under the door. Opening my eyes a little I wondered what he was up to.

When he'd shifted to wolf form, I told him, "I only have a very short time for sleep, and I'm exhausted."

Perhaps a tiny whine from him when I put my head back down to sleep, but he wriggled behind me and settled his snout on my side while facing the door. Not feeling as alone, I fell asleep quickly even if I woke with a nightmare about Cas's river of fire again.

Lalton called me what only seemed moments later, while still in full dark. Bishop stirred and woke also, and I didn't really want to send him back to Neverwinter again. So I took the patrols, with an invisible Bishop as company. After dawn and checking with the steward again, there wasn't much planned for the guests today. I decided to suggest to Nasher that he get back to the city early, citing the lax guards and few events.

Lady Nasher balked, but Nasher confirmed his own disinterest and told her she could remain if she wished. He looked disappointed when she looked happier.

Feeling a little sorry for him, when Bishop was only in the outer room, I ordered his valet and grooms to get ready for departure in an hour. Waking our hosts would be a pleasure. At their door, I saw she was hungover and had that dwarf in her room, not her husband.

In less than an hour, it wouldn't be my problem. In less than an hour, Nasher was about to leave in his carriage and I asked Bishop to perch on the roof with me. In less than an hour, I tried to stay alert as we left the estate. I felt safer when we were a couple miles away, but only felt better when we arrived into the castle's stables and there were Greycloaks around us. Once Lord Nasher was settled and Nevalle arrived, I gave my report while Ekkar and Lalton nearly stumbled off for some sleep.

It seemed like longer, but the sun hadn't moved that much while I was reporting. I went back to the _Flagon_ and fell into bed very early into the afternoon. The last thing I heard was Bishop whispering something, but don't ask me what it was.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	60. The Exercise of Vital Powers

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I was rarely as glad to get back into Duncan's inn as this time. Cas wasn't there nor was his squire. They had to be at his temple, and I wasn't sure if something else was wrong beyond Lon being exhausted. I didn't see any injuries, and I cast a poison neutralization on her just to be sure.

Lon didn't even stir, so I pulled her close and watched over her as she slept. I'd fallen into a doze by the time Cas returned to our room, and he looked alarmed when he realized that she was so deeply asleep.

"Was there a problem?" he asked quietly, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"She's been spending too much time with you, Cas. She hasn't said anything since last night," I told him. Meeting his eyes I added, "You won't bitch, even when you don't deserve crap people give you..."

He started to object, but stopped when I glared at him.

After a moment or two, he admitted, "It is much simpler when it is not yourself."

I guess he didn't have anything else to add, so after I was sure he was done, I told him, "Last night, when I got back, she was curled up on the floor of a different room. Her first room was empty, and there were too many scents lingering in the hall for an attic area."

Looking briefly angry, Cas didn't say anything more to me. I was a little amused that he hadn't objected to my ignoring the rules this time.

Settling again to sleep, Cas must have as well, because the next thing I knew was the sound of Pameran knocking on the door to wake us.

This was another of those dinners, but it was Nerriam's dinner this time, and we knew most of the others this time. There was a lot of chattering about the upcoming wedding of one of her granddaughters in only a few days. The chit was hanging over this merchant boy, very quiet the two of them.

Lon was still quiet and still looked tired, so that talk about what happened would have to wait a little.

We got up early as Nevalle had summoned us to spar at his bidding again. He'd better take the floor this time so I could kick his ass without disruption.

Before we left for the castle, though, Cas sat next to Lon as she was putting her boots on, and asked, "What else happened, my lady?"

"Nothing new," she admitted, not even pretending not to understand the question, "just three asses who thought I was easy because I had two husbands. My shadow knocked them out while the one was trying to use a key he'd somehow swiped. I shadowstepped down a floor to bring up some servants to 'discover' them and haul them away."

I had to smile at that, even if I'd have rather she'd beaten them to a pulp.

Lon finished, after stomping her boot on, "Then I bunked in Lalton and Ekkar's room on the floor. It wouldn't change their opinion of me, but they'd think twice about bothering them too." She paused a moment before adding, "Not that we had much time to sleep because I set us on double shifts as the guards brought in for Nasher's safety were dozing when I checked on them. That's why we left early."

Embracing her, he asked, "This on top of the trial and execution?"

"Yep," she agreed. "But what else could I have done? I didn't know anything about the theft or how a trial should be. The only ones I've seen are show trials, not real ones. Everything seemed legal. Neither Nasher nor Lalton said there was anything wrong, even if they were a bit pissed too."

"Judge Oleff and likely Father Ivarr should have arrived there by now, my lady," Cas told her. "Ivarr has this checking as his duty, directly given, even if Oleff would have reviewed it later anyway."

"I'm just afraid she was only a pawn to put the screws on me," Lon said, rocking a little. "Then I worry that I'm being paranoid..."

Sliding my arms around her too, I muttered, "Don't think so. They were all asses."

"Not all," Lon objected, sounding a little muffled. "Sennel seemed decent if trapped, and Ekkar and Lalton and Nasher..."

"A handful isn't much," I snarled, pulling her close.

With a sigh, Cas told us, "They will find out the truth, and the guilty punished."

Lon muttered something and Casavir asked, "My lady?"

"Too late for her... I hate hangings. I've seen a lot of death, but this was worse... slower, and they laughed," Lon whispered.

Shit, it was like the Carnival. I could feel myself snarling, "Kill them all, they might as well be Luskans."

"This is not Luskan," Casavir sat back a little and insisted. "Those complicit and those coerced must be identified and tried. His justice will fall on them."

Lon sniffled, and I buried my face in her hair, wishing again that it was as long as it'd been. He hugged us but didn't say anything else.

After a few minutes, Cas said quietly, "I'm afraid we have to leave for the castle if we are to participate today."

It only took a very few minutes for all of us to finish dressing in silence. Collecting his squire and some rolls for us to eat on the walk through the city we stayed quiet. Karnwyr didn't even say anything to me, aside from a wish to get out and hunt.

Sparring was quiet today, with even Bell seeming grim and quiet. I did bounce Nevalle on his ass today, but it wasn't as fun as I'd expected.

Afterwards, when Nevalle gathered the rest of the Nine for news and assignments in smaller room they used, Cas just followed along with Lon. I think I was smiling when they locked glares briefly, but neither said anything out loud.

Not that these logistics were very interesting overall, the only thing that I cared about was an announcement that Sand was now granted senior Cloaktower clearance. Lon and Cas were smiling at that.

Once the others of the Nine had left, aside from Nevalle and Valga, Nevalle sighed slightly and faced Cas directly and admitted, "I have the answers for some of those things you asked me recently. Ophala has reported that her errant entertainer doesn't directly know anything about this.. faction. He is susceptible to some magics and not a willing ally. She has arranged for him to 'learn' some false things to see if they can be lured into missteps."

I wouldn't be allowed to kill him, maybe he'd get killed as the goat.

Sitting on a bench heavily, Nevalle continued, "Lord Nasher hasn't announced an heir, and probably still hopes for children. If he would die now, when one has not been selected nor is there a regency plan in place, the Captain of the Nine would lead until a candidate from his kin or other descendants of the original Nine has been found and agreed to by many, many people."

Nevalle was looking a little pale at this, but Lon looked a bit relieved. I was suddenly very glad neither Lon nor Cas had any known relatives.

When Nevalle didn't say anything else, Cas added, "I have received further information about my vision, and it seems the Cloaktower was not affected as much by the darkness."

"Are you sure about that?" Valga asked sharply.

"Reasonably sure, as the light that was where the tower is, was in my vision and didn't get as dim in the darkness," he said with the faintest of smiles. "Though you know how cryptic and symbolic visions can get."

"Anything else?" Nevalle demanded.

Looking at Lon for a moment, Cas said, "A contingent from the Hall of Justice should have arrived at the Tinieles estate yesterday afternoon. Ivarr's oversight of trials makes this a good candidate for investigation."

"How large a contingent?" Valga asked.

"I should expect it to be rather large," Cas said with another slight smile. "The Hall of Justice has had extra visitors called here as well as those from allied churches. Some of my brethren from other faiths like the Morninglord's, Torm's, and Helm's have been especially disappointed that they've had little to do aside from plan and rescues after the earthquake."

I had to snicker at the idea of all those paladins climbing the walls of their temples because they had nothing evil to smite.

Once we'd left the castle and found a late lunch in the first tavern that looked clean, I laughed for a few minutes, even as they looked puzzled. I waved off their question because I didn't think Cas would find it funny, and Lon would probably hurt herself with trying not to laugh. I wasn't sure what Squire Eldride would do, but I really didn't care.

We only had a short time to rest before we had to dress up for another ball tonight. When we got back to the _Flagon_ for this, Sand was waiting for us, but I really didn't want to have any long talks.

Before he said anything, I asked, "You here to show us your secret code ring now that you're in their club, Sand?"

"If I did, I'd have to kill you. Lucky for you there is no ring, and I would prefer to speak to your partners," he said, sounding pissed for him.

"There is little new to report," Cas offered with a warning glance at me, "other than that the Cloaktower was likely not to have been impacted as much by the shroud."

"Yes, some specialists in arcane divinations have been able to confirm that much, although there has been little clue for them to focus their scrying on," Sand admitted.

"See if they can scry 'Lord Tinieles' and find out why he was enacting a small Luskan Carnival," I snarled at the elf. "Tyr's hands probably won't make that connection."

That got a reaction from everyone, and I went to pull a drink for myself. As soon as Lon had described the trial in more detail, Cas and his squire were pale, and Sand may actually have been angry.

But now they knew, and I needed some time with my mate before another social event pissed me off again. When I pulled her off towards the stair, she didn't resist, and Cas excused himself before I'd even taken the second step up.

A bit of fun and we slept before that damned Pameran woke us for dressing up again. I still didn't enjoy my costume, but Lon looked very fine.

This ball was a little different because it was being held at the _Leather Apron_, so there should be more drinking and gaming than at the usual. Since it seemed the owner was an ally, we could have some fun, and I wanted that today.

Even the journey carried in that little cabin was a lark... at least until Karnwyr told us that we were almost there. Then they both got so flushed that I could see it even in the dim light. By the time we were brought to the entrance we'd fixed our appearances, so it wasn't a problem. Their colors still looked better by the time we'd entered.

When we got in, I was surprised to see Neeshka is a very nice dress, and not avoiding the guards.

She bounced a little on her feet, and said with a grin, "Hey, I just got my invite to join from Phron a couple days ago. Thought I'd surprise you."

Cas bowed to her and said with a smile, "Not that surprised. You are sterling, even if you gained some bad habits at one time."

"Well, now I don't have to watch out for people like you and Cormick," Neeshka grinned. Spreading her deep green dress with a flourish, she added, "And I can wear nicer clothing, too."

More people arriving interrupted their chatting, and Neeshka waved at us before moving of with some guy who looked nervous in his fine clothing.

This event was more interesting than most as the rooms were all smaller than the grand houses of the rich. There were several groups of bards providing music throughout the building, but as the evening wore on I preferred to dance with my mate in an outdoor garden. It was a little chilly, but we went inside to warm up and for Lon and Cas to interact with people they knew.

We had just gone inside a few minutes before, when a howling rang through my head. Lon and Cas winced too, even as I spun and ran for the patio, with my eyes watering from the howling. As I pushed through the other people, they weren't reacting to the howling.

Outside, I could hear the howling from multiple directions, and had to howl too.

--- x x ---

_--- Lon_

The event in the Leather Apron had been a nice one, far nicer than the most recent hunt, even if I was getting bored by these events. They were starting to blur together, differing only if there were enemies more than friends, and I was tired of them. Bishop was enjoying himself, and insisted on dancing outside most of the clear evening. Even with that, I was thoroughly enjoying Nevalle's irritability. Even with the more select crowd here, there were many young women, years younger than me who were chasing him with their relatives' help. His comments away from them were sometimes even crude, to my and Valga's amusement. With us, he could pretend he was discussing official things.

The howling very late in the evening caught me by surprise. Very few were reacting, but when we followed Bishop outside, I heard howls from other directions too.

Bishop spun and started to howl with with the other howls, and I grabbed hold of him. He was still trying to turn when I could feel Cas had grabbed him as well. Taking a shaky breath, one of Bishop's arms went around me, and he dropped his face into the crook of my neck.

The other howls were beginning to fade, but my ranger was still tense. After a very few moments, Karnwyr arrived, his hackles up and Bishop reached down to touch him.

A few more minutes and just after Bishop relaxed, Cas said, "Something is wrong with the moon."

I looked in the direction that Bishop had been trying to turn and upwards. The moon was a rust red, which would have been more normal if it was near the horizon. Right now it was near straight above us.

Pulling him inside seemed to be a good idea, and Karnwyr came with us. Inside the music had mostly stopped into nothing, and the crowd seemed confused. We got some sharp glances from both Nevalle and Phron, though the latter was trying to get the event restarted.

Holding Nevalle's gaze, I shrugged. I didn't know what this meant either.

The party started up again, but this time we danced a time or two inside. Later, for one of the last dances Bishop pulled me out to the patio again. As the muted music wound down, we slowed and I reached out for Cas and he came to join us. Feeling content for the moment, I looked up at the stars in the clear sky for a time.

Only after the rest of the patio had cleared of everyone aside from Karnwyr, and I realized that the music was long silent did we separate a little. Once we did, I saw it was getting cold out here, and I shivered.

"Shall we go inside, my lady?" he asked, even if I wasn't really paying attention.

I swallowed as I looked upward, and said, "No, look up."

There, hanging in the sky, where it had been hours ago, was still the orange-red moon, in what appeared to be the same position.

Cas said something slightly foul and cast a spell. Shaking his head, he announced, "I don't know what this is."

"If Nevalle is still, here, I'll report it to him," I decided. "We can stop by the temple, and maybe Sand's. I don't know what else we can do, Selûne help us."

Going back inside there were only a few people still here. Phron and Valga were talking to each other near the main entrance.

When we reached them, I said, "The moon hasn't moved and color is wrong, very wrong for it not being near sunset."

Valga murmured a blessing and told us, "Ellan was returning home tonight. I'll take that message to him myself. I'll assume you're visiting the Hall of Justice?"

I nodded, and once we said goodnight to Phron we hurried to the Hall of Justice after sending the sedan chair home. We weren't dressed that warmly, and I could see Bishop was regretting his lost opportunity for the little cabin. Despite that, he cast his own spell so he and Cas could see better, and we hurried to Cas's temple.

When we were just outside, Casavir looked dismayed and said, "I am unsure who I should report this to, with the contingent that is checking on that trial. The archivist, definitely, but I will have to find who was left in command."

My stomach sank, and I wondered, "Could this be related? To get them away?"

Cas paused, and said, "I doubt many of the priests of other temples have left the city, but sending a message to Oleff and Ivarr may be in order."

Summoning some calm, Cas led us in and woke a number of people. A young priestess I didn't know and the more familiar archivist seemed alarmed when Cas reported. We moved outside again, so they could better see the moon still hanging over the city in an unnatural color. More members of the temple were woken, and soon, much of the temple was lit.

Not having much more to report, we soon left for Sand's shop. There was only a dim light inside the shop itself, not that it was a problem for us. I considered picking the lock using the few bits of equipment I had under this costume, but settled for knocking.

Karnwyr tilted his head and seemed amused in the few minutes before Sand appeared.

Wearing plainer robes with a stained apron that had a few tiny holes, Sand's irritated expression faded when he realized that we were on his doorstep so late and wearing our finery. Still sounding a little irritated, he stated, "I suppose you three have a valid reason for disturbing me this late while I am working?"

It was no surprise at all when Bishop laughed and told him smugly, "No, no. We're just here to confirm you weren't always dressed up prissy and pretending to never sleep."

"Hush, Bishop," Cas said, sounding irritated. "We thought you and the Cloaktower needed to be informed that something happened this evening..."

Interrupting Cas, Bishop said, "It'll be faster just to show him. Come out here where you can see it."

Shutting the door, Sand came outside silently while Cas resumed his explanation of the howls that came just before the moon appeared like this.

When Sand saw the stained moon in the sky, his irritation faded, and he asked sharply, "How long has it been like this?"

"Maybe since midnight, at least since the howling," Bishop said, moving close and putting his arms around me.

Leaning against him, I thought this was an improvement as this dress wasn't very warm and it wasn't very long until a cold dawn.

"Go, get some sleep, children," Sand said with a slight smile. He cast a spell and frowned at the result, "I cannot be sure if this is an illusion of some kind, or if the moon really has been affected. What I am sure of, is that this involves far greater magical power than I can command, so much so that the sky is awash with magical energies. I don't expect you to know the cause, and this requires urgent research for myself and others."

He moved inside, and we returned to the _Flagon_, across the street.

We got into bed in perhaps record time, and Karnwyr insisted in jumping up as well, so I curled up so there was more room before falling asleep.

In the morning, I woke, discovering that his companion had wriggled up between Bishop and I. The pup looked amused, even if Bishop didn't.

I only stretched a little as I doubted we had valid reason to skip the day's events, and I'd rather stay in bed. But Cas would like the races, and Bishop would like the ball. I still hadn't really found any events that I liked, and I was beginning to doubt I would.

--- x ---

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	61. Soul Hunter

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others this time around. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I woke at dawn when Cas left for his prayers, but I was comfortable enough where I was. When I reached for my Lon, I touched fur, which was enough to finish waking me.

Karnwyr's eyes were slitted, but he told me, _Being with pack is better sleep..._

He sounded amused, but I didn't want to yell at him after the way he howled last night. My companion was making getting closer to Lon a bit difficult today. She didn't wake, stirring only a little when I cupped my palm under her cheek. Lon smiled drowsily and moved her hand under my arm, so I went back to sleep.

Later Cas woke us and I saw he still had his arm around Lon, while Karnwyr was in my way. Still, Casavir nudged us into getting dressed and out of the _Flagon_ for the horse races today.

Casavir was fascinated and even excited by the races, though Lon was quiet. She was watching the crowd carefully, even with suspicion. I looked around and didn't see anything that seemed directly dangerous. The only thing that was different from the other races was that stupid bloody moon overhead.

The crowd was loud and cheered the racers, but there was an odd edge to their excitement today. I noticed there was a lack of priests in the crowd, only the few Tymorans who were involved in the event.

After a handful of events, Cas was pleased as he'd selected the winning racers several times.

So I asked him, "Why don't you place a few bets, and share the benefit of your knowledge with us?"

"You know I do not care to gamble," he reminded me.

"How much of a gamble is it, if you are using your skill and knowledge to identify the quality horses and riders? You're just getting paid for your knowledge, like any sage..." I told him, keeping my face serious.

It took some seconds for this to sink in, and he looked very annoyed, saying only, "No."

"Too bad," I said, trying to sound reasonable. "If we keep going through money like we have these last few months, we may need the income for our family. I can always go back to guiding idiots in the woods. I guess Lon could walk a beat as a Greycloak, and what can you do again?"

He paled, and sat down on the bench.

Lon paled and elbowed me, before sitting down and putting her arm around him.

I sat down too, while it started as a joke, he should consider these things too before he's so quick to turn down money. Living in Neverwinter costs, and costs a lot. We've been spending the booty of a war, but that won't last forever.

Reluctantly, he said, "I will have to consider that. After the Feast of the Moon we will have to make new plans."

The next race began, and this one we watched a bit more quietly than the last. I could feel a little sorry for Cas, as his ideal of poverty in service is a bit of a conflict for him now that he couldn't live in his temple. It seemed the pretty clothing's costs hadn't really sunk in.

Lon glared at me, but it was only half-hearted as I know she'd worried about money too, before she dragged him off to look over some more of the horses.

I stayed seated and watched the next race from where I was. The moon still hadn't moved, and I could hear the occasional muttered comment or prayer from the crowd around me. Looking at the sun's angle, I really wouldn't have time to go hunting today. Nothing tomorrow would be any fun, so I wanted go out with Karnwyr. I could tell he wasn't that far away, and far more interested in the flavor of the pampered horses than watching them race.

Lon and Cas returned, both in a better mood to watch the remaining races. We left before the races were completely over, so we could prepare for another dancing event tonight.

Looking fine, we traveled to the mansion of Troi's sister again. She was much more welcoming this time, even towards Cas and I could see him relax. Me, I was just glad to be able to dance, even if Nerriam nearly twisted my arm to get me to ask other women to the dance floor than just Lon.

The Lady Helene approached Cas later and spoke to him while I was dancing with Lon. She noticed as well, and got tenser, so we moved out of the dancers only annoying a few. Not that I cared. By the time we got back, Cas was smiling slightly and talking about the small temple at the keep. Everything seemed fine this time, and Lon greeted our hostess before moving beside Cas. The hostess said something polite and moved away. Casavir didn't seem to be upset this time, so I was annoyed my dance had been interrupted.

Nothing odd happened for the rest of the evening. Cas spoke more with the other guests, Lon was quiet, and most of the other guests were louder than normal. When we left, the moon was still in the middle of the sky, and Cas had stopped smiling when he saw it.

Not that I liked it either, the tears almost appeared to be flaming tonight.

In the middle of the night, Lon was moving in her sleep, enough to wake me. She was still sleeping, dreaming actually, and it didn't look like a happy dream. She woke with a start and I could see her looking around our room before relaxing.

Pulling her head closer, I whispered, "Bad dream?"

"Yeah," she said as quietly, "I'm just worried about the moon and burning river from Cas's vision. I was looking at it and feeling a loss, someone missing..."

When she sighed, I reached up to brush her hair back a little. "You let Cas worry about his visions, you have enough to do already. Watch for things you can deal with, unless you think your swords or lockpicks can make the moon move and put out fires," I told her with a small smile. "Isn't that the kind of thing the wizards and priests study?"

Sighing again, she said, "Wish my dreams were that reasonable. Sometimes I can't stop worrying. I'll be okay, I guess."

Kissing her deeply, I added, "Just have to distract you then, until you sleep." Moving closer to her I pulled her head on my arm and rubbed her arms until she slept.

She seemed better in the morning, and the only event was a wedding for Nerriam's granddaughter. Cas would enjoy that, so I could go out with the pup, as he'd been staying closer than usual since that howling.

So after we did some wrestling and they started to wash up for their finery, I told them, "The pup's been antsy since the other night, and we need to get out of the city."

I was watching Lon carefully as I said it, and she didn't look upset that I was going out.

Cas didn't either, saying only, "Be careful."

"I still plan on surviving a long time," I grinned.

"Still," Lon said with a small smile, "Not all plans go as you expect, so..."

Goosing her and kissing her yelp, I left the _Flagon_ with my companion. I felt so much better outside the city, and changed into wolf form to run with Karnwyr to Neverwinter wood and whatever prey we could find as nature slowed for the winter.

We reached the forest well before my spell ran out, and the hunting was fairly good still. Wandering and exploring the season's changes, we kept busy until it was nearly dark. I felt so much freer here, and wished again. It might even be fun if they could change form too.

Leaving the forest before I cast my spell, I looked up and saw no moon.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I wasn't that surprised that Bishop elected to leave the city today, as he hadn't for some time now, and his companion was not behaving as usual. Nor would he have enjoyed our only official engagement for the day until the later stages that offered alcohol.

Elondra and I went to the event, and aside from a few like Bell who asked about Bishop, there was no real reaction to his absence. It was a pleasant event, and reminded me a little of our own wedding, even if it lacked the more dire events.

In the evening, when we'd returned to the _Flagon_, Bishop eventually arrived without Karnwyr. He looked uneasy when he sat on the table where my lady was looking at some messages from the keep.

"Is Karnwyr okay?" my lady asked with worry.

Shaking his head, Bishop said, "The pup? No, he's fine. I hurried back and he should be back soon."

"Then why did you come ahead?" I asked, as he was not seeming eager like he usually did on his return from being out in nature.

"Miles outside of the city, the moon is not in the sky like it is here," he said flatly.

This was news, indeed, and I looked at Elondra, "We need to make sure others are informed."

Soon we visited Castle Never, the Hall of Justice, and Sand's shop. Sand wasn't there on our visit, but reluctantly my lady led us into the Cloaktower. At first politely, she requested entrance from the night guard, who didn't want to let non-members in this late. Then she just marched us in through the doorkeeper, calling for Vale and Sand. Both of them came into the entry lobby from a doorway, and she had Bishop explain his discovery to them. We were taken into a meeting room, and Bishop explained again, making Sand look satisfied.

"So far we'd discovered that the... problem is aimed at Neverwinter, but not that it was that localized," Vale admitted.

"Localized now, perhaps," Sand added. "We do not know the ultimate goal or foe, as that seems to be well hidden from divinations. Several members are rooting through the tower's records, but none have found anything that seems related as yet, beyond the obvious that they are powerful."

My lady thanked them and then we left, with an apology to the doorkeeper. We didn't have any other ideas that we thought we could do.

Returning to our room, I prayed before we went to bed and we held each other taking comfort in each other.

In the morning, we went to spar at the temple, and I worked extra with Eldride this time as I suspected fighting would come soon now. Getting impatient, Bishop towed my lady away, muttering about another trip to the woods but she wanted to answer Katriona's messages.

Some more conferring with the archivist before my squire and I left, we set out to return to the _Flagon_ not long after midday. The afternoon had already grown blustery and dark, with the breeze getting colder with the promise of winter coming soon. When we reached the _Flagon,_ Eldride excused herself to see to our horses as she usually did each day when we returned.

Eldride was not loathe to do these chores as I'd been some days when I was younger. I was sometimes concerned that she was straying too far from the more traditional camp and maintenance chores with our extended stay here in Neverwinter. She also took care to exercise and train my lady's horse as well and assisted with the others from the occasional comment by Duncan about her assisting the groom.

I went inside just before some rain began to spritz, and went up to hang my cloak away properly to placate Pameran's frequent scolds of my family.

Once I was up near our room, I could hear that they were busy. Smiling a little at the familiar sounds, even if muffled, I opened the door into a shadowless room well lit with dozens of candles. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was a whiff of rotting vegetation, the lack of my own interest, or just a simple blessing, but I looked deeper.

I perceived a darkness blacker than that I'd had to tolerate from Ammon Jerro, from a Bishop who looked at me gloatingly for a long moment. He kissed my lady, and she noticeably paled and sagged on the bed as I moved closer. My throat tight, denying what my outer eyes saw, I prayed for strength and ripped him off my lady, throwing him away from her and towards the wall.

I'd heard the sickening crack of bones and had to harden my heart as he stood awkwardly with a curse.

"You fucking, jealous bastard!" he snarled, "You couldn't stand that I might be first for once! That you weren't her only one! That you weren't enough with your holy prick!"

That gave my heart another pang, even as I seized my hammer from the stand and prepared to strike.

Elondra had lost some of her shock, and her eyes beginning to stream with tears, she 'stepped in between us, unable to say anything. She was unsteady on her feet, to my great dismay. Bishop looked triumphant, even as he seemed to straighten his thigh bone behind her.

"Step aside, my lady, this isn't..." I started to explain.

"How could you, Cas?" she interrupted. "I thought we were long past this, that we've been **happy**. Please, don't," she pleaded in an unsteady voice.

What was worrying me more was that she was still far too pale, and her hands were shaking. Her footing had not wavered as much after sometimes frightful injuries in battle.

"He never could stand that you wouldn't banish me like any other Luskan trash," Bishop accused bitterly. "He has to be the special anointed one... too good for you or to tolerate me, the bounty hunter traitor and the thief of the shadows..."

I thought we both winced from that poison, even if I knew better.

"Stand aside, my lady," I repeated, as he had to be stopped from the taint he was spewing, on top of whatever he'd already done to her directly.

"No," she declared, looking stubborn as her shaking fists clenched. "I will not allow you two to fight."

My throat so tight and my heart sore, I knocked her aside praying it might slow her enough for me to finish what I had to do. With my prayer on my lips, I smote him and the damage was horrifying to see. A weight on my back and what should have been a crushing arm around my throat told me I was going to run out of air quickly.

I still had the seconds and hit him again and again before I passed out, hearing my love wailing her own pain.

When I woke, it had not been long from the stinging ache, and my lady's crying nearby was its own agony. Looking at her, it looked like she'd been injured in my throw. I reached over and cast a healing, my voice barely a painful whisper to Tyr.

Pulling myself closer, my heart quailed when she twisted away from me.

Looking around, we were alone in the room, as I was expecting. I reached out to hold her, and she was definitely colder than she should be with recent events. She tried to pull away, making my heart ache more.

Nearly as bad, was that she was so weakened, I had no problem holding her despite her flailing. I let her go, with a sobbing breath from both of us.

Clearing my voice, I'd recovered enough of it to tell her, "My love, there is no body."

Her sniffles stopped, so she truly heard me finally. After that long pause that felt like days long, she told me, "I'm sorry Casavir..."

That next silence, even if only seconds, was dragging on too long. She started to fade from my sight.

I reached out to where she'd been, and shouted, "No! Don't do this!" I'd caught her arm, and felt for her other, shaking her, "Don't leave me!"

Her voice heavy, she admitted, "What does it matter? I didn't believe in you, after how long? They're right about me, all of them."

Growing angry, I shook her again. "No! Stop doing this! I will not forsake you, not for mistakes nor enchantments! No matter what comes! Stop doubting me. You believed in me so soon, but still don't believe me in this."

Sniffling again, only bare outlines of her visible, she said, "I don't want you here, just because of an old pledge of always. You wouldn't break it, even if the feeling is gone. I couldn't live with that hollowness."

Suddenly calmer, I pulled her closer, inside my arms, and took a deep breath, smelling her hair. "My love, it's not really a pledge anymore. It's what we are. I cannot be anything else. Don't flee because of what you think might happen."

She only trembled, but she made no other objections. I was simply glad to be holding her again.

Taking another tack, hoping it might sink in this time, I said, "I pledge to tell you **if** my feelings for you ever fade, but they have not changed. I was in terror for you with that intruder, I worry as we spend time in Blacklake, and I miss the more pleasant times that are so much rarer in the last few months. All, part of how much I want you in my life. Don't flee my side for fear."

"It's so hard to remember those other things when I am on guard so much," my lady said sadly. "I'm no paragon."

"You don't have to hide from me, nothing will shock me," I said, hugging her tighter for a moment. "I'm not perfect either, but I plan on our being together for the rest of our days."

Elondra sighed, and after a long moment asked, "What about our nights?"

Feeling a joyful relief at that sign of humor after what had just happened, I allowed, "Our nights as well. I might get cold some nights or need someone to steal the blankets if I am too warm."

Finally she embraced me as well. For a time we were thus, until I realized I was now steadying her and she was still too cold, with her trembling becoming shivering. I gently posed the question, "Have you realized that you may have been drained of life energy, my lady?"

"Hmm?" was her less than alert response, and I realized she was nearly asleep now that the emergency was over.

Carrying her to bed for now, I bundled her in the blankets, and quickly doused the candles that were still lit, making the room a more comfortable twilight. I was digging through the potions in her pack, hoping she had restorations available. If not, I would have to send Eldride to the Hall of Justice.

Some of the labels were hard to decipher as I peered at them, while sitting on the edge of our bed.

Suddenly the door burst open, with Karnwyr and Bishop, both ready to fight. My lady barely stirred.

"What the fuck is going on?" he snarled, advancing with his sword out and pointed at me. "Did you knock her out? He said you were fighting for real!"

Putting up a hand to try to placate him, I explained, "Something planar was enchanting her, and she was not quite herself from its lies. She lost a lot of life energy before I arrived. Thank Tyr, it has been defeated and dispersed. She still needs restoration magics. Do you have any, or do you know which of these may be the more powerful ones?"

"Shit," he said, running his hand through his hair and sheathing his blade even as the pup jumped up beside Elondra.

After a few more minutes of digging, we found two, both of which seemed more the more powerful ones from their markings, and we woke her enough to coax her to drink both of them.

Her grip much stronger, her smile on seeing both of us was sunny, and my heart was glad.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	62. All Alone in the Night

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

When I finally woke in the middle of the night, lying in the middle and held very closely, I felt like shit. Actually, I felt like shit would be several steps up.

I was wide awake and I could feel their breaths against my skin. They'd both looked worried, each in their own way when I had woken briefly earlier, but I'd still been so tired, even with the aftertaste of some potions in my mouth.

My shadow reported in, pissed that it couldn't do anything earlier. That... thing had the room lit well supposedly to treasure me, but that was a lie, just like its appearance. But all I could remember was the force of Casavir trying to breathe as I choked him yesterday. Us falling to the floor with him dead weight. Losing them both for nothing I understood... so fast. I couldn't... I didn't know what to do then . And then his broken voice barely able to chant as he healed me.

Over and over it just repeated in my head and had echoed in my nightmares much of the night. I'd woken a couple times before this, and saw they were fine, but I couldn't face the nightmares again where Bishop was dead with a smashed skull, they both were dead one by my hand, or somehow Casavir had Fallen and become cold and cruel. Paths where I became paralyzed and imprisoned by futile hopes. Any of those and I was standing only in ashes.

My throat was aching and I could feel tears on my face, but I didn't want to wake either of them. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep anytime soon.

Stupid, stupid. There'd been no pup, and my shadow'd been blocked even if I'd not quite realized it. I've just been so tired and lonely and it seemed so normal, and just like Bishop to be sneaking some extra time. But I was the greedy one. And then I didn't listen to Casavir when he tried to tell me before attacking the threat I was so sure wasn't.

Remembering the look of outrage in Casavir's eyes it all repeated again, including my not wanting to look and see his eyes as glassy blue as the bloody amber ones in the shattered skull that I'd thought was Bishop's.

The hardest thing was to breathe shallow, so I wouldn't wake them with sniffling. My eyes and throat throbbing, I finally drifted back to sleep not too far ahead of dawn.

It wasn't that much after the gray autumn dawn, that Casavir woke me, saying, "Nevalle is expecting us for sparring and news today. Are you recovered enough, my lady?"

The very normality of that, made my throat ache again even as I sat up, and I muttered, "Yeah, right. Never better."

Turning my face towards him, Casavir asked me quietly, "We must tell our allies about that newer attack. Do you wish me to make these reports today?"

Knowing I was being a coward, I asked Casavir, "Please?"

Smiling, he said while tracing my cheek, "Of course, my lady, I am glad to do anything to help you."

Looking down, I could only swallow, because I felt like shit again.

Bishop must have gotten impatient as he lunged against me, knocking me over, saying, "Maybe we can have some fun in the bath before we see how shiny Nevalle's hair is today..."

I was a little cheered up by the time we'd dressed, even if it was in the sturdier of our city clothing. We had to hurry to Castle Never, and everyone present was mostly silent and grim today. Nevalle got reports on some of the things that were becoming problems as the people in the city were reacting to the stilled moon, and he said that we all were to tour the city more when we could, and handle any problems. I passed on the last message from Cormick that arrests for serious crimes were getting more common as much as tavern brawls. Cas reported briefly that we'd had an extraplanar's attack last night and would be reporting it to temple and tower. Valga said some of the temples were getting vandalized, and very few had been caught. Remmons added that some of the usual street merchants and traveling merchants were leaving the city. Nevalle wasn't happy about any of this, but didn't say anything else.

Casavir looked serious at these many smaller ills, though Bishop was pretending to have dozed off. We were sent off, and I did take us through a more meandering route back to the Flagon, stopping at Casavir's temple and Sand's shop. When there and the attack was being reported, I'd wanted to be almost anywhere else. One time, Bishop elbowed me and muttered that I was disappearing.

Once back at the _Flagon_, I finished my latest return note to Cormick, who had been pleased the replacement watch commander had taken over... Details, boring details, and when I'd finished, I took a nap while Casavir read and Bishop played with Karnwyr.

The light had changed when I was woken by Casavir saying, "Time to prepare for the ball tonight. This event is in Sister Valga's honor at her aunt, the Lady Bekirr's home. We need to hurry now."

"Yes, Casavir," I said, sitting up quickly.

Hurrying my washing up, I saw another set of outfits had been finished for us in a bit warmer fabrics. Mine was a very nice dark brown with gold and rust stitching on the skirt. Theirs were deep green and deep blue with similar embroidery on the tunics. I fingered mine and wished I could do things like that. The edge of a sword callus caught on the thread and I pulled my hand away with a sigh.

We arrived at the mansion and it was a large one, well lit with almost a line of people gathering to enter the door. Casavir sent the sedan away while we waited the few minutes to enter.

Peeking around the people in front of us, I saw Valga and Lady Bekirr greeting everyone. Valga looked subtly bored, but I could have been imagining it.

When we reached the front of the line, Lady Bekirr looked angry and said, "What are you doing here? You weren't invited, you..."

"I invited them, aunt," Valga interrupted her. "Not only did you say that I could invite my friends, but they have saved and served the city far more than enough to deserve a warm welcome." Looking a little embarrassed, Valga added to us, "I'm sorry for her ill manners, I'm glad you came."

More quietly she added, "Who else can I laugh with when Ellan gets cornered tonight?"

One of the ladies Nevalle, behind us in line, spoke to Bekirr with a distracting question and the line began moving around us. Casavir looked a little worried, and Bishop a little ticked, but nothing else happened when we went into the crowded great hall. I spotted all the rest of the Nine. Desmon and Lalton were on duty, and I saw Eth was making a beeline for us, looking pissed.

"Sorry, Whyntll, Casavir, Bishop. I don't know why this happened, my mother should know better," Eth said, glaring at the doorway towards the entrance hall. "I want to end any gossip now. Whyntll?" he barely asked, pulling me towards the dancing space as a song started.

I looked back at Casavir, but went to dance. I'd rather return to dance with Casavir and Bishop.

Despite the bad start, it was becoming a nice evening. Nasher was watching the crowd himself, and he smiled slightly while looking off in one direction. Looking myself, I saw Nevalle was caught between two aspirants to his hand and he looked like he wanted to say something harsh to them. He did manage to get away, after saying something that looked curt, and he hurried over the speak to Nasher.

Since Casavir and Bishop were with me I suggested we go so I could pay my respects to Nasher and tease Nevalle. When we'd arrived, Nevalle already looked more relaxed.

The ladies Nerriam and Nevalle came over and led both of my husbands off to dance with some young ladies. At least I wasn't expected to do that too, in this social arena.

Nevalle, Nasher and I were talking about the weather instead of the things that really worried me, but I guess neither of them wanted to alarm anyone else here. After a bit, Nevalle got curt again while watching the dance floor. Most of the Nine were on that floor, dancing. My husbands were with sweet young things, and Bishop looked more like he was enjoying himself. Valga was with some nice looking nobleman or maybe a priest, and they managed to talk while enjoying themselves and dance. Bell was cutting a swath as he danced with his pretty partner. I was much happier watching.

Muttering about needing a drink, Nevalle stalked off.

Looking around with quick glances, Nasher said quietly and a bit glumly, "I was hoping the boy would notice if he wasn't being..."

"Notice what, sir?" I wondered. After I saw his wave towards the dancers, I asked him, "Are you matchmaking? Is that such a good idea? Sir?"

With a sigh, he admitted, "I can be sure this time that at least, he doesn't have any previous entanglements. Choosing a priestess for my Nine was a good idea for other reasons as well."

I thought I probably looked as surprised as I felt.

"Marrying off Bell would be a feat of epic proportions, wouldn't it?" Nasher said with a slight smile. "He is quite a fond follower of Sune and Sharess, I think. But no, I won't try this for all of my Nine, even if some of you managed on your own. I don't really have any of my own blood to do this for my amusement like others of my own generation do."

I didn't really know what to say to that. Lady Nasher was still younger than some mothers in West Harbor had been, but they had been married for years.

Nevalle returned a moment later with a tray and drink for Nasher, and then asked me out to the dance floor with less than enthused words. Our dance was silent.

Bishop was quick to be sure he got the next one and then I got to dance with Casavir again. Nasher left and then other guests did as well. My ranger was still enjoying the dancing, so I merely rested on a bench between sets in the thinning crowd. After a couple more dances, Casavir joined me, and we sat there watching the dancing.

The next piece was perhaps halfway through, when a noise came from the entrance hall, and Casavir stiffened. He stood, and looked around with that slightly unfocused look he sometimes had.

Standing up, I didn't see anything suspicious.

He seized my hand and said, "Something has happened, my lady. We **must** go."

I nodded, and waved, reaching as high as I could. A very slight nod from Bishop out on the dance floor, and Casavir led to the entrance. Outside, I looked up and the strange moon in the sky had darkened to a blood crimson, glistening. To the north there was a faint bit of light visible against the black sky.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I'd been worried about Elondra for most of the day. Nothing seemed to be quite wrong, even if she was a little too quiet. Thinking back over the last few days, it wasn't just the attack last night, but she'd been getting more still for days now. This was worse, though.

In some way, I was surprised Bishop wasn't poking her, but he seemed only to be watching her more closely, too.

Not quite sure how to help, I contented myself with reporting the bare bones of the infernal's attack at the Hall of Justice and then to Sand. Sand looked at us suspiciously, especially with how quiet my lady had been when he asked about the attacker. I suspect he'd guessed more even from my brief report, but I thanked Tyr he did not prod more.

My lady did attend to a report back in our room, but she was listless. I thought her dreams during her nap were not pleasant as she looked more tired when she woke. I regretted that we did not have more time before the event for our friend's honor.

The ball was a little frenetic, perhaps matching the incidents reported this morning. The grander ladies were more actively encouraging social behavior, even from those like Bishop who preferred to watch normally. My lady had spent part of the evening talking with Lord Nasher, so she was safe while I attended to my social duties. When she'd taken a seat to watch the crowd, I joined her, even if we did not speak. I wished it was more acceptable to hold more than her hand as we sat there.

Very late, even as the ball was beginning to disperse I felt some kind of darkness, as a wave. A chorus of muffled voices were coming through the doorway. I scanned the room, looking for evil, and there were the usual variations of dark, but none like that cold darkness of the night before. The hall itself, like the dirty water eddies in an unused corner of the docks, had ripples of evil in the air. More seemed to be washing into the hall as I looked.

I told Elondra that we had to leave. This was far too dire and new to not be investigated.

Once we were outside, my heart sank when I saw the false moon. The evil was stronger here and seemed to be almost flowing from the red light to the north. A red light would normally make me worried about a fire, but that would not be evil like this.

Bishop had gotten our cloaks from the sedan, tossing me mine, and helping Elondra don hers over her wrap. The sedan chair moved away even as Karnwyr joined us.

Wishing we had more of our equipment, we traveled north. As the Neverwinter river meandered a little, our path got closer to the river, until I could see the red light was like a round pillar of light. When we reached a small dark square where the light was coming from, I felt like I was stepping into a flood of evil, a miasma of darkness.

The evil was so strong, I could feel my gorge rise even as I took the first few steps into the open space. I nearly vomited, but either the evil was dissipating or I was getting used to it. When I could draw breath again, M'Lady was bracing me, and Bishop had produced some long and wicked looking knives. Looking over the square, I could see much better in the darkness, so Bishop had cast his spell.

What I saw was that there was a shape at the base of the light. Approaching with caution, we saw a bloody corpse, laid out like a base of the pillar. With our altered vision I couldn't make out any detail of the victim, so I warned my partners and cast a light spell.

The body was unrecognizable. The only thing I was fairly sure of was that he had been a male, but not much else as he'd been tortured and flayed with several amputations messily cauterized.

My lady reached out to pull the corpse out of the pillar before I could stop her, but she yelped and pulled her hand back, saying, "I hear screaming."

Bishop did the same, but only tightened his lips before nodding.

Pulling the small stick from inside her dress, Elondra broke it. We stood back a few minutes as first a squad of patrolling Greycloaks passed through, only to scatter on my lady's orders.

A few minutes later an almost disheveled Sand appeared, and with barely a greeting, began to cast spells. The evil was still flowing from the pillar as if it was a geyser or artesian-spring.

We stepped back as more people arrived. First came more of the Watch and then priests and then some mages.

I could barely confirm in the wash that they weren't evil, and my head was aching from the flow, this close.

The high priest of Ilmater's temple was the first to arrive, and he looked as oppressed by its weight as I was beginning to feel. He cast a spell, but it only lessened the wash a little. More priests arrived, but despite more magic there was no real relief.

Watching this for a time, including some powerful spells which disrupted the connection to the Weave, the only change was that they managed barely to drag the body out of the pillar. My lady and I helped with that, and it felt like it weighed more than a ton... at least until it was completely out of the pillar.

By this time we'd stained our fine clothing and it was getting close to dawn, even the late dawn of this time of the year.

Sand came over and flatly told us, "I would suggest that you get some rest, as analyzing this and searching for precedents will take some time. The immediate result is obvious, that it is very dark, and seems like a gate or conduit of some kind to some infernal place. Divine magic doesn't seem to affect it directly much at all. There is some other magical effect at work here, but the darker energies are leeching out the very color of that magical aura so I can't identify it. I only can tell something else is there by the shadow of the small gap."

"Thank you, Sand," my lady said quietly.

There truly was nothing else for us to do here, and we needed to rest to be ready when there was something we could do. I started us towards the other side of the city, and the weight of the evil flow was not as heavy as I got further from it. When we reached the _Flagon_, the air seemed almost clean, even if only in comparison. We retired even as the sun broke the horizon. I prayed briefly before sleep took me into restless dreams.

In the morning, after my prayers, it was much later than I'd planned. Pameran knocked quietly and I spoke quietly to him in the doorway as he reminded me that we were expected at another hunt today. I asked him to pack our things, but that I wasn't sure if we would be leaving at the moment.

I did not want to be far from the threat, but we had been warned by those like Nevalle and Sand that we should continue with planned events as long as possible. I did also want to see the moon outside the city as Bishop had, and discover if the evil was as perceptible there. Reluctantly, I decided we should go.

When I woke them, I noted, "We have the last hunt beginning today. The location is not that far from the city, but it is a distance from the threat of that gating. What do you think?"

With a half smile, Bishop said, "I'd be glad to take off and visit the Dales or Cormyr."

"I don't want to be that far from that site," Elondra said firmly. "Something about that corpse strikes me as bad, and I don't know why..."

"I'm hoping to see the sky where the moon is not altered," I said carefully.

My lady shifted unexpectedly, and said, "Then we really need to hurry before all the groups ahead of us get there, so we have no one to follow."

Bishop almost seemed to be growling, but when I'd looked at him, his face had already smoothed.

In a flurry of washing and preparations, we soon left Neverwinter. We'd had some scant directions and with Karnwyr's help, following the other guests wasn't a problem.

Not that many miles outside the city and at the entrance of a estate and farm, I noticed that the altered moon was no longer in the sky. Checking for evil, there was none detectable within range of my sight.

When we'd settled in the small bedroom that had been assigned, we found most of the guests were having a large lunch. They were also muted, even if the details of the events last night were surely not widely known. Fewer of the Nine were present this time, only Nevalle, Valga, and my lady, and the other guests were both avoiding them and watching them warily.

There was a hunt in the afternoon for game birds, leaving me not much to do, as this was more for archers, but I was glad to carry extra water and game bags for the event.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	63. And the Sky Full of Stars

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter lands, the estate of Lord and Lady Daecan ---**

_--- Bishop_

I was really wanting to howl with Karnwyr. We were out of the city again but it wasn't doing me much good, we were too far from the safety of the woods or even keep. Both Lon and Cas were acting like they had poles up their asses, they were so stiff and quiet. Cas was praying more, and Lon wasn't sleeping right.

Not here among the snobs, but if they didn't improve soon, I was going to have to get them plastered. I hadn't thought of any good excuse yet, but I had a couple days yet until we were back at the _Flagon_.

The hosts seemed nice enough, being more than just polite to Lon and Cas. The room that had been given to us was nicer and larger than the ones at the other events. The place was huge and it seemed like most everyone we'd met this autumn was here. Once we'd changed clothing like Pameran insisted, or at least our cloaks, we left our room looking for whatever was going on.

By the time we'd found the large herd of rich people preparing to hunt birds, I'd spotted most of the people who'd been asses to us, been asses to Lon and Cas too much already.

We were near enough to the end of this damn months long parade of the rich and entitled, that I really didn't give a damn what they thought. I'd get by if Lon or Casavir got pissed at me, but they were too preoccupied to take care of these things. Or at least I'd tell them Sand's advice. With help from the pup, I headed off some of the asses from even bothering Lon and Cas.

There were still too many threats, even if Cas and Lon thought they might be controlled or enchanted. I didn't buy it. Charms wear off, and these worthless pieces of shit had been so, for too long now to have been against their will. I guess I could confirm that with Sand, but I wasn't going to bother.

I had a good idea of which horse's asses to watch for by this time. I might pass that on to Sand, but it was less important than the crap with the moon. The lead bitches seemed to be Vallis, Phloaud, Hanner, Tinieles, and harder to smack was the snarky Lady Nasher. Fewer bastards seemed consistent, only Barnict and Barish. But this time I was going to look for a way to get them cornered and make sure they got some better idea not to mess with us. Cas would be polite, but I wasn't about to be.

I thought they all were here. Friendly ones like Nerriam and Corrett were too, but not Lord Nasher. He, and a majority of his Nine weren't here, leaving us fewer we could count on. Only three of Nasher's guard trying to act like everything was normal.

First was this hunt, with gamekeepers who'd raised the bird much like cattle. Not much of a hunt, but these weren't much of hunters, either. I didn't participate much myself, just enough to coax Lon into playing along. There were plenty of fowl, and so slow I thought that Cas would have had time to club one, if he wanted to.

Not talking all that much, I thought Karnwyr had more comments throughout the afternoon. There was plenty of meat at the dinner, even if I suspected a good number had been collected the days before, to allow for some of the fancy dishes and smoking that had been done.

With Lord Nasher in the city, we could get to bed early. At least Lon didn't have to stay, to protect and wait on the Nasher wench, she stayed among her cronies. Lon didn't sleep well, and I crooned one time she was having a nightmare again. I thought she woke several times, but she didn't say anything.

Cas woke me after his prayers, even as Lon was stretching. More easy hunting again, mostly small game through the low hills. The ground was mostly fertile, but there were some rock outcroppings in the meadows, and one small quarry. We bagged a fair amount of game, returning well before the rest, even if we hadn't hurried. Not too many had been successful, or they were being greedy, so they stayed out longer and missed a nice lunch.

We returned to our room, and I argued them into taking naps. Nothing here needed their attention, and I wanted to hold Lon close. And here they would not be bothered by the asses, with the pup and I on guard. Glad that she'd slept straight through her nap, I woke Lon with a kiss and a bit more.

Dinner was a little later, like in the city, and the foods were rich and the wines plentiful. I was careful, though, and I noticed my pack-mates were as well. There were a few brief arguments between these rich people, but no one bothered us.

After dinner there were some amateur musicians and then some professional. None of the musicians were familiar, either friendly or not.

It was later, late enough that many of these people had stopped their cards and drinking to find someone's bed, when I heard a deep voice say a little too loud, "I see the whore's studs made sure they came along this time. Looks like even the Maimed God's little followers can be led around by their balls. I told you Derield, that she must be som..."

The dwarf's voice stopped when I shoved him into one of the drink tables with a growl. Barish hadn't reeked of booze before that, but the bowl and fine glasses made a lovely crash when he landed on them. I amused myself briefly with thinking how pissed Khelgar would have been, and taking a quick look at my mates.

"Ha, the peasant must think you're threatening his meal ticket, Longshanks," the one in something like mage robes gloated. "We don't care about that, little man, we're just collectors..."

The third man who'd been standing beside them, looked alarmed, and said, "You might be wrong about this, Miko. They don't look..."

Miko clapped him on the back, and said with a drool I hated, "It's only a game lad, they all enjoy it. She pretends at fighting, so she must like it rough."

Standing up, dripping a mix of booze, Barish said, "Shouldn't be a problem, five isn't that many more than two. And rough is a lot of fun."

I caught only a glimpse of Lon and Cas, all pale and surprised, as I called Karnwyr and made short work of Barish. As soon as he was unconscious, I said out loud, "Silly me, I was supposed to use empty gloves when I hit you like that, wasn't I?"

"You can't just attack your better, peasant!" Miko tried to snarl, but he wasn't very convincing.

"Why yes, I can," I said stepping towards him. "Your custom, not mine, this challenge thing. I'd rather just beat you to a pulp right now, but you really will need to decide if you think you can survive it. This isn't some kind of trial, but a bunch of rules you're stuck with if you want to be a dickless wonder."

He gasped in outrage, "You can't call me that!"

Another step, and I said, "Of course I can. You're a slimy, worthless piece of shit, who can't get laid if you don't cheat or use some kind of power. Not even as honest as a street whore in Luskan."

The ass was about to bolt and I was enjoying this. The pup had arrived, but I didn't think I would need the help. Miko wasn't going to be smart enough to retreat, except physically, and he had reached the wall.

He started to cast a none too steady spell and I knocked him senseless, before snarling, "You can have your seconds call sometime, unless you smarten up and apologize to all of us in a more public place than this."

I looked at Lon and Cas. They looked pale and grim. I wasn't that worried, as these two asses weren't going to be a problem unless they found some new way to cheat. My bet was that they'd chicken out, or delay things to the three day maximum to try to figure out how they could cheat. Duels were supposed to be magic free, I wasn't worried.

Those still awake and in this room were silent, probably in shock. But I'd followed those rules Bell'd told me about a while back, even if not exactly. I wasn't really worried about a fight with these fine-feathered fools.

Cas looked around, and volunteered, "I will second you, Bishop, and discover who will be acting as their seconds."

"Thanks, let's get out of here," I said with a look around the room before leaving. No one else, of those others still in the room would meet my eyes.

When we were back in our room, Lon said, with a bit of her usual energy, "I don't want you fighting to defend my reputation. They're just asses, and I can fight for myself."

Pulling her to the bed to sit in my lap, I ran my fingers over the soft fabric of her dress's skirt. While I grumbled about my clothing and the cost, hers looked fine on her.

With that extra moment of thought, I told her, "This kind of ass didn't learn anything after being slammed on the table at that other event, nor when their visit to a remote attic room was blocked. They only understand if someone shows them where they are in the food chain... It should be fun."

"I believe he is correct, my lady," Cas said with a sigh. "You're a Hero of the city, a high ranking commander in the military, and a Member of Nasher's Nine. As one of the Nine, you should not be dueling, either. Not that you can't, but you should not, and should not have to."

A knock at our door came as a surprise, and after a flicker from her shadow peeking, Lon looked surprised and gestured for Cas to open the door.

Out in the hallway was a pissed Nevalle and unsmiling Valga. I only just realized that she'd almost always been smiling when I'd seen her before now.

"Both of them are complete asses, you can feel free to beat them to a pulp, Bishop," was what Valga said after the door was closed.

"Yes," Nevalle agreed. "While your challenge was a bit unconventional, the cause was enough." With a slight smile he added, "I also doubt your second will be willing to be very conciliatory."

"No," Cas agreed, taking a seat beside us on the bed. "They are very dark, the both of them, and it would take an extreme act of sincere contrition for me to urge a conciliation of either duel."

I was amused to see Cas's smile was much nastier than I'd expected. Then I remembered that he'd dueled before, at least when young.

Cas continued after ending his smile, "As the challenged parties, though, they will be the ones permitted to choose the weapons, and they will choose whichever weapons they are most proficient in or feel will be more or less lethal. Barish may choose hammer or battleax. Do you have any training in those?"

Damn, I forgot that part. I didn't know as many weapons as Cas, and I had to say, "Only enough to not hurt myself."

"Miko shouldn't be a problem," Valga said with a nasty smile of her own. "He never bothered training in anything but shallow magics and how to buy his way out of any problems."

"He will be trying to bend the odds in his favor, prepare for it," Nevalle said with disgust.

"We'll have to talk to Sand about that," Lon said, looking serious and flat again.

Not sounding very pleased now, Cas added, "I can give you some quick orientation, in case weapons you don't know are chosen. I will discover the weapons while negotiating the meetings."

"This is garbage, Ellan!" Valga said suddenly. "This kind of thing is why the Nine are exempt from dueling custom... especially now when the city is at risk."

Most of the others in the room looked thoughtful at this, and Nevalle did say, "I will have to speak with Lord Nasher about that, but it won't help resolve this situation. Female members of the Nine have been rare for the last century, and none were married that I can recall."

The unspoken admission of how the last female of that group, Aribeth, had ended up was something no one said anything about here. She hadn't acted in time.

I smiled a little to myself, as I didn't think Lon would follow the rules at that point.

There was a bit more discussion of what the others knew about Barish and Miko. Cas would be arranging the timing and location of the fight in the morning, most likely in Neverwinter. I was glad to learn that the fight would continue barehanded if weapons were lost. What I really wanted to do, beat the snot out of them both.

When the other two had left, I settled down in bed with Lon in my arms, half wondering why the two assholes were almost suicidal, when called on their venom. We all were quiet until we slept.

In the morning an early knock came just moments after Cas had woken us. It was our host, Daecan, looking worried about his reception. Cas calmed him down, and Daecan offered the use of a carriage house if we needed it. Cas was pleased, and checked on the armory for us to use to spar with today.

That didn't go very well. We used the loft, so there were no witnesses, witnesses to my lack of skill in several classes of weapons. Cas's squire kept people away, and got fresh water and weapons for us to practice with. Throughout, I could manage not to hurt myself and sometimes threaten my sparring partner, but not that often, with hammers, axes, and pole arms.

The problem was that I was sparring with Lon. She'd had some training back in dead West Harbor from Georg. I'd have no problems with any kind of blade or bow, but I never even got Cas out of his detached instructor voice, let alone hit him. I was kind of glad I wasn't sparring against Eldride, as I suspected she'd had the same kind of thorough training Cas had had, and I really didn't want even her to beat me.

Sweating, I couldn't decide in a rest break, if Lon was smiling because I was getting the painful instruction this time, or Cas had a new student.

Finally satisfied early afternoon with my progress, Cas hurried with washing so he could visit the asses to begin the formalities.

I soaked for a while in a warm bath, I was too tired and sore to do any more than a few kisses with my mate.

When Cas returned, he admitted, "Neither of them seem to have acquired a second as yet. Derield was quite firm in his dislike of the situation and the other principals now..." Thoughtfully, he added, "Derield does not show as dark as the other two. I wonder if the situation in the last hunt may have been as much a trap for him as for our lady."

That's one less ass to think about as much, then.

Lon was getting restless and I wanted to go out too, so we all went out for the last brief hunt of fowl again. This time we were hunting in a smaller party, not even hunting the plump and careless flocks through less cleared and manicured land.

It was much more of a challenge, explaining why there were far fewer participants this time. Actually, I knew most of them, from one of Nerriam's girls to Nevalle, looking more proficient with his bow than I'd expected. I would have thought that he would have had the same bias as Cas about bows.

I was leading through a thicker area of undergrowth, when Karnwyr stopped and was listening.

_-- What is it, Karnwyr?_

_Someone fell or was pushed. A yelp was cut off..._

I checked, and Lon and Cas were fine. They were still moving forward, still looking for stupid birds. I signaled a stop, saying, "Some kind of accident or attack."

_--Show us, pup._

It only took a few minutes until we found a sinkhole. Karnwyr didn't want to get close, and I could see another chunk on one side break off and fall into the hole.

To my surprise, Nevalle was hanging into the muddy hole, trying to peer down.

Raising her voice, Lon called, "What happened?"

Looking up, Nevalle's face was covered in gray mud as he said, "The ground fell away. I can hear water, but it's a long drop and not a straight one..." He looked frantic. "She's not answering my calls."

She? Heh. About time for him to do something aside from sucking up to Nasher and being a general prick.

Lon's voice was crisp again when she asked, "Bishop, could you fly down or something and check how Valga is?"

As I cast my spell, Cas simply ordered some others, attracted by the noise, to find ropes and equipment for a rescue. Lon was threatening Nevalle with dragging him back to keep the edge intact, until he swore and edged further back.

Dropping into the hole as a bat, the drop away was deeper than I'd expected, maybe as much as fifty feet, even if the upper part was an odd chute of eroded stone. I found the priestess, and she was unconscious in a small crevice in a larger area. Changing back, I healed her a little, Cas could do more once she was outside.

A groan confirmed that she was alive and wakening, but I ignored the shouting from above for the moment. The pup would tell me if anything up there became urgent.

_Pack lady wants to come down there..._

That wasn't a good idea. _--Tell her to forget it! She'd appear in mid-air. Trip her or something if she gets stubborn._

Valga was waking, but she couldn't see me very well and swore. When I cast my night vision spell, she relaxed a little on recognizing me, asking, "Did Nevalle fall too?"

Grinning I said, "Nah. He's no paladin, he can't Fall."

Her face froze before she reluctantly smiled, and admitted in a strained and careful voice, "I don't know how much is still broken."

"You're stable enough, I don't have anything down here to align any breaks," I told her, "at least nothing other than mud and rock. They're sending for ropes, I guess, but I don't know of any form to get you up quicker through that."

"I'll live, thank Torm," Valga said with a wince and a sigh.

The next time someone called down, she replied. Soon some ropes and a board came sliding down and she was hauled back above. Once she was up, I flew back out and saw that Cas was getting her bones aligned before he could heal her. Nevalle was hovering, still covered in grime.

Lon had bitten her lip while I was below, so I kissed her and then healed it.

I looked more carefully at the hole and the area around it. From the inside and lack of extra tracks, this hadn't been a trap. Even so, I wanted to get back to the city where we had more allies than here.

Valga seemed recovered by the time we left the area. We all were among the last guests present, and Daecan seemed wary of us. Cas hadn't said anything, so I doubted Daecan was a risk.

Having left for the city after sunset, we'd used magical light for the horses to see. With the light low and in front for them, I could still see the stars. It wasn't that far, and we were still miles outside the city walls when the bloody moon appeared in the sky and the twinkle of the stars all seemed dimmer.

Cas, and to a lesser degree, Lon, were bent over with an invisible weight by the time we'd entered the city gate. He was praying for much of our travel time, ever since that moon appeared.

Really tired now, I coaxed them into taking over the one bathroom. While it was fun, I was playing a little with my mate in bed when I heard a scream, that was far, far too long, rip through my head like a spike. Shit.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	64. The Long Dark

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Stronger language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Casavir_

Spending a time with my lady after even the lesser trials of the last hunt was a blessing. I suspected Bishop thought the same by his eagerness once we were back in the privacy of our room in the _Flagon_.

I was also worried about her, she was being uncommonly quiet of late. She'd speak, but not as much and I wasn't quite sure what was wrong. Once we were back in... our uncle's inn, a bit of this faded. She was as caring as ever, just reserved. Despite my worry, it would hardly be fair of me to criticize her for reserve when I was as well. I prayed this would pass, once this crisis had.

We were settling into a welcome interlude of closeness, as I kissed my lady while Bishop was grazing a little lower when I heard a scream that did not end as it should. It continued on and on, far longer than any bard could draw breath.

All desire extinguished, I froze, still listening, even as Bishop began to swear.

Elondra stopped after I did and asked with worry, "What's wrong?" The catch in her throat surprised me.

"Didn't you hear that, my lady?" I asked, my stomach still churning from that seemingly endless sound of agony and death.

She started shaking her head, even as Bishop pulled her closer to himself.

I had to take a breath and explain, "It was another long scream, of pain and life rending dissolution. Did you hear it this time, Bishop?"

"Yeah," he muttered against her neck.

With a sigh, she said, "We'd better get dressed. Even if I didn't hear anything, this can't be a good thing. We can look around or get to... Castle Never, I guess. I'm sure someone from the Cloaktower will be reporting in if it's nothing obvious."

"We will face it together," I told her before kissing her firmly.

Looking at the curtained window, she said, "It's so dark out..."

Casting a blessing on us, I added, "Take heart, my love. We have friends and allies, and the support of our gods."

She put on a smile, and admitted, "I feel cranky." After a few seconds, she pulled me close for a hug and said, "I see better in the dark anyway."

Even in the dim light of the room, I could see that Bishop didn't quite believe her either. I didn't know quite what more to say, though. Nonetheless, my lady rolled out of bed and began dressing in her armor and official gear. I hurried over to where mine was stored, and got a bit of assistance to speed my preparations. I'd decided to let my squire sleep, as I thought it was going to be a long day.

When we left out the back door of the _Flagon_, my lady locked it behind us, and we saw a second tracery of red light, much closer than the first one. We left, hurrying in a fast trot.

We found the base of a new pillar of crimson light in an alley not far from the fortified city wall and sea gate closest to the ocean, almost completely on the opposite side of the city from the location of the first. The sea gate was, of course, not closed as we were not at war with a national enemy.

A Greycloak patrol sergeant was already present and looking bad; the rest of his patrol must be summoning assistance.

"Johrey? Can you tell me anything about this?" my lady asked crisply.

I could see, with my improved night vision, his relief at our arrival.

"Not, much, sir," he said.

He was on the edge of panic, so he visibly calmed when I stepped a little closer.

"We didn't see or hear anything unusual before this light appeared," he spoke with his eyes shut now. "We'd passed by here a couple hours ago, and nothing was here at that time. We had just checked in with the rivergate, so I don't think they will have heard any more than we did."

My lady smiled a little to encourage him and asked, "Who did you send notice to?"

Breathing steadier, Johrey admitted, "To the watch commander and the temple of Torm. I stayed here, as Merken and Pend were barely holding it together when we saw the body."

That would have to do, as the news should spread to the Cloaktower and Castle Never rapidly enough. I suggested that Johrey take a few steps back and sit against a nearby building.

As I did so, first Bishop, and then Elondra moved closer to examine the body. My lady was paler, but steady still. Karnwyr did not want to get close to the corpse at all.

When I joined them, I heard the screaming again as soon as I was only a step or two away. The corpse had been heavily abused, like the other one, but in a different way. I would have to guess it was a human male, just from the size. But this death was not quick either, and much of the damage had been to the mouth and hands. This one was still partly clothed, unlike the last. I could hope that he was dead before the burning was done, but did not know enough to guess.

Bishop tentatively reached out to to pull the corpse out of the bloody light to examine it closer, but snatched his hand back, saying, "Damn screaming gets louder."

"Louder?" my lady asked.

"I could also hear it again as soon as I was close to it. It sounds like the same noise that I heard earlier from our room," I stated, trying not to grit my teeth. "It continues, as long as I'm closer, now."

My lady looked angry and reached out to pull the body out herself. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to help as Karnwyr let loose a howl.

The screams were very loud, and I realized that I had bitten my cheek to bleeding by the time we'd moved it away. Once away ten feet or so, the screaming faded away, and I could think more clearly again.

"Are we far enough away?" Elondra asked.

I was looking at my hand, surprised to see it twitching without my will, as soon as I was no longer pulling on the corpse. "Yes," was all I said.

Grabbing my hand, my lady's hands felt so warm, almost hot. I was having a reaction like frostbite, but my thoughts went no further than that.

Suddenly she was against me with her arms around me, so warm, and I put my arms around her with a sigh. After another long moment, I realized Bishop was also embracing us, and my conscience came out of its hibernation long enough for me to say, "I'm too cold, don't..."

"No, it's not true cold," my lady wife murmured into my chest. "You don't feel cold, and there's no condensation on your armor."

"You have to avoid that light, Cas," Bishop told me. "Karnwyr wouldn't let me get any closer."

Avoiding a light bothered me on some deep level, but this wasn't a clean light. After another moment or two, I told them, "I'm feeling better, closer to normal."

Bishop stepped back and I was fairly sure he'd looked around to see who might have been watching us. My lady gave me a quick kiss.

Looking around, the only other living soul in my sight was the Greycloak, though I could hear others were approaching.

First more Greycloaks arrived, and my lady ordered them to stay away from the light pillar. A lady wearing a Many-starred cloak arrived, and scolded my lady for moving the body. Then several priests and priestesses arrived from several temples, and thanked her for the same. Elondra's face was only still.

They did not approach the pillar any closer than that ten feet. Soon all the spellcasters were discussing the evidence. A squad of Greycloaks arrived with another sergeant, along with a slightly drowsy Cormick.

He wasn't so for long, and informed Elondra, "Someone at the castle wants a report right away. It seems all of the temples are in an uproar right now. Some minor casualties have been reported within them."

"We'd better get to Castle Never, then," my lady said, "I don't think we're able to discover any more ourselves." Just as we turned to leave, she ordered Cormick, "Please keep people away from these pillars."

Partway across the dark city, I suggested, "I would like it if we could stop at the Hall of Justice, at least briefly."

My lady paused, and with a brief odd look said, "Sure."

Bishop was annoyed, but didn't say anything. I didn't know why he would be annoyed, he has spent enough time in my temple by this time. I could take a moment to enjoy that irony again at a later time.

We arrived at the Hall, and I could see in the dawning light that a caravan was being assembled. I could see that supplies, enough for a longer journey, were being loaded onto the wagons. Even so, the wagons were being prepared to carry passengers as well as supplies.

One of the people who was helping load was a teenage boy in a student uniform, seeming by some awkwardness to be in the middle of one of his growth spurts. I remembered that myself, when my cuffs were suddenly too short, and I didn't want to draw new uniforms because mine were still comfortably soft.

In a voice cracking a little, he bowed and said, "Sir Casavir."

Looking more closely, I nodded and said, "Marcus. How have you been faring here in the temple?"

Glancing off into the distance, he admitted, "My visions are still often disbelieved. I do not have as many, and on occasion I am wrong. While I do feel a calling for the truth, I am not yet sure this is the right place to be."

My lady smiled and said, "You've grown enough since we saw you last. At least you don't have to eat raw fish here."

"Only on dares," Marcus admitted with a smile. "I see that you gave up the knife, ranger."

"Yeah," Bishop allowed, "didn't really need it anymore."

"Yes, I know. You no longer bleed anger..." Marcus said in an off tone.

Carefully, I asked, "Do you have any insight you can share with us?"

Turning to look directly at me, the man-boy's eyes were glazed with a milky surface, and he said, "The darkness is hidden from all eyes and even from holy divinations, but each corrupted death is as if a sacrificial pin is removed from the fly on the board. Freedom and rotting corruption. Once seen clearly, it will be..."

As he paused, his eyes lost the glaze and he focused upon me properly, "I cannot see beyond that. I can see other things, smaller things, as ever." The frustration was obvious when he said with another crack in his voice, "We will reach Waterdeep just before the end, one way or another."

My lady had taken my hand, and I rubbed her wrist with my thumb.

"Thank you Marcus. You do know where to contact us if you need any help or another choice?" I asked, as he should feel able to follow his own calling.

He only smiled and nodded, even as one of the temple youth-guardians called for him to resume his tasks.

Saying a brief prayer for him, I led my lady and Bishop inside. There, I passed Brother Rorthel, Brother Seppin, and Eluuanth speaking about travel logistics. Eluuanth was escorting the students and dependents away, and choosing outriders and men at arms for the journey. I was little surprised to see the excitement on the faces of the younger students, glad of the change in routine. Some looked more apprehensive or even a little ill, but they were usually being helped towards out towards the caravan.

No need to ask if the temple was taking the threat seriously.

As we continued to Judge Oleff's chambers, my squire joined us, looking at me reproachfully. I remembered that frustration, when Sir Bertan would not allow me to do some things that I thought I was ready for at the time. Sadly, there would still be evil to fight and justice to serve when she was ready.

"Sir, there was a notice of joint exercises at the castle for this morning, delivered late yesterday," Eldride said in her careful way.

Looking out the nearest window, it still was very early and yesterday already seemed a long time ago. I thanked her for the reminder and went on.

Once granted access, I saw that there were no preparations for any trial this day, he was garbed for war.

"Commander, Casavir, I understand you have already been at the new wound on the city?" he inquired gravely.

"Yes, sir. Though its effects are not felt the same by all..." I began my report. It didn't take that long.

Closing his eyes in prayer for a moment, the judge asked, "Did you look on it with your vision?"

Feeling somewhat guilty about it, I said, "No sir. As it was already so palpable to others, I believe it would have blinded me."

"Bishop, did you hear and feel this cold?" Oleff asked, more carefully now.

Baring his teeth, and not in a smile, Bishop admitted, "Not as much, I stayed away from the pillar, and heard much less screaming."

"Commander?" Oleff asked my lady.

"Only when I was touching it," she said doubtfully.

"You didn't touch it, ranger?" Oleff prodded.

Stepping closer to Elondra, Bishop nearly spat, "Hells, no. Didn't even get close." Taking a deeper breath, he added, "Karnwyr wouldn't let me."

"That was probably very wise of your Companion, as you may have been as badly affected," Oleff told us. "Even for the first one, priests and rangers dedicated to any god who were assisting noted similar effects. And if the effects of the second one are worse... Those dedicated to any divine patron will have to be careful of these sites. Most troubling is that the area seems to be larger for the second one."

Looking at His icon on the wall, Oleff added, "The younger and less experienced in His service were most affected by the burst late last night, and are being sent away for their own safety. Other duties are being reduced until this threat is defeated. The other temples are doing the same. This doesn't seem to be affecting all believers, only those sworn to some service and having access to divine magics, so we still have a reserve complement of armsmen."

Angry now, Bishop looked like he wanted to spit, and I could see my lady was trying to keep him polite. She looked blank, in contrast to his wrath. We had little more to discuss, and we soon left for Castle Never.

There, instead of the hall where we usually met with Nevalle and many of the Nine for sparring, we were directed to a larger hall, containing Nasher and all of the Nine. There were several advisors I didn't know by name, and several more wearing Many-Starred cloaks, including Sand this time. There were at least a score of priests or speakers for the various temples, including Father Ivarr.

There were multiple conversations and as I followed my lady towards Nasher in his seat on the dais, they seemed to be covering much of what we'd just spoken to Oleff about. Vale actually explicitly announced that the baneful effects of both locations really only affected those with divine magics. They also revealed that the area around the first site had enlarged after the creation of the second. Sand also noted for the now-quiet crowd that the pillar of cold light was now faintly visible in daylight as well.

I felt a little embarrassed as this was more detail learned than had just been discussed earlier with Oleff, and we were repeating the same reports from the second site.

The mages had learned most of the alarming new facts. The first body, that had been flayed and abused most rudely, was that of Lord Tinieles. His privates had been either burnt away with fire or acid and healed enough to keep him alive for the other tortures. It was definitely another example of blood magics. The second body had been abused in a similar way, but affecting the mouth and hands. This corpse had been tentatively identified as Piersimus. He had not shown as evil, like Tinieles had. Divine magics were unable to be cast with the screaming or close to the pillars.

Priests of Oghma and Milil reported that they were checking their records and in the official records, especially of legends before the original settlement by the first Nine.

Nevalle announced that some activities would continue, though minors and dependents would be encouraged to evacuate starting tomorrow. Nasher requested us to not cause a panic, but continue on with regular duties as much as possible, including today's wedding if possible.

When the meeting was ended and Lord Nasher left with Remmons and Eth, Bell came over to us.

He wasn't smiling when he said, "I hear you got yourself in a duel, Bishop."

"Someone would have gotten pissy if I'd have just beaten the pulp out of them," Bishop said with an edge.

"Have the weapons been set yet?" Bell asked me.

"No, and no one had been selected as a second for either duel, as of yesterday," I admitted.

Looking at us, Bell said, "This must be finished within the next day. Do you have something planned immediately?"

"We have Lady Nerriam's wedding for her granddaughter later, and a meeting tonight with some... scouts," my lady said.

"This won't take all that long," Desmon said with some satisfaction. Then he shouted for Valga.

She and Nevalle came over, and I was glad to see the slightest of smiles on the Captain of the Nine. Sister Valga was almost always smiling, and they were standing closer than before.

Bishop was smirking.

Bell spoke next, saying, "It's time we made a couple of visits to arrange this properly today, while we have some time."

Nevalle nodded and Valga stopped smiling.

Looking at Bishop, I turned to go with Desmon and Bell. I would have to make the arrangements today.

When I stepped away, Elondra did as well, and I took her hand to kiss, telling her, "You're not quite allowed this by custom, my lady."

"I'm not dueling, so why not?" she asked crossly.

With a grin I could hear, Bishop said quietly, "You'll to stay with me today. And no sneaking after Cas, either. The others will have to be enough to protect his honor."

When she started to object again, I told her, "No, that is dueling custom. Only the second may approach the opponent, not the challenger or subject."

My lady sagged against me, but then turned away without another word.

I let go of her hand, feeling the loss, and then hurried to catch up with Desmon and Bell. We left the castle, and I led to the mansion I'd visited the previous day. This first was the home of Miko, and after my knock was answered, Bell simply swept into the room demanding the location of Mikoll. The startled servant, with two uniformed members of the Nine standing over him, took us upwards into a quiet hallway.

Once the servant indicated a single door, Bell opened the door with a crash and demanded loudly, "Miko, you ass. It's time to put up or shut up."

The room smelled of wine, and perhaps of its aftereffects, a rank smell. This petty lordling sat up blinking and wincing at Bell's noise. I was angered on seeing there were fresh claw marks on his face and neck, and not animal clawmarks.

Looking deeper, even with the miasma of evil everywhere today, he was very dark.

Even as I did this, Desmon asked, "Why haven't you gotten your second to make the arrangements, you boil on an orc's ass?"

I'd realized my fists were clenched when he answered Desmon with, "Because he's busy, he'll be along to make the arrangements with that peasant. Uppity ranger."

Angry, and remembering what Vale had just told us, I suggested, keeping my voice flat despite my outrage, "**Your friend Tinieles will not be available to help you cheat yourself out of the consequences of your actions this time. He has paid a far harsher cost, and his soul never reached the Fugue plane.**"

I felt only a distant satisfaction, though I dimly perceived Desmon and Bell's starts. Barnict whitened.

"Your duel will take place at dawn tomorrow, unless you make immediate amends in public today. Your other crimes will follow you too. Choose your weapon now," I told him, even if it looked like he had stopped breathing in fear as We said this.

"Knives..." Barnict whispered, after swallowing.

I turned and left the room, before sagging against the wall in the hallway for a moment.

Bell and Desmon joined me after a moment, with Bell saying, "I tore his curtains down. He can suffer his headache for all I care. I'll send a report to the Greycloaks as well, Casavir."

When I recovered, we left for the somewhat smaller mansion where Barish lived with his matronly wife. He stumbled in while Desmon was swearing under his breath inside the open doorway.

Barish reeked of cheap perfume, and he wasn't alarmed at our presence in his home.

This time, I didn't inquire about the duel's arrangement, I stepped over to him, saying, "**Your time is running out, Barish Forsworn, Barish clan-traitor. Your dark deeds have their price, far worse than a duel.**"

I knew nothing about what I was now saying, but he was spitting with rage.

"Don't matter what spies you have, your pretty sodomite lover can meet me tomorrow with a battle ax," Barish said with a cruel glee in his smile.

"Meet your fate at mid-day then, Barish," I told him, "**And finish your slide into oblivion.**"

He said something else that I didn't understand, but Desmon bristled on hearing it.

Sounding enraged, and snarling something that was likely in dwarven back at Barish, Desmon threw Barish against an ornate chest of drawers, breaking it. He spat in Common, "Sune blesses many, but you are not one of us. You are the true bastard, and can expect another visit if you happen to survive tomorrow's meeting."

This time I was discreetly led and then supported out of the house and to a bench away from the mansion by Bell and Desmon. Exhausted, I felt lightheaded and braced my elbows on my knees.

After a few more minutes, Bell's questions, repeated I didn't know how many times, sank in, "What happened? Do we need to get you to a temple?"

Shaking my head before I could speak, I said, "No, this is simple exhaustion, like after His confrontation of Lather's lies. My lady will know, as will Bishop..."

With few words they hustled me back to Castle Never, and when next I was aware I could smell I was very near the kitchens in a plain room. I could taste fresh cider, and feel the support of my lady wife and Bishop helping me remain upright.

When I met her eyes, I could see her concern. Looking around, I saw we were the only ones in the room.

"We have just enough time for you to have a nap," she stated. "Here or back at the _Flagon_?"

"Not here," I said with a clasp of her hand to me.

Even so, I didn't remember much of the trip back. After being made to eat more, I slept and was woken for rushed preparations to attend the wedding.

It was the most elaborate I'd seen since I was much younger. The wedding couple seemed blissfully happy, despite the events in the city, though Lady Nerriam was more guarded as she managed the happy event. We, and Eth, were the only ones who'd been in Lord Nasher's council, and we were usually given a wide berth by the other guests.

We didn't stay very long, and soon my lady made our excuses so we could leave. We hurried back to the _Flagon_, where not only Sand, but also Neeshka and Grobnar were present. I tried to shake off some of my exhaustion, but still could not do much more than listen. Neeshka and Grobnar listed that the original divisions in Neverwinter's elite had been rapidly realigning, partly on us and partly on some kind of active maliciousness.

I was a bit more surprised when Bishop helped list many of the names in this faction, though the late Tinieles and the threat of Barish were in that group. I was not pleased when Bishop included Lady Nasher.

Over the last months, I had checked her several times, but she showed only few flashes of darkness, certainly not to the depth of others.

After they all discussed the scope that most of them could do direct harm to Lord Nasher and the city, Bishop looked at me with a glint, and asked, "You had visitations today, didn't you Cas? Care to tell us?"

I sighed, and said, "I thought Bell had told you already."

"Only that I think you startled them, and nearly fainted as soon as you left the second ass's mansion," he said with a slight smile. "Maybe I should find out which herbs that Elanee used for this as soon as I see her again. Fainting paladins are so distressing to other people."

I could feel myself flush, even as I felt Elondra jerk from elbowing him.

"Enough of that," Sand said with some irritation, "You do not have to act like children, just because you're young."

Trying to ignore the snickering, I admitted, "I realized that Barnict might have been expecting Tinieles' help for the duel, and He told Barnict that the late Tinieles' soul never reached the Fugue plane when he died."

"Hmm," Sand said musingly, "That will be a little more difficult to check without using divine magics. His corpse has been resistant to priestly divinations and checking on a soul is definitely their province. Few magics, outside some astral blades or especially vile soul eaters can affect a soul like that, so mages do not usually check that, leaving that to divine casters."

"That does confirm he's likely to try to cheat against you, Bishop," Neeshka said with a quick frown.

Looking as pleased as if he was about to have a tooth extracted, Bishop asked, "Could you, any of you help with that? I'm not worried about a waste like that in a fight, either of them, really. But people with money might come up with new or subtle ways to tilt things in their favor."

"I believe I can verify that he neither has magic on himself or his weapons," Grobnar volunteered. "If I might borrow a scroll to ensure that?" he suggested to Sand.

With a sigh, Sand made a note, before asking me, "What was said at Barish's home?"

"This I do not understand, nor an exchange between Desmon and Barish in what I presume was the dwarven language," I explained. At their nods, I thought back and stated, "He warned Barish that he had limited time before he would slide into oblivion. He was named forsworn and clan traitor too."

"That would make an interesting investigation, if there were not already too many other more immediate concerns," Sand admitted, sounding a little peeved. "Were these duels set to be to the death, ranger?"

With a grin, Bishop said, "No, but not to only first blood either. With the crap they've been getting away with, I don't give a rat's ass if they live through it."

I allowed, "With what He said, they have been escaping mortal justice for too long already, so I am sure He will be blessing these duels."

"Yeah, yeah," Bishop muttered, sounding a little pissed, "I still prefer a good weapon and wish I'd trained more in ax."

With a pang I realized that we'd had no opportunity today to help prepare him, and I prayed it would not make a difference in his success.

While it wasn't much past mid-evening, the others left and we retired. Grobnar said he would meet us before dawn, and Sand was investigating the sites of the deaths.

As I fell asleep, I finally realized that we couldn't protect and escort our lady while we were at this duel, and I remembered what had happened so recently while we were under our foe's view. This was a very dark thought to take with me into sleep.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	65. Knives

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and violent stuff warning for this chapter..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the wedding of Suzian and Berathran Reys ---**

_--- Elondra_

Except for being so much larger and in a huge mansion, this wedding kind of reminded me of ones I'd been to in West Harbor. Talking, eating, and the occasional child escaping their minder. Lady Nerriam was pleased, and the younger Mildena was happy to have the attention from the few unmarried men here.

Even with that, there were still odd breaks and nervous chatter throughout the milling people attending.

Casavir was still not quite as alert as he'd normally be, not that others would notice. He'd been sleeping so deeply after Desmon and Bell had brought him back. They'd seemed a little alarmed by him, and briefly told some of what happened. It looked like there'd been two warnings to the asses, and neither had made any hint that they were going to apologize. Bell was certain they were going to show up at the arena tomorrow.

Even as Casavir slept before coming to this celebration, my ranger didn't seem concerned about either fight at all, and I worried he wasn't going to be careful.

After the nap Casavir seemed better for a while, and we were enjoying the wedding and feast. Suzian stuttered once during the ceremony and blushed, but everything else went fine. The feast was rich, and so... big. Many were deciding to float through the party on the many drinks available, but even Bishop wasn't drinking much.

I had to find a privy or something, and there Bishop really shouldn't follow me. With Casavir's slight distraction, I didn't want him alone either. So I was glad when Bishop stayed with Casavir.

Lady Bekirr, Valga's aunt, was there when I was washing, and her face twisted, "You uppity peasant. It's your fault all the cost of her presentation has been wasted! We could have saved that if she was going to ignore all the beneficial alliances."

Mystified, I stammered, "How can that be my fault?"

"Valga decided to choose herself instead of being guided, like someone her age should. Following a brief lust, instead of being mature and rational," she hissed.

Getting angry, and not caring if I was polite, I told her, "Well, that's a quaint custom, but some of us don't have mothers or aunts, so we're on our own. She must want more than alliances, but that's her choice, not yours. You can piss off. I have far more important problems to worry about than your manipulations."

She was still fuming when I left the room. If I hadn't been in uniform today, I might have been a bit ruder.

When I got back to my husbands, Bishop looked bored and Casavir distracted from the feast. Even the bards rearranging themselves for dancing was subdued by now. As we were to meet with Neeshka and Grobnar yet tonight, I thought we should probably leave now.

At the _Flagon_, Grobnar and Neeshka were in their evening finery, and it looked like the ringleaders of our enemies in the Blacklake social events were pretty well identified. Many I'd known of and some I had almost forgotten with later events. The list seemed so long, and only Lady Vallis had even the faintest cause to hate me.

There was a burst of generally rude comments by Grobnar, Neeshka, and Bishop. Casavir was quiet, and trying to stay awake.

Sand noticed I wasn't joking with the others, and observed, "Yes, while they are a bit of a threat, they really are only so indirectly. Those two locations had no particular arcane or divine magics associated with them. With the second location, the magics now seem to... smell of binding, protection, or controlling dweomers."

Even as I nodded, first Grobnar and then the rest had quieted.

"What is also troubling about these sites, is that they do not fit the scale of either of the two most common magical warding layouts," Sand mused as he steepled his hands. "A magic circle or pentagram ward would have to be larger than the city itself for those two sites to be correctly placed. There are other wardings or binding patterns, but they depend more on the being or beings being bound or kept away."

Quiet now, Neeshka admitted, "I can feel really powerful wards, and I can feel these if I'm even in eyesight of them. They don't hurt, and I don't hear anything."

Grobnar paused in his intermittent plucking of his instrument's strings to say, "I am not at all comfortable with holy magics being so muted. That certainly implies not just evil, but sheer infernal power. Even the Bhaalspawn events had more recent precursors, and so far, neither living memory of the elves like Sand, nor records and lore, has been of any help."

"The asses of Blacklake we can deal with now," Bishop said with a growl, "and as Tinieles was in that group there is some connection."

Then Casavir woke, probably in reaction to Bishop, and the discussion turned to the fights for tomorrow. Bishop was really looking forward to it, and Casavir was not objecting to that either, still sometimes an odd thing to see.

I didn't have anything to add, and so just listened, perhaps appearing more to doze than I felt. I really didn't want to get angry, but that left me only ashes and my worry. I could beat asses like that myself.

Eventually, it was decided that Grobnar and perhaps Sand would be able to witness the fights. When they left, getting Casavir to our room without bruising his dignity was the most fun I'd had all evening.

Sleep didn't come very quickly, and I got tired of counting sheep, my own breaths, my heart beats, or even their breaths or shifts in their sleep. It was very, very late according to my shadow before I finally went to sleep. Once I slept, it wasn't much better, with dreams of oppressive heat and flashing light either killing me or freeing me.

I woke after the late dawn of near winter, and their spots were already cold. Karnwyr was curled up behind my legs, when I'd thought I'd had other company. Scrambling from where I'd been lying on my side, I stood and started hurrying to dress, maybe I could get there, and watch, at least unseen.

_Alphas want us to stay in the den..._ Karnwyr said with some disapproval.

My throat tight, I sat down. I wasn't sure how far Karnwyr could warn Bishop, even if I used my shadowstep to evade him. But Bishop's companion could interrupt him at a bad time, and well before I could get there. I couldn't stop that, without risking hurting the pup, and it wasn't worth that. I really had to go, but how could I get there? What if Mikoll or that smarmy dwarf found a way to cheat, or were actually weaponsmasters? What if they were attacked in another way, since the duels weren't really a secret by the reactions at the wedding yesterday. What if?

These thoughts circled and circled in my head, until I wanted to scream. Under it all, was another fear I couldn't even name. After a while, I managed to tamp down my runaway thoughts a little, and sit on the edge of the padded bench. I was tired, even if I'd just gotten up. I rocked a little, and prayed a little, but mostly I just kind of stopped even that as worries about what was happening became nightmares.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

Stupid custom that these were usually dawn things, did all these people follow Tyr or Lathander? I didn't think that question actually applied to the two asses I was going to fight, but Cas approved of this kind of shit. With the short days for this time of year, my fights aren't going to be all that far apart. I'd fought, we'd fought, enough times right after another fight, it wasn't going to be much of a problem.

This morning Cas had been determined that she wasn't supposed to be present to watch. She was finally sleeping better when we got up, and I left Karnwyr to keep watch on her and here.

In the same arena Lon had fought in, I looked around as the dawn broke the horizon. Cas was solemn, but few of the score or so of other people were quiet. I heard a few more rude comments but a few snarls in their direction and they shut up.

Someone I didn't know, asked if we could be reconciled, and I told her no, in no uncertain terms. The ass was preening in silk and seemed confident.

I was in my old leathers, that had served me well for a long time. I also had selected two of the four long daggers I'd been presented after they'd been inspected by Grobnar.

The duel was to start in minutes, and with one more warning against magic, the official witness stepped back.

Cas looked unhappy, so I told him, "Karnwyr will keep her safe. I'll know right away if they have a problem."

"Yes, I believe so," he admitted. Waving his hand, he did one of his blessings.

Grinning, I said to him, "Aren't blessings divine magic?"

"Not if I'm not casting a spell. Your cause is just, even if you aren't necessarily doing this for that reason," he said with a slight smile. "So you will have to labor under Tyr's blessings today."

Before I came up with a good reply to that, I was called out into the arena. There a mage in that fancy cloak like Sand had now, and he cast some spell on us, and Cas gestured to hold. There wasn't any effect that I could see, and neither Grobnar nor Cas reacted, so this must be part of preventing any cheating.

I wouldn't need any to kill him, his money and blood wouldn't slow my blade.

Barn-brain preened a little when the start was called, and then held his blades wrong. I thought for a second that maybe he'd been taught some knife fighting skill I'd never seen. Then I realized he was that stupid, and a strong parry might slice his wrist without any help from me. I would've been whipped to be in a stance like that, and maybe dead.

I let him make a few feints, so I could get an idea of his speed and skill. Virtually none. Then I started slashing him, to make sure he wasn't going to be as pretty. Even if he was healed, some scars would stay.

A few more exchanges where I was still almost unmarked and he'd bled all over his fine clothing, and he started looking scared under the inbred arrogance.

He tried to threaten me with a low growl of, "Yield, peasant, your knives and your slut."

I dimly heard some reaction from the witnesses, but I doubted they'd heard him exactly. Didn't matter, because I was really pissed. Even with being beaten, he didn't give up and bare his throat. More rabid than a dog.

I wasn't going to waste any more time on him, and just tripped him, so he fell on his ass with a surprised thump of losing his breath. He lost one blade, and I stepped on the other before sinking a knife into his empty palm and into the ground, pinning him. As he howled I pinned the other forearm too.

He screamed loud enough, and I took his blades, leaning down to say, "Peasants geld bad tempered horses..." I gave him just enough time for that to sink in, and returned his first knife to him, and then counted the seconds until the second went higher and into his throat.

As soon as his body stopped moving, someone announced I was the winner. Servants and maybe priests swept in to try to save him. I didn't care that much. Even if he could be brought back to health, it would take time and he'd remember how a peasant made him scream falsetto.

I looked around, and the witnesses were mostly silent. No one was charging to bother me, so it looked like I was still okay.

Cas looked angry as he came over and checked me for injuries, "That was a mind controlling spell. One that might not have been caught in other duels. Grobnar and the Many-Starred identified it."

Calming my breathing, I watched as the body was taken away along with some of the witnesses. One or two of the group even looked a little embarrassed. Looking at the sun's angle, I realized the fight had started later than I'd expected, and I didn't have that long before the next one.

I tried to speak to Karnwyr, but only had the impression that nothing was wrong.

So, Cas watched as I paced until the dwarf showed up. He wore more effective armor and his axes were different than I'd really seen before.

I was more worried about him, as I would not have wanted to have to fight Khelgar or any of his clan.

Cas looked dismayed when he got a good look at the axes. The handles were longer, midway between a battle axe and one of the ax-bladed polearms. When Casavir started to apologize, and suggest that I might consider calling for a delay, Barish grinned.

He planned this, to make me and Cas to a lesser degree, have to back down because he picked an odd weapon.

I didn't give a fuck about the weapon, he wasn't going to make me back down. I'd adapt, or beat the shit out of him in some dark alley later tonight.

While Casavir and Grobnar examined the axes carefully for magic and any other surprises for a few minutes, I only partly paid attention. I'd have to see how he used it, and rely on my reach, early training against asses like Lorne, and plain experience against far more enemies that I thought he'd seen. Worry wouldn't help me survive.

There were more witnesses this time. Valga and Eth had arrived to join Desmon and Bell. Not that it meant anything, but I thought there were fewer in the sections to support Barish. In fact the only one I didn't recognize on sight was an older woman, draped in many cloaks and other clothing. She moved like she had trouble moving, from age or hesitancy, and no one sat close to her.

Cas blessed me again, but he was grimmer this time, and I couldn't spare the attention to even needle him as I watched Barish with his ax.

When the start was called he stepped forward thrusting the point at me instead of swinging the blade as I'd expected. He didn't say anything for the crowd, but he demonstrated his rude gestures often enough. He kept switching his attacks from swings to thrusts, and I was injured several times before I got the timing of parries and dodges down better.

I started hitting him more often when I used mine more like a quarterstaff with a bonus edge. Still not saying much, he kept attacking, and some were getting through, making me almost wish I'd had a shield.

Not that I would tell Cas, a gloating paladin is so wrong somehow. That did make me smile, even if I was getting more tired, and bleeding from those early, smaller injuries.

He was slowing too, and would occasionally make some insult now, in common sometimes, but in probably his native tongue when I hit him.

When my swing, with all the weight of my ax and the length of the haft connected with his knee, the blood that spattered over the dirt said he wasn't going to be able to fight very much longer.

Snarling another insult I didn't understand, it wasn't that effective as a threat. The burning venom in his eyes was much clearer, before he managed to spit another insult of my pack.

Barish only got a couple more attacks in before I got my killing blow at his throat, and he might fit in a halfling-sized coffin now.

There was no question of his being defeated, so I leaned on the ax, panting, while his corpse was checked for life and some priest started casting magic. I just stood there, while Cas did some healing for me and I watched the crowd for a minute, in case someone decided this was a good time to attack us.

No one did, and I got a brief impression from the pup that Lon was sleeping.

That was good enough for me, and I nearly dragged Casavir away from the arena, in my rush to get back to my Lon at the _Flagon_. He only managed to get me to wash off the blood before crossing the city.

Once back in our room, Lon was sitting upright, balanced on the edge of the bench while dozing. Her eyes were sunken a bit, and I wasn't sure if she'd been weeping or having a nightmare.

_She paced and howled like she was caged..._

And I nearly couldn't breathe when Karnwyr told me that.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

I'd been worried when I saw how unusual the ax's design was. I should have done the negotiations with the other's second instead of Bell, and regretted my impatience.

But, either through learning quickly, or some early training, Bishop acquitted himself well. So well in fact, that Desmon was getting again angry at whatever Barish was saying. Some others understood, and I could see the glint in Sand's eyes that said it was especially crude.

Bishop didn't understand the insult, aside from the tone of voice, but he didn't get any angrier or any more reckless. The duel didn't last that much longer, and Barish did not formally yield.

I was not proud of how glad I was that he was no longer going to threaten my lady, though I was glad that Bishop had come through this safely.

Still, I doubted either of Bishop's opponents had enough piety for any god to be willing to give them another chance once they were dead. I looked over at the woman who I suspected was Barish's wife, and her attention was still fixed on Barish. Within her deeply hooded cloak, she only watched the events.

I was again relieved that Elondra had not attended, as I doubted she would have remained still during the duels, especially after Barnict's cheating. She could have been here easily enough, and with her skills I doubted many would have noted her. When he cast that spell... she would have been enraged and would have tainted Bishop's win. Unfairly, as she didn't have any spells or magic items that would be undetectable. Better if she stayed away, as was tradition.

While we hurried back to the _Flagon_, Bishop was smug with his victory.

Back in our room, I was at first glad to see Karnwyr was lying on the floor and my lady was sitting on the gift bench. Then I realized that she was dozing, sleeping deeply enough that she didn't react to the noise of us entering the room. She was dreaming, and had been alone for most of the day, and not happy.

I carefully sat down on her right, and put my arm around her. With the smallest of sighs, she leaned more in my direction, but didn't stir otherwise.

Looking at Bishop, he'd gone pale and was crouching in front of Elondra, without touching her. Not sure what had changed his mood, I decided to wake my lady. We were back, and all was as well as we could expect right now.

Kissing first her forehead and then her cheek, I murmured, "My lady? We're back, and very healthy."

As soon as I said that, I realized the mistake in that phrasing, and that Bishop would be sure to make some remark taking advantage of my slip.

My lady smiled briefly and opened her eyes, muttering, "If you hadn't, I'm not sure I would have forgiven you."

"Both were defeated, even if it took longer than I'd originally expected," I reported, worried, even as I traced her cheek with my other hand. "We will need to wash and dress for our next event soon..."

Her arm had sneaked around me, and I received a partial hug. Kissing her properly, I felt Bishop had leaned forward to put his arms around my lady's waist. Elondra turned to him briefly as well, and I wished we had more time.

Cleaning and dressing for the opera did not have to be hurried that much this time, so we arrived in good time. The performance was of a farce, and at times I wasn't sure whether I was going to laugh at the characters' antics or groan at their foolishness.

The only things that were notable to me were that many of the others were giving Bishop a wider berth than was usual, and that there were a number of open arguments within the crowd during breaks. I learned later that several of the actors and musicians were in mishaps, as my lady whispered that the one incident looked to be a kind of sabotage by one of the others.

Returning afterwards, the false moon looked like it was bleeding fire, and I worried how that would affect the city, even as morale alone. Luskan especially, but other large and small entities would take advantage. I prayed we would end this soon.

In the morning, I decided that a training session for Eldride was overdue, so we spent longer than usual at the training hall at the Hall of Justice. There were fewer people moving about the temple as we entered, from the evacuation, and we crossed the paths of many other people leaving the city.

While I regretted that they had to leave for their own safety, and that we had not yet been able to defeat whatever was threatening their home. I was glad that many were being wise enough to leave.

My lady wanted us to almost patrol through most of the city before we returned to the _Flagon_, to see if we could learn anything and see if any needed assistance. We interrupted some disputes and a fist fight over a newly purchased freight wagon. Even with the sweep, we made it back mid-afternoon, for Elondra to address her correspondence with the keep and for I to discuss lessons with my squire.

Tonight was another ball, I was uneasy that this was another one that Bishop and I had not received invitations for, but that my lady was on duty for.

Lord Nasher and Nevalle's plan to force even the reluctant to host Elondra in her role as a guard seemed to have worked, for the most part. Despite that official standing, Lady Hanner had yet to be more than the most minimally polite. While my lady would be on duty and with the support of others of the Nine if there were any problems, it was more of a dilemma for me this time.

I did not want her to be apart from both of us and in the public venue of Hanner's ball. I could even feel guilty for the minor hope that Bishop would sneak in for her support. Then I felt guilty for wishing him to take the onus of deception when I would not and could not.

When I'd set Eldride to a different moral dilemma, I prayed over my own.

Finally when Elondra washed and put on one of her finer uniforms, I helped her get ready, and kissed her goodbye. I was very careful not to imply any wish or idea to Bishop, and made plans for a quiet dinner with Duncan for us.

Still not that long after we ate, I was completely unsurprised when Bishop had disappeared while I was speaking with my squire about the status of the horses. Karnwyr had returned, and didn't really reply to any of my questions. That only led me to wonder how Bishop planned to infiltrate the event.

It was perhaps only halfway to midnight when I was driven to my knees when crossing our room. I'd nearly passed out and Karnwyr howled briefly.

Standing again, I could feel the evil now, thick as molasses or even tar, without needing to invoke my Tyr-given sight. The first few breaths were heavier and difficult to inhale, but I found my footing, and began to don my armor.

A moment later, a wide eyed Eldride came to our room to assist me. I then checked, and saw my lady had her magic bag and equipment, and it looked like Bishop was only missing his bow. I ordered my squire to remain here and pray.

Leaving the _Flagon_, I cast my light spell, and was dismayed when my spell failed.

--- x x ---

_--- Elondra_

I wasn't that surprised when my arrival with Nasher and Bell was not greeted with anything like real welcome at Hanner's ball. At this point, I really didn't give a damn.

The event was not very pleasant, even for her cronies, I thought. There were fewer people, to start with. There was bickering, band not quite polite fights, nearly constantly. Sand could have used these guests as examples of what not to do in polite society, and it was too bad, because they were much better examples than described dryly and anonymously in his manuals. We were in a shallow alcove where Lord Nasher could watch and be seen, without too many other guests bothering him.

One older noblewoman, perhaps drunk or poisoned by her own importance, came over and snubbed Nasher.

He looked shocked for a moment, but when she'd swept away, he chuckled and said, "That would be refreshing, if there wasn't so many other real problems at right now. I'm glad my own lady didn't attend, as she would not have found it amusing."

Sounding unusually grim, Bell said, "I do not believe you should take that lightly, Sir. It may be hard to separate which actions are of free will or influenced by that damned moon, but you should be the last anyone in the city should disrespect."

Looking sideways at me, Nasher said with a slight smile, "I'm sure there are many who don't have all that much respect for me, but at least they disguise that in public."

I could feel myself flush a little, and hoped it wasn't showing. While I didn't like him and thought he'd made many bad decisions, we could have had a far worse leader in Neverwinter.

One of the older lords came over to talk to Nasher, and maybe brag about his newest grandchild. He seemed harmless, and I doubted he realized how that might have seemed to the childless Nasher.

Watching the crowd and dancers something touched my hair, and I brushed at it, wondering if Hanner had bothered to make sure there weren't any spiders to land on her guests. I flicked the insect at the floor, expecting to hear the crack of it when breaking, but I heard nothing.

The spider changed into a fly and flew right at me. Now, either some druid was being a pain, or my husband decided he was sneaking in like this. He landed on my hair again and seemed willing enough to stay there.

Thinking about it, it was a bit less obvious than a dragonfly at this time of the year, but not by much. And it was a whole lot less ticklish than the snake. Then I wondered how long his spell would last, a couple more hours at least.

It really was kind of boring, and the event was not crowded. There were a couple of late arrivals, Nevalle and Valga.

They made their way over to us in the alcove, and Nevalle spoke, saying, "I'd like to announce my betrothed to you, Lord Nasher."

"Congratulations, Ellan," Nasher said, with a smile that reached his eyes.

Bell and I exchanged grins.

Nevalle gave a sigh of relief, and added, "We will be making a formal announcement tomorrow, but I thought we would be responsible and notify you first..." His smirk at me was no accident.

Before Nevalle and Nasher could continue their conversation, the world _rippled... _and a weight landed on my head, pushing me to the ground.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	66. Darkness Ascending

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Bishop_

I didn't want Lon in an enemy's den, not now. I wasn't about to argue with Cas about it either. He'd wait and pray while we didn't know anything that was happening over in Blacklake. Maybe his prayers were effective, but I wasn't going to wait.

Crossing the city, I could see those damn red pillars of almost flame lighting the sky. One was ahead of me, and the other behind. The one was too close to where tonight's party would be, as far from the stink of the harbor as the rich people could get. But we weren't going to be that close tonight, and I'd left the pup back with Cas.

He knew Cas was pack too, and I couldn't take him inside with me.

I found where the party was being held, with the smell of some people's smoking pipes in one of the smaller rooms floating out the slightly open window. I didn't really think anyone would spot me, I was using the invisibility ring to get close and do some scouting before entering the building.

Looking in one of the windows, I saw that Nasher was in an alcove, and Lon was on duty and looking a little bored. There were fewer people, and I might be able to move through the crowd without being noticed, but I'd rather be sure.

Changing forms would be much more entertaining. I could have some fun, and Lon would have to pretend I wasn't there. The only decision would be choosing what form to annoy her with. We could use the laughs, too.

I cast my spell, and flew in as a horsefly. I was more used to the vision differences now, and I could get a taste of Lon along my legs. She didn't react when I landed, and I decided to start next with a fairly large spider.

Weighing a little more, she tried to brush me off of her hair, but I kind of bounced when I hit the floor and wasn't hurt. I couldn't really see her face to see how pissed or amused she was. I was amused though. Flying back at her after changing form again, she didn't knock me off again.

Not that many were approaching Lon or Nasher, and I was getting kind of bored after a few minutes and wondering if I could take a snake form without Lon getting too pissed at me. Two more human-sized people came up, but they all seemed to be talking. I thought the one might be Nevalle, but I wasn't quite as sure as I was for Lon's scent.

Now, I could pick a bedbug or something that would make her itch. That would be fun. Making it better would be, too. Then again, a small snake would have senses I was more used to...

Suddenly, I heard that screaming again like a spike between my eyes, and I wanted to howl. My spell was dissolving around me, in the howling of I don't know how many voices, I blacked out.

Waking probably seconds later, Lon was comfortably warm and swearing at me, probably because I was lying on her. I wasn't in the right place for anything more fun than a lick of the back of her neck, so I closed my eyes to stop the light from hurting them.

Lon wriggled out from under me to stand and I heard both her and Nevalle speak with some urgency of getting Nasher out of here. Nevalle was speaking to someone else at floor level too, but I didn't really care that much right now.

I was cold, and the howling was still making it hard to think. The I realized I was being lifted and being carried out over someone's shoulder. Looking down, I saw it was Lon, and smiling, I forced myself to pinch her butt.

When I got smacked for it, I didn't really mind and tried to stop listening to the screams. Bouncing on some wagon when it started to move, the screaming stopped within minutes and I felt more alert.

"Lon?" I said, when I realized that my shapechanging spell was gone and I was wedged behind the cabin at the back of an elaborate carriage.

"You okay?" Lon asked with some worry.

Twisting up, I pulled her close for a kiss, "Much better now."

After we finished, Lon said, "I can't leave Nasher until Remmons relieves me at the castle." Turning away briefly, she added, "A third column of light appeared, it now looks like it's reaching to the moon..."

The carriage bounced over some cobblestone and I pulled her closer to the cabin. I wanted to leave, get away from the hunters' ground.

Lon twisted, to be able to watch behind the fancy wagon.

Sighing, it'd be like the jesses on the hawks kept by the people in Blacklake. They were fed and cared for, but only pets. Didn't want a useless wench.

Sighing, I cast my night vision spell and it failed like my shapechange had. Then I waited with my mate warm in my arms. Reaching the castle, Lon guarded Nasher as he went in. I followed along and no one objected.

Lon gave a report to Ekkar in some smaller room than I'd usually seen Nasher using. Others came tricking in, only Nevalle and Valga seemed to be missing by the time Lon was released. Outside near the stable I cast my shapechange spell again, successfully.

Biting her lip, she just looked at me in my winged form. I would have laughed at her if she'd have understood or appreciated it.

Still she climbed on with only a single curse, and I launched us upward.

It took me only instants of flight before I could feel the pup, not at the _Flagon_ anymore, but in the merchant district, and heading towards the river. He was with Cas, so I changed directions.

I squawked before beginning to land, and Cas looked upward, squinting against some light spell. Karnwyr warned him for me, and Cas relaxed before we got down.

Lon got off and embraced Cas, and looked back at me before gesturing at me impatiently. I changed back and decided obeying wasn't all bad.

After a moment, Cas, ever annoying, said, "We should investigate the new disturbance."

Lon pulled back, too and told him, "Bishop's spell was broken when it happened."

"Had trouble casting a new one too," I added. "The screaming was in a larger area afterwards too. We'd not been in the area affect before but were after. The mansion wasn't that far from the second pillar."

"Valga lost consciousness, too," Lon said grimly. "She and Nevalle had just come to speak to Nasher."

"I do not need to concentrate at all to feel this evil anymore," Cas said uneasily. "It is almost like flood waters or an immense tidal wave, washing over the city. I had difficulty casting a spell too, and had to use another."

While I hadn't felt evil like this, Cas being this distressed was enough to give me a pause. He's just been stiff and resolved during the war. Which of us had changed?

We left the intersection where I'd landed us, after I greeted Karnwyr. He'd been nearly laughing at me when I'd changed back.

This time, the pillar of bloody light was coming from the closed courtyard of a very old building that may have been an inn once, but looked long unused. There were some Greycloaks milling around outside the building, but I didn't see any others.

The screaming had started by the time I'd been within a couple of hundred yards. I looked at Cas, and he had a pinched look around his face that said he felt it too. I changed form, briefly, just to be sure I could.

Lon made a noise, and said, "Bring Casavir over the roof, please." Then she stepped into the shadows and inside.

_She's sick now._

One of us growled, and I wasn't quite sure who. I changed and landed in the courtyard, having trouble circling down through the edges of the pillar. The light filled most of the open space, and there was another body in the center of the light.

When I'd landed, Lon was puking her guts out in the corner. Cas went to her, as I looked around for any threats with my sharper vision.

The body had been completely eviscerated, flayed apart like some large fish. It took a moment to realize it had been a woman. One who hadn't fought all that long or hard through part of it, healed thin chains were through her ears and around the back of the skull.

It took an even longer moment to ignore the missing skin around the mouth and identify Irdele from the eyes and hair.

Fuck in a bucket.

I looked at Lon, and saw that she'd seen it too by her grimace and the way she was weeping now that her stomach was empty. Cas was holding her, but he hadn't looked at the corpse yet or he'd probably feel crappy too.

Changing back, I stepped over, and embraced them, hard enough that Cas pulled back a little. Lon wasn't returning it, just tense with shuddering sobs.

Then I slapped her, saying, "It's not your fault. Stop it."

Cas bristled, but he restrained himself.

"I wanted her dead, in a nasty, painful way after all the things she'd done..." Lon said between gasps.

I could feel Cas stiffen as he started to realize what or who Lon meant. Muttering a plea to his god, he turned briefly towards the bloody light only a few feet away.

Shaking Lon, I shouted into her face, "Unless you suddenly can cast a wish spell, and you're part of this damned pillar thing, SHUT UP!"

Shaking her head, Lon hiccuped and didn't say anything else.

Having a few seconds, I looked at Cas and he looked ill too. "Not your fault either. She dug her own hole. Asses don't give a crap about their flunkies, I learned that the hard way. She's gone to the Wall or whatever plane her god is on, you know this."

"No," Cas said slowly, "her soul has been destroyed. Perhaps just, if she has been part of this, but still an abomination."

They both looked a little better, but it was getting harder to separate the screams out from what they were saying. I pulled them towards one of the other corners and made Lon take a swig from my flask.

She spat out the first swallow, almost a waste, but then she drank a couple of large swallows.

Cas asked for some as well, but as soon as he was done, I said, "I need to get out of here soon. I can't think right in this. Doubt you can."

Lon sighed and started digging for a rope in her magic bag.

Now that things were calming down, I realized how cold I felt and drank some from my flask as well. That didn't quite stop the shivers I was having, so I changed into a bear form after a couple tries and felt better, a little.

Looking at me and then Cas, Lon said, "We'll have to let the mages move the body when they get here this time."

Turning to one of the doorways, she opened it, and moving through the building we found the Greycloaks still milling outside. She sent messages to the nearby _Mask_ as well as other places, and had the remaining watch members keep the stupid away.

It wasn't quite as cold in fur, so I just crouched down until more people arrived, mages and priests and an angry madam. Ophala was playing the pissed-off festhall owner to the hilt, even if she wasn't as angry once she'd seen the body.

--- x x ---

_--- _Casavir

It still seemed to be a frigid night, until I realized that my lady had not drawn her cloak about her, nor had the mages or Greycloaks. Bishop, even as a bear, looked cold as well Looking around again I realized that no one from any of the temples had yet arrived.

Once the mages had used spells to bring the corpse out, Sand had arrived too. Elondra toured a few of the rooms in the old, deserted inn with them, but then hustled away from the inn after looking at us. A distance away and the cold and howls of the dead ceased again, and I could breath more freely. Evil was still impinging on my perceptions, but the shrieks had gone silent. And the flood waters were 'only' up to my knees.

Pulling out a lump of chalk from her belt pouch, she marked the cobblestones, calling a Greycloak over, who fetched Sand and they spoke briefly. They looked back at the pillar, the other pillars, and the Neverwinter river not even a stone's throw away.

With the spread for this third pillar being so much larger, the trend was clear. Even without Sand's arcane knowledge, I could see it would not be that many more deaths before the entire city would be affected.

We returned to the _Flagon_ while it was still full dark, and Bishop still hadn't changed back into his own form. No one else was awake, so they weren't treated to the sight of him trying to pass through some of the smaller doorways. I wasn't quite sure if he was doing this as a prank or he really was this affected. Karnwyr seemed quiet, so that didn't help me decide.

On reaching our room, he flopped on the bed, which creaked. He also took up most of the bed along with a tired Karnwyr.

My lady and I crowded into the rest after we undressed, which I had to admit wasn't entirely a bad thing. I fell into sleep and had only brief dreams which I remembered, about people being tortured as they were killed, or my lady being imprisoned far underground again.

Each time I woke, I took comfort that we were together and safe at the moment.

In the gray light before dawn, Bishop was back to normal, even if he was still dressed and not under the covers. My lady was awake and gave me a kiss before I left for my prayers.

Those prayers were difficult today. Thinking back, Irdele once had been a better woman, her sister had been blessed by Helm and there'd been no friction. She chose a darker path at some time after her sister's death. That death did not excuse Irdele's choices, cruel and manipulative that they were. Continuing on that path, Irdele died far younger than she should have, and most likely as result of her own actions. Normally if someone died, I could pray that they would get a measure of mercy from their god or maybe find a measure of peace eventually. But whatever Irdele had done, she would not join her god now. She was no more, as if she had never been.

Lord Tinieles, Piersimus, and now Irdele, all dead as part of this. Now they had all gone beyond death. We might never know how involved the other dead were in these events, but Irdele had been complicit. I could not regret that she could no longer spread that evil, but I could grieve at the fate of the young girl she'd once been.

I prayed that we could stop whatever was happening before more souls were reft.

Slivers of light were now shining through the window covering, and I looked over at the bed. I thought my lady was sleeping again, and I worried about how events were affecting her. Something was subtly wrong, as I didn't know how long it had been since she'd used my nick-name. It was a small thing, seeming minor, compared to all else that was happening. Few did, but her stopping was alarming. I did not think we had the time to address it, but that didn't mean I couldn't pray about it.

And Bishop, he was still less than comfortable with having a divine sponsor. I had found that occasionally amusing, but no longer.

Concluding my prayers with a plea for the city and all who I cared for in these dark times, I wondered whether I should wake them. Realizing that my spells had not refreshed from my short rest, I elected for more sleep with my lady as well.

Pameran had a pile of messages for us when he woke us, "Commander, my lords, this message just came from Castle Never."

Elondra pulled the blanket up, while I heard Bishop snicker.

I thanked Pameran and ignored the smack I heard from behind me. After my lady had surveyed the messages, we washed, dressed, and armed before leaving in a hurry for the castle.

Once there, this was obviously a planning meeting, as most had arrived before us. Some came after, but there were at least fifty people. Lord Nasher, of course and most of the Nine were there. Sister Valga looked better than she'd been reported last night. At least a dozen mages, in formal cloaks were present, including Ophala. A majority of those present were from the temples, with even a few from temples who weren't as full of goodwill.

I recognized a few bards I'd seen through the social events of the last months, scattered through the crowd, including Grobnar. They all looked a little on the sleepy side, probably due to it still being morning. Dressed finely and with slung instruments, they were listening to the talk around them.

Nevalle started only a very few minutes after we arrived, once the doors of the hall were closed and extra defensive magics were cast, "While evacuations have been recommended, it will probably be several days before an appreciable portion of the city leaves. The approach of winter makes it likely that fewer will be able to leave. Without a clear enemy, many will be unwilling to leave the warmth of the city. Vale?"

The more senior of the mages nodded, and said, "With the third of these rents in the fabric of the Weave in the city, many magics have been affected. Most affected have been those with access to the divine magics. There were casualties during last night's event, mostly from accidents such as stairs or burns, though a few were attacked while they were stunned. One of those attacking was captured, and it was merely opportunistic, not part of the overall problem..."

I thanked Tyr that we had not been directly attacked during those moments.

"After measuring the expansion rate after each of these incidents," Vale continued, "we believe that it will be four more deaths, at most, until the entire city is affected. Each of these points is very strongly magical, letting forth a veritable flood of the abjuration school of magic, like warding or protection magics. Who or what is being bound, is not in our records, which date back to the Founding." He nodded at one of the others, who I didn't know personally.

This was a very old elven woman, who I'd only seen a very few times performing here in the castle. While she looked old, her voice was still clear when she said, "Oral traditions extend a bit further back, from tales of explorers and adventurers who passed through the area. Early tales did not mention anything that would not be expected in lands this far north." She took a breath and added, "The frozen river mouth was mentioned in a couple of the surviving tales. We'd thought it was an error added by a bard unfamiliar with the region and working from exaggerated adventurers' tales."

Her tone said they were now doubting that conclusion. The cold of the pillars and the more normal warmth for Neverwinter might be linked, even if we didn't know why.

"Sadly there is no record of when or if the climate changed now; nor who or what may have caused it," she concluded. "It seems certain that whoever was there, didn't survive those events."

After the pause while everyone was thinking about this, Sand spoke, "Even if we are unable to find lore on what happened then, we may still assess how to adapt and deal with current events. It seems all those who receive their magic from divine patrons are much more severely affected by creation of these pillars. What was fascinating is that a junior priest of Mystra was unaffected when the last one appeared. He had fallen asleep inside a casting of his first warding circle of protection last evening. The ward was destroyed as he slept. The precious components of the circle completely burning away, though he did not even wake from that burst, unlike all the other priests in the temple. We are recommending that temples encircle themselves with these wards as soon as possible."

That raised a stir from the representatives of various temples, and various more technical questions were asked. I wasn't familiar with some of the forms that protection spells could take as they discussed them. I listened with great interest, as did my wife.

After that discussion slowed, no one else had any additional ideas for finding and defeating this threat. I hoped this was not due to exhaustion or after-effects of the three deaths.

--- x x ---

_--- Lon_

I didn't sleep well again, and I was half afraid that Bishop might have picked up some fleas and shared them with me. Part of it was seeing how Irdele had been flayed, slowly enough that there'd been some scabbing. I'd wanted her dead, for what seemed so long now, but not like this.

Every time I fell asleep, I saw the bodies at each place over and over, still speaking to me even as they were only bloody bits. Sometimes they laughed at me, stuck alone and cold on a stump, then saying foul and loathsome things... and sometimes screaming as they were killed by invisible blades and pokers. Other dreams were only the older ones about being surrounded in howling darkness and losing my sword.

So, I didn't sleep all that much, waking several times. Bishop had changed back and wriggled closer one time. Casavir woke before dawn for his prayers. But I only dozed on and off between my nightmares.

The meeting in one of the council chambers was alarming, and I was worried about how these things were affecting Casavir and Bishop. The ward thing was interesting, but not something I could fake with a scroll.

The sad thing was that now, for the first time, I wished Ammon Jerro wasn't dead. He probably knew more than everyone in the room about this crap. I guessed he was likely some kind of infernal worm or insect again, trying to avoid being eaten by the bigger devils and demons.

That was the only idea that I had while all those more expert than I, talked and wrangled a little. I wasn't going to mention the thought to Bishop, as I hadn't been all that upset when the sorcerer died. And I didn't want to mention it to Casavir, as he'd hated and distrusted Ammon nearly as much as Bishop, and for more justifiable reasons. So I just listened.

Once the meeting ended in perhaps a dozen different conversations at once, I was dismissed by Nevalle. He was in a good mood, which was the first thing I found funny today.

The only news I got was that tonight's ball, held in one of the great temple halls, rented by Lady Deroff, was being held in Lady Nasher's honor. Lord Nasher expected all of us to be present.

That was not welcome news to me. I just couldn't even pretend to tolerate her very well anymore, she'd been nasty too often and with several others of the rich bitches. I was on good enough terms with Nasher and even the sometimes priggish Nevalle now, but Amira I couldn't get even a working relationship. She just reminded me of barmaids and farm girls who wanted all the prestige and benefits of marrying the richest guy around, whether the guy was the blacksmith or merchant, not really giving a damn about the guy or anyone else as long as she was top bitch.

Blacklake seemed to encourage that, but Valga and Nerriam showed it wasn't all of them. Lady Nasher seemed to glory in her reflected power, but Casavir had never said that she showed as evil, so there had to be some depth or redeeming side I'd never seen.

While we went back to the _Flagon_, I saw more people loading wagons to leave, but not that many. I wasn't that surprised, it really was only the more wealthy or able to survive the road in the winter who could leave. I doubted Rhetta could have gone very far if she'd wanted to leave West Harbor. She would have stayed with neighbors if their house burnt down, not improving their chances at all.

So far all the planning was defensive, with no clue to who or where to attack. We had to be ready as soon as we finally got a break.

After I'd settled back in our room, and I'd read the various messages that were starting to build up. The only good one was a note from Pameran that came along with one from Noldaven that Aldanon's house was ready for us to begin moving in.

That made me stop and just think. It had been such a long time now since Daeghun had sent me out on an 'errand,' nearly... no, it was over four years now. I felt so much older now. Bevil was at the keep, not being the farmer I'd never thought was his calling. Amie dead for four years, along with so many people, both friends and not as much so. So few of us survived from my home.

I'd made new friends from Neeshka and Khelgar, to Bell and Valga, but so many had gone away. I didn't doubt Grobnar or Sand, but they were going to continue on. Even my uncle would probably outlive me by I didn't know how many decades.

My chest heavy, it probably was a good thing to make more friends with those living at the same pace. Aldanon outlived his human peers but was outlived by the others like Vale, ending all alone with only Noldaven to help him at the end. That solitude hit me hard, especially if I thought about that most women outlived their husbands. Daeghun was unusual and he'd still be relatively young when I was senile, but I know some in West Harbor thought he should have looked for companionship. I doubted I would.

Looking up from the table where I had my messages and inkwell ready, our room was empty but for me right now. Casavir was probably with his squire, and Bishop with his companion, but I still had to sigh.

Shaking myself, I wrote out notes for Noldaven and Pameran, saying we'd stay here at the _Flagon_ since it was so few days until we'd hoped to return to the keep. More messages to Cormick and through him to the new captain, Heimarron . I hadn't even met him yet. Messages to Katriona and Khelgar, with much more candid news for Khelgar, and alerting her that some refugees might come to the keep. A more cheerful note to Bevil, and so on, and so on...

By this time, Casavir had rejoined me and was reading from one of his few books. Bishop was pretending to doze and occasionally trying to distract me. I didn't need all that much persuasion.

I dozed off for a time, and we prepared for tonight's ball. I couldn't really justify armor or gear for a social thing, but I was far too wary to leave with only my finery, so we repacked the magic bag to hold our most important gear. My skirt was full enough that I hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable, not that I cared all that much right now.

Arriving at the ball, Lady Deroff, who was hosting, had a glazed look of someone who'd been up all night trying to prepare. She greeted us nicely enough but Lady Nasher sniffed rudely and turned away, and Lady Deroff looked a little embarrassed.

With a quick glance, I could see that Nasher was already here with more company, and it didn't look like they were talking about the dancing. Lord Genryn and Captain Heimarron were making some kind of immediate report, with Heimarron not looking very comfortable. By the time we crossed the hall for me to officially greet Nasher, only Nasher and Eth were there.

Nevalle and Valga arrived, together, just after us, and when they joined Nasher their engagement was announced to applause. They started the next dance, and didn't stay all that long after the announcement.

Bishop dragged me out for some dancing, but then when that song was over another one started. This one was a little familiar, enough that I knew it wasn't for dancing, so Bishop didn't resist my moving back to Casavir.

After greeting him, I settled to wait for the next song for us to dance to. I didn't want to talk. I almost started humming with the tune, when I realized why it sounded so familiar. It was one of Grobnar's tunes, so I listened closer until I realized that the words had changed, very changed.

They were raunchy and mean, and I could feel my face get red even as whispers began to spread about the hall. Then I really couldn't breathe, and turned around listening for where the music was coming from.

"My lady?" Casavir said with some worry.

I unclenched my fists, and tried to give him a smile. Even so, I moved off towards the singers. The other guests slowed me, even if I didn't go right across the dance floor, and I had to change direction once because the sound's direction tricked me. When I found the musicians, the one was using a nasty smile, with several other industrious musicians still playing on and oblivious.

Jenld, once Ardiction, met my eyes with a sneer, and began to cast a spell.

I didn't care, I pushed my way towards him, wanting to beat him to a pulp. I didn't quite consciously hear the discords of the other musicians as I reached Jenld. Whatever he cast, didn't stop me and his face was getting nicely battered. His face should look like his nasty, twisted heart.

Someone was trying to pull me off the bastard, and I kicked at Jenld once more before I looked around. Casavir was trying to restrain Bishop, and two guards were pulling me away.

Lady Nasher in full voice, shouted, "You violent barbarian wench. How dare you interrupt my party and attack my musician?" Gesturing to the guards, she ordered, "Arrest her and take her away; and get a healer for my friend."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	67. The Illusion of Truth

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the Joybringer's Hall of Revels ---**

_--- Casavir_

This brawl, as small as it was, was disturbing. My lady had been very angry, as was I, that these lies were being spread through a crowded hall. But this... musician was casting a spell when my lady attacked him, barehanded. She interrupted his spell and she was having no difficulty thrashing him enough to prevent another.

While I could not completely approve, I stopped Bishop from contributing. I could trust my lady not to kill the offender, but I doubted Bishop would.

When Lady Nasher appeared I'd been trying to discern Ardiction's darkness, and was surprised at her guards and demands.

Bishop was tearing himself free and I told him in an undervoice, "I can't help her if you won't settle!"

Snarling, he broke free even as the guards pulled out manacles. A fleeting thought that that should not be prepared, was pushed aside for the moment, as I tried to watch them both.

Elondra had stopped and was getting pale.

Bishop was standing, vibrating with his wish to fight.

I turned to Lady Nasher and said, "His spell was an attack, and his song was full of lies."

She turned to me, and gloatingly told me, "You know that bards traditionally have immunity for criticizing those of wealth and power. And paladin, what would you call a bloody assault of of an unarmed man?"

"He was not unarmed if he can cast..." I started to object.

"My lord," she said, speaking up, "is being a ranking Commander and Member of your Nine, a license to assault others?"

"No, Amira, it is not," Lord Nasher said flatly.

I could hear Karnwyr howling now, and Bishop took a step closer as the manacles were clapped on. My lady waved him to stop, her face terribly flat.

"Lord Nasher, my lady has never been forsworn, surely she can be released on her word until a hearing and representation can be found?" I asked him.

"Nonsense," Lady Nasher scoffed. "She will leave the city, take up arms against anyone who offended her. A threat to so many, and probably myself as well! She should be tried now, among her unwilling and threatened superiors."

The wave of comments in the crowd, angry, frightened, or contemptuous, distracted me for the moment. I had a brief wish for Sand's advice, until Lord Nasher spoke again.

"We will try her now," he said, sounding angry. Waving an arm, space was cleared in front of him in moments.

Praying to Tyr for the right words, I scanned the room briefly. Eth looked pissed, and Remmons was pushing through to the front of the crowd. They looked angry and surprised by these events too.

Turning to Lord Nasher, I said, "I would speak for Lady Commander Whyntll..."

He didn't seem to care, which did not match his behavior of late, but as a partisan I could not act on that.

I moved over to stand beside her, after trying to warn Bishop, who was snarling.

Taking her hands, I was alarmed at how defeated her eyes looked, when I said to her, "Take heart, my lady..."

"Why? I wanted to kill him, to leave his face a pulpy mess and remove him from the Sword Coast for good," she said in a whisper, looking away again.

Sighing, I admitted, "This reaction is not proportionate, nor is this rush to judgment."

Still not meeting my eyes, she asked, "You know what is the usual punishment for an assault?"

"It is usually a matter of fines," I allowed, "unless there are additional charges."

"What would be the worst?" my lady said, barely audible in the hall.

Squeezing her hands, even if the manacles prevented more, I told her, "If the attack had been on Lord Nasher, it could warrant execution, but this is plainly not that."

Elondra did not answer that and only clutched at my fingers for a moment.

I looked around the room again, and realized that there were no priests of any of the triad present at this event and found this suspicious.

Raising her hands so I could kiss one I said, "I must find some other priests of goodwill. Always, no matter what comes, my love."

Meeting my eyes for a second, she smiled for an instant before her face grew still again.

Bishop stepped over, growling, "Screw them. We can leave them to their stupid magic pillars if they want to be asses."

The guards moved closer again and shifted to be able to use their weapons.

Elondra told Bishop, "I shouldn't have a license to abuse people, or I'd be as bad as them."

His anger settling into something darker, Bishop snarled, "He was asking for a pounding, and is hiding behind the bitch-queen. I'd be willing to bet he's been run out of a lot of places. Escaping just ahead of the pounding he's been asking for here. He should be happy you didn't pull a knife on him."

Yes, we all had daggers, even with our finery.

"I will be back in a few moments, be careful," I told them before stepping back towards the crowd.

I found many familiar faces from the many social events of the last two months, but I was correct in that I seemed to be the only one from the Hall of Justice. Nor did I find any wearing robes from Torm's or Ilmater's temples. I did see one in the blue robes and white skullcap of one from Mystra's Hall of Wonder, who I didn't know by name. Even as I caught his attention, two others in finer robes were approaching me as well. One was Highharvestmistress Plenty and the other was Deathwalker Adionar.

Still I greeted the priest with a bow and asked, "Sir? Can I ask your name and assistance for these untoward events?"

With a shallow smile that reminded me slightly of Sand even if he seemed to be fully human, he informed me, "I am Adaren, and I have heard well of some of your deeds. Yes, this seems irregular to me as well, and I have the responsibility to her Art."

The Chauntean priestess arrived in the darker colored robes of winter and said, "Lord Casavir, the dearth of priests, and even the more priestly of the Nine, such as Desmon and Valga, cannot be a coincidence. Have you been able to perceive greater evil in action?"

I admitted, "The flood of evil from these deaths has not yet subsided, and it seems like the city is knee-deep in those waters. I can differentiate still, and Ardiction is dark, though in no way as dark as the sites of those deaths."

"So, no vacuum of annihilation that denies the proper turning of the clock," the gray-robed Adionar stated with an angry edge. "I was wondering if you could still see evil as these abominations repeat their effects on the city."

"It is becoming more difficult," I admitted, "but no one else in the hall really shows as very dark aside from the bard who was playing."

"Did you tell the Commander?" Adaren asked curiously.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, she knew him from a time in West Harbor. His song tonight was foul lies, and that is what angered her.

Carefully, Adaren said, "I didn't hear the lyrics myself, but recognized the tune."

"I heard them, and we strongly disapprove of that perversion of music to tarnish life's gifts," the Highharvestmistress said with a frown.

Looking at each of them, only two of them barely known, and I asked, "Can you help with this hearing? I suspect there are magics involved, and I cannot cast spells in my role."

"Yes, the timing of this is folly, even with the ill temper spreading through those remaining in the city," Adaren said with a nod. "I am usually gifted with discernment and dispelling magics as a matter of safety and instruction, though I doubt any of my cooperative magics will work with these colleagues here."

The other priests nodded as well, even as a murmuring came from the area near Lord Nasher. That told me that my time to prepare was running out. With another prayer to Tyr I hurried back to the end of the hall.

Bishop was standing next to my lady, menacing the guards with additional shackles. Lady Nasher was next to her husband, only a very few steps away, looking too smugly at me.

I could not like this, as Lord Nasher's face had that blank look I'd not seen for months, during the confrontation with Lather. But suspicion was not enough right now, it was not proof.

"Ah, he returns in time," Lady Nasher said with some feigned surprise, "I wondered if he was going to disavow and leave or bleat to Oleff."

Taking a deep breath, I rejoined my lady and Bishop, squeezing her hand briefly. "I am sorry I was delayed, Lord Nasher. I needed to speak to some experts."

"Experts in attacking others, like the Luskans who attacked my husband?" she asked.

It was clear now that she was directing this, not Ardiction. She still did not appear evil in this pause.

"No. Experts in magic, as we have not been granted the proper time to prepare for a just hearing under the auspices of the Hall of Justice," I stated while projecting my voice, praying for His favor.

Seeing an ornate bench not far from where Lord Nasher's seat was, I moved us over to it. Asking permission from the couple on it with a gesture before they moved, I sat my lady on the bench.

Bishop stood behind her, still looking angry, but he was behaving.

I did not bow to Lady Nasher, as I thought her name was now a title only and she was acting more as a prosecutor. She had moved closer to the watching guests, either to play to them or avoid the snarling Bishop.

She was displeased, and announced, "This is a simple case, my husband. The village wench decided to attack my friend and musician, Karrethon Jenld. Under no greater provocation than not caring for the music he was playing."

"Bards often play irritating music," Lord Nasher agreed in a flat voice.

Nodding, she continued, "As a useful warrior, she is easily capable of killing swiftly and is a menace to any who may discover too late that she was irritated. Karrethon, were you in fear for your life?"

Stepping forward with a limp, the musician said in a strangled whisper, "Yes. The village whore... took offense at my music and attacked swifter than I realized was possible. I couldn't get away." After another pause he added with I suspected was a false quaver, "I had no weapons to defend myself."

"See? This experienced entertainer and traveler couldn't defend himself. What more is there to say? She attacked, we all saw it, while he was just making music. She is guilty, my husband," Lady Nasher spoke to Lord Nasher and the room.

I stepped forward, and bowed to the Lord of Neverwinter, before saying, "If this hearing is to have any semblance of justice in a city that is supposed to be dedicated to Tyr, the accused has a right to their defense."

Nasher nodded slowly, while his wife looked annoyed.

"My lady?" I asked Elondra, "Why did you attack him?"

My wife stood, and admitted with a red face, "I was angry because he had rewritten lyrics for a song that was not his, into a nasty, evil pack of lies about us. He wasn't there, and he sure didn't ask anyone who was. Asking him politely doesn't work for him. And, he did cast a spell before I hit him, so he wasn't unarmed in the true sense!"

"Did you have a weapon, my lady?" I asked, so others would know, too.

"Yes, I had a couple of daggers handy," she said quietly.

"So the Commander of Crossroad Keep could have killed him, but did not attack him in that way, even when enraged." Stepping towards the bard, I asked him, "You are named Karrethon Jenld?"

He nodded with a smug grin on his again carefully groomed face.

One problem I could address, "But you used the name Ardiction before in lost West Harbor. **Is either name truly your birth name?**"

Nodding and trying to speak, he could not say the lie he wished, and finally said churlishly, "No, I've used dozens of names."

I ignored the murmurs to say, "You are a bard, able to do magic, correct?" At his brief nod, I asked, "You cast a spell as my lady approached tonight? What was that spell?"

Refusing to answer this time, his eyes had a glint of victory at not saying whatever it was. The only thing that proved right now was that it was not a benign spell, as that he could have said.

One more question I would ask, while I had His favor, "How many of these kind of spells have you cast on her?"

His grin reappearing, Ardiction shrugged and started to say, "Only..." but then could not finish despite a cough and squeak when he tried to speak. Finally he muttered, "Dozens."

"He would not be unwilling to tell us about defensive magics to these questions, so I will leave this questions for later investigation," I stated for my audience.

As Ardiction had showed his hostility now, I wished to speak to another now. "I would like to ask the Lord of Mystery, Adaren for assistance," I announced.

When he stepped forward, I asked formally, "Are there any traces of malignant or deceptive magics on the accused or accusers?"

He stepped forward, and cast his spell. He looked carefully at both my lady and Ardiction, and then also over at Lady Nasher, before saying, "This immediate area is under a divine truth spell at the moment. There are numerous minor magics on the Commander, but none at this point are of those schools. Many of those spells might have been resisted or expired in the time since the incident. The bard has a number of illusions and glamours, some of them fairly powerful. Lady Nasher has no magic about her aside from a very, very strong field of Abjuration magics."

Lord Nasher looked surprised at that, as I would have been. I had expected her to have an array of magical protections because of her position, but Nasher should have known the extent of that.

Regretting the need, I asked, "Would you dispel these magics to cleanse the area and reveal the truth?"

He cast his dispelling magic, and I was surprised to see when his hand rose as he chanted his spell, it glowed with the blue-white light of his goddess.

Even as the clank of the equipment falling out of our now unmagicked bag at my lady's feet rang across the room, it was the other results that were far more unexpected.

Ardiction's appearance changed greatly, with an assortment of old and weathered scars and injuries appearing. He now appeared much more like the cruelty of his actions.

I heard my lady snort in grim satisfaction, even as another blue-white light, assuredly weaveglow, started to glow and focus on Lady Nasher.

She cursed and began to cast a spell of her own, to my surprise.

Adionar and Plenty took steps forward and cast spells, and Lady Nasher froze with hate in her face.

When Adaren finished his spell, the white light had become very bright near Lady Nasher's waist before fading. Sounding more tired, he said, "The magic of this device has been neutralized for a brief time. Do you know what it is, Lord Nasher?"

Blinking a little vaguely, he admitted, "It is a piece of jewelry she'd been given as a child."

"Hmm," Adaren said, "Strong Abjuration like this is not the kind of protection magics given to a child..."

With an inspiration and a prayer, I looked at Lady Nasher again, and my heart sank. She showed a black pit of evil that only seemed lesser than the pillars. "You, Amira Turath, are the one who has been trying to corrupt Lord Nasher and Neverwinter. For how long now have you been corrupting our city?"

I knew she could not answer if she was held, but I could hear several others in the crowd casting detection magics, and they all took breaths when they saw what I saw.

Plenty said, "She reeks of darkness. What magic was she summoning?"

"That was one of the Nightsinger's prayers," Adionar spat. "I had heard before that Lady Nasher was a novitiate of Sune."

Lord Nasher seemed to be aging as he heard all this. Meeting my lady's eyes and giving her a smile, as it seemed that this hearing was over, I stepped over to Lord Nasher, past the grimly pleased Eth and Remmons.

Eth had begun to order the detaining of Lady Nasher for her own hearing.

Gripping the older man's shoulder, I said quietly, "I understand your pain, sir. Would you like to step over here?"

He rose, leaning heavily on my arm, and Remmons stayed between us and the crowd in the hall.

"You may think me a foolish old man, to have been so blind," Nasher said in a whisper. "Proud of my young and beautiful wife, hopeful for a family in my old age, a peaceful future power transition for my city... She'd been the only one who treated me like a man and not a Lord. I'd given thanks to Lathander and Sune that I'd finally found a lady for myself and not the city."

"I felt much the same for the younger sister of one of Helm's paladins a few years ago," I admitted. "But she was not faithful and became cruel. Of late, she was the one subverting the work of your intelligencers, and was the third sacrifice to create that pillar of evil. I suspect now they were linked." I paused a moment and asked, "I am assuming now, that whatever enchantment was on you has ended?"

"Yes, I thought nothing of it at the time, but she cast a spell shortly after we arrived." Nasher hit his palm with his other fist and said, "Then everything she said seemed to be wise and just."

I cast a blessing on him, as I remember how devastated I felt in my own time.

With a small smile of self-mocking irony, he said, "I wonder if the Just God will bless me again after this time."

"He does not judge against honest error, My Lord. I know this, and I tell you what took me years to understand. Making mistakes is not a sin. They do not separate you from their favor to any degree like darker intents and acts. Did you intend either the hearing at the Keep or here? Did you ever intend the deaths that created these pillars? Did you want to remove my lady from her positions of responsibility by these kinds of violence?" I stopped for a moment and added, "She never sought power, and would not resist your authority in removing it."

"I knew that. Or, at least I usually knew that," Lord Nasher said with the smallest of smiles. "Both she and Nevalle were quite good at irritating each other."

Looking at him, he seemed a little better than when we started. Still I asked, "Do you have an older friend who is here, who can bear you company for a time?"

He shook his head, looking older again, so I told him, "I will be back in a moment, my Lord."

I crossed to where the priests were still clustered, watching Lady Nasher, and asked, "Could one of you give Lord Nasher some company, and could someone from Ilmater be summoned?"

Adaren cast a brief spell, which would be much faster, and the Harvestmistress turned towards Nasher. She was closer to his age and experiences and might be more able to help him.

I returned to my family, and my lady had arranged her equipment into small piles. While Bishop was shielding her from others' view, she was contorting herself to pick the manacles.

While she had not been officially vindicated as yet, I decided not to object. She could have killed him with a dagger in a moment, but she only wanted to stop him, and the situation had been staged as a trap.

Just after the shackles clicked and Elondra reached out to us, Lord Nasher announced the ending of the hearing and the dropping of the charges, as my lady had been trapped. His lady had been hauled away to a secure cell by Remmons and a handpicked group of assistants from the crowd. The investigation would take days, probably, even with the diminished resources of the current emergency.

While I had been distracted, many of the other guests had departed, including, I believed, all of Lady Nasher's frequent companions. The official hostess, Lady Deroff, seemed embarrassed by the events, and I still could detect no darkness about her.

After a little longer, more priests from Ilmater and Tyr's service arrived. Shortly after that Nevalle and Valga returned, both looking upset at what they must have heard of events. We reported several times to the arrivals, and Nevalle joined Eth over in the corner Nasher was in.

By this time, our magic bag had become effective, and with a grim smile, my lady girded her sword belt before repacking the bag. I'd been offered mine, and Bishop smiled when he had his again.

Looking around the hall, my lady smiled a little grimly and said, "I think I've had just about enough revels for a while. Let's go back home to the _Flagon_."

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

I would have preferred some reveling for ourselves after all that, but they both looked tired and pale. I wasn't sure if Cas had actually had one of his visitations again, but Lon looked caged while he'd been speaking to the priests and later speaking for her.

I'd wanted to break those chains, but they'd been resisting our discreet efforts, and she told me that she couldn't step through shadows to escape so they were likely enchanted against magic.

When Cas didn't say anything when she was freeing herself, it saved us from some brawling of our own. The lack of just about all of the friendlier members of Blacklake should have been a tip-off, damn it.

Karnwyr was outside when we left, even if he didn't tell me anything. He followed the bearers while we crammed inside the little cabin.

I leaned forward, burying my face in Lon's hair, pulling her towards me. Cas may have had the same idea, but she had fingers running through my hair. Not soon enough we reached the _Flagon_, and in our room they were nearly asleep. Enough so that Cas was the only one to properly drape his clothing, and he didn't either glare at me or help with it.

Lon just curled up with a sigh and held tight as soon as I got in bed.

Not quite sure if she was still awake, I whispered as quietly as I could into her ear, "I would have gotten us away... and shat on the bitch on the way out."

Alert enough to hear that, I was glad to see her lips twitch, but so did the eye I could see right then. Taking a deep breath, I moved a little closer to sleep with her scent close and safe for now.

In the morning when Cas woke me, he said, "I think we can plan to decline any remaining social activities for the month."

Sitting up, Lon added, "But I think we, or I, can't skip the event at Castle Never in two days." After a long breath, she added, "I can almost feel sorry for him today, even with what nearly happened."

I'd never expected any loyalty when I was paying for my sex. What happened at the _Mug and Wench_ with secrets being sold, was the kind of thing I always would have expected, but no one would have cared before.

Marriage now, I rubbed my mate's leg, my Lon. I didn't want to lose that, and the old man had lost his wife. More likely, he'd had only the illusion of a wife.

"We can offer sympathy to him, but I wonder how involved she was in events of late," Cas noted. "She would have been in the ideal position to introduce Lather."

"Guess we'd better send our notes for the three events for today and tomorrow," Lon said, moving off the bed.

Seizing the chance, I coaxed them into some play, getting the room with the tub wet. After that, by the time we were dressed, Pameran had notes for Lon. The first was from Sand, another from the _Moonstone Mask_, and the last from Nevalle. Looked like we had a busy day even without the social shit.

Once they'd read over them, Sand was the only one with a specific time at mid afternoon. Nevalle simply wanted us before sunset.

Cas didn't look all that pleased to be going to the _Mask_, not that I was either because of Tarlon.

With a small smile Lon pointed out, "At least Irdele is gone now, and maybe we can get something from their famed kitchen."

And their famed cellars, which made it more agreeable to me.

We did have a good lunch, but Ophala was nearly hovering by the time we finished eating. Tarlon was not out in the public room when we passed through.

As soon as we were done, Ophala sent her servers away, and settled on the fourth chair to say, "Now that Irdele has died some of her friends have been more willing to speak, so I have been able to root out her people from here and at other locations around the city, some dating back for nearly ten years. Now my intelligence is getting more reliable as the new people get more skilled. What I can tell you is that Irdele and Amira were both known to each other, and had gaps in their schedules though not at the same time."

"Do you know anything about Amira yet?" Lon asked flatly.

"I do know that the Mystran's spell revealed a ring that had been in the flesh of her navel. It had been enchanted with a very powerful casting of non-detection magics, that usually defeat divinations, like a paladin's vision. That magic served to also hide the magic that Lord Nasher had gifted her with for her safety," Ophala seemed annoyed.

"What about that ass Tarlon?" I tried to ask politely.

Her smile got broader when she admitted, "He's so glad she's dead, that he's been giving away his services since the news reached us."

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	68. Acts of Sacrifice

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others in this story. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

--- x x ---

**Neverwinter, the _Sunken Flagon_ ---**

_--- Elondra_

It had been a long forgotten fear, from what maybe Rhetta had told me after some childish theft, the fear of being locked up. I think I ran off into the swamp overnight after that scold. Not all that far, I wasn't stupid, but it was a long time before I forgot it.

That was probably one of the reasons I understood Bishop's views even when he was so rude sometimes early on. I could live with some kinds of chains, because I could have run away and left the Sword Coast. I'd feel like hell, and live in fear that some pissed off loved one would come after me. Don't know if I would have fought all that hard then.

These damned manacles, though, were real and heavy, reminding me too much of the only other time I'd ever been chained. I had to chant an old prayer I'd forgotten Merring taught us in my head, just to keep from going berserk. I'd felt so much better when Casavir was close, I didn't want him to step away even to plan a defense, so Bishop coming over was a relief.

We tried a couple things to get them off me, like me shadow-stepping and one of Bishop's spells, but nothing affected the manacles. Only when I finally got my picks from our bag did I make some progress.

I'd already been hating this Lady Nasher, and trying to control it before this. Now, to discover she was a hidden enemy and a spellcaster? With her access to Nasher and social rounds, she would have been a logical suspect if she hadn't managed to not show her evil before now.

I just wished I knew why she'd been persecuting me. I don't have that much power, just whatever was granted by Nasher, not really any more than the others of the Nine. Either of my husbands had more powers, I was mostly a battle worn fighter with a few tricks. What could she want with that?

Ard's casting of spells on me before wasn't as much as a surprise as it would have been when I was a kid. Now, I was much more experienced at understanding how subtle and effective bardic magics could be. Grobnar was good, unlike Ard, and that made all the difference.

I would have tried to fight free if Casavir and Bishop hadn't both been there. Casavir looked worried, and Bishop angry. I wanted out and away from this shit, where lies were hemming me in.

While Casavir'd been talking to the priests, I'd wanted so much, both to wipe the superior smirk off Lady Nasher's face, and to leave her to her witless admirers who never saw anything wrong with what she did. If I'd had a sword, I might have tried, but my daggers didn't have enough reach and I didn't want to provoke Bishop into being stupid for me.

He didn't deserve that.

Casavir did poke some of the charges before her false seeming was destroyed, and the tables shifted on her. Still, she didn't seem all that worried about losing, so I wondered how much she knew that we didn't.

Still, when we returned back to the _Flagon_, exhausted, I just wanted to hold and be held by my guys. I spent most of the night with more nightmares of trials, of a forest of red pillars and bodies in the darkness, of using the lost Sword to chop Amira Turath into little bits as the city fell... The rest of the night I listened to my husbands sleeping peacefully as my heartbeat slowed from the bad dreams.

I got up in the morning tired even before I put on my armor and formal insignia. I was glad that we were skipping the last three events. I didn't really like teas, even if I doubted Brelaina would be as much formal or exclude me. The other two events were just too much with all that was happening.

What I really hoped for today was to take a nap, as shit seemed to be happening always at night. I didn't think I would have the time.

After a good early meal at the _Moonstone Mask_, Ophala met with us in one of the private dining rooms. Eldride gave up her seat at the table for her. Ophala looked much like a cat that had been in the cream when she talked about Irdele. Less so when admitting that magic had blocked her own divinations regarding Irdele and Amira.

I had to smile at Cas when Bishop asked about Tarlon, because Bishop's smile became a leer. Even so, I felt a pang, worried that he missed that kind of freedom now.

Casavir still looked worried, and I didn't know what to say or do as everything was getting gray to me.

Interrupting both Ophala and Bishop's smiles, Casavir asked, "Has there been any indication of this being part of an attack by state enemies?"

Looking a bit more disgruntled, Ophala told us, "Thank Helm, that is the only saving grace for Neverwinter's safety. The Luskans still have not finished restaffing their embassy, and several of their local mercenaries have turned cloaks in search of more reliable income. Our other alliances are firm. No, this is something else, Lord Casavir."

Prodding my brain, I wondered, "Do you know more about how this is affecting the city?"

"Many are becoming more belligerent and violent. Not just brawling, but darker attacks have been keeping the Greycloaks too busy," Ophala admitted. "There are not enough prison cells if this continues, especially as most of the courts have closed down due to evacuations." Looking around the room, she added, "I will be keeping the _Moonstone Mask_ open and checking with agents in the other festhalls that remain open. The costs for extra strongarms to protect the staff will be higher, but anything to distract people from the pillars may help."

"Thank you for those efforts," Casavir said with a solemn look on his face.

I sighed, as he looked so natural in the rich formality of this private dining room.

A knock at the door, and soon Ophala was leading us out through the public rooms. She spoke more like a host as we left, about how the winter chill was hard on her bones and she missed the warmth of able young men.

Casavir flushed, but didn't respond.

Bishop didn't say anything either, but his small smile had a bit of a leer.

I felt cold.

Once we were outside, Casavir took a look at one of the public clocks and started moving us towards Castle Never. We had a while before Sand wanted to see us, so I hurried as well.

On the way, Casavir spotted a disturbance at one of the few remaining merchant stalls on the street. I didn't recognize the thugs threatening the older merchant, but his face was reddening from recent violence. The idiots may have been fooled by our finer dress, as they didn't flee soon enough. Lifted off his feet by Casavir, he couldn't quite reach far enough to threaten my husband. The other was down on the ground, moaning in pain with his knee at a bad angle. Bishop was looking smug.

There hadn't even been a third for me to take out, so I went to find a patrol in one direction while Eldride took another. When I got back, Bishop and Karnwyr were watching the cowed bullies, while Casavir was speaking to one of the other nearby merchants. It was an old racket, but I'd hoped it was gone after my days as an officer. I saw other merchants, further away, looking fearfully at the toughs and the red pillars that were reaching up into the sky.

The trader speaking to my paladin was far less fearful, but there wasn't enough of paladins like him to calm the city.

I rubbed my arms, thinking that I should have worn a warmer cloak.

When we left the merchants and toughs to the squad of Greycloaks, I wasn't sure we'd have enough time to go see Nevalle before we should return to the _Flagon_. Casavir thought so, so I went along with it.

We entered one of the minor entrances of Castle Never, and one guard said Nevalle wanted to see me, implying he was in a bad mood. How wonderful...

When we arrived at the Nine's room, Nevalle was alone and looking to be in a foul mood. His grimace was not really much of a smile.

"Do you have any good news for me?" he asked in an angry growl.

"Missing your woman this soon, Nevalle?" Bishop shot back, moving closer to me.

That sounded like it was going to escalate, so I spoke up to say, "No, not really. We ran into some asses roughing up a merchant on the way, and Sand wants to see us very soon, too."

"Bell's not taking this well," Nevalle said with a sigh. "While he never liked his cousin, he's in bad shape, feeling that he should have known. I'd send him off for a few days, but I can't afford to lose his help right now. He's with Valga and Eth patrolling for now."

Casavir asked, "What did you wish to see us for?"

Looking even more worried, Nevalle admitted, "Lord Nasher has gotten apathetic since **She** was revealed as the viper in the nest. I've been unable to convince him to leave the city for his own safety, even with that suggestion from Vale, Ophala, and Valga. He is insisting that he will stay until the ball being hosted here in Castle Never, even if many of his guests have already left Neverwinter early for their estates."

I didn't know what I could do, I never was very persuasive even when I desperately wanted to be.

Casavir met my eyes, and I thought he wanted me to do something, even if I had no idea what he wanted me to do. Saying something polite to Nevalle, we left, with me leading the way to Nasher's favorite study.

He was apparently in that small room with Lalton on watch outside. With a gesture, Eldride joined Lalton, standing formally in the hall. Casavir glared at Bishop, even if I didn't know why, I decided to ignore it for now. Bishop ignored this as I took a deep breath before opening the door.

The chamber was dim, an interior room that was simpler to guard. No lamps or magical flames were brightening the room, so the only light was from the fireplace where there was a fire burning. Nasher was sitting on a bench close to the fire, with other, finer chairs pushed away.

"I see it's your turn for Nevalle to send you in to check on the old man..." he said quietly, looking into the fire.

"He's worried about you," I said.

Glancing at me, Nasher said with a flat voice, "He worries too much."

Casavir moved a little closer and asked, "What do you hope to gain by remaining here during this emergency?"

Nasher smiled slightly when my husband had gotten close enough for his aura to be felt. Waving Casavir to a stop, he said, "Remaining here for the entire month of rotting seems somehow my just mete and portion now..." About to say more, he paused a moment and added, "I really have to know if she was always like this and she was corrupted before she came to Neverwinter, or if she was corrupted by her position. I think Nevalle or others might try to protect me from that knowledge."

While I had often felt sorry for Daeghun whenever his grief for his wife surfaced, at least his loss was less cruel than this. Shayla hadn't chosen to leave, or chosen to be this vile. "I don't know, sir."

"Are you willing to leave in three days, sir? At least, so fewer are at risk protecting you and others will be more willing to follow your example?" Casavir asked with some disapproval.

I could feel the weight of that question hit Nasher, even as his shoulders sagged a little.

Sounding a little irritated, Nasher told him, "Yes, boy, I will leave my city and my home, with my wife rotting in my prison, while she still gloats over who knows how many dark deeds. Just do not expect an old man to recover as quickly as the young from this."

Casavir looked a little taken aback at that, even as I tried to find something useful to say.

"Where do you plan to go, sir?" I asked.

Nasher smiled slightly and said, "I suspect your keep is the most fortified place for this emergency. Then I can see how well your command maintains while you are away."

I heard a small snicker from Bishop, not that it bothered me that much as everyone still stationed there seemed to like being there. Others had mustered out or transferred back to Neverwinter if they didn't like it. If things had been less crappy, thinking of Lord Nasher being entertained by Neeshka's magicked linens would have been funny. Then again, with how embarrassing the one was, it was better that that not happen.

Looking at my husbands, I said, "I don't think we should leave until we stop this, but I'm sure you will be comfortable enough in the keep."

Nodding, Nasher looked back at the fireplace and then said curtly, "Dismissed."

While I'd never had all that much formal military training or liking for rank and orders, this only had one way to respond without getting into deep shit.

Passing by Nevalle, I told him that Nasher was willing to leave in three days, probably for the keep. He seemed relieved and started with more lists. We had to hurry now, as we were late for when Sand expected to see us.

--- x x ---

_--- Casavir_

Our meeting with Lord Nasher was disturbing, as he acted far more like his calendar age now. I'd long suspected either magical assistance or a trace of elven blood to explain his longevity, but this had become painfully tragic, the lady he'd cared for, gleefully showing a darker side.

What bothered me more was that Elondra looked nearly as bad as Nasher at times, tired and older. I looked to see if either had been affected by the dark energies that now continuously flowed through the city, in greater or lesser depths, but neither of them were. She rallied slightly as the four of us returned to the _Flagon_ for a scolding from Sand for our tardiness.

"I'm sorry Sand, but we had to take longer at Castle Never than we'd hoped," my lady said in an almost dull voice.

Bishop pulled her down onto a bench with him with a silent snarl and I sat on her other side, taking her hand.

Sand's brows furrowed only slightly, but Neeshka and Grobnar showed more surprise. Grobnar began to play a quiet tune that I didn't remember, but I could feel my lady relax a small bit after a few minutes.

"We're going to have to rest if we're going to hunt tonight," Bishop said, sounding pissed. I'm sure you heard about that crap that happened last night, but we didn't learn anything that shouldn't already be part of the gossip."

Elondra said with a shrug, "We're skipping a dinner, an afternoon social, and a ball. Too bad, if anyone there has missed seeing us in our party clothes."

"You have been managing yourselves credibly since the Harvest Ball," Sand admitted with a wry smile. "One night even mistake the ranger for someone genteel, if they were new to Neverwinter."

"His duels might make a stirring ballad, fighting with knives and axes, in only one day," Grobnar said with only the slightest of smiles in his eyes. "The only difficulty may be in finding an acceptable phrasing for 'falsetto' without making half the audience wince."

I could see that problem in telling of the events, I had been so concentrating on the fight that I hadn't quite seen it as would an audience.

With a cough, Sand said, "That hidden jewelry was powerful as a way to mask the former Lady Nasher, and there have been rumors of some of her coterie disavowing her today. Some have even made surprise visits to the Hall of Justice and Halls of Healing, surprising the priests with their ignorance. We will have to see which are in earnest, and which are not, but it is amusing for the moment.

"Several investigators have been examining her servants, and especially the clerk who arranges payment for her purchases," Sand said while looking at some notes. "I suspect some money expenditures will lead us to knowing many interesting things, perhaps even learn if she was associated with a working temple in the city."

"I pray that there were not enough to cause the formation of a temple to the Nightsinger," I had to say with some concern.

"I doubt it, Sir Paladin," Grobnar said in a bracing way. "I don't think one of those temples would want to advance this kind of evil. They want more worshippers, more than killing them or allowing their neutralization. Though petty spitefulness fits Amira's recent public actions, these pillars are something else."

"Yes," Sand said thoughtfully, steepling his fingers. "There is an accumulation of effects on magic with every new pillar, with divine spellcasting being affected more. Most priests are only getting fitful refreshment of spells. Permanent effects are sometimes interrupted, so try not to count on them too often, Casavir. Arcane is affected, but in a more minor way. Summonings seem to be riskier for all casters, because the creatures summoned do not always leave when the spell would usually expire. Then they may become belligerent. So planar boundaries are being affected."

"Do you have any answers for what's going on?" my lady asked.

"At the moment we only have two leading theories," Sand admitted. "The pillars might be something akin to gateways or will become thus when a certain critical threshold is reached. That might mean Neverwinter would become like one of the Gatetowns on the plane of Concordant Opposition and detach and shift to another place. This would leave the place where the city sits a barren place, where farms or a new city could be built. Where this destination would be, is unknown, though the extreme cold and evil could indicate Cania or the like. The gate town becomes part of the destination plane, with all of its people taken along to that other plane. These towns become more like that destination in morals and behavior before they shift, but everyone goes along, even the innocent."

_Great Tyr, forbid this. Help us stop it, whatever the cost to me._

My lady spoke, her voice weary, "And the other theory?"

I hadn't noticed at first that I was holding her hand very tightly now.

"It is no more comforting a theory," our friend admitted, looking more aged and ageless than usual. "Some dark power wants something these events will provide it. Each pillar either allows it to come here specifically like a beacon, or frees it from some prison, a prison like in Cania or any of a nearly infinite number of places in the planes that are hard to escape from. This prison could be as close as beneath the city, through a veil in a contingent plane to the Prime, or any of the infinite dark planes. This would have to be a power to be able to reach and influence the city well before it arrives, and a dark power by these side effects. We simply do not know what it wants." With a small sigh, Sand added, "Either theory explains the evil, the planar relations, and at least some of the symptoms observed of late."

This possibility was no better. They both could be summed up as Neverwinter sinking into an infernal place, or something powerful and infernal coming to Neverwinter. I prayed briefly, while a silence filled the room.

Looking around the silent room, Elondra finally said, "You'd better write this up and make sure Ophala and Nevalle get copies. Use little words to make sure you're being understood, as I don't think either of them were aware of this when we just saw them earlier."

"These are our latest conclusions, reached only this morning," Sand said. "This should be reaching them and selected temples even as we're speaking. Whatever our opponents' goal, they have hidden it very well. With magics so hampered in the city's area, divinations cannot help much."

"Well, I can tell you one tiny little bit of good news," Neeshka said in a small voice. "Some people are leaving the city. A few of the places I gamble in have closed down, and even the ones that are open have fewer people."

Grobnar nodded, and agreed, "Yes, one event I was hired for tonight was canceled. Some bards who normally remain in the city year-round have left and I have several new engagements for tomorrow. We have often been using our skills to calm ill tempers and fighting for half a tenday now. When we can, we have been trying to introduce pastoral music to encourage departures."

That was promising, but I wasn't sure... "My lady, do you think you might be able to convince Lord Nasher to order evacuations?"

Looking unhappy, she said, "Not really, but I will send a note to both him and Nevalle. Last time it was early spring, and the city was warmer enough people were more willing to flee into spring weather. And frankly, I doubt many could afford to flee. People in the docks can't afford the equipment they would need."

"They wouldn't know how to use it to survive in the winter, either," Bishop said, speaking for the first time in a long while.

This made it plain, that like for the threat of the Shadowking, many like Duncan will not or cannot leave. We had to identify our foe and stop this.

After this, Neeshka and Grobnar told us a few stories of funny things that had happened to them recently, as we had some snacks.

That didn't last long, and as we were splitting up to go our separate ways, Sand said, "Be aware that these triggering events have been clustering in late evening and darkest parts of the night. So rest now, while you can, children."

We went back up to our room after I dismissed my squire for her afternoon duties, and removed armor for our nap. I suggested to Pameran that he should leave the city, going to the keep if he had no other destination. He nodded, but didn't indicate his plans before taking his leave. That added another category of those who would stay, loyal people.

My lady went to the table and began collecting materials for some messages.

I considered how I could introduce my worries about Elondra and find out what was wrong. I wanted her safe, but that was not a rational hope. She had responsibilities, as did I.

Bishop was drinking from his flask, and pulled her attention away from her paper with a kiss, saying, "Resting isn't enough fun, that crap can wait."

My lady sighed, put down the still-dry quill, and moved the chair to stand slowly.

I picked her up, to carry her to the bed.

"Hey, I can walk," she said with a small hiccup of a giggle and smacking my chest.

"We need to rest, and I want to speak to you while I have your attention," I said while moving us.

Stilling, Elondra said sadly, "You can have my attention anytime."

"That is not what I meant to imply, my lady," I said while holding her close and kissing her cheek. "Something is bothering you, and I want to help."

She was slow to reply, so I put her down and laid beside her. After a minute it seemed clear she didn't have an answer, so I brushed her cheek, and said, "You haven't called me anything but my full name for some time, and I worry what that change means..."

I really didn't know what it meant, but she'd shortened my name like Troi had so soon after we'd met. This change after so long was alarming.

In a soft voice she slowly said, "Dunno... You're so far away."

I waited for her to explain more, but I realized she was asleep. This seemed too quick, as she would not be rude like this while speaking. Looking over, I saw Bishop was already settled against her too, with a smile.

With his eyes half closed, he said, "'S fine. No 'pells," before sleeping as well with their noses touching.

Worried and annoyed, I realized he must have done something to cause this. It had to be some kind of sleep poison. He must have taken it as well, so it should be safe, but I only had a single spell and this was not yet an emergency.

I looked at Karnwyr, but he did not look alarmed, only alert. My lady's shadow guard flickered through the room.

Looking at his Companion, I asked Karnwyr, "Can you tell me more?"

Unlike other times, I might have faintly heard something about hunting tonight from the wolf. Hearing that faint howl in my head, I realized this was also divine magics and unlikely to be improved later.

Shaking them both briefly, they only stirred and fell back into a deep sleep immediately. Touching her cheek again, I saw that my lady was sleeping peacefully, without any sign of the nightmares that sometimes troubled her of late.

With a prayer to Tyr, I decided to trust Bishop's judgment and soon settled into sleep myself.

--- x x ---

_--- Bishop_

A bite hard enough to go through the blanket woke me. It was after sunset but some very faint noises said there were people down in the tavern room. It worked.

Lifting my head, I saw that Cas had let her sleep.

_You should have told pack brother. He was upset and kept checking for hurts._

_-- He would have disapproved or warned her. He can't approve of that. Did I catch her in time?_

I didn't want Lon to fall down from this, and didn't remember how the dosing had gone. This was the only problem with using that marsh grass, Slovefoot, even diluted. But she wasn't sleeping enough, and we would probably be fighting very soon...

_She was down safe before she slept. So were you._

I was more worried Cas would neutralize it, just on principle. Or that he'd object more physically, but our room looked undisturbed. Nor did I feel any aches aside from Karnwyr's wake up.

It was hard to judge the time in here, but I thought it was probably time to wake them. I ignored the pup volunteering to help, and woke first Lon and then Cas.

They both looked better after sleeping, and I was glad Cas hadn't used his spell if he might not get it back.

He glared at me when Lon had stepped away to rearm. I was glad he wasn't planning to start a fight right away, but I knew this wasn't over. It didn't matter all that much, she needed the sleep, and he knew it. If he wanted to take out his ire on me, he'd either have to heal me or I would, lessening our capabilities. He'd figure out something, or this would be postponed until it was safe for a confrontation. My taking it as well, saved me from an immediate fight, worth the risk even if he wasted his spell to wake me to chastise me. Lon had rested.

Lon looked more alert and less worn, so it'd be worth it. She wouldn't remember a while before I did it, so she won't be suspicious unless Cas tells her.

Once we were all kitted out, we left the _Flagon_. It was only mid evening, and the streets were much emptier than normal. There were still lights in most buildings, but people were inside.

We toured the city, the four of us and Cas's squire. There was a fire that burnt a shop in the docks district. The location wasn't too far from that damn pillar, but not enough to distract me. There weren't any hurt more than some burns that Cas healed, so we moved on.

Some of the fancy clocks in the merchant area were ringing midnight when everything went black.

_--- x ---_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	69. A Spider in the Web

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

- x x -

**Neverwinter, the streets of the merchant district -**

_- Elondra_

The shops were all dark, and so were most of the homes or chambers on the upper floors of the smaller shops. The breeze was much too cold for Neverwinter this much before Midwinter. It wasn't just me feeling it, as the plants had lost all their leaves much earlier than usual for the city.

Even so, neither Bishop nor Casavir seemed to be bothered by the cold as much as I. If nothing happened tonight, as I hoped, I was looking forward to getting back and curling up under the deep pile blanket with them to get warm again. That nap felt good today. I was still a little tired but felt more rested than the last tenday.

Walking through the mostly dark streets, I hadn't really seen anything new since I checked with the last Watchpost.

But the next thing I knew, I heard an awful scream that pierced through my head. Worse, I heard the dull thumps of bodies hitting the ground.

Spinning around, I saw I was now the only one standing of our group, though Eldride seemed to be stirring. There was now a fourth pillar going up through the sky, and meeting at Selune's Tears.

Those few steps to get to Bishop and pull him towards where Cas and his squire were on the ground... They didn't look injured, but even Karnwyr had gone unconscious. They breathed, but didn't wake.

Looking around, no one else was in sight, but I was sure I couldn't move them all. I decided to try to call my shadow to me, and then used the healing blessing on them, hoping it would help. My shadow appeared and I asked it to patrol around us for now.

After that, the only change was that Eldride seemed more conscious, even if still dazed. I didn't want to leave anyone behind to move them, so I waited a couple of moments.

Eldride asked me with a pinched look around her eyes, "Don't you hear it?"

"No," I had to say, "Only for a moment, if you mean screaming. Are you able to move?"

She stood and nodded.

Looking at the guys, I asked her, "Could you go to the last watch house, and tell them the newest pillar has probably affected all those of the temples? Have them notify Cormick and the wizards, and you'd better hurry to the Hall of Justice to make sure no one was too hurt when this happened."

With a grave expression, she ran off, even as I thought I heard fire bells some distance away. They still didn't seem injured, so I decided I might as well try all those Illefarn blessings at once, hoping one of them might help.

Still, nothing changed, so I started shaking both Casavir and Bishop, worrying, praying and hoping.

After a few more minutes, they were starting to wake and wincing at whatever they heard that I couldn't.

Casavir chanted a spell very carefully, and then looked relieved when it took effect, as did Bishop. Even Karnwyr began to stir now.

After he'd had a moment, I asked, "What spell was that, just so I can steal a dozen scrolls of them?"

With a faint smile that acknowledged the weak joke, he said, "A protection from evil, my lady, it won't last very long."

"We'd better get moving, then," Bishop said with a grunt.

I was so glad they seemed to be fine, I pulled them close for a hug. We held each other tightly until the fire bell rang again, reminding me we couldn't stay here.

Casavir pulled me up with him, and Bishop tussled with Karnwyr for a few seconds before we left.

The newest pillar was across the river from the last one. When we got there, we saw Greycloaks and one of the Many-Starred, looking at the body still in the pillar. This one wasn't familiar, but still had dozens or hundreds of cuts in a pattern I could almost see.

When I looked at Casavir and Bishop, they both looked strained. I didn't think it was the blood, we'd seen too much battle, so I whispered, "Did your spell end?"

Casavir nodded, and said, even if not very quietly, "I believe the entire city is affected now by this howling. Learn what you can here before we leave, as it's somewhat louder here."

We had to find some scroll or something to let them rest, damn it. I looked at the body, even as Bishop did as well. Karnwyr stayed well out of the nook where we were, his ears flattened. This death had been caused in almost a courtyard between wings of the warehouse facing the river, and this frigid pillar nearly filled the space.

The body looked like a man, a rich merchant or maybe a member of the nobility. I didn't recognize him, the face was relatively intact this time. His waist had been the target of extra fervor in the torture, even if I had no idea why.

What bothered me most was that the base of the last pillar was really not much more than a stone's throw away, and just on the other side of the river. And... the river of Neverwinter was glowing now, throwing a light upward, making everyone look somehow wrong.

I walked the few steps over to the river bank, steep right here for the small docks every so often. The glowing followed the edges of the river water and the water looked odd to my night vision. Feeling warmer, I realized Cas and Bishop had stepped over as well.

"I want to look closer at it," I told them, looking for a ladder or stairs down to the waterline. There wasn't one very close.

Shadowstepping down to a small bar of silt and stones, I realized the river water was too warm. I felt warmer down here with the water shedding warmth. I saw more dead fish and other river creatures floating in the water, at differing depths. Plants along the edges were not just brown with autumn, but had collapsed from the heat.

Kneeling by the water, I held my hand over the water, and I could feel the heat. It didn't feel boiling hot, there was no steam or bubbling. Before I thought differently, I put my left hand into the water and pulled it out, with a yelp I hadn't planned on doing.

I wasn't surprised to hear the sound of one and then the other of my husbands drop down the wall of the bank as I checked my hand.

"My lady..." Casavir said scoldingly, while taking my hand to examine it.

"It wasn't that hot," I protested, "no hotter than bath water that's a little too hot. But river water shouldn't be this hot, or glow like this."

"Too bad it's not helping with the screaming cold from the pillars," Bishop said while testing the water himself, "not unless we want to go swimming, and I don't think I want to swim under that moon."

I looked up again and saw what I'd missed while they'd been unconscious. That false moon now seemed to be taking up nearly half of the sky overhead, a bloody eye glaring down on us.

All I could say to this was, "At least whatever it is, hasn't happened yet."

We hurried along the narrow bank until we found a ladder. The water sometimes splashed up, and it was still hot. Back up on the bank, Karnwyr was waiting for us, looking subdued.

Up there, I wasn't sure where we should go next, and asked, "Temple, Tower, or Castle?"

"We don't have any answers, so the reporting to Nevalle should be last," Casavir said.

Bishop only shrugged.

With no other opinion I decided we should see how this had affected the people in the Hall of Justice first. When we got there the buildings were bright, with light showing in every door and window.

Cas led the way, checking with the others of his calling while I just listened. As he spoke to them, Eldride found us and followed along as well. It seemed fewer had been knocked out in the temple, as some had constructed the protection circles of differing components. Whichever material was used, it was destroyed now, but the more expensive material used gave the best protection granted. Those, like Cas and Eldride who had had none, were the worst affected.

Best was the news that younger priests and priestesses who'd slept longer inside the circles, had regained their spells.

I was glad that there was some good news tonight.

No one had more helpful news for us, and we had to move on. When we got to the Cloaktower, they didn't really have anything new to tell us yet, though I passed on my observations to Sand about the new pillar and the river's warmth. Cas reported the protection information, to which Sand looked satisfied.

Finished with this, Sand asked sarcastically, "And were you planning to report on how the newest pillar affected you?"

I could feel my face get red and I think I stammered a little as I said, "It wasn't all that much, just a scream that stopped after a few minutes."

"Yes, but reports from several temples have reached us that most of those with divine magics were unconscious for a time. How long was it and what prompted their recovery?" Sand asked with a slight glare.

Casavir shook his head slightly and took my hand with a smile of encouragement. I realized Bishop already had his arm around me.

Taking a breath, I told Sand, "I don't know what, if anything, helped them recover, nothing seemed to be making any difference." Then I detailed what I'd seen, about all four of the them falling when the screaming started, though Eldride only seemed groggy.

She quietly added, "I don't have any spells yet sir, though perceiving the evil in others is one of the last things to master before I finish my training. There is so much evil now, I cannot tell if it is due to myself or the situation..."

Sand allowed, "I suspect any with a sensitivity are being overwhelmed right now. I would not recommend casting that divination at this time."

"I cast the Illefarn healing and they didn't wake. Eldride seemed to be improving on her own. With Casavir, Bishop, and Karnwyr out, I didn't want to leave any of them alone, and sent her to report," I reported. "When she left for the Hall of Justice, I did all the rest of the Illefarn magics, but they still didn't wake, even when shaken. After a bit longer they began to wake, and seemed to be still hearing the screaming from what they said."

"Yes, the screams are continuous now, where before they were only heard close to one of the pillars. A protection spell helped for a while," Casavir said carefully. "Only in warded areas is it easier to concentrate right now since the last pillar appeared."

Bishop looked like he'd had an idea, but he didn't say anything aloud. When he met my eyes, he shook his head a little, so it wasn't really related to Sand's questioning. I saw that Sand had noticed, but he didn't prod for a change.

"I would suggest that you try to obtain scrolls of protection magics," was Sand's next brisk suggestion.

"Do you have any?" I asked, keeping my face straight, "Or should I ask Neeshka to root through your shop, since you're here all the time?"

With an unpleasant smile, Sand said, "I have a few, but scrolls can't really be used for the larger circles, the circles require a proficiency with the runes. My shop golem only has potions anymore and my defenses are much im..."

"Don't be a dick, Sand," Bishop growled. "It wasn't that funny a joke, but it's been a crappy night."

After a long moment of silence, Sand said something that sounded like an apology in tone along with a bow. Not too much longer, and we left for Castle Never.

Reporting there to Nevalle, who seemed to be living in the castle squad room of the Nine right now, took more time, and it felt like we were close to dawn when we left the castle again.

But when we went outside, it was still dark or at least the dimness of before dawn. I checked one of the public clocks, and it was after dawn. More disturbingly, when we crossed the Dolphin Bridge the river was no longer glowing, but ice was forming at the shallow edges of the river.

I've never seen ice on the river at all, except in the very depths of winter, and that had never formed this quickly. I prayed to Lathander for a new day from this night as we hurried back to the _Flagon_.

- x x -

_- Bishop_

Both Lon and Sand noticed when I'd gotten my idea. I don't know what that said about me anymore, but I'd still have to decide what to do. I wondered if that sleeping potion I'd made would let us sleep, and I didn't think we had the time for a leisurely experiment.

I really didn't know how I could get us the rest we needed today. Cas knew I'd used it before, but he wouldn't help me do it again and he'd be suspicious if I got him a drink. Lon would help dose him, but I still didn't want to tell her.

_Play, then tell them._

I slowed to face my companion, before our strange little group slowed with us. Lon's shadow hadn't enter the warded tower and Casavir's squire looked frightened at odd moments.

_-We won't remember it then,_ I had to say.

_You will remember what hunts you..._

I started moving then, still thinking. In our room there was a shadow already present, and I saw Cas examining them both.

Lon flushed, and said, "I guess I have two now too, 'cause they both seem to be the same."

Well, this wasn't all bad, two unsleeping guards is much better than none, with all I was planning.

After Cas had sent his little minion off to her own bed, we undressed in our room and I asked Lon when I sat next to her on the bed, "Do you have antidote potions?"

Cas glared at me, stopping his careful hanging up of clothing and equipment.

Wary and worried, my mate said, "One or two maybe, but I usually don't carry them any more."

"I have a way to help us sleep through the howling. We need to be alert for later and tonight, but the potion isn't perfect, even if it's safe."

Cas almost growled, "It's a poison."

"It's a safe one," I insisted. "You forget some of what happened before, but it does give deep and restful sleep..." I kept my voice flat, worried about what would happen next.

I could see when Lon figured it out, as she swallowed and said with her own voice flat, "How many times?"

Her voice even had an echo of Casavir's when he'd asked that ass bard a like question.

Why did I keep doing this? I only wanted to help her sleep.

My throat hurting I said, "Once. You weren't sleeping and were having too many nightmares... and I was an idiot... again."

Unexpectedly, Cas said, "He drank it too."

"I don't remember doing it," I said, rubbing her arms.

Pulling those away, she hugged herself, looking down at the floor to say flatly, "Just tell me if I look like a hag and need to be put to sleep."

Looking alarmed, Cas sat and pulled her close, "No! Not as a joke, not ever."

Realizing too late from too far back, the harsher, truer meaning of her words, I reached to hold Lon tight, too. She was far too tense.

"I'm just so tired," Lon said, "tired of being outside, tired of the nightmares, tired of being polite to nasty people... even just tired of being cold and being alone."

"We can still go camping and leave them to their games," I said into her ear, "even after the pillars go away."

"I'm sorry, my lady," Casavir said as quietly as we'd been. "Always, no matter what." He shifted a little to add, "This is hard, but remember our enemies have been doing most of this, from Irdele to Ardiction to that infernal imposter, starting well before the pillars appeared. You are not alone. _Always!_"

"What happens with the next pillar, if you were knocked out with the last one?" she said with an unsteady voice.

"You survive first!" I snarled into her face. "Stop worrying about the crap, that can be dealt with later. You still need sleep, don't you? How long have your nightmares been this bad?"

With a sigh, Lon admitted, "Over a month, but I'm not sure when it became common."

Cas stiffened on hearing this, and said with some reluctance, "You should have told us. We could have looked for something before this."

"I dunno, it just seemed to be from everything that was happening and nothing important. I didn't want to keep you from sleep because I was worrying about everything," Lon said, still in too subdued a voice.

She wasn't fading into the shadows, at least not physically, but she was fading somehow. I didn't know how to bandage this, and it looked like Casavir didn't either.

"Then you're going to have to stop the worrying," I said, trying to hold her eyes, and then kissing her.

Slowly, she relaxed, and I felt warmer, too. When she and Cas were busy kissing, I considered what was next. Well, aside from the obvious.

I got off the bed and began to rummage through the potions stashed in her magic bag, and there were only two antidotes. That should actually be enough, if the potions had already run through most of the course. An empty vial, and now we had three of them. Scrawling a note just on the chance there was some kind of emergency, I put it between the vials on the table.

Now came what was possibly going to be the harder part, and I went back, settling against Lon for a moment.

They weren't even moving all that much, so I coughed before shaking both of their shoulders. Not as much fun as usual, but still I said, "We all need rest, today. I got some back last time, but not all. And that screaming won't stop, even if I'm tired. How many spells do you have Cas?"

"Not many," he allowed, "I used some for rescues and they didn't refresh since then."

"I've already diluted the poison, but even full strength it causes about twelve hours of sleep. It also causes about a third of the same time in memory loss, and I don't think I want to forget some of this," I admitted.

"We can try to sleep normally for an hour or so, and then take it," Cas said reluctantly.

I pulled out my flask, which also had some good rum in it as the powder was flavorless, and said, "It won't be much more than a sip, but like I said it'll be around mid-evening even at a full dose."

Cas didn't look very happy, but Lon had plainly gotten some good rest from her dose earlier. I pointed out the antidotes in case of Duncan or someone else needing them, and Cas looked better.

Settling on our bed again, I grinned as I wasn't going to bother trying to slee... and I realized we were already entangled together, even if there was only dim red light coming from through the window.

Damn, I forgot it. That sucked.

They were still asleep, and they and our bed looked like we'd been enthusiastic, at least. Forgetting it really sucked, though.

What was good was that I felt rested again, and those spells given to me were back. Maybe I did hear the screaming, but I didn't remember. Even now, I could hear it a little, but it was muffled.

I wondered if... no, Cas would want to tell his temple, as soon as he can.

_-Pup, are you awake?_

Nothing. I looked down at the floor, and he was sleeping, too. It seemed strange to be the only one awake. I saw Lon's shadows flicker by, but they were only shadows to me. After a little bit I decided to see if I could wake Lon. Cas had more spells, I would say.

She stirred, and stretched a little bit, looking a little puzzled.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the last thing I remember was, I think, you pointing out the vials over there," she said with a grin.

I had to frown at that, what fun was that?

She reached up a little and shook Cas, and he had more trouble staying awake. Not that him sleepily pulling himself still closer to her wasn't amusing, but Lon couldn't really move anywhere.

I laughed for a couple of minutes, and she started looking annoyed. I got one of the vials and we coaxed him to drink it. A moment later and he woke for real and flushed a little from how he was lying.

We washed up and got dressed quickly, as we didn't know exactly how long we'd slept. When we got down to the tavern, there were a few customers having dinner. Among them were Grobnar, Neeshka, and Sand, playing cards among the remains of their meal.

Getting some stew, we crowded around their table. They finished their game while we ate.

Finally, Cas said with a small frown, "It seems we have shifted to match your sleeping schedule, Neeshka. I might find that difficult to explain to Judge Oleff or Sir Rall." His faint smile came a moment later.

Then I let myself snicker at the look on Neeshka's face.

Lon bit her lip, and quickly asked them, "Has anything changed since," she looked towards the window where there was only a faint reddish light outside, "since what should have been dawn?"

Grobnar piped up, "You needn't worry about Ardiction's lies surviving. He hasn't made any friends among the other minstrels and bards around the city, most of whom survived the war." Reaching for his instrument and tuning it, he added, "I have a couple of new songs I hope to premiere at the Feast of the Moon in Castle Never. One is showing Shandra and her ancestor as mirrors. The other one for her isn't right yet. They may have to wait until the Midwinter Feast now."

I still wasn't that upset Jerro was dead, even if Lon and Cas felt bad sometimes, despite how much of an ass he'd been. But if he was so fond of chaining and using those from other planes, how much of a step was it to do it to people once he'd gotten his goal?

"Some of the stewards and comptrollers borrowed from Waukeen's former faithful and the Hall of Justice have been looking into the former Lady Nasher's spending and where she frequented," Sand said while pretending to reorder some papers. "She had visited that furniture workshop and made purchases, even if their records did not show her by name. Two other establishments of unfamiliar name and provenance appeared, one making loomed rugs using an odd mechanism, and a more modest jewelry shop. Sir Asymon and Cormick took groups of Greycloaks and other experts with them on raids, and they both were similar establishments with prisoners, even if smaller. Neither business seemed to have many curses on their craftsmanship, but I believe it was planned, from their records. Another fifty-five unfortunates have been rescued."

Cas muttered a prayer.

I was just pissed. Even when I delighted in the seamier side of Neverwinter, what now seemed another lifetime, I'd never heard of this. This was too much like Luskan. After a minute or two I stopped my cursing, because I could see how angry all the others were too.

Sounding angry for him, Sand added, "As almost all the goods produced in these workshops were for trading to other cities, we can't truly tell how far they've already spread. Waterdeep seems a certainty. The owner was captured this time, and he obviously never learned anything from his elven progenitors about goodwill. His questioning will take some time, and his records showed that Lady Nasher had been a major investor once she was identified in the records of all the establishments."

As angry as Cas looked, he didn't say anything as it looked like his happy paladin friend was already working on it.

"Well now, at least these places are being shut down," Neeshka said, while rolling a coin in her fingers. "I haven't seen all that much lately, most gambling has been shut down and I've been playing at the _Leather Apron_. I'm almost ready to go back at the keep for some quiet."

"It is too soon for us to leave, Neeshka," Cas said solemnly. "Though perhaps you should leave for the keep for safety, my friend."

"Nah, haven't had any real excitement for just ages," she said with her eyes glowing a little.

Cas looked at me and I realized what his slight glare meant, and I reported the simple potion or poison and how it reduced the screaming and helped sleep. And the side effects on memory.

Sand looked pained at the comment on tampering with memory, but said, "If the effects of the pillar become worse and affect those with arcane magics, it might be needed. I can't say I would like using that one, though, and may have to test others."

"I think we should stay in closer contact right now," Lon said carefully.

"I believe I have another sending beacon for you, but I am hoping to remain at the tower for the research and central information flow," Sand said as he pulled another slim wand from his sleeve.

Not wanting to resist poking him, I said, "You'd get more information if you hired yourself some company at the _Moonstone Mask_."

A tiny smile greeted that, and he replied, "Then I might be a little too distracted as you have been often enough, boy. The Cloaktower is central enough."

"I'll stay with him," Grobnar said with a sunny smile, "Vale just loves my Wendersnaven tunes and I don't want to disappoint him. Many have been evacuating Neverwinter, especially of the people willing and able to hire music."

"Another tour of the places that still have gaming this evening, and I'll come back here early for a larger hand with you guys," Neeshka said, while flipping her coin.

Nodding, Lon didn't say anything while they left. We finished with our armor, settling it for a long night, and with a few kisses and a stop to collect the pup, we left the _Flagon_.

We stopped at the Hall of Justice and explained the Slovefoot infusion at several of the other temples as we traveled through the city. I guess it was easier since I'd been at them so often.

The streets were darker and the city colder than I'd ever seen it. The Neverwinter river had almost frozen over, and I was sure Elanee would be very upset if she'd seen it. I was more curious about why it was freezing only now, when a river this far north should be doing it every year.

Aside from these things and bloody screaming red light still coming down from that thing in the sky, nothing seemed to be happening tonight. Those still in the city seems to have crouched down to hide, and all I'd seen moving around the city were Greycloaks and us.

After a while, we went back to the _Flagon_, and I exchanged barbs with Duncan about his cooking again. Nothing all that serious, as we rarely ate here anymore.

- x x -

_- Casavir_

I didn't like the feeling of fear throughout the dark city. The screams nor the red light from the false moon didn't help, but I thanked Tyr that at least my lady didn't have to endure it too. I thought Bishop was, as he and Karnwyr were unusually quiet too, but neither of us had mentioned it since we woke.

To my surprise, I'd slept well today after taking that...potion. Maybe I had heard those tortured screams as I slept, but I didn't remember them and hadn't been disturbed this time. What I could thank Tyr for, was regaining my spells after the rest.

This made the use of that poison a bit more problematic, as it was more of a curative or palliative now. I did not like the gap in my memory, as that would be no excuse, no justification for any ills done during the blackout. On the other hand, it had helped; my lady looked much more rested and we had spells again. And this had not been given without our consent.

This proved again that a steady relationship with Bishop was going to be a continuing challenge to my ethics and beliefs. That was not a bad thing, as I doubted I'd ever grow very complacent and too rigid. But it was still not going to be that comfortable a process.

Elondra and Karnwyr were ranging a little ahead, as they both had better night vision, and neither Bishop nor I wanted to use spells before we needed to. Even so, nothing seemed amiss, aside from a sense of foreboding, so we returned to the _Flagon_ late evening.

Once there, Neeshka was waiting for us, armored and looking frantic, "Hells, I was close to seeing if I could send the Watch looking for you! Call Sand!"

"What's wrong?" my lady asked her, while breaking Sand's gift.

"_The Golden Goose_, it's open and you can hear people chattering and laughing in there, music and everything. But there aren't any doors anymore, and all the windows are barred. No one came out while I was watching, either," she said, rubbing her arms.

"Did you feel anything else odd about the establishment?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really, really didn't want to go in, more than any other place I've been in a while," Neeshka said, fiddling with her tail for a moment.

I stepped closer, and said, "You do not have to go, you have raised the alarm."

Shaking her head, Neeshka said, "And miss all the excitement and a chance for booty? Are you crazy?"

Eldride stepped forward and said, "I will notify the watch and the temples."

"Good," Elondra. "First they should make sure no one else gets in, we'll go there first."

"Go where?" Sand asked, as soon as he and Grobnar caught their footing when they appeared.

We explained while everyone finished their own preparations. A few spells went awry when cast, but I thought we were as prepared as we could be.

We left the _Flagon_, and Neeshka led the way. Once there we heard the sounds of various festivities and saw light shifting through the windows. I could feel a great flow of evil from inside the building.

When we reached where the double door should be, it had been replaced by a stone wall. Sand cast a spell to open the way, and we could see people inside, most not moving as they were being fed delicacies or wine by workers in scanty dress.

The customers still did not react as some of the workers were feeding off of them in sprays of blood, while manic, hectic music spilled out to us...

_- x -_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	70. Mind War

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others in this tale. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

- x x -

**Neverwinter, the _Golden Goose_ -**

_- Casavir_

This establishment no longer bore any resemblance to either the _Moonstone Mask_ or the _Leather Apron_, and all of our group looked disturbed by what we saw in the first room. The shrieking I'd been hearing for days almost without cease was barely even muted by the odd music that seemed to come from all directions. The people lounging here weren't on their way into the more... specialized entertainments further in. They were already being tended with food, smoking pipes, and massages, seeming almost peaceful while they bled.

Grobnar began playing an imperative instrumental that clashed with the music around us even as we entered, and the howling faded a trifle. As I started to move and attack the feeders, I noticed none of the customers of this place had reacted to our entrance. They stared in odd directions with glazed eyes.

The servers all ceased their pampering, baring claws and fangs as they turned to attack. This was a large chamber, and at least a score of them attacked our group. My lady backed up to protect Neeshka and the spellcasters.

It was a quick fight, but I could not prevent one of the wounded creatures from feeding at the throat of one of the blissful customers. Renewed, it sprang to attack me even as I closed.

My throat hurt afterward when I saw the victim's head loll too limply for someone whose head was fully attached... and I prayed to Tyr he found peace.

Checking, I saw that all of our opponents were dead, while we had only a few injuries. Several of the customers were in far worse shape. Spattered with blood or showing signs of feeding, they had not reacted to the combat in any way, even as the surrounding music harmonized with the howling that was becoming etched in my mind. The music seemed to have no source and Grobnar's skill only muted it.

I checked the survivors and bandaged those I could, regretting there were already so many in only the first room.

Neeshka called from her checking around the room, "Elondra... You'd better look at this guy."

Elondra bit her lip and went over slowly. Looking annoyed, Bishop was close behind her.

Her voice troubled, Neeshka said, "That's Gerelm. He was the Greycloak captain after Brelaina. That worthless mob that showed up at the keep were enlisted on his watch, as much as Lather was inserted into that procession."

"He's been dead for at least an hour or two," Bishop added in a flat voice before laughing bitterly.

I felt I was perhaps being petty about it, but I hoped he was reaping the fruits of his betrayals in the afterlife now, betrayals of those captured and enslaved in addition to other harms on his watch.

Still I prayed for these people in this chamber, so ensnared that they didn't even flee deadly combat. I thanked Tyr and Tymora that only a few had died, as I doubted they would have lived the night if we had not arrived. I felt sure something else was happening here tonight.

Still there were more than a dozen survivors living, more than we could delay to carry out with the evil still flooding from the other door in the room. While we' did this bandaging, Bishop and Sand looked irked with this delay.

I asked, "Is there a way to send a message to relief forces that there are victims trapped in here and need help?"

"Yes, yes, paladin," Sand said crossly. "But this is only one chamber and I doubt we can afford to delay and bandage every group of unfortunates we find in here. There is not all that much time until midnight, the approximate time when the other pillars have appeared. I doubt either you or the ranger will still be on your feet if another does appear, from what happened last time."

"Send a message, please," my lady said, biting her lip unhappily. "We'll stay in front and keep going forward as quickly as we can. Let's get moving."

"My lady?" I asked.

Moving towards the double door, she met my eyes briefly and said, "We can't. We don't have enough healers, and some of the customers might be attacking us for all we know. This is a big, complex building, with additions and side rooms when I was here before. They may not deserve what's being done to them, but they still came here voluntarily. We'll do what we can, but we have to find and stop whatever's doing this."

Pausing a second, she added, "I'm sorry, Casavir."

Saying a brief prayer for any innocents in this place, I turned and moved towards the double door, heart-sore.

Swinging first one door and then the other open, we stepped into a hallway with rooms on both sides. I could see that one room looked peaceful enough with the next door ahead of us being not many steps away. The customers were cheerfully eating a feast while some bards were playing music, and I could barely hear Grobnar in this room.

The tables on both sides were nearly groaning with enough foods for a large harvest feast. The smells of roast meats and savory custards with melted cheeses puffed into my face. Warm fruit pies with spices were easily savored on the second breath and I felt as much hunger as if I hadn't eaten in a month. I had to resist the urge to take a step in that direction. My lady took that step, but I reached out to hold her still.

Locking my legs to remain where I was, I took a second look and saw the guests had tubs beside them and a feaster was vomiting into one of them. As soon as he finished, he began gorging on food again. Even with seeing that, my hunger faded only a little.

No one sprang to attack us. In fact, these people again ignored us completely, as if our entering armed and armored, was of no importance to them.

Sand said something terse but I didn't quite catch what he said through the music and howling. Then he cast a spell. The room around us wavered and the noise level even reduced a bit. I could see that this wasn't a feast after all. The piles of food on the platters were rotten and decayed, like several days' old fish and molding vegetables and gourds.

My hunger faded completely when I saw one diner eating from one of the side tubs with a large spoon, and another about to eat what looked to be an arm arranged on a silver platter. I seized that vile meat and tossed it under an overturned tub. These people also had glazed eyes like the last room, and two of the feasters had barely clotted amputations, though they still shoveled the nearest food into their mouths.

Only seconds later the piles began to shimmer and freshen into festival food again, though my friends looked ill as they checked the room for further threats. My lady urgently pulled me over to a woman with elven blood who ate with determination, and I saw that she was one of the elders in the Hall of Justice, Roandsy.

She ignored my urgent words and continued to eat from the decayed food.

Bleakly, Elondra added, "Another one is the weather mage on that ship, but I don't remember her name."

"Wallow all you wish to later, children, but we must move on if this room has no opponents," Sand told us in a flat voice. "There is an avalanche of illusion and enchantments active here, layers upon layers of it. Be very cautious here. We should stay close together as some of us are more resistant, like the paladin."

"This music is somehow augmented by something," Grobnar said with his voice subdued as he played his own instrument. "Even briefly silencing or muffling the sound doesn't seem to stop the power of this magic for long."

Carefully we moved to the next doorway, with Elondra and Bishop checking the door this time. It wasn't a sealed door as I could feel cooler air and a different song through the closed door.

- x -

_- Elondra_

My stomach still was uneasy at the things I'd seen and heard, even if we hadn't had much to fight. When the smell of Rhetta's meat pies returned after Sand's dispel was overwhelmed, it only made my stomach churn. And those hidden bards, I could almost hear the raucous words of some harvest songs. It only angered me, how the magic was tainting my memories of her cooking.

Karnwyr's ears were flattened and he was staying close to Bishop, despite the piles of food. I wondered what he could smell that I couldn't. Then I was very glad I couldn't, and gripped my weapons again.

At the next door, Neeshka moved to check for traps, but I shook my head a tiny bit. None of this so far has involved traps, at least not the kind a rogue could disarm, so we should take point. I really didn't see any choice in direction so far, aside from going forward.

The music from the next area wasn't frenzied, it just seemed to fill the really short hallway in front of us, beating on my ears. At first, as I stepped further into the passageway, I thought we were entering a cooler courtyard, as I could hear conversation and a chime of pricy glassware.

Moving in though the door carefully I slipped a little to the right, watching for threats. I didn't see any as the others entered behind us. The large hall looked a bit like a fancy garden on a cool day, with bright everflames all around the room, both high and low and a roof painted like the daytime sky with billowing clouds and even seemings of birds fluttering up high in the cool and slight breeze. We were on a large landing above steps down into the indoor garden, with its trimmed bushes and pretty flowers. People in fine clothing were calmly walking along a path, though some were seated at tables with wine and small plates of fancy food. It looked like some kind of winter garden party for the rich snots.

Midway along the chamber was a low platform with musicians, playing stilted and formal music that always made me uncomfortable in Blacklake. They were playing an old romance, one I'd once loved, with the hero lauding the beauty and goodness of the lady and she the ferocity and nobility of her lover. I turned away from the painful chorus of loss. At the far end I could see another landing, leading to a door leaving the room.

Focusing again on the people between us and the far door, they were still talking quietly to each other, laughing and chattering with each other, with their fine clothing and expensive jewelry glittering in the light. A handful were dancing gracefully in a patio area, even as the chorus came to my attention again... not for us, not for us. The one couple dancing were so graceful and relaxed in this garden, with a sylph-like lady in a beautiful dress I could never wear with my height, lack of... and ugly scars. Glancing down, I had strong and calloused hands and plain looking armor. Her partner was taller with dark hair, and plainly had no other thoughts on his mind but her words and assets and they drifted towards a grotto while I watched. Quiet applause began, at either the song's end or the dancers in the alcove who were now warmly embracing. The strollers paused while passing them to applaud before continuing along the path. Others entered or left the path or dance area, but all were so graceful as they drank from their wine glasses at the tables. They all looked so at ease... these people with fine clothing and soft skin and precious gems.

My throat hurt and I tried to unfocus my gaze to plan a path through the chamber, but the strolling couples kept passing through my line of sight.

_**- x -**_

_- Casavir_

This hall was quieter and perhaps a bit chilly, and Elondra and Bishop moved to the edge of the overlook as they scanned the space. This seemed to be both outside and a sheltered courtyard, with people of rank both displaying their wealth and connections. I didn't see any direct threat and checked the other people to see if any were in danger or if we could move on.

They seemed calm and whole enough and one of the women was petite and looking up towards her graying companion as they walked along the tiled path holding hands.

Everyone of our group had stepped onto the stone landing, and were carefully looking about the room as well. A movement out of the corner of my eye, and I saw that Elondra had gotten stiff and Bishop had moved closer. I stepped closer to find out what was wrong.

_**- x -**_

_- Bishop_

This room was like some damned social event. The air felt a bit cooler than strictly indoors, but a ceiling was there. These people were just parading around, even if the music had gotten a little faster since we'd entered. I couldn't even hear Grobnar's playing anymore, just that damned howling and a trace of other music covering almost anything else. I didn't want to let on how little I heard so I watched for Lon's reactions since she didn't hear the howling.

I guessed that no one was speaking when we entered the hall, as Lon was just surveying the room. I looked over the people in the room, maybe fifty of them or so. All dressed up in fortunes of jewels, they were just circling a space that was only pretending to be a garden. The couples were ignoring us, and a sleek wench with golden clothing was waddling along the path beside this guy. Her walnut hair gleamed in the bright light and she was several months gone in pregnancy as she walked with arms linked with the guy. He was a lot taller and darker and she hung off his arm, trusting him to help her with her unsteady footing.

My next breath felt heavier as I looked over the rich people, gripping my sword when Casavir stepped over to Lon. She relaxed just when he got closer, damn it, and leaned back against him for him to bend her over for a kiss.

Angry, I decided it was time for some of that working things out, but my way for a change.

Then I felt my leg hurt and I looked down to see that Karnwyr had bitten me, just a nip really. He wasn't angry, he just looked at me and stood very still. I really didn't like not knowing what he meant again. I looked around. Lon and Cas weren't even near each other. A damned illusion.

Neeshka seemed to be shaking Sand and shouting something I couldn't quite hear through the howling that had only grown as we stepped further in.

Lon drifted towards the stairs, but when she got to the edge of the first step, a ripple went through the pretty people. After that, they all turned this way, no longer ignoring us. Hidden bejeweled weapons, or in some cases just claws, came out. But she wasn't tracking them as they closed, so I yanked her back before they reached us.

For a moment or two, I was only one fighting. I managed a disarm of the one bastard before he could finish his attack up towards the landing we were on. The others were fighting too, and I thought Lon had moved too quickly on an evasion from the one bastard. Finally that trick happened at a good time.

Soon, all that was left was the music that was much too fast and loud again for not having any visible bards. Grobnar was playing in some kind of counterpoint again. We'd gotten tagged more this time, maybe because it looked like only Neeshka and I were alert before the attack started.

- x -

_- Elondra_

When the fight was over, I was sickened by it. Some of these people I knew at the last. I knew them all too well. I'd dimly recognized them even in battle, but they didn't stop attacking even when they'd been disarmed, clawing at us even when not able to attack with any other weapon.

I wanted to throw up, but I had to try to bandage and save them even as the music still crept into my ears though the musicians were dead now, their instruments broken. I didn't know what happened, Nesthen and Wenfra were harmless, and I didn't think they'd ever fought before, certainly not like this. They were dance teachers, damn it, they didn't have the money for the weapons or costumes they'd been wearing.

But they were still lying there, with Wenfra missing her lower arm. Not to play her beautiful music ever again...

I realized I was crying as I was trying to get her to drink a healing potion while wiping at my eyes.

Sand spoke something to me, but I just screamed at him, "Just shut up! These were good people, and don't deserve this. Piss off!"

Dribbles of the potion went into her mouth and her wounds stopped bleeding and scabbed. I was afraid she'd died, until I saw she still breathed.

Bishop began to tie her up, with a glare at me. I wiped my wet nose, remembering how well they danced together. Putting my arms around myself, I had to look away, feeling so cold and tired of it all.

Casavir looked up from his bandaging of that fool Crowe, who had been one of the musicians, to say, "We will hurry, Sand."

Neeshka said from out of my line of sight, "A bunch of them aren't anything I've ever seen before, not human, elves or anything. I think they're from somewhere else."

"Of course," Sand said testily, "We should plug this leak in the planes, before we are neck deep in whatever they are."

Feeling like crap, I was surprised when both Casavir and Bishop pulled me up from Wenfra's side.

"We have to move on, my lady," Casavir said gravely.

_**- x -**_

_**-**- Bishop_

Lon wiped her eyes when she got on her feet, but she kept looking at that woman who'd been attacking us. I wished she wouldn't do this. They attacked. We stopped them. Looting the bodies, like Neeshka did, was all that was after for me. Still, I'd watched for more attackers while she and Cas tried to save some of them.

Moving to the landing on the other side of the room with Karnwyr, I waited a moment before they caught up, scratching Karnwyr's ears. He didn't seem to be hearing the screaming or be bothered by the music. The pup was tracking when others spoke, better than me right now.

Not looking any better, Lon joined me at the door. I pulled her close for an instant, and didn't like how stiff she was. I wanted to provoke her into something, but instead I turned to open the door carefully.

With the door ajar I could hear the sounds of cards, conversation, and clinks of coins. Finally we'd found the gambling area.

Leaving the door slightly open I waved Casavir and the pup to stay, and used my ring to become invisible. I wasn't sure which of them would obey more, but I wanted to scout this louder room. There'd be more guards if there was money flowing.

Lon faded out of sight as well, and I slipped through the door.

This looked like the gambling room at the _Leather Apron_, with expensive furnishings and people standing or sitting at the different games around the room. The only difference was the piles of coins on all the tables and the cool breeze through the room. A large wheel spun partway across the room and the people clustered around it cheered. The room was crowded and the music very cheery, but none of the people in it seemed to notice us in our invisibility.

A large hall, it was perhaps a hundred feet long, and the only other exit I saw was opposite where we'd come in. There was maybe a hundred gamblers and their hangers on, the servants and dealers.

I didn't like this, the lay out was already diverging from the outside shape of the building. Too many extras in here too, enemies I could kill or victims Cas and Lon would want to protect. Too many of them.

She tugged me back towards the others outside the door and we went silently that way. Moving through the door they were all arranged back a little, and ready for trouble. I thought we were being silent, but I wasn't completely sure with the howling. But Cas seemed to be the only one slow to react to sounds right now, besides me.

Lon appeared and whispered, "Maybe a hundred fifty customers gambling, with very good luck. Another fifty servants and dealers. Looks as quiet as the second room."

"I doubt that, M'Lady," Cas said, looking strained. "The evil here is a flood, swamping my senses."

"Put up more defenses then if you can before we go in. Casavir, could you cast a blessing?" Lon asked.

When he did, the screaming seemed to quiet, at least a little. I could take my first real deep breath in what felt to be hours or days. We all went through, though I was still invisible and holding to my mate.

**- x -**

_- Casavir_

When we entered the room with the gambling, it almost seemed that we all were invisible for all the customers noticed us walking through them. The ever present screaming even faded just a little in the sounds of coins clinking and cards being shuffled.

As we carefully moved through the room, though, the servers noticed us. One even tried to offer an odd, unopened flask and fine glass to Sand on a serving platter, but he shook his head, looking regretful.

I worried that the piles of money would tempt my lady, with our concerns in that area. I couldn't see either her or Bishop, and was afraid they would not resist the temptation. Every gambler had such a large pile, and they crowed with every new win. The dealers cheerfully brought out more coins to one table even as we passed by.

Still nothing approached as if to attack, even when we were nearly halfway across the room. I was still watching around us, despite an odd smell that disappeared even as I smelled it. It made me nauseous, even if I didn't smell it very long each time. In the middle of the room, we were now at the greatest risk, being the furthest from the two exits. Then I noticed that Neeshka was no longer close to Sand and Grobnar behind us.

In fact, I didn't see her on my first scan looking over the room for her.

I said quietly to our group, "Neeshka's missing."

All of us then slowed in place and looked for Neeshka specifically, among all the gamblers in their fine clothing and jewelry.

That smell returned to my attention just after I heard the dull sound of many more coins being dropped on the table closest to us. Turning a little towards the sound, I saw a shimmer above the coins as the woman scooped up her winnings from the pile. Looking closer, I saw she was the cousin of Aldanon, Lindsia, gloating at the pile of gold and platinum coins she had just increased. The coins were trickling out of her fingers, leaving behind blisters and burns as a wisp of smoke curled upward. The fabric on the table was charred, showing the heat was more than the shimmer of precious metal. That elusive smell that kept being hidden by the phantasms was the smell of burning flesh.

My stomach turned over, when I now saw every one of the gamblers here had burns all along their hands, some charred and black, but they didn't even notice.

"We have to find Neeshka, now!" I told everyone else. She'd been gambling for how long? Even if she had extra resistance to extremes of temperature, there were limits to that.

I heard one of Bishop's old whistles and a low command to Karnwyr, and he led us back the way we'd come.

We found her seated at a table, looking pleased over a large pile of coins in front of her. Her burns weren't nearly as bad as others here, but she didn't seem to notice us as another ball was sent spinning around the wheel.

"Neeshka," Elondra said, "We have to go."

"I'm on a run, I'll catch up later," our friend said casually. Her leather gloves were only scabbed shreds from charring.

I had to shake my head, as something was more wrong. I moved to stand next to her and gripped her shoulder, saying, "**Neeshka, we need you.**"

Even as she looked up at me with a slightly annoyed expression, I realized two things. Her red eyes were quite glazed as she looked up. And while she looked like she was in a fine gown like the other gamblers, I only felt her leather armor under my hand.

Lifting Neeshka up out of her seat with a prayer, I shouted, "Dispel this, Sand!"

- x -

_- Elondra_

When Cas lifted Neeshka away from the table, his shout wasn't a total surprise, though she looked okay. Appearances had fooled me before. Shaking my head, I wondered and worried about what I wasn't seeing.

I had seen a number of familiar faces in this crowd, merchants and off duty Greycloaks. I'd even seen that damn dwarf Barish, looking healthy enough for someone Bishop had reported decapitating. After shaking my head trying to see what was really around us, I saw that his hands were badly burned along with his beard and clothing. He didn't even care as the pretty clink of the coins' flowing made more of his beard shrivel from the heat as he poured them close to his face.

I hated him for the mean bastard he was, but the smell of burning flesh was still sickening.

After Casavir's shout, Sand shook his head and cast a spell. The room wavered like ripples on a pond and the rich furnishings and piles of money disappeared. The piles were only piles of scrap metal. When that happened, the human or demi-human appearance faded from the servants and the crowd turned towards us. The gamblers all cried with thwarted anger.

They all attacked, whether normal gamblers or creatures. The majority of the gamblers didn't have any real weapons, but that didn't stop them from trying to attack with their burnt claws of hands, doing even more damage. The creatures who appeared to be the servants seemed to be of dark and ice, with their claws burning cold as they hit. We were surrounded quickly, and even if some weren't that dangerous, they all kept coming at us.

Neeshka was slow for a moment or two to shake off whatever it was, even if her face looked more lively. Casavir shoved her in the center. I fought, using my buckler to shove attackers away from her as she gingerly opened and drank down a healing potion.

I didn't remember that much more from the fight, aside from trying to not kill when I could avoid it. All fights were nasty, but this seemed somehow worse, with so many of our opponents just people... normal people dressed in finery thinking they were out for a good evening. Still, they attacked us, with puny daggers or ornamental swords and didn't have a chance.

There weren't very many alive when the fight was over. Despite the fading rush of combat, I felt a cold draft when I looked around at the blood all over myself and corpses. Still, I couldn't bring myself to regret the second death of Barish Longshanks of all the people here. He could enjoy the adventure of eons on the lower planes, I hoped. He'd wasted whatever second chance he'd gotten.

We were in worse shape this time, and more potions were broken out. I forced myself to check a couple of the bodies that looked like they might still be alive, though my stomach was churning from the smell of burnt flesh and ears still rang with the sounds of coins. Bishop was healing Karnwyr. Casavir sorrowfully found one gambler who he healed a little, but no one else seemed on the border of surviving. I moved down along the length of the room again, away from the accusing dead eyes.

As bad as I felt, I didn't go far. I didn't want to do anything stupid. But I'd spent enough time in festhalls with Neeshka to know I could have been one of these people on another day.

I looked back at her, worried about how many people she might know in this crowd. She looked pale for her and was talking to Grobnar. They had fewer attackers, but both looked sad at seeing the bodies too. Sand was unperturbed, but I didn't think he indulged in this kind of entertainment, he had his magic and the law to keep him busy. He was scanning the room, and I wondered what he might perceive right now that I couldn't. Then again, those servants weren't that close to human either, I could wait.

Catching up with me, Casavir stepped close to examine some claw marks on my arm and face and said, "Let me help."

"We should conserve spells, we don't know how big this place is gonna be," I objected. "I'm saving the Illefarn healing for as long as potions and bandaging can handle most of it."

Smiling a little, he returned, "I could appeal to your tactics, my lady, and admit I don't know how much longer I will have any spells in the flood of evil here."

That sadness in his eyes at losing that made me want to cry, but I only bit my lip.

Brushing my mouth gently, he added, "But I would have to admit that I want you to be healthy, as much as I can help."

"Doubt you want to hear my opinion," Bishop said, joining us.

"Not right now I don't..." Casavir started to say with a frown.

Bishop shook his head at that and said, "Not you, her. You're both upset and injured much more than you should be, trying to protect and save the people attacking us. Tough shit for them." Then he began casting one of his own healing spells on me.

I sighed before reminding Casavir, "You should heal yourself too, not just others..."

Chanting a healing, Casavir looked cross even as Sand cleared his throat and said, "The magics of this place are washing in again from where I disrupted them. This type of establishment always did take advantage of the customers' weaknesses, but this is far more blatant and dangerous than just gambling and courtesans. Be careful, as we **must** continue now."

Everyone looked as ready as possible, so we moved to the far doors where cold drafts were blowing around the door edges. The sound of a breeze was reducing the sounds coming from the next room.

Stepping through, we entered a hallway that was still spacious, but had fabrics on all sides but the floor. The fabrics were in rich colors, greens, blues, purples, and more; many even had couching in precious gold and silver threads near the edges of the bolts. I could hear some conversation from just ahead through the fabric, and hear music, almost sinuous in its pace, carrying through the space. Once through the door, Cas and Bishop moved closer to me as I moved carefully forward.

- x -

_- Casavir_

Uneasy, I could not identify the sound or scent that made me feel this way. The shrieking had not changed of late. The fabrics were doing nothing to prevent a feeling of cold as we moved further inward. A glance back at Grobnar, Sand, and Neeshka, and I could see they were also uneasy. Still it was only a few steps before we reached the first draping of fabric across the hall, moving slightly in the cold draft.

Lifting the drape aside so that I could see, it was another good sized chamber. At first, I saw more customers lounging with attentive servants in much scantier clothing. All present were talking peaceably enough with each other. The other side of this kind of business, I should not have been surprised when I noticed they were lounging very close indeed, despite the dangers we'd already encountered.

Bishop grinned, whether from memories or anticipation I wasn't sure. Nor did I wish to ask him right now.

Still, they didn't seem much of a threat, and several waved at us as we entered. One made a mocking comment about our groups' tastes in clothing and orgies, though Bishop was the only one snickering at that.

This room seemed to open up into many more draped doorways, each with a cool and drifting breeze moving the fabric. Not knowing which one led to to our goal, and which might shelter more opponents or a path further inward was our current problem. We had to check them, as little as I wished to. Finding the first rooms to be in use and that it wasn't possible to knock first, Bishop volunteered to do the checking for us. His grin was splitting his face when no one stopped him.

"This one," he said smugly, with his eyes glittering and his grin wolfish.

Entering another draped hallway, this one was a little darker and the music louder, but we moved on until we reached an opening into another larger space, where we were on an overlook into a large hall that sloped downwards steeply.

Looking down, I saw narrow steps leading downward and we stepped in that direction. I could feel myself flush again as I could see there were perhaps a score of rooms where people were very busy, despite the lack of a wall or door in their rooms.

We had to walk in single file as we went down. I made sure I was first as we made our way down, and I carefully watched my footing for the most part.

Ignoring the rooms that we passed grew more difficult, as the women in the rooms grew suspiciously to resemble my lady, and some of their partners had short, dark hair. I didn't want to be distracted, but it was difficult, even only out of the corners of my eyes.

When I reached a landing on the stairs, there were rooms on either side with more busy people, and music coming from all sides. I knew they were false seemings, but when I stopped on the landing a weight impacted me from above me, from the stairs. The brief curse as it happened identified it as my lady and I caught her, swinging us around so I could set her down again.

Her eyes looked rueful at her misstep, but they were more clear than they'd been for I wasn't sure how many tendays. I was so glad for that, I held her close.

With her in my arms, I wanted to give her a brief kiss. That lasted longer than I planned when first her arms and then her legs went around me. I'd missed her so... Another weight slammed against us, and we only just remained upright as I tried to reach my lady's skin up through the gap in her hanging chain shirt. Her fingers had already traced over a ticklish spot on my skin, and I was so happy to hear her chuckle again.

- x -

_- Bishop_

It was getting to be a lot of fun watching the flushes washing over most of the faces of our group as we passed through the curtains. Not too many on the elf, he was probably old enough that he had to take a potion to feel horny. But Lon and Cas still had the best red faces.

I was enjoying their display, and even the tiefling was flushing at some of the positions we'd seen in the rooms we'd passed. I was wondering how long until we could try some of them.

Reaching a landing, Lon and Cas swung into an embrace. Looking towards the next room for a second gave me an idea, so I grabbed Lon from the back. I smelled her, and nipped at her neck, growling. She turned enough for a quick kiss, and I reached for my trews as the music surrounded us.

Suddenly it was like a winter-cold waterfall fell over me, and I stopped, hearing that damned howling through my head again. Lon stopped wriggling and let go of her caress of my cheek. Cas froze, and I almost thought I could feel his flush, even with Lon in the way.

I looked back at the others for a moment. Grobnar was playing something new, loudly, sweating at his effort. Neeshka was straightening up from several steps above our landing, and Sand was smoothing his robes from much higher. The pup was backing away from the steps and his ears were flattened.

Funniest was watching Cas trying to neaten himself without quite letting go of Lon.

I whispered into her ear, knowing he'd hear as well, "Later, later, my dear. We'll have to wait. Mustn't embarrass the paladin, you know."

She let go of him instantly at that, and I had my own embrace for a moment.

"Thank you, master bard, but we must move forward, and quickly," Sand said with an edge of irritation.

Looking at the alcoves we passed then, I could see that there were stray bits of armor and weapons scattered through them. The women still looked like Lon most of the time to my amusement, but she wasn't looking that much.

I slipped closer, but not as close as I really wanted, to whisper, "That one looks like fun."

"Not really. That one looks too much like you," Lon said crossly, and didn't say any more.

Gripping her arm, I demanded, "What are you seeing?"

"You or Casavir, most are lovely strangers," she said, looking pale, even for the cold draft that was blowing into our faces as we went downward.

Pinching her ear I told her, "This is real."

Sadly, Lon admitted, "The beautiful strangers are hard to ignore."

Pissed at this, I kept moving forward until we found another set of doors.

Sand waved us forward with only the slightest pause, after looking at the still-busily playing Grobnar with concern. "We need to get out of this area, and soon," he admitted flatly. "He needs to rest for a time."

- x -

_- Elondra_

I really couldn't say which of us was more embarrassed, me or Casavir after that. The parade of beauties romping with what looked like them in most of the rooms didn't help either. No one even faintly resembling me was ever in those scenes, stacked, lean, human and not. They were all lovelier and lacked the scars the the weight of my shard and duties. Those men didn't seem to mind from the sounds that followed us as we passed: endearments, chuckles, and other too familiar sounds.

Winter had arrived while we were underground, and I was so cold.

We reached the next set of doors and went right through, with only a touch of the doors to make sure there wasn't a fire on the other side. Grobnar didn't look good, and I hoped we'd have a moment to rest as soon when we got out of this area.

This passage was dark, and felt like we were firmly underground now. There was stonework and a dirt floor. I could hear some grunting and the low tones of speech from well ahead of us. I realized the smell of the hallway reminded me of another place I'd been underground far too long, and that was more than enough to make me uneasy too.

It was cold in here, cold enough that I could see my breath in the low light that came from our weapons. Bishop cast one of his spells so both he and Cas could see. With that, I was glad that Grobnar was finally able to stop the music he was playing, because he looked tired.

Casavir went over him, saying, "Thank you, Master bard. Your action was timely and welcome." He brought a healing or restoration potion out and gave it to our weary friend.

"Yes, I found it quite distracting as well. It had been a long time since I have been to a festival as crowded as that," Sand said quietly for him. He looked a bit wistful as well.

"Crowded?" Neeshka asked in surprise. "You've got a funny definition of crowded. Takes a lot more than two to make a crowd. Though some did look like they were having fun."

Flexing his fingers, Grobnar looked better as he said, "I don't think any of us experienced the same thing in there. You all were starting to be caught up or leave the stairway. While that area would make for a very profitable festhall, this is much too powerful for that." He added with a tired smile, "But did you like that Wendersnaven bath song?"

I had to smile at that, though not everyone was as amused at being reminded of his other tunes.

With a laugh, Neeshka said, "You didn't get caught in that. Were they missing the Wendersnaven love serenade for you?"

"No, no," Grobnar said quickly and with a slight flush. "I think friend Khelgar would have been resistant to this too. The caster was probably more familiar with humans and elves when these illusions were planned."

Looking peeved, Sand nodded, "I suppose I should thank Mystra and Lady Goldheart that none of those I saw were especially enticing to me."

"Yeah, we get to be the most screwed up, between what enemies do to us and pranks you guys have to do..." I had to say.

Casavir gripped my arm, looking worried. and I could see the others' faces shift a little at that.

I felt guilty to have said that, even if it felt true.

"I'm sorry," Neeshka said in a quiet voice. "It was only meant in fun."

I waved my hand and said, "I know, I know, but we're always on stage, like some two-headed calf. You guys don't mean anything but there's a lot here that do, and I'm so fucking tired of it."

Wincing at my language, Casavir said soothingly, "We should discuss this later."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and gripped a handful of it. When I let go I added, "I'm sorry, I'm so tired of everything right now."

My paladin slid his arm around me, and my ranger got close too. That helped, but I still felt very small.

Once Grobnar looked better and had cooled off a little, we moved on. This time the hall ended in a door that looked a bit like a prison cell, but it had no lock.

Neeshka and I moved closer to listen to the faint voices which were talking about strength and that every battle came down to individual fights. It sounded more like one of Georg's lectures, but nothing else from through the door. We moved back to where we could whisper what little we learned to the others.

Despite the cool down here, my fingers were getting slippery on my weapons. I stopped to dig in my bag for gloves, but still I was edgy from the words I barely heard parts of.

We went through that door, and the quiet sound of the door closing was a hollow echo as the hall got darker somehow and the speakers got clearer. I felt colder again and moved a step closer to Casavir even if I didn't feel any better when I did.

That worried me more than I could say, a pit in my stomach that burned.

Moving down the hallway, I could see that Bishop recognized and was interested in the sounds and began to walk a little faster towards them. Passing through an archway, I could hear the sounds of fighting and cheering.

_- x -_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	71. Endgame

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among many others in this tale. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

- x x -

**Neverwinter, the _Golden Goose_ -**

_- Elondra_

The large chamber had high vaulted arches, and two fight circles, both of them in use. The one had the tall and quiet boarding leader Thandoren, from that ship we'd visited, fighting someone with a strange gray skin. They were beating the hells out of each other. Blood or something blackish sprayed far enough to hit Bishop on the face and he grinned. The other had Rosemar Hanner, in the remains of her fine clothing, clawing at another woman, both of their faces wrecked. They had gouges through the flesh and around their eyes. Their clothing and hair were already ripped with blood soaking it. The other woman had rips where I guessed earrings used to be. I'd never seen any woman dressed like Hanner who was attacking in a berserker rage.

Neither set of fighters seemed to even notice their injuries, but the ferocity of their fighting seemed to increase in only the brief time I'd been watching.

The crowd of maybe a hundred were cheering the fighting even as blood flowed. They looked nearly as feral as the fighters, with spittle and grimaces of hate and bloodlust on their faces. Their shouting was loud and irrational and oh, so eager for death. The nausea in my stomach doubled, and I thought I was going to vomit.

I felt a poke on my head, and caught a glimpse of Neeshka's tail. She and Grobnar looked as sick as I felt at this scene. For an instant I bitterly resented that Sand could look on this display of mob bloodlust and still seem so calm.

Starting to edge around the circle of the audience, I was dismayed when I realized I was the only one to move even this far from the archway where we'd entered.

Casavir was watching the sailor and encouraging him while Bishop was mocking the fighting. They were on the edge of fighting themselves, snarling comments I couldn't really hear over the other noise. I could see that Grobnar's music wasn't helping this time. In fact, his playing seemed to be merging with the blows, despite the disgust on his face. Sand was studying the fights intently as if estimating odds.

A platform and stair on the far side of the room had another man watching the fights with a pleased grin as he tapped the rail to the music. He looked normal enough, with brown hair and dull robes with subtle embroideries, even if I had to doubt what I was seeing.

The sounds of the new shouts and threats from a different direction made me move my gaze back. My throat caught when I saw that Casavir and Bishop were circling each other like in one of their unarmed sparring sessions, but with such anger. Like they wanted to kill each other for real again.

That stranger was beaming at them like they were doing something wonderful. Neither of my husbands reacted at all to my shouts. Grobnar also seemed unaware of events and Sand was just observing. Neeshka looked angry, even if she was the only one to react to my voice at all.

"Neeshka," I said grabbing her arm to fully get her attention, "Get Grobnar to stop playing, he's in harmony somehow with this. Tie his hands, steal his instruments, whatever. Just don't hurt him."

Shaking her head, she looked disappointed for an instant, but then less interested in the fights around us. She grinned, before she faded out of sight saying abstractedly, "Sure."

I rolled between Bishop and Casavir too late, just as they'd committed to their lunges for each other. All the breath was knocked out of my lungs as I tried to brace myself. At least they hadn't pulled weapons. Instants of real pain, and then they let go of me. Glad to be able to breathe again, I was pretty sure my ribs were bruised and my hand... I almost had to laugh, because I knew Cas was going to push for heavier armor for me again after this.

Looking up again from where I was curled up against myself, their faces were still angry even if their eyes looked a little less so. Still bristling, they were glaring at each other, unaware of the people around them. At least they'd stopped their fight.

Cradling my right hand against my front, I snuck a look at the others. Sand now looked to almost be meditating, with an alarmingly nasty curl to his lips. Grobnar seemed to be chasing Neeshka around the outer parts of the hall.

My hand must be broken, because I couldn't flex it. I dug in my belt pouch for a potion with my left hand, opening the stopper with my teeth as the cheering reached a new pitch. Then the fighting exploded from the audience and other fighters, swallowing me and probably all of us all up into it.

Getting punched and kicked, too many were surrounding me, trying to pound me to the ground. I pushed enough to step into some shadows, but my healing potion was gone, knocked away before I could drink it.

Looking back where I'd been, now roiling with the brawling mob, I saw that Casavir and Bishop were thrashing anyone else who got close to them. Karnwyr was helping Bishop. Both Neeshka and Grobnar weren't in view, and Sand had some kind of warding magic around him and no one was able to get close, despite several trying. He looked smugly amused and bored. I wondered why he wasn't casting more magic. I'd have to ask later.

With the fighting continuing around me while I was hidden in the shadows, I felt useless and alone. Unmusical sounds came from around me, grating like a metal rake on stone.

That man in the muted robes stepped away through some kind of gate after giving me a mocking bow. I should not have been visible to him. I shrank back into a nook, feeling even more useless right then.

Once their opponents were all on the ground, my husbands traded a few blows, and finally stopped and looked around the hall suspiciously. Casavir straightened up and seemed surprised at the blood that was all over him, then he looked dismayed.

Bishop didn't seem bothered at all and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still grinning.

Neeshka and Grobnar had appeared again and were talking quietly on the other side of the room, while Sand was looking over a couple of the bodies.

I moved quietly back against the wall, feeling empty and holding my stomach tight with my arm. I ached, and squatted down, drawing the safe shadows around me tightly, alone in a room crowded with people.

- x -

_- Casavir_

With that fight over and the wailing impinging on my mind again, I was embarrassed by how I'd become almost mindless as I fought. I prayed I hadn't missed anything else in my haze. I had tried to hit Bishop after my other opponents had fallen, but we both managed to stop.

Looking around the cold hall, my throat ached when I saw that one person was missing. No one else seemed to have any major injury, but Elondra wasn't in the casualties or one of those standing over the bodies. I prayed to Tyr, worrying. Then I dimly remembered the beginnings of the fighting and the sound of bones breaking, and my stomach turned over. Bishop looked fine and I had a sinking feeling about who would have tried to stop us.

"My lady? Elondra?" I called, worried.

Her answer came a bit too late for my comfort, "Yeah?"

I still didn't see her in the direction her voice had come from, but Bishop whistled and Karnwyr went to her. She faded into sight, only just visible around the wolf.

When I went over I was at first glad to see she wasn't bleeding. Then I saw her eyes were glazed from pain and her hand cradled against herself.

Kneeling beside her, I asked carefully, "What happened?"

"Ribs," my lady said faintly. "It's getting harder to breathe. Hand. I'm afraid to cough right now..."

Bishop was swearing from over my head, but I carefully took her hand and healed her successfully on the second attempt, feeling wretched. I prayed I could be forgiven, even if I saw no blame in her eyes. My lady still moved stiffly, and I was worried about touching her, as much as I wanted to.

"Use that blessing, damn it!" Bishop snarled in her face once he'd stopped cursing.

"Have to save it for 'mergency, like when everyone's hurt, not just me," she said carefully, breaking up her statement into pieces.

Touching her cheek, Bishop growled, "Do it, you idiot. I'd like to smack you for being stupid if you weren't already hurt. Don't copy Cas when he's being an idiot."

I had to frown at that, but it did get a small smile from my lady. After a moment I felt the almost tidal feel of the ancient Illefarn healing magic, and I thanked Tyr it had worked.

Helping her stand, she was still being careful, so I started to cast another healing, but she stopped me saying, "We may need it more later."

I spent another few moment checking the others, but they seemed nearly uninjured after the blessing.

- x -

_- Bishop_

That brawl was actually kind of fun, even if I hadn't meant to hit Cas. Beating the crap out of some bastards from Blacklake was great fun. Maybe I could find a way to do this another time.

After wasn't as great, as I wanted to scoop up Lon for a kiss right away, but I couldn't see her. Karnwyr settled as he moved along her short trail.

Looking close I managed to spot her before the shadows melted away a little. Then I saw she was curled up to protect herself. She didn't say anything about what'd happened and wouldn't, believing it was all from the magic.

Maybe, but I'd always enjoyed a good brawl.

As soon as I'd yelled at both of them for not healing, I scanned around us and stepped closer to Lon. "Let me see that your hand is healed," I didn't know what else to say to her right now, so surviving came first. A few test parries and I was convinced she was healed enough for now.

Cas looked pale, too pale and too quiet even for him. I wanted to shake both of them, but this wasn't the time to start another fight.

Moving to the exit of the room we went to the front again. When the door was cracked open, there seemed to be a draft of frigid air blowing over us, and anything downwind might perceive too much. Not that I really worried about that, as the things we'd been fighting were either really sheep or not natural enough for scenting.

This passageway was also dark, but there was a brighter, almost blue light coming from far ahead. Stepping carefully, there was a resonating ringing that almost overwhelmed the constant shrieking that was getting close to feeling like a spike between my eyes.

The light was cold and as we entered, it almost felt like an ice cavern with light reflecting from crystals, some taller and wider than me. I even wondered for a second if that howling was going the make the crystals shatter, but they didn't react to to it.

In the cavern were maybe dozens of people there, just standing around. They did nothing even as we entered. The space was bright, and the crystals had images reflecting back at us. I couldn't see anything that interesting, though the people in the room were looking at them without noticing us. Some looked familiar, even if I didn't remember all the names.

We slowed a little as everyone paused to look around, even Cas. One of the crystals showed me busy on the keep roof with Lon, and I had to smile, remembering how fun that'd been.

Suddenly stumbling, I heard Lon hiss by my ear, "Activate your ring of invisibility, damn it!"

Shadows clustered around Cas's head for an instant as I did, but he took a step forward and smiled broadly. Lon swore.

The images in the crystals were easier to ignore when I wasn't in them, though I caught some glimpses of others' reflections before the crystals became foggy. I saw that everyone else was gazing into the crystals nearest to them, looking pleased, happy or with elven snotty smugness. They'd stopped watching for attacks or even moving as they stared at the crystals. Grobnar had also stopped playing anything that sounded like music. Sand had somehow gotten cleaner and neater and snobbier than he'd been. Neeshka looked like she was gloating about something. Cas just looked pleased, and I wondered what he was seeing.

Karnwyr sat near me and he wriggled, wagging his tail like the puppy I'd never seen him as. That bothered me more than all the others put together.

I shook my head, and asked Lon, "What now?"

No one reacted, still staring at the crystals.

Lon's voice floated to me, saying bleakly, "Don't know. I can't hold their attention long enough, even by blocking their eyes with a shadow illusion."

"Block the crystals, they can't move or resist," I told her.

A moment later the shadows clustered on a bunch of the crystals and Sand started looking puzzled before shifting to view another crystal pillar high up.

"Damn, I can't block them all at once, and I don't know what'll happen with these other people once they can't see the crystals," Lon admitted.

"With how these other rooms have been, they'll attack," I said. "We'll have to break the crystals."

I could hear her digging in our magic bag, before she said, "Hope these aren't unbreakable, this spike hammer's not a magic one."

"Give me some of the spikes and I'll get the higher ones," I said, while eying the ones well out of reach.

It took us a while, breaking what appeared to be crystals as they were not that fragile. After a while, first Cas, then the rest began to help. Eventually, the room had a layer of broken shards and the pup was stepping carefully.

- x -

_- Elondra_

The earlier prisoners of these mirrors finally started shifting their viewing once some of the crystals were broken. I didn't really know what to do with them, as they'd get snared again if we sent them out the way we came in. There were a few familiar faces, Mother Puffinmiller and Lady Tinieles, but all of them looked bewildered and not dangerous.

They began to whisper to each other, with snobby disdain even while I broke the last crystals. I tried to ignore their snide tones towards me.

A ghost of a melody drifted from the tunnel ahead, and Grobnar began to play again.

I didn't feel any different, but still I asked the others, "What do we do with them?"

Casavir admitted, "This place seems as safe as any in here at the moment. Unless someone has another idea?"

No one did, though we did pull out some waterskins as they seemed thirsty. Casavir spoke to them to encourage them to remain here and out of sight until we returned or other rescuers came. They'd listen to him more.

I felt bad that we couldn't get them out or send them out a safe path, but we didn't know one. I didn't think it would be that long before this was over one way or the other, and I prayed the gods would favor us.

Moving forward, it felt strange being invisible routinely again, I'd gotten used to being more in point since... the bridge I guessed, and in social combat in Blacklake. Neeshka and Grobnar were hiding too, leaving only Casavir, Bishop and Sand as our visible group. Bishop had used his ring enough times I wondered if it ran out of charges, and this wasn't the most natural of environments for him to use his own skills to blend in. I didn't like leaving them to be the focus of attacks, but he glared at me when I stopped using the shadows to conceal myself.

We moved onward, into another dark passageway where I felt tense from the sound around us. It was a bit muted by Grobnar's playing, but still somehow reminded me of harpy screeches. This was a long passageway, and strange for being that long without rooms or doors, making me wonder if it was going under the river or city wall.

The music finally faded and the passage began to rise a little according to Grobnar. Everyone was quiet and listening for threats, even if Karnwyr should hear first. No one had worse than minor cuts at the moment so I thought we were ready.

After what felt to be another hour but probably wasn't, I smelled a breath of fresher air and saw very dim light far ahead of us, red light. When we got closer, it wasn't that much light coming in through the opening, just reflected light from those red columns in the sky. We'd come up between some other buildings, not far from the tannery from the rank smell. There was no exit from this space between buildings, and that I didn't like.

That really couldn't be true, this didn't look like some protected garden, and I began to try to look for a hidden door or false wall. I hadn't seen any when I heard Neeshka hiss a warning from behind me. Turning back, I saw that the archway we'd come through was gone.

"Yes, you have wasted almost all the time that was necessary," a new voice with an odd depth said. "It was most amusing to see you fight your way through the fools that feed us so sweetly."

I spun back when he began to speak and it was the man in the dull robes again, now standing in front of the one wall. With a gesture from him, we all were visible again.

"By Tyr's grace, we are here now!" Casavir shouted. He stepped forward, calling for a blessing from his god.

What scared me was that I could feel no effect, even as some testing magic flew from Sand behind me to splash off the man's defenses. The evil bastard made another gesture, and scores of those same creatures we'd seen inside melted out of the walls around us.

- x -

_- Casavir_

As the closest creatures attacked me, I hadn't been completely surprised my blessing had been disrupted. This mage and manipulator appeared to my eyes as a void darker than the blackness all around us, darker than those from the lower planes, much darker than any mortal should be. The howling now almost seemed to be echoing through my bones, as much as I tried to ignore it.

Our opponent had only seemed amused by my declaration, or the various missiles that came his way in those few instants. His creatures did the attacking, while he only watched them through what seemed to be impenetrable magical shields.

Soon I had no attention to spare from my own fights. I could see spells cast in several directions, but I couldn't spare enough attention from my foes to measure their effectiveness. I tried to watch for my lady and Bishop, but they seemed well enough when I caught glimpses of them. Worried about Grobnar and Neeshka, I was glad to see that they were against a wall and closer to Sand's defenses.

The bodies of my foes began to get in the way, when a magical force started pulling my sword out of my hand. With a prayer for strength, I managed to hold on, even if I was briefly lifted off my feet.

- x -

_- Bishop_

I could feel a few of those bursts of extra speed as I fought these things, instants when there were stuck like flies in amber and avoiding a kill shot from them was simple. I thought I saw a few from Lon and Cas as well.

After a bit of this I got pissed when some magic kept pulling on my blades in different directions, pulling harder than my weight until my grip was loosened. First one and then the other flew away out of sight.

I switched to that bow I'd started using before that farce trial, and sent a few at that smug ass while I backed up a little. They went through his defenses better than most of Sand's spells, guess he wasn't used to enchanted arrows as a threat. Sand and Grobnar were busy with their magics, and Neeshka was taking care of the ones that got through us.

Lon shouted something about the things' eyes being ice and I took a closer look. The eyes did almost seem to be marbles of clear ice, and my magical arrows were flaming, so I spread my targeting, drawing and aiming as fast as I could.

Then the invisible giant pulled my bow away too, and all I had left were knives. One had poison, which I'd never got around to mentioning to Cas, but too bad. These things were either immune or they were closing too close to me.

That was fine, I still had polymorph left, and tooth and claw were harder to lose than a weapon. When I cast my spell, I picked a form I'd only seen in Carnival once. This exitless pit reminded me of how those prisoners were easily slaughtered and that was enough for me. I wasn't sure if it was a real beast, a mix of big cat and small dragon, but it had taken down a lot of slaves and fighters before dying for the roaring crowd.

It must be real as I had the extra limbs again, and a tougher skin. Better yet, I was now even bigger than these creatures than in my own form, and I could sweep them away from me with my wings.

I could see everyone a little better with that extra height, but I couldn't speak to anyone, not even Karnwyr. I hadn't felt this alone in my head for a very long time. I could hear well, down to the breathing Lon and my companion.

Between the other noises of the fight, I thought I heard Neeshka mutter uncertainly like she did when Casavir was too close, "He's not just an ass, but worse. Can we even kill it?"

No one answered her, most probably missed it. But Karnwyr was right, planars tasted bad.

- x -

_- Elondra_

This wizard must be really arrogant, to have stopped casting his spells, but even so, he didn't seem to be running out of these cold monsters. They weren't that big, but I wasn't sure if they were summoning more or he was. I'd noticed as the fight went on that it kept getting colder around us, despite how hard we were fighting.

After a few bouts close to these things, I realized that their eyes were like frozen ice. Shouting that towards Sand and Grobnar, I wasn't sure if that would help. I also wasn't sure if they could hear me over the combat.

Later I did notice a few fire spells used on the creatures, even if they still didn't die easy. More kept coming from summonings.

Looking around, everyone else looked like they hadn't gotten too hurt or weary. The draconian thing chomping on these creatures must have been Bishop as it was pretty much where I saw him last. I invoked two of the old Illefarn blessings; I wasn't sure they would do much right now. The shield one helped a bit, making me feel warm for the first time in what seemed like forever, despite cold wind from nowhere. If we could keep this up, maybe Neeshka or I could sneak around to kill the bastard, but there were still too many of them to split our defenses.

Sand cast some lightning spells as his bolts and the occasional crossbow bolts from Neeshka were bouncing off some magical wall around the bastard. The ass was smirking at this, his robes unmussed and self unbloodied as he watched us fight his disjointed things.

I got really pissed at that, and 'stepped next to him, swinging for an attack in a direction he shouldn't expect. He stopped smiling, and backed away for a moment, bleeding. He was a lot cannier than the ass who took over the Haven, because he next cast a spell instead of retreating. The spell was a different shielding spell keeping me further away and caught every swing of mine. His smile was nasty, as even my thrown dagger was blocked.

Soon, I knew why he smirked, because my blades were being yanked from my grip. My off hand weapon flew away, even if my buckler's strap helped me keep it. I couldn't attack as many times, though I still had my long sword.

Catching a glimpse of Cas, it looked like he was casting another spell, which did something to his weapon. Good, it worked this time. But that was all the attention I could spare as the pull on my sword dragged me a hop further away from the mage. Holding on, I was being lifted and bounced around to get my sword away from me while the bastard laughed.

"You may have passed my shield, but you are no threat without your weapons. The bindings will finally be broken and we will be free!" He gloated with a deep, hollow voice and red eyes now. I just realized he was throwing of waves of cold whenever I got close.

- x -

_- Casavir_

Another wave of these dark beasts appeared, and a cry made me look back toward Sand. There I saw that Grobnar had fallen and Neeshka was assisting him. I had to draw more of this wave away from them, and casting a blessing on my sword I charged towards them.

Sand brought forth a wall of fire as Bishop started pushing them into it, and we started making more progress. What worried me was the the fire did not cross through whatever was the defensive wall of our enemy.

Bishop roared after that, even if I couldn't understand anything he said in this form. It probably would have been curses.

Still these dark and cold creatures were attacking. Grobnar was sitting upright behind Sand, and playing again, even if carefully. Neeshka threw me a grin and had just turned to hamstring one of the creatures attacking me. I wondered how long the defensive wall around the mage would last.

Turning my attention fully to the fight again, it wasn't that long until the ground seemed to shake and the evil felt to be straining from underneath us like a waterspout, and I prayed to Tyr that we were ready for this.

- x -

_- Bishop_

This was a much better form, as I had the bulk to push most of them away. I wasn't all that sure if I'd be able to fly even aside from the close quarters, but I didn't want to give them free shots at my less armored belly.

Sweeping another group away in all directions, I caught another glimpse of Lon. She looked to have reached a stalemate with this ass inside his wall, even if she'd lost her one blade. He didn't seem to be casting any new spells and her skills didn't end like magic spells, so she could wait him out.

After another flurry where Grobnar and Neeshka dropped out of the fight, Sand's wall made a nice place to push them against. Even if it didn't kill them, they were toasted nicely if they'd gone in a couple of times first.

What I didn't like seeing was that Lon had lost her last sword. She didn't have time to get anything out, and all she had now were maybe some daggers and her shield, not very effective. If I could have sworn I would have, but I couldn't change back just for that.

A bolt at the mage changed direction in midair, and I knew the damn forcewall was still there.

- x -

_- Elondra_

My sword sailed off and I heard the laughter from the mage as the last bit of my grip loosened, and I wanted to howl. With it floating behind him now, it flew into a building, making a horrible screech as it was embedded nearly hilt deep in the wall. No real weapons now, I was in deep shit.

I tried to 'step back to my guys, but nothing happened.

So I could only watch him and hope I could get another weapon, or that his defense would end and I could try to break his arms or hands to prevent him spellcasting.

Then the ground shook and most of what we were standing on shone with a red light, looking like a red liquid about to boil. I wasn't standing in it in here, but the ground no longer looked solid where my guys and friends were fighting. I wanted to warn them, but I wasn't sure they heard me when I did. I hadn't heard hardly anything through the forcewall since I'd gotten inside.

It was like the ground was becoming the base of another pillar, and that light made scary changes in my friends' appearance. The light brightened and seemed to boil upward, burning Bishop's wings and even some of the building we'd just come out of. More of the cold creatures seemed to be boiling out of the ground even as our group had more trouble with their footing.

All warmth fled, and I couldn't even see them hardly at all, only the forming of the pillar where they'd been. I only could hear the ass laughing as I tried again to leap at him. Again and again.

- x -

_- Bishop_

Even with my current shape, I was starting to get tired. Karnwyr was drooping, and I tried to convince him to help Neeshka protect the spellcasters. He either couldn't hear me still or was ignoring me.

I faintly heard Lon yell something while looking in our direction, but not what.

She was right there, only a few dozen feet away, but I couldn't get to her. Why was I here? Fighting these things was useless, as more kept coming. I just wanted to howl, like Karnwyr was, but I couldn't stop fighting long enough...

- x -

_- Elondra_

The ground shook again, and it looked like the pillar was starting to grow upwards, like some kind of crystal. A numbing burst of cold and it grew enough that my friends lost their purchase on the ground and skidded off into the mob of creatures.

Less nimble or injured, I didn't see any movement for far too long from where Grobnar and Bishop had each fallen. I had to watch the piles of creatures and got sick when I saw them disperse again, leaving only a smaller, bloody lump at one and a creature waving a ripped off wing like some trophy above the other.

My voice was ragged before I realized I heard its laughter again, full of contempt. My vision swimming, I leaped at him over and over with my daggers, losing each one...

- x -

_- Casavir_

The glimpses I had of the combat and my lady were alarming enough, but I realized that my footing in the red light was not as secure as it should be. There was no true shaking ground, despite the rumbling I could hear and feel with my feet. The evil was increasing in a torrent all around us. Our enemies were not increasing, their arrival was possibly slowing a little.

A muffled shout from Elondra, and the darkness was far stronger around her. Even through the wall, the evil was rushing out so much I was blinded by it and felt like I was collapsing under its weight on me.

Failing to defend myself in my preoccupation I was wounded, and someone else must have killed my attacker. With a prayer to Tyr and casting my last protection spell I looked around myself again.

The light shed by the pillars had intensified, to the point that I could have easily read very fine calligraphy, if it weren't such a disturbing hue. An updraft of cold surrounded me, like a blizzard gale from an impossible direction. In that flood of evil, I realized some of the attackers were not evil like the others. But if they were summoned, they should be of a like kind in their darkness...

"Some of these are phantasms," I shouted when I could breathe from the flood around me.

Soon Sand and Grobnar disrupted a portion of our attackers, and we were gaining a foothold. The mage seemed to be doing little from what I could see. He seemed to be taunting my lady, even if I could not hear what he said.

"We are on the fulcrum from this pillars' growth, but where is the conspirator for him to sacrifice?" Sand asked in alarm as he cast his spells. "These summonings would not be souled for that kind of magic."

Looking about us, I could see no others present, even with the illusions no longer visible.

After I heard a faint shout from her, Elondra was now attacking him with only daggers, even if with little effect.

Feeling disturbed by the way it was focusing only on her, I was afraid we'd fallen into a trap. I shouted that she come out. She didn't react to my shout and I was sure this was not an accident.

"Sand! You have to take that wall down," I called, unable to turn my attention away.

A muttered word I hadn't learned yet, and he said with an edge of concern, "I used my last disintegration earlier."

That left... and I moved over to Bishop, knocking some of his attackers off their feet by plowing through them with my shield up. I shouted, "She can't hear me, someone has to get in there. Do it."

Sweeping through his other attackers so they were turning to me, Bishop became a bat and flew towards our lady.

- x -

_- Elondra _

His shielding spell kept me away. I caught glimpses of Cas and the others, still fighting, but they were losing slowly as the ground shook and they were getting hemmed in.

I had to pause in my attacks, as the shield kept me away, even if I attacked from a different direction. Maybe the spell that pulled my weapons away had run out, but I wasn't sure...

His voice was amused, and he told me, "You will have an excellent view tonight. Once the last binding has been removed, I will be finally free of those staples tying me down to the Sword Coast. I can leave this shell and wander these realms and planes, making you little mayflies destroy yourselves for my amusement."

This time when I hit him it wasn't blocked, but he barely bled. He waved a hand and I quickly lost my last daggers. When I looked around for anything to use as a weapon, I couldn't see outside the forcewall sphere I was in. I didn't hear anything for the last little while, but the entire courtyard was full of the glowing red light as the new pillar climbed towards the moon.

I didn't even see when it happened, when the others died, and my heart lurched.

There was no one left and I wailed until my voice was completely gone, trying to pound his face in. I wasn't even hurting him, and his face was the same glowing, glass-like red of the pillars. All he did was smirk at me like I was some child with a tantrum.

- x -

_- Bishop_

I changed to something small and less of a target and looked for the borders of the forcewall. There wasn't any I could see or hear from the echoes, it seemed to merge with the ground and buildings around them. Lon didn't even notice my bouncing off it as she attacked.

He wasn't even casting much magic on her, not if he could hold off Sand. How could I get in?

Thinking over the forms I'd already tried, and the ones I'd seem before, nothing came to me for endless seconds. Elanee was much more experienced with animal forms, and I wished she was here. Then I remembered Naloch, who could burrow very well.

Changing to a badger was easy and the ground wasn't that hard to dig, so I started a trench opposite Lon and behind the bastard. I could faintly smell my Lon now, even if not see her as well through the damned wall.

- x -

_- Elondra_

He even stopped pretending to be casting more spells. Grinning, he'd only crossed his arms when I had to pause my swings. "Every show needs an audience, doesn't it? None appreciated my skill in removing the other bindings, and I will just have to settle for a pathetic slut who has no power of her own to witness my escape. I would have preferred an equal, or at least one more powerful than a half-hearted wench who can't even keep a single one of her lovers alive... I don't even need to kill you, you'll fade into nothingness on your own."

Nothing... no one and nothing left, and it felt like I'd been gutted and hollow.

I wasn't even invisible, but useless and unable to stop him while the world was falling down around me. His laughter at that was like acid pouring into my ears and I wanted anything to wipe that smile off his face. I thought I'd disintegrate, I wanted to kill him so badly. Blindly reaching around for one of the blades he'd knocked away, I felt a familiar hilt slid into my hand with a grating sound and I was unable to even scream my anger and loss as I took a firmer grip.

- x -

_- Casavir_

We'd finished the creatures only instants before a flash of white light came from inside the force wall. I knew Elondra had no scrolls that would do that.

Blinded for a moment, the first thing I heard was an "Uh-oh," from Neeshka. "I think that was like a gate."

We'd all turned towards the the sphere, and my lady had the Sword of Gith again, after so many months without it. She had paused in whatever she'd been planning, and took one stiff and awkward step.

She spoke, but her voice sounded like metal scraping on metal and carried perfectly to me, to my growing horror.

Flat and emotionless, she stated, **"We knew slavers of your ilk, stealing the innocent and warping the minds and souls for your play. We will destroy you at any cost."**

The smile on the mage was unchanged, still gloating...

Great Tyr, no! "**He** is the sacrifice, it's all for this!" I shouted as I beat on the force wall and Elondra began to attack. I prayed that Tyr would intercede as I tried to get her attention.

- x -

_- Bishop_

I slid under the wall just as there was a flash, and I heard another new voice from ahead of me. Looking at my Lon, she had that damn sword again and sent the cloud of blade fragments at the mage. He deserved to be filleted.

She sent the shards at him, even as I noticed Cas was beating on the force wall, shouting that she stop.

Looking closer, her eyes no longer had whites and irises, they were completely gray like woodsmoke as she flayed that bastard from a distance. That wasn't my deer and I wanted her back. Changing forms again, I heard the faintest sound of one of Grobnar's new songs as I did.

Lon paused in her attack, blinking.

Charging at her with my antlers down, I had to get her away from this ass. I hated the feel of trapping her against the wall, and she stiffened as one of my points found a gap in her armor.

When she dropped the Sword hilt, I changed back and wrapped my arms around her to kiss her hard, saying, "Don't."

Her eyes still a flat gray, she finally seemed to see me and she wrapped one arm around me too.

Then I realized which song it was the bard was playing, and barely managed to pull away from her.

The wizard was looking less pleased and not far from dying. He began casting again, but slowly due to how Lon had hurt him. I changed to a gelatinous cube, so he wasn't going to be brought back and he wasn't going to be a threat while he died. He tasted cold.

I bandaged Lon up and healed her after setting her on my lap. The wall would go away, but I already felt warmer from holding her close. Cas was holding his hand up on the wall near hers, and she matched him with a weak smile on her face.

- x -

_- Elondra_

One arm around my ranger, I hated the fractions of an inch between me and my paladin. He didn't even seem to notice his minor scrapes and injuries from the fight. I refused to even look at the Sword, though I could feel it there without touching it, and see the dim light of its glow.

Everyone seemed okay, and not long before the forcewall disappeared, the red light faded from the sky and even the ground felt less cold. I knew the wall was gone when Cas's hand touched mine and he pulled us into his arms. Then with their arms around me, I cried.

In a few minutes, I stopped as it was beginning to feel silly, saying, "I thought you were dead."

With a faint smile Cas said, "That will come some day, my lady. But you wanted us to promise not throw our lives away, and that same applies to you."

Sighing, I had to say, "I'll try," around the lump in my throat. It really sank in they were going different ways after death, and all I had was while we lived.

Clearing his throat to get my attention, Sand offered sourly, "The threat seems to have passed, with the pillars and associated effects gone. It is too bad that we do not have the instigator to learn more of what it was. Perhaps we can learn more from survivors already imprisoned, as it was not destroyed, only its priest or proxy."

Grobnar looked tired, but pleased with himself as he drank a soothing potion, winking at us before testing his fingers and tuning.

"I believe we have time, Sand, to investigate properly," Cas announced, "The evil is fading as is the howling I've been hearing for some time."

"We could look for goodies on the way out," Neeshka said with a grin.

Pulling me to my feet, we started to retrace out way back inside the Goose.

- x -

We finally made it back to the _Flagon_ at nearly noon, falling into bed. We'd been exhausted and didn't speak much aside from washing off a little. Bishop was the first asleep, with his head settled on me.

Casavir also looked drained, but he traced my cheek and said, "We need to speak about it as soon as we can."

Looking at the Sword where it hung with my others, I had to say slowly, "I don't know anything, it just appeared when I was..."

With a snarl, Bishop added, "Your eyes were wrong when you spoke."

I could feel myself cringe, but Cas ran his hand over my hair until I could slow my breathing. No one said anything else and sleep pulled me down quickly.

We'd been woken by Pameran who was worried we were going to miss the event at Castle Never. We weren't late, even if I was still exhausted when I was dressed in my teal dress with that heavy embroidery for the ball. Cas and Bishop didn't look any less tired in their matching outfits.

I wasn't on duty, but I felt like I had a hangover and hoped there'd be some good food or cider.

Once we got there, I wasn't much more than half awake and didn't feel like talking. I'd explained some last night and details could wait now. A few threats and promises from me, and Nevalle left us alone.

For all my exhaustion, not much happened, and I was almost counting the minutes until I could leave and go back to sleep. The only thing I remembered was the shocked look on Nevalle's face when Nasher named his heir.

_- x -_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


End file.
